Duel Rider GX
by God90zilla
Summary: The Kamen Riders...The masked heroes, who protected mankind, has become a trend. Armed with The Heisei Riders and three so-called Hunter Riders, Liam Cryo ventures to unite his family. Now let's Henshin! OCXAlexis. T for Language!
1. A New Duelist is on the Road!

**Hey Guys, its God90zilla here. I've just finished the first season of the RWBY and the Scythe Wielder...Okay it's a bit too fast for me to make a new fanfic, but after I finished this season. Now...I'm just going to make this fanfic about Kamen Riders and Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Maybe with a few of my own and Brothers' notes...Anyways into the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer! : God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs...maybe a few new cards...and some other OC Riders...Anyways onto the show!**

* * *

 **Ep 1: A New Duelist is on the Road!**

* * *

Domino City. Home to the most famous Duelists of the Duel Monsters...It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where students from all over were applying to go to the most prestigious academy...Duel Academy...The start of my adventure...

So, hello...this is a bit awkward...Let me introduce myself. My name is Liam Cryo, an average sixteen year old boy, I was wearing a blue T-shirt with my father's old grey trench coat with blue markings, a pair of grey jeans and a pair of my father's old but looked new grey sneakers with blue markings. I also have a brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. Some people, who may or may not know thinks I'm Haruto Souma with blue eyes.

I was with my partner...which was a Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR 34, where I was parking it on a parking lot. As I stopped the engine as I opened the door of my car..

"Alright...so...time to show these guy's at this academy, what we're made of!" I shouted.

 _"Well...you got that right son."_ A calm voice said. Yeah...I'm somewhat gifted with seeing Duel Monster's Spirits. I'll tell ya later about what I got.

As I was walking up to the Kaiba Dome arriving at the desk, where people signed up to be tested to see what it takes to be at the Duel Academy. I just came up to the desk as there was a man sitting behind it.

"Greetings young man. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to sign up, sir." I answered.

"Alright...what's your name boy?" He asked me once again.

"Liam Cryo, sir."

The man looked a bit surprised hearing the full name. "Son of Ken Cryo?"

"Yes, sir." I answered, as he checked the clipboard. "You look like you know my father, who're you?"

"You're a bit young that time, so wouldn't be surprising. Have you forgotten your old man?" He asked as he was still checking the clipboard.

"Ummm...Mr. Albert!?" I asked in shock.

"Good to see you again Liam." He greeted. "How's your father doing?"

"Well..." I started.

 _"I've not been better, Berty."_ My father said, as he appeared in Spirit Form.

"So...you've become a Card Monster Spirit..." Mr. Albert said without a hint of confusion.

 _"Yeah...Told ya I'm going to be a spirit one day."_ My father said as he and Mr. Albert just chuckled.

"Yeah...Wait...Sorry but I've made you almost late with this talking, Little Liam." Mr. Albert said, as I just widened my eyes.

"Eh!? I'm almost late!? Sorry Mr. Albert, but I've got to go!" I exclaimed as I ran through the building.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

* * *

I was running as I found myself in a place, which was filled with students and examinees around. Some already finished their tests were wearing red, yellow or blue blazer jackets, while the blue blazers jackets have coat tails on the bottom.

"*Pant* *Pant* Barely made it..." I said, as I saw the time passed a few minutes late...Shit...I just sighed in disappointment. As I noticed a teenager with brown hair dueling a Proctor.

"Must have been the last duel..." I sighed as I heard an announcement.

 _[Liam Cryo, please report to Dueling Field #4. I repeat, Liam Cryo. Dueling Field #4]_ A voice announced through the P.A.

"Thought I was not going to get a chance." I said. "Well...it's a chance, I'm not going to miss!"

As I went to the said Dueling Field as I bumped into a light-blue haired boy. Said boy fell down.

"Oof. Sorry about that." I apologized as I offered my hand. The boy accepted it as I helped him got up. "Sorry, but I got a duel to go to."

* * *

 **(A few Minutes Later)**

As I was in the elevator that is directing me to the Dueling Field I was assigned to. I was just checking my cards as I put them back in the deck.

"Initial step to apply in Duel Academy...yet I came late." I sighed as my father's spirit appeared.

 _"No need to be like that Liam...you look like a dweeb...Seriously you look like one."_ My father commented as I sighed.

"Sorry..." I apologized, as he just nodded and disappeared.

As I rose up from the platform and into the Dueling Field as a Feminime...man...or woman was at the field. Guess this was the man, whose going to test me, as I walked up to the field to proceed with my test to enter the Academy.

The man...I guess this was a gay man...or something like that...but something tells me that he's a Doctor. The man was a blond man, who was wearing a blue blazer with some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also wears make up and his hair was put into a ponytail.

As the said Doctor was preparing his duel disk, which was crafted into his duel tray was held up like a guitar as it almost looked like a rock guitar. KEYWORD: Almost.

"Alright, test time!" The man said, while looking at me. "So, son, your name?"

"Liam, Doctor...Liam Cryo." I answered to the man.

"Finally, someone who sees me as a Doctor." He said as I looked at him confused.

"Well, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow...A Department Chair." I said astounded...really I am...but he sounds a bit...off. "From the way you looked...I was doubting that you're a doctor. Really thought of you being a mascot." I said, rubbing the back of my head as the Doctor sweatdropped at the comment.

"Duel Vest On!" He said as he drew five cards as I was raising my eyebrow. Not really surprised with the gear and technology he uses.

"Alright." I said, as I held my Deck and twirled it as I inserted the Deck to the Deck Slot. As it was repelled.

 _ **ERROR!**_

I sighed and held it up next to my ear. "Hen...shin."

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

"Right, let's go." I said, as I inserted it to the Deck Slot.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

As the blue lines around the Deck glowed as my Gear glowed before it turned on. Murmurs were coming from the crowd as the blue lines died as the Cryolophosaurus's Skull was still glowing.

 _ **READY!**_

"Yosh, shall we?" I asked.

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted as we drew our starting hands.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Crowler:** 4000

 **Liam:** 4000

"Here goes nothing." I said, as I drew my first card. "Nice! I'm summoning Kamen Rider Decade in Attack Mode!" As I drew a card, as a man with brown hair, wearing a dark grey trench coat, pink T-shirt, black long pants and on his neck was a Blackbird Fly Twin Lens Reflex Camera. And on his waist was the DecaDriver as the man held a card, before shouting.

"Henshin!" As he inserted the card and closes the belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

As ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one. Forming into a man in a white and magenta pink armor with a black cross across his chest. Black lines going vertically across his face with green lenses over the lines. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF:1900)

"I'll end my turn here." I said, ending my turn.

 _"Really Liam? You've summoned me to be your Guardian?"_ Tsukasa asked...the man's name is Tsukasa...If you're wondering or you do not know.

"Yeah." I simply answered, as he shrugged.

"I think I'll start nice and easy, by playing the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

"Alright, what does it do?" I asked, still smirking. My cards are already really...unique and people have a hard time to figure which one does what.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As he finished, holographical cards from my hand appeared. If you're wondering what I got they were: Kamen Rider Kuuga, A Rider's Revival, Pot of Greed, Cryo Dragon Ring and Monster Reborn...Really got that one lucky but...A Rider's Revival does the same thing with Kamen Riders.

 **Crowler:** 3000

 **Liam:** 4000

"What's this!? These aren't cards that I know when I'm a rookie!" He exclaimed surprised by my cards. "But...I'll banish Monster Reborn to the graveyard." As Monster Reborn was sent into the graveyard. "Next I'll set two cards face down." Two reverse cards appered on the field. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field." A heavy wind picked up and destroyed his facedowned cards. I was narrowing my eyes, because he's got something planned and I don't like it.

After the destruction of the two facedowned cards, dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Well...knew that I'm not going to be in the easy level now, just because of getting late." I muttered, as two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field.

As I noticed the audience were awestruck by the appearance of the two monsters. As whispers were heard amongst the crowds. I just let out a yawn of boresome, as my mother battled me...more challenging at least.

"And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" As the two worm monsters disappeared and a giant robotic monster with exposed working gears appeared. The Audience were still in awe at the giant monster. (8/ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" A girl with blonde hair gasped.

"Legendary-, you've got to be kidding me." I muttered. "Can't believe that that's his Legendary monster."

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my Legendary Ancient Gear Golem." The Doctor taunted.

"Ummm...Actually no..." I said a bit disappointed.

"No!?" He exclaimed.

"My mother has more terrifying monsters than that!" I exclaimed.

"Golem Attack, Mechanized Melee!" As the Giant Golem's red eye glowed slightly before punching my Kamen Rider Decade into pieces.

 _"AH!"_ Tsukasa shouted in pain after getting punched.

"Tsukasa!" I cried out. Dammit, I just need to get some more Kamen Riders and destroy that Giant Golem...And a transparent version of the Giant Golem's hand slammed into me, as I winced in pain. Great...Just what I needed a punch to my body.

 **Crowler:** 3000

 **Liam:** 2900

"Now, don't feel bad." He taunted. "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't-" I started snickering.

"I don't know what you're planning Doc...but my mother has got her first turn almost finished me." I informed. "And I'm not easy to take down. **FINAL TURN!** "

"What!?" The crowd gasped.

"I'll play a pot of Greed." As I draw out two cards, as my father informed me. I got his card and a Double Summon.

"Great, I summon Hunter Rider Cryo! In Attack Mode!" I exclaimed as I drew the card. A man with a blonde hair, a hook styled hair. He wore a grey trench coat similar to mine, but he has a hood that covers his face. His whole attire was similar to mine, except he has an Omega Symbol on his Trench coat and a blue strap on his left shoulder. As he brought his right hand with a ring to his belt.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

As a silver belt materialized as he flipped the Hand-Author as it chanted.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" He brought his left hand as it announced.

 **CRYO, PLEASE! BRR BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

As a blue magic circle passed him, his attire changed with blue gems that formed a rectangle that was in either side of his trench coat, which turned black. As his T-Shirt was black and he wore a pair of grey sneakers with blue emblems on it.(4/ATK: 2000/DEF:2300)

"Now...I play Cryo Dragon Ring! This allows me to special summon Hunter Rider Cryo-Dragon Style!" I announced as the man brought a more elaborate ring as he flipped the Hand-Author twice and scanned the ring.

 **CRYO! DRAGON! ICE ICE! ICE ICE ICE!**

A blue magic circle appeared in front of him as a blue-energized Western Dragon appeared and slammed into his back. Forming ice around him, as it shattered, the man was wearing the similar attire with more dragon markings as his hood's trim was a golden dragon's jaw.(5/ATK:3300/DEF:2300)

"Now, I play the Spell Card, Double Summon! I summon Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Blade both in Attack Mode!" I exclaimed as a man with black hair appeared. His attire consisted of a Black T-Shirt, an red and white checkered buttoned shirt with long sleeves, an orange vest over the buttoned shirt, long dark grey pants and a pair of sneakers. As a belt materialized around his waist, he made various movements before he shouted.

"Henshin!" Armor grew on him and now was enclosed in it. He wore a black bodysuit. His chestplate was red and looks similar to a muscular chest. The collar of the chest armor has ancient inscriptions on it. The shoulder pads are pure red and rounded as well. His helmet was mostly black but with red eyes and a golden set of horns above it. The mouth plate is silver with mandible-like marking on it. He wears gold bands around his wrists and ankles with gold pads on his knees.(4/ATK:1800/DEF:2000)

As a man with brown hair appeared besides Kamen Rider Kuuga or Yusuke, he wore a grey T-Shirt, above it was a blue and white colored jacket as the collar of the jacket was standing out, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. As he inserted a card called the Spade Ace 'Change Beetle' Rouse Card, as he placed the buckle as cards appeared as they become the belt's strap. A pulsing noise could be heard as the man did a pose as he shouted.

"Henshin!" He pulled the lever and the card flipped over showing a red rectangle with a gold spade symbol on it.

 **TURN UP!**

As a blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy that showed a picture of a beetle with a spade on it. as the man simply walked through it. When the transformation was complete, a man in a navy blue body suit with silver armor on his chest, helmet, gloves and feet appeared. He had two big red eyes looking forward. On his chest was a large Spade. On his side was a sword.(4/ATK:2200/DEF:1600)

"Now...I attack Legendary Ancient Gear Golem with Hunter Rider Cryo-Dragon Style!" I announced as my father took a ring and scanned it.

 **CHOINE, SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

An energized blue western dragon appeared as it soared around him before slamming into his back. A dragon's head materialized as it came to life. As my father was lifted into the air by some arcane force as he took another ring.

 **CHOINE, BLIZZARD! SAIKO!**

As ten blue circles appeared, they all were directed into the Giant Golem. _"Saa! Finale da!"_ As the Dragon's eyes glowed faintly before it sends a barrage of Ice shards as they went through the circles, the Ice shards multiplied and went in a more faster speed as it blasted the Giant Golem into nothing but a pile of metal.

"Now with that out of the way, I'll attack you directly with Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Blade! Ikuze Minna!"

 _"Yosh!"_ Kuuga said as he went into a pose as yellow electricity appeared from his belt and into his right leg. As the buckle turned from silver and red into a golden color as electricity started to build up through his body as a golden shard appeared on his right ankle as it was charged with electricity as he ran to the Doctor. Meanwhile, Blade took three cards and scanned them into his Blay Rouzer.

 **KICK!**

 **THUNDER!**

 **MACH!**

As Thunder Deer, Kick Locust and Mach Jaguar appeared in transclucent cards, as blue energized versions of it appeared and was absorbed into him as he stabbed the Blay Rouzer into the ground.

 **LIGHTNING SONIC!**

They jumped as they performed their Rider Kicks into Crowler as he was sent flying as Kuuga and Blade landed safely on the ground.

 **Crowler:** 0

 **Liam:** 2900

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"And that's the Finale!" I announced as I took out my deck as I twirled it and pointed my right hand, which has the deck with my pointer and middle finger pointing at him. "So, I guess I passed the test didn't I?" I asked as I threw my deck and caught it as I put it away into my Trench coat.

"Impossible...There's no way you could beat me!" Crowler growled.

"But~I beat you." I pointed out, as I shrugged...and I noticed the audience were gaping.

"Must be some Dumb Luck!" A kid proclaimed...He doesn't have skills from the looks, as I just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

 **And There! First Kamen Rider X Yu-Gi-Oh GX chapter Complete! *Victory Music Plays***

 **Dan: But don't forget that ya have to finish the Christmas Chapter for RWBY and the Scythe Wielder.**

 ***Music Stops***

 **A/N: *Sweating heavily* Shit...I forgot about that...I have to finish it within 3 days! Okay people, thanks for readung, Pls Review this, Favorite and Follow this story! I have to finish the Christmas Special! Even though I already announced it was Complete. See ya!**

* * *

 **(3/4/2017)**

 **...Dan I knew I should have researched this myself.**

 **Dan: THIS IS FRIGGIN NOT MY FAULT! LANCE IS!**

 **Lance:...Don't bring me into this...**

 **...*Facepalm* Gokaimaster100, thanks for telling us this...Cuz, Dan...You're going to need to run. *Brings out a giant Rocket Launcher***

 **Dan: MEEP! *RUNS AWAY***

 **...See you guys in the Exapter!**


	2. The Academy

**Hey Guys, God90zilla here. One of you...in the RWBY and the Scythe Wielder complained about the story...I really regret of starting to make that fanfic...but the show must go on! Anyways, I'm here to bring out the Next Chapter for Kamen Rider X Yu-Gi-Oh GX right now today...Yes today! So, without further a do onto the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer! : God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs...maybe a few new cards...and some other OC Riders...Anyways onto the show!**

* * *

 **Ep 2: The Academy...**

* * *

It's been three days after I entered the Academy...It was really early in the morning...more like 6 AM, I was in my house, where I was in my bed...Seriously where would I be after waking up. I woke up, looking at my luggage, which consisted of extra clothes...like T-Shirts, probably three pieces, three pairs of pants, a few underwears...of course I'll bring them, who do you think I am? A toothbrush, two tubes of toothpaste, towels, shampoo, a bar of soap...gotta wtch out where I put it. And besides my luggage was a backpack consisted of pencils, pens, erasers, Correction Fluid, a few notebooks and other stuff. And of course my Duel Deck, which consisted of Primary Heisei Riders without Neo-Heisei and the three Hunter Rider cards.

I was about to leave as a picture frame fell down, as I saw a photo, the photo has two boys, a girl, a man and a woman...

I sighed as the picture frame was broken along with the glass...I forced myself to put the picture into my Trench-coat. As I sighed once again.

"I'm sure that I'll meet Leah and Lian soon." I said to myself, as Yuusuke appeared in spirit form without the armor, as he pat my shoulder.

 _"It's alright Liam-chan! We'll be sure to help you find them."_ Yuusuke tried to cheer me up, as I was still having my head down.

 _"Liam...It's already time to go...It's not the time to be sad, I'm sure you'll find a beautiful girl at the Academy."_ My Uncle, Dan appeared, he wears the same Trench-coat as me, but the blue markings were replaced by Crimson red.

 _"Oi..."_ My father grimaced as he appeared and bonked my Uncle by the head. _"He needs to get going, idiot!"_

 _"Gomen, gomen."_ My Uncle apologized rubbing his head sheepishly, as Yuusuke snickered at the sight.

 _"Anyways it's still time to go."_ Yuusuke nodded as they disappeared.

"*Sigh* Well...time to go..." I sighed as I left the house.

* * *

 **(A few moments Later)**

I was in a Helicopter as my car...was left at home. I just sighed in disappointment that I will not be getting a ride with it anytime soon. I just sat beside a black haired guy. As Syrus...the light blue haired boy was sitting beside a brunette.

"So~...Nice to meet ya." I greeted awkwardly. "My names...Liam..."

"Nice to meet ya Liam, my names Jaden Yuki." The Brunette introduced cheerfully.

"I'm Bastion Misawa, the duelist that went before Jaden." The black-haired introduced.

"Ahh...you're the guy, who got the perfect score on the written exams out of all us new applicants." I said impressed.

"So, you're the one, who got the fifth highest score in the test exam." Syrus said, as I nodded.

"Well...I forgot a few answers or so." I said, as I rubbed the back of my head and giggled nervously.

"So, congratulations with the duel with Crowler." Jaden congratulated as he offered his hands, as I accepted it.

"So...I heard a person sayting it was dumb luck that I win against the Doctor. Why is that?" I asked.

"He's using his personal Deck...although we are surprised that you won against him." Syrus explained.

"Oh...that's his personal deck? I thought that the deck was a test deck." I said.

"Test decks don't have confiscation or Heavy Storm." Bastion explained to me.

"Ohhh...he was still weak though." I said bluntly.

As we just continued the journey as Jaden fell asleep...peacefully...as we heard an announcement. _[Attention new Academy Duelists. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home.]_ As I and the others except Jaden, whose still sleeping looked outsude. We saw an island clear at our sughts. It was mainly green due to most of the island was covered in trees and a dormant volcano. But what caught our eyes was the silver colored bulding in the center of the island. It was surrounded by four tan Obelisk like pillars. And there were three dishes...upside down. One was red, one was yellow and the other was blue. _[Next stop, Academy Island! Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing.]_

As soon as we landed, the freshman class immediately went to the gym including me, to get our school equipment, such as their PDA, or Duel Pilots as they call it and also the blazer jackets we'll be wearing. I got a Yellow Blazer, which I think means that I'm in Ra Yellow. As I saw other students with Red Blazers, which means they're in Slifer Red. Some in blue, probably means they're in Obelisk Blue.

As half an hour passed...I think it was half an hour. I regret that I forgot to bring my watch, so don't say that I'm to lazy to look at my watch...Okay I was a little lazy looking at my watch. As I was garbed in my Blazer unbuttoned as I wore a black T-Shirt with a flaming Ceratosaurus skull...Yes as in the skull of Ghost Rider.

 _"Finally! You used the T-Shirt that I made for you! I was thinking that you'll be forgetting my gift when you're 14 or so."_ Uncle Dan appeared in spirit form, I just smiled.

"Of course not...I was actually thinking that this was a gift from Uncle Ian." I said, as he just slumped down.

 _"You're as bad as your father y'know?"_ He said as I just chuckled.

"Just kidding! Your shirts always has the ceratosaurus head with the blazing burning color." I continued to chuckle.

 _"Good luck on what you're going to face."_ He said as he disappeared.

As I and the other freshmen were walking into some kind of college lecture class that people would see in college. How I know that? My father used to tell me about college lecture and how boring they were and he went here ten years ago. He would have known what it was like.

As a large screen TV...a good 60 or more inches wide TV to be exact was in front of us. As sooner or later a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in either around 40 or 50 years old appeared and was in a coattail blazer like Obelisk Blue except it was maroon...deep maroon.

 _[Welcome, Elite Duelists.]_ The man greeted us. _[I'm Chancellor Sheepard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates.]_ I noticed that Jaden was half-asleep as I sweatdropped at him and turned my attention back to the Chancellor. _[Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the Future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course.]_ He finished with a small chuckle.

After that, we walked out of the school to get to our room assignments. I checked my Duel Pilot or my PDA...Personal Digital Assistant...I think that because I'm in yellow...I better use my uncle's color...so I will give this PDA more...yellow markings as my father called it.

"Well...DDA...Dilopho Digital Assistant...Seems to be a match." I said to myself. "Well...Looks like I'm staying in Ra Yellow...I wish I was in the blue dorms." I sighed.

"That would make us neighbors then." I turned to see Bastion walking up to me.

"Hey. Seems like it Bastion-san." I greeted, as I was looking at the soon-to-be DDA. "So...are we going there now?"

"I suppose." He answered. We were walking down the path as we saw Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey Bastion, Lian, you two in red too?" Jaden asked, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Jay...are you colorblind?" I asked.

"Nah, but I could've been." He snickered.

"Let's see yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I don't think so." Bastion answered.

"Same here...Well looks like we're in Ra Yellow." I added.

"Oh...So that's how it works." Jaden realized looking at his blazer.

"I thought you weren't colorblind." I said.

"So what? You think I am?" He glared at me.

"Nope. You said that just now." I pointed out.

"So...we'll see you and Liam around the dorms!" Jaden said to Bastion.

"I doubt that..." Bastion said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. "Your dorms are over there."

"Yeah...but we will meet later or soon." I said. "So...see you later?"

"See you later." Jaden said, as we waved to Jaden and Syrus as I and Bastion went to the dorms, leaving Jaden and Syrus to themselves.

* * *

 **(Time Skip! Skipping all boring walking moments)**

It didn't take long as we saw a building...which was completely yellow. Really yellow...hurts my eyes if you asked me how it looks.

"It's so yellowish." I said to myself.

"It is after all Ra Yellow." Bastion pointed out.

"Point taken." I replied.

As we soon found out that our rooms...were literally next door.

"So...we're close neighbors." I commented, as he nodded. We parted ways as we entered our rooms. I was greeted with a nice room whose walls are completely wite with a full sized bed, a dresser, a closet, a good sized desk with a computer and lamp on it, a window with a nice view of the ocean, a kitchen area...it was pretty nice, if I say myself. My luggage...was already here thanks to the staff.

"Now...time to give this PDA some make over." I said, as I took a brush, a paper with holes that are shaped like markings and a simple small...bucket...really small...probably has a 2 cm radius and was 5 cm tall, it was filled with yellow paint. As I began detailing the PDA as I finished it looked pretty good.

 _"Ahh...finally...the owner makes Slif-...oh this is Ra Yellow."_ My father said unimpressed. _"Well it's a good thing they cleaned up the room."_

"Yeah." I said, as another spirit appeared.

 _"Hey, this place ain't so bad. Just like you said boss."_ A red ogre with two horns on his head appeared.

"You did say the Ra Yellow was pretty nice." I pointed out, as my Dad went to a thinking posture.

 _"I did?"_ He asked as I just gave him a deadpanned look. _"I guess I did."_

"Yeah...Well I think we still need some posters here." I said, as I put a suitcase in front of me and opened it. To see a bunch of Kamen Rider posters.

 _"Indeed it does, young man."_ As a white...imagin...appeared as it looks like a swan...or a white majestic bird, if I deadpan, as I quickly put all the posters in random spots.

 _"It looks...more like home."_ He commented. _"Except there's no TV and our couch is gone too."_

"Yeah...feels like a dump." I agreed, as the ogre just smacked him by the head.

 _"And no one asked you, tebayaro!"_ The red ogre said.

 _"Oi Momotaros. Stop doing that...Even though I really want to smack him just now."_ My father said.

 _"Pfft, whatever."_ Momotaros said as he disappeared.

 _"Well...We still need to help you with lady-talking, Liam-chan."_ A blue Imagin, which was themed after a turtle appeared.

 _"Yeah Liam-chan! You really need to work on your lady talk if you want to get a pretty and fair lady."_ My uncle Dan said as he appeared.

 _"Oi Dan! Urataros! Time out! You two should know that Liam have been practicing lady-talking eversince we've been Spirits!"_ My father exclaimed.

 _"Yeah...I still need to finish this book. Although I need to do some research on young love life"_ Uncle Lance appeared with a book.

 _"Oi Lance-san, you really need to help Liam with his Love life from advices, not from those books."_ Kenzaki said, as he and Yuusuke appeared.

 _"You need to keep up the smile Liam-chan."_ Yuusuke commented as I sighed.

"Guys can we just...talk about it next time?" I asked.

 _"Fine."_ They said as they disappeared, as I heard a knock from the door.

I walked up to it, as I opened it to reveal Bastion.

"All settled in, I take it?" Bastion asked.

"Yep." I answered. "So, Bastion, what's up next on our to do list. Hopefully nothing about my love life."

"What!? No of course not. There is the Welcome Dinner for us, though. And that's not going to be a while until tonight."

"*Sigh* Then, is there anything else?" I asked, as he shook his head. "Then...that means a lot of free time for me to check out the school for the rest of the day. Meeting new people, explorings and maybe...a duel or two." I said as I took out the Duel Academy issued Duel Disk that I updated with the yellow lines.

"Nice Paint Job." He complimented. "And Happy Hunting."

"You bet." I replied.

* * *

 **(In a Random Location around the School)**

I was just walking around the school. It was rather impressive... I met a few people, while some were nice, while others...not so much. I just heard rumours, where lower classmen was discriminated and harrassed by the upperclassmen. Mostly the Blue Obelisk, not really surprising where most of the students were made up of rich students, usually having a connection. Luxurious interior design, high-quality rooming and lavish meals. As my dorm was given a rather fine meal... I pity those who are in Slifer Red... Should've made the ranks the same...No ranks are this different. Except peasants and Pretty boys.

Most of the Blue Obelisk, that I heard was mostly rich snobs and idiots, while some were nice and sociable. Hope I meet a nice girl rather than a rich idiot and snob around here.

As if the world heard me. I bumped into a person as said person fell. I quickly got up and apologized. "Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. It was an accident, I swear." I said as I bowed, as I saw the person I bumped into was a girl a year younger than me and has a long sandy blonde hair and she was...an Obelisk Blue, while she was accompanied by a red head and a black haired girl.

"Hey, what's wrong with you!" The red headed girl snapped.

"Yeah, watch where you're going!" The black haired girl added.

"So sorry! I didn't mean to." I apologized as I offered it to the girl I bumped into. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry that I bumped into you."

"I'm fine. Thank you." She said as she accepted my hand. As I just blushed at the sight of the girl, she was literally the cutest girl I met in my life. I just opened my mouth as my mouth was dry as a desert...even drier if I say so myself. The black head just giggle at me.

"Uhh..." I trailed off, as my father just appeared.

 _"*Whistle* Didn't know that you've got a pretty lady, Liam!"_ My father said, as the girls just widened their eyes.

"Dad!" I snapped out of daze.

 _"*Giggling* Don't tell me that you've forgot your practice."_ He mused as I blushed madly.

"It's not like that!" I argued.

 _"Of course not."_ He teased me...my father teased me...really what a sociable man. I just sighed at him.

"Please...just go..." I said, as he laughed and disappeared. "I'm so sorry about my father...he's usually not like that."

"No it's alright actually, never got to meet a Duel Spirit before. Say you're that guy who fought Crowler aren't you?" She asked.

"Y-Yes...It's me actually..." I managed to blurt out.

"Congratulations on your achievement of beating the Doctor at his own game." She congratulated me.

"T-Thanks." I thanked her. "Um...I'm Liam Cryo...what's your name?"

"Alexis Rhodes."

"Alexis, huh? Pretty name for you." I mentally facepalmed inside of me, 'Pretty name for you.' My uncle and Urataros will be killing me for this. "Uh...do you think that you can show me around if you have time? I'm kinda new here so I get lost easily around here." I chuckled nervously as the black haired just giggled and the red head glared at me.

"Maybe...but we have to go see our new classmates in Obelisk Blue." She explained.

"Well..again I'm sorry for bumping into you." I apologized.

"It's alright. See you around." She said as she and her friends left. I'm getting a lecture in 3...2...1...now.

 _"Really Liam?"_ My Uncle Dan appeared. _"Pretty name for you? I thought we've teached you a more...elaborate way to say that."_

 _"Ahh Liam-chan. You've got much to learn."_ Urataros appeared.

 _"Can't believe I'm saying this...but I'm disappointed with you Liam...Thought that you can reel her in like me reeling your mother...except she maybe a bit more...aggresive. At some point."_

 _"You really look stupid Liam-chan! You were opening your mouth like a fish."_ A humanoid Purple Dragon appeared with a headphone around his neck. This was Ryuutaros.

"Yes...I have to admit I really look a bit stupid." I admitted as he started laughing.

 _"Sugoi ne! Are we going to live here Liam-chan?"_ He asked innocently, looking at the high-tech stuff.

"Yes Ryuuta, we're going to live here for a few years." I answered.

 _"Nenene, Liam-chan, when do we meet Alexis-neechan again?"_ Ryuuta asked me.

"I don't know, Ryuuta." I answered.

 _"She seems to be nice, isn't she Liam-chan?"_ Ryuuta asked me again.

"Yes she is."

 _"Don't tell me you have a crush on her, Liam-chan~!"_ Ryuuta said teasing me.

"W-What are you talking about!?" I demanded from him.

 _"Nothing~!"_ He said teasing me.

I just sighed as they disappeared, as I began to walk again. As I went into an arena, as I walked inside the Arena.

"Hey Chazz, look it's that kid with those so-called Kamen Rider Cards!" A boy with glasses shouted as a black-haired snob...he's a flippin Obelisk Blue Student that was known as a rich snob, whaddaya expect?

"Huh?" I turned to see Jaden and Syrus. Huh? They're being harrassed by them...I guess.

"Is it now?" The black-haired kid asked...Presumed Chazz...What a snob...once again. "Well, it looks like he's a Ra Reject. Better than the Slifer Slackers anyway."

"Obelisk Blue doesn't really look so Obelisk with you three Discriminators in it." I scoffed. "Probably needs some new name tag...Obelisk Oddballs seemed nice."

"What did you say!?" A bulkier Obelisk Blue student asked.

"Are ya Deaf or something!? Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that you're Deaf. Probably people are just so worked up on your talking." I taunted in a mocking tone.

"Ouch!" Jaden laughed.

"Do you even know who you're talking to!?" The guy with glasses asked.

"Nope! Probably some Rich snob!" I guessed still in a mocking tone.

"That's Chazz Princeton!" He corrected.

"Chuzz Snobton?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he's got what it takes to be the Next King of Games!" He added.

"Bah! Duelist Prep School is way more easier than me getting my ass kicked by my mother!" I mocked, true to my words, my mother won against me like 80% against me. She made me do a lot of pushups."

"What!?" Chazz growled.

"I said that Duelist Prep School are for babies, ya deaf Obelisk..." I mocked in a deadpan tone. Why I mocked them? My father said that its really great to get someone that discriminates others angry. Why? They don't do tactics, they go all out...where they lose miserably.

"And you're a first year?" I asked.

"The best there is!" He claimed.

"Then you're the same as all of us. First years, where money, fame and connections are nullified." I shrugged. "I don't get it. People that has a rank higher has to help others. Not discriminate them."

"You'd better watch your mouth, Ra-" I interrupted him.

"Rejects!? Slackers!? They're called Ra Yellow and Slifer Red! Wait...don't tell me that you can't read...Okay here." I brought a blackboard out of nowhere packed with a piece of chalk. "This is Ra Yellow. R-a Ra. And this Y-e-l-l-o-w Yellow... This is Slifer. S-l-i-f-e-r. And this is R-e-d, Red. Get the picture?"

"Ouch!" Jaden, continued laughing and Syrus started laughing.

"That's all for today, childen's who can't read properly." I finished as I threw the blackboard and chalk to who knows where. "If you can't prove your skills like you told us, then do it on a duel."

"Then let's prove it right now!" Chazz growled. "One of my guys against you. I still want to show that Slifer Slacker-"

"Wait! You still can't read the Slifer Red!? I thought that my father told me that I teach the others fluently...Oh I know why! You are probably too stupid! The children without money can read properly at my first lesson...I have to make a notice that you're too stupid." I deadpanned as Jaden and Syrus was laughing. "Well...are you going to duel or what snob brain?"

"What's going on here?" A voice called as we turned to see Alexis.

"Hello Alexis." I greeted waving my hand.

"You know this Ra Reject-!"

"Wait you can't read Ra Yellow!? I still have to give you at least...twenty more lessons for one letter." I said in a really deadpan tone with the deadpan look.

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting other houses, you're making our house look bad." She said.

"Oh no he's not making Obelisk Blue bad...he's making hisself sound stupid." I deadpanned. "He can't read really well. So I taught them how to read, but they still have trouble learning."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I think that...I think he gets an F." I guessed as I was holding a notebook. "Make it a minus times twenty F's. You have a lot to learn that you're having trouble reading. Poor little Chuzzy Whazzy."

They just growled at me, as the bulkier one tried to punch me, as I caught the hand single-handedly. "You really need to start working out, I thought that your bulky body has more strength. I stand corrected eventually." I sighed, as I pushed him as he fell onto his butt. "It seems that you only have an excess advantage rather than an internal advantage. Y'know it's really rude to use your hands on an acquaintant." I said, as I grabbed my Duel Deck and placed it on ear level. "Prove it in the duel. Henshin."

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

As we got in the arena, I asked. "Who's the opponent, Chuzzy Whazzy?"

"Me! The name's Raizou! And I can't wait to show you up for the weaker duelist you are. I'll beat you-"

"Upupupup! I don't want to hear your stupid and lame speech. Show it in the game, not by mouth. If you say that you can, I'll ask you this. 'Can you back your words up?'" I interrupted him from finishing his speech. "And don't judge a book by its cover."

I twirled my Duel Deck as I inserted the Duel Deck to the Deck Slot of my...upgraded Duel Disk, which was abruptly really small, more like a gauntlet if you asked me. I upgraded it with my uncle's tech.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

As yellow lines formed up on my arm as the light died out, it was changed with a yellow lined Duel Disk with a Dilophosaurus's skull, which was lighted up in a bright brass gold color.

"Now it's showtime!" I announced as I put my right pointer below my chin. Like Psyga...eventhough he's a Dark Rider. "At least, I'm not you for the day." I drew my starting hand as well as Raizou.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Raizou:** 4000

 **Liam:** 4000

"This is going to be sweet." The nerd Obelisk Blue snickered.

"That Ra-"

"Stop! Don't say the Reject part because I can still hear you!" I interrupted with a deadpan tone.

"Seniority first!" Raizou stated. "Draw!" He readied his hand before making a decision. "First off I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode!" A middle aged man with blond hair appeared on the field. He had a sword in each hand and was wearing steel knight armor on his body. Behind him was a red cape(3/ATK: 1200/DEF:400) "Next his ability activates. When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon a second Marauding Captain!" A carbon opy of Marauding captain appeared next to the original. "Lastly I put a card face down and end my turn. Let's see you get through that Reject!"

"Draw!" I took a card as I sighed. *Sigh* Great start...but~you do need a lesson along with Chuzz..." I deadpanned. 'He got me on an ATK lockdown, I can't really attack his monsters. Wait! That doesn't mean that I couldn't destroy it with a Spell Card!'

"Alright! I'll play...Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my hand and I'll destroy all your monsters on the Field." As I discarded a card, a vortex of Lighting appeared sucking both Marauding Captains. "First I'll summon Hunter Rider Cerato in ATK Mode!"

As my Uncle appeared...Dan if you're wondering between Uncle Dan or Uncle Lance. As he took a Driver that looked like Tsukasa's Buckle except it has 17 Rider Insignia. It was because of it's consisting of Heisei and Neo-Heisei. As he placed the buckle around his waist and a silver strap appeared with a notebook that looked like Tsukasa's except the black was changed with a burning red color and a burning red Ceratosaurus's head was embedded on it's silver coloring instead of the burning red lines. He took a card as he held it.

 _"Henshin!"_ As he inserted the card and closed the buckle.

 **HUNTER RIDE: CERATO!**

As seventeen holographical silhuoettes appeared with each Kamen Rider Symbols on them, as they merged into one as Uncle Dan's attire was changed into a grey trench-coat with a hoodie. A cross was seen along his chest as two holographical cards appeared above him, before it embedded itself onto each of his hand. As the robes of his trench-coat was colored in red along with his sides of the trench coat was colored in burning red also(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1700)

"Who's that?" Raizou asked.

"Introduce yourself, Uncle." I said, as he smiled.

 _"Just a passing through Hunter Rider na. You better remember that!"_ He said, pointing his hand in a gun shape at Raizou.

"Look Syrus! He has a Duel Spirit too!" Jaden pointed out from the sideline.

"Are you sure, Jay?" Syrus asked slowly.

"Yeah, I mean, are you sure it's not ventriloquism? Although I met one of them, but he's different than him." Alexis said, as she was talking about my dad, instead of my uncle.

"I'm sure you two. Although why is he wearing an orange trench-coat." This caught my Uncle's attention.

 _"YOU IDIOT! IT'S BURNING RED! ARE YOU COLORBLIND OR ARE YOU STUPID!?"_ He demanded as I snickered.

 _"But...I'm literally disappointed on you, Liam-chan."_ Uncle Dan said as he facepalmed.

"Eh?" I asked.

 _"You didn't tell me that you already hit on a girl! A beautiful one if I may add."_ He commented as I and Alexis blushed.

"Wow! You're right! It is a Duel Spirit!" Syrus realized.

"He really isn't using Ventriloquism...except the comment he made caught me off guard." Alexis added.

"It's not like that! Bah! Just attack the idiot in blue." I sighed as he nodded.

 _"Fine then."_ My uncle scoffed, as he brought a card as he inserted it.

 **ATTACK RIDE: CERATLEAVER!**

As a giant red sword with some flaming features on it appeared as my uncle grabbed it and twirled it around. _"Yosh! Ikuze!"_ He said as he inserted another card into the buckle.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: C-C-C-C-CERATO!**

As a row of cards appeared running towards Raizou, when the sword glowed radiantly as he slashed downwards as the slash grew bigger and bigger through each card it passed until it comes in contact with Raizou as he flinched from the attack.

 **Raizou:** 2000

 **Liam:** 4000

"Done...And I place two cards face down."

Raizou just growled. "Lucky shot! Next time, you won't be-"

 _"Yare yare! I forgot how most Obelisk Blue students are complete pricks and snobs...well except a few students that I managed to befriend."_ My uncle scoffed as he shouldered his sword.

"Continue..." I sighed as Raizou just tilt his head. "I said continue idiot!"

"Bah, I'll make you regret for calling me an idiot! I activate my Trap Card, DNA Surgery!" The face down card flipped up and showed a picture of a man in a surgeon's clothes along with two other people. "With this on the field I get change all face up Monster's Type into whatever I want. I choose Warrior."

"What's the point? My Hunter Rider is a warrior." I said with a confused face.

"You should wait and watch Reject! You'll see what I mean. Next I summon Summoner Monk in ATK mode!" A priest in dark robes appeared with...arcanic thingies surrounding him. Suddenly armor appeared on the monster, symbolizing its change from spellcaster to Warrior type(4/ATK:800/DEF:1600). Don't be angry at me because I don't know what the arcanic thingies around the monk are!

"Now I play Call of Haunted and Special Summon Marauding Captain!" He announced as the captain appeared on his side(4/ATK:1200/DEF:400). "And its effects activates and I change him into DEF position." The monk then sat down into lotus position, going into defense mode. "Next I activate A Forces! For every Spellcaster or Warrior on the field, my Warrior types gets an extra 200 ATK point boost each. From what I see there are three warrior types on the field. So that is a 600 point boost to each of my monsters."

Marauding Captain(4/ATK:1200-1800/DEF:400)

Summoner Monk(4/ATK:800-1400/DEF:1600)

"Finally I play the Spell Card Shrink on your Hunter Rider." He announced as Hunter Rider Cerato becomes Half-Sized(4/ATK:2300-1150/DEF:2000)

 _"Shit!"_ My uncle cursed. _"That's why I hate those types of cards!"_

"And that's enough to destroy his Hunter Rider." Syrus gasped.

"Go Marauding Captain destroy his Hunter Rider!" As the Marauding Captain raised his sword and slashed my uncle.

 **Raizou:** 2000

 **Liam:** 3350

"Uncle!" I shouted. "Ghh...Are you done?"

"I place a face down and end my turn."

I drew a card as I grinned. "Great! I'm calling... **FINAL TURN!** "

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Decade Henshin Theme)**

"No way! He won!?" Jaden asked surprised.

"He's bluffing, there's no way he could win this duel!" Chazz scoffed.

"Now I play the best card I can get...I play a pot of Greed!" I drew two cards as I smiled. "Next, I play...Emergency Time!"

"Hmph...what does it do?"

I smiled. "It let's me choose one of the Prototype cards, my father made for me." As I held the Duel Disk into my left ear as I say.

"Emergency Time." As it just rang as blue lines appeared changing the Golden Brass lines with Cobalt Blue lines.

 _ **EMERGENCY TIME!**_

As I grabbed a card from my deck as I smirked at it. "I play...Hunter Rider Rollcall! This allows me to summon three of my Hunter Riders...in there Pre-Final Form!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way!" I grinned.

As a blue magic circle appeared, along with a silvery veil and a mirror like object. As my father already donned in his Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Dragon Style stepped out of the magic circle(5/ATK:3300/DEF:2300).

My uncle appeared with a phone-like device as he pressed a few buttons.

 **KUUGA!**

 **AGITO!**

 **RYUKI!**

 **FAIZ!**

 **BLADE!**

 **HIBIKI!**

 **KABUTO!**

 **DEN-O!**

 **KIVA!**

 **DECADE!**

 **W!**

 **OOOS!**

 **FOURZE!**

 **WIZARD!**

 **GAIM!**

 **DRIVE!**

 **GHOST!**

 **EX-AID!**

He pressed the final button as it announced.

 **FINAL KAMEN RIDE: C-C-C-C-CERATO!**

The burning red color on the Trench-coat was literally set burning as my Uncle replaced the belt buckle with the C-Touch as all Kamen Rider Symbols, which were really tiny embedded themselves on the left side of the hood as they were colored in a burning red color. He placed the buckle at the left side of his belt. As the gloves were turned into silver from regular grey as they also had the symbols of the seventeen riders(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)

The third one reveals my Uncle Lance already in a Trench-coat with two golden Dragon markings on either sides of the unbuttoned Trench-coat as well as a knight-themed helmet motive on the trim of the hood and lastly was the belt that has a black rectangular box with Ryuga's symbol on it, except it was colored in a Golden Topaz. As he took a card from the box as he flips it. The surroundings literally became cloudy as lightnings appeared around him, seemingly not zapping him, but surrounds him. As the sword, he brought was changed into a more deadly looking blade with the center still leaving a hole, as he inserted the card into the card reader as it announced.

 **SURVIVE!**

As lightnings appeared and surrounded him as the trench-coat gradually changed from dark grey to a bright yellow color, which still leaves the lighter grey as the left shoulder guard turned into a dragon's upper jaw. While the hood has a more chinese dragon look. With the motive turning into a dragon's jaws and the deck was turned into a glazing yellow(6/ATK:2400/DEF:1800).

 **(BGM End)**

"As with that finished, I'll have Hunter Rider Dilopho-Survive Form attack your Marauding Captain." I said, as my uncle took a card and inserted it into his sword.

 **FINAL VENT!**

As Draggolder, the golden version of Dragreder appeared and turned into Dragrusher, where its former appearance shattered like glass as it turned into its Survive mode, where its upper head turned into a knight themed helmet, as its front claws turning into a pair of clawed arms, its back claws were turned into a larger claws. The tail was longer as its end was turned into a giant saber that was literally deadlier than the previous form.

As it swirls around Uncle Lance as he jumped, with Dragrusher circling around him as my uncle spinned as Dragrusher shot a blast of lightning that travelled to his right leg as he was sent in an amazing speed courtesy of Dragrusher's lightning blast. As he kicked the Marauding Captain, with the latter exploding as my uncle landed safely on my field.

 **Raizou:** 1400

 **Liam:** 3350

"Next I'll have Hunter Rider Cerato-Kamen Rider Complete Form to attack your Summoner Monk." I announced as my Uncle just pressed a button with the insignia of Blade on it.

 **BLADE!**

 **KAMEN RIDE!**

 **KING!**

As it has finished announcing, the right hand gauntlet of my uncle turned into Blade's card, which was in King form. Then from a blink of barcodes, Blade in King form appeared. As he did the same thing as my uncle inserted a card into his former buckle.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-B-BLADE!**

As in front of them were the translucent energized and enlarged versions of Spade Ten, Jack, Queen, King and Ace. In front of Blade was colored in yellow, while in front of my uncle was colored in burning red as they slashed their swords where two giant slashes appeared, as it passed through the cards that made up the Royal Straight Flush as they hit the Summoner Monk, where he exploded. As the Blade King form disappered in barcodes.

 **Raizou:** 300

 **Liam:** 3350

"Finally I'll have Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Dragon Style finish you off!" I announced. "Go for it Tou-san!"

 _"Ahh...yare yare, I didn't know that Obelisk Blue still discriminates other houses."_ He complained as he took a ring as he placed it on his middle right finger and flipped the Hand-Author once. _"But your idea of Obelisk Oddballs was pretty good for the discriminators."_

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO! LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

 _"Time to take out the trash!"_ My father announced as he scanned the ring.

 **CHOINE, SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

As an energized blue dragon appeared, it twirled around my father before bursting out of his chest as the dragon head came to life, as it roared and its eyes glowed faintly. After charging the head, my father was lifted by an arcane force. _"Saa...Finale da!"_

As he took out another ring and flipped the Hand-Author twice as he quickly scanned it.

 **CHOINE, BLIZZARD! SAIKO!**

 _"Checkmate."_ He said as a row of blue magic circles appeared as it was pointing towards Raizou, as the dragon head roared and sent a barrage of Icicles at Raizou. They multiplied with every magic circle, they passed through as they finally hit Raizou.

 **Raizou:** 0

 **Liam:** 3350

 **DUEL END!**

* * *

The holograms disappeared and the duel disks deactivated as my Duel Disk's blue lines turned into yellow as the yellow lines retracted to my Duel Deck as I put it away. The Duel Disk changed into a silver Gauntlet with faint gold trails. "Looks like I win." I said as I twirled the Duel Deck as it glowed as its yellow lines slowly died out.

"I lost to a Reject." Raizou said in disbelief.

"Hmph...idiotic brat." I commented. "My mother beats me a few times in the first turn. I didn't know that Obelisk Blue students have pathetic strategies...well at least most of them."

"Awesome Duel Liam!" Jaden shouted as I waved at him.

I looked at my DDA as it showed it was nearly time for the feast. "Well looks like I need to get going. See ya Oddballs!" I said at Chuzz, Raizou and the nerd as I dashed off to my dorm.

* * *

 **(At the Welcome Feast)**

As I and the other 1st year students were eating at each of our dorms. I eventually helped out the Slifer Red's dinner by cooking more...elaborate meals if you asked me, they need some better food than a pack of sardines, some sauces and a rice bowl. Packed with some chopsticks, I eventually have to cook a turkey that I brought through my connect ring...what? I have the power of Kamen Rider Wizard...Well...at least only the minor rings. Like Connect, Bind, Teleport and Sleep rings. Why do I have a Sleep ring? I couldn't sleep at night, guess you can call me a nightowl for this.

Well at least the foods we were having were a lot more elaborate than Obelisk Blue's since I worked in my mother's fancy restaurant. My mom owns a restaurant as she has a few days of closing in the weekends, so she could duel me, heck my friends also work there if there were some holidays besides the weekends. Plus, the room states are clearly the same, so we didn't get a fancy dining room. But we did get an average dining room.

Not to mention our awesome headmaster, who cooked our food...with some of my advices. And my help with the Slifer Red's cookings. The Headmaster was really friendly and a little goofy too, as I helped him with the cookings that he...wasn't really cooking rather just steaming rice and buying canned food...Yeah...not really inspiring although his personality does makes him a highly respected Headmaster.

"You defeated an Obelisk Blue!?" Bastion asked as he nearly choked, while we were talking well...about the recent actiivities that I've recently gotten into. That is where you readers know it.

 **(A/N: *Sigh* Never thought he could break the Fourth Wall...)**

 **(Dan: You really need to make your son stop playing with the rules of the Fourth Wall, y'know?)**

 **(Lance: *Sipping his tea* Well he is a quarter god, where he doesn't know that right now...not yet at least.)**

 **(A/N: Enough! Just let the readers...continue reading without any interruptions...)**

 **(Dan & Lance: Fine...)**

Anyways as I helped him not choking his food. "Not really a big deal...I thought their talking about skills and wealth are more annoying than my mother's dog..." I said. "That dog literally scared the living out of me..." I said, as I took a bit of my Pork Chashu that I managed to make with the help of a little...ring, I supposed you can say that.

"But...if you say is true than Chazz and his pals are more annoying than your dog, I persume. They must be more annoying than a dog." Bastion commented.

"You...could say that...he was a little Husky nonetheless...he still has five rows of teeth and barks like a dinosaur..." I replied with a little vibration courtesy of the reminder he tried to bite me with his rows of serrated teeth. I shivered in the memory of it, as I quickly shook my head to remove the thought of the killer husky. "But they are more like are all bark and no bite...while my dog barks a few times, before trying to rip my head off."

"Must be really scary to be you." Bastion commented taking another bite of his pork.

"You have no idea, how my mother duels me and makes me do pushups...at least fifty if I was correct...with a bunch of noise around me...Once I made a mistake she makes me do another fifty." I shivered once again from the thought.

"Must be what we imagine hell would be like." He pointed out.

"You have a lot to learn...well...at least don't make me turn to my mother." I squeaked. "With a bunch of level 10 or more monsters that she could summon. I couldn't last a few turns without using Nutrient Z or Emergency Provisions or even Negate Attack."

"But...you still won against an Obelisk Blue student." He pointed out.

"Pfft...Please my mother can beat them it at most a few turns." I informed.

"What a mother you have." He commented.

"She's like the Devil...only a Devil in Duels if I may add...she's literally the most lovable person, when it comes to family business...my father also rumored that she beats my father and my uncle single-handedly in hand-to-hand combat...He says that she was a martial artist...Don't know how he gets married with a lovely yet deadly woman." I said as Bastion just shook his head.

"I pity your life." He said shooking his head.

"Thanks a lot." I replied as we continued eating our dinner. "Not to mention my aunts...can't believe they were the same as my mother."

"What a family you have." He shooked his head once more.

"Hey, at least they were literally protective to me and my siblings and my cousins...they beat a bully up and threw them into a trash can." I whispered. "Really protective when it comes to family."

"Can't believe you have a monstrous yet lovely family." He said as he took a sip of his soda.

"I know...I get that a lot." I said, as I took a sip of my soda float and finished our dinner.

* * *

 **(Dorm...or more like assigned room)**

I was literally stuffed with the welcome dinner...never knew I could eat so much food. I was just taking a note on my notebook. As I was just about to finish.

 _"My my Liam-chan...You impressed us."_ Urataros appeared as he was in a thinking pose.

 _"You have reeled a lady into your arms...just make sure you do a duel with her."_ My uncle appeared.

"I can't believe that my Duel Spirits and my relatives are teasing me." I muttered as they laughed.

 _"You should be proud, y'know! Not everyone could reel in a pretty lady, except me."_ Urataros mused.

 _"Yeah Liam-chan! You better get a lovely smile to get her attention."_ Yuusuke appeared as he was standing with his usual attire at my desk.

 _"Ahh...You better get a pretty lady by your side Liam-chan. Unlike Natsumi, who always makes me suffer."_ Tsukasa appeared with his camera, as he was sitting on the computer chair.

"I better get sleeping now.." I said, as a man with light brown hair appeared. His attire consisted of a pale blue scarf, a white T-Shirt, a black coat, a pair of red jeans. he man also has a peculiar bat, that was colored in gold, has red eyes, black ears and black wings. Inside the wings were white details. The bat itself looked like a mechanical bat...although it is a sentient being. The man is Wataru Kurenai, while the bat is Kivat the Third.

 _"Liam, there's two people outside."_ Wataru informed.

 ** _"Yeah, but it looks like they don't have a bad intention."_** Kivat added.

"Better check them out." I said, as I ditched the uniforms and brought my black T-Shirt with a freezing blue Cryolophosaurus just standing in the middle of the shirt, as I wore my Trench-coat and a pair of grey colored jeans. I also got my blue Scarf, so I don't get a cold. It is might as well say it cold outside.

As I walked out of my room, I saw Jaden and Syrus running towards the Obelisk Arena, where we were when I defeated Raizou.

 _"Better reel them in."_ Urataros sighed.

"No kidding. What are they doing here in the middle of the night?" I asked to no one in particular.

 _"Uhh...Liam. It's still eight P.M."_ My uncle sweatdropped.

"But it's still late." I retorted, as I ran and my Duel Spirits disappeared, but not without a sigh from each of them. As I was half-way there.

"Raise your hands up." A voice called from behind.

"Uh...Alexis?" I asked as I recognized the voice, as I turned and put off my hoodie.

"Liam? Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"It's Eight P.M, technically not the middle of the night...But I could ask the same with you." I said. "So...why are you here?"

"Well I heard something outside, so...I decided to check what's going on." She answered.

"Well...I was doing the same...except it was Jaden and Syrus, who were going into the Obelisk Arena." I answered her previous question. "Not to mention how chilly it is out here."

"Yeah." She said.

"Let's get going." I said as she nodded, but not before taking of my scarf and ut it around her neck.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"For warming you up silly...it's chilly out here." I answered as she blushed slightly, while I was blushing also.

"Let's get going then." She offered as I nodded and we continued to run to the arena.

* * *

 **(Obelisk Arena)**

After I and Alexis got into the arena, we saw Jaden and Chuzz...yes I'm using Chuzz so don't get me wrong with the mispells. I saw Syrus on Jaden's side, as Chuzz's goons on his side. We saw that they already engaged in battle.

"Oh man, Jaden walked right into that one." Syrus said in a nervous tone. As I and Alexis went to his side.

"Hey what's going on!?" I demanded.

"Chazz challenged Jaden into a Duel...an unfair duel in fact." Syrus said.

"But~Jaden is really great in duels." I pointed out, as he nodded nervously.

"I thought we'd find you here." Alexis said with her arms crossed.

"Actually it was me. But~she caught sight of you first so I could say that she's leading this." I said.

"Yeah, but it looks like Jaden is holding his own against Chazz." Alexis pointed out.

"What I'm worried is Chuzz's face downed card." I said in a worry tone. "He's waiting for something...something that's not pretty."

"Minor?" Chuzz scoffed and started his turn again. "After this turn, you're gonna have a major setback! I play the Trap Card Call of the Haunted in order to bring back Chthonian Soldier!" As a dark night appeared on the field with a loud battle cry(4/ATK:1200/DEF:1400). "Next I play my Reborn Zombie in DEF mode!" A decaying zombie with tattered apparel appeared on the field(4/ATK:1000/DEF:1600).

"Alright! Time to go bigger!" Jaden drew his next card and smiled. "And I have just the card to do it!"

"Bring it on Slacker!" Chuzz challenged.

"It is brought! I activate Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" As we watched the green man with huge angel wings and the red flaming woman fused into a man with an angel wing on his left side, while the right hand was replaced by a draconic red dragon head with a red draconic tail behind him(6/ATK:2100/DEF:1200). "See? Told ya I'd go bigger."

"You know, I was hoping you'd do that." Chuzz smirked as I felt a bad aura around me. Uh-oh.

"Why's that?"

"I sacrifie my Reborn Zombie in order to take control of your Wingman!" Reborn Zombie was literally set on dark flames as it surrounded the draconic Wingman as it pulled the Wingman onto Chuzz's fiel giving him a darker look.

"Not my Wingman." Jaden groaned as his favorite monster was turning against him.

"That's not good." Syrus worried.

"Gee Sherlock. How come I didn't figure that out?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know Slacker, you're so predictable. You wouldn't shut up about that Wingman during the exams so I knew you were going to summon him sooner or later." Chuzz mused.

"Well, since that Wingman was Special Summon, I can summon another monster during my turn." Jaden looked at his cards. 'Guess he didn't have a monster that is strong enough. But he surely can win this' I thought.

Jaden made his decision. "Alright, I play Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF Mode and switch Sparkman to DEF." A large bulky armored warrior made of Clay appeared on the field(4/ATK:800/DEF:2000) while Sparkman kneeled down. "There, all done."

"That's your move?" Chuzz drew his next card and smirked. "I'll show you what a real move is! I play the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown!" A green typhoon appeared ad destroyed Jaden's Facedown, which was Mirror Force.

"Not my Mirror Force too." He whined.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack his Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman enveloped himself in orange flames and tackles Clayman, with the latter exploding. "Let's not forget about his ability, since he destroyed a Monster, you take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK points!"

Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden and used his Draconic hand to send a flamethrower at Jaden who fell to his knees.

 **Chazz:** 3600

 **Jaden:** 2400

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Chuzz said as a reverse card appeared on the field. We heard some muffled sounds coming from Jaden. Chuzz's smirk grew wider. "Aw, what's wrong? You gonna cry?" Chuzz got his answer when the sounds revealed to be a full-blown laughter which threw everyone threw a loop excluding me. Jaden stood up a huge grin on his face.

"This is awesome!"

"Yep that's Jaden." I said, as a smirk come across my face.

"What!?" Chazz stared at Jaden like he was insane.

"This is exactly what I came for." Jaden rubbed his nose. "I mean c'mon; the trash talking, the action, it's all so great!"

"You're insane." Chuzz said flatly.

"Nah that's Jaden alright."

"That's a compliment to me." Jaden drew his next card. "I switch Sparkman into ATK Mode and place one card facedown and end my turn." A reverse card appeared on the field while his Sparkman just stood in ATK mode.

"You truly are an insane Slacker." Chuzz drew a card. "I summmon Chtonian Soldier in ATK Mode!" A Shadow knight appeared with its curved blade ready. "Now Flame Wingman, attack his Sparkman now!"

"Not so fast there Chazz, I have a Trap!" Jaden revealed his facedown which was revealed to be-

"M-Mirror Gate!"

"Aw yeah!" Jaden cheered.

"He's still in this!" Alexis smiled.

"That's Jaden...eventhough I met him a few days ago." I commented.

"Now Sparkman and Wingman switch sides!" Sparkman and Flame Wingman switched Duel Fields as they clashed in the middle with Wingman overpowering Sparkman, causing a huge explosion.

"NO!" Chuzz screamed in failure.

"Guess he got a plan, but got blown apart. Literally!" I grinned as the Life Points changed.

 **Chazz:** 3100

 **Jaden:** 2400

"And like you said a while ago, let's not forget about my Wingman's ability! You take damage equal to Sparkman's ATK Points!" Jaden reminded as the residual electricity from Sparkman attacked Chuzz, causing him to scream in pain. Again...

 **Chazz:** 1500

 **Jaden:** 2400

"Yeah! He's in the lead!" Syrus cheered.

"He could win this." I added with a thinking pose.

"Pure luck!" Chuzz started and revealed a facedown. "I play the Trap Card Chthonian Blast; now since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of your Monsters, and you take the Damage equal to half of the destroyed Monster's Attack!" As a dark mist surrounded Flame Wingman and swallowed him whole.

 **Chazz:** 1500

 **Jaden:** 1350

"Now Chthonian Soldier, attack his life points directly!" The Shadow knight slashed Jaden, making him step back.

 **Chazz:** 1500

 **Jaden:** 150

"Oh man...he's back in the gutter..." Syrus groaned.

"But he may have a chance to end this." I added.

"Now I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and simmon Mefist the Infernal General!" Chhonian Soldier disappeared as a heavily armored knight appeared with a giant battle axe as well as riding a black armored giant goat(5/ATK:1800/DEF:1700)...a giant goat...it has horns don't get me wrong, plus the helmet on its head makes me confused.

"Is that a giant goat?" I asked.

"I think it is." Syrus answered.

"Great. Thanks for the answer." I thanked.

"Not bad..." Jaden started.

"Not bad?" Chazz smirked. "You're something else ya know that Slacker, acting all confident. But your monsters won't save you now!"

As Jaden was about to begin his turn, Tsukasa appeared surprising me, Alexis and Syrus.

 _"We got company."_ He informed.

"Oh no...Guys! It's Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're al gonna get seriously busted!" Alexis shouted to the Duelists.

"Oh no! We got to get out of here now!" I shouted.

 _"Well...You're on your own."_ Tsukasa scoffed as he disappeared.

"Such a douchebag." I cursed. "Guys stop this at once!"

"What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so-?" I interrupted him.

"That's because duels are forbiddened in off-hour dueling in any arena!" I informed them.

"Chazz knows that!" Alexis shouted as the boy in question was all red. "Lemme guess...he didn't tell you?"

"Of course not." I deadpanned. "He must have had a back up plan...Which I thought of recently."

"C'mon Chazz, let's go!" The nerd said.

"Fine..." Chuzz snorted then turned away.

"Hey wait a minute, this duel isn't over!"

Chuzz hopped off the platorm and started walking away with his goons. "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you!" He pointed to me. "You beating Crowler was a fluke."

"Yeah! Whatever! You're probably jealous right now." I smirked as he glared at me as he and his goons walked away.

"But..."

"Jay! C'mon!" Syrus urged.

"They're already close! Guess I don't have a choice." As I took a purple colored ring as I put it on my right finger.

"Come on! I don't want to say this but hold hands!" I shouted as we holded hands as I scanned the ring.

 **TELEPORT, PLEASE!**

As a blue magic circle appeared and transported us to the outside of the building. I just panted.

"Great...I couldn't master it." I said, as I dropped unconscious, but not before.

"Liam!" The shouts of Jaden, Syrus and Alexis as darkness engulfed me.

* * *

 **(Sub-Conscious)**

As I woke up, I was no longer outside the building. But I was at the Hikari Photo Studio...What? I was lying on a couch...a white couch nonetheless.

"Oi Liam-chan." I heard Tsukasa called me as Yuusuke was sitting on a chair and Tsukasa was standing besides him.

"Hello Liam-chan!" Yuusuke greeted.

"Uhh...Why am I here?" I asked them.

"You're in your sub-conscious, boy." Tsukasa explained.

"Hello Liam, my boy." An old man came from the doorway with some tea. "Do you want tea?"

"Oh. Yes please." I answered as he poured the tea into a cup, where I took it and took a sip from it. "Arigatou."

"Doitashimashite." He replied as he went to the doorway.

"So...why am I here?" I asked.

"Y'know that your father said that the rings are dangerous right?" Tsukasa told me.

"Wait...are we talking about the rings?" I asked again.

"That's right...Your father told us to keep an eye on you, when using the ring..." Tsukasa added.

"Probably...not the brightest idea of using the Teleport Ring." I sighed as Yuusuke nodded.

"It is the one that uses so much mana after all." He added.

"Yeah...Where's Natsumi-san by the way?" I asked.

"Hello Liam-kun." She appeared by the doorway with kiva-la.

 **"Ohayo Liam-chan~!"** Kiva-la greeted.

"Ohayo Kiva-la, Natsumi-san..." I greeted them.

"So...what's with visit?" Natsumi-san asked.

"He used the Teleportation Ring." Yuusuke explained as she gasped.

"Liam-kun, you promised us not to use it except in an emergency." She pouted.

"Gomenasai..." I apologized.

 **"But you know he consequences, right~?"** Kiva-la asked.

"Yes..." I trailed off.

"You need to make a move Liam-chan...you really need a girlfriend now." Tsukasa said, tiddling his camera.

"Yes, I know Tsukasa-san." I replied.

"Eh? Liam-chan finally finds a girl?" Natsumi-san asked.

"E-Eh! It's not like that Natsumi-san! I barely met her around the place! It's a coincidence that I met her." I argued. As she chuckled along with Kiva-la.

"You're always like that Liam-kun." She said while chuckling as I sighed.

"I can't believe that my friends are toying with me." I said in disbelief.

"Well Liam-chan. Your friends are getting worried about you." Yuusuke said.

"Time for you to go back to the real world." Tsukasa added.

"Send my greeting to your father, Liam-kun!" Natsumi-san added.

"Alright. Bye." I said as I walked to the door, where the...other side was a white void.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

Alright...I've just gotten back from my sub-consciousness...which was...rather intriguing...to have a Hikari Photo Studio in it. As I opened my eyes, I saw...a white ceiling...I was in the infirmary...what?

"Uhh...I think I'm still dreaming." I commented as I got up. "My back...Huh?"

I saw no one as I was in an infirmary gown...it's a fuckin gown...

"Ugh...Now I feel like a jerk." I said to myself as I got out of bed and take off my gown as I grabbed my T-shirt, my trench-coat, my pants, my scarf, my DDA, my Deck and my Duel Gauntlet that was left on the table.

As I took all my stuff and got off my infirmary gown. I checked the time...which was 4 A.M...I've been out for eight hours...I forgot to study...

"Shi-"

 _"Liam! Language!"_ My father appeared as he shut me up and disappeared.

"Sorry!" I apologized as I ran to my dorm...in full speed and study about today's test...

* * *

 **And Finally I'm done writing the next chapter...*Slam* I've been writing this from a few days ago...I really need some help...If...Anyone wants to make the Cover Image...PM me. *Faint***

 **Dan: Lance...carry him...**

 **Lance: Come on! *Dragging Ken out of the room***

 **Dan: An additional Disclaimer that Ken is put onto the story!**

 **Lance: Meaning this will be...HNNGHHH! A Partially Self-Insert! Hnngghhh! How could he be so heavy?!**

 **Dan:...Don't ask me...**

 **Lance:...And it's about time to wrap this chapter up!**

 **Dan: Yay! But...we forgot about the RWBY and the Scythe Wielder's Christmas Special...**

 **Lance: Sh-**

 **Dan: LANGUAGE!**

 **Lance: Sorry...See ya later minna!**

 **Dan: See ya later minna!**


	3. Love in First Duel!

**Hey Guys, God90zilla here. One of you...in the RWBY and the Scythe Wielder complained about the story...I really regret of starting to make that fanfic...but the show must go on! Anyways, I'm here to bring out the Next Chapter for Kamen Rider X Yu-Gi-Oh GX right now today...Yes today! So, without further a do onto the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer! : God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs...maybe a few new cards...and some other OC Riders...Anyways onto the show!**

 **Review:**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Well...It is actually the most inspiring fanfic because some of the...Fanfics I read are uncomplete or...rather let's just say dull. So, thanks for leaving the review. BTW nice name you have.**

* * *

 **Ep 3: Love in First Duel**

* * *

I was just reading the materials of the exam...eventhough my mother made me do drills to make me memorise them...As it was already morning. I yawned...I just took a cup of coffee and took a sip. Ahh...the taste of white coffee.

 _"Ahh! It's already morning!"_ My father appeared with a cup of black coffee in his right hand. I took a sip from my coffee. _"Remember son...Crowler is a huge jerk that makes people really..._ drilled out _."_

"What?" I asked.

 _"He means that Crowler...makes students, who aren't in the Obelisk Blue students...drained...he's actually a really young teacher...he's really old and grumpy...I really want to stomp his face."_ My uncle Dan appeared as he was taking a sip from his mocha.

 _"What ever floats your boat...but with Crowler in it...You'll be begging for your life."_ My other Uncle appeared as he was sipping on his tea. _"Don't...ever...say that he's interesting...Our warning...our shots..."_

"Right..." I trailed off.

 _"But...maybe he has changed."_ Uncle Dan shrugged.

 _"But you never know..."_ My father replied deeply.

 _"Exactly!"_ Uncle Lance agreed. Taking another sip from his tea.

 _"Lance-san...can you please stop drinking tea?"_ Yuusuke appeared along with Kenzaki.

 _"Ahh...you'll get a stomachache from drinking too much tea." Kenzaki warned_.

 _"He'll never do what you say*Sigh*...he's a tea-aholic. Y'know?"_ My father sighed looking in disbelief at my tea-drinking uncle.

"Guys...It's time for my exam." I sighed at them as they looked at each other and gave me a thumbs-up, as they disappeared.

* * *

 **(Class)**

I was just walking into class as I sat in the middle row of the classroom...Apparently from the last time, my father informed me that it was actually the first years at the bottom and the higher years going up. But now...Blues were on the top, yellow in the middle and the red in the bottom...unfortunately, I was in the middle as the Blues were bugging me, by glaring at me...I gave them a glare of death, as they shook in fear. I just ignored them and pay attention onto my front...As we were all finally seated, we met our first teacher, which was...CROWLER!?

"Alright everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting any noisy conversations in the room. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach you different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, Mrs. Rhodes?" Alexis just nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monster Cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick-Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards."

"Per~fect!" Crowler said in sing-song tone..."Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded as she sat back down.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers..."You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused Syrus to jump out of his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh...A Field Spell...is the thing...that affects the thing..." Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Damn...talk about the nervousness of the question." I muttered, as my father appeared only allowing me to see him.

 _"That's Crowler alright...Still an imbecile."_ He said narrowing his eyes into the Doctor.

"How do you know?" I asked in a silent volume.

 _"He's my teacher from the first class."_ He said.

"That's a bummer." I muttered.

 _"True to that."_ He replied as he disappeared.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" Everyone in the Obelisk Blue mocked exlcuding Alexis. As every mock I heard makes me clench my hands. My father appeared once again, only making visible to me.

 _"Liam! Get your butt down! Your Brain is upside down...!"_ He said as he smacked me.

"Ow..." I moaned, as I thought of something...that could mocked him...

"You know something, teach?" Everyone turned to Jaden, who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't make fun of the Slifer or Ra...I mean...Liam beat you in your game in your own game... you were using your personal deck...yet you lost. When you make fun of Ra and Slifer...you're making fun of yourself." As he was livid in anger as the Slifer's bursted laughing along with some from Ra, who chuckled and Alexis laughed a bit. I was...chuckling a bit.

* * *

 **(Next! Class)**

After the boring first lesson with the wizzing doctor, we were at our next class. With the Slifer Red's Headmaster, finally no wizzing doctor!

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist..."

I noticed that Syrus and Jaden were whispering about something, as I just smiled at them and turned attention to the professor. As I heard-

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus said in a rather loud whisper, that the professor stopped his lecture.

I noticed that Banner was looking at the duo as Syrus whimpered. "Uh-oh, I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Uh, yes?"

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus blinked.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked. Syrus was...confused until he felt something I think, as he looked down...I didn't know what he was looking at. Everyone laughed as Syrus picked up a fat tabby cat...Okay...it was a bit funny.

* * *

 **(Locker Room)**

I was in the locker room, as I was finished with my gym class for the Ra Yellows and I was the last one in. "Well...Miss Fontaine doesn't really give mercy with those exercise." I commented. "Good thing my mother was not this easy." I was just changing my clothes from my gym uniform into my regular, but I wore a black shirt with the climax colored Den-O Symbol, instead of the Cryolophosaurus.

 _"You're getting out of shape, Liam-chan."_ A man with brown hair, tanned skin and wore a blue shirt, along with a long-sleeved white coat, a pair of black long pants and a pair of black sneakers. This was Shouichi Tsugami aka Kamen Rider Agito. _"You should eat more vegetables."_

"I do eat vegetables Shouichi-san and also I train a lot." I argued.

 _"Not as much as you trained before."_ My father appeared.

 _"Probably because he doesn't want Kuma-chan to know about it."_ Momotaros snickered, as he appeared.

 _"Liam doesn't like Sumo Slaming, Momotaros."_ My father added.

 _"Yeah...but you still need to work out."_ Shouichi commented.

"I already worked out!" I argued.

 _"When?"_ He asked.

"Just now!" I answered.

 _"That's a warmup from what you've done!"_ My father exclaimed.

"Dad, guys...can you leave me alone please." I sighed, as they sighed and nodded before disappearing, as I was about to leave, I noticed Syrus was at his locker as I went up to him, he was a little...frantic. "Oh man! I'm so late!"

"Hey Syrus." I greeted as he looked at me.

"Hey Liam...aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked.

"I'm done with the gym class...say...isn't that a love letter?" I asked as he looked into the fallen piece of letter.

"It is."

"Well...let's open it up and see who's it from." I stated as he nodded.

He carefully opened the letter as he read the message.

"From the moment I saw you...I've been in love with you?"

"Da Hell?" I asked. "What did you do?"

"I'd tell you if I knew."

"...Good point. Well continue reading it."

"Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big...kiss...Endearingly...ALEXIS RHODES!?"

"WHAT!? Let me see that letter!" I said as I read it...I grimaced..."Alright...I'm seeing things differently. Someone's definitely trying to set you up...Plus this is no perfume...more like...*Sniff*"

 _"Cologne..."_ My father said as he appeared startling me and Syrus as the latter jumped into my hands.

"...Sy...can you please let go of my neck?" I asked, as Syrus was just...surprised as he went to the ground...

"Dad...please...don't startle us." I said, as he just rubbed the back of his head.

 _"Sorry...plus...it smells like a cologne."_ He informed us.

"It does smell like it." Syrus agreed.

 _"More like your uncle if you ask me."_ He said, as Uncle Dan appeared.

 _"Why you. Ken! Get back here!"_ He said furiously as my father just saluted and ran off disappearing with my uncle chasing after him.

"What a strange family you have." Syrus commented as I sighed.

"You don't know how it feels." I said as I continued. "But...why is someone trying to set you up?"

"I don't know." He said.

"From the aura I'm feeling...it's not for you...but...*Sniff* smells like its for Jaden." I said, as he tilted his head.

"I could smell someone's intention from their left overs...or more like...clues of their presence." I explained as he signaled an 'O' to signal that he understands.

"But why is it for Jaden?" He asked.

"Either if its from Wizzing Doctor, who was literally laughed at by the class or Chuzz, who is trying to make him pay." I guessed. "I suggest...we spring the trap out..plus...I've seen Alexis's writing...way different than this one...plus...I think her name's spelled wrong..."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"Spring the trap...possibly film the whole thing out." I said as I took my DDA and picked an application. As I set my alarm clock. "We'll meet up at the docks...straight at 8 P.M."

"Alright..." He groaned. "But what if we fail?"

"Well...worst case scenario is the beating of our life by the girls...I'll be honest...I don't want to know the bad side of the Obelisk Blue girls."

"Me too." He groaned.

"Wait...you're running even late with this remember?" I asked as he paled...even whiter than a sheet of paper.

"See ya later Liam!" He said as he ran off.

"Well...I'm going to be killed..." I said to myself.

 _"You'll be making Urataros and Dan-san proud, Liam-chan."_ Tsukasa said as he appeared.

"I'm not like them." I groaned.

 _"Don't be like that Tsukasa-san. He's a little boy...although we still help him with his love life."_ Kenzaki said as he appeared.

"Kenzaki-san...can you guys leave me?" I asked as they shrugged and disappeared.

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

I was sitting at the computer chair as I was setting up my deck and Duel Disk...I was just setting up the first thing it should be...my DDA...yes my DDA is now turned into a Duel Disk with the right things...and I can also turn it into the gauntlet, so I can get around with no suspicions.

"There...all done." I said to myself as it was literally the size of a bracelet with the symbol of Kaixa on it.

 _"Ne...Liam-chan...why do use the Kaixa symbol?"_ Uncle Lance appeared.

"Well...I already made a paint job of a dilophosaurus's head on it." I said, as I showed the Dilophosaurus head on the bracelet as it was painted in a black color.

 _"Y'know what...I take back my words."_ He said, as I chuckled. He soon disappeared as I went to the docks as I took my DDA. My Uncle's inventions are contagious...I wonder how Lian and Leah are holding up?

* * *

 **(After walking for a few minutes)**

"Hey Sy, ready for our trip?" I asked as he nodded. "Then let's get in the boat."

"Alright." He said as we sat down on the boat. I was at the rowing section as I was rowing ourselves to get to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dormitory.

"I'm coming Alex-" I interrupted him by putting my hand on his mouth.

"Shut up...are you trying to get us busted?" I asked, as he shook his head, as I continued to row.

* * *

 **(Girl's Dorm)**

 _As in the Obelisk Girls Bath, there were three girls in it. Enjoying the hot water as they heard something...A whistle._

 _Dan was walking down the hallway as he was whistling as well as drinking a cup of coffee._

"Man...This place has changed over these years." _He commented as he sipped his coffee._ "But...Imagining that this dorm is still in its...best state isn't really surprising."

 _"Who is that?" Mindy asked as she was eyeing the man suscpiciously._

 _"I don't know, but he needs a beatdown." Jasmine said._

* * *

 **(After a few moments of walking)**

 _Dan was busy exploring the dorm...how he ended up in the girl's dorm? It's something he never wants to tell. He even didn't realize that this is a Girl's Dormitory nonetheless._

"Well...It's been really quiet...Wait...Is this the girl's Dorm!?" _He asked suddenly._ "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

 _As girls started to surround him from the shadows. He just...breathed in...and out...in and out in and disappeared. The girls were just staring blankly at the very spot where Dan disappeared._

 _"Wait...what just happened?" Jasmine asked as the girls all shook their heads and raise their hands signaling they don't know._

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

 _"Guys...I saw something really disturbing just now."_ My uncle suddenly appeared, as I and Syrus yelped.

"Ojii-san...I told you not to startle us!" I whisper-shouted.

 _"Gomen gomen...I just got back from the Girl's Dorm...It was hell..."_ He said, as I shuddered.

"How could you get in there?" I asked.

 _"Well..."_ He started.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Well...this is really stressful..." _Dan said as he held four cards, he was with Ken and Lance in a particular...room, which was more like a casino room...except much smaller. They were sitting on a dining chair colored in silver as they were in a silvery round table with a stack of cards in the middle and cards scattering in front of them._

"Oi Dan! Don't over do yourself..." _Ken said, as he was holding five cards as he gave one away to Lance, who was holding four cards._

"I just need two particular cards to win this." _Lance said as he was adjusting his glasses, which was a pair of reading glasses with black trims and golden details._

"Oi Lance...Mind telling us why you're using glasses?" _Dan asked._

"Well...it's my...41 glasses...y'know?" _The brunette answered as he took a cup of tea and sip it._

"I can't get the hint of who's winning this." _Yuusuke_ _said, as he, Tsukasa and Kenzaki were eyeing their game._

"Please be the card please be the card please be the card please be the card please be the card." _Lance said as he took the card._ "Dang it...I was so close. Dan here take it."

"Hmm...Nope...My draw!" _He announced as he took a card and slumped down._ "Worst card of my turn."

 _He said as he gave the card to Ken, which revealed to be...clubs two..._

"...Can't believe you got a two." _Ken said in disbelief as he took out a card, as he smiled._ "I'm done..."

 _He revealed the cards to be Spade Ace, Jack, Queen and King. As the two gave out their cards._

 _Lance's card were Clubs King, Jack, Nine and Eight...making his score 37, as for Dan...wasn't really lucky. His cards were Diamond Ace, King and Queen and a Hearts Jack...making his score 21._

"Ken wins!" _Tsukasa announced._

"The 41 Master has been two-upped!" _Lance added as he took another sip of his tea._

"Now for the punishment." _Ken said as he grinned and the chair that Dan was just having a deadpanned look at him, who just smiled and gave a peace sign. As the chair springs Dan to a particular place...The Obelisk Blue Girl's Dormitory..._

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

"Well...that was...something." I commented as he shook his head.

 _"They were at my neck...and you call that INTERESTING?"_ He shouted as I and Syrus just flinched.

"...No~...technically I didn't say that, I just say that 'that was something'." I deadpanned as he sighed and disappeared.

"What an uncle." Syrus commented as I just shook my head.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **(After some rowings)**

As we made it to the...Girl's Dorm and docked the boat, as Syrus just leaping in joy. "We're here!". I just groaned at the sight as I got of the boat and we both went up to the front gates as I filmed the whole thing...with my DDA of course. As Syrus was darting away, I found something peculiar and grabbed it.

"Smells like cologne...no doubt of it. Someone's gunning on Jaden, this is DEFINITELY a set up." I said, as I found a few footprints leading to some bushes. "Definitely a set up." I repeated. "Syrus!"

I just frowned on seeing the light-blue duelist as he was still running forward. "Syrus!" I started running after him, as I was not catching up anytime soon. "Damn~that kid can run fast...He should be on the olympics." I commented.

"Alexis!?" He shouted once again.

"Syrus!" I shouted once more, as I heard a small whisper or shriek from the bushes.

"It's a boy!" A voice called out, as another...muffled sound came and disappeared with a splash in the water.

"Oh shit..." I muttered as I started running the other way.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked.

"Uhh...alright...I have no clue what I'm going to do." I muttered sarcastically. "Alright at least I have one plan, which was sacrificing Syrus, who wants to meet Alexis...but that will not work well now."

"Raise your hands up."

"I surrender! Please don't kill me!" I said raising my hands with my DDA on the ground. "Don't broke that thing...I just updated its Version."

I just went down to the ground, my arms on my back as I was pinned by a girl...I don't even know who it is...

"Please let us go!" Syrus pleaded as Jasmine and Mindy were stepping out of the crowd...with only towels...

"Can't you at least cover yourself with something!?" I asked as I turned my view.

"Not until you tell us a proper explanation for this." Jasmine said in a really crossed tone.

* * *

 **(After tying us on the ground)**

"I fuckin hate you Sy." I muttered as the boy just looked ashamed. The girls tied us...wait...you already know that...It's on the...ohhh...my bad...They tied us as they changed their clothes...luckily we're not in the room...I'm not a pervert if you're pointing me as one...I'm the victim here people!

"Okay, time for an explanation." Jasmine frowned as I was half asleep already...snoring.

"Wake up!"

"Huh!? I didn't take the gummies that Lian put in the safe I SWEAR!" I looked around as the girls were confused..."Shit...I swear I didn't mean to say that."

"What's going on-...Liam-kun?" I heard a familiar voice behind the girls.

"Sabine?" I asked as a pale girl, with brown eyes, navy-blue hair with orange tints and wore the Obelisk Blue Girl's uniform was walking towards us with...ALEXIS!?

"EH!? How did you get to the Obelisk Blue!?" I asked Sabine.

"Sabine? You know this guy?" Jasmine asked.

"The guy that I told you has made a wonderful lunch beyond this school's fancy lunch. The guy that has made it through a few...Marathons...alive."

"Y'know you're making me sound like an idiot right?" I asked sweatdropping.

"Yeah yeah. Why are you here?"

"A letter...or a love letter...or to be exact...a set up love letter." I deadpanned.

"From who?" Mindy asked.

"Alexis..." I answered bluntly as the girls' eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" They asked.

"Say that to the blue-haired boy that doesn't read the letter correctly." I deadpanned. "The name and writings don't match as well...plus it smelled cologne...It smelled like my uncle..."

"Well...where's the letter?" Sabine asked.

"If I didn't forget...Syrus has it." I answered as Syrus took out the letter, as Sabine took it...gently from him and smelled it.

"It does smell like your uncle...It's filthy."

"I know." I deadpanned. "Really Filthy."

"Much like your uncle." She added.

"I know...You said it."

 _"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE ON THAT!"_ He shouted as he appeared.

"It's that guy from the halls!" Jasmine pointed out.

 _"IT'S THAT FLIPPIN GIRL I DIDN'T MET AROUND HERE!"_ He shot back. _"I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING!?"_

"Uncle shut up..." I muttered as he stopped and looked at me.

 _"Take back what you said about my cologne...heck...that was soap...which smelled like cologne."_ He said as he shuddered. _"It still haunts me..."_

"Yeah yeah I'll take back what I said." I said as he nodded and...stared at the girls...before disappearing.

"Sorry for the inconvinience...Now...Let me explain this from bottom to top." I said as I heard a familiar song...someone's playing Katy Perry's song...the worst song...in my life.

"Stop the song!" I shouted as Sabine pressed a button on her phone and put it aside. "Like I was saying...Syrus found a love letter in his locker, I took suspicions, when I saw the letter was signed by Alexis Rhodes."

"Totally." Jasmine nodded. "Your friend is really short and Alexis is really tall, she's great at dueling and he's not-"

"Let's just say that Syrus is the opposite of Alexis." I deadpanned.

"Totally." She nodded.

"I agree with you scary woman...I agree with you."

"I get it!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Anyway we needed to confirm the letter with you Alexis." I said, as Sabine opened the letter and gave it to Alexis, who read the letter.

"Syrus, this isn't even my handwriting." She sighed.

"TOLD YA!"

"Not to mention that my name is spelled wrong." She added.

"Sy...Are you having trouble reading?" I asked.

"NO OF COURSE NOT!"

"Ohh~...alright...Alexis continue."

"Not only that. But this letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki." Jasmine added.

"What!?" Syrus cried out. "You mean I can't even get a fake love letter!?"

...

...

Silence...

...

...

"What?" I asked breaking the silence. "I thought you already knew! That's the first thing you should check in a letter, Syrus! It's like the most common thing in letter reading!" I said as Syrus groaned...while I just sighed in disappointment. "Now that we've been proved unguilty, can you please let us go?" I asked as Alexis got into a thinking pose.

"Sure."

"Really!?" Syrus got out as I was narrowing my eyes.

"What!?" Was Jasmine's reply as Mindy and Sabine was watching calmly. "You're just going to-"

"No she isn't." I interrupted. "You're saying you'll let us go, when I defeat you in a duel right?"

She nodded as I sighed. "Give me my DDA..." They looked at me confused. "My PDA in your language."

They just gestured an 'O' at this point as Sabine unwrapped my hands and gave my DDA. "Alright." I said as I dusted my Trench-coat. "You're on in a one v one duel."

* * *

 **(Later)**

As I got into a boat with Syrus. Alexis was on hers with Jasmine, Mindy and Sabine on it. "And there...all set." I said, as I was setting up my DDA as I got its...well...how do I make it simple...think of the Faiz Shot is turned into PDA and has a slot for the Deck like the Faiz Shot's mission memory slot. It's all in this one...PDA...I got it as I got my Deck.

"Henshin." I said as I held it on ear level.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

I inserted it into the DDA as it announced.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

As the DDA turned into the Duel Disk completed with Golden Brass lines. "Oi Syrus... Make sure you got this all in your PDA...Jaden would be very disappointed if he didn't get to see this."

"Sure." As he took his PDA and started to film the duel.

"Make this interesting okay?" I asked her. "We'll start with 8000 points if you don't mind."

"I don't mind it." She replied.

As we drew our staring hands.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Alexis:** 8000

 **Liam:** 8000

"Ladies first!" Alexis announced as I put on a deadpan face. "Of course ladies first..." I muttered as she drew her sixth card. "I'll summon Etoile Cyber in ATK Mode!" A red-headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared(4/ATK:1200/DEF:1600)... I blinked my eyes...nope still seeing a ballerina. "I'll set a facedown and end my turn."

"...Really?" I asked. "My draw! I'll play Double Summon! First I summon Kamen Rider Blade in ATK Mode!" As Kenzaki got onto the field and slids a card into the Blay Buckle as he placed it on his waist, where a strap made of cards appeared as it made pulsing noises. He got onto a pose and shouted. _"Henshin!"_ He pulled the lever as it projects the energized blue rectangle as Kenzaki walked through it and turned into Kamen Rider Blade(4/ATK:2200/DEF:1600)

"And I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK Mode!" I announced as Tsukasa stepped onto the field. _"Wait...Am I walking on water?"_ He asked as he shrugged. _"Hmph...at least give me something interesting Liam."_ He scoffed as he took the DecaDriver and puts it around his waist as it forms a silver strap. He held a card as he shouted.

 _"Henshin!"_ He inserted the card and closed the belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

As ten pillars of energy appeared with the Heisei Riders symbol on them as they merged into one as Tsukasa donned his armor(4/ATK:1800/DEF:1900).

"Tsukasa! Kenzaki! Long time no see!" Sabine shouted as the two riders turned their attention.

 _"Eh? Sabine-chan?"_ Kenzaki sweatdropped at the sight.

 _"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder every moment."_ Tsukasa shook his head.

"First I'll play Final Form Ride! This allows me to pick one of my Kamen Riders from Kuuga to Kiva and equip them to Decade! And I choose...Faiz!" I announced as a man in a black bodysuit with red lines all over his body running through his arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. His hands had metal fingertips with bands on his wrists and elbows. As his helmet was black with large yellow visors and a pair of antennaer which splits the visor to form a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On his right leg was a metal brace. This was Kamen Rider Faiz.(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1400)

Decade takes a card as he showed the back, which has the Greek symbol Phi as he inserted the card into his belt.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE: F-F-F-F-FAIZ!**

 _"Takumi-san, chotto kukuguru taizo."_ Decade warned.

 _"Huh?"_ Takumi canonly ask as he gasped and turned into the Faiz Blaster.

"Now when Faiz is equipped on Decade, he can deal piercing damage through your monsters and double Decade's ATK points." I explained. "Attack Etoile Cyber!"

 _"Yosh..."_ He said as he took out a card with a blue background with the golden symbol Faiz and inserted it into the DecaDriver(4/ATK:1800-3600/DEF:1900).

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-F-FAIZ!**

Tsukasa held the blaster and charged it as he fires a beam into Etoile Cyber.

"Not so fast! I activate Trap Card, Doble Passe!"

"Wait what now!?" I asked.

"Doble Passe allows me to change an attack of one of your monsters when you attack one of mine that are in ATK Mode. Your attack becomes a direct attack."

The beam just missed Etoile Cyber by a mere centimetre, as the beam blasted itself into Alexis as she flinched.

 **Alexis:** 4400

 **Liam:** 8000

"But that's not all. After the attack is finished I can attack you directly with my Monster." Etoile Cyber jumped over the two Riders and kicked me gracefully. "Oh and did I forget to mention that Etoile Cyber gains an extra 500 ATK points during the Damage Step only when she attacks directly?"

Etoile Cyber: (4/ATK:1200-1700/DEF:1600)

 **Alexis:** 4400

 **Liam:** 6300

I just flinched as I adjusted my jaw. "Oww...Alright...that hurts...Blade your turn to attack Etoile Cyber!"

 _"Hai. Sorry for attacking you."_ He apologized as he took three cards.

 **KICK!**

 **THUNDER!**

 **MACH!**

As Blade stabbed his Blay Rouzer on the ground as three cards appeared and was absorbed into him.

 ** _LIGHTNING SONIC!_**

He ran at an amazing speed and jumped as he landed a kick on Etoile Cyber, with the latter exploding into pixels.

 **Alexis:** 3900

 **Liam:** 6300

"I'll activate Call of the Haunted and I'll revive Etoile Cyber!" She announced as the red-headed ballerina appeared on the field once again.

"Not her again!*Sigh* I put a facedown and end my turn." I said ending my turn.

"My draw! I summon Blade Skater in ATK Mode!" As a grey-skinned woman appeared...with a bald head...and wore an ice skate on each wrists.

"Umm...is she bald?" I asked to no one in particular.

 _"Yes Liam...she is bald."_ Tsukasa deadpanned.

"Okay...that's weird." I commented.

"Next I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! With this card I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my extra deck by sending the needed materials from my hand or side of the field to the graveyard. So I send Cyber Etoile and Blade Skater in my hand to Special Summon Cyber Blader in ATK Mode!" She announced.

A carbon copy of the two monsters appeared and fused together as they fused together into a woman with long blue hair and light purple skin appeared. She had more patches of purple on her skin and some red armor pieces of armor with a red visor covering her eyes. Around her waist was periwinkle tutu with ice skates(7/ATK:2100/DEF:800) "Next I equip her with Fusion Weapon. I can only equip this to a level or higher monster and they gain 1500 ATK and DEF." As a red crossbow of some sort appeared on Cyber Blader's arm as it was generating green electricity.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK:2100-3600/DEF: 800-2300)

"The second card I equip her with is Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce! I have to discard a card from my hand, but if I do I can attack twice with this turn!" A pair of sabers appeared on the Skater's back as Alexis discarded a card from her hand.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK:3600-3100/DEF:2300)

'Dammit! She can finish off Blade and double her ATK Points to destroy Decade...wait...Final Form Ride's ability can counter it!'

"Go! Cyber Blade destroy his Kamen Rider Blade!" Green Electrivity was charged in the fusion weapon and then Cyber Blader shot the beam out at the Spade-themed Rider as he was sent flying and disappeared.

 **Alexis:** 3900

 **Liam:** 5400

"Then I attack Kamen Rider Decade! Oh and since you have two monsters on your field my Cyber Blader gets another effect. Her ATK Points get doubled!"

'Oh snap! I forgot that Final Form Ride still makes the current Rider an equip monster! But it still helps me with one thing.'

"Not so fast! If Decade's going to be destroyed, Final Form Ride will take his place!" I announced as Decade threw the blaster as it took the blast instead of Decade.

 _"Whew...thanks for the save."_ Tsukasa thanked me.

"I'll end with a facedown." She said ending her turn.

"My draw! Well whaddaya know, I told you that each of the Riders has a final form. You'll be seeing two right now." I said. "I play the Equip Spell K-Touch! This allows me to tribute Kamen Rider Decade into Kamen Rider Decade-Complete Form!"

 _"Yare yare...well at least I get an upgrade."_ Tsukasa muttered as he took his K-Touch and touched the screen.

 **KUUGA!**

 **AGITO!**

 **RYUKI!**

 **FAIZ!**

 **BLADE!**

 **HIBIKI!**

 **KABUTO!**

 **DEN-O!**

 **KIVA!**

 **FINAL KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-D-DECADE!**

Decade's armor went through a different phase of transformation as his armor bulked up and most of the highlights were changed into silver, his visors turned into magenta and on his chest was the initial form of the Heisei Riders except Kuuga who was in Mighty form rather than Growing form(8/ATK:2800/DEF:2300).

"His effect activates! I get to summon another Rider in their final form, ignoring the summoning conditions and I choose Kamen Rider Blade-King Form!"

As Decade takes out his K-Touch and pressed the selected symbol.

 **BLADE!**

He dialed the button on it.

 **KAMEN RIDE! KING!**

As the nine cards on him turned into Kamen Rider Blade-King form. As Kenzaki appeared with the Blay Buckle as he slid the card as the card strap appeared, pulsing noise were heard as he got into his stance.

 _"Henshin!"_ He pulled the lever as a blue rectangle appeared.

 **TURN UP!**

He walked up to it and donned his armor, but he wasn't finished there. He pulled the Absor Rouzer as a three card slot appeared by the right. As he took the middle and top as he slid the middle card inside the Rouzer.

 **ABSORB QUEEN!**

As Kenzaki rouzed the top card as a golden holographical spade appeared and embedded itself on the rouzer as it changed the screen with a royal blue rectangle with golden trims as in the middle was the Spade symbol with a golden Caucasus beetle on it.

 **EVOLUTION KING!**

As the the spade embedded itself, his body started to crackle with blue electricity. The Blay Rouzer then projected all the cards as they surrounded Blade. They began to embed themselves on Blade as a blade with a royal blue and golden coloring appeared. As the armor began to change with every cards embedding themselves. As the kneepad, knee, ankle wrists, shoulder guard, arm guard were given animal emblems. The armor was now a blue and gold armor with a large blue spade and gold beetle in the middle and his helmet looked like he was wearing a crown.

To be specific with the guards. The left shoulder guard had the Absorb Capricorn on it. The right shoulder guard has the Fusion Eagle on it, along with the right armguard was the Time Scarab on it. The left armguard was the Slash Lizard. With the right lower armguard was the Beat Lion on it. The lowest left leg guard was the Mach Jaguar. Above it were the Tackle Boar and Magnet Buffalo. The right lowest leg guard was Kick Locust above it was the Metal Trilobite. Above it was the Thunder Deer. This was Kamen Rider Blade-King form(8/ATK:2700/DEF:2500).

 _"I will fight fate itself and win!"_ He quoted as he readied his blade.

"Now I'll play Rider Tag Attack! This allows me to add Kamen Rider Blade-King Form's ATK Points to Decade."

Kamen Rider Decade-Complete Form(8/ATK:2800-5500/DEF:2300)

 _"Kenzaki-san ikuze."_ Tsukasa said as he grabbed a card and inserted it.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-B-BLADE!**

Kenzaki nodded as he took 5 cards and inserted it into the Absorb Rouzer.

 **SPADE TEN!**

 **SPADE JACK!**

 **SPADE QUEEN!**

 **SPADE KING!**

 **SPADE ACE!**

 **_ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!_**

As 5 magenta energized cards appeared in front of Decade as well as Blade with 5 golden energized cards, they brought their swords as they sent an energy beam at the Cyber Blader as she exploded into pixels.

 **Alexis:** 1500

 **Liam:** 5400

"Now I'll have Kamen Rider Blade to finish you off!" I announced as three silhueottes appeared in front of Blade as each of them gave Blade a card.

 _"Minna...arigatou."_ The Silhuoettes nodded before disappearing, he inserted the cards.

 **SPADE!**

 **HEART!**

 **DIAMOND!**

 **CLUB!**

 **SIX!**

 **SPADE KING!**

As Evolution Caucasus appeared in a golden energized rectangle. energized versions of Thunder Deer, Fire Fly, Tornado Hawk and Blizzard Polar appeared in blue energized rectangles as they embed themselves on the 4 angles of Evolution Caucasus as it was later absorbed by Blade.

 **FOUR CARDS!**

As 5 cards with Thunder Deer, Fire Fly, Tornado Hawk, Blizzard Polar and Evolution Caucasus appeared with the six scores colored in blue and Evolution Caucasus in gold. As Blade passed the cards, he was engulfed in electricity, fire, wind and ice as he was glowing gold after passing Evolution Caucasus as he charged to Alexis.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Alexis announced as a clear vortex appeared in front of Alexis as it blocked Blade's attempt to attack.

"Fine then...I'll place two facedown and end my turn." I said ending my turn with empty hands.

"It's my move!" Alexis declared drawing her next card. "I'll play this one monster in DEF mode and end my turn." She concluded as a side way facedown appeared.

"Wha?" I asked.

...

...

...

...

"It's your turn." Alexis reminded me.

"...Alright then. Draw." I said as I took my first card. "I'll have Kamen Rider Blade - King Form to destroy your face down! Do it Kenzaki-san!"

 _"Hai!"_ He took 5 cards and inserted it.

 **SPADE TEN!**

 **SPADE JACK!**

 **SPADE QUEEN!**

 **SPADE KING!**

 **SPADE ACE!**

 **_ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!_**

As the five cards appeared and was rowed into the facedown. Blade sent an energy slash as it exploded. As the smoke cleared, I could see a mechanical silver jar with a green robotic eye and teeth. "...You had CYBER JAR FACEDOWN!?"

"That's right." Alexis smirked. "And you know what happens when Cyber Jar is destroyed." As the mechanical jar exploded so big, it took Blade and Decade as the smoke cleared...the field was empty save for my facedowns. "Your monsters are destroyed and then we draw five cards. If we have any monster that's level 4 or less, we can Special Summon them in ATK or facedown DEF mode. Any others are added to the hand."

"This is the time where my mother will kill me." I blurted out and chuckled nervously.

"It sure is Liam...you're lucky your mother isn't here." Sabine pointed out.

"Point taken. Plus this is the time where I draw the most cards safe for my mother." I said.

"Cards are power and our means of victory." Alexis replied to my sentence. "Well, the Obelisk Blues would say something like that anyway."

"Say Liam. You remember the time where your mother quotes?" Sabine asked me.

"Oh yeah...Cards are the tools we use to achieve our mean potential. The real potential is shown through strategy. Is that the one?" I asked after I quoted.

"That's the one...strange mother you have."

"I and you know...along with my siblings and our friends, with our dueling spirits thought about that."

"Say where's Lian and Leah? They always been with you."

"..." I just stayed quiet at the question. "They've...disappeared after the Rider War remember?"

"What!?"

"Don't you remember that I only found the main Team my father and my uncles created with the Heisei's?"

"Don't tell me that..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't mention that...I'm sure they're somewhere right now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alexis asked.

"We're talking about his sibling's disappearance." Sabine answered.

"What!?"

"...Can you please keep it down?" I asked as a tear escaped through my eye. "It's already nine years after the disappearance of our family, Sabine."

"Is that the reason why the parlour is closed?" I just nodded. "I thought that you've closed the business."

"That's about to happen. But right now let's get back into the duel." I said, as I cleared the tear off and drew my card.

"I'll Special Summon Kamen Rider Ryuki and Hunter Rider Dilopho in ATK Mode!"

As a man with brown hair appeared as he was wearing a grey sweater with dark blue lines around the sweater as he also wore a light blue coat with long-sleeves, a pair of blue jeans and white and red sneakers, he held a deck similar to my uncle's, but his has a different dragon symbol on was Shinji Kido. A mirror appeared in front of him as a reflection appeared and started to spinning as it puts itself around the man's waist as the man held the deck with a pose as he shouted. _"Henshin!"_ And inserted the deck into the belt as three energy images of his armor appeared as they merged together into one as the man was in an red bodysuit with black boots and black armbands. He also has black shoulder guards, all of which has silver sockets attached on them. His armor armor is black with black pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm is a gauntlet shaped like a red dragon's head with yellow eyes abd a vlack and silver snout. A handle extrnds from the front to fit in his hand. His helmet is black and has a silver faceplate shaped like a knight's helmet. On the forehead was a dragon head-like symbol like his deck's. This was Kamen Rider Ryuki(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1850).

As the other was my Uncle Lance as he wore his attire that consisted of a yellow T-Shirt with a black dragon head-like symbol on it. The symbol was different as the symbol was a lot more vicious than Ryuki's symbol. He wore a grey trench-coat with yellow markings, a grey pair of pants. And on his hand was a cup of tea.

 _"*Slurp*...Wait...I'm summoned out now? Really Liam? The timing could be more...later."_ He complained taking a sip from his tea.

My uncle then took out a deck with a dragon head-like symbol on it much like his clothes' symbol rather than Ryuki's. A mirror appeared as a reflection of his belt appeared as it spun around and merged into one on his waist. He just calmly held the deck and inserted the deck in the belt buckle. As three reflections of his armor appeared and merged into one. As my uncle was now wearing a grey trench-coat with two golden Dragon markings on either side of the unbuttoned Trench-coat as well as a knight-themed helmet motive on the trim on the trench-coat's hood. The inner T-Shirt was replaced by a metal chestplate on the chest and the Torso was filled with a black T-Shirt. A sword appeared on his back as my uncle grabbed it and thrusts it forward(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1400). On his left hand was the previous tea cup.

 _"Lance-san, can you please stop drinking tea?"_ Shinji asked.

 _"Fine...on the turn I attack."_ My uncle said as I and Shinji just sighed.

"I'll have Ryuki attack your facedown monster with Sword Vent. Go Shinji-san!" I called out as Ryuki nodded and takes a card out as he pushed the gauntlet's brow forward to reveal a slot for a card. He inserts the card as he pulled the brow back.

 **SWORD VENT!**

At that point, a mechanical roar can be heard by a red mechanical chinese dragon, this was Dragreder. The tail summoned a sword...even though the tail itself is a sword. The sword landed on Ryuki's right hand as he charged at the facedown, but it then revealed itself to be a muscular blond woman that has her hair tied in a ponytail and wore gymnast clothes(4/ATK:800/DEF:1800). "That's my Cyber Gymnast. Since her DEF is higher than your monster's ATK Points, you lose points."

 **Alexis:** 1500

 **Liam:** 5100

"I'll end my turn." I said, ending my turn.

"My move!" She declared once again. "I play my Monster Reborn bringing back Cyber Blader!" The skating warrior appeared back to the field. "Next, I'll have Cyber Blader destroy Kamen Rider Ryuki!" Cyber Blader skates towards Ryuki before doing a somersault and acrobatic kick destroying him into pixels.

 **Alexis:** 1500

 **Liam:** 3500

"And it's not over yet! I'll go to my Main Phase 2 and I'll activate Gymnast's ability! Once per turn, I discard one card to destroy one Monster on the field. So Dilopho's got to go." She discarded a card as I smirked.

"Not so fast! I'll activate Dilopho's ability to negate the attack!" I announced as my Uncle threw the cup on to the Gymnast, who flinched from the cup. "And it ends your turn right there."

"I'll end my turn there." She concluded.

"Nice..." I said as I drew my card. "Now be ready for my showstopper. Because I'm calling... **FINAL TURN!** "

The girls gaped as Sabine just smiled.

"I play a pot of Greed." I said as I drew two more more cards. As I grinned upon seeing it. "I summon Hunter Rider Cryo in ATK Mode!"

My father appeared as he took a ring and scanned it.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

He flipped the Hand-Author as it chanted.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _"Henshin!"_ He scanned the left ring as it announced.

 **CRYO! PLEASE! BRR BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

My father was garbed in his armor as he lift his left hand up, showing the ring(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2300). _"Sa-you know what? I'm skipping the catchphrase...Liam...are you having love in first duel?"_ He asked as I was blushing along with Alexis.

"It's not like that!" I denied. "Back to the game."

 _"...Is that your crush?"_ He asked.

"...No~." I said trailing off.

"Yeah, we're not in _that_ kind of relationship." Alexis added.

 _"What's her name?"_ He asked. _"Y'know what screw that question."_

He ran up to her field as he kneeled and held her hand like taking a princess's as the girls gasped

 _"Tell me...do you have a crush on my boy?"_ He asked.

"Dad!"

 _"Shut up Liam! Sorry for that, do you have a name?"_ He asked.

"A-Alexis...sir." She answered.

 _"You know...I think that you two are perfect for eachother."_ He said as we both blushed.

"Dad!"

 _"Fine! Alexis-chan...pleasure to meet you."_ He said as he went back to my field.

"...Dad...I think you and I need to talk." I suggested.

 _"Son...its about your love life."_ He pointed out bluntly.

"NOWS NOT THE TIME!" I exclaimed. "Sorry for that Alexis."

"No...it's actually fine...It's a new experience getting hit by your...father." She said.

 _"See~? Told ya~."_ He said teasing me. _"Although I need to find your mother, uncles and aunts."_

"Dad please." I said, as he signals a zipper on his mouth. "Alexis continue."

"How is he going to help?" Alexis asked.

"By playing the trump card! I play Emergency Time!" I announced as I held my Duel Disk into ear level. "Emergency Time."

 _ **EMERGENCY TIME!**_

As a card appeared as I grinned on seeing it. "I play the Equip Card! Bahamut Ring!"

"Oh she's in for the trump card." Sabine smirked as she crossed her hands.

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked.

"He's playing the second strongest card on his deck that I've seen." She answered.

"This allows me to tribute Hunter Rider Cryo from any styles into Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Bahamut Style! Go for it Tou-san!"

As a blue magic circle appeared in front of him, the circle was facing into the sky as a Golden colored Bahamut appeared with green eyes as it twirled around the air before turning into a golden energzied version as it went to my father's left hand. It turned itself into the most elaborate diamond ring as it has a flash drive slot on it. As my father took a blue turquoise flash drive from his trench-coat as he pressed the button.

 **CRYO ENERGY!**

As my father twirled it and threw it into the air and inserted it to the ring as it fades as the ring was filled with a blue turquoise liquid as it filled the whole Ring as it becomes a turquoise ring as he flipped the Hand-Author twice.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He scanned the ring as it chanted.

 **CRYO! BAHAMUT! FREEZE FREEZE! FREEZE FREEZE FREEZE!**

A blue energized Bahamut appeared from a magic circle that appeared below my father as it twirled around the sky as it made the whole sky around the Academy snow. The water around us slowly turned into ice as it completely froze it. As the magic circle slowly rises up and covers my father in ice, the Bahamut crashed into him as my father was in a different armor.

Thee whole attire consisted of a blue trench-coat with turquoise gems around the chest. The wrist and ankles were given guard made of turquoise as the T-Shirt was colored in a lightish blue as the pants were given a robe made of light-colored turquoise. The chest was given the Bahamut's head embedded on it, the hood's trim was given a golden jaw which was given a pair of turquoise eyes on top of it. This was Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Bahamut Style(8/ATK:3600/DEF:3000).

"Now I can change his attribute. And I choose Fire!" I announced as my father took a red flash drive as he pressed the button.

 **NOVA ENERGY!**

He inserts the Gaiamemory into the ring as it changed the Turquoise Blue with Ruby Red as he scanned it.

 **NOVA! BAHAMUT! BOU BOU! BOU BOU BOU!**

The similar thing happened except the Bahamut was now colored in Crimson Red. As he crashed into my father. The attire was changed from turquoise blue into Ruby and Crimson Red. Every blue color was changed by Crimson red. As the chest guard was changed with Ruby red. As the Bahamut's eye were changed with Blood Red.

 _"Now...Hunter Rider Cryo-Nova Bahamut Style has taken the dance floor! Let the burning showstopper begin!"_ My father announced.

"His effect activates! If I throw two facedown cards on the field, All the monsters that are in your field will be destroyed!" I announced as she gasped as my father began to chuckle.

"So that's why you put two cards facedown." She realized as I nodded.

 _"Now let the fireworks spark!"_ He announced as he flipped the Hand-Author once and scanned a ring.

 **CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

As Bahamut's tail spread out, he scanned another ring.

 **CHOINE! FLAME WALL! SAIKO!**

As he thrashed the tail into Alexis' field, a wall of flame appeared as it burned her Cyber Blader and Cyber Gymnast into pixels as the whole arena around us was changed back into the normal surroundings as the ice turned back into water and the snow melted. As the fire died out, only my uncle and father were the ones standing.

"Now I'll have Hunter Rider Dilopho to attack you directly with Dragolder Rush! Go Uncle!" I shouted as he nodded and took a card from the deck and inserts it into the sword as it announced.

 **ADVENT!**

Dragolder appeared as it was surrounding my uncle as he slid in another card.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Dragolder roared as my uncle took his sword and slid another card in.

 **SHOOT VENT!**

 _"Yare yare...the first time I used this much card."_ He complained as his sword was highlighted by a holographical bow limbs as the sword's blade started to move into the hologram's place as my uncle held it backwards to make it a bow as the handle of the sword turned into a long blade, a golden string appeared as it was placed at the end of the two bow limbs. _"Well...at least the upgrade works."_

Dragolder roared as my uncle pulled the string as it charged an energy arrow at Alexis. As he lets go of the strings, he sent the arrow along with the blade to Alexis as Dragolder was circling round the bladed arrow and sent a lightning at the arrow as it was engulfed in electricity. As it landed on her field, her whole field was set electrocuting as it electrocuted her a little a bit.

 **Alexis:** 0

 **Liam:** 3500

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"And that's game!" I announced as the holograms disappeared. Jasmine and Mindy were stunned at Alexis losing, while Sabine was kinda expecting it.

"Yay! You won!" Syrus cheered.

"You haven't changed a bit, Liam-kun." Sabine said as Alexis's boat came together with ours.

"I know." I said.

"Good job." Alexis congratulate me.

"Thanks."

"Sorry for causing so much trouble." Syrus apologized.

"It's alright. I mean you were set up after all." Alexis told us.

As if I had some sort of Spider sense like Spiderman, I took my DDA and turned it to a gun as I shot a few blasts at the bushes as I heard a little shriek. The girls and Syrus were stunned at me using the DDA as a gun, but that didn't last as they focused at the source of the shriek.

"The culprit's still here." I muttered as I took my DDA and turned it into a camera as I used two modes, Zooming and Night Vision. As I took a picture of a man with a black bodysuit, but I didn't get any good face on it.

"Dammit."

"But I still got it on the PDA." Syrus informed.

"Nice, but *Sigh* Anyways...it was a good match. Wanna have a rematch one day?" I asked as I turned to Alexis.

"I'd love that." Alexis nodded.

"Alright. Now if you'll excuse us, we're getting out of here before anything else happens. So see you tomorrow or later." As I got to the rowing section and rowed ourselves towards the dock.

"Wait I forgot something." I whisper-shouted. "You're supposed to be rowing us out of here!"

"What!? Why me!?"

"I saved our butts from expelation." I told him, as he was abou to open his mouth to complain but closed it after thinking. I mean it was his fault he dragged me there and have to duel an Obelisk Blue to get the hell out of there.

"Alright." He slumped down, as I and him changed sections as I took a piece of grain as I sit and relax as Syrus did the rowing. I checked my DDA, as I used the lighting section as the face was still covered by the shadows, I just sighed in disappointment.

* * *

 **(With the girls)**

 _The girls were laughing as Liam was rowing themselves, as Syrus was tired of...I don't know what he did to get tired. "Oh he still gets funny a few times." Sabine commented._

 _"So~ what do you of the Rider Duelist Alexis?" Mindy asked as she smiled._

 _"He's...interesing." Alexis replied. "Let's follow their example and head back to the dorm. Miss Fontaine will be mad if we're not back before curfew."_

 _The girls nodded as Sabine started rowing the boat back to their dorm, Jasmine looked at Alexis for a bit. 'I've never seen Alexis act this way. Is she actually falling for that Ra?'_

 _Crowler watched Liam and Syrus departing. "So it's true of what Chazz and his group are talking about... that Ra Reject with those Kamen Rider cards has been beating my Obelisk students in a duel. And those cards are worthy to the Obelisk not some Ra Reject!" He hissed. "I'll find a way to take his cards and make him pay...just as soon as I find a way home, without my boat." He turned to see the boat he used to row, burnt to pieces of charcoal._

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

"Hey Liam." Syrus snapped me out of my daze. "Is there a way to get your cards?" He asked hopefully, I just opened my mouth and said.

"Nope."

"No? There's no way to get those cards?" Syrus asked.

"Nope. It's rather...special if you call it that way. Rather the cards only comes to use if they see the duelist to be worthy of the power...and will not activate by people who stole them, plus my deck only opens with my voice commands."

"Why did it chose you?"

"Simple...I don't have as much desire...the desire to taint the name of Kamen Riders or the desire to be the strongest one of all and rule the world. That's pretty much it. I see potentials from far away, but most of them...has betrayed the trust of Kamen Riders. The Dark Riders..."

"Dark Riders?"

"Dark versions of Kamen Riders. Although some of them has been...rather liberated and fought for justice now. Some are still strolling around and trying to destroy every world." I explained.

"How many are there?"

"If you're telling me to tell all the names...well it's actually alright, because of this rowing stuff is getting into my nerves." I said as I readied myself. "There's Kuuga, Agito, G3-X, G3, G4, Gills, Another Agito, Ryuki, Knight, Scissors, Zolda, Raia, Gai, Ouja, Tiger, Imperer, Odin, Alternative, Alternative Zero, Femme, Ryuga, Verde, Papillon, Cerberus, Abyss, Faiz, Kaixa, Delta, Orga, Psyga, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Dark Rider, Dark Slasher, Neo-Alpha, Pyron, Seeda, Blade, Garren, Leangle, Chalice, Glaive, Larc, Lance, Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki, Zanki, Danki, Sabaki, Eiki, Shuki, Amaki, Kyoki, Kabuki, Tohki, Kirameki, Nishiki, Habataki, Mujaki, Jaki, Kagayaki, Riki, Yuki, Akatsuki, Shouki, Gouki, Banki, Toki, Michibiki, Fubuki, Kachidoki, Genki, Yamabuki, Kabuto, Gatack, Thebee, Sasword, Drake, Ketaros, Hercus, Cacasus, KickHopper, PunchHopper, Dark Kabuto, Den-O, New Den-O, Zeronos, Yuuki, Gaoh, Nega Den-O, Kiva, Kiva-la, Ixa, Proto-Ixa, Saga, Dark Kiva, New Kiva, Rey, Arc, Decade, Diend, Diend-Chinomanako, Decade-Violent Emotion, Dark Decade, W, Accel, Eternal, Skull, OOO, Birth, Proto-Birth, Poseidon, Aqua, Fourze, Nadeshiko, Meteor, Wizard, Beast, White Wizard, Sorcerer, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Fifteen, Mars or better known as Jam, Kamuro, Idunn, Saver, Drive, Mach, Chaser, ProtoDrive, Golden Drive, Lupin, Ghost, Specter, Necrom, Dark-Necrom P, Dark Ghost or known as Extremer, Zero Specter, Dark Necrom R, Dark Necrom B, Dark Necrom Y, Ex-Aid, Snipe, Brave, Lazer, Genm, Paradox. That's all the Heisei Riders including Neo-Heisei." I mentioned.

"That's a lot of Kamen Rider you have in the deck." He said.

"Actually...I only have Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva and Decade. Also not to mention my father and two uncles."

"How did they get in there?"

"Through a Rider War...Actually all those Riders I mentioned except Another Agito, Odin, Alternative Zero, Alternative, Abyss, Psyga, Dark Rider, Dark Slasher, Neo-Alpha, Pyron, Seeda, Tohki, Kirameki, Nishiki, Habataki, Mujaki, Jaki, Kagayaki, Riki, Yuki, Akatsuki, Shouki, Gouki, Banki, Toki, Michibiki, Fubuki, Kachidoki, Genki, Mujaki, Ketaros, Arc, Diend-Chinemanako, Decade-Violent Emotion, Dark Decade, Eternal, Poseidon, Sorcerer, Fifteen, Mars or Jam, Idunn, Saver, Golden Drive, Lupin, Dark Ghost or Extremer, Zero Specter, Dark Necrom P, B, R, Y, Genm and Paradox aren't included. Plus I haven't mention the Showa yet." I explained. "The Riders were turned into cards even my father, uncles and aunts...not to mention my mother too."

"Where are they?"

"I and my siblings were suscpiciously moved to another area. In that area, while I was sleeping woke up in a field of some sort. I found the Heiseis and my father and two uncles, the others weren't there with them. As I woke up, I just found them at my bedside with the deck you're seeing right now, the empty deck that I got from my fifteenth birthday."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Don't be, it's not your fault I and my siblings were seperated." I said, shaking of the mind as I continued to row.

* * *

 **(After rowing and sneaking Syrus back into his Dorm)**

'Damn...what a night I got myself into.' I thought as I laid down on my bed. "God...what a night."

 _"I agree Liam-chan after set off a trap, helped out a friend, dueling a beautiful girl and won. I say its been a very eventful night."_

"You can say that again."

 _"You should go out with her one day."_ Sieg suggested. _"I would like to accompany her again."_

"Sure sure...If I can get to her, which I probably won't be able to."

 _"Obaachan said this: Flowers can make any girl glow."_ As a man with messy black hair and tanned skin appeared as he wore a white T-Shirt, black jacket, a white scarf around his neck, grey jeans and a pair of black formal shoes. This was Tendou Souji aka Kamen Rider Kabuto.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

 _"Just giving an advice, take it from the man who walks the path of heaven, the ruler of all."_ He went into his iconic pose as I just sighed.

 _"Oi don't bother him, the kid's trying to get his rest."_ A man with brown hair, tanned skin appeared. He got a black coat, a white T-Shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans and also wore a pair of black shoes. This was Inui Takumi aka Kamen Rider Faiz.

"Finally! Someone who cares about my rest." I shouted.

 _"Though you shouldn't rush things."_

"...I stand corrected as always." I sighed as I took a pillow and covered my head with it.

 _"Nenene Liam-chan! When do I get to meet Sabine-neechan!?"_

"Tommorow if I can get some sleep!" I shouted from my pillow. "Why is everyone trying to get me into my love life!?"

 _"We're simply looking out for you Liam-kun."_ Shinji appeared along with Yuusuke and Tsukasa.

 _"And you need to keep that smile of yours till we find your siblings. And that girl is helping your smile."_

"Oh great...why can't we just appear and talk about my love life." I muttered sarcastically.

 _"And that isn't a bad idea after all. Come on out minna!"_ Tsukasa called as I widened my eyes.

"Nononononononono I was just being sarcastic, don't call for them!" I pleaded as the room was filled by the Riders. "You've got to be kidding me."

 _"It's alright Liam-dono! We'll be looking out for you."_ A yellow imagin appeared as he had a bear feature and black armor covering his body. This was Kintaros, the imagin that allows Den-O to use Axe form.

"It's not like that!"

 _"Che! Don't keep that negative attitude all the time Liam."_ The red ogre spat out as he crossed his hands.

 _"Well at least we're all together on this to help Liam-chan with his love life."_ Uncle Dan chirped.

 _"And I'm still looking into the book about love in first sight. Tell me a few keywords you want me to search so we can get started with the lesson."_ Uncle Lance said as he held a book about...Love life.

 _"Can't we just enjoy the sight of the night?"_ My father asked as he was huddling Uncle Dan and Lance.

 _"Help."_ Uncle Dan blurted out.

 _"Can't breathe."_ Lance complained.

 _"We'll be teaching you violin lessons after you upgrade the PDA to become a violin."_ Wataru said.

 ** _"Although we're not sure about your twitching eye."_** Kivat pointed out.

"DAMMIT JUST LET ME SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I shouted as the Riders just shrugged and disappeared.

"Finally some peace." I said as I snoozed.

* * *

 **And Done! A few more appearances of the Heisei Riders and the reason his father and relatives are turned into cards. Feel sorry about the kid too. Anyways thanks for reading, please leave a review to let me know how the chapter is. And God90zilla out!**


	4. The Rare case of Packs!

**Hey Guys, God90zilla here. Welcome back to another Yugioh GX X Kamen Riders! Last Chapter I've introduced my fourth OC if you count Liam's brother and sister. I've been really excited about the coming chapters so hope y'all stay tuned for the next chapters and so on! Now with that said: Onto the Infamous Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer! : God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs, maybe a few new cards and some other OC Riders. Anyways onto the show!**

 **Review: 0...**

* * *

 **Ep 4: The Rare Case of Packs!**

* * *

It was the day before the first promotional exam of the year. As it was already time for the last class of the day. The lecture that we were receiving was given by Professor Banner. The first day was so us students can get to know of the teachers better. But since the first day, the class schedule was being changed now and then. The class already ended as Professor Banner gave a reminder to the class.

"As a reminder to everyone, the promotional exams start tommorow morning, headed by me." The Professor informed. "The written test will start exactly 9'o clock. And after, the dueling exams will be start at 2'o clock in the gymnasium, where duelists will be paired off against each other from their own dorms in order to promote to the next dorm up or in the Obelisk's case, stay where they were." I chuckled at that part. "So study well children!" As we students got up and left the classroom and into the hallways with me walking out as well.

"And to you Mr. Liam." The Professor called me. "You got a special gift from someone." He took something from his coat as he handed to me three...packs of cards?

"Three packs of cards? Who's it from?" I asked.

"The Chancellor. He said that these were to be given to you, when I meet you." He informed. "The rest will be answered by this note given with the packs."

I took the pack of cards as I opened the little note.

"Dear Little Liam,

I hope that these packs of cards that I and the workers found came to you alright. Inside, are the cards that your father recently created before turning into the Duel Spirits, you now have in your hands. The others has their Equipments, Spell Cards, Trap Cards and Field Card. Use them well.

Signed,

Maximillion Pegasus

"From Pegasus?" I asked myself as I opened the first pack. The pack contains...The Neo-Heisei Riders? "Neo-Heisei?"

The second pack I opened...contains Double Coins, OOOs Spinner, Fourze box of Switches...A rectangle thats used to be rolled and only has 4 sides of forms, Wizard's Drago Rings, Gaim's Lockseeds, Drive's Shift Cars, Ghost's Eyecons. Huh? None for Ex-Aid? Probably because he's a new Rider.

The Third Pack contains Rider's Revival, Rider Teamwork, probably Rider Tag Attack when the opponent's attacking, Deck expansion, huh? Never knew about this card probably I'll find out later. Kamen Rider Rollcall, Rider Tag Attack, Ongeki Dou? I don't have Diend, Ibuki or Todoroki's cards...Maybe best to put them in facedown. Rider Ambush and Uncle Dan's Final Form. The H-Touch, The Hunter-Touch, if you don't know the H is for.

"Well...better keep these cards in the extra deck." I said as I got my empty second deck, only filled my father and uncle's cards along with them and some regular Spell cards and Trap cards. I just placed all off the cards I got in them as I put it away in my blazer.

"Now...Off to the Library." I said to myself.

* * *

 **(After Reading Tons of Books and Notes from the Books and Notebooks)**

After a few hours of reading tons of books...wait it's already in the Scene isn't it...Nevermind then. I was reading with Bastion just now. But after we finished we went seperate ways as I was heading to the cafeteria to get a few...bites for my stomach.

 _"Well well if it isn't Ken-san's son."_ A voice called as an 18-year old tanned skin guy appeared, wearing a black Buttoned-up shirt, black sleeveless vest, a white tie, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black formal shoes and a fedora hat. He also has brown hair as he looked like a detective, which he is. He is Hidari Shotaro, the right side of Kamen Rider W

 _"Shotaro, better give him a little space."_ An 18-year old...gay-looking guy appeared with green long-sleeved shirt, the hole of the shirt extended to his shoulders, a green...robe...that's what I called it, with green highlights on it, a light-green pants and a pair of red boots. This was Philip, Shotaro's partner, the left side of Kamen Rider W. _"Although he needs help with his love life."_

"Lemme guess...You have been told about my love life by my uncle."

 _"No, your father told us."_ Philip said as he read a blank book.

"Dammit..."

 _"You need to be more Hard-boiled to have a girl."_ Shotaro-san said as he took off his hat and gave it a breathe.

"Like you're half-boiled, shotaro-san." I commented as Philip snickered at his partner.

 _"Oi! I'm Hard-boiled! Why does everyone keep saying half-boiled?"_ He complained as he put on his hat again.

 _"Because you are, Shotaro."_ Philip snickered.

"Now can you both leave me for afternoon lunch?" I asked, as they nodded and disappeared.

After talking to the two detectives, I headed to the cafeteria until I bumped into Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey Jay, Sy." I greeted.

"Hey Liam!" Jay greeted. "Whatcha upto?"

"Taking a bite from the cafeteria." I answered. "Wanna join?"

"Sure!"

"Are you sure about that?" Syrus asked.

"If you're talking about the Slacker things, I'll just have to make them back off." I assured. "Plus I'm the one cooking."

"Hey Reject!" Oh god it's him again, Raizou went over to us and grabbed his Duel Disk. "Ready for a rematch?"

"Idiot! I never said that I'll have a rematch with you! I just do a rematch with the people that I asked for a rematch...But seeing you like this makes me eager to beat you once again." I said. "Although I forgot my Duel Disk."

"We'll have to fight the old-fashioned way." He said, as I sighed.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I saw a girl that has the body figure that could rival Alexis's...as I remembered the figure. "Do it and you'll be arrested by the Misconduct Squad."

"And you are?"

"Sabine?" I asked, as a guy with pale skin, orange-hair color wearing the Obelisk Blue Uniform came to her side. "Mike?"

" _Sabine-neechan?! Where is she, where is she!?"_ Ryuuta appeared as he turned to Sabine. _"Ahhh SABINE-NEECHAN! Mikey-chan!"_

"Hey Ryuuta." Sabine waved at Ryuuta.

"Liam? I thought I'd never see you again." He said as he offered a hand, where I accepted it and shook hands.

"Liam, who are these two?" Jaden asked.

"These are my friends back at the parlour." I answered. "But we have a bigger problem in hand." I took a ring as I scanned it on my own WizarDriver with blue trims instead of gold.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A blue magic circle appeared as I grabbed my DDA and took the grip as I turned into gauntlet mode as I put the extra deck on ear level.

"Hen...shin."

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

I twirled it as I inserted it.

 _ **COMPLETE! N-E-O H-E-I-S-E-I, R-I-D-E-R-S A-C-T-I-V-A-T-E-D! R-E-A-D-Y!**_

The deck generated golden lines as they formed my Duel Disk with the Dilopho Symbol on it. "Now...are you ready for another beatdown?" I asked calmly. He took his Deck and inserted it into the Duel Disk. As our Duel Disk were activated, we drew our starting hands.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

* * *

 **Raizou:** 4000

 **Liam:** 4000

"My turn since I beat you." I said as I smiled on my cards, which were Double Summon, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Double, Double Coin, Negate Attack and Wizard's Drago Rings. "I'll play Double Summon! I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK Mode!"

A man with tanned skin, brown hair same like my hairstyle appeared. He wore a black coat, white shirt with pink highlights, a pair of red jeans and a pair of black shoes. The man also wore a belt with a Black Hand with golden trims. I guess you all know who this is. The man took a ring and placed it on the right hand, while the left hand has a ring with a red gem on it. as he placed his right hand on the belt.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The belt materialized as it has a silver base as the man flipped the Hand-Author.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He showed his left hand as he flipped the visor over the ring, as he shouted. _"Henshin!"_ He scanned the ring as it announced.

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII! HII HII HII!(Hii is translated as the element 'fire'.)**

A red magic circle appeared as it slowly passed through the man as it covered the man in flames as he was now garbed in a black bodysuit, the belt stayed the same except it has a chain of silver rings that were hanging by the left side. His chest was covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From my waist hung a robe-waist covering which was red inside, but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles which sported bands that were the same ruby red color as my chestplate. His head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate identical with the ring he had on his left hand. The metal lines on the head makes it appear as if he had large eyes with an antennae rising from the forehead(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1800). You know this Rider right? I shouldn't say the name then.

 _"Saa...Showtime Da!"_ He announced as he showed his left hand.

"Next I summon Kamen Rider W in ATK Mode!" I announced as Shotaro and Philip appeared on the field as Shotaro had a black flash drive, while Philip has a green one. Shotaro then took a red device from his vest as he placed it on his waist. As a black strap appeared, the same belt appeared on Philip's waist. They pressed the buttons as they announced.

 _ **CYCLONE!**_

 _ **JOKER!**_

They both shouted. _"Henshin!"_

Philip placed his Gaia Memory first as he placed it on the right side of the belt as it becomes data and appeared on Shotaro's belt as he pushed it down and inserted his. He then pushed the slots to the side making them a 'W' Shape.

 _ **CYCLONE! JOKER!**_

A technical guitar tune was heard as it slowly changed into an orchestral hit, while that was heard Philip fell to the sides as Shotaro had markings on his face, as he was surrounded by wind and armor started to put themselves together around him as they completely covered Shotaro in armor. As his right side was covered in a light green color and his other side was given a black color. A silver line was seen in the middle separating the two sides as the eyes on his was colored red. Above his eyes was a silver W, along with a lightish green half 'W' was seen on the right chest and the shoulder guard was given the same colored highlights, with the same higlights on the wrist and ankle. The same can be said on the other side as the color was colored in purple(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2000). You of course know this Rider's name.

 _"Saa...Omae no tsumi o kazoero(Now, count up your sins)!"_ He said as he gestured his right hand like a pistol at Raizou.

"Now I play Double Coin! This allows me to throw two coins and W gets a new form with whatever color the coins has." I said, two coins then appeared as I grabbed them and throw them into the air. The first was colored in red, as the other was colored in blue. "Nice! I get to Special Summon Kamen Rider W HeatTrigger Form from my Deck."

W then holds a red and blue Gaia Memory as he replaced the Green and Black Gaia Memories with Red and Blue Gaia Memories. As they announced.

 _ **HEAT! TRIGGER!**_

The armor changed as the right side was now colored in red with orange highlights and the left side was colored in blue with light blue highlights, while that happened a Rock & Roll guitar music was heard as it slowly changed to Rock Guitar Riffs(4/ATK:2400/DEF:1600).

"Now...I'll place a facedown and end my turn." I said as I placed a facedown.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Marauding Captain in ATK Mode!" A blond man appeared with his knight armor(3/ATK: 1200/DEF:400). "Next his ability activates. When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon Marauding Captain!" As the carbon copy of Marauding Captain appeared.

"Déjà Vu all over again." I muttered as I sighed.

"Then I'll activate A Forces! For every SpellCaster or Warrior on my side of the field, my Warrior types get an extra 200 ATK point boost each. I got two warriors so that is a 400 point boost to each of my monsters."

Marauding Captain(4/ATK:1200-1600/DEF:400) X2

"And I'll have my first Marauding Captain to attack your Kamen Rider Wizard!" As a Marauding Captain charged at Wizard as I smirked.

"Reveal Facedown! Negate Attack! This card negates the attack and ends your Battle Phase!" I announced as a white vortex appeared and blocked Marauding Captain from attacking Wizard.

 _"Whew...Thanks Liam."_ Wizard said as I smiled.

"No Problem."

"Ghh...I end my turn with a facedown." He said, ending his turn.

I drew my card as I smiled. "Now...I play a Pot of Greed! This allows me to take two more cards." I took two more cards as I smiled.

"I play Drago Rings! This allows me to sacrifice Kamen Rider Wizard to Special Summon Kamen Rider Wizard-Dragon Style!" As Haruto took a ring, which was an elaborate version of his previous ring as he flipped the Hand-Author and scanned it.

 **FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU BOU BOU!**

A red magic circle appeared, as an energized Western Dragon appeared from it as Wizard's armor was turned into a bright red coat, the chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon's head. His shoulder armor had turned into sircular platings with round rubies in the center. The helmet changed, sporting a golden head ornament like WizarDragon would wear with a round Ruby in the center(6/ATK:2400/DEF:2000).

"Now...his effect activates! Once per turn he could destroy all the monster in your field. So do your thing Haruto!" I shouted.

 _"Hai!"_ He flipped the Hand-Author as he took a red ring and scanned it.

 **CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

Dragon in his flaming energized form appeared as he twirled around Wizard as he was lifted by an arcane force as the Dragon's head manifested in his chest as it roared.

 _"Finale da!"_ Wizard announced as Dragon's eyes glowed faintly as it shot a burst of flame into the Marauding Captains destroying them into pixels as he landed safely on the ground with the dragon head disappearing.

"Now I activate W's fire effect. Once per turn each monster on my field, W gets an extra 200 ATK each until my next turn."

Kamen Rider W HeatTrigger Form(4/ATK:2400-2800/DEF:1600)

"I'll have W attack you directly with Trigger Exposion!" I said as W grabbed a gun called the Trigger Magnum as he inserted the Trigger Gaia Memory as it announced.

 _ **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

W then aims at Raizou as he shouted. _"Trigger Explosion!"_

He shot a constant stream of fire as it hits Raizou, who flinched from the attack that he blocks the attack with his Duel Disk.

 **Raizou:** 1200

 **Liam:** 4000

"And I end my turn with a facedown." I said.

"Way to go, Liam!" Sabine cheered.

"Nice turn." Mike complimented.

"My turn! Draw!" Raizou grinned after drawing his next card. "Since you got two Monsters on your field, I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber in ATK Mode!" A yellow armored spiky warrior appeared with robes that goes down on his waist(6/ATK:2200-2400/DEF:1200). Then I'll summon my Warrior Dai Grepher in ATK Mode!" A warrior with a glowing blue sword appeared(4/ATK:1700-2100/DEF:1600), (6/ATK:2400-2600/DEF:1200) "Then I'll equip my Fiend Megacyber with Megamorph and its ATK Points doubled since my Life-"

"Shaddup! I know it's effects!" I complained.

"Hmph! I'll have Fiend Megacyber to attack your Kamen Rider W!" He announced.

As Fiend Megacyber glowed with power(6/ATK:2200-4400-4800/DEF:1200). He charged at W as I smirked.

"Sneaky move, dude. But I activate my facedown! Rider Teamwork! This allows me to combine my Monsters ATK Points, when one is targeted! Wizard! Aid W!"

 _"Hai!"_ Haruto ran to W's side as he looked at W, who nodded. He then grabbed two WizarSwordGuns. Yes! Two of them! Both in Gun mode! which appeared out of nowhere. As he opened the Hand(s).

 **COME ON A SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS!**

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKES! HII HII HII!**

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKES! HII HII HII!**

As W just inserted the Trigger memory into the Trigger Magnum as it announced.

 _ **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

 _"Triple Trigger Explosion!"_ W said as he and Wizard shot streams of fire at Fiend Megacyber, who it exploded into pixels after being shot at with three blasts of fire. Not to mention Wizard's blasts turns into Dragon's Head.

"Ghh...I end my turn there." He said ending his turn.

"My draw!" I smiled as I saw the card, as I announced. **"FINAL TURN!"**

"WHAT!?"

"I play a Pot of Greed!" I took two more cards. "I play Hunter Rider Infiltration! This allows me to summon two Monsters with Hunter Riders in their name from my deck. I summon Hunter Rider Cryo and Dilopho!"

A hole burst out of the ground as my father and uncle got out of it, already in armor.

 _"Why did you make that card?"_ Uncle Lance asked(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1400) _._

 _"Don't know, don't care."_ My father scoffed(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2300).

"Next I play Hunter Fusion! This allows me fuse two Hunter Riders. And I choose to fuse Hunter Rider Cryo and Dilopho!"

 _"You better do this right."_ My uncle grumbled as he took his belt and de-henshined before giving to my father.

 _"No promises."_ He replied as my Uncle just groaned and disappeared. My father placed the Deck as the V-Buckle appeared on his shoulder like a bandolier. He inserted the deck as his coat was given specks of gold into the light-blue color below the blue markings. His left shoulder-guard was given dragolder's upper jaw(6/ATK:3000/DEF:2300). Since this is my father's own made-up cards, you probably wouldn't know the name. This~was Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryolopho Form. Just an addition to the names. Yeah I know.

"Now I'll have Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryolopho Form to attack your Warrior Dai Grepher. Go for it!"

 _"Ahh...I'll need to get the hang of this."_ He said to hisself as he took a card of the deck as it revekaed to be...Advent. He flipped the Hand-Author and scanned the card. How the hell is he going to scan a card?

 **ADVENT! PLEASE!**

You've gotta be kidding me. Dragolder's roar was heard at a nearby mirror, getting attentions of some students as they jumped back in surprise as Dragolder flew out of the mirror, the mirror was fazed by the dragon as it circled my father.

 _"Finale da!"_ He announced as he took one more card.

 **CHOINE! FINAL VENT! SAIKO!**

Now he took a ring and scanned it.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

As electricity was erupting from his left leg, the magic circle below his leg was covering his left leg in ice. The two meet each other with electricity erupting from the ice. My father then ran up to Warrior Dai Grepher with Dragolder following, as my father did a cartwheel and jumped as magic circles appeared in front of him as Dragolder sent a blast of electricity towards him and sent my father in an amazing speed as the magic circles circled him with electricity surrounding him. As he kicked the Warrior, the latter exploding into pixels and Dragolder eating the Life Energy out of the poor Warrior's remains. As he dove into a mirror, said mirror didn't break mind you.

 **Raizou:** 300

 **Liam:** 4000

"Now...I'll have W to attack you directly!" I announced.

"I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" He countered as I smirked.

"I didn't forget about that. W's other ability, which is Water. Is to destroy your Facedown, but~ not effecting your Life Points." I said, as I don't know why my father puts Trigger into water...probably the color. W then shoots the Facedown as it shattered. "Now I'll have Wizard to attack you directly!"

 _"Hai!"_ Haruto said as he took both guns and turned them into Sword Mode, he then opnes the hand.

 **COME ON A SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!**

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKES! HII HII HII!**

 **FLAME! SLASH STRIKES! HII HII HII!**

 _"RAHHH!"_ Haruto let out a battle cry as he slashed Raizou, as he was sent flying.

 **Raizou:** 0

 **Liam:** 4000

* * *

 **Duel End!**

The holograms disappeared as I took out my Secondary Deck.

"I did not expect that I would not get hit by Raizou." I said...totally shocked mind you. I did not have this in mind. "I broke my record from 3900 into 4000!" I chirped, as I took my DDA and changed the record from 3900 to 4000. I also did not forget to record the whole battle.

"Way to win Lee!" Sabine said as she hit my back.

"Oww...My back still hurts..." I complained.

"You haven't rust a bit Lee." Mike went over to me. "I may not be able to beat you. But still I've improved a lot."

"With your Dragon Knight Deck?" I asked.

"With my only lovable Dragon Knight Deck." He said.

"How's your Star War's Deck, Sabine?"

"Better than last time."

"Must've been with my Uncle's upgrades." I guessed.

"You know it." She replied.

"...What's with the paler skin?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh...Mike suggested it." She glared at Mike.

"Hey! The Uniform...doesn't really go well with tanned skin." He argued.

"...You're right in one point." Sabine got out.

"Why not dying your orange tints with turquoise?" I asked.

"Hmmm...Great idea." She said. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mike asked.

"Don't know Mikey." I shrugged.

"Lee! Are we going to your Dorm or not?!" Jaden shouted.

"Yeah! We'll be going now. Nice to meet ya after a long time." I waved as they waved at me as we parted ways.

* * *

 **(After Cooking A fancy meal and~ eating it)**

As I, Jay and Sy were just done with the meal. I soon see that Jay was...looking down a bit.

"Jay? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah...uhh...Syrus showed me that duel youhad with Alexis and uhh.." He was trailing off.

"You're saying that you're sorry to hear about my family. It's alright. I and you didn't meet that time, so it's alright. Just get the thought of your mind." I said with a smile.

"Hey Liam...I heard that a guy named Chaser will be arriving twenty minutes at school, he also got those Kamen Rider Cards." Syrus informed.

"Really? That means...I'm going to meet someone very special in my life." I realized. "Where is he going to arriving at?"

"Obelisk Blue. Why?"

"I think I know who that guy is." I said with determination.

"But it's restricted!"

"Not if the guy I know cares about it." I replied as I went to Obelisk Blue.

* * *

 **(10 Minutes Later. In a Helicopter)**

 _A guy a bit taller than Liam was sitting on a seat, his attire consisted of a grey jacket with a hood on it as the jacket was given navy blue markings, it was also given some robes, he wore a grey pair of jeans, a pair of grey sneakers with Navy Blue markings, inside of the jacket was a black Shirt with a golden detail that spelled 'G-4' and his true face wasn't revealed due to the hood he wore. He was staring at the window as Shinji...or should I say Dark Shinji appeared by his side._

"What's the matter?" _He asked in a monotone voice, even though emotionless there was a faint of worry inside of it._

 _"Just worried about my brother." The man said._

"It's alright." _A man appeared. The man was no man, but an AI as he took over the body of a man named Shio Mizuki. The armor was made up of a black bodysuit, a bulky black armor with yellow highlights that covered his feet, knee, leg, his torso, chest, shoulderguard, armguard and a silver helmet with blue visors that is identical to Kuuga's, his mouthpiece was silver, above his visor was two tall antennaes. The belt he wore, was mostly colored silver, the buckle was red and has a black pad on his left side. One letter and one number was embedded on the left-shoulder guard as it spelled 'G4' You know this guy don't you? If you don't this was Kamen Rider G-4._

"You will find him eventually." _He assured him._ "We Dark Riders...though may have lost their good side. But that doesn't mean that they shouldn't worry about their master. The ones that saved them."

 _"Sorry for worrying you." The man said in a monotone voice. "I can't stop worrying my twin."_

"You will find him eventually." _Ryuga said with a little hope in his voice._

 _"Thank you." The man said as he got up as a pale girl with blue hair and brown eyes appeared by the front seat. She was wearing a red jacket, a pair of medium-length pants and a white shirt. The girl also had a red beanie with white trims. This is...Blair Flannigan._

 _"Blair...are you fine?" The man asked._

 _"Yes Chaser-sempai." She said as she smiled at the man._

 _"Thank you..."_

 _"What for?"_

 _"Thank you for hiding my true name." He clarified._

 _"It's not a big deal. Sides...you still need to find your brother."_

 _"Thank you for sticking up for me."_

 _"You're welcome." She said as she hugged the man known as Chaser._

 _Chaser couldn't help but smile and hugged her back._

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

I knew it's him. I knew it's him. I knew in the world that the guy is him! No one will choose that name asides one guy! The guy that I trusted with my life! I continued running as I saw a helicopter coming down from the sky as I was blocked by a fence. Dammit!

 _"Liam! I know that the ring is only for emergency. But seeing that Chaser may be the one we know...I'm lifting the ban for this one time."_ My father told me as he appeared.

"Tou-san...Arigatou(Thank you)." I thanked as he just smiled and disappeared.

"Liam! Wait up!" Jaden was exhausted from the running as I ran up to Jaden and Syrus as I scanned the ring.

 **TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

As we were transported to the inside of a secret Helipad at the Obelisk Blue Dorm's back gate. I saw the heliopter as a man with...a girl with a beanie bag to cover her identity just got off the helicopter as they were walking up to the Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue. I just can't stand hiding here.

"Lian!" I shouted as I ran up to the guy. Shocking the Obelisk Blue students as the man wore the same jacket as mine with navy blue markings instead of blue. He just smiled, as I smiled back.

"You! What are you doing here!? Guards seize him!" Guards were trying to get me, as the man just stopped them.

"Stop!" The man shouted as the guards stopped. "I think it's time to reveal myself."

"I think it is." I said, smiling. As the man just smiled back as he opened the hood, I grinned as the Obelisk Blue, the guards and even the snaggy doctor was surprised. The man known as Chaser had the same face as mine. Darker hair than mine, but...has deep blue eyes.

"Good to see you...Brother." He said as he smiled.

"You...Idiot!" I joked as I grabbed him by the neck and rubbed his hair.

"Stop it." He said as we laughed.

"Good to see you again." I said.

"Likewise." He turned to the Obelisk Blue Headmaster. "I think I'm staying with my brother." That just made the whole place froze. I just noticed the girl. "Blair?"

"Liam?"

"Is that you?" I asked.

"Of course it is dummy!" She said as she tackled me.

"Ouch...You've got...heavier."

"Lian-sempai told me it's good to eat more food."

"He did?" I got a wink from her. "Of course he did."

I just got up as I got a device. "It's better like this." I said as I handed three glasses to Lian and Blair, as I put one on myself. I used the device as it let out a flash. I just went casual and put on my hood with Lian, as I gave Blair a mask. I turned to them like the Men In Black. "Sorry for the Intrusion, but you children and adults has seen a misunderstanding about this man and boy about that announcement about the man known as Chaser is actually named Pursuit Number One. The Man has sent this guy aka Chaser as...a representative that was ordered to go to the Ra Yellow dorm. Pursuit Number One wil arrive in a few more months or so. If you don't mind us we're just going to go to that bush, so thank you for the time, we'll be going. Goodbye."

We just walked towards the bush.

"Can't believe ya did that." Lian said as he chuckled.

"Who would?" I asked.

"The Obelisk Blue would." Blair pointed out.

"Good point." I and Lian replied as we got into the bush and surprised Jaden and Syrus.

"Liam, I-Is that Chaser?" Jaden asked surprised about the semblance we have.

"Yes, Jay this here is Chaser...My twin brother." I said casually.

"Your twin!?" Syrus asked.

"Y'know what? It's better for us to get the hell out of here." I said, as I scanned the same Ring.

 **TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

* * *

 **(After the Introduction to every one of my friends except the ones he knew and acquaintances and getting ready for bed)**

Oh god! Who knew that the day would pass with Lian and Blair sleeping in my room...as...they're actually in a one of a kind relationship...I just looked at them right now.

"So you're telling me ototo...that you're in a relationship with Blair...Blair is this true?" I asked as the girl just nodded.

"I..." I paused as I was speechless. "I...am so proud of you my little brother!" I tackled him. "And I thought you will never have a girlfriend because of your cold and dense attitude! This should really be in the news...wait...it can't...shit." I cursed as I let go off him.

 _"So...Ken-niisan...been a while huh?"_ My Uncle...Genesis said awkwardly. He has brown hair with white highlights, as he wore a similar outfit like Genesis from Final Fantasy: Crisis Core, except he has a hood on the jacket.

 _"You know it you son of a gun!"_ The man in question said as he tackled Genesis-Ojiisan and hugged him dearly. _"I can't believe that three of my ototos are finally here!"_

 _"Ken-niisan! Can't...Breathe...Need...Air..."_ He got out as he was going blue. And my father finally let go off him.

 _"That's for a punishment."_ He said with disappointment.

 _"Hey Dan-Niisan."_ My other Uncle Han greeted as he was pale skinned with dark-blue hair that was waved to the left. He got a dark-blue Trench-coat with a hood, a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt with a Yangchuanosaurus skull on the shirt. He also wore a pair of dark-blue sneakers with grey markings.

 _"Hello Han-chan!"_ My Uncle chirped as he strangled my Uncle and played his hair. _"Can't believe one of my littlest brothers has finally come to me! How's your trip with Lian?"_

 _"Great! Actually...we met some familiar faces along the way...which have been friendly to us!"_ He laughed. _"It's great meeting the freshmen!"_

 _"REALLY!? I thought that you would be absolutely bored with them!"_ My uncle said with a disbelief look.

 _"I was pretty much in that state you have until I've found out that they have the same thing as me...they...are the dark selves of the Riders...That's too dark ain't it?"_

 _"Yep."_ Uncle Dan answered.

 _"So Lance-niisan...been a great day ain't it?"_ My other Uncle...named Zane commented, he had a pale skin, black hair that covered his right eye, he has blue eyes, a black trench-coat with a hood. If you're asking 'why are they all wearing the same fuckin Trench-coat!?' That's because it's a family tradition. He has a pair of black jeans, black sneakers with white highlights, a black scarf with white stripes that covered his mouth.

 _"It sure has been one...You're still a great swordsman?"_ Uncle Lance asked.

 _"Of course I'm still a great swordsman! What do you think I am?"_ Zane...not Zane Truesdale, Syrus's brother, but his name is Zane Carcharo you know what I'm not going to use father or uncle anymore.

 _"Yeah...you're right about that one."_ Lance replied.

"So...Lian...you got the Dark Riders, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes...I have the Dark Riders." He answered.

"You need to be...careful with them." I got out.

"Of course Niisan." He assured me.

"Promise me." I said, as I was waiting for his answer, which was.

"I can't hold that promise." He said.

"Of course you don't." I replied with a smile. "Time for me to go to bed."

"Then we'll be settling here for the night." Lian said.

"Fine by me." Blair said as I eyed them suspiciously.

"Don't do those...whatever things you do." I said, my eyes focusing on them.

"Of course!" They both exclaimed as they realized what they said together and blushed and looked away.

"You said that you were in a relationship...why are you two looking away from eachother?" I asked.

"...We don't know." They said together again.

"I don't believe you have twins magic." I deducted like a detective.

 _"Hey that's my job!"_ Shotaro screamed at me.

"Waaa!" I was just surprised by his sudden appearance.

 _"Shotaro calm down."_ Philip calmed him down.

"Yeah Shotaro-san...I was just saying that they don't have twins magic. Now I need to get ready to sleep." I said as they disappeared and Lian and Blair shared a...sleeping bag...

"...Please don't do anything." I muttered as Lian winked at me.

* * *

 **(Test Day! Fuckin Hell-[A/N: IDIOT! LANGUAGE!][Fanfic Editor: YEAH! LANGUAGE!]...)**

As I was just snoozing in my bed. I heard something that hurt my eardrums.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

"GAAAH!" I just fell down the bed as I covered my ears. "STOP IT!"

 _"RISE AND SHINE BUDDY!"_ A boy with tanned skin and black hair, which was in a pompodour haircut appeared. His clothes were made up of a white shirt, a black jacket, a pair of black jeans, he also has a pair of black shoes with flaming designs on it. He just de-henshined...

"Gah! Don't do that ever again!" I shouted.

 _"Well...Sorry. But I have to help my buddy to get through his promotional exam."_ He pointed out.

"Hmm...Good point there." I said, as I got up and cleaned up my bed. As I saw the sleeping bag was empty. "Gentarou, where's Lian and Blair?"

 _"They just went out for a walk."_ He answered.

"...A lovely walk." I grinned at this. My cold and dense brother having a lovely walk with Blair. "Well thanks for that Gen, I'm just going to prepare myself."

He just smiled as he disappeared. I got ready as I bathed and wore my uniform. I wore my usual Blazer unbuttoned, a black shirt with Fourze's symbol.

* * *

 **(Breakfast~!)**

I was sitting on a table as I met Bastion at my door and let's just say that I forgot to introduce him to him...We were just taking our usual breakfast that I suggested to our Headmaster. Bacon and Eggs with some BBQ sauced sausages.

"So Liam, what was that booming noise I heard just now?" I flinched at the question,never knew that Duel Spirits attacks and sounds can be heard.

"Let's just say that I set my PDA alarm clock to loud." I said, as he looked at me suspiciously before shrugging it off. We continued to eat our breakfast.

* * *

 **(The Test!)**

I was just doing my test as I didn't see Jaden around as I shrugged and continued answering the questions. These were pretty damn decent questions. What are the types of Monsters. The Attributes. The Field Spell's effect. The blablabla. I'm just talking to much right now.

I was just doing the tenth page of twenty pages. It was really tricky though.

* * *

 **(After forty to sixty minutes of doing works)**

I was just at my ninetienth page. I was almost finished as I saw Syus sleeping...I sweatdropped at him. Then I saw Jaden rushing into the room. He was at Syrus's side as Professor Banner called.

"Oh Jaden...Why don't you come here and get your test?"

"Be there in a jiff!" He replied as he went to grab his test.

'Well...he'll be a good duelist that's for sure.' I thought to myself, I looked at my watch that Lian bought for me...it's only been fifteen minutes...I think I have a slowdown for this...

After forty-five minutes, which I now realized with my watch, I've already finished my work a twenty minutes ago as I was now assembling my deck with one another. After the time is almost up. I put away my deck and walked up to Professor Banner's desk and gave the exam. Just as I was about to get in my seat.

"Alright children, the written test is now over. Now please walk, do not run to get in line for today's new rare cards." I just flinched as I saw a wave of students heading towards the exit.

"Oh shit." I cursed as I was about to jump as I was runned over for the first time in my life, except if you count runned over by buffalos and elephants that is. Really lucky to survive that Elephant Stampede.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I was just being trampled as I got up, when the wave ended and dusted myself.

"You alright?" Bastion asked.

"Let's see...A few broken bones, many shoeprints, a stampede broke my back. What do you think?" I asked with a deadpan look.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding." He said as I just looked at the exit.

"Man talk about rush hour." I commented.

"Looks like you need a great start to do that." I turned to see Lian and Blair with her beanie on.

"You know how it is." I shrugged.

"Just like old times?" He asked.

"Just like the old times." I bro-hugged him.

"So~. I'm not likely to get one rare card." I commented.

"Nope."

"*Sigh* I'm being bad here." I said.

"Cheer up!" Blair said as she pouted.

"Sorry. But it can't be helped." I replied as I noticed Jay and Sy sleeping. I just sighed as I went over to them and grabbed a megaphone out of nowhere.

"OI WAKE UP!" I shouted through it as they just jumped out of the chair and anded on their butts. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"What's the use of waking you up then?" Lian asked as he crossed his hands.

"Good point." Syrus said.

"Hey guys is the test the over *yawn* yet?" Jaden asked with a yawn.

"It ended just now." Bastion answered.

"Oh man..." Syrus said. "I blew it...I studied all night for nothing."

"You know, if this were a class of Melodrama, you'd get an A." Jaden commented.

"True." I and Lian said as we nodded.

"Cheer up man." Mike said. "There's always next time."

"If there is a next time." I pointed out.

"Good point." He said, as Sabine sweatdropped at us.

"Anyways, everyone left to get their new rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy this morning. We just thought that you two would like to get some before they're all gone." Bastion said.

"Really!? Sweet! New Cards!" Jaden grinned. "Thanks guys! C'mon Syrus! There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning." He said as he grabbed Syrus and dragged him away.

"Man...I feel sorry for Syrus." Mike said.

"Yep." Sabine agreed.

"Wanna go?" I asked Bastion and the others.

"Nope." They all said in unison.

"The hell is with me and twins magic?" I asked as I scratched my head.

"Anyways, I just have to give these out for you for the exam later on. After that you give them back to me." Lian said as he gave me his deck.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Liam...we're brothers." He pointed out.

"True...but what about your duel?"

"I'm not going to have any duel or soon." He said.

"Alright." I said, as I grabbed the cards, which turned out to be.

"Maska...G-4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Dark Kabuto, Yuuki, Dark Kiva, Dark Decade, Eternal, Poseidon, White Wizard, Kamuro, Chaser, Specter, Genm." I muttered, looking at the cards.

"Just be sure to give them back alright?" He asked.

"I will."

* * *

 **(After...Well...I don't know twenty or fifty minutes)**

After having lunch in the cafeteria or Mess Hall, I was just changing the cards of my deck. I put all the Neo-Heisei Riders into my Extra Deck. The Spell Card, Deck Expansion into my Prime Deck, so I could use it to call in more cards from my Extra Deck. I was just doing my job until...

 _"Liam, we just saw something that you need to know."_ Philip said appearing with Shotaro.

 _"And believe it or not, you're not gonna like it."_ Shotaro said.

A couple minutes later.

"So lemme get this straight." I said, as I took a deep breathe. "Crowler has bought all the Rare packs and gave them to Chazz to defeat me in the exam. Jaden will be facing an Obelisk Blue Student and we were literally painted targets by them. So, for some reason, me and Jaden are literally going to be expelled out of the school by Crowler. With anything in his power to do so."

 _"That's all of it."_ Philip said.

 _"Worst thing, I think Crowler wants us Kamen Rider Cards and Hunter Rider Cards to be his."_ Shotaro informed.

"Then I need to get another upgrade for both of my Decks." I said with determination as I went on to upgrade my Decks.

* * *

 **(After Uprgading the Decks)**

I was already finished with my deck as it already has...a mission memory slot, like the Faiz Shot or Faiz Pointer. On my belt was two peculiar insignias, one was a Cryolophosaurus's head symbol and the other was a fused Faiz Visors with Delta's except I don't move Delta's symbol on the head. So it looked like Faiz has a red visor and on top of the red visor was some yellow parts, with the middle having blue lines instead red. I was just set as I was reading the cards that Lian gave me.

"G-4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Dark Kabuto, Yuuki, Dark Kiva, Dark Decade, Skull, Poseidon, White Wizard, Kamuro, Chaser, Specter, Genm." I said inspecting the cards. "Final Forms? G-4X, Ryuga Survive, Glaive King? Kabuki Armed? Dark Kabuto Hyper? Yuuki Skull Hijack Form? Dark Kiva Emperor? Dark Decade Complete? Skull, Poseidon, White Wizard, Kamuro, Chaser Dead Heat? Deep Specter, Genm Level 3…"

I widened my eyes as I never seen these on the TV-Shows, but I do know someone, who'll make these cards. I just eyed at my Uncle Genesis, who just rolled his eyes and gave a hand twirling around his head, signaling that I'm Crazy if I think that he makes it. I just gave him a deadpan look, before sighing.

* * *

 **(Field TEST!)**

Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I'm fuckin late! I overworked as it was 2:20! I rushed into the Gymnasium. As I opened the doors, I was still not called for yet. I just sighed in relief. I'm one lucky son of a gun. As I saw my time was in the fifth Arena, I of course know that this will be a trap. But…I've faced my mother with a Deck filled with Rare cards and…sometimes won and lose…but that's because of my mother's tricky Trap Cards along with some Spell Cards, let's see if Chuzz here will be a problem.

"So…I'm facing an Obelisk and it's Chuzz?" I asked Crowler who was judging our exam.

"That's right, Liam," He confirmed as I narrowed my eyes. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed to Chuzz. "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to get a snag a lot of today's rare cards so that you deck's up to snuff."

"Actually…I don't need Rare Packs, because my brother gave me just the deck to win this." I said with a confident tone. "I'll do it."

Everyone just gasped on my answer.

"I'll show what I'm truly made of. You're lucky, I haven't gone full out on ya teammates. Now…I'll tell you this to start! I'm fair-ly strong! And I'm not gonna back away anymore!" I shouted as I held my DDA in gauntlet mode. I grabbed my deck and inserted the Mission Memory.

 _ **READY!**_

"Henshin."

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

I inserted the deck into my Duel Disk.

 _ **COMPLETE! AWAKENING!**_

* * *

 **(Insert: Justiɸ's by ISSA)**

* * *

As the Golden lines appeared and colored the whole Duel Disk in gold as I smiled. "Get ready for a beatdown, you'll never forget."

"Yeah, watch you getting slammed by me!" Chuzz jabbed, inserting his Deck into his Duel Disk activating it. We both drew out starting hand with Crowler running out of the way.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Chazz:** 4000

 **Liam:** 4000

"My turn!" I announced as I drew my sixth card. "Whaddaya know time to meet my Ying Yang combination! I play Double Summon! I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in DEF Mode and Ryuga in ATK Mode!"

Shinji appeared along with his dark self as they both drew their decks, with Dark Shinji having a more ferocious looking dragon, which was colored pitch black. A mirror of some sort appeared in front of them as the V-Buckle attached themselves.

" _Henshin!"_ They shouted as they inserted their decks. While Shinji's armor reflection was three in a time. Dark Shinji's came one by one with silhouettes instead of reflections. His armor was a black bodysuit. Having all his looks like Ryuki with darker chestplate, onyx colored helmet with golden markings on it(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2400).

Ryuki just appeared by his side(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1850).

"And I end this with a facedown." I said, ending my turn. The whole arena just slowly changed into a calm state as the blizzard ended. "I think you'll be pissing yourself at Ryuga." I commented.

"Not after he sees what I got for him. Don't think those knights in shining armor will stop me from beating you! Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"Shit."

"With this I can take a redo, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my deck and I can draw the same number of cards."

"I didn't even get to the best part, You see, Little Liam, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, you know why? Because it comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for ATK Mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared(4/ATK:1600/DEF:1800).

"Double Shit…" I muttered.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I just have the one, W-Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared(4/ATK; 1300/DEF:1500). "Gentlemen, start your engines!" he set of wings took off and the V-Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines(6/ATK:2000/DEF:2100) "All right, the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

I just narrowed my eyes.

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability." Chuzz told me.

"Triple shit with a dip on top." I muttered.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into ATK Mode!" he card face Ryuki was kneeling disappeared as he stood up.

" _Liam, what do we?"_ Shinji asked.

"Wait for it." I smirked.

"So after this Heat-Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles at Ryuki.

"Not if I play this! Reveal Facedown! Negate Attack! I got to negate your attack and end your turn." I announced as a clear vortex blocked the missiles.

"Tch! I'll finish up with a facedown." He said.

"I play Hunter Rider Call. This allows me to Special Summon one Hunter Rider in his Pre-Final Form. I Special Summon Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Dragon Style in ATK Mode!" I announced as my father appeared by the doors.

" _Oi! Next time gimme a tea break and a 41 card battle with your uncles!"_ He scoffed as he got into the field as he let a breeze take in and gently moved his robes to the side. He took his ring as he scanned it.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The belt materialized as he flipped the Hand-Author.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

" _Henshin."_ He said as he scanned the ring.

 **CRYO! DRAGON! ICE! ICE! ICE ICE ICE!**

As a magic circle appeared in front of him as a blue-energized Western Dragon appeared and slammed into his back. Forming ice around him, as it shattered, he already donned his Cryo Dragon Style Trench-coat(5/ATK:3300/DEF:2300).

"I'll finish off with a facedown." I said ending my turn.

 **(BGM End!)**

"Ready for round two Ra Reject?"

"Of course! And you still need a fuckin lesson about Ra and Slifer!" I shouted as I pointed at him.

As a blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/ATK:1800/DEF:1500). "Well X-Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z-Metal Tank." A yellow cruiser appeared. So much for a tank.(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1300)

"Now I play my facedown card," Chuzz said as his trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted. If you slept through the-"

"I know the effects, just CONTINUE!" I shouted at him.

"Ghh…I choose…" A red fuckin metallic dragon appeared. (4/ATK:1500/DEF:1600)

* * *

" _It's him!" Syrus gasped._

" _Oh no! Liam!" Jaden said in a worried tone._

" _He has it!" Bastion confirmed._

" _Oh no!" Sabine worried._

" _This might be the time, Liam would lose." Mike added._

" _He wouldn't lose." Lian said as the group just stared at him._

" _What?"_

" _He has the trump card below that facedown. The one and only card that has the most potential." Lian clarified. "Let's just see how the duel ends."_

 _They then turned their attention to Liam._

* * *

"That's right! It's Y-Dragon Head! I discarded it-"

"I know!" I shouted at him.

"Now I'll combine X-Head Cannon on top, Y-Dragon Head in the middle and Z-Metal Tank on the bottom" As the said monsters did as told and formed a flippin dragon with upgrades around his top and bottom(8/ATK:2800/DEF:2600).

"But wait, there's more." I just narrowed my eyes. "Actually, less, you see that say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines merged into a vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the monsters he had(10/ATK:3000/DEF:2800)

"All of your warriors seemed like little bugs, let me crush them!" He said as his Z Dragon Catapult Cannon was about to blast Ryuki.

"Reveal Facedown! Deck Expansion! With this I sacrifice 2000 Life Points to activate this Spell, your attacks will be negated for the turn and cards from my Extra Deck will be added to my deck along with adding my cards in hands to five!" I announced as the facedown revealed to be a vortex of cards. The cards I carried in my left side of my belt opened as tons of cards came out of it and circled my Kamen Riders and my father as they negated the blast and reflected them. The cards then went in a row to my Duel Disk as it announced.

 **Chazz:** 4000

 **Liam:** 2000

 _ **N-E-O H-E-I-S-E-I R-I-D-E-R-S A-C-T-I-V-A-T-E-D! R-E-A-D-Y!**_

As the symbols of the seven Neo-Heisei Riders appeared as they glowed one by one like Decade's K-Touch as they died out. Blue Blast of lines appeared as they changed my Duel Disk with a blue colored Duel Disk.

 _ **FINAL AWAKENING!**_

"I'll end my turn there." Chuzz said. "You'll be finished in that next turn!"

"There'll be no next turns for you! I'm calling the Showstoppers! I'm calling **FINAL TURN!** "

* * *

 **(Climax Time: KR Ryuki OST: Revolution)**

* * *

"WHAT!?" The crowd gaped like fishes as Ryuki's Ending theme was played in the background thanks to Lian and his speaker.

"Now…I play the Equip Card, Survive Vent on Ryuki and Ryuga! To tribute them into their Final Form!" I announced.

" _Hai!"_ Shinji said as he took a card as he flipped it around, the whole arena was sent on a hellfire all around us, as his gauntlet changed into a Dragon with a helmet like a knight's. As he opened the mouth to reveal a card slot, as he inserted the card into it as it announced.

 **SURVIVE!**

The armor he wore went on a bulky stage as his chest armor was by a red bulky chestplate. His kneeguards were given golden colors with a red feet guards. His shoulder guards were given horn like guards. His helmet extended with golden trims on top. A pair of golden Chinese Dragon whiskers were formed like antennaes with the Dragon symbol on top of his helmet was colored in gold(6/ATK:2600/DEF:2400). You all know what this is.

Ryuga just brought a card from the deck as he flipped it the whole arena changed from burning fire into a freezing blizzard. His gauntlet changed to a Dragon Blaster like Ryuki's, but has a black highlight instead of red. He inserted it as it announced.

 **SURVIVE!**

The whole armor changed, the whole chestplate was turned into a black bulky armor with 4 horns going to the back and his shoulders. The arm guards were changed with a golden highlights and given a pair of silver colored finger-less gloves. The legs were given white details. The knee guard was given golden highlights, the helmet changed into a pitch-black helmet with curving grills showing red eyes behind them, the trim was given golden highlights and a golden dragon whiskers as the symbol changed into gold as well. The deck finally was given a white color with the deadly dragon symbol in the middle(8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000). You probably know this from the S.I.C Exclusive.

"Next I'll have Ryuga to attack your Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" I announced.

"You can't do that! Ryuga's attack and Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon's ATK Points are the same!" He argued.

"I see that you have payed attention, but not enough to spot the attack that kicked your goon's butt!" I said. "I play Rider Tag Attack! This allows me to fuse the ATK Points of Ryuki to Ryuga! Go Shinji!"

Kamen Rider Ryuga-Survive Form(8/ATK:3000-5600/DEF:3000)

"I'll have him destroy your Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon! And introduce my Deck's own dragons!"

As the two said Kamen Riders took out their Final Vent cards, they inserted it into the Drag Visor-Zwei as they announced.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Two roars can be heard on two nearby mirrors turning to what's going on. Two Mechanical Chinese Dragons appeared. One with red and the other in black. The two then shed their skins as their forms changed into bulky chested Dragons, with knight helmets on their heads as their front hands turned bigger and their back claws are now even bigger than before. This was Dragranzer and Dragarker **(A/N:There was no name that I could think of so I'm going to use that name until I find a more elaborate name for it. PM me for the names.)**

Ryuki and Ryuga jumped into the air as they twirled around and spun as they extended their kicking foot in front as Dragranzer and Dragarker shot their respective blasts as they kicked Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon as they burst out of it.

 **Chazz:** 1400

 **Liam:** 2000

"Now I'll have Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Dragon Style attack you directly!" As my father just scoffed.

" _You'll see the true meaning of Dragon right now."_ He said as he took a ring and scanned it.

 **DRAGORIZE! PLEASE!**

A mechanical western dragon similar to WizarDragon appeared from a blue magic circle, the red highlights on him were changed with blue as the crest was colored with turquoise. My father turned into Cryo Style. As it circled my father as he jumped high into the air with Dragon circling him, he began to reform himself into a giant talon as my father scanned another ring.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

" _Dragon Freezing Strike END!"_ He shouted as his leg came in contact with the giant talon as three magic circles appeared and passed through him as the talons were covered in ice. He then kicked Chuzz in the chest. Sending the Obelisk flying.

 **Chazz:** 0

 **Liam:** 2000

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"And that's…the finale." I said calmly. As the Neo-Heisei Deck was sent flying and circled around me before going back to the Extra Deck. I just took out my Primary Deck from the Duel Disk, which glowed brilliantly before retracting to the DDA.

"Of all the Rare Cards…you've been too arrogant with yourself." I scoffed as I placed my Deck into my blazer. "Guess I've win this match."

"Liam!" I turned to see the gang coming up to me and~ Blair tackled me.

"Oww…. Next time…please give a warning." I complained as the girl just giggled at me.

" **That was well done, Liam."** Chancellor Shephard, spoke over the speaker. **"Never in the history of our revered Academy has a Ra ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold on yourself, you didn't get hit by an attack, not only you've hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is…inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Obelisk Blue. Good job!"**

I just smiled at the Chancellor. Maybe this isn't bad after all.

"Congrats Liam!" Sabine congratulated.

"Well…guess this is it." Bastion said.

"No it isn't were still friends till we graduated, idiot." I said as I elbowed him.

"Guess, it's time to get you a new blue outfit." Alexis said as she went over to me. "Congratulations on the duel."

"Thanks, Lex…" I realized what I just said. "Uhh…"

"Now who's in the awkward zone?" Lian asked as he crossed his hands and smirked, as the others just laughed.

"Lian!" I shouted to him.

"Well~ Lex is fine." Alexis said as I just blushed.

"Now who's blushing?" Lian asked once again.

"Lian stop it!" I shouted as I strangled him.

"Oi!" He got out as I strangled him. "Need to breathe twin!"

"Not getting one~!" I said as the others just laughed at the sight.

* * *

 **AND DONE! Wasn't expecting Liam's brother to appear so quickly didn't ya? Now it's only his sister, but you all will be treated by a big surprise after we found her. Stay tuned and leave a comment of this Chapter. And I will understand that you can't make Liam too OP. Then I'll make him lose…**

 **Dan: One Day that is.**

 **Ken: You spoiling Dud!**

 **Lance: I'm just going to leave. *Walks out of the room***

 **Dan: Lance! You- ACK! *Getting Strangled by Ken***

 **Ken: You have to know the boundaries! *Strangling Dan***

 **Genesis: Hey Guys!**

 **Ken: Hey Gen! Everyone meet Genesis…Yes he's like the Genesis from FF:CC. But it's because he's such a huge fanboy on it.**

 **Genesis: Hey!**

 **Ken: I'm only stating the truth.**

 **Genesis: Oh well. Oi Han! Zane! Get over here!**

 **Han: What is it?**

 **Genesis: Say hello to the readers.**

 **Han: Huh? *Turns to the readers* Oh…hello. I'm Han Yangchuano…**

 **Zane: Yes we know back names are given names of Dinosaurs. Pfft…big deal, it's just for disguising our true identities.**

 **Han: True.**

 **Zane: And Genesis's is Megalo. Genesis Megalo…seems to be a fit.**

 **Ken: Yeah yeah…*Looks over at a fainted Dan* I think I've broken him.**

 **Genesis: Whaddaya expect? *Me, Zane and Han sweatdropped at the sight***

 **Ken: Meh I don't know. Probably he does the KameHaMeHa on you.**

 **Dan: *Jolts up and goes into Goku's pose of the KameHaMeHa wave charge* Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha! *Shoots a beam at Genesis and sends him flying***

 **Han: We don't know he's capable of such things.**

 **Zane: Yup. Who knew he could blast Genesis of the roof. Literally.**

 **Ken: I know. *Looks at Dan, who faints once again*. Mataku…Alright guys! We're wrapping up things around here, so goodbye Minna!**

 **Han: See ya!**

 **Zane: Bye!**

* * *

 **(Present)**

 **FUCK! I Didn't know that you added MIB Stuff in it!**

 **Dan: Hey hey just chill alright? Lance's the one who asked for this.**

 **Lance: Not my fault.**

 **Either way just tell me when you're doing stuff like this.**

 **Dan: Zane doesn't do that!**

 **Zane: I did tell him from some text messages.**

 **Dan: Fuck!**

 **Yeah sorry about the mis...well...misunderstandings that I didn't see the MIB Stuff here so sorry for the inconvinience people, we're still working on Ch 9...so see ya in CH 9!**


	5. The Abandoned Dorm and Love's Confession

**Hey Guys, God90zilla here. Welcome to another Chapter of Duel Rider GX! Well looks like we...have a shortage amount of Favorites and Follows...**

 **Dan: That's because most people quit Yu-Gi-Oh GX X Kamen Rider quickly.**

 **Lance: Making the Duels are really...hard to make your own, y'know?**

 **True true...**

 **Anyways We're finished with Author Notes because I play Black Hole!**

 **Dan & Lance: Shit! *Getting sucked into a black hole***

 **Now onto the flippin Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer! : God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs, maybe a few new cards and some other OC Riders. Anyways onto the show!**

 **Review: 0...**

* * *

 **Ep 5: The Abandoned Dorm...and Love's Confession**

* * *

I was in the Ra Yellow Dorm as I was still snoozing. After having a party at the cafeteria, which was celebrated for me by the Ra Yellows and Slifer Dudes'. I was at my room with Lian and Blair...Their image still haunts me.

As I woke up, I saw all the stuff that I got are already packed along with Lian and Blair's sleeping bag...It still haunts me. I got out of my bed, get into the shower, take a cold shower, put on my new Blue Trench-Coat with the hood that Chancellor Sheppard gave me...(personally), I also wore a black T-Shirt with all the Riders from Kamen Rider Ryuki's series symbols, which are colored in gold, I got a pair of dark grey jeans with blue markings along the jeans.

I then saw that Lian and Blair had gone back into the room.

"So~do you have a lovely walk just now?" I cooed.

"Lovely not really lovely." Lian said with a monotone voice.

"Really...well to be honest not at all." Blair agreed.

"Time to go to the Obelisk Blue." I sighed as I took my Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared as I put all the stuff in it, after putting all the stuff inside it disappeared. I just broke a sweat.

"Now...I thought this was the time for my Duel Spirits to come by and talk to us y'know." I said, as the Taros, Sieg, Tsukasa, my father, Yuusuke, Eiji and Haruto appeared.

 _"Finally! We finally got to go to a five-star class!"_ Sieg said in a princely manner.

"We're not going to have a flippin room, which will be given private maids for our room's doings." I said in a Deadpan tone, Blair just nodded. "We're doing things old-fashioned style."

 _"So how will it feel to be in the Obelisk Blue?"_ Eiji asked.

"Probably splendid." I guessed as it was the highest class. "Not to forget about our friends."

 _"Ahh...you still need friends that don't go like all boring and doing speeches but only give friendly advices and no talk big and no skills."_ Tsukasa agreed.

 _"Not to mention your Slifer Dudes."_ My father reminded. _"It's really great having your uncles in my room that time...Good days."_

 _"And we'll still need to get you stronger, Liam-dono!"_ Kintaros said. _"We'll make those high ranking duelists cry with the dispay of Power and Strategy! We'll achieve the Supreme Dueling Powers. And they will be so powerful that it will make your opponents cry!"_

"Got that right!" I said as Lian and Blair smiled.

"And we'll make sure you got your workout just fine." Blair said as Lian nodded. "Just like the old times."

"Oh no." I said in a total fright. Wait! Stop the Reel! You're all probably wondering why Lian and Blair are in a...relationship. It was a few years ago that they meet each other in the Parlour. She starts going there almost all morning for breakfast. Because her family and mine got a mutual relationship with their past. Blair then starts to work in the place after asking Lian in a...date. Yes people a date! She asked Lian on a date! But Lian like always needs something in return, which was to make her study the arts of cooking. She soon accepts and they were in a relationship after that...Until now it still keeps going. He really likes the girl alot. Alright start the reel again!

"Please don't!" I pleaded.

 _"It's already your funeral."_ Momotaros sighed.

"Liam! Your father told us to keep a lookout for you and give him a piece of his mind!" She said.

 _"Yeah! You tell him!"_ My father cheered.

"Please!" I pleaded them as they just gave me a daring look. "Oh Fine~!" I surrendered.

* * *

 **(After a meeting with Lian and Blair and also a short trip[possibly 5 minutes] to get to Obelisk Blue Dorm)**

I was at the dorm with Lian and Blair. We were at the front of what looks like a gigantic palace. It is the highest classed dorm anyways. As we entered it Blair and I were in a complete shock, why did Lian didn't get stunned? He is a high-class duelist, which was still in training. He gets to go into a palace of sorts, while Blair just found him going passed town and decided to follow him around recently.

"I never expected that Obelisk Blue to be this grand." I said astounded, as I met the one Doctor I really hate in my life. "Oh no this not gonna be pretty."

"After...a few incidents that I did to you...I just want to say that I...am s-s-s-orr..." He began to trail off as Lian just waved his hand, to signal if he's still there or not. "I want to say that I am s-s-s-sorr...sorry."

"You're saying that you're sorry?" I asked onfused.

"Yes...like it or not, I was being ordered by Chancellor Sheppard." He growled as he sighed. "But at least let me get you to your dorm and explain all the rules along the way."

"Well Uh...Thank you. Lead the way Doctor." I thanked him as we followed him to our room.

* * *

 **(After walking)**

As we were walking through the halls Crowler was explaining the rules to us, we noticed the designs of the enture dormitory looking like an extravagant hotel. We were walking through the first floor with all the room numbers in the 100's and 200's. We proceeded to the second floor with all the room numbers 300s and 400s. The last floor was in the 500s and 600s, as our room was there, well not everyone's.

"Sorry for this, but you lady Blair are going to stay in the Girls's Dorm." Crowler said as Blair just paled.

"Just go no need to argue with that." Lian said as Blair just turned at him and slowly nodded as she was guided to her room by Dr. Crowler, but not before he gave us our card key.

"Well...this is our room now." I said, as I noticed the number was...535...

"Psst...Lian isn't that the number the phone that Dad gave to us for his... _emergency_?" Lian asked.

"Sure is." He said as we both opened up the room as it was...locked.

"Whoops! I forgot to slid in on the keylock." I said as I chuckled nervously. As I slid it into the lock, we waited for two seconds and then we pulled it out. The lock then indicated a green as I turned the handle and stepped inside. It was already fully furnished and had a large table with a pot of flowers in the middle of it. The bed was a middle-king size that was about a 1/8 of the room as well as another bed on top of it, making the bed a bunk bed, even though it was halved it was still bigger than the one in my old room. There was a terrace that looked out, this time we got a view of the large lake and had a decent view of the Girls Dorm. Next to the window was a desk with a complete desktop computer...actually there was another besides it. Against the wall was a large mahogany dresser, besides it was a full-length mirror. There were a couple of couches in various places of the room and on the wall in the right was a forty-four or more inch flat screen plasma television.

"Lian tell me." I whispered.

"What?"

"In your journey of training to become a high-class duelist...have you encountered this room?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Right now." He said blankly.

"Really?"

"You asked me when...not how many times or besides now." He said deadpanly as I got into a thinking pose.

"Good point dumbass." I said.

"I'm not a dumbass."

"Sure sure."

We went in as Lian closed the door and I got my Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

I grabbed through the magic circle as I brought all the luggage as I paled.

"Lian."

"What?"

"I forgot about Blair-chan's luggage."

"...Fuck you."

"Right back at ya for not reminding me."

I quickly grabbed my phone, which was similar to the Faiz Phone. As I called Blair.

"Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad." I muttered as it sounded a simple.

*CLICK!*

 _"Moshi moshi?"_

"Uh hey Blair? I think you forgot about something."

 _"What?"_

"Your luggage."

After a constant minute of silence, she just answered.

 _"I know."_

"You know?"

 _"Of course dummy! I still need to get to your room for something."_

"...Don't tell me you're trying to do something with Lian." I heavily-sweated.

 _"WHAT!? No! Not that! We're going to need a fancy dinner tonight."_

"A date to be exact?"

 _"A date to be exact."_

"You're going to need a whole load of materials for the most fanciest date dinner of your life!"

 _"Thanks Liam. See ya tonight."_

With that she ended the call. I looked at Lian. "You need to let me know next time."

He just nodded as I just noticed something.

 _"FINALLY! This is what a prince's room has to be."_ Sieg said with pure happiness. _"Look at it, well furnished, couches for m- us, a beautiful table, a beautiful view-"_

 _"We get it Tebayaro!"_ Momotaros said as he bonked the prince on the head.

"Let him have his moments, Momotaros." I said as Lian was out in the balcony along with Urataros along with a man with blak hair, but he also had a few brown streaks. He wore a grey vest as his inside clothes was a white shirt, a black necktie around his neck and not to forget a pair of grey pants, which were styled like in the 80s...yes my father usually goes dramatic on the 80s. The man was the father of Wataru, Otoya Kurenai. Best that you know it yourself, because I'm getting bored of saying the names of the Kamen Riders.

"Oi Lian! What are you...looking...at..." I saw them looking towards the Girl's Dorm.

 _"Oh look at the viewwwwwwww!"_ Otoya said as he and Urataros were looking at the Girl's Bath was at full sight.

"Lian...are you trying to be a pervert?" I asked as he just shook his head and pointed towards a...place in the woods.

"You know what Lian?" He turned to me. "We better get ourselves to some neighbor."

"Better do that." He said as we went up to the door, but not before.

"Guys are you staying here or what?"

 _"We're staying here!"_

"Good to know." With that I closed the door as Lian bumped into a guy. Zane Truesdale.

"Oof! Sorry for that." He apologized.

"It's alright." He said.

"Wait you're the guy that has the first ranking on duels and have a skill that lives on his reputation, am I right?" He asked.

"That's right."

"Lian Cryo. Nice to meet you." My twin offered his hand.

"Zane Truesdale." He said as he shook hands. "I believe that you're not from here."

"No I'm not...probably not familiar with the name Chaser." He said.

"The Chaser?"

"The Chaser." He said as he grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine. But it is a pleasure to meet you also."

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Uhh...So...You're Syrus's brother huh?" I asked out of curiosity. "You seem like a tough guy in a dueling."

"And you are?"

"Liam...Liam Cryo."

"So Chaser's your brother?"

"He's my twin actually." I said.

"Like Syrus and me." He shrugged. "Looks like we're going to be neighbors."

"You got that right."

"Now, let's get you familiar with the place." He said as we followed him.

* * *

 **(In a Fancy Restaurant)**

As we were walking towards the cafeteria of this place, we were just talking about non-important stuff like pets and stuff y'know, daily stuff and also a few other rules Crowler didn't mention.

"And you must know that we are never allowed in the girl's bath." Zane explained. "Every boy has their own shower."

"I can pick that out, but meh...some details are best remembered." I commented as we arrived in the cafeteria, where it looked like a five-star restaurant! There were lots of tables all covered in table cloths, which are pure white, each has at least two chairs with plush blue padding and a small vase holding a single flower. The windows spanned the entire height of the room, just like the royal stained glass in a castle.

"Well I got to admit, the place is awesome." I said out of the blue.

"Indeed it does, but you're not really used to this aren't you?" Zane asked.

"Well...my mother's restaurant was fancy, but not this fancy with all the stained glass, not with a vase with one flower on them, she got only a few fancy vases only." I admitted.

"We're raised in a middle-class family." Lian sighed. "Not to give it away, but two familiar people are heading this way."

True to his words Sabine and Mike were coming. "Hey guys! How are ya?"

"Great...if that can be said." I said. "Well...let's just say that we're literally in the top zone of our astonished level."

"High class life is like this." Lian bluntly said.

"You're ruining the mood, Lian!" I shouted.

"Of course he is." Mike pointed out. "He's a dense guy ain't he?"

"Well..true to your words." I said as I sighed. "But, how's the food like?"

"Read a menu." Zane grabbed a meny and gave it o me. The cover was bound in blue leather and embossed with gold letters DA in cursive, spelling out Duel Academy. I opened it as I saw a whole load off foods to choose from.

"You eat this every day?"

"Pretty much, but the menus changes every week, but other than that, yes we eat those foods everyday." He replied.

"Dude...a whole page filled with only drinks! I can't imagine the amount of food you guys can pick. The Ra Yellow dorm has a buffet, while this gives us litteraly a full course meal! And this is just the flippin breakfast menu!" I gawked at the menu. "And this is more like a full-on all you can eat buffet, which is paid by some guy and let us eat them everyday!"

"Sure is." He shrugged. "Wasn't used to it at first."

"You mean you and Syrus are a middle-class family?" I asked.

"I am with Syrus, so when I first came here I had the same expression you had."

"But what's between you two." I asked out of curiousity. "You can just visit him every now and then."

"It's because he can't use his cards well." He shrugged.

"You mean that he really can't acknowledge his cards well enough?" I asked.

"If you put it that way, then yes."

"How's our new residents?" Alexis asked.

"...I think the guy's fine." I said to her, as I saw her coming towards us. "Hi Lex, you guys have mad skills to get here don't you?"

"Well of course." She answered.

"Obvious question, bro." Lian said as he shook his head.

"Totally." Mike added.

"And Sabine...you dyed your hair?" I asked

"I took your advice, turns out it looks better with the uniform." She smiled.

"Great." I muttered.

"So Zane, where are you taking two guys next?"

"Some of the private sporting areas."

"The pool and tennis courts? Don't tell me they're only for us to use." I said.

"They are."

"What in the world does this haven doesn't have?!" I asked.

"Probably your Nissan GT-R BNR 34 Spec. V with customizations." Lian answered.

"Hey! I got it already in my bag!" I said. "I totally forgot of the ability."

"Sure you do. Dad banned them." He pointed out.

"Good point." I said. "Plus Zane...you got the same name of my uncle."

"You do?"

"Yeah...Out of the twelve siblings." I said as I took a picture of our family reunion.

"Big family you have."

"I know...I couldn't get the thought of having eleven siblings with two of mine are trying to tackle me in a hug. I hardly imagine my dad."

"I feel pity for your father." He said.

"Me too. So what's the difference of the private pool with the normal pools?"

"They have a private cleaning crew and groundskeepers to keep them clean looking their best for anyone to use them."

I just seriously blinked twice. "I can hardly believe that this place has nothing in the world I imagine."

"It is."

"Holy cow..."

"Y'know that your father is going to slap you for that." Lian pointed out, while I paled.

 _"Lian!"_ Lian jinxed me as he slapped the back of my head. _"You know that's the restaurant where your mother and I first have our date!"_

"Gomen gomen!" I frantically apologized as he brought out a whip. Oh shit. "Dad don't do it!"

As the others just looked at me completely worried.

* * *

 **(Lian's POV)**

We were just looking at Liam, who's getting by our father as he was whipped at the back.

"He's getting whipped." Alexis said.

"He'll be fine." I shot back.

"He's getting- oooohhh...That's gonna leave a mark." Mike said as he just cringed.

"Is he always like this?" Zane asked.

"No. Only when he mentions the restaurant name. He makes our father hungry for their delicious steaks." I answered.

"Ouch! Ouch! Aww God! Help me!" Liam shouted in pain.

We just shook our head in amusement, as Liam tried to crawl away as our father grabbed his leg and pulled him, while saying. _"GET OVER HERE!"_

"Mortal Combat much." Mike joked as we just shook our heads, as our father whipped him in the back.

 _"That should wrap things up young man."_ Our father said as he disappeared.

"Ooooohhh...I think we need a paramedic." Sabine said.

"He'll be fine!" I shot back once again. "He'll be getting up...now."

True to my words, Liam just got up and started to get dizzy.

"Oh God! Is that a flying pig?"

"He's dizzy and has a minor disorientation with sight." I sighed. "You know what?"

They looked at me.

"I think it's time you see Liam's charm." I said as I just pinned Liam to the ground as the others except Zane just cringed on the looks as I grabbed a ring and put it on Liam's right hand as I grabbed his right hand and put it in front of his belt buckle.

 **HEAL, PLEASE!**

As he just stopped going on a daze and just fell to the ground.

* * *

 **(Liam's POV)**

"Oh God! That hurts!" I said as Lian just helped me to stand. "Thanks. Remind me not to say that phrase again."

"Sure thing." He replied.

"Is this what it feels like to live with your dad?" Alexis asked.

"Sure is." I answered.

"Must feel like hell." She commented.

"Welcome to my world of pain." As I cringed in pain. "Well the ring still bans me from using it to heal wounds."

"Yes it does." Lian said. "He does say it to use it in emergency."

"Point taken. You guys really know how to duel don't you?"

"Welcome to Obelisk Blue, now come on. The tour is continuing after breakfast." He smirked. "But not after patching you up."

"We'll join you." Alexis said.

"We will?" Mike asked as he was elbowed in the ribs by Sabine.

"We will."

"Remind me to not get to your bad side."

"I will." She said as we got into a table, but not before.

"Liam! Lian-sempai!" Blair greeted us.

"Hey Blair. Iteiteiteiteiteiteite." I cringed in pain as my butt hurts so much.

"What's wrong, Lian-sempai?"

"He got...a major beating from our father." He explained.

"Ohh...You know you shouldn't say that phrase!" She scolded.

"I know! Iteiteiteitieite!" I said as Lian slapped my shoulder.

"You know you're much tougher than this!" Lian exclaimed as I just slowly took a piece of paper and wrote 'Help me!'

The others can only look in pity as Lian slapped my other shoulder, as I just let out a breathe of pain and slowly got under the table.

"I think Lian...you shouldn't hit Liam." Mike suggested. "And Liam's charms are using Wizard's magic?"

"Who knew he has such an ability." Sabine added.

"I got at least five phantoms in me! Thank you very much about the compliment of having such an ability." I sarcastically said as well as reading the menu. "Plus the phantoms are more like Duel Spirits."

 **"You got that right!"** A voice called out, while laughing. I saw a chibi cryolophosaurus.

"You got that right Cryo!" I said as I realized. "Cryo!"

 **"Hey dude!"** He said cheerfully.

"...Hey there...I thought you would appear later."

 **"Nah! I'm not going to appear in the next chapter or ten like the boss asked me too."** He said, leaving us clueless.

"Wha?" We asked unison.

 **"You know what? I'm going to go back to your UnderWorld."** He said as he rammed to my chest as it disappeared in ablue circle.

"...Cryo, you son of a gun." I muttered.

"So that's your phantom?" Sabine asked.

"Yep...along with the three other main elements and eight others." I said as I looked at them confused. "What?"

"You have more of them!?"

"Of course I have more of them, who do you think will be my other elements?" I asked.

"I thought you have Dragon." Lian admitted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dragon's on vacation remember?" I asked while chuckling.

"Hmmm." He went into a thinking pose. "That's right he went on a vacation to Phantohaven."

"Umm...What's that?" Sabine asked.

"Place for a phantom to have a vacation." I said.

"Ohh..." She said as a waiter came by us.

"Ohh excuse me, but can we order our orders?" I asked.

"Sure." The waiter said.

"We'll have-"

* * *

 **(After ordering our food)**

I was just at our seat as we were eating our own food. I was eating five strips of bacon, two sunny-side eggs, a quartet of BBQ sausages and a cup of Mango Tea. Lian...just ate a bunch of bacons, five sunny-side eggs, a bunch of salmon makis and a cup of White Coffee. Sabine was eating...a few waffles with maple syrup, two pancakes with chocolate chips and Sweet Tea. Mike let's just say that he's eating a whole buffet of sandwiches, a bunch of porkchops and a few cups of...soda. Alexis was eating fresh veggie omelet, a sunny-side egg and tea. Zane ate smoke-beef and eggs benedict and a cup of coffee. Blair was eating three slices of bread with butter and a cup of tea.

"Uhh...I'm not even questioning how he's able to eat that many." I looked at Mike as I and the others sweatdropped at the sight of him eating all those food.

"Well he _is_ called the Champ on eating breakfast." Sabine said.

"Good point." I replied. "Itadakimasu(Thanks for the food)!" I said as I and Lian just posed a praying position as we say. "Oishi!" Before we dig in.

After eating, we just looked eyes wide-opened, except Zane at Mike.

"How is he still able to eat those food." Alexis asked.

"Well...I got no clue." I admitted. "He is a weird guy, when we first meet."

"He is quite a heavy eater." Sabine added.

"True." I replied as the food was later finished as he said in a polite tone.

"Gochisosama deshita(I thank you for the meal)." He said as he got the cloth from the side and cleaned his mouth.

"He is an oddball." Alexis whispered.

"What do you think?" I asked with a deadpan look.

"So are we going to continue the tour?" Zane asked as I and Lian just nodded.

"What tour?" Blair asked confused.

"You'll see." I and Lian said together as we looked each other.

"Is this the effect of twins magic?" I asked.

"I think it is." He replied.

"What is with me with twins magic?" I asked as I scratched my head.

"Dunno." They all shrugged as we continued the tour.

* * *

 **(After tour of the Private Sporting Areas)**

We were just at the Private Tennis Court and Swimming Pool as I and Blair were astonished, Lian was...being Lian. All that impressed me and Blair the most was the outdoor hot springs. Altogether, it was roughly the size of a deep swimming pool. What I meant was a 20-30 metre long and 20-30 metre wide swimming pool as in the middle was given a wooden frame to seperate the boys with the girls obviously. Continuing along the wall near the corner closest to the foor that led to the outdoor hot spring was another door which led to a set of lockers lined up with some benches and towels. These are obviously where students come in and leave their clothes while they enjoyed the hot springs.

"Holy Sheep." I said.

"Really?" Lian asked as he put a deadpan look.

"What? It's better than the Holy 'moo'." I argued.

"Good enough." He said.

"Courtesy of Dr. Crowler's bankbook." Alexis snickered.

"Really?"

"The man's loaded even if he doesn't look like it."

"Well it's too much for a dorm, don't ya think?" I asked.

"Most of these are already here when Kaiba built the Academy." Zane explained. "It was supposed to help inspire the students to study and duel hard so they would be allowed to have these facilities all he time."

"But it's been taken over by rich snobby kids that bought the right cards and connections, isn't it?"

"Indeed it was."

"Ugh...Never going to understand those types of people." I groaned.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that uniform?" Alexis asked.

"Huh? Oh this old thing? It's a gift from the Chancellor. Turns out my father gave him five stacks of these and twenty replacements of these hooded-jackets. He said this was a 'Welcome gift to Obelisk Blue.'" I explained. "It is still in best condition."

 _"It is because I got the right materials for them." Lance-san appeared._

"Gah!" I just jumped in surprise when Blair put herself between me and Lian and put herself on our arms.

"Oops...sorry." She said as we set her to the ground.

"Materials? What kind of materials?" Alexis asked eyeing my and Lian's Uncle.

 _"Well...it's supposed to be cotton and all...but I, Liam and Lian's father and our other siblings had a plan. We kinda used some...ehh...let's say some particular minerals and one other material to make them."_

"What kind of minerals?"

 _"Well..."_ He was looking at his book as he flipped a few pages before finding it. _"The element of SiO2, C, Fe, Co, Ag and the famous Ti."_

"Translation?" She asked.

"The strongest minerals on earth, Onyx, Iron, Cobalt, Silver, Titanium and the famous Diamond." I explained.

"You used those materials!?" She asked literally bewildered.

 _"We got too much of those so we got to do something rather than money, cutie."_ He chuckled.

"And the other one material?"

 _"Kevlar."_

"Kevlar!?" I and Alexis gasped.

 _"It is some family heirloom, all the clothes are made by the same materials, but different colors."_ He explained.

"Is that why it's so heavy?" I asked with a deadpan look.

 _"What do you think Little Liam?"_ He asked as he disappeared.

"*Sigh* Can we continue the tour?" I asked.

"Sure." Alexis answered with smile.

"I still have to show you where the teachers' offices for Obelisk Blue can be found if you ever need to try and find them." Zane added.

"Okay lead the way." I said as we continued to walk. We walked out of the dorm and into the offices for Obelisk Blue. We soon arrived in Dr. Crowler's office and soon knocked the door.

"Come in." Crowler said as we soon got in the office.

"Good morning Doctor." I greeted.

"Ahh...Mr. Cryo...how can I help you?"

"No we're just getting a tour of the office. Nice office you have." I complimented.

"I trust Mr. Truesdale has given you a tour of the dorm." Crowler said.

"Yes, he is and some of the other sudents are helpful too."

"I see, so how do you like Obelisk Blue?"

"I'm truly stunned with the place, but someone is just normal with it." I said as I looked at Lian.

"What?"

"Nothing~." I said. "But I think its gonna be a few days until I an adapt to the surroundings."

"I see." Crowler said.

'Nice meeting you Doc, we're going to be on our way now."

"Sure go on ahead." He said as we exited the room.

* * *

 **(After Class, Night)**

I was at the Slifer Dorm's mess hall with Jaden, Syrus and Chumley, who were telling ghost stories. I got introduced to Chumley as we were telling ghost stories. Now was Syrus's turn.

"I went out into the woods and uncderneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems...abandoned." Syrus told us.

"This ought to be good." I said as I continued hearing it.

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it... an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER!" He got too much into the story.

"Water's not so scary." Jaden said.

"Yeah...except for people that suffers aquaphobia." I added.

"Even dirty swamp water?" Syrus sighed as I nodded. "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that." I pointed to Chumley, who was in the far corner of the room. "Huh? He's scared?"

"Congrats Sy, you scared someone into a corner." I told him.

'Still, good story." Jaden said as he picked up the card, which is a four star monster called Earthbound Spirit. "Mid-Level scares for a Mid-Level card." Apparently we have to tell a scary story depending on the level of the monster. "But me, I hope I can get a high number card..." The card he got was...Sinister Serpent, a weak one star monster. "Oh..."

"Phew...Safe." I muttered.

"You lucked out. You don't to have to scare us at all with that low card." Chumley walked back to the table.

"Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick." He said.

"Come on tell us." I said eagerly.

"Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I thik I was dreaming, but then... I heard them...they sounded like voiced, but not the ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all...except my cards."

"And...?" Syrus was urging to hear the end of the story.

"And that's the end of the story." Syrus and Chumley groaned.

"Hey where's Liam?" Syrus asked as I was hanging on the ceiling.

"I think I got scared by that." I said.

"But want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. "Lately, I started hearing them again."

"Don't tell me you have Duel Spirits." I said.

 _"BOO!"_ I heard something behind me as I jumped.

"EEP!" We squeaked as I just went into Chumley's arms.

 _"HAHAHAHA!"_ Oh it's my uncle Dan.

"...I hate you Unc." I grumbled as I got out of Chumley's arms.

"That was a good scare." Jaden laughed.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I want to get in the fright fest!" A voice said behind Jaden as my uncle just went into my arms.

 _"GYAH!"_

"Woah..." I said as I was carrying him as I started to go to the left and right as I went to a nearby table and crashed, a plate just rolled. "Oww..."

 _"Sorry."_ He said as he chuckled and disappeared.

"Damn Uncle."

"We're kind of on the edge of our seats here." Jaden said.

"Or at least we were." Syrus added. Chumley was in the corner once again, cowering. As we relaxed again. "But since you're here why don't you draw a card? THe tougher it is, the scarier it has to be."

"Well that sounds easy enough. Let's see." Banner drew a card...Okay I'm going out now. It was Five-Headed Dragon.

"Holy Bull! Alright you know what I'm just going back to my room." I said.

"I think Im going to bed now." Syrus added.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" We asked.

"Oh you mean that old Dorm that's abandoned?" I asked.

"Yes that's the one." Professer Banner said. "It was actually the Millennium House. It was shut down when several students mysteriously went missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus gulped.

"Well that's the mystery of it." Prof. Banner replied. "But rumor has it had something to do with the Shadow Games." I just flinched on some memory.

"The Shadow Games?"

"You see, children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects called Millennium Items. Duel Monsters itself started in Ancient Egypt. The form of dueling for the Egyptians was in the Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on darkness and fear of those who ennter it. According to legend, Shadow Duels wee very lethal and even led to deaths."

"Come on." Jaden said dismissively. "Millennium Items, Shadow Games, this stuff can't possibly be real."

"No...they're very real." I said.

"Oh c'mon, they can't be true."

"I actually have one, I mean two of them." I said as I scanned the Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

I took a golden key that looked like an Egyptians key and a golden necklace with an eye in the middle. "My father has been collecting things from the Rare Hunters, these were the ones he said were useful."

"And these are?"

"Millennium items, the key and the necklace. The key my father said allows a person to enter a person's mind. The Necklace sees into the past and the future."

"So the Shadow Games are real? How do you know they're not some replicas?"

"Because...my father dueled them in a duel." I explained. "With him victorious and taking away the Millennium Items, so that they can't be misused by people and me dueling a few as I lost one and got helped by the King of Games..."

"You know Yugi Moto!?"

"Not that personal...Funny thing...After a few more fights with the remaining Rare Hunters...I visited the Game Shop every now and then as they tell me stories about their adventures and all, even showed them this deck with my father and uncles thanking them for taking care of me and taking me by their wings, but not literally."

"I can't believe you know the King of Games...How about your father and Uncles?"

"My father and uncles already disbanded 'the Shadow Fighters', the legion that takes care of the Shadow Games by the shadows and destroy their items, they soon retired the lives of duelists and went to their ordinary lives." I explained. "Even though they still dueled the ones that came to the parlour."

"Sweet." He said. "I'll duel them when I come by your parlour, Liam!"

"Well...there's one problem."

 _"We're still Duel Spirits, we're still trying to find a way to get our body back."_ My father said as he appeared.

 _"Yeah until that time comes, we'll surely be interested to duel you."_ Lance-san appeared with his book in his left hand and tea on the right.

 _"Sure why not? Boring enough to cook a simple grilled cheese inside a steak."_ Dan-san appeared.

"Grilled Cheese in a steak!?" Chumley exclaimed. "Totally lishus."

"The one and only in town too." I added. "But it's getting late don't you think?"

 _"Yeah...Goodnight."_ My father said as he and my uncle disappeared, Pharaoh then yawned.

"Well, I'm glad what happened is now in safe hands. And with Pharaoh sleepy, I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night, children." Banner left out the door.

"Good night, Professor." We said.

"Y'know, I did see a scary looking building one time in the forest." Syrus said.

"Sweet." Jaden said. "Then you're going to lead us tomorrow night."

"What do you mean tomorrow night!?" Syrus exclaimed.

"What do you mean us!?" Chumley asked.

"It'll be fun." Jaden said. "We might even know what happened to all those missing people."

"I think I'll not be there, I'm not getting into trouble in the first year." I said.

"Oh come on." Jaden complained.

"Not going and that's final!" I shouted.

* * *

 **(Later that Night)**

I was in the kitchen with Tendou and Shouichi-san as we were cooking the most elaborate meal we can ever make with our skills. Let's list it. Red Curry Oysters, Seared Salmon with a Balsamic Glaze. The desserts are Chocolate Mousse and Pot Pie Cupcakes. The drink on the date night is Love Martinis. What? we're just doing the date the two lovebirds are having. Read them online from a website. Thanks for the information to the website.

"Alright, almost done with the mixing, now with the small bit of strawberry on both." I said, as I carefully put a strawberry on top of the glass. As I did the same with the other glass. I went up to the tray as I deliver them to the lovebirds along with the main dish. And the Duel Spirit stuff are taken care of by my father, who gives Tendou and Shouichi-san to be solid for a few hours then turn back to spirits.

"Take this advice, little Liam. Fancy flavours can't hide poor cooking." Tendou adviced.

"You mean I should not use the flavours to hide the poor cooking I have, Tendou-sama?" I asked as he nodded. "Ā soredesu...Arigatou Tendou-sama." I thanked as he smiled. I just took the tray to out of the kitchen and placed them by the table.

"Excuse me, Miss and Mister, your food is served." I said formally, even though it's not my style, but for the sake of my dense brother to have a girlfriend, it's needed here.

"Your main dish will be a plate of Red Curry Oysters and Seared Salmon with a Balsamic Glaze." I said as I laid down the food. "And your drinks, Love Martinis."

"Your dessert will be coming out later." I said as the two lovebirds were eating the food.

This...will be a long night. I will just need to keep my eyes open...So sleepy...

"Liam-chan! The Desserts are ready!" Shouichi-san called out.

"AH! Coming Shouichi-san!" I replied as I took the tray and went to the kitchen. "This is going to be *Yawn* a long night."

* * *

 **(Tomorrow Morning)**

I was in the room along with Lian as I was waking up and walking to the shower as I brushed my teeth and not to forget my DDA that I changed to the CDA(Cryo Digital Asisstant) and I upgraded my Deck into three. Hunter Riders alone, Heisei Riders, Neo-Heisei Riders.

"So first Red, Yellow, Blue's the last." I said to myself. "Now I just need to deploy the Photon Blood with the Heisei in Red, Neo-Heisei in Yellow, Hunter Riders in Blue."

As I finished my bathe, I readied myself with the trench-coat that's from Chancellor Sheppard, wore a black Shirt with Wizard's golden symbol with draconic details on them. I got my blue jeans and got my necklace. Hmm? Why do I have a necklace? It's more like a heirloom, because it's a dogtag and not to forget my grey sneakers with blue markings.

"Lian wake up!" I said as I poked him with a random stick I got.

"Six more minutes." He replied as he rolled to his other side as I sweatdropped.

"Y'know what I'm leaving you." I said as I grabbed my bag, as Lian woke up and took a bathe as he wore the Trench-coat, a grey Shirt with the symbol of Ryuga in black, a pair of black sneakers with navy blue markings and a pair of navy blue jeans. Not to mention the dogtag. All done in ten minutes as we set off to class.

* * *

 **(Later that Night)**

I was sitting on my desk as I was reading my book of Monster effects. I was reading my book as I was thinking about what Prof. Banner said yesterday night about the shadow games. That time my father and uncles did fight the Shadow Games as they destroyed the Millennium Items.

"I can't believe that Shadow Games are back." I said as I twirled around my chair.

"Neither can I." Lian replied from our bunk bed, I already told him all about the rumor of the Abandoned Dorm.

"Can't believe that they're back." I muttered as my CDA just rung.

"Who would be calling this late?" I asked as I picked the CDA and opened it. I saw only a message from...Leah?

"Leah?!" I exclaimed as Lian got up and looked at it.

I just pressed the button on it, as the screen was in a static screen, but I could still hear the voice.

 _"Hello Liam, sorry for the mistake, but this is not Leah...This is Kenwood...If you're wondering what I'm trying to say is that I got an information about your little sister. And your missing cousins."_ My eyes widened at the claim as I got up and took my CDA as I grabbed my decks, Hunter Riders on the right side of my belt, which was a newly geared Deck Holder, with the left holding the old Deck Holder as I grabbed my Heisei Deck and put it away. _"If you want to learn more, meet me in the old Abandoned Dorm tonight alone, maybe with your twin I suppose. I will be waiting."_

"I might have to go there." I said as I packed my CDA.

"It's a trap obviously, but we'll never know without going there." He said as he grabbed his PDA with pale blue lines and a grip, as a slot for a deck revealed as we grab the handle. He grabbed his deck and put it on the Deck Holder on his left side of the belt.

"You ready?" I asked as he nodded.

"Ready." He said as we were about to go, but two familiar figures came to us before we leave.

"Are you going to find out about the mysterious call?" Sabine asked as my eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"We kinda...eavesdropped the message and we decided to help you." Mike explained.

"Fine then." Lian sighed as I just nodded annoyingly.

"You better get ready." I warned.

"We are already ready." Mike said as he brought his Duel Disk and Deck along with Sabine.

"I think I and Lian are the only the ones who need to duel." I replied.

"But you never knew if there are more people." Lian countered, as I just sighed with annoyance.

* * *

 **(Abandoned Dorm)**

"Here we are...the Abandoned Dorm." I said as we arrived in a big abandoned building with the front door busted with a sign that says 'Do not Enter'. Fog was coming out of the trees as it was really thick, as I just eyed it suspiciously.

"Fog?" Sabine asked as I heard footsteps.

"Show yourself!" I shouted as a man in a blck trench-coat appeared. He wore white buttoned-up shirt with tear marks, black scarred jeans, an onyx colored mask that covers his face with a black sinister looking hat on top, covering his hair. "You..."

"Welcome Liam my boy! Oh and you brought your twin brother Lian!" The man just chuckled as I asked him.

"Where's my sister?!" I demanded to him.

"I didn't say that I have her, but I did say a few information about her...along with your missing cousins." He chuckled darkly. "Now...your sister left this behind."

He took a card as it showed the cards that my sister loved very much...Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, Dark Magician Girl and The Eye of Timaeus, Divine Dragon-Excelion, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon,two Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the list goes on...He has her entire deck.

"Lena!" I shouted. "Where did you get those cards?!"

"Another question, tch...Give me a duel boy."

"A duel?"

"To be exact a Rider Duel...Secondary Dark Riders along with the Heisei, Neo-Heisei and Dark Primary Riders." He chuckled as he got what looks like a Millennium Item. A Ring with a golden circle below it, in the center was what looked like the Illuminati, the exact left and right of the eye was what looked like kunais and there were three more of them each angle. 45 degree angle...The Ring from the Millennium Items.

"Fine let's duel, Kenwood!" I shouted as I grabbed my CDA and Lian grabbed his DDA(Darkened Digital Assistant).

"Henshin!" We both shouted as we inserted the decks.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

In a blast of red photon blood, while Lian's one was pale blue. Both our Duel Disk formed as we hand out our starting hands. As for Kenwood, he grabbed a small gauntlet as he said. "Henshin."

 **STANDING BY!**

He inserted it as black lines appeared.

 **COMPLETE!**

The Duel Disk he got was a skeletal one, with a buffalo's skull as the Graveyard and Deck Slot. His whole Duel Disk was given a rib like platform as it has one particular faceplate on it. A Demonic Cryolophosaurus Skull on it.

"Ready for a beatdown?" I asked.

"It's you two who'll be beaten!" He shouted as we shouted.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Kenwood:** 8000

 **Liam/Lian:** 8000

"My draw!" I shouted as I draw my sixth card. "I'll summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK Mode!"

Tsukasa appeared with his belt as he inserted a card, after saying. _"Henshin!"_

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

As ten grey pillars of energy appeared and formed his armor(4/ATK:1800/DEF:1900).

"I'll have a facedown and end my turn." I said ending my turn.

"My turn!" Kenwood said as he drew his card. "I play Double Summon! Summoning Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Psyga in ATK Mode!"

A silhuoette of a man appeared as he has a purple deck on him as a mirror of some sort appeared as the V-Buckle appeared and placed itself on his waist as he shouted.

 _"Henshin!"_ He place the deck as three reflections appeared and merged into one as he had donned a black bodysuit, purple armor, a helmet with a grill as his helmet was shaped like a serpent as his armor was given a purple chestplate with golden highlights, purple shoulder guards with silver trims, purple armguard with some silver sockets around his guards, a pair of purple footguards as on his hand was a staff with the motive of a cobra, it was also colored purple(4/ATK:1700/DEF:1700).

Another Silhouette appeared as he has a belt similar Faiz's as he dialed a number before it announced.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

He shouted, _"Henshin!"_ He inserted the phone as he was surrounded by neon blue lines. As the light died down here wore a white bodysuit with blue lines running along his entire body from his arms to his upperbody and to his lower body which connected through the belt he wore around his waist. Over his upper body was a hard looking chestplate as a pinkish-purple circle was in the center of it, like some sort of a core as more blue lines ran around and over it, forming a diagonal Psi Symbol. He had metal fingertips and gauntlets and greaves. On his helmet, a trio of antennas with the two going out to the side and one going up, forming another Psi symbol which covered a circular eye piece. And on his back was a jetpack(4/ATK:1300/DEF:2000).

 _"Itsu Showtime!"_ Psyga announced.

"Ouja and Psyga!?" I exclaimed as I heard a girl scream from the building. "Kuso(Damn)! Sabine! Mike! Check the building!" The two nodded as I and Lian were holding up against Kenwood.

"And Psyga's ability activates! With every Monster with Kamen Rider on their name. He gets 100 ATK for each of them! And I'm seeing three of them so he gets an Extra 300 ATK.

Kamen Rider Psyga(4/ATK:1300-1600/DEF:2000)

"I end my turn with a facedown." He said as a card appeared.

"My Draw!" Lian declared. "I play Double Summon to summon Kamen Rider Ryuga and Orga in ATK Mode!"

As Dark Shinji appeared with his deck as a mirror of some sort appeared and on the reflection was the V-Buckle as it attached itself on his waist as he said. _"Henshin."_ He inserted the deck as his armor silhuoette appeared one by one as the third merged into his armor(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2400).

And a tanned man with tidy brown hair appeared, he has a black shirt with a necklace, he has a pair of black pants, a pair of black shoes and the Orga Gear. He dialed a number as it announced.

 **STANDING BY!**

 _"Henshin!"_ He placed the phone as it announced.

 **COMPLETE!**

Golden Brass lines appeared as the light died down, he now donned a black bodysuit with gold lines. His chest armor was black as gold lines all circled around a red sphere in the center of he armor as underneath the armor was light silver armor as a black and gold mantle was hanging from the back. The shoulder pads were the same color as well as being broad and bulky carrying red spheres on their own. The belt held a black and gold cloak around his legs. His helmet was mostly black with a silver mouth piece, a red visor that goes up to the forehead along with a crown or...fan-like design at the top, gold lines running along the edge and around the visor(6/ATK:2400/DEF:2000).

"Don't forget Kamen Rider Psyga's ability." Kenwood said, true to his words, Psyga's attack damage rose up.

Kamen Rider Psyga(4/ATK:1600-1800/DEF:2000)

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns." Lian said as he ended his turn with two cards facing down.

"Alright! My turn! Draw!" I drew my card as I smirked. "I play Rush Recklessly! I get to add 700 ATK Points to Kamen Rider Decade."

Kamen Rider Decade(4/ATK:1800-2500/DEF:1900)

"Now I'll have Kamen Rider Decade destroy Kamen Rider Psyga!" I announced as Tsukasa drew his sword and rushed at Psyga as he slashed him, destroying Psyga into pixels.

 **Kenwood:** 7300

 **Liam/Lian:** 8000

"Psyga's second ability activates! If he's destroyed three Riotroopers replace him." He said as three men with gears appeared as they donned Kamen Rider Faiz armor except they have bronze lines as their visors were colored grey with the Greek Symbol Omnicron(2/ATK:1000/DEF:800) X3.

"Riotroopers?" I asked with a blink of confusion. "You're playing the Secondary Dark Rider Deck!"

"Oh so you just realized it do you?" Kenwood laughed darkly.

"Ghh...I'll end my turn." I said as it was Kenwood's turn.

Kamen Rider Decade(4/ATK:2500-1800/DEF:1900)

"My turn. Draw." He chuckled as he saw his card. "I sacrifice one Riotrooper to bring Kamen Rider Eternal from my hand!"

As one of the Riotrooper disappeared, a silhuoette appeared with a Double Driver, except this one was missing the left slot as he held a white flash drive with an E on it. He pressed the button as it shouted.

 **ETERNAL!**

 _"Henshin."_ He said as he placed the flash drive into the slot as the Lost Driver announced.

 _ **ETERNAL!**_

An old school jungle music was heard as it died down as the man was surrounded by a wind as armor started to form around him as it closed him into the armor. The armor was mostly white. The chest plate, legs, shoulder pads, helmet. His whole suit was pure white. The only parts of the armor, which were not white were the black trims on the shoulder pads, the bands on his wrist and ankles that had blue flame-like designs, the blue-flame on his armor just past his elbows, a row of slots were rowed up like bandoleers, four on the right arm, six on the left thigh and ten on the frontal harness on his chest with four on the back. A black cape/cloak. Tri-pronged horns were embedded on his helmet with a tiny red gem in the center with yellow visors(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2000).

"I'll have Eternal to destroy your Kamen Rider Decade!" He announced as Eternal brought his blade, which had a slot as he held another Memory.

 **UNICORN!**

He inserted it as it announced.

 _ **UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

The blade was crackling with blue lightning as it's blade became white. He then charged to Decade as he slashed him, as Decade exploded into pixels.

 _"Now, enjoy your hell!"_ Eternal said as he walked back to Kenwood's field.

"Ah Crap!" I cursed as my and Lian's Life Points decreased.

 **Kenwood:** 7300

 **Liam/Lian:** 7500

"And I'll have my Riotroopers to attack you directly!" He said as the Riotroopers were charging at me with their weapons.

"Activate Facedown! Negate Attack! I get to negate your attack and end your turn." I said as a clear vortex appeared and threw the Riotroopers to Kenwood's side.

"Hmph. I end my turn here with a facedown." He said as two more cards appeared.

"Lian."

"My draw." He said as he drew a card and smirked. "I play Lightning Vortex to destroy all your monsters! Of course by discarding one card from my hand." He discarded his last card as a vortex of lightning appeared and destroyed Kenwood's Kamen Riders. "Now I'll have Kamen Rider Ryuga to attack you directly."

 _"..."_ Ryuga kept quiet as he slid a card.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

The head of Dragblacker fell to Ryuga's right hand as he readies hisself and shot a blast of ice at Kenwood.

 **Kenwood:** 4800

 **Liam/Lian:** 7500

"Now Orga attacks you directly! And not to forget his ability to add half of his original attack when he's attacking you directly!"

Kamen Rider Orga(6/ATK:2300-3450/DEF:2000)

 _"Hai!"_ Orga just took his mission memory as he inserted it into the dagger he had in his hands, as it was extended by the Photon Blood and turns into a longsword. He opened his phone as he pressed. 'ENTER'.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

The sword gives out a hologram of the sword as he slammed the sword down at Kenwood, who flinched from the attack.

 **Kenwood:** 1350

 **Liam/Lian:** 7500

"I'll end my turn." Lian said as he ended his turn.

Kamen Rider Orga(6/ATK:3450-2300/DEF:2000)

"My draw!" I declared as I saw the cards. "I summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK Mode!"

Takumi appeared as he carried a suitcase. He opened it and quickly took all the parts of the Faiz Gear and placed it around his waist. He dialed a number.

 **STANDING BY!**

He shouted. _"Henshin!"_

 **COMPLETE!**

He was covered in red photon blood as he donned his armor and flicked his wrists(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1400). "Now I'll have Faiz attack you directly!"

 _"Yosh!"_ Takumi said as he took a mini-telescope from his belt and placed it on the right metal brace on the right leg as he opened his phone and pressed 'ENTER'.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

Takumi ran and jump as he shot a beam at Kenwood, who was chuckling. The beam turned into a giant cone as he got inside the cone as he drilled him.

"Yosh!" I said as Faiz drilled through and got back to my side as the Life Points showed.

 **Kenwood:** 1

 **Liam/Lian:** 7500

"What!?" I exclaimed as Lian just narrowed his eyes.

"It's because of one of my facedowns. Kamen Rider Sacrification." He said as the card showed a Kamen Rider getting caught in an explosion. "I can sacrifice a Kamen Rider from my Graveyard and destroy it to leave me with 1 Life Point and that Rider was Kamen Rider Ouja!"

"Ghh...I'll end my turn."

"My draw!" He said as he chuckled. "I play Kamen Rider Revenge! This allows me to Special Summon all the Monsters with Kamen Rider in their name. Rise again Psyga and Eternal!"

As Psyga and Eternal just rised up from two cracks from the ground as they readied themselves.

Kamen Rider Psyga(4/ATK:1300-1800/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Eternal(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2000)

"Now I Double Summon Fake Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Sorcerer both in ATK Mode!" As a silhouette and a Rider similar to Kamen Rider Burning Form appeared, except he had red eyes and crude red armor pieces with a nasty purple details on his chest(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2000).

The other man had his ring, which was a black onyx gem with golden highlights. As he just said. _"Henshin!"_

He scanned the ring as it shouted.

 **CHANGE, NOW!**

As a golden magic square with four smaller square at the corners appeared above the silhuoette as the square passed him and garbed him in armor. The armor was garbed in a golden bodysuit. From the lower body, a robe waist was covering most of his upper leg as it was colored black with golden outline. He wore white shin guards and black and golden shoes, spikes coming out from the top. From his upper body were given chains that held spell rings, the shoulder guards were given Wizard's style rings. His hands were covered by black gloves with black and golden armbands. Finally, his helmet was colored in gold with onyx black face plate decorated with golden highlights like his ring he wore. Three horns pointed up, giving the appearance of an old fashioned wizard hat(6/ATK:2600/DEF:2300).

Kamen Rider Psyga(4/ATK:1800-2000/DEF:2000)

"Now Sorcerer's ability activates! He can destroy one Monster with Kamen Rider in its name once per turn. So I choose...let's see here...your Kamen Rider Orga seems troublesome let's get rid of him, shall we?" He said.

 _"Hehehe. It'll be fun destroying you."_ Sorcerer said as he scanned a ring.

 **LIGHTNING, NOW!**

A circle appeared as he let out a blast of lightning to Orga, who was destroyed into pixels.

 _"Kiba-san!"_ Takumi yelled in worry.

"Crap!"

Kamen Rider Psyga(4/ATK:2000-1900/DEF:2000)

"Now I'll have Kamen Rider Eternal destroy Kamen Rider Faiz." Kenwood said as Eternal grabbed his Memory and placed it on his Maximum Drive Slot.

 _ **UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

His leg was soon covered in electricity as he did a round-house kick on Faiz.

 **Kenwood:** 1

 **Liam/Lian:** 6800

Kamen Rider Psyga(4/ATK:1900-1800/DEF:2000)

"Now I'll play my own Rush Recklessly on Kamen Rider Ryuga!" He declared. "And not to mention Shrink on your Ryuga."

As Ryuga shrunk half his size.

Kamen Rider Psyga(4/ATK:1800-2500/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Ryuga(6/ATK:2500-1250/DEF:2400)

Psyga just converted the jetpack into a pair of blasters as he announced. _"Let the games begin!"_ He started to shoot bullets at Ryuga, who was destroyed into pixels.

 **Kenwood:** 1

 **Liam/Lian:** 6300

"Ghh.." I and Lian cringed in pain.

"I end my turn." He said ending his turn.

"My draw." Lian took a card as he smiled. "I play a Pot of Greed!" He took two more cards as he smirked. "I summon Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in ATK Mode!"

A man with messy black hair and tanned skin appeared, he looked awfully like Tendou as he wore a pale yellow buttoned-up shirt with green details, a pair of grey jeans, a white shirt, a pair of black sneakers. He also got a silver belt on his waist. A small black and maroon rhino beetle came up to him as he placed it on the buckle as he muttered. _"Henshin."_

 **HENSHIN!**

Holographical hexagons appeared around him as he donned a black bodysuit, a bulky silver armor much like Kabuto's but his visor were dirty yellow. He flicked the beetle's horn, as it moved a bit as the bulky armor starts to loosen a bit. He then muttered. _"Cast Off."_

 **CAST OFF!**

The whole bulky armor was changed by Kabuto's armor, but with all the red turned into black as it has yellow markings, before they turned to dark maroon. With a small black horn coming up to the visor to split the visor into two parts(4/ATK:2400/DEF:2300). As it announced.

 **CHANGE BEETLE!**

"And I play Card of Demise! I get to draw three cards, but after the fifth standby phase I'll banish all my cards into the Graveyard." Lian said as he took 3 cards and smirked. "I play Monster Reborn twice! To bring back Kamen Rider Orga and Ryuga from the graveyard!"

As Ryuga and Orga arrived back at the field.

Kamen Rider Ryuga(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2400)

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto(4/ATK:2400/DEF:2300)

"Next I'll place a facedown and end my turn since I don't get to throw any cards to the Graveyard since I have none." He shrugged.

"Now it's my turn!" I declared as I drew my card. "I get to defeat you now. **FINAL TURN!** "

 **(Climax Time: KR Faiz OST: People with No Name)**

"WHAT!?" Kenwood shouted.

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK Mode!" I announced as Faiz got back into my field(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1400). "I play the Equip Card Faiz Blaster! This allows me to tribute Kamen Rider Faiz into Kamen Rider Faiz-Blaster Form!"

A trunk box appears next to Faiz as he picks it up and entered his Henshin Code as he inserted it into the Box as he pressed 5-5-5 Enter as the box announced.

 **STANDING BY!**

 **AWAKENING!**

As a red blast was seen on the air as it struck his antennaes as his body started to glow in red as his whole bodysuit turned into red, the Photon Blood was turned into black as on his back was the Photon Field Floater(8/ATK:2600/DEF:2200).

"Lian, mind if I borrow your Riders?" I asked.

"I don't mind." He said with a smile.

"Don't put that on it feels creepy." I commented as he broke off the smile. "Now Kenwood, how about we have a little competition?"

Liam/Lian:

Kamen Rider Faiz-Blaster Form(8/ATK:2600/DEF:2200)

Kamen Rider Ryuga(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2400)

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto(4/ATK:2400/DEF:2300)

Kenwood:

Fake Kamen Rider Agito(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Psyga(4/ATK:1300-2100/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Eternal(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Sorcerer(4/ATK:2600/DEF:2300)

"Now top goes first! Faiz Vs Fake Agito!" I called out. "At this moment, the only thing that matters is the Dice Roll! And all the Attack Sum will be done after the attacks! Each wins will deal 1000 ATK Points!"

"Fair by me." Kenwood scoffed.

"Let's go!" I rolled the dice as Kenwood did also.

"5" He said.

"3" I said.

Liam/Lian Vs Kenwood

0 1000

I rolled another as it landed on.

"6"

"5"

1000 Vs 1000

I rolled another.

"4" I said.

"5" He said.

1000 Vs 2000

I rolled another as it stated.

"6"

"5"

"Huh?" We both asked.

2000 Vs 2000

"Ummm...not to break the evil moment. But how are we supposed to finish with same ATK Points?" Kenwood asked.

"Power of the Attack Points! With Orga getting half his ATK Points!" The Riders in both of our field were readying theirselves as they did their very own Rider Kicks.

Faiz:

 **FAIZ POINTER READY!**

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

Orga:

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

Ryuga:

 **FINAL VENT!**

Dark Kabuto:

 **[1]**

 **[2]**

 **[3]**

 _"Rider Kick!"_

 **RIDER KICK!**

Eternal:

 _ **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

Sorcerer:

 **YES! VANISH STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

Psyga:

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

Fake Agito:

 _"Rider Kick!"_

Duel Calculator:

2600+2500+3350+2400 Vs 2000+2100+2300+2600

5100+5750 Vs 4100+4900

10850 Vs 9000

"We won!" I cheered as our Riders were over-powering the Secodary Dark Riders as they exploded and the Riders kicked Kenwood.

 **Kenwood:** 0

 **Liam/Lian:** 6300

 **(BGM END!)**

* * *

 **Duel End!**

The Holograms disappeared as our Duel Disks deactivated and I took out the Deck.

"That's game." I announced as I noticed that we didn't get any serious injury.

"Wait...Is that Millennium Item a fake?" Lian asked.

"Yes it is...I'm just here to see whether or not you're worthy of the deck." He said as the mask's mouthpiece was broken and I saw the man smiling.

"As promised here' your sister's deck!" He shouted as he threw the deck of cards in a a blue ribbon. "I still don't know where they are...but I'm not going to have these cards any longer." He later threw the cards away into the fog as it disappeared. "I'm at least grateful for you to find me." He smiled as he took off the hat and mask to reveal a blond man with almost the same face as my father!?

"What!?" I asked.

"I'm your father's other self. I was...being controlled by the Deck. Guess your father's right about creating the Deck with powerful Dark Riders...but..." He trailed off as blood began to form on his chest and torso as he started to cough blood. "Ghhh...Guess the side-effects of the Deck has taken toll."

"Side-effects!?" I asked as I and Lian got to his side.

"The side-effects that I didn't consider...major injuries by the power of the Deck to change the whole thing to a shadow fight...but it only goes to the Duelist's that uses this Deck's body..." He said as he cringed in pain. "The only way to save me is to seal me in the Duel Monster Card."

"What!?" I and Lian gasped at the revelation.

"Do it with these..." He handed three blank cards..."Let me become one of your Monsters...I'll fight...as Hunter Rider...Dark Cryo...Will you...take me...as your monster? It...will...be...an...honor." He said as he was getting weaker.

"Of course...Ojii-san." I said. "How do I seal you though?"

"Place it within my belt." He told me as he got a belt buckle with a blue-hand and black trim.

"Wakata(I understand)..." I placed the card as he slowly disappeared into a small glow and went into the card as it becomes Hunter Rider Dark Cryo Monster Card at the back was Hunter Rider Dark Cryo-Dragon Style, Hunter Rider Dark Cryo-Bahamut Style.

"Arigatou...Ojii-san..." I said as I put him in the Hunter Rider Deck.

"C'mon we still need to find Sabine and Mike!" I called out.

"Of course." He said as we both went inside the Abandoned Dorm and tried to find them. As we arrived by the halls we used the CDA as to no avail didn't get any signal.

"Why am I not surprised with no Signal?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't know." Lian replied as we continued to search until...

*CRASH!*

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I asked as a familiar grey figure appeared. The creature has a grey body with strange markings appeared. The creature has some bunny like features as it has a rabbit-ear sickle. This was the Rabbit Orphnoch as he swiped my leg with the sickle, which grazed my knee as he sent another graze on my leg. I just cringed as I and Lian jumped away. I and Lian got out the CDA and DDA(Darkened Digital Assistant) and turned them into Gun Mode. We just said one thing.

"Fire."

 **BURST MODE!**

We fired a few rounds at it as he managed to dodge a few bullets before Lian goes into a Deadeye Cowboy and shot it at the chest, ending our dilemma to blast him. I typed a few numbers.

 **SINGLE MODE!**

I take aim and fired as it was pinned towards the wall as I gestured Lian to do the same as he realized what I'm trying to do.

 **SINGLE MODE!**

We both fired at it in the same place as it just gasped and disintegrated into nothing but ashes.

"How the hell that an Orphnoch got into the real world!?" I asked as Lian shook his head.

"We need to worry our friends first." Lian suggested as I nodded.

We came down into a basement, where Mike was carrying Jaden and Sabine was carrying Alexis. The other two were Syrus and Chumley.

"Guys!" I called out as I helped Alexis and Lian helped Jaden. "What happened?"

"Turns out there was a guy, who was pretending to duel Jaden in a Shadow Game as he and Jaden were mysteriously transported into some...weird place, where the Shadow Duelist was now trapped in." Syrus explained.

"That makes sense." I commented. "You're never going to believe what we got into."

"What?"

"Turns out the creepy dude from just now, was our father's twin...from another dimension! The Dark Dimension and we got to cut him off from the control of the Dark Riders. We also got another Deck." I showed Leah's Deck, which was filled with Dragons and Dragon Knights.

"Woah..." Syrus said as he was stunned seeing the deck.

"Yeah...Leah gets that a lot." I shrugged as I continued to help Alexis as Sabine just eyed me, which I noticed.

"What?" I asked as she just teased me with three words.

"You like her." She teased as I just blushed.

"Fine I'll admit I do like her." I groaned as Sabine just snickered.

"Gotcha!" She said, oh no.

"You planned this all along?" I asked with my eye twitching as she just laughed, I just sighed at this point.

We continued to walk back to the dorm. I, Lian, Sabine and Mike managed to get Alexis to the Obelisk Blue Infirmary as Jaden, Syrus and Chumley got Jaden to the room as he suffered nothing serious, but the same can't be said to Alexis. As we only could hope she's not injured real bad.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

I was at the chair as I was sitting with my legs against the wall, the chair was half way to falling as Lian was the couch along with other Riders. As I sighed on not finding a lead to our sister.

 _"Kuso! I can't believe that we didn't get to find a lead to Leah-kuso-onna!"_ Momotaros shouted angrily.

 _"This stinks...I didn't get a chance to meet her!"_ Gentarou agreed.

 _"I think we all can agree with them."_ Kintaros sighed.

 _"And just as we thought we get to see Leah-hime."_ Sieg sighed as well.

 _"Can't believe that we didn't get a lead!"_ Otoya angered.

 _"At least this was the best lead we got of two months."_ Shotaro pointed out.

 _"Ahhh...I just checked the Gaia-Library as it didn't showed where Leah dropped her Deck."_ Philip sighed.

 _"Still you should keep up that smile, Liam-kun."_ Yuusuke said sadly.

 _"We're still coming empty from where Leah could be!"_ A man with messy brown hair and tanned skin said, he wore purple robes with a red belt around it, not to mention black trousers. This is Eiji Hino.

 _"Not exacty true, we got Lena back."_ Shinji pointed out.

 _"True."_ Tendou agreed.

 _"But with the deck, we might even think that she might be..."_ Haruto just stopped by that.

 _"My brains are in Top Gear to find the solution to this case."_ A man with tidy black hair, blue formal uniform, red tie, black shoes. He was currently raising his tie up to show us that he's brain was working in Max Speed.

 ** _"Although we are still currently new to this."_** The belt that he wore said as we all just nodded...Until it hit us.

 _"THE BELT CAN_ TALK!?" We asked in the same time.

 ** _"Yes."_** The belt said with a deadpan emoji.

 _"Well that's really surprising."_ A man with black hair, blue shirt, wearing an orange coat, navy blue trousers and black sneakers said. As he went into a thinking pose.

"You're telling us." I said in a deadpan tone.

 _"Nine years and we haven't had taken the right toll."_ Wataru said.

 _"Is there nothing we could do?"_ Kenzaki asked.

 _"Probably not."_ Shinji said.

 _"Unless we got a legitimate lead to his sister."_ Shouichi added.

"Guys nows the time we worry about our whole family." I said as I held the photo in my hand, fighting a tear off my eye. "It's time we find our whole family."

"Leah, Dusk, Hikari, Ran, Shinichi, Rin-chan." Lian said as he looked at the photo. "The cousins we had, who disappeared nine years ago."

"And all I found was only my twin...who already become an infamous Duelist." I scoffed.

 _"We can't even find a proper lead to find your sister...but we may have more luck with even more missing people and finding them."_ Urataros agreed. _"And sounds like help is coming."_

The Duel Spirits disappeared as I and Lian heard a knock on the door, as I opened the door, I just looked at Alexis!? And she looks concerned!

"Hey Lex." I said as I failed to crack a smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah...No..." I trailed off. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." She said as we got into the table.

"So why did you come here?"

"Mike and Sabine told me what happened." She answered.

"So they did." I replied as I held the Drago Deck on my hand.

"Is this hers?" She asked.

"The one and only." I answered with a hint of sadness.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I said as I give the deck to her.

"She must be really skilled." She smiled.

"You got no idea." I chuckled.

"Liam." I heard Lian said as he gestured to excuse himself.

"Oh right." I said as he just smiled and left the room.

"What did he want?" Alexis asked.

"...Nothing...just gave me some information...and a duel." I answered as I held the HR deck and took the three cards. "And set him free from the Dark Secondary Rider Deck."

"Set him free?" She asked, right she didn't know.

"The Deck...mind-controlled him...with a side-effect...that nearly kills him." I answered as she gasped. "But, I luckily have a chance to save him." I showed the HR Dark Cryo as she eyed it.

"Is that the card?"

"Sure is." I smiled sadly. "He's still resting in there...though one more day. He'll be in the full condition to battle."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure why not?" I gave the card as she looked at the card.

"I don't know whether or not your Uncle's the one, who made the card, but its quite impressive." She complimented as I smiled as she gave it to me.

"I don't either, but if they did...they're one impressive previous generation." I said as a tear broke down. "I can't even find Leah...or would I find the others."

"Others?"

"My cousins." I clarified. "They too...got abducted as well."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright." I said waving the thought off.

"You know to tell you the truth...I lost my brother." She said as my eyes widened. "He disappeared at the Abandoned Dorm."

"Your brother?"

"His name is Atticus. He taught me everything I know about dueling. How to play, act. eveything. When I heard he went missing, I couldn't believe it. He was gone without a trace. The police didn't find anything. I didn't want to believe it. So, my goal became to enter this school-"

"To not only become a Professional Duelist and try to find your brother in the same time?" I asked as she was stunned. "Sorry but you're not the only one, who feels that way. You will find your brother like I found my brother."

"But...I'll help you out to find your missing siblings." She said as my eyes widened. "I'll help you find leads and in exchange you help me find leads about my brother. Deal?" She offered her hand, as I just smiled and took her hand.

"Deal." I said as we heard clapping from the door.

"Good job bro." Lian said as he and Blair were there the whole time, where I paled. "Now we only need to find where this mask came from."

"Mask?" I and Alexis asked as Lian showed a black mask with blue visors and a red gem in the top of the mask.

"Mask...you know what a mask is don't you?" He asked as I looked at him deadpannly.

"What do you think?" He just chuckled, as he looked at me.

"I think this belongs to you." Lian said as he threw a card as I caught it and looked at it.

"Masaka...Final Kamen Ride...where did you get it?" I asked.

"It was given by the Chancellor, don't know where its from." Lian admitted as Blair was looking at me, smiling.

"*Sigh* Guess...I would just need to lie down." I sighed as I just sat on my chair half-falling.

 _"Mate you know that will hurt you a lot don't cha know?"_ Kenwood appeared.

"Wah!" I fell as he was looking at me like I was joking. "Don't do that Ojii-san."

 _"Warui ne."_ He turned to Alexis. _"I'm guessing you're Liam's...girlfriend?"_

"Girlfriend!?" I and Alexis asked.

 _"Seeing that you two are blushing right now...Might as well take it, plus you two have a lot in common."_ He commented as he now wore a dark-grey Trench-coat with navy blue markings around. A black colored Shirt with the symbol of the Demonic Cryolophosaurus Skull, his eyes were fixed in a navy blue color, a scar on the right eye, since I can't see him very well in last night's fog. His pants were navy blue and he wore a pair of black sneakers with cobalt blue markings.

"Alexis?" I asked as she just looked at me. "I don't know what's happening."

 _"Time for you two to confess your love."_ Kenwood said as he brought a cane out of nowhere and twirled it around. He said as it were the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"Umm..." I and Alexis just blushed.

"I like Alexis/Liam." As we just looked in shock.

 _"See...you two_ do _like eachother, you two just needed a little push to be lovers...secret lovers."_ Kenwood chuckled.

 _"Ahh, the beauty to see young love."_ Urataros cooed as he appeared.

"Wah! Urataros you saw everything!?" I asked.

 _"Of course! What kind of love teacher am I if I'm not keeping an eye on you and your...girlfriend."_ The last word made me and Alexis blushed madly.

"We did confessed." Alexis agreed as I only could nod.

 _"So do you hereby take it that you two would be boyfriend and girlfriend?"_ Kenwood asked as he mysteriously changed into a priest outfit.

"Well..." I trailed off with me and Alexis looking away from each other.

 _"Answer the damn question!"_ Kenwood shouted as we flinched and said the same thing that will be with us for the rest of our life.

"I do!" We said in unison.

 _"I hereby announce you maybe Husband and Wife."_

"WHAT!?" We demanded as he just chuckled.

 _"Just kidding, I now hereby announce you girlfriend and boyfriend."_ As strimmers were shot as the room was filled by Riders!?

"EHHHHH!?" We could only scream in shock as they were cheering.

 _"Good job Little Liam!"_ Otoya said as he was wearing a party hat.

 _"You don't need Violin lessons after all."_ Wataru nodded.

 _"Nenenene, Momo-chan! I told ya Liam-chan wil get Alexis-neechan!"_ Ryuutaros chirped.

 _"Yeah yeah, Congrats Liam-chan!"_ Momotaros said as I and Alexis were stunned by the sight.

"I never thought your Duel Spirits are like this." Alexis whispered.

"You never know what they might have hiding by their sleeves." I whispered back as they threw a party.

* * *

 **(Outside the Dorm)**

I and Alexis were outside of the room as we were watching the stars as the Duel Spirits are throwing a party.

"So did you really mean it when you said you like me?" Alexis asked.

"Well...I do, I really do. To know that someone is in a state like mine." I said as she smiled.

"How about your duel with your Uncle?"

"Nothing big, just some fake Shadow Duel, a nasty side-effect of using the Dark Secondary Deck, three new Monster Cards for my HR Deck and finding my sister's Duel Deck." I took the Deck as a familiar girl in a blue and pink witch outfit appeared.

 _"Ne Liam-san, did you find Leah-sama?"_ Lena the Dark Magician Girl asked in worry as I just shook my head as she just sat beside me. _"*Sigh* At least I got you and Lian to take care off me."_ She said as she looked at the sky. _"Congrats on having a girlfriend Liam-san!"_

"Huh? Oh ahh.." I shook her hands as Alexis just looked at her.

"How could your family be able to see Duel Spirits? I thought they were hard to acquire." She said.

"No no it's not our vision, it's their own mind whether or not they want to reveal themselves or not. The Dragons' aren't really easy to trust other Duelists." I explained as Hunter Dragon appeared from Leah's deck as it roared triumphantly

 _"I believe that you have gained a partner for life, Little Liam."_ He said as I just smiled.

"You always carry a surprise, Hunter." I smiled as I pet his head, where he just growled in pure happiness.

"Your sister's dragons are kinda friendly aren't they?"

"They're always like that." I turned to Hunter Dragon. "They never been like any others when they first saw Leah's heart."

"Heart?"

"Pure kindness. That's the reason the Dragons' allowed her to see them." I explained. "Even though they're only Duel Spirits...No...Our partners for life." I corrected as Hunter Dragon just took to the sky and soared through the sky.

"Interesting." She said as we continued looking at the stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah...I never forgot how beautiful the place is at night." She answered as we turned at eachother and blushed.

"So...are we going back to the dorm?" She asked.

"A few more minutes then we'll get back to the dorm." I replied as we looked at the beautiful night sky.

* * *

 **DONE! I finally finished the time where Liam and Alexis got together in the first few days! I never thought that he'll pull it off just a few days after he met her first time, when he bumped into her.**

 **Dan: That's thanks to our little push for our Little Liam.**

 **True...True. Alright minna! We're going to end the Chapter here, please if you're liking this fanfic, please! PLEASE! Leave a review, because I'm running out of motivation right now! I need some extra juice!**

 **Lance: *Hands out a box of juice***

 **Oh thanks. *Slurps the juice* Umm...Mango I like it! Alright Spiritual Juice! I need even more support to get the next and next and next and so on chapter! Alright see ya later minna!**

 **Dan & Lance: See ya later!**

 **Kenwood: See ya later!*Peeking out from the side of the screen***


	6. Unusual Punishment! Duel amongst twins!

**Hey Guys, God90zilla here. I and My brothers along with the OCs are bringing another chapter of Duel Rider Generation X**

 **Disclaimer! : God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs, maybe a few new cards and some other OC Riders. Anyways onto the show!**

 **Review: 0...**

* * *

 **Ep 6: The Unusual Punishment**

* * *

As I was still snoozing along with my brother, Lian as we woke up and I hit the upper bunk bed. "Oww!"

"What's wrong, Liam?" Lian asked as he got off the bed.

"I bumped yet again on the bunk bed." I said. "Really need to make the bed more...spacious."

"Yeah, but we don't have the luxury of room height." Lian shrugged. "We still need to get ready."

"We also forgot about this." I showed the dirty plates that were being stacked at the kitchen sink, as we groaned together and changed our clothes. I changed into my usual Trench-coat not the Obelisk-Blue special Trench-coat with my black shirt with Ryuki's symbol and a pair of blue trousers, while Lian wore his original Trench-coat, the black shirt with Ryuga's symbol and a pair of navy blue trousers. We both wore our respective sneakers as I was wearing my kitchen apron as I started to wash the dishes as Lian was sweeping the floor, cleaning the table.

We were just about to finish cleaning as we heard a voice. A knock on the door, as I just sighed and quickly ran to the door. As I opened it as numerous people in dark green uniforms standing at the door. "Yeah, uhh can I help you with something?"

"Stand a side staff, we're trying to find two students named Liam and Lian." The woman said.

"Yeah, I'm not familiar, so can we do introductions first then head into the matter?" I asked as she just nodded.

"We are the Discplinary Action Squad." She explained. "Where are the students?"

"We are the students, we're just cleaning the room, because of a particular incident has happened here. What do you want?" I asked.

"We are taking you under campus arrest." She said.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to prepare ourselves." I said as I closed the door and changed to my usual attire, which was casual. We then opened the door.

"Lead the way, ma'am." I said as we followed the guards out of the building and into a nearby truck. We were just sitting as I was drinking a cup of tea.

"So much for cleaning the room." I sighed as Lian just nodded. "And I'm still drinking tea."

"You're becoming our uncle." Lian pointed out.

"Why me!?" I asked as we were shipped to the Duel Academy building.

* * *

 **(Interrogation Room)**

* * *

I and Lian were escorted to the Interrogation room as we saw Jaden and Syrus.

"LIAM!? LIAN!?" They both shouted in surprise.

"Got caught huh?" I asked.

"We should be askig you that!" Syrus exclaimed.

"You were at the abandoned dorm too?" Jaden asked.

"Long story. Short, we're given a message and were told to meet up there." I explained, as we were in the Interrogation Room as we were explained by the things that will happen.

* * *

 **(After the Explanation)**

* * *

"SUSPENDED!?" Jaden and Syrus called out as I and Lian were just sitting by our chair, which I don't where we pulled them from. We were in a dark, circular room with the light shining on us just like a spotlight. The screens showed Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard and the woman that we met by the dorm door.

"That's what I suggest." The D.A.S woman replied. "You four have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods, which is strictly forbidden and we have reeived an anonymous letter from a faculty member to back it up."

"Now hold on." Lian said. "Why would a faculty member be there in the first place? Isn't the place forbidden to anyone? If he was there, he was in the same position!"

"That's not the point!"

"That's exactly the point!" I countered. "Since the start of this semester, someone is frantically trying to expel Jaden with Syrus, me and Lian in the crossfire!" They started to gasp as Crowler was sweating for that reason.

"Do you have any evidence of this?" The Chancellor asked.

"Chancellor!" Crowler protested.

"Dr. Crowler, these boy have a right to explain themselves. And I will gave them that right." Chancellor Sheppard frowned before turning to us. "Now then, Mr. Cryo, you were saying?"

"During the first days of school, a love letter was given to Syrus supposedly written by Alexis Rhodes. Trying to confirm the letter, I and Syrus investigating the matter. Turns out Jaden was the one gunned for."

"A love letter for me?" Jaden asked.

"No. It was a setup for Jaden to be expelled by the School for trespassing to go inside Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. Now the funny thing is. When I first smelled the letter, it smelled like cologne...like my uncle's" I triggered him as Uncle Dan appeared.

 _"GODDAMMIT LIAM, IT WAS SOAP! THAT SMELLED LIKE COLOGNE!"_ He shouted surprising the three people.

"Dan?" Chancellor asked as my uncle just turned to him.

 _"Hey~ Sheppy! How've you been?"_ Dan-san asked.

"Great as ever." He said as he realized. "You're a Duel Spirit?"

 _"I am! Got unlimited supplies of Mocha!"_ He chirped as he summoned a cup of mocha and sipped it.

"The other one was the broken lock that I found on the gates. I smelled cologne on it also. But the scent of it just made something in my mind triggered that the person's gunning for Jaden." I explained.

"How do you know that!?" The Head of the D.A.S snapped.

 _"Lady, we siblings from our birth were given abilities to smell people's intention with whatever leftovers the person left."_ My uncle explained.

 _"Ahh...We still have something to do after all."_ My father said as he appeared. _"Hello Shepp."_

"Ken!?"

 _"I'm a Duel Spirit now. We're looking after my sons. The person's intention as I smelled the cologne was obviously gunning for his friend."_ My father agreed.

"With the handwriting and name spelled wrong, we dueled to gamble our fate of expellation. The kicker was the man, who was responsible for this hiding amongst the waterplants." I added.

"Hmm...sounds like something more serious than a prank." Sheppard frowned.

 _"Oh you never know about that Shepp."_ My father commented. _"It's way serious on telling a Slifer to go to Obelisk in the night."_

"Next was the Promotional Exams. I don't know whether or nor you already knew, but the rare cards were all bought by one person. But since the store opened as soon as the test ended, no one should've gotten them before everyone else. I got proof since some of my Duel Spirits were out on a patrol and said there were no students going out of the class and went to the store." I said as Tsukasa, Tendou, Shotaro, Philip, Haruto, Eiji, Gentarou, Shinnosuke and Wataru appeared as witnesses.

"The person that bought it didn't wear a uniform, but mysterious clothes. The man, we guess. Bought all those rare cards and gave them to Chazz and for an unknown reason gunned me and used an Obelisk to fight Jaden, who won and me having some support cards from my brother." I explained as Lian just brought his deck up and showed Kamen Rider Ryuga to confirm the support cards.

"And most likely you didn't know the reason why we were in the Abandoned Dorm." I said.

"Who cares about your reason!" Crowler yelled. "The fact-"

"I have a fuckin good reason to be there!" I shot back as I held my sister's deck.

"Oh really...This oughta be good." Crowler rolled his eyes.

 _"The reason we were there was the fact that my other self challenged Liam and Lian into a duel."_ My father started out. _"The man, who claims to know information about my daughter and lost nephews and nieces."_

"The man, who challenged me is right here." I said as I took a card and showed the man, who didn't attend the Rider War. Hunter Rider Dark Cryo.

 _"True enough."_ Kenwood appeared as he came up to my father. _"I did challenge him regarding to some things that may or may not need to remain, but to him it's absolutely important no matter how small the clue was."_

"Another Ken!?" Sheppard asked.

 _"My other self, Kenwood. Being mind-controlled by the Seondary Dark Riders. Since they brought more power than any Dark Riders in the series including movie-Dark Riders."_ My father explained.

"Movie-ones?"

 _"The strongest Riders there are that matches the strength of a twelve-level monster and can be normal summoned without any trouble Special Summoning. The Deck is currently lost right now, that can be forgotten later. But the real problem is that my daughter, nieces and nephews are lost out there! Being abducted by other peoples!"_ My father exclaimed. _"And that is the main reason."_

"And one more bad thing just happened that time." Lian added. "How in the world can an Orphnoch appear in the Abandoned Dorm!? We thought they were just fictional characters!" I explained.

 _"True."_ Kenwood said. _"Someone by the name of Archorph, took off from the Kamen Rider Project with me...taking things to the next level and created the Dark Rider Decks. First I took the Primary Dark Riders and put them into the first Deck as a Prototype. The Second were the Secondary Dark Riders, where most of the villains were put into."_

"And how many are we expecting?" Chancellor asked.

 _"Kamen Rider Another Agito, Fake Agito, Ouja, Gai, Scissors, Gai, Tiger, Imperer, Odin, Alternative, Alternative Zero, Verde, 100 Riotroopers, Psyga, Albino Joker, Caucasus, Ketaros, PunchHopper, Nega Den-O, Gaoh, Arc, Sorcerer, Bujin Gaim, Jam, Fifteen, Lupin, Eternal. I think that's all...but let me warn you if someone with a dark heart comes across it, he/she maybe able to draw the full potential of it."_ Kenwood warned. _"With that Kaijin Deck, they might be able to fuse the two decks and become unstoppable, although the man must be a Phychic Duelist to draw out a Rabbit Orphnoch."_

"But actually you added one card to my disposal also, or should I say Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's forms." I said handing out a card where there were the Gekitotsu Robot Gashat, Shakariki Sports Gashat, Dragon Knight Hunter Z in the card. "Wonder how it got here. Oh wait, you already took the card from the lab." I said sarcastically as Kenwood just groaned at me.

 _"I'll admit that was a sneaky move, but I did give it back."_ He retorted as I just sighed.

"Mr. Yuki and Mr. Truesdale, since Mr. Cryo has explained himself, how about you two? Why were you at the dorm?"

"Well...at first Syrus, Chumley and I just went to check it out." Jaden started. "But then...we heard someone scream. We went down below he dorm in this cave and we saw this guy in a trench-coat with a hat and silver mask and he had Alexis with him as his hostage." Everyone but Crowler gasped.

"It's true, we heard someone scream as we let Mike and Sabine to check it out, while we duel our uncle." I added with Lian nodding.

"Miss Rhodes? What was she doing here?" Sheppard asked.

"She was trying to find her brother, Atticus Rhodes in the dorm." I explained. "He was one of the missing people in the dorm, so she goes there to pray for him."

"And you know how?"

"I..." I trailed off.

"We asked her yesterday night, why she was there and she explained everything to us." Lian interrupted as he winked at me. As I was saved by the explanation, as my father signals the others to disappear as he himself disappeared also.

"And then...that silver masked guy then somehow kidnapped Alexis and we had to go save her from him." Jaden said.

"Preposterous!" Crowler snapped. "Miss Rhodes is one of my finest students! No way-"

"You're telling us that if one of our relatives are in danger, we would just standby the curfew and see them getting hurt!?" I asked as I was surrounded by a dark aura. "Relatives are more important than rules, let you know! I'll do anything to save my siblings!"

Everyone just gasped as the aura died down as I just turned to Lian, who nodded. "It was true that she had a rose put down on the Dorm. I got proof of it. The girl was praying for her brother."

"Jaden had to duel him and everything!" Syrus added.

"A duel?" Sheppard blinked. "You dueled him there?"

"I won too!" Jaden grinned. "I gotta tell you, he had some awesome tricks to make me think it was a real Shadow Game. He even made the room look like it was beginning to be swallowed by darkness ad little blob monsters were attacking us!"

"I...see." Sheppard blinked, looking alarmed about something. "In any case our databases could track down if such a duel happened."

"We got two witnesses also." Syrus added as the Chancellor raised an eyebrow.

"Witnesses?"

"Sabine and Mike?" I pointed out. "Along with Chumley and Alexis there."

"Why aren't we told about the matter?" The Chancellor asked.

"Either the one that wants us is really picky and tried to kick us out or they just hate us real bad." I guessed. "Plus...I think that the Faculty Member would try and stop us and not just tell you about the matter even if we're with Sabine and Mike by our side."

"With that explained, we're needing their story, but for now we'd need details about how the duel went from you Jaden." The Chancellor told us as he turned his attention to Jaden.

"Sure! I'll give you a blow by blow!" Jaden grinned.

He began to tell us about every single cards they draw, every move, spell and traps, their Life Points in every turn. The Monsters, every single detail on the duel. Every. One. Of. Them! Even the poses he made and how grim and spooky Titan was just for dramatic effect.

"Well...that's...good acting." Sheppard chuckled as Jaden wrapped up his commentary. "Makes me sad I missed it. That should be enough data and we still need to confirm this with Mike and Sabine. In the meantime, you three are on probation until we conclude our investigation so try not to get in any more trouble will you?"

"I have my eyes on all of you." The head of the D.A.S. agreed.

"No problem, we're not going into any trouble." I shook off the thought.

"Hmph!" Crowler snorted.

"And Liam, Lian..." I and Lian shifted our attention to the Chancellor. "I will make some phone calls to some of my personal contacts to help you search for your siblings."

"You will?" I asked as Lian just raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. You have my word that I will do everything in my power until they are found. And I still need to return a favor to your father about the other day."

"Thank you." I said as I bowed down.

"You earned our thanks." Lian said with a smirk.

The three screens then winked out.

* * *

 **(Around the Campus)**

* * *

I and Lian were just walking around the campus as we were just walking back to our room. "I'm glad we're out of that one." I said. "If I didn't have the evidence and eye-witnesses we're probably going be in a big trouble."

 _"True. But I don't think we're in the safezone just yet."_ Shotaro said as he appeared with Philip.

 _"I read from the Gaia-Library about Cromwell calling in some guy."_ Philip informed as I got suspicious.

"I knew that he hadn't changed a bit." I muttered as Lian was busy with his deck.

 _"At least we got more help on finding your siblings."_ Eiji said. _"Chancellor Sheppard seems like a nice guy."_

"He is. My father told me about him meeting Chancellor Sheppard at the old times. Where he got I think bullied and my father needs to beat the crap out of those bullies along with my uncles."

 _"Gee what kinda guy is your father?"_ A man with pale skin and messy blonde brown hair asked as he wore a blue hoodie with pink flower highlights, white insides with blue highlights, black trousers and finally a pair of black shoes with orange highlights. This was Takeru Tenkuji.

"The kind one." I simply answered. "The one that sacrifices hisself for others."

 _"Seems like a kind man."_ Takeru said as he smiled.

"He is." I said as we continued walking to the dorm.

* * *

 **(Obelisk Blue Room 535)**

* * *

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider OOO: Regret Nothing)**

I was just cooking food as I and Lian were cooking a stew of veggies and meat as we were being supervised by Shouichi and Tendou-san. About the music, we're more focused that way. We were in the middle of cooking as a knock was heard on the door. "Lian can you please open the door?" I asked as he nodded.

"Alright it's you and me stew. Let me supervise your boiling rate." I said as I stared at the stew.

 _"Liam-chan. What are you doing?"_ Shouichi-san asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on the stew." I answered as Tendou appeared.

 _"Add some basil."_ He adviced.

 _"And some salt."_ Shouichi added.

"Alright." I took a pinch of salt and spread it, along with some basil leaves.

 _"I think its time for the beef meat and carrots and not to forget the corns."_ Shouichi reminded.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." I said as I added the minced beef along with the veggies. I grab a metal spoon as I took a spoonful of it as I tasted it. "Still needs some flavour."

 _"Add some pepper into it."_ Tendou-san adviced.

"Alright." I took a half tea-spoon of pepper and spread it over the stew. I took the wooden spoon and stirred the stew. "Now for the final tasting."

I took another clean spoon as I took a spoonful after I blew it. I tasted it. "Just right."

"Hey Liam!" Sabine called out.

"Lian! What's with the long time of getting the door?" I asked.

"I've been talking to them for a bit." I just put on a deadpan look.

"At least we finished the stew." I said as I poured the stew into a few bowls. "How many bowls?"

"Five!"

"Right!" I said as I filled the fifth bowl, I took them as I put them on a tray first. Then I went to serve the food. "Lunch's ready!"

"Oh great!" Mike shouted as I served the dishes. There was Sabine, Mike, Lian, me and Alexis!? "Alexis? Woah!" I slip as I took my belt and did something Kabuto would do.

"Clock up!"

 **CLOCK UP, PLEASE!**

I quickly grabbed one bowl with my left hand as the stew was caught, another arm as I caught two more. on my head was a tray as the bowl landed on it, the stew still managed to get in the bowl, as the last one was caught by my left leg. With the stew going inside, the others just clapped at the skill of catching the stews. "Snap...Lian mind if you help?" I asked as he took the tray took the two bowls from my right arm and lastly took the stew from my left leg as I took the stew I had in the left hand. I took five spoons from the little cupboard by the table as I threw them with each of them landing right on the right side of the bowls literally.

"I don't know how you could do this." Mike said.

"Not a clue." I replied with a scoff, as I and Lian just sat and got into a praying pose. "Itadakimasu."

I and Lian just took a spoonful as we eat them. "So what happened, when you were taken by the D.A.S?" Sabine asked.

"Huh? I thought you already knew." I said as I took another spoonful of stew.

"I mean why did they take you in?" Sabine clarified.

"Oh...they just took us for questioning." I shrugged as I took a sip of my water.

"What? Why?" Alexis asked.

"Don't you remember? You got into the abandoned dorm as Jaden had to duel your kidnapper as he won and we helped you get into the infirmary." I explained.

"She has a bit of a headache, so she forgot about the going to pray for her brother thing." Lian guessed.

"I think so too." Mike agreed as he took a spoonful of stew. "Agito and Kabuto never failed me with their delicious work along with you two."

"Thanks. Only the bad thing that Crowler said about Alexis." I grimaced as I took another spoonful of stew.

"What did he say?" Alexis asked.

"I'm just stating what he said not my opinion, so don't blame me for saying it." I said as she nodded. "He stated that you would rather follow the rules rather than visiting the last place your brother was seen." The others except Lian frowned. Lian just took another spoonful of stew and puts in his mouth.

"I know, terrible Headmaster." I said as I took another spoonful of stew. Tendou and Shouichi were at the kitchen as they walked out with their bowls of stew.

"I think we both can agree on that." Shouichi-san said as Alexis was surprised to see them in a physical state.

"What?" Tendou-san asked as he took another spoonful of stew.

"They can get physical with my father's magic, big deal. He's a magician." I shrugged as I took another spoonful of stew. Alexis calmed down as she took a spoonful of stew as her eyes widened.

"This is amazing!"

"I know right? I swear each time Liam and Lian gets advices from their mentors, their food gets extremely delicious." Sabine agreed as I and Lian just looked at each other before shaking our heads.

"Could be excecuted better." Lian commented.

"We've gone rusty." I agreed as I took another spoonful. "Needs more flavour."

"Agreed." Tendou-san said as he finished and puts the bowl into the sink.

"But it's still delicious." Shouichi-san complained as he shrugged and finished his bowl before putting it by the sink.

We finished our dishes as Tendou and Shouichi-san turned back to Spirit Form and disappeared. As a knock on the door was heard and Lian just opened it as a man just tried to bust it open as Lian side-stepped and let the man do a split as I and the others including the other soldiers cringed in the sight. "So I believe that we're still expelled?" The leader nodded as I and Lian sighed.

"But we are told to bring you to the Chancellor's office." She said with a frown on her face.

"Let me take a few things with me." I sighed as I head back to the kitchen and wrapped up the last of the stew and put it into a ceramic pot to be eaten along the way.

* * *

 **(At the Chancellor's Office)**

* * *

"WE'RE STILL GETTING EXPELLED!?" Jaden and Syrus exclaimed as I and Lian eyed narrowly to the Doctor.

"Yes." Crowler replied. "It seems that the Academy Board of Directors are rather displeased with the little anarchy you four put up." Jaden and Syrus could only see the Chancellor shaking his head to the sides.

"Sorry my hands are tied." The Doctor's grin just spread wider.

"What about the evidence?" I asked.

"Ah yes, about that. It turns out the evidence you gave us was legitimate."

"But we're still going through expulsion!?"

That made Crowler's grin to disappear. "Well not really."

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus asked confused.

"Due to the evidence, you were saved from immediate expulsion."

"Instead, they decided to test you." Sheppard answered. "You four will have toduel you right to stay here in Duel Academy. Win and you stay, lose and your expelled." The Chancellor turned towards the two Slifers. "Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale will tag duel since they were together." He turned to me and Lian. "You, Liam Cryo and Lian Cryo, since you two are twins, will tag duel. As of now, you four are off for probation."

"Sweet! A tag duel!" Jaden said excited.

"I was given the opportunity to choose who your opponents are going to be." Crowler said as I and Lian scoffed. "You have three days to prepare. Make it count."

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

"Ghhh...even with the evidence we're still going through expulsion!" I asked furiously as I and Lian walked to our dorm.

" _You should've gave him an ass kicking."_ Momotaros suggested as he appeared.

"And get expelled right away. I'll pass." I replied as Dark Shinji appeared.

" _It's…not…fair."_ He said darkly.

"You said it." Lian replied.

" _How'll we prepare?"_ Haruto asked.

"Through duels and strategies." I answered.

As we already found ourselves by our room door as Alexis, Blair, Mike and Sabine were waiting as the Spirits disappeared. "Hey guys."

"Hey. So what did they want?" Mike asked as he crossed his arms.

"Believe it or not the jerk, Crowler still wants us expelled with us going through the duels that determines our fate." I answered as Lian was breathing darkly. "Yup…"

"WHAT!?" They asked shocked by the news.

"I know, I know. It's unfair, big deal, there's no Duelist defeating us now or later." I said as I held my deck and twirled it around. "Lian, how about you and me duel?"

"Sure why not?" He asked as we got outside the dorm, as we grabbed our PDA and DDA as we shouted. "Henshin!"

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

We inserted the deck to the deck slot as they announced.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

With a blast of red and pale-blue lines, our PDA and DDA turned into our Duel Disks. As we readied our starting hand.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Liam:** 4000

 **Lian:** 4000

"My draw!" I declared as I took a card. "I Summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK Mode!" I announced as Tsukasa appeared and took his Belt Buckle as he shouted. _"Henshin!"_

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

As ten pillars of energy appeared as they merged into one with Tsukasa donning his armor(4/ATK:1800/DEF:1900).

"I'll have two facedowns and end my turn." I said as two cards appeared. With my hand given three cards.

"My draw!" Lian declared as he took his sixth card. "I play Double Summon to Summon Kamen Rider Ryuga and Poseidon!" As Dark Shinji and a boy in his 20s appeared with tidy brown hair and a streak of blue appeared. He wore a blue long-sleeved coat with white highlights along with a black and grey shirt inside along with a red pair of jeans.

Dark Shinji did his pose as he said. _"Henshin."_ And inserts the Ryuga Deck into his V-Buckle. With the silhouettes appearing and merging into one armor(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2400).

"Wait, how can you summon a level 6 monster without making sacrifices?" Alexis asked.

"Kamen Rider Ryuga can be summoned or Double Summoned if my field's empty." Lian explained.

As the other man just materialized a golden buckle out of cell medals as the buckle was shaped like the sun and in the side was a circle with three golden lines along with a silver strap. The man held three medals, which were colored light blue, navy blue and bright red. The light blue was a shark, navy blue a whale and the red was a flippin scary looking fish! A wolf fish to be exact. As he puts them in an inverse triangular position rather than being straight like OOO's buckle. As it announced.

 **SAME!**

 **KUJIRA!**

 **OOKAMIUO!**

As the man was surrounded by medals. As three of them were picked and turned into a triangle with smooth angles instead of sharp ones and also placed upside down. The man was given a black bodysuit. The head was given a light blue color with three crests on them and two yellow eyes. A navy blue chest armor with an upside down smooth triangle with the right side a shark, the left side the whale, the bottom side a Wolf fish. The head of the whale was placed on the right shoulder, as the tail was placed on the right side. The legs were given red armor withblack highlights on them(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2400). On his hand was a black shaft with a red blade and white edges, the whole blade was given a...saw shark motive. This was the Deepest Harpoon.

"Why is it called the Deepest Harpoon?" I asked. "And how the hell the Dark Riders have more ATK and DEF Points than my Initial Deck!? And why do they get an EXTRA FINAL FORM!?"

"Don't know." Lian shrugged as I just sighed. "I'll have Kamen Rider Poseidon to attack your Kamen Rider Decade!"

Poseidon just grabbed his spear and threw it at Decade as he dashed at him and grabbed the spear and slashed Decade into pixels.

 **Liam:** 3900

 **Lian:** 4000

"Now I'll have Kamen Rider Ryuga to attack you directly!" He announced as Ryuga just took a card from his deck and inserted it into his gauntet.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

A black chinese dragon head fell as it landed on Ryuga's right hand as he thrust it forward and fired a blast of ice at me.

"Activate Trap! Deck Expansion! I have to pay 2000 Life Points to activate it as it adds cards to my deck and also negates the attack for the turn!"

 **Liam:** 1900

 **Lian:** 4000

As cards burst out from my Extra Decks as they deflected the ice. At first most of them went into my Deck as the others remained. The Red Lines were soon replaced by Golden Brass as they glowed. As that finished the rest of them went in as the Lines were soon replaced by Azure Blue Lines. As they glowed one again as they died down.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." He said ending his turn. His cards were two.

"My turn!" I declared as I soon grinned. "Let's test this out! I Summon Hunter Rider Dark Cryo in ATK Mode!"

As Kenwood appeared with his dark grey trench coat with navy blue markings. He just calmly scans his right hand.

 **DRIVER ON, NOW!**

He just flipped the Hand-Author as it chanted differently.

 **SHABA DOOBIE! TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABA DOOBIE! TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _"Henshin."_ He said as he scanned the left ring.

 **DARK CRYO! NOW! BRR BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

It chanted as a Navy blue circle appeared in front of him and covered him in black ice as it shattered. He was soon replaced by a darker grey hooded trench coat with dark blue markings and dark sapphire blue gems on either side of his trench coat. His shirt was given a dark sapphire colored chest-plate. With robes coming down his belt. _"Saa...Ore no wa...Spotlight."_ He said as he showed his left hand(4/ATK:1800/DEF:2300).

"What~!?" Sabine and Mike asked.

"Don't worry, he's on our side now." I assured.

 _"Ah...So you must be the two that Little Liam here befriended...Nice to meet you two...are you two by any chance are a couple?"_ Kenwood asked.

"C-C-C-COUPLE!?" Sabine and Mike just freaked out. "We're just some cousins!"

 _"Ohh, so you two are siblings...I was not expecting that. Onto the game!"_ He chirped as he turned attention.

"I activate his Fire Ability! Once per turn I can add half of one of your monsters to him until the end of the turn. And I choose Ryuga!" I declared as Kenwood switched rings.

 **DARK NOVA! NOW! HII HII! HII HII HII!**

It announced as dark crimson fire appeared below him before going up as all dark sapphire blue markings were changed by dark crimson blood. He then switched his right ring as it chanted.

 **CONNECT! NOW!**

He brought out a Scythe. A massive Scythe mind you! The shaft of the Scythe was colored in Dark Green Jade, the other end of the shaft was a Dirty Yellow Topaz colored edge, the Blade was colored in Dark Crimson Blood and the connectors of the Shaft and the Blade was colored in Dark Sapphire Blue. The Scythe was named...Bloody Blade.

Hunter Rider Dark Cryo-Dark Nova Style(4/ATK:1800-3050/DEF:2300)

"I'll have HR Dark Cryo destroy Kamen Rider Ryuga!" I declared as my Uncle/Father Counterpart rushed into Ryuga and slashed him as he threw the Scythe and quickly did rapid jabs and spin kicks on him as he twirled grabbed the Scythe and sliced him in half as Ryuga exploded into pixels.

 **Liam:** 1900

 **Lian:** 3450

"And~ with the other his Fire Effect. You take the same damage of your destroyed Monster's ATK Points." I added as he was slashed by my Uncle/FC(Father Counterpart).

 **Liam:** 1900

 **Lian:** 950

"With that I end my turn with. Two facedowns." I said as two cards appeared. With me having only one card left.

Hunter Rider Dark Cryo-Dark Nova Style(4/ATK:3050-1800/DEF:2300)

"My draw!" Lian declared as he took another card. "I play the Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards." He announced as I and him took cards until we have six.

"I play Double Summon to Summon Kamen Rider Orga and Dark Kabuto!" He declared as Kiba and Kusakabe appeared as they got their phone and ZECTER in hand as they shouted.

 _"Henshin!"_ They both inserted the phone/ZECTER into the buckle as they donned their Rider Armor as Dark Kabuto flicked his ZECTER's horn as it makes his armor moved a bit with a hint of electricity.

 _"Cast off!"_ He shouted as his armor was changed with the dark Maroon color as the yellow glowing markings on it changed into black.

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto(4/ATK:2400/DEF:2300)

"I'll have Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto to attack your Hunter Rider Dark Cryo!" He announced as Dark Kabuto just padded his left side of the belt, while muttering. _"Clock up."_

 **CLOCK UP!**

He then dashed to Dark Cryo as he pressed the buttons of the ZECTER as he muttered.

 _"Rider Kick."_

 **RIDER KICK!**

Dark Kabuto then kicked Kenwood, who exploded into pixels.

 **Liam:** 1300

 **Lian:** 950

"Now I'll have Orga to attack you directly with his effect!" He announced as Orga took his mission memory and inserted into his dagger. As it grew in length by the magic of Photon Blood as he pressed 'ENTER'.

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:2300-3450/DEF:2000)

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

He readied his sword as he swung it at me. "Not so fast! I activate my trap! Half or Nothing! This trap makes your Monster's ATK Points halved, either that or end your turn!" I announced as Orga's attack became halved.

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:3450-1725/DEF:2000)

"I'm still going for it!" He declared.

"I activate the other trap! Emergency Provision! This allows me to take in 1000 Life Points by every trap I destroy! And I choose Half or Nothing!" As said card just shattered and my Life Points went up.

 **Liam:** 2300

 **Lian:** 950

As Orga's attack hit me. I flinched as my Life Points depleted.

 **Liam:** 575

 **Lian:** 950

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:1725-2300/DEF:2000)

"I end my turn there with a facedown." Lian said ending his turn.

"My turn! Draw! Get ready for some fireworks! **FINAL TURN!** " I announced as Lian smirked.

 **(Climax Time: KR Faiz OST EGO: Eyes Glazing Over)**

"I play Double Summon to Summon Kamen Rider Kabuto and Faiz in ATK Mode!" I announced as Tendou and Takumi-san appeared as they donned their belts with Takumi-san dialing a number.

 **STANDING BY!**

They shouted with Takumi-san holding the phone high up with his right hand.

 _"Henshin!"_ They put their phone/ZECTER in place as Tendou was covered in hexagons as it looked like Dark Kabuto's armor except his visor was blue and has red instead of maroon. He then flicked his ZECTER as he muttered. _"Cast Off."_

 **CAST OFF!**

The whole armor was sent flying as Lian and the others including Dark Kabuto and Orga to duck out of danger. The whole armor was completely Identical to Dark Kabuto's except the whole armor was colored metallic red with no black markings, as the horn jolted up and placed itself in the center of the visor. As the visor flashed faintly(4/ATK:1600/DEF:1300).

 **CHANGE BEETLE!**

Takumi donned his armor as he flicked his wrists(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1400).

"Now I play the Equip Cards! Faiz Blaster and Hyper ZECTER!" I shouted as a trunk box appeared besides Faiz, while a small portal opened with a silver colored beetle with the horn attaching to his back appeared as it flew to Kabuto. As Faiz just dialed his Henshin Number and inserted it to the trunk box.

 **STANDING BY!**

 **AWAKENING!**

Kabuto just placed the Hyper ZECTER on the left side of his belt as he muttered. _"Hyper Cast Off."_

 **HYPER CAST OFF!**

The whole body just went into a more bulkier phase with a bug-like armor on the back(8/ATK:2400/DEF:2600).

Faiz received a beam of red light as his whole bodysuit turned red as the Photon Blood turned black(8/ATK:2600/DEF:2200).

"Now I'll have Kamen Rider Faiz-Blaster Form to use one of his ability to half your Monster's ATK Points in this case Orga!" I shouted as Faiz dialed a number on his trunk box as it announced.

 **FAIZ BLASTER DISCHARGE!**

The jetpack then turned into bloody cannons as he shot them at Orga.

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:2300-1150/DEF:2000)

"Now I'll attack Kamen Rider Orga! Go Takumi!" I shouted as Takumi dialed a number.

 **BLASTER MODE!**

He turned the trunk box into a blaster as he pressed 'ENTER'.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

 _"HAHHHH!"_ Faiz let out a battlecry as he charged up an attack.

"Not so fast I play the Trap Card! Destruction Ring! I sacrifice Kamen Rider Orga!" Lian announced as a golden necklace with a gold bomb appeared and exploded as it placed itself around Orga's neck.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!*

"*Cough**Cough* Damn great move." I complimented.

 **Liam:** 0

 **Lian:** 0

 **(BGM END!)**

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"Well...we were tied." I commented as Lian nodded. We just stared at each other before we started to chuckle as we break into laughters. "Oh god...Never thought I'd got a chance to battle you." I said as he nodded.

"That took longer than expected." Lian commented as I nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Alexis asked as Sabine and Mike were coming over us.

"I thought we could finish it by fewer turns." I admitted.

"I thought I could beat you in two turns, but you got better...way better." Lian complimented.

"You too...At least Mom's not here and scolded us that we often win or lose by a few turns..." I said as Lian just snickered with that thought.

"How about we visit Jaden and Syrus and see their practice?" Alexis asked as we nodded.

"Let's go then!" Mike exclaimed as we set off to where they may practice.

* * *

 **(After walking to some spots that Jaden and Syrus may have or not duel)**

We've been walking clueless after Mike was leading. "Are you sure they're this way!?" I asked losing my patience.

"Yes I'm sure they're by the cliff." Mike said with confidence, leaving me and Lian scowling as we headed to the very edge of a cliff, where Chumley was standing, looking by below the edge.

"Now comes the tag attack!" I heard Jaden shouted. "Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant sent out a stream of electricity electrocuting Syrus, who I noticed was by the other end. As he was knocked to his knees.

 **Jaden:** 2800

 **Syrus:** 0

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"And that's game!" Jaden said as he gave his two finger salute. "Pretty sweet duel, Syrus!"

Syrus slowly sat up from his fallen place and looked at his friend as he approached. "I dunno, Jaden...I didn't put up a good fight..."

"Hey Sy!" I called out as he noticed.

"Liam?"

"Don't doubt yourself! If you doubt yourself it's the end! If you don't have doubt by your side, you could win!" I encouraged as he nodded.

"Right." He said.

"If you have the knowledge to play a card and strategy then use it." I said as I looked at his hand. "Power Bond?"

"Wait you have Power Bond!?" Jaden snatched it as he looked at it. "Why didn't you play it? Steam Gyroid's attack would have doubled! And with Limiter Removal, you would've beaten me. On second thought, I think it was cool for me that you didn't play it."

"You don't understand..." Syrus stood up as the encouragement was broken as he snatched the card. "My brother says I'm not good enough to play it and it's obvious that he's right..."

"Is that the reason you're down?" I asked.

"It's also obvious that you won't be able to win the tag-match with me as your partner." Syrus murmured before running off the beach.

"Hey, wait! Syrus!" Jaden called out.

"Syrus!" Chumley yelled at him and ran to cut him off at the pass.

"Sy!" I called out as I followed, along with Lian.

* * *

 **(The beach)**

The waves were crashing at the rocks as I and the others were looking out at the water.

"I guess practice doesn't make perfect...at least not with Syrus, it doesn't." Alexis said.

Jaden just frowned. "I don't get it. Syrus is a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem with believing in himself. He had this awesome spell card ready to play, but didn't play it why? Because of some brother telling him not too!" The others just widened their eyes with me and Lian tilting in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...that brother of his goes to this school. And you've probably met him." Sabine said as it hit us like a hammer hammering a bolt. As we signaled an 'O'

"So what? I never heard Lian's advice to not use this card." I shrugged as I handed out a card as it's name was 'Someone pissed their pants'.

"Da fuck do you have that card for?" Mike asked.

"Don't know...Lian just gave it to me. I'm blaming him." I said as I blamed Lian for the card.

"I didn't say that you should not use it. I said it was emberassing to use it." He explained bluntly as his tone was as cold as the arctic.

"Ohh...what does this do anyway?" I asked.

"No idea." Lian said.

"Then why do you have it!?" I asked as he just scoffed at me.

"Don't have any idea." He said coldly.

"Meh...Better put this on the unknown deck." As I placed it on my Trench coat...as the others were eying me like predators. I just raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Let me see your Trench coat." Mike said as he opened my Trench coat as they revealed like five decks in each side.

"What? I just need a tidy operation of cards." I argued.

"This is way too extreme." Mike frowned.

"What? My mother told me it was the most basic procedure." I shrugged as Lian just nodded. "See...Lian understands."

"Let me see yours Lian-sempai." Blair pouted as she opened the coat as it showed...ten or more on each side.

"Told ya it's common." I countered as Lian just low-fived me. "It's already in our blood and mind."

"You're weird, Liam-san." Blair pouted.

"So is Lian!" I shot back. "Although he is your ...crush." She just blushed extremely with Lian, who just looks away.

"We're just in a weird family." Lian agreed.

"Yeah! Like our training consists of fifty pushups, twenty pull ups, weight-lifting of at least..."

"Twenty Pounds." Lian helped.

"Ah yes! That! And we moved to the real training, where we...maybe Lian is more...capable of saying it." I said.

"Five-hundred Pushups, Two Hundred Pull ups and-"

"Lemme guess, Twenty Hundred Pounds." Alexis asked. The others were about to laugh as Lian said.

"Yes." The others just looked in disbelief.

"What? It's normal to multiply something by ten isn't it?" I asked, as the others were just staring at us.

"...Okay...I think this is really...awkward." Lian said.

"You said it bro." I agreed. "Although we were told to do a few laps...while being chased by a killer dog, that has five rows of saw teeth that I thought never existed." I admitted.

"Back to the real matter, though." Lian changed the subject. "The brother of Syrus is the Kaiser of the Duel Academy. The guy that has the skills that lived up with his reputation."

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Where have you been these recent days." Lian asked.

"Well...class, dorm-"

"Not that, your mind, Jay." I said as he just signaled an 'O'.

"Well..."

"You never knew of him?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Alright...I have a hard time believing ya." I said in disbelief. "Tell me that he's not like the Undertaker with his Wrestlemania Streak."

"He's won every duel he had in the school." Mike said. "No student or teacher has beaten him!"

"I now...am scared of the guy in dueling...well a bit...If you threaten me with my Mother's dog, I'll make you regret for doing that." I warned. "But still...to be having an unbeatable opponent...at least I know someone...that has been holding up for about 5 years of Win Streak." I turned to Lian, who just turned to me tilting his head. "But, I don't think that Leah will beat him."

"Of course not!" The others exclaimed.

"Yare yare, it hurts alright? No need to scream like that." I complained as I put my pinky into my left ear. "Think you can beat Zane, Lian?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Who knows? If I'm fighting an amateur, like your Rider says. 'Immature fruit is sour, producing immature fights.'" Lian quoted with his right hand pointing into the sky. "But...this maybe the time for me to fight an elte one after all."

"After all...You've been fighting in tournaments, right?" I asked as the others gave confused looks.

"Yep, although the duelists were...more likely to be Elites or Strategists." He shrugged as he twirled his deck.

"Most likely you gotta be the man by beating him, Jay." I scoffed as he just grinned.

"You know it!" Jaden replied.

 _"But you're most likely to lose."_ Philip said as he appeared with a book and Shotaro.

 _"Ahhh...Show him that you could be strong...as hard-boiled as me."_ Shotaro arrogantly states.

 _"Don't you mean Half-boiled, Shotaro?"_ Philip and I snickered as Shotaro was just sighing as they disappeared.

"Go get him." I said as I waved it off.

"Yeah! Get ready and watch yourself, Zane! I'm coming for ya!" With that he ran off.

 _"Yare yare, to know that a student's name is Zane, what a small world we live in."_ My Uncle Zane appeared as he was putting his hands into his pockets as he got a sniper rifle in the back with an assault rifle, in the middle was a large broadsword. The sides were given pistols, knives, hand-axe.

"Uhmm...why are you bringing so much weapons?" I asked.

 _"Hmm? Oh this! My battle gear...It feels lighter some how."_ He said as he shrugged it off.

"...Just get on with it." I said as he scoffed and disappeared.

"Well...better get outta here." Mike said as we nodded as we went back to the dorm.

* * *

 **With that and a few of this and those...and done!**

 **Dan: Hello Readers! We've just recently finished this and updated previous chapter for some...misworks and misinspect, so we've updated it a few hours ago. Don't be mad at us. We're in our Grandparents' house, so the Internet might be slow and all.**

 **Lance: True...plus our Uncle and Aunt with their little kids went home. So we some time to adjust without our siblngs trying to make a scene or anything.**

 **True...plus we need some help with some duels if you don't mind. Me and the others will judge them and if they're good...we'll use them along with some OCs.**

 **Lance: I'm just scared if the guys or girls got some mistakes on their personality, but we'll make it as best as we can.**

 **Dan: And we'll have some helps with the readers! Here's the forum, whether you want to give us your OCs.**

 **Name: (Full Name)**

 **Age: (16-17)**

 **Personality: (Cheerful/Cold/Dense/Arrogant/etc)**

 **Looks: (Hair Color), (Eye Color), (Skin Color).**

 **Decks(OC Decks if you can or want): (Deck name here along with the cards[Possibly can be from other...series y'know?])**

 **Hobbies(?): (Hobbies here)**

 **[A/N:The heck do we need hobbies for?]**

 **[Dan: Well if you want to acquaint some people idiot!]**

 **[Lance: Good enough.]**

 **And most importantly!**

 **Relationships[...Without Alexis and Blair in it]: (Can be relationships with some OCs or from the series.)**

 **Card Corner!**

 **Hunter Rider Cards:**

* * *

 **Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Style:**

 **(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2300)**

 **Type: Warrior/Effects**

 **Attribute: Ice(OC Attributes!) or etc.**

 **Effects(Needs to Change Attribute in your turn):**

 **-Ice: Negate Spell Effects Once per Turn.**

 **-Fire: Destroy One Monster on Opponent's field.**

 **-Lightning(OC): Destroy one Facedowned card.**

 **-Earth: Negate an Attack from a Monster that has more ATK Points than him and turned to DEF Mode.**

 **These Effects are given by [Minor Style Rings] Equip Card:**

 **-Wind: Evade an Attack and make it a Direct Attack along with attacking said Monster with Extra 200 ATK once the Enemy Attacks and makes this card untouchable after evading.**

 **-Metal(OC): All Earth Attributed Warriors in both field turned into DEF Mode and destroy one of them once per turn.**

 **-Plants(OC): Does a Direct Attack by halving the ATK Points once per turn.**

 **-Water: Adding Two more Cards from your Deck.**

 **These Effects are given by [Forbidden Style Rings(Not In Deck)] Equip Card:**

 **-Dark: Revives two Monsters with the name of Riders in them once per turn and ends user's turn.**

 **-Light: Doubles one Monster's ATK Points until the Opponent's turn.**

 **-Destruction(OC): Destroys one Monster in the Field that are in DEF Mode.**

 **-Creation: Take one Card from your Deck and replace it with one from your hand and shuffles it.**

* * *

 **Hunter Rider Cryo-Dragon Style access by [Dragon Ring]:**

 **(5/ATK: 3300/DEF:2300)**

 **Type: Warrior/Effects**

 **Attribute: Ice or etc**

 **Effects(Needs to change Attribute in your turn):**

 **-Ice: Negates Two Spell Cards once this card is targetted.**

 **-Fire: Destroys two Monsters each turn. Or discard two facdowns to destroy all Monsters.**

 **-Lightning: Reveals Enemy Facedown and make it yours.**

 **-Earth: Negate two Attacks from the opponent and turns to DEF Mode.**

 **These Effects are given by [Minor Dragon Style Rings] Equip Card:**

 **-Wind: Evade an Attack and make it a Direct Attack along with attacking said Monster with Extra 400 ATK once the Enemy Attacks and makes this card untouchable after evading.**

 **-Metal: All Earth Attributed Warriors in both field turned into DEF Mode and destroy two of them, who are in DEF Mode.**

 **-Plants: Does a Direct Attack by halving the ATK Points once per turn or strangles an opponent to turn it to DEF Mode for three turns.**

 **-Water: Adding three more Cards from your Deck.**

 **These Effects are given by [Forbidden Dragon Style Rings(Not In Deck)] Equip Card:**

 **-Dark: Revives three Monsters with the name of Riders in them once per turn and ends user's turn.**

 **-Light: Doubles two Monster's ATK Points until the Opponent's turn end.**

 **-Destruction: Destroys three Monsters in the Field that are in DEF Mode.**

 **-Creation: Take two Card from your Deck and replace it with two Cards from your hand and shuffles it.**

* * *

 **Hunter Rider Cryo-Bahamut Style accessed by [Bahamut Ring]:**

 **(8/ATK: 3600/DEF:3000)**

 **Type: Warrior/Effects**

 **Attribute: Ice or etc**

 **Effects(Needs to change Attribute in your turn):**

 **-Ice: Negates Three Spell Cards once this card is targetted.**

 **-Fire: Destroys all Monsters each five turns.**

 **-Lightning: Reveals two facedowns either take one or two or destroy them both.**

 **-Earth: Negate three Attacks from the opponent and turns to DEF Mode.**

 **These Effects are given by [Minor Bahamut Style Rings] Equip Card:**

 **-Wind: Evade an Attack and make it a Direct Attack along with attacking said Monster with an extra half ATK Points of one of your Monster's ATK Points once the Enemy Attacks and makes this card untouchable after evading.**

 **-Metal: All Earth Attributed Warriors in both field turned into DEF Mode and destroy three of them, which are in DEF Mode.**

 **-Plants: Does a Direct Attack by halving the ATK Points once per turn or strangles an opponent to turn it to DEF Mode for five turns.**

 **-Water: Adding four more Cards from your Deck or fully heal your Life Points or in Tag Team Duel your ally.**

 **These Effects are given by [Forbidden Dragon Style Rings(Not In Deck)] Equip Card:**

 **-Dark: Revives three Monsters with the name of Riders in them once per turn and ends user's turn.**

 **-Light: Doubles three Monster's ATK Points until the Opponent's turn end.**

 **-Destruction: Destroys all Monsters in the Field that are in DEF Mode and end your turn.**

 **-Creation: Take three Cards from your Deck and replace it with three Cards from your hand and shuffles it.**

* * *

 **Hunter Rider Cerato:**

 **(4/ATK: 2000/DEF:1700)**

 **Type: Warrior/Effects**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Effect: Special Summons One Rider from the Graveyard once per turn.**

* * *

 **Hunter Rider Cerato-KR Complete Form**

 **(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**

 **Type: Warrior/Effects**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Effect: Special Summon a Kamen Rider in their Final Form if their initial form is in the graveyard.**

* * *

 **Hunter Rider Dilopho**

 **(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1400)**

 **Type: Warrior/Effects**

 **Attribute: Lightning**

 **Effect: Special Summon Draggolder in ATK Mode if he's in hand.**

* * *

 **Hunter Rider Dilopho-Survive**

 **(6/ATK:2400/DEF:1800)**

 **Type: Warrior/Effects**

 **Attribute: Lightning**

 **Effect: Special Summon Dragrusher in ATK Mode if he's in hand.**

* * *

 **Hunter Rider Dark Cryo**

 **(4/ATK:1800/DEF:2300)**

 **Type: Warrior/Effects**

 **Attribute: Dark+Ice/Fire/Lightning/Earth**

 **Effects:**

 **Dark Ice: Negate an Attack once per turn and return the favor.**

 **Dark Fire: Adds half ATK Points of a Monster in your opponent's field to Dark Cryo**

 **Dark Lightning: Activate your facedown or destroy two of your enemy's**

 **Dark Earth: Negate an attack and destroys the Monster as well as adding half the attacking Monster's ATK Points to him until the end of user's turn.**

* * *

 **And that's all for this Card Corner's cards to be displayed. See ya next time Minna!**

 **Dan: Yeah Bye!**

 **Lance: *Waves goodbye* Tea's still good for you.**

 **Ken & Dan: *Facepalm* Shut it/Up!**


	7. Duel of the Infamous and the DA Kaiser

**Hello People! Today's a day of dueling! I'm your host and I will be hosting the Chapter!**

 **Dan: Much like your butt.**

 **Lance: Dan! Shut up!**

 **Dan: Like you're any better.**

 ***Sigh* Alright with you people knowing the drill it's time for another chapter!**

 **Now onto the flippin Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer! : God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs, maybe a few new cards and some other OC Riders. Anyways onto the show!**

 **Review: 2(Finally!)**

 **LegionnaireBlaze:**

 **Review: Man, if I had known no one was going to review I would have given you some in a heartbeat. I really do like this story, I think it's very good, so I don't know why its not getting reviews.**

 **Reply: Ken: Oh god! Thank the lords! Someone finally compliments the Fanfic! :D**

 **Dan: Congrats! Now I'm going to get some sleep.*Going to my room***

 **Lance:...Congrats*Sipping my tea* Now...I don't even get why the other readers don't leave a review.**

 **Genesis: I think it's because of the OC form or something else that they didn't review.**

 **Zane: Gen...the form was just given out last chapter. Plus we're incredibly fast workers.**

 **Han: Probably they're trying to do something about their jobs or something else. Plus we got 9 Favs and 8 Follows...plus only LegionnaireBlaze is the one who reviewed. Your reviews will be remembered Legionnaire...they will be remembered. Your kindness has gave us more spirit to do this.**

 **Review(2): Why does this reminds me of Kamen Rider GX?**

 **Ken: I don't know...Why does everyone keep asking that?**

 **Dan: M8 there's only two people, who asks that.**

 **Ken: Great! Now we have three Reviews! So for now...Like KR Psyga says: Ittsu Sh** **ō Taimu!**

* * *

 **Ep 7: For Syrus's Sake! Infamous Duelist Versus the Kaiser of DA!**

* * *

I was just at my room along with Lian as I was still snoozing.

As I was snoring, I felt someone poked me. "Five more years..."

"Oi..." I heard Lian complain. "It's morning."

"Is it?" I asked as I saw the time passing six. "It is." I jumped out of bed as I went to the bathroom as I took a bathe and wore my usual trench-coat, a black shirt with OOO's Putotyra Combo on it, along with a pair of grey pants, a pair of slippers.

"Right...Now I just need to get up...and have a merry breakfast." I said as I took my apron and get cooking. I got four eggs, eight sausages as I got my BBQ Sauce by my side along with the...butter. "Yosh! Two Breakfast coming up!" I said as I put in the butter as I cracked two eggs as I threw away the shells as the insides were being cooked by hot butter. I used a wooden spoon as I fipped the egg. With a blast of BBQ sauce, I put in the sausages into the other pan, which consisted of the BBQ sauce as I started to scramble the sausages as I lift the egg and put it on a plate along with the sausages. After doing this with another plate, I went to the table as I and Lian, who has been taking a shower and putting on clothes ate our breakfast.

"Now...We still need to range out our decks." I told Lian, who nodded as I grabbed my Heisei Deck as I scattered the cards in complete neat and tidy rows with Monsters in top, Spells in the middle, Traps below, Equip Cards on the right side.

"Alright...let's see..." I was just taking the Rider's Revival as I put it on the Spell Card Zone, I took Final Kamen Ride and put it in the deck as I placed this over there, don't want this, I'll replace that with this. Waboku will be in the trap card. "Well...I think I got my Deck in a complete lockdown with it having the top list of cards." I said as I just lied down as Lian didn't do anything sides from drinking coffee. "You already have your deck in total control don't you?" He just nodded as I sighed.

"Yup." He said as I just sighed. "By the way...you lost some cards." He gave me a more few cards!?

"What the!? Where did you get this!?" I asked as he handed me Forbidden Style Rings, Forbidden Dragon Style Rings, Forbidden Bahamut Style Rings, Forbidden Dark Style Rings, Forbidden Dark Dragon Rings, Forbidden Dark Bahamut Rings, The Wrath of God!, Hunter Rider's Climaticly late Backup! "These are..."

"I found them in a small safe of our previous house, before we got sent away." He explained as I was still gawking at the cards. "The last card...is supposed to be used by someone else that doesn't have the Hunter Rider Deck."

"Thanks for the info. The question is who should I give it to?" I asked myself as Lian shook his head, while sipping another of his tea.

* * *

 **(TIMESKIP! Sunset)**

 **(At the Slifer Red Dorm)**

I was just at the Dorm as I saw Jaden and Chumley with him as he was drying off with a towel. "What happened to you?"

"Tried to get Zane to duel, but these Obelisks threw me out and then threw a bucket of water at me." Jaden grunted as I just frowned.

"Explains why you're having a bad day." I commented. "So you're trying to do pick-up duel with Zane?" I asked as he nodded. "Typical."

"What are you doing here anyways?" He asked.

"Well...I was just trying to help Syrus with his confidence and a special package." I answered. "And Lian's still in our dorm."

"Oh that answers why we didn't see your twin." Jaden said as he looked at the package. "What's the package for anyway?"

"A gift." I shrugged. "It may help Syrus with his confidence."

We then went in their dorm as 'Syrus' was still in bed.

"C'mon Syrus get up! This is ridiculous, even Chumley got up today!" Jaden nudged 'Syrus'.

"Yeah, lousy bladder..." Chumley muttered as I still heard him.

As I just opened the blanket, it was empty. "What the?"

"Hey look..." Chumley found a note that fell out of the cover. "He left a note..."

"Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I'd only be holding you back if I stayed..."

"Oh damn..." I said as Jaden snatched the note and crumpled it up. "Syrus's not going anywhere! Not on my watch!"

"Then let's stop him!" I called as Jaden nodded.

"Right! After dinner." Chumley said as I and Jaden just said one thing.

"CHUMLEY!" We scolded. As we ran out of the room.

"Aw c'mon, tonight's grilled cheese day!" Chumley whined.

"I'll make your grilled cheese if you help us!" I called as he quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

 **(The Coast)**

We were at the coast as we didn't see Syrus anywhere. "Split out! He couldn't have gone far!" I called as the others just nodded. I went to a bunch of rocks as I saw Syrus. "Sy!"

"Liam? Don't go after me! I stink at dueling!" He called out as he got onto a raft.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I jumped as I barely stood at the raft as it went unstable as we got over boarded.

"Help me! I can't swim!" I just rolled my eyes as I felt the ground. "It's shallow..." I just sweatdropped as I held Syrus in my arms as I went to shore. "Sy...I'm just saying this 'Quit your bitchin.' You're good at dueling, but you lack confidence!" I called as he looked at me. "I'm just on my way to give you this." I said as I handed out a card wrapped in a aluminum foil. "I thought you need help so I give this to you for safe-keeping and to say...'You're worthy of this card'." I smiled as he took the package.

"Liam!" I saw Alexis, Zane, Chumley, Lian and Jaden as I just got up.

"Hey guys!" I called as I noticed Lian. "What the heck are you doing out here?!"

"Talk." He simply answered.

"Should've known." I said.

"You dropping out, little brother?" Zane asked.

Syrus nodded. "Uh...yeah, kinda..."

"What kinda brother are ya!?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Yeah! You're his big brother, how can you say that!?" Jaden added.

"Because I know him." Zane answered simply, Alexis just gasped at the comment as I growled.

"Yeah, I bet you know it all, huh? But you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it right now."

"No Jaden! We'll be the one who'll duel him out." I said as the others gasped. But I was quickly stopped by Lian.

"No...I'll duel him...alone." He said in a monotone and cold voice. "Get ready!"

"Dueling an infamous Duelist? " He thought out loud. "Sure...why not? It's been awhile since I went slumming."

Lian didn't reply as his glare was enough to agree on him.

* * *

 **(Docks)**

We were at the docks as Lian and Zane were on the opposite as the spectators were in the sidelines.

"This should be interesting." Alexis said.

"Henshin." He said as his deck announced.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

"...Duel...on." He said as he inserted the Deck into his gauntlet.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

The voice that I heard wasn't like my Duel Disk, it was even more deeper and darker. Seemingly like the Orga Gear. As the Gauntlet was covered in greyish-blue lines as it died down, it turned into his Duel Disk. They drew their starting hands.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Lian:** 8000

 **Zane:** 8000

"My turn!" Lian declared as he drew his card. "I summon Kamen Rider Ryuga in ATK Mode since I can summon him if there are no monsters in my field!" Dark Shinji appeared as a mirror of some sort appeared as his V-buckle was placed around his waist as he muttered. _"Henshin."_

As he placed the deck in his buckle, three silhuoettes appeared and merged into one armor(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2400).

"I place a facedown and end my turn." He said as a card appeared.

"That's all huh? Okay." Zane said as he drew his sixth card. "For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon!" A metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind his master(5/ATK:2100/DEF:1600).

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed. "How are you able to summon a Level Five Monster on your first turn?"

"I can play the Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn, Jaden." Zane explained. "With no Monsters of my own on the field and one of Lian's, it requires no sacrifices. Now I play Mystical Typhoon to destroy your facedown card!"

"Might as well! Reveal Facedown! Advent! This allows me to Summon Kamen Ryuga's Contract Monster! Come forth! Dragblacker!" He annonced as a roar was heard by the water as a black, mechanical dragon appeared from it as it was floating in a curled position as Ryuga and his Contract were eying Zane(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1500).

"Well that was fast." Jaden commented. "Sweet dragon too."

"But not as fast as his Life Points will go down! Cyber Dragon attack his Dragblacker with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded as the metallic dragon rose up as he fired a stream of fire, but Lian shouted.

"Not so fast! If Dragblacker is going to be attacked by a Monster with a higher ATK Point and DEF Point, I get to add Ryuga's ATK Points to him, but they will not be able to attack you in my next turn!" Ryuga then slid a card to his gauntlet.

Dragblacker(4/ATK:2100-4600/DEF:2400)

 **FINAL VENT!**

Dragblacker just roared as it circled Ryuga, who was being levitated by an arcane force with a dark aura around him, as he just jumped with Dragblacker shooting a blast of ice into Cyber Dragon's fire as it just disappeared with Ryuga destroying Cyber Dragon into pixels as Ryuga landed on the field.

"Ghh...Next I'll play the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" Zane declared as a strange looking sarcophagus with a clock emblem in the center appeared. "This allows me to take a card from my deck, place it into the capsule and in two turns, add it to my hand." As we just see as the capsule opened and a holographical card got inside as the sarcophagus closed and sank to the ground.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown...Let's see what other surprise you got for me." Zane said.

Dragblacker(4/ATK:4600-2100/DEF:2400)

"Gladly...I play Double Summon to summon Kamen Rider G4 and Glaive in ATK Mode!" He declared as two man, one already in a black bodysuit, a black colored armor with golden highlights and silver trims, blue visors, silver mouthpiece, a pair of sharp antennas appeared with the symbol G4 highlighted in gold was embedded on the left shoulder along with a small pistol-like blaster by his side(4/ATK:2600/DEF:1000).

The other man had a pale skin, brown hair, whih was swept into his left side. He wore a white buttoned-up shirt, a black coat, a pair of black pants and a pair of formal black shoes. He also had a belt with a silver buckle, which has a golden oval outline, another outline inside it with black and the final one was a red oval with a black rectangle in left side. He just grabbed the left side and said. _"Henshin."_

 **OPEN UP!**

A golden rectangle with Change Cerberos appeared as he went passed it his body was changed with a black bodysuit, a golden 'A' on the chest and a red triangle in order to make the '-' for the A. As in either side of the 'A' was given a black armor piece with golden outline and to cover in the other missing pieces, they were given a black armor piece that covers the openings of the armor. The hand-wrists are given a golden brace as well as two pieces of silverguard around either arms. The helmet was gold with a red ruby diamond that acts as the visor, along with three horns above the visor and on the sides of his ears, at ear level, the ears were covered by a golden armor shaped in an 'A', as well as a silver mouthpiece. The legs were given two thin braces on the leg. The kneepads were given black braces. The knees were given a brace on either side that covers the knee up to the ankles. He also wore a pair of black boots with golden highlights by the sides(4/ATK:2100/DEF:2500).

"And I play Cards of Sanctity to recover my lost cards!" He announced as he and Zane drew till they have six cards in their hands. "Now...I'll play _my_ Mystial Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" A mini-tornado shattered the facedown. "I'll have Kamen Rider Glaive and G4 to attack you directly!" As G4 grabbed his blaster by his side and blast a few rounds at Zane as Glaive grabs a card and slipped it into the Glaive Rouzer.

 **MIGHTY!**

G4 shot Zane with his blaster as Glaive thrusts his Rouzer as Mighty Gravity in hologram form appeared as Glaive's Rouzer absorbed it as the Rouzer glowed golden as he rushed at Zane before the blasts made contact and Glaive sending multiple slashes that made Zane blocked it with his Duel Disk.

 **Lian:** 8000

 **Zane:** 3300

"Lishus! He just got strong Monsters to defend him and he got Zane half way and more mark!" Chumley cheered.

"Glaive's effects activates, when he's on the field, I'll get two cards each turn. With that and a facedown I'll end my turn." Lian said as he ended his turn with a facedown.

"Not bad." Zane commented as he drew his card to make his hand at seven. "Now that my field is empty again, I can bring another Cyber Dragon..." The menacing Metal Dragon appeared once again in front of Zane(5/ATK:2100/DEF:1600) "Or better yet two!" Zane held another card. "I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn! With just one Monter in my graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" He said as his disk glowed and his Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one(5/ATK:2100/DEF:1600). "But neither would be here for long..." Zane took another card from his hand, Polymerization! "In present form anyway. Dragons unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled around together into a black void, "Cyber Twin Dragon, emerge!" From the void the metallic dragn with two metallic heads as the two heads have different circle of color. One yellow and one blue(8/ATK:2800/DEF:2100).

"Twin Dragon!?" Chumley stared at the twin headed dragon with a gaping mouth. "One was tough enough already!"

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice this round! Meaning double he trouble for your Kamen Riders and your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack! Double Strident Blast!" His two headed metallic dragon roared and let out two seperate blasts one heading for Glaive and the other at Ryuga.

"I'll activate G4's ability to change an attack from Ryuga to hit him instead!" Lian announced as G4 got in the way and got blasted into pixels along with Glaive.

 **Lian:** 7100

 **Zane:** 3300

"I play Call of the Haunted. I have two Monsters and I'll bring back G4!" He announced as G4 went back to the field.

"I'll place three cards facedown on my field and end my turn." Zane concluded as he placed three facedowns.

"My Draw!" Lian declared as he took one card. "I'll play the Equip Cards...Survive Vent and G4-X chip!" Lian annouced as Ryuga got his gauntlet and turned it into the DragVisor-Zwei as he inserted it.

 **SURVIVE!**

"These two allows me to tribute Ryuga and Dragblacker to Ryuga-Survive and Dragarker! Along with G4 to G4-X!" He said as Ryuga turned into his Survive form as Dragblacker just shattered its form to Dragarker.

Kamen Rider Ryuga Survive(8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)

Dragarker(8/ATK:2500/DEF:3000)

G4 just disappeared as another figure replaced him. The figure had a black bodysuit. He wore a dark blue armor with Onyx armor trims. The helmet was mostly silver, it had dark blue highlights, an onyx mouthpiece and the most standing out part was the visor. It was colored in dark blue along with a pair of onyx antennas. This if you know from the SIC is Kamen Rider G4-X.

Kamen Rider G4-X(8/ATK:2600/DEF:2500)

"I'll have Kamen Rider Ryuga-Survive to destroy your Cyber Twin Dragon!" He announced as Ryuga took his DragVisor Zwei and slid a card in.

 **SHOOT VENT!**

He aimed the visor at Cyber Twin Dragon as Dragarker was at his back as he fired a laser blast with Dragarker shooting a blue fire blast.

"I activate the Trap, Draining Shield! This negates your Monster's Attack and I gain Life Points equal to its current ATK Points!"

 **Lian:** 7100

 **Zane:** 6300

"Aw, not lishus..." Chumley groaned.

"That's Zane for ya." Alexis added.

"Well, that's just great." I sighed.

"I place two facedowns and end my turn." Lian said as two cards appeared.

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule and now I can take the card I put in it and add it to my Hand." Zane placed the card in his hand. "First, I'll play this De-Fusion card and split up my Cyber Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons." The said monster just divided itself into two separate Cyber Dragons.

Cyber Dragon(5/ATK:2100/DEF:1200)X2

"Next, I activate the magic of the card I put into the Different Dimension Capsule, the Spell Card, Power Bond!"

"This is bad..." Syrus wimpered.

"This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion Monster and with the Final Cyber Dragon in my Hand, I can fuse them to create...the Cyber End Dragon!" We just gawked in amazement well...except me and Lian. As a torrent of blue flames, a metallic metal dragon with wings appeared. Now with three heads(10/ATK:4000/DEF:2800).

"Thanks to Power Bond's ability, when I summon a Fusion Machine-Type Monster, its ATK Points are doubled!" Electricity just crackled as the Dragon was powering up.

Cyber End Dragon(10/ATK:4000-8000/DEF:2800)

"16,000 points!?" Chumley gasped. "No way!" Electricity from the three-headed metallic dragon's body crackled even more dangerously.

Cyber End Dragon(10/ATK:8000-16000/DEF:2800)

"Just hang in there!" Chumley yelled. "If you can survive the attack, you can win this duel for sure thanks to his Spell Cards effect!"

Alexis shook her head along with me. "No he won't. He'll need to do 2300 or more Damage to win." I said.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane roared as Lian smirked.

"Really sneaky of you. But I still have my Trap Card! Spirit Barrier!" Lian announced as the attack was negated as the place was filled with black cloud of dust.

"And now he got to pay the price of his Power Bond!" Jaden shouted as Cyber End Dragon was overloading with electricity and power that it exploded violently.

"Yeah and now Zane's Life Points are taking a huge drop!" Chumley cheered as the Life Points were.

 **Lian:** 7100

 **Zane:** 6300

"What!?" The others gasped.

"That's impossible to be missed!" Mike yelled. "Your Life Points are untouched! And how is your Dragon still standing err...flying!?"

"Because I activated my two facedowns." Zane said as the smoke cleared more to reveal them. "Call of Haunted and Damage Polarizer. Call of Haunted as you know brings back the Monster destroyed. Damage Polarizer activates only when an effect that inflicts Damage is activated. I was able to negate Power Bond's effect Damage thanks to this trap, thus why I didn't lose any of my Life Points. And the second effect of Damage Polarizer is that each player draws one card." Which he and Lian did...well his shadow indicates he did.

"I'll end my turn."

"Great..." Lian shouted, he drew another card.

"I summon Kamen Ride Orga and Poseidon in ATK Mode!" As Yuji Kiba appeared with the Orga Gear as he dialed the Henshin Number.

 **STANDING BY!**

 _"Henshin!"_ He shouted as he placed the phone into the gear with golden brass lines covering him. As the light died down, he was replaced by Kamen Rider Orga.

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2000)

Next Michal Minato, the man that transforms into Kamen Rider Poseidon appeared as he got the three core medals as he placed them in the Poseidon Driver as it announced.

 **SAME!**

 **KUJIRA!**

 **OOKAMIUO!**

After three rows of medals appeared, three of them were chosen and created a smooth-angled upside down triangle. He was replaced by Kamen Rider Poseidon as a red harpoon appeared by his right hand.(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2400).

"Now I'll have Kamen Rider Orga to destroy your Cyber End Dragon!" He announced as Orga took his mission memory and inserted it into the Dagger.

 **READY!**

As with the magic of photon blood extended as he opened the phone and pressed. 'ENTER'

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

The whole long sword projected a holographical blade as he swung it towards Cyber End Dragon. "Wait! The ATK Points are not enough to destroy Cyber End Dragon!" Alexis pointed out.

"I play his ability to gain half of his ATK Point for this turn with Reckless Rush!" Lian smirked as Orga's ATK Points went up.

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:2300-3450-4150/DEF:2000)

As the blade struck Cyber End Dragon, the latter exploded violently.

 **Lian:** 7100

 **Zane:** 6150

"Now I'll play Poseidon's ability to receive additional 1000 ATK Points with every Kamen Rider excluding himself on the field. And I'm seeing one other so he gets an additional 1000!"

Kamen Rider Poseidon(4/ATK:2000-3000/DEF:2400)

"And I play the Spell Card Reckless Rush once again!"

Kamen Rider Poseidon(4/ATK:3000-3700/DEF:2400)

"I'll have Poseidon to attack you directly!" Lian shouted as Poseidon rushed at Zane and slashed him with his harpoon.

 **Lian:** 7100

 **Zane:** 2450

"I place one Facedown and end my turn."

Kamen Rider Orga(4/ATK:3450-2300/DEF:2000)

Kamen Rider Poseidon(4/ATK:3700-2000/DEF:2400)

"My turn!" Zane announced as he drew his next card. "I activate Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown!" As a heavy storm picked up as the girls were trying to cover their...You know what I mean and I'm not going to say the thing.

'I'll play Monster Reborn to revive Cyber End Dragon!" The three-headed monster appeared as he roared triumphantly. "I'll have him destroy your Kamen Rider Orga!"

The dragon roared as it destroyed Orga into pixels. "Next I activate De-Fusion to separate it to the three Cyber Dragons!" The monster was then separated to the three Cyber Dragons.

"Attack Poseidon!" One of them fired a stream of fire as Poseidon was destroyed into pixels.

 **Lian:** 7000

 **Zane:** 2450

"Cyber Dragons attack Lian directly!" Zane ordered as the two dragons sent two streams of fire as Lian didn't flinched.

 **Lian:** 2800

 **Zane:** 2450

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Zane concluded as a reverse card appeared by his side.

"Really good move, I'll tell you that." Lian smirked.

"Thanks. You are good too." Zane said as the others looked in disbelief as Zane was complimenting Lian.

"But I'm sorry that I'm gonna have to call it in. **FINAL DRAW!** " He announced as he drew his next card. I noticed the others were gaping at him.

"I'll activate _my_ Heavy Storm to destroy your Facedown!" As a storm appeared once again as the girls are on it again. "Next I play Hunter Rider Climatic Entrance! This allows me to summon two Hunter Riders in their Pre-Finals and I call Hunter Rider Cryo and Dark Cryo!"

Two men then appeared behind us. As they were none other than our father and Kenwood. _"Yare yare...can you please just do it out of our tea time?"_ My father complained as he and Kenwood got on the field. As they both scanned their rings.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE/NOW!**

They both flipped their Hand-Author.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!/SHABA DOOBIE! TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _"HENSHIN!"_ They shouted as they scanned the rings.

 **DARK CRYO/CRYO! DRAGON! ICE! ICE! ICE ICE ICE!**

The two blue magic circles appeared as they were both in their Cryo Dragon Styles.

Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Dragon Style(5/ATK:3300/DEF:2300)

Hunter Rider Dark Cryo-Dark Cryo Dragon Style(5/ATK:3400/DEF:2300)

"Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Kamen Rider Orga!" Orga then reappeared in the field.

"Now I activate Hunter Rider Dark Cryo's Dark Fire Ability to gain half of your Monsters ATK Points to himself!"

 **DARK NOVA! DRAGON! CRACKLE! CRACKLE! CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE!**

Hunter Rider Dark Cryo-Nova Dragon Style(5/ATK:3400-4450/DEF:2300)

"Now I'll have Cryo to use his Fire Ability to destroy two of your Dragons with you losing no Life Points!" As my father donned another ring on his left hand as he scanned it.

 **NOVA! DRAGON! CRACKLE! CRACKLE! CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE!**

The whole suit was changed into crimson red as my father scanned another ring.

 **CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

The energized fire dragon appeared as it slammed to my father's back as it formed a tail. _"BURNING DRAGON TAIL SWIPE!"_ My father announced then spinned as the tail swiped the two dragons as they exploded into nothing.

Cyber Dragon(5/ATK:2100/DEF:1600)

"Now I'll have Kamen Rider Orga to attack your last Cyber Dragon!" Lian ordered as Orga with his Scthlanzer ready just opened his phone as he pressed. 'ENTER'.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

As with the huge hologram that was coming down to the Cyber Dragon, the scthlanzer crashed as the Cyber Dragon exploded into pixels.

 **Lian:** 2800

 **Zane:** 2150

"Now I'll have HR Dark Cryo attack you directly!" Kenwood lifted his Scythe and turned it into a bloody blaster as he took aim and scanned a ring.

 **DARK NOVA! BLASTING STRIKES! CRACKLE! CRACKLE! CRACKLE!**

 _"NOVA BLOODY BLAST!"_ Kenwood roared as he shot a continuous blast at Zane with the latter flinching by raising up his Duel Disk, as the smoke filled the docks due to the explosion taking place by the Duel Disk as it wasn't broken.

 **Lian:** 2800

 **Zane:** 0

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

As the holograms disappeared and the smoke cleared, we saw...Zane was defeated by Lian. "Good match." Lian spoke out as he walked towards Zane and offered a hand as Zane just accepted the hand. "I will be looking forward to our next rematch."

"And we will." Zane replied.

"I can't believe that Zane lost after three years of winning." Syrus said in disbelief.

"He is facing someone with a five years straight streak. Not really common really." I shrugged as I went up to Lian. "You alright bro?" I asked as he nodded. "Good match you two."

"Thanks." Lian cracked a smile as I just shuddered.

"Lian put off the smile, it's very creepy to see you smile." I shivered, as he broke off the smile.

"Let me see his smile." Jaden said as he saw it he just grimaced. "Okay that's creepy."

"Whaddaya expect from a dense and cold guy. Seriously he's dead cold." I touched his hand as it was freezing cold. "Brr...I think I'm going to get a cold."

"Great match you two!" A familiar voice boomed as I saw Chancellor Sheppard!?

"WHAT!?" I asked bewildered.

"I was out walking as I saw the large holographical blade that was from the duel. And I got it all on the PDA." Chancellor Sheppard laughed. "Lian my boy, you're not going to be attending the elimination!"

"Great." I said as I just realized. "But I still need to face it." I just moaned as I lied down in the pavement as the others laughed.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Jaden assured.

"We're talking about Crowler, who gives out menacing duelists to kick my butt out of the academy." I shot back as I went back to moaning.

 _"Remember Liam, Obaachan said this: As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side."_ Tendou-san quoted as he appeared.

 _"And also don't lose your hope. We still got a long way of finding your siblings."_ Haruto added as he appeared.

"Fine..." I said as I got up. "But I'm still thinking about the same...Holy cow..." I said as I realized. "Alright I need to go ASAP!" I shouted as my father appeared with a whip once again. "Ehehehehehe." I chuckled as I just ran the other way with the whip catching my foot and dragged me. "HELP ME!"

The others just looked at me in pity well...except Jaden, Syrus and Chumley, who looked in confusion.

* * *

 **(Lian's POV)**

I just sighed at the sight as me and Liam's father in Spirit Form just dragged Liam into the back of one of the warehouses along with whipping noises. "Ooooohhh." I cringed as we heard the sound of the whip and along with Liam's scream of agony. "I think that we'll be leaving a mark."

As we just stayed and listened to the cries of agony.

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

 **(Infirmary)**

I was at the infirmary getting patched up due to my recklessness of saying that phrase. I think I need to ban myself from saying the phrase. As I did get patched up by Lian in our dorm as it was futile without the standard bandages. "Iteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteite." I was repeating the word as Blair was patching up my wounds.

"Liam-san, can you please stop repeating the word?" Blair pouted.

"Gomenasai." I apologized as I was just holding the pain off as I was being bandaged.

"And with this...done!" Blair finished patching up the wounds as she slapped my shoulder.

"GHHHH!" I just cringed as Blair just realized what she did.

"EH!? Gomenasai!" Blair apologzied as I just cried anime-style.

"I'm being tortured." I muttered as Blair was bowing to me as a sign of sorry.

* * *

 **And Done! I'll be finishing the Next Chapter Minna! So be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter today! Hopefully its done. Also, I may not be able to update this frequently since Christmas Holidays is almost over. So...Be sure to Fav and Follow this!**

 **Dan: We're almost done with the next chapter! We were planning to make this one...a whole chapter of the three episodes, but...it doesn't seem possible that we cut Ep 9. As Ep 10 and 11 are going to be...in one chapter. So stay tuned!**


	8. Duel Of Fate!

**Hello Again Minna! Welcome...to Duel Rider Generation X!**

 ***Crowds cheering***

 **Thank you...Thank you...So~! We're going to present a few more OCs...so it may take a while...plus...you guys aren't really generous with reveiws except other viewers...well one of them in particular...**

 **Dan: We're going to present the rest of the gang from the parlour!**

 **Lance: And they're gonna be fully presented next chapter! Because this chapter is still about the Duel Of Judgements.**

 **That we already edited! With some...Dan-related stuff in it.**

 **Dan: Hey! Ghhh...with that said, Lance...Time for your tea therapy.*Glaring at Lance***

 **Lance: No! I don't want to do this! I didn't agree to this! *Being dragged away***

 **Now without further a do. To the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs...maybe a few new cards...and some OC Riders...Anyways onto the show!**

 **Reviews: Already read in previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Ep 8: Duels of Fate! First Love Kiss**

 **(A/N:Flippin Dan)**

* * *

 **(Main Dueling Stadium)**

"Alright we this I'll be set." I said as I placed the trump card of hope in my deck, hoping it will aid me. "Right now...I just need to be calm...*Breathe in* *Breathe out*...Right I'm fired up!" I said with determination.

 **[ATTENTION! The First of the two Disciplinary Duels are about to begin! Remember, these are sudden expulsion matches!]**

I was still sitting in the hall as I saw Jaden and Syrus. "Hey guys! How are you holding up?" I asked as they noticed.

"Hey Liam! We're doing great!" Jaden answered.

"Another day, another duel, huh?" I asked as I looked at the cards with a smile. "Well, Tendou said this:'If I wish for it, fate will always be my ally'."

"Huh?"

"It's a quote from one of my Riders." I clarified.

"Think that they'll count your echo as your tag partner?" Syrus asked suddenly.

"What's with the feeling of doubt, Sy?" I asked as he just looked at me. "There's nothing to be worried about...at least not now."

 **[Send in the accused: Liam Cryo, Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!]**

I then heard the sound of a chair being kicked as I glanced towards Chuzz. 'Idiot, that's not going to work.' I thought. As We headed to the platform, Chuzz gripping the arms of his seat, his knuckles white, I noticed from the edge of my eyes.

After we arrived at the platform, Crowler turned to the audience, hand in the air. "And now, for the first discipline duel! Liam Cryo to the arena!" And in a low voice. "And you slackers take a seat over there..." He pointed to the two empty seats behind me. Jaden shrugged as he and Syrus went to the seats, as I went to my side of the arena. "Now it's time to introduce our first dueling guest!" Crowler announced. The audience were quiet waiting for the duelist to appear. Suddenly the lights went out with only the spotlight on the other side of the arena.

Students were chattering to their friends as I saw dark smoke to appear. As I saw the man, I will never forget for the rest of my life. The man was bald, he wore a ripped black shirt with a ripped off cloak, ripped white vest, a pair of black army pants, a pair of military boots.

"Titanus!" The whole arena began to murmur to themselves as I eyed him.

"Ghh..." The one and only man that was on par with my father and as far as I know only one deck, he will be using. "Titanus."

"Hello young one...ready to die?" He asked as I just growled at him.

"You're not the only one to ask me that question since your departure!" I growled as he just chuckled grimly.

"Still as stubborn as your father." He mocked as I just gritted my teeth.

"Not after you quit the Heisei Rare Hunters, I won't be make fun of!" I retorted as I slid my deck of Neo-Heisei Riders with the Hunter Riders and Deck Expansion ready.

"Henshin."

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

I inserted it as it glowed golden brass as it glowed once again and turned blue.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

I got my Blue lined Duel Disk as I was eager to duel him. "Feisty one aren't you? Might as well!" He shouted as he brought his deck.

"Henshin."

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

He inserted it as it glowed purple as the whole Duel Disk was a skull like form with a dead-bull's skull ornemanting the Duel Disk as he brought out a golden rod with an eye symbol on the end of the shaft. The end also had two edges as I gritted my teeth.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

"I'll be the one who'll end you once and for all! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then bring it!" I challenged as we were soon surrounded by purple flames as we brought our starting hands.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Liam:** 8000

 **Titanus:** 8000

"I'll sta-" I was interrupted by the man.

"My start! My draw!" He declared as I growled. "I play the spell, Level Award! With this I can change the level of one of my Monster on my Field or in my Hand to any number I want from one to eight and I choose four! I summon my Dark Magician in ATK Mode!" A dark-skinned version of Yugi's Dark Magician appeared with white hair and crimson robes(7-4/ATK:2100-2500/DEF:2100).

"NO!" I shouted as the dark magician just chuckled darkly.

"And I'll play Quick Rush! To bypass the first turn rule!" He declared as Dark Magician raised his staff and sent a beam of dark energy and electricity to me as I just screamed in pain. As dark aura and electricity enveloped me.

"That's it!" I turned to see Jaden running towards the barrier. "No one does that to my friend and gets away with it!" As he was close to the barrier, he was repelled by it.

"Jaden!" I shouted as I still gripped the spot I got injured.

*Ba-dump!*

I swore I heard my heart beat.

*Ba-Dump!*

*BA-DUMP!*

I heard it the cheers of my phantoms...I feel it...the courage they're giving me.

 **Liam:** 5500

 **Titanus:** 8000

"I'll end my turn." Titanus laughed insanely after that.

"My draw! I'll summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK Mode!" I announced as Eiji appeared with the OOO Driver on his waist. He took one medal in each hand, red in the right, green in the left as he inserted them, the belt made chimes as he took a golden medal and inserted it. He later took out the O scanner and shouted. _"Henshin!"_ He shouted as chiming noises were heard.

 **TAKA!**

 **TORA!**

 **BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

He was surrounded by medals as a red hawk, yellow tiger and a green grasshopper medals appeared and formed one circle. Eiji transformed as his bodysuit was black, with green armored legs, yellow armguards and a red helmet with green eyes(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2000).

"I play OOO Roulette! This allows me to change OOO's Form according to the color!" I announced as a spinner appeared as I spinned it and landed on the purple side.

"Now...I can tribute Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba! To Putotyra Combo! Go Eiji!"

 _"Hai!"_ His visors glowed purple as three purple medals appeared from his chest as Eiji grabbed them and replaced the Taka, Tora and Batta with Putera, Tricera and Tyranno medals as he scanned them.

 **PUTERA!**

 **TRICERA!**

 **TYRANNO!**

 **PU-! TO-! TYRANNO~ZAURU!**

 **(Insert: KR OOO: Power To Tearer!)**

As medals once again surounded OOO, the ones that are chosen were the purple ones as they combined and slammed to his chest. The body was then covered in ice as it shattered as OOO roared with the lens glowing purple for a few moments. The O chest was given a pteradactyl on top, a Triceratops in the middle and a Tyrannosaurus in the bottom.

The suit was changed into a silver bodysuit as the head was changed by a pteradactyl with a yellow gem as a horn. The visors were still green as the chest was given a purple armor with the Tricera Horns on the shoulders, the legs were shpaed like a Tyrannosaurus's legs with clawed feet. This was his Putotyra Combo(8/ATK:3000/DEF:2700).

"Now I activate the Equip Card...Medagaburyu! To double his ATK Points!" I announced as OOO roared and slammed his right hand into the ground as it shattered revealing a purple void as he took out a purple battle axe with a tyrannosaurus's head on it.

Kamen Rider OOO-PuToTyra Combo(8/ATK:3000-6000/DEF:2700)

"I'll have Kamen Rider OOO to attack Dark Magician!" I announced as Eiji inserted a cell medal into the Medagaburyu as he 'munched' the battle axe.

 **MUNCH!**

He then rushed at Dark Magician as the axe announced.

 **PU~TO~TYRANNO! HISSATSU~!**

He hacked the Dark Magician as he exploded.

 **Liam:** 5500

 **Titanus:** 4500

"I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." I concluded as two reverse cards appeared.

 **(BGM END!)**

Purple flames appeared as Titanus screamed in pain before he moved forward bending his spine into the front and his head hung low. "Hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He lauged maniacally. "My draw! I play Double Summon to summon the Kuwagata Yummy along with the Stingfish Orphnoch!" He announced as a brown humanoid stag beetle with black horns on top, brown shoulder guards, brown leg guards and a golden human mask appeared(3/ATK:2000/DEF:200), along with a grey humanoid...stingfish with a trident appeared(4/ATK:2500/DEF:600).

"And I'll sacrifice them in order to summon the Greeed, Gamel!" The two particular Kaijins disappeared as a bulky grey giant with black bulky shoulder guards. Along with a white gauntlet at the left arm and a black right arm with a horn at the end of the palm. The head looked like an elephant with a Rhino's horn on it. The chest however was grey with some horns as details and black and grey robes that were on his legs(10/ATK:7000/DEF:2000).

"Holy Shit!" I heard Mike yelled as the whole stadium was gaping at the ATK Points of the Greeed.

"Now I'll use his ability to change a Monster on your side to DEF Mode!" He announced as Gamel started to pound his chest as OOO took a knee. "Attack him!"

Gamel went straight to OOO as he punched him as OOO was smashed into pixels.

 **Liam:** 1200

 **Titanus:** 4500

Purple flames flickered as they surround me with me screaming once again in pain and agony. This is way too extreme even for the duels back home. "I end my turn with a facedown." He then laughed like a madman.

"Ghhh...My draw! I play Cards of Sanctity to recover my hands." I said as I took cards until I had six. "Next...I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK Mode!" As Haruto appeared along with the driver already activated as he puts on a ring, as he flipped the Hand-Author as it chanted.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _"Henshin."_ He said as he scanned the ring.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII HII HII!**

As a red fiery magic circle appeared on Haruto's left side as it passed him, he donned his Flame Style as he readied his WizarSwordGun that appeared out of nowhere(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1800).

"And now I play the Equip Card...Infinity Ring! To tribute Kamen Rider Wizard to Kamen Rider Wizard-Infinity Style!" I announced as Haruto took out a blue-clear gem ring as he scanned it.

 **INFINITY! PLEASE! HI! SUI! FU! DO! BOU! JABA! BYU! DOGON!**

A sparkling white energized version of WizarDragon appeared as Wizard was covered in ice as WizarDragon dive into him as Wizard was given a silver bodysuit, a sparkling clear white-blue gem on the chest along with a pair of shoulderguard, the robes were now sparkling white, the wrists, kneepads and ankles were given a white-blue gem. Below the belt was three pieces of sparkling white-gem that acts as the leg guards...well sorta. Above the chest was a clear crystal WizarDragon's head with its eyes and head ornaments. The helmet was now given a blue diamond gem all over, as silver highlights can be see around the sides like the ring. With the silver lines at the front side(10/ATK:3200/DEF:3000).

"I play the Equip Card! AxCalibur to give him extra 1000 ATK Points!"

 _"Koi! Dragon!"_ Wizard shouted as Dragon appeared from Haruto's chest as he went to his hand and became a sword with an axe motive hilt.

Kamen Rider Wizard-Infinity Style(10/ATK:3200-4200/DEF:3000)

Now I'll use his Wind Ability to attack you directly with half the ATK Points!" I announced. "Go! Giga Dragon Shining!"

 _"Saa...Finale daa."_ Wizard declared as he 'high fived' the Hand-Author as it announced.

 **TURN ON!**

Wizard then changed the position to an Axe Position as he 'high fived' the Hand-Author five times.

 **HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH TOUCH! PLASMA SHINING STRIKE! KIRA KIRA!**

He threw AxCalibur upwards as he controlled the movements as it nearly hit Gamel's head as it went up and dived towards Titanus where it landed a slash and went back to Wizard's hand.

 **Liam:** 1200

 **Titanus:** 2400

"I'll end my turn there with a facedown."

"Hehehe. My draw! I'll summon the Kaijin, Moose Fangire!" A black humanoid moose with red stained glass appearance all over the body appeared(4/ATK:3200/DEF:200).

"I'll have Gamel to destroy Kamen Rider Wizard-Infinity Style!" He announced.

"Reveal Facedown! Monster Change! I get to change your attacking Monster and I choose Moose Fangire!" I announced as Gamel was replaced by Moose Fangire as Wizard slashed him as Moose Fangire hit him as both of them exploded into pixels.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, boy!...I'll end my turn there." Titanus laughed like a maniac as I just drew my card.

"I'll summon Hunter Rider Cryo in ATK Mode!" I announced as the doors of the stadium was kicked open as my father was livid with anger.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

 _"HENSHIN!"_ He shouted as he scanned the ring.

 **CRYO! PLEASE! BRR! BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

He went up to the stage with the purple flames dying from the excess nitrogen gas as he glanced at me before gritting his teeth and glared deadly at Titanus(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2300).

"I'll play...Bahamut Ring! In order to tribute HR Cryo into HR Cryo-Bahamut Style!" I announced as my father just let go as a sparkling energized humanoid dragon appeared as it sparkled around the arena before he turned into a ring as my father readied a Gaiamemory.

 **CRYO ENERGY!**

He inserted the Gaiamemory into the ring as it was filled by a turquoise blue gem as he scanned it.

 **CRYO! BAHAMUT! FREEZE! FREEZE! FREEZE FREEZE FREEZE!**

He was surrounded by Bahamut as he turned to his Cryo Bahamut Style(8/ATK:3600/DEF:3000).

"Now I'll play Minor Bahamut Style Rings! In order to add four more cards in to my hands!" I announced as my father just grabbed another Gaiamemory.

 **OCEAN!**

He then grabbed a small device called the Gaia Memory Extreme Enhancing Adapter as he attached it to the Gaiamemory as it announced.

 **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!**

My father then inserted it to the ring as it announced.

 **OCEAN!**

 **UPGRADE!**

 **AQUA!**

He inserted it to the ring as it turned into Sapphire Blue. He then flips the Hand-Author and scans it.

 **AQUA! BAHAMUT! JABAJABA BASHAN! TSUNAMI~! TSUNAMI~!**

As bahamut appeared in a sapphire-blue energized color appeared as he slammed into my father's back. His whole Trench Coat was changed by sapphire blue as he scanned another ring.

 **CARDS! PLEASE!**

4 cards flew into my hands as I smirked. "I place two facedowns and end my turn." I said as two facedowned cards appeared.

"HEHEHEHE! MY DRAW! I summon the Kaijin, Bat Imagin!" As a blue humanoid-bat appeared as I was still gripping the part of my injury. "How about I destroy you now!? GAMEL ATTACK!" He ordered as Gamel punched my father as my Life Points depleted.

 **Liam:** 1

 **Titanus:** 2400

"What!?" The audience gaped.

"Not...so...fast!" I barely spoke out. "I got my facedowned card! Kamen Rider Sacrification! I sacrificed Kamen Rider OOO to leave my Life Points to 1!" I announced as I was taken away as I fell down with purple flames licking my body as I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **(Subconsious)**

'Is this it? Am I in the Shadow Realm? I hope not...'

"Oi!" I heard as my head was bonked.

"OW! What was that-Huh?" I saw twelve figures surrounding me with my father, Dan-san, Lance-san, Genesis-san, Zane-san, Han-san, Kenwood, along with six other figures.

"What...what is this place?"

"Hunter Rider's Shrine." Kenwood answered.

"The place of all the Hunter Riders cared for generations. Meaning Millennias." My father added as he stepped forward. "You have been strategic about the attacks except you're left with 1 Life Point. The world around you has stopped. You have the right to...control God'Z Deck." He said as in the shrine were twelve different decks. Ice, Fire, Lightning, Metal, Wind, Earth, Water, Nature, Holy, Destruction, Corrupted, Creation. Along with one more deck. Divine Darkness.

"The deck you're given is...my deck, Liam...along with your three other uncles other cards." My father clarified as he gestured the ice deck to come closer, which it did. The cards...Godzilla(1954, 1962, 1964, 1994, Burning, 2000, 2001, Final Wars), Rodan(Normal, Fire), Anguirus, Battra, Ghidorah(1964, 1991, Mecha King, Monster X, Kaiser), Kiryu(Battle Pack, None), MechaGodzilla 2, Garuda, Super Mecha Godzilla, Glacies, Orga, Gigant(Scythe, Chainsaw), Bagan, Zilla, Anguirus, Baragon, Titanosaurus, SpaceGodzilla, Biollante, Destoroyah, Varan, Gorosaurus, Manda & Gotengo, Fusion Bond, Tokyo Bay, Ruins, Monster's Revival, Monster's courage, Monster's final attack...and many more.

"Ain't this..."

"Yes yes We know...It's the God'Z Deck...God'Zilla Deck...It has a pretty good nickname for it y'know, son? It needs some good name." He shrugged as he took a few cards from his trench-coat. "Take these." He handed as I took them. "Hunter Rider Monolopho, Giganoto and Allo!? Along with their Final Forms, Blaster, Express Form, Aerial Memory." I asked as four men of the six appeared.

One with tidy grey metallic hair with blue eyes was the first one. He wore a grey Trench-coat with silver and onyx markings, onyx colored shirt as he wore a pair of grey metallic pants and a pair of grey shoes with onyx highlights along with a peculiar phone.

The second had messy dark navy hair along with blue eyes. He got a grey trench-coat with navy blue highlights, a fedora hat, black jeans, a pair of black sneakers with blue highlights. He also got a bandoleer hanging by his black shirt, which had three Gaiamemories.

The third one had brown hair combed to the left along with brown eyes. He got a black coat, grey T-Shirt with greyish-blue stripes, a pair of grey pants and grey sneakers with some silver stripes.

The fourth had tidy brown hair swept to the right along with purple-blue eyes. He wore a grey trench-coat with brown markings, a pair of brown jeans, brown T-shirt, a pair of grey sneakers, he also had a black boxthing that looked like Den-O's Ticket Box.

"So...These are my uncle's?" I asked as my father nodded.

"Yes, they are your uncles that you met since...ehem...six years ago. So I'm still quite surprised you still remembered." He admitted as he placed all the cards into one stack along with the spell cards and trap cards that goes along with it. As he shoved it to my chest, where it glowed as it went into my Underworld from the crack that I'm seeing. "The Deck is placed in your Underworld, so don't worry about losing it, because it will automatically go to your underworld after you dueled someone with it. It's also guarded by your phantoms, so don't worry about someone with Wizard's magic is going to steal it."

"Right~...Now...How long should I be here?"

"No time should passed what so ever." The black-coated man assured. "Oh and I'm Run(Spelled Rune). The partner of your uncle, Ren."

"Yeah yeah...From the looks of it, you've been beaten up badly. Finally I get to beat that guy back!" Ren-san shouted as he brought his fedora hat.

"Ren, can we please just...you know...let the child speak?" The other brunette asked.

"What? Oh the kid, yeah he's all yours." Ren-san said as he put the hat on like a detective.

"I'm just your Uncle, Sen...Yeah weird names...Pfft! We're given names by the back of them, -en. SO don't judge your previous generation." He scoffed after I tilted my head, when I heard the name 'Sen'.

"Right right...We're still focusing on little Liam." The silver-haired man said. "Names Ian...Ian Monolopho. Your uncle that specializes on dual-wielding, but you should know that by a few years back, when I taught you a few moves."

"Its very confusing to have more than 3 uncles and one father." I said as the others just shrugged.

"Meh...now you got to get back to the battle." My father said as he flicked his fingers and poof goes my eyesight.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love hearing the screams of pain and agony!" I heard Titanus shout as I realized I was in the real world. "Now I'll have Bat Imagin attack you directly!" He began laughing like a maniac.

"Activate Facedown! Hunter Riders Defence! I get to negate your attack! And end your turn!" I announced weakly as ten silhouettes appeared as they did things of their own.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

 **ATTACK RIDE: WALL!**

 **ADVENT!**

 **DEFEND MODE!**

 _ **TERRA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 _ **RIDER BLAST!**_

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! _TOMARLE!_**

 **METAL!**

 **WALL!**

 _ **DEFENSIVE WALL!**_

 **DEFLECT! NOW!**

As a blue magic circle along with a holographical buning card, a mechanical golden dragon, a giant burst of holographic wall, a wall of rock, a pair of handaxes, blasts of lasers, a laser that turned to the stop signal, a wall of metal and dark blue magic circle appeared blocking the attack as the figures turned to me as they nodded. I just put on a determined look as I nodded, the figures chuckled and saluted before disappearing along with the circles and walls.

"WHAT!? HOW ARE YOU STANDING!?"

"Idiot! Read the manual! I'm still in 1 Life Point! I'm not going to lose now! I'll just have to destroy you now! Do you end your turn!?"

"Yes I end my turn there, next turn I'll finish you once and for all! Also to let you know, WITHOUT YOUR FATHER'S DECK YOU CAN'T FIGHT BACK! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started to laughed madly now.

"We'll see about that! I'm defeating you once and for all! Because I'm calling it in, **FINAL TURN!** " The audience gaped as I just smiled.

 **(CLIMAX TIME: Godzilla Medley)**

'Just like how he said it.'

"I'll play the Trump Card of God'Z Deck to change my whole deck!" I announced as my eyes began to glow crimson red for a while before a deck of cards appeared from my chest as they just flew into the Duel Disk and changed the whole deck as it also changed my hand's cards, the previous deck was sent to my left side of the belt.

The blue lines were then changed by glowing red lines as they started to cover the whole Duel Disk with it becoming red and the lines glowing light-bluishly. As Tokyo Ruins, Cards of Sanctity, Rodan and Godzilla 1994 were in my hands.

"I play the Cards of Sanctity to replenish my cards!" I announced with a fierce glare as we drew till we have six cards. "I play the Field Spell...Tokyo Ruins!" With that being announced burnt and ruined remains of Tokyo appeared as they were set on fire with many cars were set on fire along with armored vehicles decimated changed the field. "Now with this I can Special Summon Two Monsters from my hand. Come forth Godzilla 1994 and Rodan!" As a stomp was heard as from the back of ruined building was a massive monster with white spikes along its back along with its charcoal colored body as it knocked down a bulding and roared truimphantly(6/ATK:3000/DEF:2000). With a screech, a red colored pteradactyl appeared as it was standing over a ruined building(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2400).

"Now I play the Spell Card of Burning Soul to tribute Rodan into Fire Rodan from my Deck!" I announced as Rodan began to glow with red aura as he shot fire at a building as it exploded with Rodan screeching triumphantly(8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000).

Godzilla 1994(6/ATK:3000/DEF:2000)

Fire Rodan(8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)

"Tch, with only 2 Monsters with 3000 ATK Points, what will you do?"

"This! Now I play the Spell Card Fusion Bond to fuse the two monsters together!" I announced as Fire Rodan dove to Godzilla as he became a red aura as Godzilla just roared triumphantly along with having crackles of red electricity(10/ATK:5000/DEF:3000). "Now with the power of Fusion Bond! I can roll a dice with whatever number it has will be multiplied to my Fusion Monster's ATK Points!" A dice appeared as I rolled it...it landed on...5! "Great! I get to multiply my Monster's ATK Points by five!"

Super Charged Godzilla(10/ATK:5000-25000/DEF:3000)

"Now I'll play his ability to destroy every Monster on your field that are smaller than half of his current ATK Points! Go Hyper Spiral Ray!" I shouted as Godzilla roared with red electricity rampaging along his spikes as he blasted a red spiraling beam at Titanus as the Bat Imagin along with Gamel disintegrated as I heard Titanus screaming in pain and agony.

 **Liam:** 1

 **Titanus:** 0

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"Finale...Da." I said as the holograms disappeared along with the purple flames as I just breathed in relief before slumping down as darkness engulfed my sights as I heard the murmurs and voices of distress.

* * *

 **(Lian's POV)**

I just saw my twin falling down with the card Deck he has flying out and going into his UnderWorld as Jaden and Syrus rushed towards him as they held onto him. I just grimaced at the side as I noticed...Alexis was in the verge of shedding tears...She must have had a crush on him. As the Chancellor, Dr. Crowler and Professor Banner went up to him as Banner checked his vitals.

As several Campus Security Staffs had to come and retrieve their unconscious bodies as the students were still stunned at the sight. As Jaden and Syrus were leaving with Liam. "I still can't believe what happened." Sabine said as Professor Banner announced.

"Alright children! That is all for today! The last duel will be postponed for a few days! You are not to speak about the incident that has taken place. Please return to your dorm." Prof. Banner announced as he and Crowler left. The other students started to exit as I and the others went to the infirmary.

* * *

 **(Meeting up With Jaden and Syrus)**

"So how is he?" I asked as Jaden just shook his head.

"Well, Prof. Banner said he is alive, but barely." Jaden crossed his hands.

"And it's all because of that freak to make the duel into a Shadow Game." Sabine clenched her fists.

"Easy there. For all we know, he's alright but barely made it out." Mike assured Sabine.

"I don't think that Crowler knew that whoever that guy is was going to turn into a shadow duel." Bastion stated.

"That was Titanus." I sighed as the others looked at me. "One of the members of the Rare Hunter's Successors, called the Shadow Seekers. He got beaten up by our father as he'll seek out for revenge eventually, never thought Crowler never noticed." I sighed. "Glad that's over now we just need to check on Liam."

The others nodded as we went to the infirmary.

* * *

 **(After arriving in the Infirmary)**

As we opened the door, we saw the Chancellor sitting by Liam's side along with Miss Fontaine. As liam was bandaged by the head, wrist...well pretty much everywhere.

"Liam!" The others shouted as they rushed to his side, while I just took off my Trench-coat as I placed it over a chair as I went to Liam's side.

"Kids? What are you doing here?" The Chancellor asked.

"What else? Seeing if Liam's alright." I shrugged as the others had worried faces. "How is he anyways?"

"Well...asides from some burns, bruises, cuts and broken bones, he's fine." Miss Fontaine answered.

"Thank goodness." Bastion murmered as I just looked at his left hand.

"Although we need to put on a lot of painkillers on him, so that's one reason he's asleep." Miss Fontaine added.

"When will he wake up?" Alexis asked.

"In three days or four."

"Thank goodness...Can't believe he needs to go through another one." Sabine said in disbelief.

"You mean this happens before?" The Chancellor asked.

"He happens to fight the remaining Rare Hunters, although at one occassion lost and got saved by the King of Games." Mike answered.

"How did the affair go?" Bastion asked.

"Not as bad as this." I answered. "They only used 4000 Life Points and sometimes on 6000. But he never loses more than 2000 or less. The ones I knew is this one with the one time he lost and he was put in a two week coma."

"That's right! He got the King of Games to help him out as well." Jaden confirmed, while I just smirked at the left hand.

"The sign of Grim..." I whispered as the others noticed.

"What is that mark?" Jaden asked as he saw the left hand.

"The sign of one of his phantoms...Grim Reaper." I answered as the others looked in disbelief.

"He has something that dangerous as a phantom!?" Mike asked as he slack-jawed at the revelation.

"Our father had Death as his phantom...possibly this is one of the side-effects that we know." I answered as I saw the sign of the Cryolophosaurus, Two Raptor, Guanlong, Neovenator, Megaraptor, Spinosaurus, Afrovenator, Torvosaurus, Carnotaurus, Albertosaurus and Saurophaganax heads appeared glowing as Liam's wounds are slowly disappearing. "And looks like the others are doing their work." I said as the others just noticed the skulls.

"What the?"

"His other phantoms...Tch...Never thought they would be so desperate at moments like this." I said. "Usually some of them are priceless pricks at times."

"Hehehe." Mike snickered at that last part. "But I still can't believe that Crowler picked Titanus as to duel him. I think that Crowler thinks that Liam here had a scare for Rare Hunters and the Shadow Games, that he never even realized he fought them."

"I may need to speak about this with Vellian. If you would excuse me, I'll be having a meeting with Vellian." The Chancellor then left the infirmary without another word. As the whole infirmary was seemingly quiet until Sabine broke it.

"Alexis...You seem quiet." Sabine commented as we all turned to the dark blond girl sitting next to Liam's side as her eyes were in the verge of crying as I just smiled at this.

'I'm so gonna tease him for this.' As Blair just elbowed my side as she gave me a glare.

"Yeesh...you have to take a guy's fun don't you?" I asked as I just looked back at Liam.

"I'm worried about him since I lost my brother in a rumored Shadow Game and now...Liam is hurt because of one." Alexis replied as she just grab hold of Liam's arm.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged. "He survives far worst, this is probably not the worst he'd take."

"You think so?" Alexis asked.

"I'm his twin. I know so." I answered.

* * *

 **(Subconscious)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

'Okay I think now I'm dead.' I thought to myself as I can't see anything. '*Sigh* I think I'm just gonna-'

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell as I just opened my eyes to see...home?

"Isn't this-?"

"True this is your home." My father interrupted me as he and my other uncles were in front of me. "Even though this looks like your home, it's no more than a piece of your sub-conscious."

"My...Sub-Conscious?" I asked as I looked at the parlour as it was empty, no one was in the streets only me and my previous generations...well almost all at least. "So...why am I here?"

"We're telling you that we're feeling..." Dan-san paused as he continued. "A bit of worried about the future."

"What we're trying to say is that we're afraid of Titanus dueling you in the unpredictable future." Lance-san clarified.

"Then again, this is only our feeling." Genesis-san said as I nodded.

"But by the way you look physically, you're pretty badly injured." Ren-san suddenly brought the subject.

"Plus, your friends are completely worried about you." Run-san added. "For the information of your state...you're in a minor coma. Well...its not that bad at least."

"So I'm in a coma...What'll I do now?" I asked as they looked at each other.

"Don't know." They shrugged.

"What is with me and twin's magic?" I asked once again. "Anyways...how did he get that Kaijin Deck?"

"That part can't be answered by the Second Gaia-Library, even though it has more vast knowledge. One person can though." Run-san gestured to Kenwood.

"Ahh...Remember when I said I created the Dark Rider Deck? I actually made another 4 decks consisting Kaijins. One...most of it are Grongis, Lords, Mirror Monsters, excluding the Contract Monsters, Orphnochs. Two...are Undeads, Onis, Worms. The third are Imagin, Fangire, Dopants, Yummies, Greeeds. Fourth are the Zodiarts, Horoscopes, Phantoms, Inves, Overlords, Roidmudes, Ganmas and Bugsters. At least he hasn't got the fourth one."

"For all we know the fourth is completely dangerous." Ian-san stepped in. "They're filled with Ghouls. And we don't know how much the person, who continues to complete the project will add."

"It isn't complete?"

"It's a ProtoType my boy." Sen-san clarified. "The project was closed after an incident happened. The project wasn't complete except for the three decks."

"The three decks have been given a perfect contract that the person, who use it may or may not be able to change decks." Han-san added.

"That's a relief."

"But it may be able to allow the person to use the other Kaijin decks." Zane-san shrugged. "But problem is that Kenwood doesn't know how Titanus managed to get the third, so we can't be sure Kenwood stored them in a safe place."

"So this may or may not be a good semester?"

"Definitely." Is all the answer I got from my Uncles and my father.

I just sighed at what I'm facing in the future.

"Now...I think it's time to go back to the real world." My father said as my sight went white.

* * *

 **(REAL WORLD)**

"Al...ex...is." I murmered as my vision was still blurry. "Ghh..." I cringed as I saw the time...12:23 AM..."Ghh...I am still in pain." I whispered as I just saw Alexis sleeping at my side, I just smiled. "I'm still in the infirmary." I sighed as I just saw the others sleeping...I think this is a little too much. I just need to get some...I'm already sleeping. I've been sleeping at least 1 day. I started to sit upright as I still cringed in pain. As I was upright, I just thought of one thing.

'Hey Lex." I shook Alexis as she just muttered one word.

"Liam." I just looked in surprise at her, she's dreaming about me? As I just sighed and woke her up again. "Liam?"

"Hey...Don't you think this is a little too much, if you're caring for me?" I asked as I just smiled, while she looks in disbelief.

"Liam!" She then hugged as the others woke up.

"Iteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteiteite!" I repeated as Alexis pulled back. "My back!" I complained as I got almost everything in bandages. "Was my injuries really that bad?"

"You...you." Alexis choked as I just hugged her.

"It's alright...I'm fine...maybe with a few broken bones and some bruises...otherwise I'm fine." I assured as the others went to my side. "Uhh...I think this was a little unesessary." I said as Lian hit my shoulder. "Ite! Oh God! When will you stop doing that!?" I demanded as Blair snickered. "So...what did I miss?"

"Nothing in particular." Lian shrugged.

"Welcome back, pal!" Jaden cheered.

 _"AND OUR LITTLE NEPHEW HAS WOKE UP!"_ A voice boomed as Ian-san just walked over.

 _"Ian! Shaddup! It's an infirmary!"_ Dan-san shouted.

 _"Like you're any better."_ My father deadpanned.

"Uhh...since when do you have another duel spirit?" Syrus asked.

"Well...at the duel...meh...at least I got three new Hunter Riders." I shrugged as I took three new cards. "And they showed up late."

 _"Not my problem."_ Ian-san scoffed. _"Better late than never."_

"Yeah so much for the pain and stuff." I deadpanned.

"I'll get the Chancellor and Miss Fontaine." Chumley said as he ran out the door.

"Are you feeling alright?" Bation asked.

"Well...asides from some broken bones, a few bruises and some burns...other than that I'm totally fine..." I sarcastically said as I cringed. "Well..not entirely fine."

"Looks like it hit you hard." Alexis sighed. "Lian told us who it is."

"But we don't know his deck." Lian replied.

 _"Well...that's the third Kaijin Deck with some more...additional cards."_ Ren-san answered as he and Run-san appeared.

 _"And the cards aren't really visible from the second-GaiaLibrary."_ Run-san sighed as he closed the book, he was holding.

"Well there is someone, who knows all about the stuff." I figured as Kenwood appeared.

 _"Yeah...I wonder who that'll be."_ Kenwood wondered.

 _"I also wonder where the question is pointed to."_ My father sarcastically said. _"It's you idiot!"_

 _"Ohh...Stop calling me an idiot would ya!?"_ Kenwood retorted as my father scoffed.

 _"Not until you know what you are!"_ My father shot back.

"Guys can you please stop?" I asked as the spirits shrugged.

 _"Nope!"_ They answered in unison.

I just sighed at my father and uncles.

"What uncles and father." Blair mused as she chuckled.

"Yeah..." I said as I wanted to stand and just cringed in pain. "Iteiteiteite."

"Don't do it too much, so I don't give you my own type of anesthesia on you to help you feel better." Sabine said as she raised her hands.

"Eep...k-kay." I said stuttering as I just lied back on the bed as Chumley arrived with the Chancellor and Miss Fontaine.

"Well, I see that you're up and about." The Chancellor said.

"How are you feeling?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"Well...With maybe a few broken bones, bruises and burns...I'll live...maybe..." I answered almost sarcastically. "Maybe a few painkillers...nah how about I just need a lot of them." I clarified as Sabine just cocked her hand like a shotgun's barrel...Oh God...

"Don't worry. You're in good hands." Miss Fontaine said.

"And I'm happy to announce that Crowler has been demoted from Obelisk Blue Headmaster with his deck suspended." The Chancellor informed.

"...Okay...I was predicting you'll be firing him after pulling this...stunt off." I said in an uncertain way.

"Well..."

 _"The Chancellor gave him a second chance, don't be like that all the time, Little Liam."_ Lance-san said with a tea in hand.

 _"Goddammit Lance! Stop drinking tea!"_ Dan-san shouted.

 _"You're not gonna make him stop from what I...we know...he's a flippin tea-aholic."_ My father scoffed as Dan-san just nodded in disappointment.

"Now...can you please leave?" I asked as they just sighed before disappearing. "So~...How long have I been sleeping?"

"About a day...or two." Lian answered as the Chancellor took his leave along with Miss Fontaine, because this is still...night. "Surprised to see you awake before three days."

"Gee...I thought at least a week or two." I commented as I just looked at my left arm. "And look! The others are finally caring about me! That's good...considering they're usually Priceless Pricks. Hehehe Pricks." I just giggled at what I said. "But, it's still midnight." I said as the others just looked at the time.

"Well might as well stay here for the night." Jaden suggested as the others agreed, leaving me with a sweatdrop.

'I think I may not live through this.' I thought to myself as I just quickly took a ring.

 **SLEEP, PLEASE!**

I just fell asleep as I snoozed.

* * *

 **(One or two Days later, because Lian isn't generous with the 'How long I've been sleeping?' question)**

"I still don't think that I lived through this." I said as I still lived for another day or two, because of what the title said. "I can hardly believe that-"

 **"Yo Liam...Hot girl you have."** Nova the Novaraptor Phantom teased as he appeared from a circle beside me.

"Oh shut up, Cassanova." I said as the others couldn't help but chuckle at the raptor, who groaned in annoyance.

 **"...I hate you sometimes."** He grumbled as he disappeared through a circle.

"Now...I think its time for the duel ain't it?" I asked as Jaden just grinned, while Syrus was looking unsure.

"You bet it is! We'll win for sure!" Jaden said in a determined voice.

"I-I'm not sure." Syrus said as he trailed off.

"Oh please! You can win this with the right techniques." I shrugged off. "I'll be giving you the support. Just go there and win! But not before breakfast. Man, I'm starving." I commented as a huge growl was heard..."That definitely wasn't me." I said as we all looked at Mike.

"What? Fine...That was me." Mike confessed as he just looked annoyed, while we all laughed at him.

"I think you better get breakfast." I suggested as Jaden and Syrus just nodded. "And...I don't know what I'm going to eat."

"Sorry to say, but you're still not allowed to eat solids, Liam. We better have you eat anything else so we don't take risks." Miss Fontaine told me as she walked through the door...normally not like ghost stuff.

"...Sucks to be at hospital at some point." I murmered.

"Not to worry, Liam. I will make you one of my substitute meals that I drink when there is a particular problem I encounter." Bastion said as he exited the room.

"...Should I be worried on what he has?" I asked as the others just laughed. "Owowowowow...It hurts to laugh...I don't think I want to be in a hospital anymore." I said as the others continued laughing. "Can you get me some painkillers?"

"Sure thing." Miss Fontaine replied as she exited the room.

"Well glad that I'll get painkillers instead of a special service." I said as I heard a shotgun cock as I turned to see Sabine cocking her hand. "Well...Sometimes I rather get special service." I cringed at the sight of the 'handgun'. Get it? Pistol is a handgun and that's a...eheheh...You know what forget about that pun.

"Thank you." Sabine said.

"Oh and children, please get back to class soon." Miss Fontaine reminded.

"Jay! Sy! Good luck at the duel later." I said as I gave out a thumbs up on them.

"Don't worry, we'll win for sure!" Jaden shook off.

"Fight well!" Blair said as the others just left save for me, Lian, Blair and Alexis.

"Aren't you going too?" I asked as Alexis just shook her head.

"Miss Fontaine allowed me to stay along with Blair." Alexis answered.

"What about classes?" Lian asked to Blair.

"I can always get the notes from Alexis-sempai's friends along with Mike and Sabine-san's notes and homeworks." Blair answered.

"Well alright then." Lian shrugged as the air around us was quiet.

"I just noticed that Blair is using the Obelisk Blue Blazer along with a black tank-top." I randomly said as Blair just pouted.

"You just noticed!?" She asked as if it is really important. "I better give you the special treatment instead."

"Eh!? Nononononononononononono, Blair! I'm sorry!" I frantically apologized as Blair just slapped my hand. "ITAI!"

Alexis just giggled as Blair just pouted. "Naze da..." I cried anime tears as Lian just shook his head. "Lian...can you please check on Bastion...I don't want him to add some...unnecassary stuff in it." As Lian nodded and whispers something to Blair as she followed him.

"...So...I guess it's only you and me." I said awkwardly as she just...blushed slightly along with me..."I still don't get it why we're blushing when we're alone."

"I don't either." Alexis agreed.

 **(A/N: This part is recommended from my brother, so don't blame it on me! Blame my brother.)**

 **(Dan: Since when?)**

 **(A/N: Since RWBY and the Scythe Wielder, when you pushed the button that literally wrecks the whole cafeteria with food!)**

 **(Dan: Tch, fine.)**

 **(Lance: Back to the fanfic.)**

 _"Well well Little Liam. Nice atmosphere is it not? How have you two lovebirds been?"_ Dan-san appeared as he startled me and Alexis.

"AH!?" I and Alexis just hugged and in the matter to make things go worst, we accidentally kissed each other! By the lips! And I feel the...assets on the chest...I'm not a pervert for fuck's sake!

 _"Oh...my...God!...Finally the scare work!"_ My Uncle was literally victory dancing as we...were just staring at each other before we broke the hug and didn't look at each other as we were blushing very...I mean very madly.

"Alexis...Sorry for that." I apologized as Alexis just shook her head.

"No...I think your Uncle helped me with the kiss."

"You mean...You've been meaning to...ummm...kiss me...these times?" I asked as she nodded with me and her blushing.

 _"I think you lovebirds need an...alone time."_ My uncle just smiled at the last part as he disappeared.

"So...I think that we're now lovers..." I said awkwardly as Alexis nodded.

"I think that kiss is our seal." Alexis said as we just blushed.

"Yeah..." I agreed as Lian and Blair just arrived in the infirmary with the...substitute meal. "So~...I'm guessing that's the substitute meal." Lian and Blair just nodded as Lian placed the 'meal' on a table that randomly appeared. I just looked at it and paled at the liquid. "Is that eatable?"

"Possibly." Lian shrugged as Blair was just pale...pale as a sheet of paper.

"I don't like the sound of it." I said. "But...yolo." I said as I just took a sip as I just look in surprise. "It isn't really bad...It's...actually worst than I thought, but still...well tasty...well a bit." I admitted as I just took a few more sips as the meal was empty...it was using a cup, alright? Miss Fontaine then came in through the door as I just turned.

"So...Miss Fontaine, am I clear to go?" I asked.

"Not yet, even though you're healing twice faster than anyone else...we're not risking to let you get hurt again." She said as I sighed.

"Alright...Still wonder about this." I said as I looked at the green ring with a '+' sign on it. The outline was given a white color.

"Here." Miss Fontaine then gave me a laptop. "Since the duel is starting soon, instead of going outside. You can watch it through here."

"Oh...thanks." I said as I just opened the screen as the screen lit up. "Since when does an expulsion duel has Live Cameras? Meh, at least I got to see this." I said as I saw the screen was lit up with statics. "Godammit! I need help." I said as my uncles, Ren-san, Run-san, Lance-san and Gen-san appeared with my father using a ring on them.

 **REALIZE, PLEASE!**

 **REALIZE, PLEASE!**

 **REALIZE, PLEASE!**

 **REALIZE, PLEASE!**

They all went solid as they brought a camera, signal antennas and a strange looking device.

"Now...I just need to connect this USB Device to the laptop and..." Lance-san puts a USB Device as the screen just appeared to be the screen of the camera. "Yosh! We need to get to the arena and overwatch the duel." Lance-san said as they got out of the infirmary and to the Arena.

"What Uncles." Blair facepalmed.

"At least they'd do anything." Lian pointed out as Blair just nodded.

* * *

 **(Main Duel Arena)**

 _"Will the remaining participants of the Disciplinary Tag Duel step forward?" Crowler asked. Jaden and Syrus were seen to be walking towards the platform._

 _"Alright, Sy. Let's do this for Liam." Jaden said._

 _"Right." Syrus nodded as they got to the field._

 _"And now, without further a do, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists..." Crowler announced. Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese Robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They got a strange marking on their forehead. Mike, Sabine, Bastion, Chumley, Chazz, Zane who still had stoic looks and Chancellor Shepherd watched in astonishment as they flipped over Jaden and Syrus and landed on the other side._

 _"Who are they?" Jaden and Syrus asked._

 _"The Paradox Brothers!" The duo twins answered._

* * *

 **(Infirmary)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

"I didn't think that Crowler would send the Paradox brothers to do the dirty work." I said. "Not to mention they're rhymings. It's simply so...weird...that's the term I think." I said as the others looked in confusion.

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"The Paradox Brothers...the two tag Duelists that aren't going easy on tag-duels." I clarified. "They simply destroy their opponents...sometimes literally." I said.

* * *

 **(Main Duel Arena)**

 _"Salutations, you fools." The one in orange greeted._

 _"Hope you are ready to duel." The green one added with a rhyme._

 _"Uh, I never heard of these guys." Jaden said amused by the greeting._

 _"Me neither." Syrus agreed. "Maybe this duel won't be so bad after all."_

 _"Perhaps, since they haven't duel in ages." Crowler introdued. "They have only lost one tag duel and that one to be them was Joey Wheeler and the King of Games himself."_

 _"No way." Syrus gasped in the revelation. "They fought Yugi Moto?" The Paradox twins grinned at this._

 _"What I've heard is that they're litterally the best...well usually...tag duelists in the world...Well at least they're number three. Or four if Jay and Sy wins this." Mike commented._

 _"This is hardly fair." Sabine added._

 _"I think that's Crowler's point." Bastion said._

 _"Good point." Sabine replied._

 _"Hey Chumley." Chazz called out. "Looks like there are going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."_

 _"Not lishus." Chumley groaned as Zane was stoic as he looked at the opponents._

 _"Duelists, prepare to battle!" Everyone did as said. "The rules of this are quite simple. Each team will have 8000 points, rather than having 4000 to each players separately. Also there is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice and no sharing of cards that aren't already in the play. You can however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Alright then, duel!" Crowler said as he leaped off the stage._

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Syrus/Jaden:** 8000

 **Para/Dox:** 8000

 _"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted as the duelists drew their starting hands. He looked at Syrus, who nodded._

 _"Here I come!" Syrus declared as he drew a card. "First I summon...Gyroid in ATK Mode!" A cartoonish Helicopter appeared(4/ATK:1000/DEF:1000)._

 _"You must be joking! I'm surprised that thing even has an ATK Mode. This on the other hand." Para drew his sixth card. "Jirai Gumo!" A giant overgrown spider appeared as it roared(4/ATK:2200/DEF:100)._

 _"What? An overgrown bug? That's nothing that my Deck can't squash." Jaden drew his sixth card. "Elemental Burstinatrix in DEF Mode!" The Feminime Elemental Hero appeared as she kneeled on a reversed card on Jaden's side(4/ATK:1200/DEF:800)._

 _"The best defense is a good offense." Dox said as he started his turn. "Kaiser Seahorse ATK Mode!" A giant aquatic humanoid creature with purple armor and light blue fins and highlights appeared as he had a purple shield with dark blue covers on his left hand and a two-sided golden spear on the other(4/ATK:170/DEF:1650). "I choose to play a spell card from my hand. Tribute Doll!" A card with the picture of a silver warrior with glowing pink eyes along with needles appeared. "To activate it I must sacrifice one Monster from outside of the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his." Para just nodded as Dox continues. "Farewell Jirai Gumo." Dark purple vines appeared as it wrapped around Jirai Gumo, as the giant spider just roared in vain as it exploded to pixels. "Now I am allowed to summon a level 7 Monster this turn and I choose to summon Kazejin!" Wind started to build up as Jaden and Syrus had to block their eyes, because of it. As a figure appear, the figure was a green ball with golden highlights as it has a pair of gigantic arms. by the sides(7/ATK:2400/DEF:2200)._

 _"Do you actually think this game?" Para taunted._

 _"You're losers, you're jokes in other words you're lame." Dox added._

 _"And if they think this is starting to get grueling."_

 _"Wait till I draw and give them a true schooling. I play Dark Designator! This powerful Spell Card allows me to call out any Monster that I can think of and if it's anywhere in my brother's Deck, it's added immediately to his hand." Syrus gasped as Dox got into a thinking position. "Now let me see here, Sanga of the Thunder!" Para laughed as he replied._

 _"Well what do you know? It's right here ready to tear them asanda." He said rhyming as he added the Monster to his hand._

* * *

 **(Liam's POV)**

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Dan: The heck did you do that for!?)**

 **(A/N: It's the same battle scene and the readers don't want the same thing, but it will be different in the near ending)**

 **(Dan: Pfft! Fine then! Continue the reel!*Twirling his finger around*)**

I was just looking at the screen as Syrus and Jaden were in a complete disadvantage. I mean...they're at 200, while Paradox are at 3500. I need to get there!

"Oh snap! I need to get to the Arena." I stated as Alexis and Blair looked in disbelief.

"What!?" Blair and Alexis asked as I got my coat as I was being held back by the girls.

"You're still in pain!" Alexis protested.

"And your leg can't help you walk even with our help!" Blair added.

"I need to support him." I stated.

"But how will you walk there?" Blair asked.

"Only if I get to scan this." I brought the heal ring as I just grimaced. "Only if-"

 _"Make it quick! Your friends need you there. I lift the ban up for this. The feeling around them are really nice to let you know."_ My father said as my ring just glowed as the green was glowing faintly as I scanned it.

 **RECOVER! PLEASE!**

The wounds were covered in green magic circles as I opened the bandages to see that they're almost completely healed, well the leg's still hurts and can't help me walk just yet.

"Thanks Dad!" I thanked as he just smiled and disappeared. "Now let's go! But first...I still need to get off this fuckin gown." I complained as Blair and Alexis got out of the room.

* * *

 **(Back in the Arena)**

 **Syrus/Jaden:** 200

 **Para/Dox:** 3500

 _"I can't believe we're going to lose." Syrus said as a giant warrior with a large mask that reaches to the back of him was facing them. The Warrior had arachnid legs as well as an axe on the right hand along with a red sleeveless shirt._

 _"Don't worry Sy! We're going to win this with the card you got from Liam." Jaden assured._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _As we were in Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's dorm, we see Chumley on the top on the bunk bed, Pharaoh on the ceiling beam and Jaden and Syrus were at the floor scattering their cards as Syrus took a card._

 _"Oh man...This will change everything!" Syrus cheered at the card he drew._

 _"You think so? Hey what about that package you got?" Jaden asked as Syrus looked to his blazer to see an aluminum wrapped package._

 _"Oh yeah, it's from Liam. Wonder what it is." Syrus wondered as he opened the package to reveal three hooded silhouettes walking the opposite way of the setting sun. Hunter Rider's Climaticly Late Backup. "Oh man! This card will turn all the tides!" Syrus gasped as Jaden just went to his side._

 _"Oh man! Hey, Sy? Can I have it?" Jaden asked as Syrus blinked at him._

 _"This is Liam's package for me!" He panicked as they both were just arguing about it._

 **(Flashback End!)**

* * *

 **(Arena)**

 _"Right! But what if I don't get it." He murmered as the door of the arena opened to reveal Liam, Lian, Blair and Alexis._

 _"Don't give up, Sy!" A voice shouted as everyone looked to the entrance as Liam was standing...well almost standing, with his Trench-Coat on along with a black shirt with a burning Ceratosaurus's head on fire with Lian holding his shoulder as Alexis and Blair were by their sides._

* * *

 **(Liam's POV)**

I just blinked as everyone was gaping at me, well...I just ignored it, because none of it matters right now. "Don't give up till the end! One card you draw can change the tides!" I encouraged as Syrus's face was changed from a worried to a determined one.

"Right!" Syrus shouted as he drew the card. "Get ready! Because I'm calling in **FINAL TURN!** "

"Copycat." I smirked at him as he played a Spell Card.

"More like it rubbed off." Alexis replied.

"Possibly." I said.

"I activate the Spell Card, Hunter Rider's Climaticly Late Backup! This allows me to choose three Monsters with Hunter Riders in their name, also in their final forms not from my Deck, but from a friend! And I choose Cryo, Dark Cryo and Cerato from Liam's Deck!" He announced as I just grabbed a card as I split it into three cards as they glowed and went to his hands as he summoned them. As of in cue, we went to the sides as the door just blew up. No, it literally blew up! As three silhouettes appeared as they walked up to the field as they were my father, Kenwood and Dan-san walking.

 _"Henshin."_ They said as they scanned/inserted their rings/card.

 **HUNTER RIDE: CERATO!**

 **CRYO/ DARK CRYO! BAHAMUT! FREEZE! FREEZE! FREEZE FREEZE FREEZE!**

They donned their armor with Dad and Kenwood on their Bahamut Style as Kenwood's just has darker colored Trench-coat than my father that's why every dark selves of Kamen Riders only has darker paint jobs, well as Dan-san just took out his device.

 **KUUGA!**

 **AGITO!**

 **RYUKI!**

 **FAIZ!**

 **BLADE!**

 **HIBIKI!**

 **KABUTO!**

 **DEN-O!**

 **KIVA!**

 **DECADE!**

 **W!**

 **OOO!**

 **FOURZE!**

 **WIZARD!**

 **GAIM!**

 **DRIVE!**

 **GHOST!**

 **EX-AID!**

 **FINAL KAMEN RIDE: C-C-C-C-CERATO!**

His trench-coat turned to his HR Cerato-KR Complete as he took the buckle and put it by the side as he replaced it with the device as he took another device.

 **CRYO!**

 **CERATO!**

 **DILOPHO!**

 **MONOLOPHO!**

 **ALLO!**

 **GIGANOTO!**

 **MEGALO!**

 **YANGCHUANO!**

 **CHARCARODONTO!**

 **FINAL HUNTER RIDE: C-C-C-C-CERATO!**

His whole Trench-coat was given a few more orange markings as the heads of the Bold Texted said Dinosaur Skull embedded themselves at the left shoulder guard. He just placed the device at his right side as another card flew out and made his left hand-guard as it changed from silver to gold(12/ATK:4500/DEF:3000).

 _"What up kiddo? Liam just asked us to aid you here. Now, let's give em hell!"_ Dan-san declared as he got his card and inserted it.

 **ATTACK RIDE: CERATLEAVER!**

The Ceratleaver appeared as it was set ablazed as it became more longer and has more fiery details on it.

Hunter Rider Cryo-Cryo Bahamut Style(8/ATK:3600/DEF:3000)

Hunter Rider Dark Cryo-Dark Cryo Bahamut Style(8/ATK:3600/DEF:3300)

Hunter Rider Cerato-Full Complete Form(12/ATK:4000/DEF:3000)

"Now I activate Dark Cryo's Fire Ability! Once per turn he can add half of Dark Guardian's ATK Points to his!" Syrus announced as Kenwood just took another ring.

 **DARK NOVA! BAHAMUT! BOU! BOU! BOU BOU BOU!**

A dark red magic circle appeared as his whole suit was sent on burning with dark flames as they disappeared, Kenwood was in his Dark Nova Bahamut Style(8/ATK:3600-5500/DEF:3300).

"Now I'll have Dark Cryo attack your Dark Guardian!" Syrus announced as he pointed at the Dark Guardian. Kenwood just smirked as he scanned a ring.

 **CONNECT! NOW!**

He took out his Scythe, the deadly Scythe he had before except it was given more of a...blood red color as he just twirled it and took off to the skies. _"BLOODY SYCTHE SLICE!"_

He announced as he twirled it and slashed it with the latter still standing in pain.

 **Syrus/Jaden:** 200

 **Para/Dox:** 1800

"Now I'll play the Spell Card, Rider Tag Attack that I borrowed from my friend to fuse Cryo's and Cerato's ATK Points!" Syrus declared as Dan-san and Dad just exchanged looks and nodded at each other as Dan-san took out his C-Touch as he pressed a button.

"7600!?" The Paradox brothers exclaimed.

Hunter Rider Cryo(8/ATK:3600-7600/DEF:3000)

 **BLADE!**

 **KAMEN RIDE!**

 **KING!**

Blade in King form then appeared as he copied Dan-san's movements as Dan-san inserted a card.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-B-BLADE!**

Dad just got his swords as he scanned the rings.

 **CRYO! SLICING STRIKES! BRR BRR BRR!**

 **NOVA! SLICING STRIKES! HII HII HII!**

They just readied their swords as the Royal Straight Flush holograms appeared as they readied theirselves as the blades were burning/freezing. _"QUAD BURNING FROSTBITE!"_ My Dad and uncle announced.

They just slashed through it as my Father slashed both of his swords at the Dark Guardian as the slashes they projected were growing bigger and bigger as they left four slash marks on them with the Life Points going down.

 **Syrus/Jaden:** 200

 **Para/Dox:** 0

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

The whole holograms disappeared except for the Hunter Riders as Blade just disappeared through a blink of barcodes as they just faced Syrus, who was cowering in fear. They just smiled and de-henshined as they just gave him a thumbs-up. I was walking...while being helped by Lian to the stage as my relatives just looked at me as four peculiar men walked down the stairs as they greeted us.

"So, how was being solid again, uncles?" I asked as they just shrugged.

"Well...a bit worst." Lance-san admitted as they just noticed Chancellor Shepherd. "Hey Sheppy!"

"Lance?" He asked as he just hugged Lance.

"You're being too fat right here. Take a diet sometimes." Lance-san suggested as he took a book and tea out of nowhere.

"And he does it again." Ren-san complained as Run-san and Gen-san snickered.

"Well...Adios amigo." They said as they disappeared. My father, Dan-san and Kenwood just shrugged as they disappeared.

"Well...is it always like that with your family?" Syrus asked.

"Yep." I simply answered. "And looks like you're going to be staying!"

"Totally lishus!" Chumley shouted as he hugged Syrus and Jaden.

"Well...at least you're not thinking about grilled cheese." I commented.

"I believe I still need to make Grilled Cheese in a steak, don't I?" Dan-san appeared as he was already solid. "Alright this night's dinner is on me! With any food on the menu!" He said as he twirled out a pan out of nowhere.

"Really? Totally Lishus!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Well you still need to teach me how to make something out of thin air." I pointed out as the others laughed.

"Maybe one day. Your previous generations are quite wizards." Dan-san joked as we burst out laughing.

"Hey Liam!" Sabine, Mike and Bastion came down.

"Why are you out of your bed?" Mike asked.

"Someone...decides to lift the ban for one particular ring." I said as I took out the Heal Ring. "And it still works...Bastion, why is your neck red?" I asked as Sabine just chuckles nervously.

"Don't tell me you go full on Nelson around his neck." I deadpanned as she just nodded.

"Ara ara...Sabine's still on that one?" A familiar voice called out as I saw...a familiar girl with the figure that almost...well almost rivaled Alexis. She had long silvery-blond hair that reaches to her waist as she had deep blue eyes and wore the Obelisk Blue Uniform.

"EH!? SHARON-SEMPAI!?" I gawked as Mike just looked at her, slack-jawed.

"Since when did you stayed here?" Sabine asked.

"Well...since this semester, Sabine-chan...is something on my face?" She asked as a little lanky girl...well let's just say that she's at least one year younger than me. She had long hair orange hair that's was put around her shoulder and leaf-green eyes. And a guy...well he's one year older than me to say at least. He got spiky black hair with grey highlights as his eyes...were...silver, they both wore Obelisk Blue Uniforms. As I think I remember that would be...Lucy and Josh!?

"EH!?" I just gawked. "I think I need to lie down."

"Great!" Blair shouted. "Now we just need Greg and James-san to complete the gang."

"I think you jinxed us." Lian pointed out as two guys were walking towards us. One had messy amber-yellow hair and Dark green eyes. The other had dark blue hair that was classic crew styled along with Crimson Red eyes. They both...wear Obelisk Blue Uniforms. These were James and Greg and their style James had the amber yellow hair and Greg has the Dark Blue hair, if you're confused.

"Hey! Lian!" Greg called out as he waved.

"I think I need to pass out." I said as I just twirled and fell. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Nope." Lian answered as the others just laughed.

"Am I not in the Sub-Conscious, Uncle?" Dan-san just shook his head. "Then I need to pass out for a while."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Lian said as he helped me got up.

"Well the gang's back together!" Blair stated as Jaden and Syrus looked confused.

"Who are these guys?" Jaden asked.

"The gang back in the Parlour." I answered as simple as possible. "The blonde is Sharon-sempai, the redhead is Lucy, the black guy is Josh, the amber-yellow is James, the dark blunette is Greg." I added.

"Ohh...It's nice to meet ya." Jaden said as he offered a hand.

"Well well Liam-chan, you made some friends." Sharon-sempai said as she shook Jaden's hand.

"Yes, Sempai." I sighed as the others chuckled as I just cringed in pain. "And I'm still in pain, great."

"Let's get you back in bed." Lian suggested.

"Nah...I'll be fine, if Dad here lifts the ban." As my father appeared shaking his head.

 _"You really need to go to the hospital."_ He mused.

Jaden just looked at the Paradox brothers as he just remembered something. "Oh yeah, dueling you two was a real honor and if you ever want a rematch." He winked at them. "Just holler."

"Well said, Jaden." The Chancellor said. "I'm sure it'll be better written."

"Huh?" Jaden said as he almost fell anime style.

"That's right, I'd like a five page report. I like to read all about what you learned by dueling the Brothers. And how it helped you realized tresspassing into the abandoned dorm was wrong." Chancellor Shepherd said as Dad and Lance-san appeared as they were facepalming their faces.

 _"You're still torturing the students, we still see."_ My father sighed with a sweatdrop.

 _"And torturing with written reports..."_ Lance-san added as he drink his cup of tea.

"Dan-san...You still need to teach me how to make things out of thin air." I whispered as the said uncle sweatdropped.

"Nah that will take five years of practice." He sweatdropped, while I sighed.

"Talk about a bummer." Jaden slumped down.

"How about ten pages then? And single spaced too, for Liam...I suggest no dueling for a week." Chancellor Shepherd said as he walked away.

"I'll make sure that Jaden does it." Banner said, while holding Pharaoh, who meowed as Crowler ran frightened.

"How can I write ten pages!? I haven't even read that much!" Jaden whined as Syrus just glanced at Zane as he walked away.

"And...I think I need something else to do." I commented as the gang just laughed at me. "Hmm? Is there something funny?"

"Nope." Lian answered as we looked at the others.

"I don't understand what's funny." I wondered out loud.

"Ten whole pages. That's practically-!"

"Jaden." Syrus groaned as Jaden suddenly almost trips.

"My life...is so over." Jaden whined as he sighed. "I don't even know how to spell Paradox Brothers."

"At least he knows how to say it." I pointed out as we laughed. "Hahahaha...what's so funny anyway?"

"Yep, still same old Liam." Greg said as he wiped a tear of laughter.

"I still need to know what's funny!" I shouted as the others shook their heads as I just noticed the audience clapping for Jaden and Syrus. "Well...I still need to know how I didn't see you guys around here."

"Well...I don't know that part either." James shrugged.

"God dammit, I still need to get dinner set up once again." I sighed as I got out of my twin's help as I just walked normally. "Hey...Actually the leg healed...That's a surprise." I said as a familiar blue dinosaur was next to me.

 **"Yeah...How strange..."** Cryo said as I just glanced at him and looked at the wound...as the others were just confused, well except Dan-san, my uncle and father.

"What? Just because a chibi cryolophosaurus is here doesn't mean that I should be surprised." I said as the others facepalm. "I don't get it, do you Cryo?"

 **"Not a bit."** He shook his head in disknowledge.

"Meh..." I said as I just looked at the others and finally shook it off. "Cryo go to the UnderWorld please."

 **"Right. Bye boss."** He said as he just disappeared through a blue magic circle.

"Meh, are we not going for the buffet?" I asked bluntly as Dan-san just shook his head.

"Meh...The others are still processing the information of a living chibi dinosaur." He shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right, Dan-san...well...for once you are right." I replied as my dad and uncle just snickered.

 _"What the kid said Dan, hehehe."_ Lance-san snickered as he sipped his tea.

 _"Yeah...like father like son."_ My dad added.

"Hello~. Earth to gang. Earth to gang...Well might as well just leave them." I said as I was bonked. "ITAI!"

"Liam-san ono BAKA!" Blair pouted as I just hold the place, where I've been bonked.

"Oi oi...that's your fault for thinking I was insane!" I retorted as she just...kicked me in the...precious jewels..."Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow." I continued to repeat as I hold the place as Alexis just pinched my ear. "Oh come on! Why am I the victim here!?" I demanded as the others just laughed at the sight, as I only can sigh at this point.

* * *

 **As of now...DONE! HOLY MOTHER OF EFFING BRUH!**

 **Dan: The heck!? What the-!?**

 **Lance: Why did you say bruh?**

 **Well...It's flippin school day! If you guys don't get the memo. We're in the third grade of stuff! Plus...We're going to another school...well not moving out of town, but you get what I mean.**

 **Dan: Oh...That's the worst part of life.*Grimacing***

 **Lance: Well...at least new friends...**

 **We're in the middle of a flippin Bully school!**

 **Dan: And that too.**

 **Alright...Hello guys! Like the new introductions of the new OCs? And hell there's no one trying to PM us or stuff.**

 **Dan: They don't trust you.**

 **Lance: Shut the hell up! We still need to get things on the road.**

 **Right right...See ya next Ride!**


	9. Equation For Success!

**Hello Again! Today I'-**

 **Dan: *Elbows Ken* Ehem...**

 **Uhhh...We! I mean We! Are going to present a new Chapter of DR GX!**

 **Dan: Great!**

 **So sorry for the late update.**

 **Dan: We sorta got a...sickness altogether.**

 **Wonder how that happen.**

 **Dan: Eh. Think sharing a room is a bad thing?**

 **Nah.**

 **Dan: Then we'll stick to the old style bunks.**

 **And we're going to add more of the God'Z Deck's cards...since I missed a few.**

 **Dan: A few? Let's see what we don't have in the God'Z Deck...Godzilla(1973, 2003, 2014, Shin), Moguera 1994, Star Falcon, Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Orga, Gigan...the blue one not the lame jackass looking one and also its forms(Normal, Upgrade), Mechagodzilla 1975, Kamacuras, Kamoebas, Kumonga...I think that's all...PM us if there's something else missing.**

 **Alright! So...I think we're going to have to improvise instead of...well...change last chapter.**

 **Dan: Yep!**

 ***Plays Godzilla 12 Garuda Attacks-Godzilla Dakaiju Battle Royale***

 **Dan: Seriously? -_-**

 **It's catchy! So also for the...extra announcement...I think we forgot to mention something...**

 **Dan: Eeyup! The Forums that I gave out were supposed to be for the tournament of the Academies.**

* * *

 **Singles Duel Form:**

* * *

 **Duelist:**

 **Name[Obviously]:**

 **Age[Way too obvious]:**

 **Gender[Duh...]:**

 **Academy[Eh.]: South or East**

 **Appearance along with Personality:**

 **Type of Deck[OC or not]:**

* * *

 **Tag Team Duel Form:**

* * *

 **Duelist #1:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Academy: North, South or East**

 **Appearance and Personality:**

 **Deck:**

* * *

 **Duelist #2:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Academy: Like one from above**

 **Appearance and Personality:**

 **Deck:**

* * *

 **Don't you think we're most likely looked like were stealing Kamen Rider GX?**

 **Dan: Nope! If you see, I got out OUR OCs with Dark Primary Riders joining us.**

 **Yeah...But it's not so...different.**

 **Dan: We got Godzilla in this thing! They don't!**

 **Stop it.**

 **Dan: Fine...We still got Kaijus! TEAM RWBY! Plus RWBY is not ours, even if we wished along with Godzilla belongsing to Toho and Gamera...belongs to their respective owner along with Kamen Rider Dragon Knight with theirs. With one more additional information...We still got our Self-Inserts in here.**

 **True...We also got more...OCs...We still need help with the OCs for the tourney we'll have in future chapters. Plus to the most important question: Where's Lance?**

 **Dan: Ehehehehe...**

 ***Eying Dan suscpiciously* Dan...Did you torture him?**

 **Dan: *Goes to Ken's ear* Rachel happened.**

 ***Paled* Snap...**

 **Dan: Even though she's an OC...she seems real in the fanfic...**

 **Yeah...Lolz onto the Disclaimer!**

 **Lance: *Off-screen* HELP!**

 ***Facepalm along with Dan* That's going to hurt.**

 **Disclaimer: God90zilla does not own Kamen Riders or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Probably owns a few elements, except the songs...maybe a few new cards...and some OC Riders...Anyways onto the show!**

 **Reviews: 1**

 ***After a while reading the comment***

 **...I think this guy doesn't like the fic.**

 **Dan: Ya think?**

 **Eh. This is just a fanfic, but we're still trying to make it as puuuurfect as possible.**

 **Dan: Nothing in the world is perfect except for God.**

 **Good point, eh. We're still continuing this! For...Eh.**

 **Dan: It's still so insulting! *Crying anime tears***

 **Lance: *Breathing heavily while walking towards Ken and Dan* I've got worst...insults before.**

 **Really?**

 **Lance: *Points towards over twenty stacks of papers* Yep.**

 **I pity your insulting life.**

 **Lance: Thank you.**

 **Rachel: LANCE!**

 **Lance: *Pales* Crap, gotta run! *Runs away***

 **Rachel: GET BACK HERE! *Runs after Lance***

 **Eh. To the Fic!**

 **Dan: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?**

* * *

 **Ep 9: Equation For Success! God'Z Deck Attacks![A/N: Garuda Attacks LOLZ]**

* * *

 ** _(LAST CHAPTER!)_**

The scene shows a black screen.

 **(An old enemy emerges...)**

The screen shows the events of last chapter.

 _"Titanus."_

We see Liam growling at the bald man.

 **(The Duel Of Fate...)**

 _"You're just delaying the inevitable, boy!"_

Titanus, the former Heisei Rare Hunter that has dueled Ken shouted over to Liam, who was staggering to stand.

 **(The New Deck of Hope...)**

 _"God'Z Deck..."_

The Deck of cards that was sealed inside a clear blue box was finally opened after the Departure of Omega Cryo...Ken Cryo, the man who once fought against the Shadow Gamers...along with his other guild members, Dan Cerato, Lance Dilopho, Ian Monolopho, Ren Allo, Run Fragilis, Sen Gigano, Genesis Megalo, Zane Yangchuano, Han Carcharadont, Mia Cryo, Dawn Cerato, Rachel Dilopho, Frey Mono, Sora Allo, Rei Gigano, Asuna Hitagi, Kaname Hinori, Makise Saber...and others that quit before they disappeared.

 **(Finding more Pieces to the puzzle...)**

 _"So these are my uncles?"_

The four men that were looking below them as Liam just looked in awe, as the men just cracked a smile on them at the boy. As they removed their robes to reveal themselves.

 **(The Boost to surpass the Limits...)**

 _"I'll play the Trump Card of GOD'Z DECK to change my whole deck!"_

The hand that marks the Devil's hand...the left hand of God...Grim Reaper's markings...The Deck flew out of the mark as it created a vortex around Liam as his left eye began to twitch into red with every card passing his face.

 **(The Nigthmare will begin...Ready or not...He'll come...The Lord of Darkness...The Monster that will make everyone suffer...Duel Academy has to prepare themselves for the inevitable...for this...is only the beginning.)** A silhouetted figure was seen above them as he just seemed to smirk at the sight.

* * *

 **(The scene shatters apart as Liam rides his Nissan GT-R BNR 34 out of the screen)**

 **[People that don't have courage will not get pass the trials.]** The sound of Ken was heard as the screen turns white showing a green field with Primary, Secondary, Primary Dark and Female Riders, Hunter Riders with Huntress Riders and Kaijins on each side as a white glow appeared as the Riders turned into cards.

 **[People with strength may be tough, but the toughest are the ones that has the strategy to win!]** Dan's voice shouted as the cards were scattered around the field...only thirteen were seen after the light disappeared.

 **[People may be fragile, but with friends...we would be able to withstand the pressure given.]** Lance's voice was heard as he took a sip of tea. A boy that was no more than 17 was at the field looking around as he wore a grey hooded-trench coat, a black shirt with a blue dragon's head embedded on it, a pair of grey pants, a pair of blue sneakers. The boy himself had messy brown hair along with blue eyes and pale skin as he noticed the cards as he picked them up. He just widen his eyes as thirteen figures looked at him. Smiling. He could only nod as the screen shattered once again.

 **(Cue: Song: Journey Through the Decade by Gackt[Musical with Narration])**

 **{Kamen raidā to hantāraidā no tamashī o daku dekki o motsu shōnen...}  
[A Young boy with the Deck that holds the souls of Kamen Riders and Hunter Riders...] **The music begins as a card vortex was seen in the black background as they revealed to be the Kamen Riders in their Iconic Pose. Ranging from Kuuga to Ex-Aid...as well as the Hunter Riders shouldering their weapons. Cryo shouldering a Scythe, Cerato the Ceratleaver, Dilopho the bladed bow, Monolopho the dual katanas, Giganoto the axe, Allo his gunblade, Mega his Dragon-hilted sword, Yangchuano his glaive, Carcharadonto his lovable broadsword.

 **{Karera wa onaji mokuhyō o kyōyū shite imasu...Jinrui o kiken kara mamoru...}  
[They both share the same objectives...Protecting Mankind from the Dangers...]  
**The card vortex then stopped as a hand just swooped the cards as he held them as he put them into one stack as the hand's owner revealed to be Liam, who has a sad face as a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning towards the owner, he saw his father smiling at him.

 **{Pakkude wa, otokonoko wa unmei o kimeru tame ni shiren o tabi shimasu...}  
[With the pack, the boy journeys through the trials to decide his fate...] **  
Liam just smiled at his father as he then faces the helicopter that will take him to the Duel Academy as he saw students getting in as he walked to the helicopter.

 **[Song Begins]**

 **(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** We see Liam as he was putting on his Obelisk Blue Trench-coat as he was walking towards the kitchen to see Lian, who was cooking some omelet and sausages.

 **(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** The scene changes as Liam and Lian were on the table eating breakfast as they went to the class. The whole area seems to be so loud as Liam met Jaden, Syrus and Chumley at the Room just waving at him.

 **(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The scene changes as we now see Liam and Alexis at the field at nighttime as they were lying down and looked at the stars as Liam pointed towards the sky as Alexis just smiled at him.

 **(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** The scene changes as Liam was facing a man with pale skin, long black hair that was put in a ponytail, his eyes being covered in bangs, wearing a black robe with a Bony Duel Disk as he had the Dark Secondary Riders and Kaijins behind him. While Liam has the Primary Riders and Hunter Riders behind him as they stared at each other.

 **(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** The scene shatters as it revealed a white scene as Liam was levitated by an arcane force as Godzilla 1962, 1964, 1994, Final Wars, Burning, 2000, 2001 staring at him as Kiryu with Godzilla 1954's silhuoette over it appeared on Liam's left as Rodan and Anguirus besides him too. At Liam's right side were Battra, the Ghidorahs, Super MechaGodzilla, Bagan, Zilla, Baragon, Titanosaurus, SpaceGodzilla, Biollante, Destoroyah, Varan, Gorosaurus, Manda & Gotengo. They all just roared as the screen shatters.

 **(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Liam was seen to be at the docks as he turned to see Lian, Blair, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Atticus, Bastion, the whole gang was there as Liam just smiled and walked up to them.

 **(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveller~s)** The whole screen turns black as Liam was standing on an unknown platform as a blue Cryolophosaurus, red Novaraptor, greyish-green Velociraptor and Yellow Guanlong were looking at him as they were about five metres tall and ten metres long as a figure that was covered in black cloak appeared above them as the figure had a hood as it only showed a skull lower part as it held a Scythe in one hand and chuckled darkly as a mechanical dragon appeared as it looked identical to WizarDragon, except for its blue gems replacing the red gems WizarDragon has as its eyes were bright blue and has a greyish-black mechanical body.

 **(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** The screen for once disappeared through a resonance as Liam was seen to be holding out a photo of him, Lian, a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, ponytailed brown hair, a woman with the same features as the previous and Ken on it as they were just smiling. Liam then lets a tear fell through his cheek as a hand held his shoulder as Liam turned to see Alexis smiling softly at him as Liam just wiped the tear off and smiled.

 **(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** The screen then brightens out as we see Lian with the Dark Primary Riders facing off silhouettes that represents his foes in the past as he felt a tug and turned to see Blair, who was just smiling at him. With response Lian smiled back as he hugs Blair and looks at the sky.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** The whole scene turns to white as Ken was seen arms crossed and levitated by an unknown force as Dan and Lance appeared by the sides as a silhouette of a humanoid Dragon with green eyes, a Hydra with flaring red eyes and a chinese dragon with shining golden eyes appeared from the screen as they got to the back of the three Hunters as the Humanoid Dragon was behind Ken, Hydra behind Dan and the Chinese Dragon behind Lance as they looked at Liam as the scene shattered.

 **(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** The scene then reveals as Liam on a bluish-green Honda Rebel 500 with a helmet on him as Alexis was at his back holding onto him as the screen blackens out to reveal the title of the story( ** _Duel Rider GX_** ) as the Kamen Riders were at their pose as the Hunter Riders were shouldering their weapons in front of them.

 **(Song End with Full Instrumental Ending)**

* * *

 **(A Week Later)**

 **(Liam and Lian's Dorm)**

"Well...I should be impressed." I said as I saw the room extended even more and had a...personal...jacuuzi in it. "I didn't know that you can upgrade the room Dad."

 _"Ask your uncle...He always does this kind of stuff."_ He sighed.

"Meh..." I shrugged as Dan-san was...having a workshop and he was also writing all over it? "So...Tou-san..."

 _"You finally used that word!"_ He said with a bit joy in his tone. _"Never thought that you would use it."_

"Al...right...so does Dan-san...always plan things out?" I asked as he nodded.

 _"Yep..."_ He simply answered as Tsukasa appeared.

 _"So...what did I miss?"_ He asked as me and Dad were unimpressed.

"Where have you been!?" I asked as he just shrugged.

 _"Definitely not trying to get a picture of you and your date."_ He said as I just narrowed.

"Tsukasa...Gimme that camera!" I shouted as I lunged at him and went through him. "OOF!"

 _"Hahahahaha! Never thought that being a spirit can be this hilarious!"_ Tsukasa laughed as Dad just took his camera and puts it in a safe and spins the lock. _"HEY! What's that for!?"_

 _"You need to be taught about snitchin Tsukasa."_ My father sighed as the safe disappeared. _"Don't worry about the camera. It's going to turn out in two days...If you'd learn anything."_

"Thanks Dad."

 _"No problem...except...make sure that you two are going to marry each other."_ He winked.

"Tou-san! We're still...new to this bit." I argued as he chuckled.

 _"Sure sure...reminds me of how Dan dated Dawn every week."_ He commented as I just blush harder.

 _"What do you know? The father is teasing the son."_ Tsukasa laughed as I just sighed at this moment.

 _"Enough of teasing your son, Ken."_ A man with dark blue robes and wooden japanese sandals appeared as he had tanned skin and kinda...tidy black hair.

 _"Fine then Hitoshi-san."_ Dad complained as he just sat on my computer chair as Lian was still making breakfast for us.

"Hey Liam! Need some help!" Lian shouted from the kitchen as I just shook my head.

"Masters still need help." I sighed as I went to the kitchen.

* * *

 **(At the Classroom)**

 **(After the Baseball Practice for Ra and Slifer)**

I was just at the Obelisk seat along with Lian, Blair and Alexis as I was just waiting for Bastion since...well I saw him talking to Crowler just now.

"Think he'll be long?" I asked as Lian just raised his hands, signalling an 'I don't know.' "Great."

"It shouldn't be that bad Liam-san." Blair assured as I sighed.

"Hope not." I just sit as Chuzz entered the classroom and sat down towards his well...I should say this... _Former_ Seat. "Great it's the Snobton."

"Yep." Blair agreed as Lian just rolled his eyes.

"It's good to be at the top. Yo, foot rub and an ice tea, pronto!" He commanded with a finger snap.

"Get it yourself!" An Obelisk snapped.

"What did you say?" Chuzz asked. "Go on, say it again; I don't think I heard you."

"Chazz, what are you doing?" Another Obelisk asked, walking up to him.

"What does it look I'm doing?" Chuzz asked rhetorically. "I'm sitting in my seat."

"That's not your seat anymore." The Obelisk informed him.

"You idiot, this seat is mine, I even have a name tag right..." As he looked at where his former name tag used to be as his eyes just bulged as he saw his name tag not there. "What the-!"

"I think you'll find your name tag down there." The Obelisk pointed out to a seat towards the bottom near the Ra Yellow.

"No way, this has to be some mistake! The next King of Games shouldn't sit with the third-rate no-names!" As the door opened to reveal Crowler with a shiner at his left eye from being hit by a ball...I think it was a ball anyways. "Dr. Crowler, what's the meaning of this!? I don't deserve to sit with the losers!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Chazz." Crowler started. "After all, it was Liam, who beat you even with the rare cards, you have. That's why tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two switch dorms!"

Chuzz just gasped at the mess, he was in. "You mean...I'd become a Ra Reject!?"

'Gee...shouting out like that is like going from God to Demi-God.' I thought as I just yawned out of boresome as Lian just bonked my head. "Ow! The heck was that for?"

"No yawning." He scolded as I sighed.

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you pretended to be, Chazz." Crowler mused as he clapped in amusement.

Chuzz just growled in embarrasment as the students laughed, including me, Blair and Alexis. Lian was just stoic as ever. "Lian...no stoic faces in the room."

He just cracked a smile as I grimaced quickly. "Fine...Stoic faces whenever you want."

"Easy to be moved by his smile aren't ya?" Blair teased as I facepalmed.

"Look at his smile, I guarantee that you regret at the smile he makes." I retorted.

"I WON'T BE A RA!"

"Feels like someone is feeling TeRAble(Terrible)." A voice joked as I turned to see Josh and Sharon coming our way as they got into their seats, which were next to us.

"Hey Josh-sempai. Sharon-sempai." I said as they just nodded.

"Ah Sharon-sempai. How is it being with Josh-sempai?" Blair asked as the two just blushed.

"Don't tell me they're a couple." Alexis whispered.

"They're at it a few years ago, Blair and Lian just got in one, one year ago." I told her.

"That's a long time." She commented.

"They're in love since their first duel." I shrugged. "Sides...their parents been allowing it also."

"Wait what?"

"They're...more likely were told to get married with each other because their parents think it might be for the best." I added.

"So they're being forced?"

"I wouldn't say force, since they first dueled...their parents I think suggested them to marry each other for the sake of their companies or something."

"Oh..."

"And you! Mr. Cryo!" Crowler shouted as my father appeared.

 _"What is it?"_ He asked out of boresome.

"Not you, Ken...Your son..." Crowler said sweatdropping as Dad looked at me.

 _"Well...been pleasure to be your father."_ He said as he disappeared.

"Ef you Dad." I grumbled as Alexis, Lian, Blair, Josh-sempai and Sharon-sempai sweatdropped. "Yes sir?"

"I want to speak to you after class."

"O~kay?" I said uncertain in my voice.

* * *

 **(After Class)**

So~...After class...yes it's on the top of the sentence now. Crowler decided to talk to me regarding something. Well...Alexis...is beside me as Crowler just allowed it.

"Well...How can...I help you sir?" I asked.

"Call me Doctor."

"S-Sorry...How can I help you Doctor?"

"Look, I know we aren't really in the best of terms." He started.

 _"Putting it averagely."_ Takumi deadpanned as the Duel Spirits were with me as they weren't visible to Crowler.

 _"And putting his life in line and almost lost his hope."_ Haruto added.

 _"And also tried to hurt him."_ Takeru said.

 _"And not thinking of the consequences with all this I could just put you in jail for hurting a student by endangering him with a Shadow Game."_ Shinnosuke added.

 _"Truly a pathetic trial, which failed ultimately."_ Tsukasa glared.

 _"And almost made Liam lose his smile."_ Yuusuke added.

 _"And if I were real I'm tempted to kick your ass!"_ Momotaros growled.

 _"Calm down Sempai."_ Urataros said.

 _"There's no need to be angry, Momo-noji."_ Kintaros added.

 _"But, isn't Momotaros is always angry, Kuma-chan?"_ Ryuuta asked as all the Riders just mentally facepalmed and nodded at the logic.

"But if there's anything I'm concerned it's that the safety of the students in the Obelisk Dorm." He explained.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"And...for the Duel I pulled on you...I'm deeply s...sss...ssssoorrry...sorry!" He got out as I and Alexis even the Duel Spirits blinked.

 _"Eh?"_ Is all they can get out as we looked in disbelief.

 _"Now's your chance to befriend him!"_ Gentaro cheered.

 _"What is this? Pokemon? Where you get to befriend them?"_ Ian-san asked sweatdropping.

 _"If he is sincere about it, there's no reason to deny it then."_ Philip suggested.

 _"True..."_ Run-san agreed as they got their book in hand.

"Well...You are forgiven Doctor...If you really are sincere about it." I blinked.

"Good, I was...also asked by Miss Fontaine to give you these." He said as he gave out a pack of cards.

"Uhhmm...Thank you?" I blinked as I took the card and opened the package. "These are-?"

"What's the content?" Crowler asked as I just showed it. Godzilla 1973, 2003, 2014, Shin, Moguera 1994, Star Falcon, Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Orga, Gigan(2004, Upgrade), Mechagodzilla 1975, Kamacuras, Kamoebas, Kumonga were the cards I received.

"These aren't the cards from Rare Packs!" He exclaimed as Alexis just looked at them.

"And those are not from the books." Alexis added.

"Well...I think someone here knows." I said as Dad just got up and turned visble to everyone.

 _"Yep...It's the cards for my Deck alright. No doubt about it."_ He acknowledged as he took the cards...took the cards!?

"Uhh...Since when can you hold cards?" I asked as Crowler and Alexis blinked.

 _"Well...I made these cards to be solid whenever I touch them. To put it simple no matter what I am, a ghost, spirit, solid, or anything you can think of. I am still able to hold them. These are after all the manifestation of my soul."_ He said as he just shoved the cards into my chest as a purple crack appeared and closed after he took out his hand. _"There...safe and sound. Also the God'Z Deck can't be used until a few more days."_

"That sucks."

 _"Me and you son."_ He scowled.

"So...How are you Ken?" Crowler asked.

 _"Well...Fine I suppose...What changed Doctor?"_ Dad asked as he took a ring and scanned it.

 **REALIZE, PLEASE!**

He went solid as he took a chair as he sat and crossed his arms and placed the left leg on the right knee as he just looked at Crowler.

"Well...Ever since your son...Well...After he won a Shadow Game." He admitted.

"And I seen you...still hate Slifer and Ra?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...not as much." Crowler added.

"What? Not as much since I got into a relationship with an Obelisk famous model girl, Mia that became my wife?" He asked.

"Well that still scarred some of the Obelisks that time."

"Oh come on! I simply needed to duel them to make them back off! Petty snobs." He scoffed. "Plus Dan and Lance got to duel Obelisks haters to get those idiots away from Dawn and Rachel!"

"Yes yes...I know that we haven't got a mutual relationship."

"Ya think?" Dad asked sarcastically with a hint of deadpan.

"Yes...And for that I...wish some blessings to your son and Miss Rhodes here."

"Say what!?" I and Alexis got out, blushing.

"Well..." Dad just widened his eyes. "Someone wished for a couple a good relationship."

"Yes. And to make up for the last time we...ever met. I'll be giving you this as an apology." Crowler said as he handed out a small device.

"Ah...The device that you confiscated from the start of the Semester. Happy to have this back." Dad said as he took the device. "Can't believe that you still kept this."

"I recently found it."

"Recently? At least you're...getting better at stuff." My dad blinked. "Plus you haven't look inside did you?"

"No, I don't even know what that thing is." Crowler said.

"At least I got something back." He shrugged as he opened the device as...8 chibified Dinosaurs...if my knowledge is right.

 **"OOF!"** They got out as they landed on top of each other, the bottom chibisaurus being all red and has an angry tick mark.

 **"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"** The chibi Turquoise Cryolophosaurus with azure markings shouted in anger and annoyance as he threw the other chibisauruses at the walls, landing on their bodies flat.

"Well...someone is still feisty." Dad mused as the Cryo chibi looked at him.

 **"Hey! It's Ken! How long have we been there?"**

"At least a couple of years...been quiet without you and the others, Cryo." He shrugged.

 **"Finally! We get to piss off that little Dragon Humanoid again!"** The Chibi Cryolophosaurus chirped as he and a Novaraptor, Velociraptor, Guanlong, Deltadromeus, Baryonyx, Dakotaraptor, Metriacanthosaurus, Tyrannotitan got by his side.

 **"Well...I personally thought we're going to be stuck there forever."** The Red Novaraptor with orange markings on his back called Nova sighed.

 **"Yipee! At least we got to tease the Bahamit!"** The Bright green Velociraptor with mint green markings called Lightning chirped.

 **"Bahamut, Lightning-chan...Hmm...ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz..."** We all sweatdropped at the golden Guanlong with brass markings on his back with Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue colored crest called Terra just went to sleep.

 **"Yep, Once a Heavysleeper, always a heavy sleeper."** The Blue-Silver Deltadromeus with a small golden crest called Delta shrugged.

 **"Don't be mean Sempai."** The navy blue Baryonyx with deep blue markings on his back and small aqua spine along its back called Navy easily scolded the Deltadromeus.

 **"Yes Delta-kun, the Guanlong's been...rather sleepy."** The Dark green Metriacanthosaurus with light green markings along his back called Metriacanth added.

 **"Well...to tell you the truth, he's always a fast sleeper...no matter what we do he wouldn't budge, except for that one time we got beaten up by him."** The Onyx Tyrannotitan with black markings on his head and back called Onyx grimaced as the chibis just shivered by the thought.

 **"True."** They all agreed except Terra.

"Well...there are so much dinosaurs in this room." Alexis blinked.

"Oh please...My father never showed them, but showed me this picture." I showed a picture of Dad with the dinosaurs all 7.5 metres tall and 15 metres long.

"Well...at least they're small now." She paled.

"Yep." The chibis then ran and disappeared as they lunged at Dad with their respective colored magic circles.

"Well...with that aside is there anything you want to add Crow?" My Dad asked as Crowler snapped out of his daze.

"No only that. You're free to go." He said as I just smiled.

"Thanks Doc." I said as I and Alexis leaved as Dad just disappeared along with the other Kamen/Hunter Riders.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

I was just at the cafeteria as I and Lian...made a...well...It's kinda embarrassing really...and we'll be hated by the other Obelisks Oddballs...but we managed to make a private area...yes you heard me...a private area that Miss Fontaine gave us...it's a gift of apology from Crowler...Yeah I know that this may be too much, but it's Crowler's idea! Don't blame me.

"Right...Still wonder how we get a personal spaced private area for dining." I blinked as I was sitting with Lian, Blair, Alexis, well the whole gang...This is really uncomfortable.

"Hey Liam." Lian whispered.

"What?"

"I'm feeling much like minced meat and being stalked by predators." He informed.

"Huh?" I looked at the other tables as girls were eying Lian as I gestured Blair to give out the Death glare as she did do it to the other girls...the other girls were so pale...they were like a sheet of paper.

"How do you feel?"

"Better...except I thought that I was-"

"No need to continue...Just eat." I said as I looked at my food. "Itadakimasu." I just dug in as we all finished...Mike was still gobbling his food.

"Mike-san~, eat slowly if you don't you'll choke." Lucy warned.

"Ahh, Lucy-chan's right Mike." Sharon added.

"He's not going to listen." Josh whispered as I and Lian just shook our heads in amusement.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Meh." Josh shrugged.

"And I don't think I saw you at the entrance examinations for Duel Academy." Greg pondered.

"Me too." James added.

"Meh, beats me." I shrugged. "I didn't see any of you entering the entrance exam."

"Tch...did you leave early?" Greg asked.

"I was in the last match." I answered as I took a sip of my Mango Tea.

"Well I left early." James answered.

"Hey, Liam...Do you have a crush on Alexis?" Greg asked randomly as the others just turned to me and Alexis as I did a spittake behind me along with Alexis.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* What*COugh* ever *Cough* makes *Cough* you *Cough* say that? *Cough*" I coughed out as the others just giggled or chuckled in the matter.

"Silly Liam." Josh mused.

 **"Hehehehehehehe..."** Flash just chuckled at the moment...FLASH!?

"Uhhh..." I and the others looked at Flash as he just lifted his head.

 **"What?"**

...

...

...

 ***Fart***

...

...

...

"Flash you son of a gun." I started as I lunged at him. "You're dead!" I and Flash got into a full on brawl as smoke covered us, the others sweatdropped at this.

*Pow*

*Slam~!*

*Bonk!*

*Deadlock!*

*Uppercut!*

*Dunk!*

*Bonk!*

*Headbutt*

*Pan ATTACK!*[The heck I got a pan from?]

*Stranggle~!*

*Jab*

*Pow Bonk Pow Bonk Pow Pow!*

*Toss!*

*Crates falling apart* [The hell? Why are there crates here!?]

*Pulverized~!*

*Bonk!*

*Bonk*

*POW!*

*Bam!*

*Crack!*

*Slap!*

*SLAM~!*

*Deadlock!*

*Takedown~!*

"Ow." I said as I and Flash were just at the ground. "A little help would be nice."

"Fine." Lian groaned as he helped me get up and~ slapped my shoulder.

"ITAI!"

"Don't be a crybaby!" He complained as he slapped me.

"ITAI~!"

"Shut up!"

*SLAP!*

"Itai..." I groaned as I just sat and took a piece of paper that said. 'Please just kill me...'

The others only looked in pity as Lian slapped my shoulder.

"ITAI!"

"Tch..." He complained as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm being tortured more than ever~." I slumped down as I faceplanted my face at the table.

 _"Well...at least you don't suffer as much as me with your mother."_ Dad appeared as he just got a cup of slurpee. _"Your mother is technically part demon...And I regret saying that."_

"Yup...she'll kill you..." I said.

 _"At least she's not here..."_ He grimaced as Blair cocks her hand like a shotgun. _"And I'm regretting to have a future daughter-in-law."_ He added as he saluted and disappeared. _"Actually two of them!"_ He appeared once again and disappeared.

"..." I just stayed silent as I turned to see Blair cocking her hand again. "Meep."

"Try anything funny you'll be regreting it."

"K-Kay." I stuttered. 'Altough she looks cute.' My thought was shattered as Blair cocked her 'handgun' once again. "Meep...Lian help meeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

"You're on your own."

"I hate you." I said as Blair came up to me and started to give the extra special treatment. "Help! Somebody help! I'm dying!"

"Well...set a grave ready." Mike joked.

"This is it! I'm gonna die! CRAP! GAH! BLAIR STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M TOO-!" She started to slap me in a rapid rate. "YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ONORE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Alright...Mike, Greg, James...don't anger her or Lucy-chan or Sabine-chan, they will literally-." Josh-sempai whispered to the guys as he was interrupted by Lucy, who cocked her hand and Sabine, who cracked her neck. The boys only gave one word at this.

"Meep."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

And the time for the guys excluding Lian, who facepalmed as Alexis and Sharon-sempai just sweatdropped at our decimation.

* * *

 **(Morning...Well...Painful Morning)**

 **(5 AM)**

I was at my bed as I woke up. "Well...I can't sleep with that beatdown." I sighed as I got up and took a bath. After five minutes of shower, I got out got my black Tee with the Ryuga's symbol on it and put on a pair of blue jeans and the regular Trench-coat from the entrance exam that I packed up along with my Decks and my CDA.

"Well...getting up early?" Lian asked.

"Yep...the beatdown took its toll and knocked me out for eight hours?"

"Seventeen hours of you being in the infirmary and I brought you back after they gave you the liquid for your body to...digest." He corrected.

"Damn...And I thought it was a nightmare of somethin."

"No it's not."

"I'll go out for a walk." I said as Lian nodded and sleeped as I closed the door and checked the status as it was locked properly, I walked away to go for a fresh morning walk.

* * *

 **(Near Ra Yellow's Dorm)**

I was jogging as I saw a blue-uniformed black head as I got my CDA and recorded the action as it was Chuzz...Tch never like the guy. He got out of the room as he ran away. "Crap! Minna!"

The Riders...well Takumi, Kenzaki, Tendou, Tsukasa, Eiji, Gentarou, Shinnosuke, Genesis-san appeared already in armor.

Gentarou however donned a white bodysuit, the bodysuit also got black highlights on it along with two bronze lines on his sides, his faceplate looked like a rocket with black highlights and also orange lenses. The most peculiar thing is his arms and knees. The right arm was given an orange circle, a black square on his left arm, an X on his right leg and a yellow triangle on his left leg.

Shinnosuke-san donned a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs, he donned red armor, which resembled a car...I mean like literally, it even has a wheel on it! He also wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets and silver wristbands, but since the left wrist was given the brace, it didn't changed as on top of the brace was a miniature red racing car, which had its back turned into a lever. The shoulders were given red pointy pads. The helmet...was themed after a car also! It was colored mostly red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that was hardly noticed. The visors represented the headlights, he also had an 'R' on the forehead and the top of his head was a...race-car spoiler, the mouthpiece was silver with a few...tubes around it...It looked really sweet...for a ride.

Genesis-san donned a dark silver hooded-Trench-coat with a silver chestplate on it as his pants were given silver kneepads along with the arms. The Belt was identical to Tendou-san's except it has a golden stag beetle with deadly-looking horns. The left side of the belt was given a pad with the Trademark of his. 'Gen'. Also his shoulderpads were given deadly looking sickles.

"Yosh! Takumi-san use the Axel Mission Memory, Kenzaki-san use Mach Jaguar, Tendou-san use Clock up, Tsukasa-san...use the Clock Up card, Eiji-san use the Cheetah medal, Gentarou-kun use the Wheel switch, Shinnosuke-san use the Formula Shift Car, Genesis-san use Clock Up also. We need to get to Chazz...from what I heard he's getting a duel with Bastion and took a drastic measure to not lose his status."

 _"Hai!"_ They said as they did their stuff.

 **COMPLETE!**

 **START UP!**

 **MACH!**

 **CLOCK UP!**

 **KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

 **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

 **TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!**

 **WHEEL ON!**

 **DRIVE: TYPE FORMULA!**

 **FOR-FOR-FORMULA!**

 **CLOCK UP!**

They all sped towards the running Chuzz as I ran as fast as I could...probably like 3 metres per second, because of my father's diabolical-like training! As I caught up, I recorded the scene as I changed the CDA into a Gauntlet as the most peculiar thing...is that the camera was still being used...Technologies rubbing into me.

 _"Uhhh...Son?"_ My father appeared running along with me. _"It seems that fate is by your side, the God'Z Deck will recover in no more than a few hours."_

"Really?!" I asked. "Then why did you tell me that it will recover in a few days?"

 _"I can't be sure!"_

"Fine. Thanks for the info anyway." I said as he disappeared. I reached the destination as Chuzz was near a cliff. "What are you up to, Chuzz!?" I asked.

"I'm just making sure that I get to stay in Obelisk Blue...and this is my guarantee!" He shouted as he threw the Deck into the Ocean.

"Kisama...You made the biggest mistake of your life!" I growled.

"There are no lines we Princeton can't cross!" He snickered as he reached to his coat and took his Duel Disk.

"Now...It's on!" I shouted as we got our Decks.

"Henshin." I muttered.

 ** _STANDING BY!_**

"You're not getting away with this!" I shouted as I inserted the Deck as Chuzz did his.

 ** _COMPLETE!_**

The Golden colored lines appeared as it glowed.

 ** _AWAKENING!_**

The Duel Disk was turned golden as the lines were black.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Chazz:** 4000

 **Liam:** 4000

"I've always wanted to take you out." Chuzz said.

"What did I ever do to you, imbecile?" I asked.

"Someone like you shouldn't be around-"

"No...It's you, who aren't worthy...She deserves to choose who she wants to be with!" I shot back. "People don't know respect! Those are the difference of humans and inhumans!"

"Damn you..."

"Your way of thinking should've died ages ago!"

"I'm gonna prove you wrong!"

"Draw!" I took my sixth card. "I play Double Summon to summon Kamen Rider Den-O-Gun Form and Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK Mode!" I announced as

a man in a black and white bodysuit with a black chestplate with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like a train tracks. The helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouthpiece and black eyes. There was also a belt on his waist that had a red, blue, yellow and purple next to circle that had a V with a tip pointing to his right.. He also had a small rectangular thin box of some sort that had a ticket on it. As he pressed the purple button on the belt as it played an electronic hip hop tune started playing. _"Henshin!"_

 **GUN FORM!**

As six pieces of purple armor appeared and attached themselves into the man's torso. His purple armor was put into a V shape as well his mask. _"Omae taesukeba ii wo ne?(Mind if I defeat you?)"_ Ryuutaros asked as he did a little jig before spinning around once and then pointed his hand like a gun at Raizou. _"Kotae wa kiitanai(Can't hear ya)!"_ (4/ATK:1500/DEF:1500).

Besides him was Hitoshi-san as he held a small tuning fork as he flicked the tuning fork as it began to resonate.

 **TING~**

 _"Henshin."_ He placed the tuning fork near his forehead as a small gold oni head appeared as he was then enveloped in purple flames as he shot his arm as the flames died out as he donned a purple bodysuit with a muscular body shape as hishands were given gloves that were red with metal bands on the wrists, same for the ankles. The chest was given bandoleer-like covering the chest and the waist holds a metal belt with a circular buckle that has his symbol on it, which were three tomoe. The face was blank save for the red framing that looked similar to a Kabuki player with horns rising on the forehead as the golden oni head from before was between them. On the back of his belt was a pair of red drumsticks with crystal oni heads on the top, one smiling with the other frowning(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1200).

"Now I play the Equip Cards Armed Saber to tribute Kamen Rider Hibiki to Armed Hibiki and K-Taros cell to tribute Kamen Rider Den-O-Gun Form into Kamen Rider Den-O-Climax or Liner and I choose Climax!" I announced as a red phone materialized in Ryuu's hand along with a saber on Hibiki's.

"Ryuuta! Call everyone!" I shouted as he nodded.

 _"Wakata! This is for Alexis-Neechan!"_ He announced as he pressed the buttons.

 **MOMO**

 **URA**

 **KIN**

 **RYUU**

He then pressed the button on the side of the phone.

 **CLIMAX FORM!**

Ryuuta places the phone over the buckle as the armor and mask shattered into pixels as the four masks, one shaped like a peach, one a turtle, one a knight and the last the dragon. The peach mask, symbolizing Sword Form embedded itself on the helmet as it opened to become the visors, before it got 'peeled' as it reveals another layer of visors with yellow highlights as the old layer was set on the sides.

 _"Let's do this Sempai!"_ Urataros said.

 _"Yosh!"_ Kintaros exclaimed.

 _"Pile on!"_ Ryuuta chirped.

As new red armor started to form and placed theirselves onto the body as Urataros's mask attached to his right shoulder, Kintaros's mask at the left and Ryuutaros's mask was placed on the front(8/ATK:3000/DEF:2700).

 _"Ore tachi...Sanjou!"_ Momotaros announced as he/they got into a pose.

Hibiki just got the sword as he was engulfed in red crimson flames and suddenly small different colored disc animals shaped after all the real animals, there wasn't any mythical ones in the bunch mind you. They attached to Hibiki as the flame died. The bodysuit was changed from purple to Crimson red armor, his face mask is a samurai like shield and his horns expanded a bit with a golden chestpiece added to his chest(8/ATK:2300/DEF:3000).

"Now...I play Cards of Sanctity to recover our hands till we have six cards." I announced as we drew till our sixth card. "I place two facedowns and end my turn." I said ending my turn.

"Tch, My turn! Draw!" He took his seventh card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in ATK Mode!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field(4/ATK:1200/DEF:1400). "I end my turn with two facedowns."

"My draw!" I announced as I took my fifth card. "I'll have Kamen Rider Hibiki-Armed Form to destroy your Chthonian Soldier!" Hibiki then raised his saber as he charged towards the soldier as Chuzz smirked.

"You fell right into my trap! I play the Quick-Play Spell, Shrink! Now your Monster's Attack gets cut down by half!"

Kamen Rider Hibiki-Armed Form(8/ATK:2300-1150/DEF:3000)

The soldier simply struck his blade against Hibiki as Hibiki struck his on the soldier as they both exploded into pixels.

"Whoops! Sorry but Hibiki-Armed Form's effect activates! When he is dealing with an opponent with higher Attack Points. The said Monster is destroyed." I said. "Now I summon Kamen Rider Drive in ATK Mode, since I haven't summon any Monsters."

Shinnosuke appeared with Belt-san strapped at his waist. _"Yosh! Ikuze Belt-san!"_

 ** _"Okay! Start your engine!"_** Belt-san shouted as Shinnosuke twisted the ignition key as a gibberish music came out as Shinnosuke pulled out a red racing car as he twisted the rear to turn the car into a lever as he inserted it into the brace. He got into his stance as he shouted _"Henshin"._ He pushed the car as it announced.

 **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**

A holographical cylinder appeared as he was placed in his armor as he got into his pose. _"Yosh! Let me take you out for a ride!"_ He announced as he flicked his hands(4/ATK:1000/DEF:2400).

"Now...I play the Spell Card Tire Koukan! To use his Fire Ability!" I announced as Drive took out the Red racing car and took out an orange car as he did the same with the previous and pushed it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN: MAX FLARE!**

A red racing car was heard as it skidded towards us as it stopped and let out an orange tire. The previous tire was then shifted by the orange tire with a few... _curves_ I'm not sure how to explain it. "Now with that he gains an Extra 1000 ATK Point this turn and also an extra 50 for every Kamen Riders on the field! Shinnosuke! Attack the idiot in blue!"

Kamen Rider Drive(4/ATK:1000-2000/DEF:2400)

 _"Hai!"_ He nodded as he pressed a button on the brace.

 **THE FINISHER!**

He then pushed the lever as Belt-san announced.

 **FULL THROTTLE-MAX FLARE!**

His hands were then engulfed in flames as Drive went over to Chuzz, who smirked. "Reveal Facedown! Negate Attack!"

"Crap..." I said as Drive was then repelled by a clear vortex. "Tch...I end my turn."

 _"Ughh..." Shinnosuke growled in annoyance._

 ** _"No use of forcing it."_** Belt-san said with a sad emote.

 _"Grrr..."_ He still growled as he soon gave up with a sigh.

Kamen Rider Drive(4/ATK:2000-1100/DEF:2400)

"You Obelisks think that you may have lived up to the name of Kaiba, but the ones that I knew are the gang, Alexis and Zane! "

"Oh yeah? So can I!" Chuzz drew his card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Chthonian soldier back and I also play the Spell Card, Inferno Reckless Summon to summon two more Chthonian Soldiers!" He shouted as three soldiers appeared by the field.

"I also play Chtonian Alliance! I increase the ATK on of my Chthonian Soldiers by 800 Points for each other face-up Monster on the Field with the same name as the equipped Monster."

Chthonian Soldier(4/ATK:1200-3600/DEF:1400)

Chthonian Soldier(4/ATK:1200/DEF:1400) X2

"The Chthonian Soldier will attack your Kamen Rider Den-O! Go!" He ordered as the soldier charged across the field and slashed Den-O.

"I'll have the other attack you Drive! Go!" He ordered once again as said soldier slashed Drive as he was destroyed into pixels.

"And another for your Life Point!" He shouted as the other just slashed me.

 **Chazz:** 4000

 **Liam:** 2100

"I end my turn." He said.

"Gah!" I cringed as I held the spot. "That's what I expected from you! Still so predictable! **FINAL TURN!** "

"WHAT!?"

"I'll play Neo-Heisei Roll Call! By sacrificing 2000 Life Points I can Special Summon Kamen Rider W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim from my Deck in ATK Mode!"

 **Chazz:** 4000

 **Liam:** 100

Shotaro and Philip appeared as they held their Gaiamemories in their hands as they pressed the button.

 **CYCLONE!**

 **JOKER!**

 _"Henshin!"_ They said in unison as Philip inserted his as it turned to data and appeared on Shotaro's belt as he pushed it inside and inserted his.

 **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

A wind picked up as Shotaro was encased in the Cyclone Joker armor as Philip fainted and disappeared(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2000).

Eiji appeared with the OOO belt on him as he got the Taka, Tora and Batta medals as he inserted them as he tilted the buckle as he held the O scanner. _"Henshin!"_ He scanned the medals as it announced.

 **TAKA!**

 **TORA!**

 **BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

He was surrounded by medals as he donned his TaToBa armor as he got his medajalibur out(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2000).

Gentarou just brought out a large light-bluish space device with 4 slots with switches in them as he brought it to his waist as a silver strap appeared as he pressed the levers.

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

 _"Henshin!"_ He shouted as he reaced his right arm out as a blue circle appeared above him and shoots out thick white smoke as Gentarou now Fourze came out of the smoke as he shouted. _"UCHUU KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yosh! Let's settle this one-on-one!"_ (4/ATK:1500/DEF:2300).

Haruto just appeared with the belt as he flipped the Hand-Author.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _"Henshin."_ He said calmly as he scanned the ring.

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII HII HII!**

He was engulfed by the magic circle as he donned his Flame Style. _"Saa...Showtime daa."_ He stated as he got into his stance(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1800).

Kouta the one that wore the blue shirt and sleeveless orange coat got his belt, which was a black buckle with a faceplate on the leftside, a slicing knife on the right and a slot ot a lock. He brought out a lock as he pressed a button.

 **ORANGE!**

A giant metallic orange appeared as he went into a pose as he inserted the lock.

 **LOCK ON!**

He then 'sliced' the lockseed as the metallic orange dropped down and let out some juice...'juice?' I don't know...

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Kouta was covered in a dark blue bodysuit with golden bracers and leg coverings. On his side was a black sword with a yellow highlighted blade and a hammer on the hilt. The orange started to disassemble as the sides became shoulderpads and the front part became a chest guard. In his hand was a sword that looked like an orange slice. His helmet was blue with a silver mouthguard and sword like decoration on the forehead. The helmet also had a studded orange steel at the back and his viosr looked like an orange slice. He somehow resembled a samurai(4/ATK:2300/DEF:1600).

 **(A/N: HE IS ONE!)**

Wha-? Oops! Sorry!

 **(A/N: Tch...On with the story!)**

"Now...I'll use OOO's ability to destroy a monster depending on how many cards I discard and I discard...one." I discarded a card as Eiji took three silver medals as he inserted them into the sword and used the O scanner to scan them.

 **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

The sword resonates as Eiji sent a slash at the Soldier with the highest ATK Points as the slash breaks reality itself as the sky, ocean, the cliff and the soldier was split in half as reality just put itself back to as the soldier wasn't lucky as he exploded into pixels.

"Now I'll have W attack your other soldier!" I announced as W just took out the Joker Memory and inserted it into the right slot.

 ** _JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

He was then lifted by the wind as he got into his kicking position as he shouted. _"Joker Extreme!"_ He then split apart, green and black halves separated as they both landed a kick on the soldier as the latter exploded into pixels.

 **Chazz:** 3200

 **Liam:** 100

"Uh oh! You forgot his ability!" Chuzz smirked as I just grinned.

"Nope! I use the continuous Spell Card! Ability Negate! Sure comes in handy, when I need to negate your abilities." I said as a card with picture of a soldier being negated by a whirwind.(This is just an OC card, if you want to use it, ask for my permission)

"Now Gaim takes on the other one!" I announced as Gaim just answered.

 _"Hai!"_ He 'sliced' the buckle as it announced.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

The sword was then glowing with energy as Gaim sent an orange energy slash at the soldier as he exploded.

 **Chazz:** 2300

 **Liam:** 100

"Now...For the finale! Haruto! Gentarou! Finish it!" I announced as they nodded.

 _"Hai!"_ They answered as they did their thing.

 **ROCKET ON!**

 **DRILL ON!**

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

Haruto ran as he flipped as Gentarou just launched himself into the air as he pushed the lever.

 **ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!**

He adjusted his kicking foot as he was sent in by quickly as he aimed at Chuzz along with Haruto, who jumped and was engulfed in flames as they both sent Chuzz flying.

 **Chazz:** 0

 **Liam:** 100

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"Game Over Chuzz." I frowned. "Hopefully this may knock some knowledge that Skill is different than Luck...If you don't than you are an ignorant fool to have been my opponent." I added as I left. I did my side of the job, which was to distract him. "Psst...Neo, Spiny, time to come out." I said as I was already far enough from Chuzz as the Neoventor and Spinosaurus appeared as they dropped two half-Decks of cards, all wet, but still intact. "Tch that arrogant bastard, least I got the evidence. Dad you got them?"

 _"Of course...Although the others got them in different angles."_

"Nice, more proof and guarantees that the videos aren't fake." I said as we hid and made sure that Chuzz was gone as we got back and meet up with Jaden and the others.

"Hey Liam, did you see any cards around here?" Jaden asked. "Ms. Dorothy here said that there were some scattered."

"Meh, someone did do it, I got the Deck out of the water though." I said as I got out a Deck of cards wet. "Snobton tossed them to the Ocean, lucky for me there were some peculiar help to get them, but still needs time to dry, wouldn't be good to be used."

"Thanks, but who helped you?"

"Ask the guys." I shrugged as the Riders that pursuited Chuzz along with Neo and Spiny appeared.

 _"Hello!"_ Gentarou said enthusiacally. _"Nice to meet you! Names Gentarou Kisaragi!"_

 _"I don't think this is a good time."_ Genesis-san commented.

"Yep." I said. "Now, we got the proof and...also the guarantee." I said as I got out my CDA. "Turns out Technology rubbed into me."

"Great! Now we just need to confront Chazz!" Jaden cheered.

"Hard thing is that the Snobton can revert this, we need actual witnesses." I said in a thinking pose.

"Think we'll do?" A voice asked as I turned to see Alexis and Zane.

"You saw the duel?" I asked.

"We did, also saw the tossing part." Alexis assured.

 _"Well...I think that-"_

 ** _"WAI! Liam-chan's getting a girlfriend!"_** A voice boomed as Lightning the Velociraptor appeared.

"EH!?" The others asked.

"Here we go again." I said as the other spirits were snickering. "It's not like that Lightning-san!"

 ** _"Oh come on, Liam-chan! Obviously-"_**

 ** _"Don't bother him, Lightning-chan."_** Terra the Guanlong said. **_"Besides he's-ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ..."_**

We all sweatdropped at the Guanlong..."Never thought seeing a dinosaur sleep quickly before." Jaden chuckled.

 _"You got no idea."_ Dad sweatdropped.

 ** _"Yup! And we still need to get him to the UnderWorld...Minna!"_** Cryo announced as the other Phantoms appeared as they just tried to carry Terra.

 ** _"HOW DID HE GET SO HEAVY!?"_** Navy asked in disbelief.

 ** _"HE ATE AT LEAST TWO HUNDRED DISHES LAST NIGHT!"_** Nova answered. **_"AND WE ONLY ATE FIFTY! HOW ON EARTH DID HE EAT THAT MANY!?"_**

 _"Don't know."_ Dad shrugged as they disappeared through a magic circle. _"Anyways good luck~!"_ He said as the Spirits disappeared. _"And remember not to piss your friends! I'm feeling uncomfortable once again!"_ He reminded as he disappeared once again.

"What's that about?" Syrus asked.

"Oh...Ehehehe..." I trailed off.

"Blair just kicked his butt to explain it." Alexis explained.

"Alexis! Don't tell them about it! It's...kinda scary..." I shivered.

"Please, at least the others were fine." She said.

"What? The boys exculding Lian getting pwned by Sabine and Lucy-chan? They're basically more...Devilish than Blair." I shuddered.

"I pity your life." Lian said.

"Meh. Are we going or what?" I asked, the others only nodded as we got to the Main Dueling Arena for the Promotional Exam.

* * *

 **(Main Dueling Arena)**

We soon arrived as we saw Miss Fontaine, Dr. Crowler and Chuzz along with the rest of the gang?

"Ah Bastion, you've arrived." Crowler said. But then frowned a bit. "And I see that you've brought some friends with you to watch."

"Hey guys!" Sabine waved at us, we see Mike, Greg, James and Josh in bandages.

"Oww..." Mike groaned.

"Knew should've have whispered it." Josh added.

"I can't believe you Chazz!" Jaden frowned at the Obelisk Oddball no offense to the others. "I thought you were low, but go _this_ low? You would throw away your opponent's Deck into the ocean before he can duel you? How low can you get?!"

"Eh?" The others blinked. "That's basically Chazz all the way." Sabine said shaking her head as Sharon-sempai just blinked.

"Excuse me!?" Miss Fontaine asked in shock.

"Pardon!?" Crowler added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chuzz denied.

"Yeah, sure. Because we got all the evidence." I said as the Spirits got cameras by them.

 _"Tch, Obelisk Blue has gone way too low for this...Well the only Oddball to dirty the name of Kaiba."_ Dad scoffed. _"And we still got evidence, Guarantees and Witnesses."_

"That's right! You may not know this, but the other Duel Spirits has been recording you and me duel." I smirked. "Plus I got the Deck. Bast, here." I took out the wet Deck and gave it to Bastion.

"Thanks, Liam." We just see Chuzz gritting his teeth.

"Well, my assumptions are right after all. Shotaro-san care to conclude the research?"

 _"Being a detective, I can't leave this crime undone. Chazzy Wuzzy here threw all the Deck of Cards in the Ocean, but lucky for us. There are two helpers that took the cards."_

"Yup and those helpers are..." I gestured as the Neovenator and Spinosaurus in chibi form appeared.

"These little fellas." I said.

 **"Yep and this is something really low...even lower than Grim."** Neo shrugged as the Reaper appeared.

 **"WHY YOU LITTLE!"**

 **"I'M STATING THE TRUTH!"**

 **"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE WHAT YOU SAID!"**

 **"SHUT UP!"**

"Meh, the evidences are here and always tell the truth." I stated.

"And how can you be sure that you didn't set it up?"

"Because I got more than five recordings, two witnesses and one particular Deck."

"And how could you know that that's Bastion's Deck?" He smirked.

"Easy. His equations. Bastion...I think you need a life." I joked.

"Nope, I don't think so." Bastion shrugged.

"Hey! No body calls Chazz Princeton a liar, a cheat, a nobody and absolutely not a thief!" Chuzz snapped.

"Tch, Tou-san said this 'The ones who denied what he is, is no longer an honest man.' And this is from Father himself."

 _"Heh and my quotes passed down to the next generation."_ Dad chuckled.

 _"But the Deck itself cannot be used for quite a while."_ Dan-san stated. _"We still need another replacement for it."_

Chuzz smirked.

"Fine, let us duel then." Bastion stated.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked. 'But Bastion, your Deck can't be used yet."

"Oh is that what you think?" Bastion smiled.

 _"And seems we do have a replacement, actually six of them."_ Dan-san mused.

"Come on, I mean there are so much equations in his room, but even one Deck has its limits." I said as it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus those are too much for just one Deck."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Bastion agreed. "You see those formulas weren't for one Deck as Liam and his Uncle stated." He grabbed the edge of his blazer as he showed six Decks of cards on his vest, three Decks on each side. "They were for _all_ for my Decks! One Attribute for each."

"And~ Liam-san and Lian-sempai's hobby has rubbed on Bastion-san." Blair sighed at our hobby.

*BONK!*

"ITAI!" Blair cried as she held her head as Lian just dusted his hands.

"Blair...Don't judge our hobby." Lian coldly stated.

"Ite~." Blair complained.

"Grr...Fine! Keep your crummy Decks! Cuz I need is one to burn through all of them!" Chuzz growled.

Bastion just activated his Duel Disk and inserted one of his Decks. "You're just a theorem to be solved Chazz. A code to be cracked, you're finished!"

"Bring it, you worthless Reject!" Chuzz challenged by activating his Duel Disk.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Chazz:** 4000

 **Bastion:** 4000

"Get ready! Because here comes the pain!" Chuzz said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier!" As the same nickity nackity dark armored warrior appeared(4/ATK:1200/DEF:1600). "And a card facedown, that'll do it for now." He concluded.

"Oh will it?" Bastion asked as he drew his sixth card.

"Sounds like he has something up his sleeve." Jaden commented.

"He works quickly." Alexis added as she and Zane came up to stand besides Jaden and Syrus.

"Chuzz...is still using the same strategy that will make him fall...like an idiot possibly." I commented.

"When will you learn Liam-san?" Blair pouted as I just flinched.

"Uhhh...ehehehehe." I started laughing nervously at the glare she's giving off.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in ATK Mode!" Bastion declaed. "Arise, Hydrogeddon!" A geyser of mud water rose and created a mud water quadpedal nodosaur(If you're wondering why I called it a nodosaur it's because nodosaurs don't have a club-like tail, Genius Dinosaur Guy) with a fin-like tail(4/ATK:1600/DEF:1000). "Now attack Chthonian Soldier! Hydro Gust!" The nodosaur let ot a blast of mud wate that sprayed the soldier, who exploded into pixels.

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability!" Chuzz announced. "It causes you to take the same amount of Damage to your Life Points as I do!"

 **Chazz:** 3600

 **Bastion:** 3600

"Not bad." Zane commented.

"Baston walked right into that one." Jaden said.

"You would too." Sabine countered as Jaden staggered back.

"I activate a special ability also." Bastion said. "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a Monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" Bastion summoned another muddy nodosaur appeared right next the other one.(4/ATK:1600/DEF:1000) "And my Battle Phase continues which means that now I can wage a Direct Attack on you, Chazz. Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust!" Bastion ordered as the nodosaur just shot a blast of muddy water at Chuzz, who screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

 **Chazz:** 2000

 **Bastion:** 3600

"You'll pay for that!" Chuzz said getting up as he drew his nex card. "I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted! This let's me summon a Monster back from my Graveyard and the Monster I choose is...that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" The same black warrior appeared back on the field(4/ATK:1200/DEF:1400).

"We know, that's because it's the only Monster you have in the graveyard." I said as the others just stared at me. "What?"

"Eh." They all shrugged and turned their attention.

"Next, I activate the Spell Infernal Reckless Summon! After I Special Summon a Monster with 1500 ATK Points or less, we must summon in ATK Mode, all Monsters in out Hand, Deck or Graveyard that match the Monsters we currently have on the Field. And I'll bring out my other Chthonian Soldiers!" He declared as two more warriors appeared(4/ATK:1200/DEF:1400) X2.

"It doesn't make sense. It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons." Alexis said as Bastion summoned another nodosaur(4/ATK:1600/DEF:1000). "They still won't have enough ATK Points to beat those Hydrogeddons."

"Not by themselves they won't." Zane said as Chazz took a card from his hand.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Chthonian Alliance! The Monster this card is equipped to gain 800 ATK Points for every Monster Field with the same name as it." The Chthonian Soldier on his left growled as it was covered in dark energy and grew three times its normal size. "That brings its ATK Points up to...Well you're the math nerd, you figure it out."

"Wow...Who knew he wasn't a student on Math and Equations." I commented as the others stared at me once again. "Seriously! What is it with you guys and staring at me?" I asked annoyed as they point out up at my head as I saw...Cryo?

"Uhhh...Cryo? Why are you here?"

 **"Hmmm? Oh! Hello! Just...enjoying the view of those delicious looking Nodosaurus species that I never knew exist...They look as tasty as an Ankylosaur."** Cryo answered. **"Plus I need a good view of this one-sided Duel."**

"Ohhh..." I said as I took note that Cryo likes to see Dinosaur Duel Monsters and another that he likes to eat them.

"So...How many ATK Points does Chthonian Soldier has?" Mike asked as he groaned in pain due to Lucy and Sabine's beatdown.

"Well...he has three soldiers, so its...a 2400 ATK Point boost." Alexis answered.

Chthonian Soldier(4/ATK:1200-3600/DEF:1400)

"Crap...He's using the same Strategy used to fight me and it's totally getting into my nerve...literally." I commented. "DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT FOR GOODNESS SAKE! IT'S GETTING OLD!" I shouted at him.

"Shut it! Kamen Rider Loser! Chthonian Soldier attack one of those Hydrogeddon!" Chuzz commanded. The giant just attacked one of the Hydrogeddon as Bastion grunted from the damage dealt towards him.

 **Chazz:** 2000

 **Bastion:** 1600

"Oh no!" Sabine gasped.

"Basion's Life Points have gone more than half!" Syrus said. "He's losing the duel!"

"Relax, he's got this...If it is true when he said that he got this." I said as I was slapped. "Oww..." Blair cocked her hand as I just stuttered. "Yep he's got this."

"Bravo, good show." Bastion said drawing his card. "But it will be short lived. Rise Oxygeddon!" A green Pteranodon made of green air appeared from an Oxygen Geyser(4/ATK:1800/DEF:800).

 **"Good Grief! I wanna eat that one! Along with fighting it!"** Cryo shouted from the top of my head.

"Is eating Duel Monsters in your diet?" I asked as Cryo just nodded.

 **"Yep! And I've eaten a few Dragons in certain events."** Cryo said. **"Or were they warriors that were riding on them."**

"You're one awesome Dinosaur." I said in awe as the others were just taking a step back from Cryo.

"Well...That's...Interesting." Sharon-sempai said.

"Now attack one of the 1200 Point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stram!" The Pteranodon breathed a clear air blast at the weaker soldiers taking it out.

 **Chazz:** 1400

 **Bastion:** 1600

"Forget?" Chuzz scoffed. "When my Soldier's destoyed, you take the same amount of Damage as me! Some Whiz Kid you are!"

 **Chazz:** 1400

 **Bastion:** 1000

"My turn's not through. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack another of your Chthonian Soldier!" Once again, Bastion ordered as the Hydrogeddon attacked the Soldier, causing them to take the same amount of Damage.

"That Damage still goes back to you loser!" Chuzz taunted.

 **Chazz:** 1000

 **Bastion:** 600

"Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more than he's hurting Chazz?" Syrus asked.

"He's fine." Jaden assured Syrus.

"And playing smart too." Zane added. "The Chthonian Soldier with the Equip Card has 3600 ATK Points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful Monster to beat him. Unless however..." The large Chthonian Soldier lost of its powers.

Chthonian Soldier(4/ATK:3600-2000/DEF:1400)

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonian Soldiers and lowers the big one's ATK Point!" Syrus realized.

"Right, so if he's going to win he's got to lower the big one's ATK Points so he can destroy it."

"Last, I'll place this card facedown." A reverse card in front of Bastion. "That'll do for now."

"Will it? I wouldn't be sure of it, Whiz Kid!"Chuzz taunted after I sighed for the nearly...how many was that? Ah, I forgot! "I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my Hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Bet you didn't see that coming." He started to laugh like a maniac as his soldier was engulfed in a fiery sphere.

"Infernal Incinerator!?" Bastion gawked...well almost the whole Arena were gawking except for me and Lian. We saw things dozens of times worst than a fiend salamander as it's eyes were probably puppy eyes if you see Lian's smile. The sphere exploded as a giant fiend salamander appeared with the half top of a Chthonian Soldier(6/ATK:2800/DEF:1800).

 **"Oh! I wanna eat that one!"** Cryo exclaimed as I quickly grabbed his tail. **"Lemme go! My lunch's waiting! And I always eat my Lunch!"** Cryo complained as I still hold on as my feet were slipping as his tiny winy legs were scurrying across the floor as the others sweatdropped.

"A little help? Please?" I asked as Cryo was pulling even harder.

"Better break out your calculator because if you don't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're through!" Chuzz taunted. "Face it, Bastion; you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator. Especially since he gains 200 ATK Points for every Monster you have on the field!"

Infernal Incineratoe(6/ATK:2800-3400/DEF:1800)

"He's got 3400 ATK Points!? Bastion's through if he doesn't have the right card facedowned!" Mike gawked.

 **"Lemme GO! I need to have a single bite on it! I need that bite for my life!"** Cryo exclaimed as I held strong...well not technically, because I was moving a few centimetres per second he tried to break out of my grip.

"Infernal Incinerator! Attack with Firestorm Blast!" The Monster opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge fire ball at the Pteranodon.

"Bastion!" Jaden cried out.

"I activate my Trap Card, Amorphic Barrier!" A wall of Crystal Ice Pillars rose up around Bastion's Monsters, protecting them from the fireball. "When I have three or more Monsters, this Trap Card stops my opponent's attack and ends the Battle Phase. But nice try, Chazz."

"That was close." Syrus breathed in relief.

"Kinda in a pinch here!" I shouted as Cryo was growing huge as long as seven metres and three and a half metres tall. "Maybe more than a little help?" I asked as the others just say.

"You're on your own." I just gave them a look that said 'I hate you guys'.

"So what?" Chuzz asked not caring in the slightest. "One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion said as he drew his card.

"What?"

"You heard me and I activate the Spell Card, Bonding H2O!" Bastion inserted a spell that showed a beaker, being poured to make water. "I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon..." The three Monsers turned into geysers and combined. "And summon Water Dragon!" The geysers formed a large serpent-like dragon made of pure water(8/ATK:2800/DEF:2600) "And since the number of Monster on my side of the Fiel has decreased, so does Infernal Incinerator's ATK Points."

Infernal Incinerator(6/ATK:3400-3000/DEF:1800)

"Doesn't matter, my Monster's ATK Points are still higher than yours." Chuzz smirked.

 **"Oh...A water dragon...Boring~. Alright I'm outta here!"** Cryo exclaimed as he disappeared into blue aura and got inside me.

"Doesn't matter, my Monster's ATK Points are still higher than yours." Chuzz smirked.

"Better double check your work." Bastion warned. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"All the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean that...?"

"Bastion had planned this from the very start?" Jaden confirmed Crowler's suspicions.

"Well...I think I got all the math." I commented as the Water Dragon created a large tsunami wave of water that washed over Infernal Incinerator, that took its power away.

Infernal Incinerator(6/ATK:3000-0/DEF:1800)

"No, it's ATK Points!" Chuzz cried.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's Special Ability." Bastion explained. "You see when he's out on the Field, the ATK Points of FIRE attribute and Pyro-Type Monsters automatically become 0. Now Water Dragon, attaack! Tidal Blast!" The Dragon fired a blast of water that washed Infernal Incinerator destroying it into pixels and knocking Chuzz from the stage and flooding the whole arena even though it's holographic.

"It's flooding!" I shouted as I made the ':D' look.

 **Chazz:** 0

 **Bastion:** 600

* * *

"A well-played duel, Chazz." Bastion said when Chuzz surfaced and the water started to disappear. "But not good enough."

"Pure luck!" Chuzz retorted. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win."

"I don't think I can stand his Luck Theory." I commented as the other snickered.

"Perhaps it was luck." Bastion waved off.

"Or fate decided to be by your side." I replied.

"And I was prepared to defeat you with hald a dozen cards as well, just as I was prepared for your suspected sabotage of my Deck." Bastion said as I just smirked.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Chuzz shouted stubbornly.

"If you say so." I said as I took a camera and played a recording.

 _[Got it, Chazz?]_

 _[Yeah.]_

 _[We can't hear you.]_

 _[I said I get it!]_

 _[Well you better understand. The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it.]_

 _[And you had better be following through with your end as well. Just think of it, Little Brother, the world of politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises too the top of these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you.]_

 _[Be the best no matter what!]_

"Well...that proves the part where you got the motivation. The part for the Deck is that all the equations that it has on it." I said taking out a card, which was Vorse Raider with many equations on it. "The equations of this card proves even though you can write it, but the results will be false."

"Indeed it will." Bastion agreed. "Chazz, you lied, cheated and stole. You deserve to be demoted."

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Chuzz yelled.

"But in reality it is." I said with a grin. "And I really enjoy beating you at the Duel."

Miss Fontaine was really crossed about what Chuzz did from the look on her face, I'm just reading it. From what I see is that she seems to be crossed about what Chuzz did and what was going on with the Obelisk Blue students that Crowler can't see. The Obelisks well...most of them are mostly snobs and really stupid guys, I say some most.

"That's enough Mr. Princeton!" She brought the Hammer of Judgements with a really crossed look on her. "You've done quite enough. After seeing that the Ex-Head of the Disciplinary Action Squad has investigated this 'Crime' along with the two Ex-Second and Third Heads in Command to prove that you are guilty and deserve to be demoted. Instead of sharpening and honing your skills to the limits, you did everything you can do that includes cheating. Mr. Misawa, I can officially say that you are now accepted to the Obelisk Blue Dorm."

"Thank you, Miss Fontaine, but I'm afraid I must decline the invitation."

"Oh? And why is that?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"When I first arrived at this Academy, I made a promise that I would enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion said as he turned to the E-Hero Duelist. "Jaden, of all the new students, I think that number one student is you."

"Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here?" Jaden asked in a hopeful tone. "I mean seeing you guys duel really made me want to get my game on."

"Sorry, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're a good Duelist and I want to be ready." Bastion explained. "Soon my Dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and equations and we will have our Duel." Bastion explained.

 _"Finally! I get to catch a breath!"_ Dad shouted appearing out of nowhere.

"Uhh..."

 _"Whoops! Not the time! See ya! Oh hey, Fonda!"_

"Head of DAS, Ken?"

 _"Yeah, Duel Spirit and stuff gotta go! BYE!"_ He ran as four certain fifteen metrs long Dinosaurs were after him. _"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR SANDWICH!"_

"Good to know he's still like that." Miss Fontaine said.

"I never knew he was actually the Head of the DAS." I said as she giggled.

"Of course not, he wants the files to be DAS Secret." She winked. "And he was really famous along with the eight others. The time women were trying to get to him as he declined them. Well luckily I didn't get attracted to him that time."

"Wow..." I said awestruck.

"Hey, actually I feel a whole lot better!" Mike suddenly shouted.

"Well...I'm feeling a bit better...slightly though." Greg added.

"How about we duel Liam-san!?" Lucy exclaimed as I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"That's right! How we duel you?" Lucy asked.

"Well...Doesn't really hurt to duel." I said. "You're on."

"Alright, let's see what you got!" Mike shouted in glee.

"Well...It's fun to see what they got!" Jaden shouted.

"Right...Three of you against me." I challenged.

"Fine by me...Though you really need to be giving us your pleas." Lucy said.

"Right~...Not gonna happen." I said as I muttered. "Henshin."

 ** _STANDING BY!_**

"Let's see how you've improved." I said as we got our Decks and inserted them into the Duel Disks.

 ** _COMPLETE!_**

In a blast of blue Photon Blood, my Duel Disk materiallized as it announced.

 ** _AWAKENING!_**

The Duel Disk turned blue with black lines as we shouted.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Liam:** 8000

 **Greg:** 4000

 **Lucy:** 4000

 **Mike:** 4000

"8000 LIFE POINTS!?" The trio asked.

"Oi...You three taking me on...It's just fair..." I shrugged as the others just nodded.

"My start!" I announced as I took my sixth card as I smirked. "I summon Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in ATK Mode!" I annoounced as a man with black hair, pale skin and wore a doctor's uniform, yellow shirt, black pair of pants, a pair of black sneakers and got a appeared as he got a green belt with a pink grip as Emu...the gaming doctor got a pink device called a gashat as he pressed the button.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

It announced as he inserted it. _"Henshin!"_

 **GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

A series of hologram with figures on them appeared as Emu pressed a figure as his whole body was literally short and...fat...with a black bodysuit with white shoulder pads, white armguard, white leg guards and white boots a his chest was like a game controller, the helmet has a black visor with big orange eyes, silver mouthpiece and pink hair. This was Ex-Aid Level 1. _"Dai Henshin!"_ He opened the grip to reveal a pink hologram as it announced.

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHT ACTION X!**

His armor then changed into a pink sleeker bodysuit with black stripes, his arm was given armbands that covered his entire arm to his wrists they also have green bands, pink shoulder guard, his legs were given black bands with green bands, silver leg guards with silver knee guards and black shoes with green highlights(4/ATK:2400/DEF:1600).

 _"Ikuze!"_ Emu shouted as he readied hisself.

"Yosh! I'll place three cards facedown and play the Cards of Sanctity to allow us to draw till our sixth card." I said as we drew till we have six cards. "And I end my turn."

"My Draw!" Mike shouted as he took his seventh card. "I play Double Summon to summon Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Torque in ATK Mode!"

Two men appeared, one is literally the same as Ryuki as the other one has a green bodysuit, with silver armor on his chest, his knees were given black armor, silver shoulder guards, with a green helmet and silver visors and mouth piece and silver antennaes, he also got the V-Buckle with a green deck that has a golden bull head on it with a green gun with the emblem on the clip side.

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1500)

Kamen Rider Torque(4/ATK:2300/DEF:1000)

"Now I'll use Dragon Knight's ability to summon his Contract Monster from my Deck! Come forth Dragredder!"

Dragredder appeared from a mirror as it circled(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1000).

"I end my turn with a facedown." He said ending his turn.

"My draw!" Greg announced as he took his seventh card. "I summon Gyaos in ATK Mode!" A black derpy-looking pteradactyl with red highlights on its legs appeared as it screeched(3/ATK:1400/DEF:300). "Meh, nothing to do with these, I'll activate the Spell Card Card Trading Co. to allow three of us to trade cards and also let us use each others Monsters and~ we could also bond." He explained as on his field was a small building appeared with trucks loading things.

"And I end my turn." He shrugged.

"My draw!" Lucy declared. "I summon the Huntress in training-Ruby Rose in ATK Mode!" she shouted as a black-haired girl with red highlights appeared. She has pale skin, silver eyes, a black dress, with a red combat, a red cape, a pair of crimson red stockings, a black pair of boots with red highlights, she also has...a giant red Scythe.

"That's a big Scythe." I said awestruck.

 _"It's also a gun!"_ She shouted as she loaded a bullet.

"Oh god!"

Huntress in Training-Ruby Rose(4/ATK:2400/DEF:2200)

"Now, I activate her ability to summon the Huntresses in training-Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna!"

Three girls appeared, one has a white hair being put in a ponytail, pale blue eyes, a white blazer, a white dress with a combat skirt, a white-bluish boots. She has a silver rapier on her with the hilt holding a few crystals and a white pouch behind her. She also has a scar on her left eye(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2400).

Another has long yellow hair, pale skin, purple eyes, she wore yellow tank-top, brown long-sleeved coat, an orange scarf, a pair of black hot pants, a brown belt around her waist, a pair of brown boots, orange socks, with the left having grey highlights(4/ATK:2600/DEF:2000).

The last one has black hair, pale skin, a pair of yellow eyes, a black bow, white tank-top, white pants with long black stockings, black shoes and a pair of black braces on her wrists(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2300).

 _"YANG!"_

 _"RUBY!"_

"Uhhh..." I trailed off as the white haired girl just facepalmed.

 _"Yang! Look! We're siding with a black pteradactyl and two warriors in shining armor and a red mechanical dragon!"_ Ruby pointed out.

 _"Huh? Ooohhh...Me likey!"_ Yang commented as the two American Kamen Riders sweatdropped.

 _"Uhh...Chance...Are we dreaming?"_

 _"Don't think so Adam."_ The Green Rider answered.

"Uhh..." I was speechless, because Lucy just summoned 4 Monsters to defend himself in the first turn and they're children...no older than us or younger.

"And I'll have two facedowns and end my turn." She said ending his turn.

"...Kay my turn! Draw!" I said as I drew my seventh card. "I play Double Summon to summon Hunter Rider Cryo and Cerato in ATK Mode!"

My father and Uncle appeared as they did their thing.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

 **HUNTER RIDE!**

 _"Henshin!"_ They then scanned/slammed their ring/buckle.

 **CRYO! PLEASE! BRR! BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

 **CERATO!**

With that announcement they quickly donned their armor as they readied themselves as they noticed Team...RWBY.

 _"What~da~hell~?"_ Dan-san asked.

 _"Hey Ken!"_ Ruby waved.

 _"Uhhh...Ken...are we seeing things?"_ Dan-san asked.

 _"I don't think so...Slap me."_ Dad said as he was slapped by Dan-san. _"It's real...it's official!"_

Hunter Rider Cryo(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2300)

Hunter Rider Cerato(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1700)

"Now...I'll play Cryo Dragon Style Ring to tribute HR Cryo to HR Cryo-Dragon Style!" I announced as Dad took another ring.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **CRYO! DRAGON! ICE! ICE! ICE ICE ICE!**

He was engulfed in ice as the energized blue dragon appeared and smashed into him as he donned his Dragon Style(5/ATK:3300/DEF:2300).

"I'll play Heavy Storm to destroy all of your facedowned cards." I smirked as they gasped at this as a heavy storm picked up and destroyed all the facedowned cards as mine were destroyed as well and sent to the graveyard.

"Now I'll have HR Cryo-Dragon Style destroy Kamen Rider Torque!" I announced as Dad just took his ring and scanned it.

 **CHOINE! BLIZZARD! SAIKO!**

A blue magic circle appeared as Dad just gestured the circle as it shot a blizzard at the Green Rider as he exploded into pixels.

 **Liam:** 8000

 **Greg:** 4000

 **Lucy:** 4000

 **Mike:** 3000

"Now I'll have Cerato attack Greg's Gyaos!" I declared as Dan-san took a card.

 _"Meh...Not a Gamera fan...at least I am a bit."_ He shrugged as he inserted it.

 **ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

Two more silhouettes appeared as they formed two more of Dan-san and dusted their hands as if they were dirty and inserted another card...each of them.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: C-C-C-C-CERATO! X3**

The trio jumped as a row of cards were being directed at the black pteradactyl as they got their kicking foot out...The left has his left foot, right has his right foot, middle has both of his foot out as they went through the cards and destroyed Gyaos into pixels.

 _"And that takes care of that."_ He concluded as he dusted his hands and went back to my field.

 **Liam:** 8000

 **Greg:** 3600

 **Lucy:** 4000

 **Mike:** 3000

"Damn that's quick." Greg commented as he recovered from the blast.

"And...I'll have Ex-Aid attack Huntress in training...Weiss Schnee." I decided as said girl was angered.

 _"WHY AM I TARGETED!?"_ She demanded.

 _"Probably beause you're an Ice Queen."_ Yang guessed.

 _"That's right Weiss!"_ Ruby agreed, while Blake was just silent, as Emu took his Gashat and put it into the Kimewaza slot.

 _"Yosh!"_ Emu shouted as he pressed the button.

 **KIMEWAZA!**

His feet were light up with pink energy as he ran up to Weiss.

 **MIGHTY CRITCAL STRIKE!**

He landed kicks at Weiss as Random Game signs appeared with every strike as Weiss 'exploded' into pixels.

 **Liam:** 8000

 **Greg:** 3600

 **Lucy:** 3600

 **Mike:** 3000

 _"NO! WEISS!"_ Ruby was crying anime tears at her friend.

"Well...That wasn't expected." I blinked.

 _"Oh please. You don't know how they bond...They even got to a Dramatic Food Fight...You can't understand how lucky you and your uncles are in that food fight."_ He sighed.

"Meh, I'll place one card facedown." As I have three cards, Greg has six cards, Lucy has six cards, Mike...he has four cards...I'm doomed.

"Eh...My draw!" Mike announced as he drew his fifth card. "Now I'll use Dragon Knight's abillity to add Dragredder's ATK Points to him!" He announced as Dragon Knight got a boost of ATK Points.

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight(4/ATK:1500-3500/DEF:1500)

"I'll have him destroy your Hunter Rider Cryo!" He ordered as Dragon Knight took a card and do what Ryuki did.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Dragredder circled him as Dragon Knight jumped and spinned as he placed his kicking foot out as Dragredder shot a blast of fire at him, pushing him with force.

"Not so fast! I activate his Ice Ability to negate the attack!" I declared as Dad just flipped the Hand-Author and scanned a ring.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A giant ice barrier appeared as Dragon Knight was knocked back by the barrier as it shattered to pieces. "Aww...I thought I got you." Mike groaned.

"Eh. Takes a lot more to attack me." I shrugged.

"Well, as Dragredder is not allowed to attack after Dragon Knight uses the ability...I end my turn with a facedown." He ended his turn with a facedown.

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight(4/ATK:3500-1500/DEF:1500)

"Yosh! My turn!" Greg declared taking his seventh card. "I play Double Summon to summon another Gyaos and Guiron in ATK Mode!" He announced as the same pteradactyl along with a quad-legged shark-looking reptile as he had a long blade at his head with a pair of Ninja Stars at the side of his head appeared(4/ATK:1800/DEF:2000). "Now I sacrifice both of them to bring out, Hyper Gyaos!"

The two Monsters disappeared as a sleeker black pteradactyl appeared with a larger wingspan rivalling Rodan's(5/ATK:2300/DEF:3000). "With that I'll play Cards of Sanctity to recover my cards along with the others. Eh, except for Lucy-chan, who pouts. "And I end my turn." He said.

"Yosh! My draw!" Lucy chirped as she drew her card. "I play the Spell Card, Bumblebee! To destroy one of your Monsters! And I choose Ken Ojii-san!"

 _"EH!? Why me!?"_ Dad demanded as Blake just threw her dagger/pistol at Yang as it has a long rope...it's a grappling hook? As Yang just grabbed it and ran along with shooting her gauntlets to boost her up as she punched said person.

 _"SORRY KEN!"_ Yang apologized.

"Gh!" I flinched as the smoke disappeared with Dad nowhere to be found.

 _"Eh. Never thought she'd punch me at the face."_ Dad commented as he appeared by my side.

"Heh...Never thought you would be finished that way." I mused.

 _"Eh, shut up."_

"Now with that Spell Card I'm not allowed to have said Monsters to attack you, so I'll have Ruby to destroy your Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!" Lucy ordered as Ruby just prepared her Scythe as I smirked.

"Reveal Facedown!" I shouted as the card revealed itself as-

"M-Mirror Force!?" Lucy gasped.

"Right! And with your Card Trading Co...All of you got bonded so _all_ of your Monsters in all of your sides shall be destroyed!" I explained as all the Monsters on their field just exploded into pixels.

"Oh my!" Sharon just put her hand ion her mouth. "They don't know that Card Trading Co. has a weakness."

"Eh, Liam's almost a tactical genius, he still got alot to learn from his father." Josh waved off.

"Ah mou~. I end my turn." Lucy whined.

"My draw!" I declared as I drew my next card as I smirked. "Now...The moment you all waited for!" I smirked.

"I play the Spell Card God'Z Deck sure I get to lose all my Monsters in the field, but I can deal with it, even though I wished they could stay in the field." I announced as the two Riders disappeared as cards appeared from the left hand mark as it replaced the Deck as they flew to my left side of the belt. "Now, I play Cards of Sanctity to replenish my Cards!" We all took our sixth card as I drew.

"I play the Field Spell, Tokyo Downtown!" I declared as the surroundings turned into a great big city along with a red tall tower. "With this I can Summon Level 5 Monsters from my Deck. But I'll pass since I play Monster X's arrival!" I announced as a giant meteor appeared and destroyed the surroundings. "With this I can change Tokyo Downtown with Tokyo Ruins and I got it from my Deck!" The buildings were shattered as a black humanoid dragon with no wings was kneeling as it got up and screeched. It has white bony armor along with red pupils and two shoulderguards that were shaped like its head except they were halved(6/ATK:3000/DEF:3000).

"And I also play GDF's Arrival to Special Summon two machine-typed Monster from my Deck with the level of 6." I said as I grabbed the Deck and look at it.

"What kind of Monster does he have?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt there will be Machine-types in it." Josh shrugged.

"Yosh! I Special Summon Mechagodzilla 2 and Kiryu in ATK Mode!" I declared as two figures appeared as one had a figure Godzilla has but it was more...straight-up unlike Godzilla, its eyes were dull yellow, with silver armor. Roughly said it was a mechanized version of Godzilla with small iron-like dorsal fins on the back(6/ATK:3000/DEF:2800). The second was literally the same copy of Godzilla except the Dorsal fins were more spiky than the first as it has dull yellow eyes with red conduits going below his eyes, the teeth were sharper than knives as it also has a tail with many...segments on it. The chest plate was silver with a muscular chest(6/ATK:3500/DEF:2000).

"Right...I take back my words." Josh added.

"Eh, but I can't attack this turn so I'll only place two facedowns." I shrugged. "And another Cards of Sanctity." I added as I took four more cards. "And end my turn."

"My draw!" Greg declared. "I play Double Summon to summon two Gyaos and sacrifice them to summon Super Gyaos!" He declared as the two black derpy pteradactyls appeared and disappeared as a crimson and black skinny Gyaos appeared with red trims on the wings that looked like a Wyvern's as the head's crest was bulky(7/ATK:3600/DEF:3000).

"I'll have Super Gyaos attack your Kiryu!" He announced.

"Not so fast! I'll play the Trap Card! Garuda Attacks!" I countered.

"Huh?" He tilted his head.

"This allows me to destroy your Attackng Monster and Special Summon Garuda from my Deck in ATK Mode!" I explained.

 **(Insert: Godzilla OST: Garuda Attacks(Updated))**

The black Pteradactyl was then stopped by a pair of blue laser beams directed to him as he dodged as a barrage of them appeared as Gyaos continued to dodge as a pair of lasers pinned the pteradactyl back as it was then attacked continuously by a barrage of laser beams as he exploded and the source was a mechanical jet with two long-barreled cannons on the sides appeared as it hovered to the field. The whole jet was mostly white with silver boosters by the side, the boosters were equipped with two small silver wings as in front of the boosters were the cannons(4/ATK:2300/DEF:2000).

 **(Song End)**

"...*Sigh* I end my turn, cause I have no more playable cards." He said as he ended his turn.

"Yosha! My turn!" Mike took his seventh card. "I summon Kamen Rider Strike in ATK Mode and use his ability to summon Cerebeast!" He announced as the American Version of Kamen Rider Ouja appeared with his staff(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2300) as he inserted three cards.

 **ADVENT!**

 **ADVENT!**

 **ADVENT!**

A trio of Monsters appeared one has a crimson body with silver armor all around it. The shoulderguards has multiple fins on it much like Godzilla's Dorsal fins, it also has a silver chestplate, silver...torso armor, knee caps and rhino feet-like boots as the helmet was shaped like a rhino with a big yellow horn and the wrists were covered in silver armor along with the small tiny weeny hands. This is was Kamen Rider Thrust's Contract Monster, Metalgelas, who now belongs to Strike. The second was a giant magenta or lightish-pink stingray with green eyes and a long pink tail...eh, that's everything, because the model is really simple. This is Kamen Rider Sting's Contract Monster Evildiver...If you're wondering why I'm telling you this it's because Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Ryuki has different named Riders and the only different name for the Contract Monster was Genocider, because Genocide apparently was not allowed to be used so they change it with Cerebeast...Lame name...The last but not least was a giant purple cobra with a segmented tail that has a...sword? A saber? I don't know what the edge of the thing is. The whole frill was given a good amount of sabers on it. You all know this right? I mean...The thing is already presented in the few last chapters...Eh.

 **(A/N: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)**

 **(Dan: Just calm d-)**

 **(A/N: *Snaps Dan's Neck*)**

 **(Dan: *Snap and drops unconscious)**

 **(A/N:...Well...Not my fault on with the Story!)**

Strike then inserted another card.

 **UNITE VENT!**

Uh oh...The three Contract Monsters came in and turned into one giant bipedal creature, the creature has the body of Metalgelas, the tail was from Venosnaker, the head was given Venosnaker's head and neck with the head given Metalgelas's helmet on it at the back was Evildiver.

Cerebeast(6/ATK:3500/DEF:3000)

"With Strike using his ability, I can't use him to attack, but I'll have Cerebeast destroy Monster X!" He announced as Cerebeast just roared and slashed Monster X, the latter looked like it exploded.

 **Liam:** 7500

 **Greg:** 3600

 **Lucy:** 3600

 **Mike:** 3000

"Ghh..." I cringed.

"Yatta!" Lucy chirped. "We did some damage to him!"

"*Cough* *Cough* Oww...Okay that hurts, but at least I can Special Summon his true form from my Deck." I said coughing, as the smoke cleared to reveal Monster X recovering from the attack as it just growled.

"Wait what!?" Greg gasped.

"How is it still standing?" Mike asked.

"And why did you say true form, Liam-kun?" Lucy asked.

"Because if Monster X is destroyed...I can Special Summon his true form from the Deck. Keizer Ghidorah!" I declared as Monster X just growled as the Monster just roared as it grew a pair of dull golden wings as his legs turned bigger and turned dull golden. The hands turned bigger as Monster X turned into a quadpedal as the head and shoulder guards turned into three long-necked dragon heads with dull golden skin and red eyes, the body just turned dull golden. The Monster then just roared proudly at its new form as it glared each pair of eyes each at the Duelists(12/ATK:4000/DEF:4000).

"Oh man~!" Mike groaned. "And as I thought you were losing one Monster turns out that you got a stronger one to replace it. Awww...I end my turn with one Facedown."

"My turn! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Huntress in Training-Yang Xiao Long! And I use her ability to take in half of your Monster's ATK Points and that'll be Keizer Ghidorah!" She declared.

Huntress in Training-Yang Xiao Long(4/ATK:2600-4600/DEF:2000)

"Oh man." I said.

"Go! Destroy Keizer Ghidorah!" Lucy shouted with determination.

"Eh, activate Facedown. Waboku! I get to block your Monster's Attack." I said as three priestesses appeared as Yang just stopped her assault.

"Ah mou~! I play Double Summon to summon the Grimm-Beowulf and Ursa! And I end my turn." She pouted as a black werewolf on steroids with bony armor on the helmet and around the body appeared(3/ATK:2000/DEF:2300), along with a bear with bony helmet and armor(3/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)

"Right! My draw! With a spice of **FINAL TURN!** " I announced as the others were gaping.

 **(Insert: Godzilla OST: First Kiryu Launch)**

"Right! I use the Equip Card, Battle Pack to Kiryu to increase his ATK Points and turn him into a level 8 Monster!" As a giant holographic blue box appeared by the back and materiallized into a giant combat backpack.

(6-8/ATK:3500-4500/DEF:2000)

"Then I'll sacrifice Mechagodzilla 2 along with Garuda!" The two said Monsters disappeared...or one Mech and a giant jet. "In order to Special Summon SuperMechaGodzilla!"

The said mech appeared as it was just Mechagodzilla 2.

"Eh?" Everyone asked.

"Why is it the same?" Mike asked.

"Because...wait for it." I said as above Mechagodzilla 2 was Garuda, that hovered above him and attached behind him, the two cannons adjusted themselves to point the cannons at the opponents(8/ATK:4000/DEF:3000).

"I use Keizer Ghidorah's ability to well...let's say...aim at all your Monsters with double ATK Points!" I shouted as everyone just gaped.

Keizer Ghidorah(12/ATK:4000-8000/DEF:4000)

"Now I'll play the Spell Card, All Out Attack! This allows me to target all of your Monsters and negate all Facedowned Cards!" I explained "Aim!"

"EH!?"As all the Monsters( And Mechs!) readied their weapons at each of the Duelists.

"Now...Let em have it!" I ordered as Kiryu let out a barrage of missiles, bullets, rockets, laser cannons and his maser cannon as his chest suddenly opens up and showed a flower-like thing as it readied a blue energy powering up. SuperMechaGodzilla let out barrage of missiles, the two maser cannons, laser eyes, Mega-Buster Cannon, the G-Crusher as Keizer Ghidorah...just fired barrage of lightning beams at the duelists wildly as all the Duelists said one particular thing.

"Meep." All the attacks landed as everyone got their Life Points depleted.

 **Liam:** 7500

 **Greg:** 100

 **Lucy:** 0

 **Mike:** 0

"Well...Why am I still-?" Greg didn't finish as Kiryu appeared without his backpack and was rearing back with an energy blade was at his right hand as he slashed Greg by the chest.

 **Liam:** 7500

 **Greg:** 0

 **Lucy:** X_X

 **Mike:** X_X

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"And that's game." I said as the cards went out and went in my left palm marking as the Duel Disk deactivated and the holograms(Possibly real) disappeared. "And-...Why is everyone on the ground except for Lucy-chan?"

"Uhhh..." Mike groaned as I tilted my head. "Onore...Liam..." He said lifting his arm as he pulled out the 'X' eyes with the tongue sticking out.

"Eh." I shrugged as the other two were just on the ground.

"Alright…I didn't expect that from you." Greg admitted as he got up. "Well...Mike got a more major beating from Sabine than I expected."

"Eh. Not my fault." I raised my hands.

*BONK!*

"ITAI!"

"Take responsible, Liam-chan." Sharon-sempai pinned me on the ground.

"Meep...G-G-G-GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEN!" I frantically apologized as Sharon-sempai lifted herself up as I was just breathing heavily and now Sabine tackled me. "AH!"

"Liam...You'll be feeling this till morning." Sabine said darkly.

"...Meep!" I squeaked as I was dragged with me continuously saying. "Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!"

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

 _"Mattaku mou." Sharon-sempai sighed._

 _"Eh. He's still got a personal problem with Sabine." Josh added as Blair cocked her hand as Josh stuttered along with James. "N-N-N-Now...T-There's nothing to be argued, eh? James?" Said guy nods his head furiously quick._

 _"You two still need a lesson." She stated sternly as she just began to drag along the poor two guys._

"So, our...future pupil is having trouble, eh?" _Haruto asked as he appeared with White Wizard._

"It seems so...Altough that still states his father is a mage." _A man in his 50's stated, he had a pale skin with tidy black hair, he wore a white buttoned-up shirt, a dark purple tie, a beige colored trench-coat with black formal pants with formal black shoes with a Hand-Author with a red trim. This is Sou Foeki._

"Eh, still kid needs to learn." _Ken said as the two Wizards can only agree._

"But still to have trouble with women." _Haruto frowned._

"He'll be fine...At least I'm not treated that bad." _Ken said confidently._

"Really?" _Haruto put on a puzzled look._

"Eh, either way he either gets thrown into a wall or being used as a punching bag." _Dan answered as he and Lance appeared with the latter having a tea mug and a book._

"Dan~!" _Ken groaned at the truth._ "You still got pwned by your wife too!"

"HEY! AT LEAST NOT AS BAD AS YOURS!" _Dan retaliated._

"Let's see, threatening you to be put in a pit with giant cobras, lava pool, destroying the moon with a missile with you being used as the missile and...etc." _Ken shot back at Dan._

"Uhh...ehhh..." _Dan didn't have anything to shot back at him._

"True true." _Lance simply agreed with Ken._

"And you! You still got drilled, when we're not around did ya?" _Dan suddenly changed the subject._

"Well...True..." _Lance said, while looking a bit embarrassed at what Rachel did in those drills...which was trying to dodge all her attacks along with parrying and that event the house was almost destroyed, keyword: ALMOST._

"But she did won the Karate, Judo, Boxing, Kick-Boxing International Tourney." _Ken admitted._ "With that time her kick sent one thug flying up to at least 578 or more ft from the spot."

"Ooohh...Tell me not to get to her bad side." _Haruto cringed at the thought of it alone._ "I think its official that your wives are total scary women."

"You can say that again, but not to their face...the most beautiful yet deadly women." _Ken sighed._ "I eventually got used to it."

"Even the time when they almost cut our manly parts." _Dan cringed as the trio cringed at the thought._

"Forget about the beautiful because they're total beautiful nightmares!" _Ken agreed._ "Crap...I forgot that she could link with me also."

[Ken! When I find you you're dead!] _A female_ sound echoed in his mind.

"Look look! It's an accident!"

[No excuses! Next time we meet...Better get ready!]

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppp~!" _He whined._ "Also I forgot to tell Liam one thing."

[Which is?]

"Liam! You mind your LANGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Alright that's what I forgot to remind."

[Ughhh...Next time...Please warn me.]

"Only if you don't kill me, when we finally meet." _Ken bartered._

[Tch, fine, way to barter.]

"I do my best." _Ken said proudly._

[Yeah, of course you do, except you're not a ladies' men.]

"I like girls that I met and like." _Ken argued._

[Like old times, see ya...]

"Right..."

"So...How's your little chat?" _Dan asked._

"Eh, she's still as stern as usual." _He shrugged._ "She definitely got a bit more...negotiable too." _Ken admitted._

"Eh, Dawn's always like that...usually except she's trained with marksmanship and is also trained with a BOW! A FRIGGIN SHORT AND LONGBOW! SHE EVEN FORGED HERSELF AN X-BOW THAT CAN CHANGE INTO A BLADE! CAN THAT GET EVEN WORSE!?" _Dan yelled._

"Eh, she's really compatible with a sniper rifle and dual-wielding sickles and also asked one from me, as I just shrugged and helped her forge the sniper rifle that is also given a dual-sickle to be used as a bipod and she is also trained with hand-to-hand combat." _Lance 'clarified' or...informed._

"Crap...And I thought that X-Bow is enough!" _Dan shouted._

"Well...Mia always wield her broadsword that can be turned to dual-wielded katanas and turned into carbine-rifles." _Ken agreed._ "I think we've made our girls...way deadlier."

"Agreed along with Rachel wielding her daggers that can shift into pistols that can be changed from Precision, Burst, Spread and Full Auto Mode. Plus she got the explosive rounds. And her Sub-machine gun that's given a bayonette." _Lance clarified as they just looked at eachother._

"Least Haruto didn't do it." _Ken commented as Haruto gave them a deadpanned look._

"Who wants a girl who's given such training and weapons?" _He was then glared by Sou, being Koyomi's father._ "At least not Koyomi...Except the time she was brainwashed Ehehe..."

"And you call yourself a wizard..." _Ken deadpanned._ "At least other Wizards have more...deadlier in a way...wives...to put it in a way."

"Mattaku..." _The others except Sou just groaned at their wives/future girlfriend._

 _"Well...I think those guys are going to have concussion." Jaden joked._

 _"Eh, not even close." Lian shook his head in disappointment._

 _"Well...I was wrong about Liam's life." Alexis admitted as the scream of agony that Liam set off was heard._

 _"And that's gonna hurt." Syrus cringed._

 _"Hey Lex!" The gang just turned to Mindy and Jasmine. "Did we miss the duel?"_

 _"Yep." Lian simply answered._

 _"Yeah and you missed Liam's duel also." Alexis added._

 _"Oh, you and Liam." Mindy giggled as Alexis can only blush._

 _"And~, we still got the recording." Sabine said as she dragged Liam across literally groaning in pain. "...I think I went too far."_

 _"No you didn't you just went to the back of the Arena and pummeled, pulverized, decimated, destroyed and whipped Liam here." Lian said in a very sarcastic tone. "Plus we've still got the ring...which he didn't have on him. Crap."_

"It's a crappy day~!" _Ian suddenly shouted as he was chased by Ken, Dan, Lance, Sen, Ren, Run, Kenwood, Yuusuke, Shinnosuke, Shinji, Shouichi, Kenzaki, Tsukasa, Shotaro, Kouta and Haruto._

"OI! STOP RUNNING! YOU'VE ALREADY DRUNK FIFTY BARRELS OF MILK!" _Sen shouted._

"EH! AS IF HE DID! HE DRUNK BEER! I ALREADY WARNED HIM TOO! WHY WOULD THERE BE FIFTY BARRELS OF BEER!?" _Ren shouted back as the other Riders just watched with a sweatdrop as the other Spirits came out._

"Well...Think this'll be a 'Home Run~'! Eh? Eh~?" _Yang asked as the others just groaned at her terrible pun._

"God and you lived with her?" _Takumi asked._

"Eh, you'll get used to it." _Ruby simply answered._

"Even though the brute does have no sense of humor." _Weiss added._

"And her horrible puns." _Blake added as she was reading a book._

"Eh, least you guys don't have a terrible joker in your team." _A guy in his...18 appeared with a messy brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, he wore a black shirt with a trademark on it, a black leather jacket with red stripes, black pants and a pair of black sneakers. This is Kit Taylor for the guys, who haven't known Kamen Rider Dragon Knight show._

"Except for Shotaro." _Philip snickered._

"Yes, hopefully though." _Another man said the said man was in his 20's, he got his black hair shot up, pale skin, black shirt with the black coat with a knight's symbol on it, a pair of black pants and black formal shoes. This is Len...only Len no full name just Len._

 _The others were another black hair, pale skin, he wore the same attire with a rhino's symbol. This is Cameron. The next was a man in his 20's...again, his hair was curled and he got the same attire(You know what everytime I said this makes us tired so we just skip it.), but has a crab's symbol. This is Ian...A coincidence that Ian Monolopho has a man with the same name. The next was a pale skin man in his 20's with his brown hair slicked back, his attire is the same! (For the love of God!) He got the Bull's symbol. This is Chance. The next is a brown-skinned man, I'm not a racist! He got black hair that are a bit...curly and has a nearly visible beard, he got the Chameleon Symbol on him. This is Van. The next was a tanned-skinned man with black hair spiked up...only the front at least. He got the Cobra's symbol. This is Pryce! Again I'm not saying that you're dumb if you know this! I'm just saying how they look! The next was a pale-skinned man with short black hair with the stingray symbol. This is Quinn Again this is for the one who doesn't know. The next was a japanese man with black spiky short hair with the tiger symbol. This is Hunt. The next was a brunette with pale skin with a small beard and has piercings on his ears and has the Giselle's symbol. The next was a blond girl with fair skin and her hair was flowing till her arms with the Swan symbol. This is Kase. The second last was a man with pale skin, brown short hair as he got the Pheonix symbol. This is Nolan. The last was a guy with the same look with Kit except he got the golden dragon symbol._

"Eh, we do...Unfortunately." _Tendou grimaced._ "And he's as worst as her." _Pointing to the man that was apparently Shouichi._

"And the flower doesn't bloom like the rest." _Hitoshi frowned._

"GOD! IAN! STOP FRIGGIN RUNNING!" _Ken shouted from the distance._

"Catch me first!"

"That's it!" _Ken shouted as he scanned a ring._

 **BIND, PLEASE!**

 _Blue magic circles appeared as chains shot out and hold Ian in place._ "HEY! NO CHEATING!"

"I don't play rules!" _Ken shouted as he jumped at Ian as the others did the same._

"Oww..." _Ian groaned._ "GET OFF!"

"WE NEED BACK UP!"

"Everytime he drinks beer." _Genesis appeared with Zane and Han as he was on his...apparently attire that looks like the Genesis from Final Fantasy VII: CRISIS CORE._

"Always a handful...or more." _Zane scoffed._

"Can't you be more...polite in some point?" _Han asked._

"I'M TRYING!"

"Okay okay! Yeesh! No need to yell!" _Han said in a defensive position._

"Eveyone get to COVER!" _Zane yelled as everyone did as told._

"Better help them out." _Genesis said as Ian just break out of the prison of people as the said people were sent flying as Ken, Dan, Lance, Sen, Ren got into Attack Position as apparently they're going to duel this out. As the three last got to them and drew their weapon._

 _"Oh this ought to be good." Sabine smirked._

 _"Sabine-san...that's not really nice to say." Blair said with a worried tone as she finished beating the two poor boys as the said guys were just rubbing the points of the slaps._

"Right let me be the first to say. BANZAI!" _Ken shouted as he charged at Ian as Ian just drew his swords and began to sent slashes at Ken as the latter blocked with his blue-bladed Scythe as he was sent flying to a wall by Ian's own Rider Kick as Dan, Genesis and Ren came in for the kill with their weapons, Dan his cleaver, Genesis with his dragon-hilt sword and Ren with his Gunblade as they each slashed Ian by the swords as Ian just backed up and spun like a tornado as he slashed Dan and sent him backwards rolling. Genesis just gripped his sword as he took a silver cutlass with a wyvern-hilt with it's wings as additional guards as he began dual-wielding, they both clash, but Ian was more experienced with fighting dirty, he swiped Genesis' legs and sent him flying as Ren was sprinting as he slid to the ground to dodge the flying Genesis as he recovered and started sprinting along with using the string of the gunblade, which was used to hung it, he swung it as he slashed Ian with it and blasted shot after shot at Ian as he was cut off, Ian just put his two swords together to form a dual-sided sword as he slashed Ren by the chest and sent him staggering and slammed to Genesis, who just recovered from the strike._

 _"Ooohh...They're good fighters, I'll give them that." Mike commented as everyone just stared at him. "What?"_

 _"Nothing!" Is the answer he got as Greg stirred along with Liam._

 _"God, what hit me?" Liam asked as he groaned._

"Dammit! Don't move! Dammit!" _Sen complained as he and Zane were trying to land a hit at Ian as the both got back, focused and sent an energy slash as Ian just swiped the slash as they just both exploded with dust smoking._ "Crap!" _Ian removed the sword and dual-wield as he ran and slashed Sen as Zane dodged in time as Sen was sent sliding towards Dan, who didn't care and tripped._

"Oof!"

"Why didn't you dodge it!?" _Yang asked as Dan just noticed._

"BECAUSE! I'M STILL TRYING TO GET ME CERATLEAVER! DAMMIT! SEN GET OFF!" _He yelled as he regain composure and threw Sen off. But wait...Wasn't he over Sen?_ "Hmmm? Whoops! Seems that he's below me...Whoops?" _He asked as he shrugged._

 _Zane was swinging his glaive at Ian as he countered and threw the other sword at Zane as it bounced of Zane and came back to Ian's hand with Zane being thrown into a wall._ "I'M OKAY!" _He shouted. Now, Lance, Ren and Han were sprinting as they sent bullets at Ian, who simply just did backward cartwheels as he got into the safe zone and pulled out a blaster._

"I'm a Dead eye! Let's see who really got their man parts." _He said with a manly voice as he blasted a few rounds at the trio, nearly shooting them by the you know what I mean as they quickly got out of the way by rolling. They just gritted their teeth._

"Delta Formation! We're not letting the blasts destroy the Arena!" _Ken shouted as he grabbed his saber and cutlass as he charged at Ian as the others._

"Eh. As you say." _Lance shrugged as he brought his bow, Ren his Gunblade and Han turned his blade into a double-barreled shotgun, which were by the sides of the blade._ "Uhhh...Isn't my weapon not made for long range?"

"Eh. I've added some Extra Touch." _Lance shrugged as they open fire at Ian, who simply just deflect them._

 _"CALL THE DAS!" Crowler shouted as the other audience were just getting into cover._

 _"I Don't think that's a good idea. Because I've known Ian along with the other 8 brothers and when he is drunk...he doesn't hold back." This made Crowler pale...wait he's already pale as a piece of paper._

"Dan! Need you and Genesis here!" _Ken shouted as Dan and Genesis just recovered or Dan just took his cleaver._

"I GOT YOU BACK!" _Dan shouted as he made the ':D' face._

"Not the time! Dan distract him!" _Ken shouted as Dan just saluted._ "Genesis...we're going dual-wielding."

"Fu-"

"Language young man."

"...Eff you."

"That doesn't count as a curse." _Ken said._ "You're lucky I'm not going to whoop your ass."

"As if."

"GUYS!?" _Dan shouted as the attention turned towards Dan, who was literally avoiding metal beams from stabbing him._ "A LITTLE HELP HERE!? I DON'T KNOW THAT METAL BEAMS ARE PISSED ABOUT ME!"

"...Eh. Finish this later young man." _Ken finished the conversation as they both ran up to Ian, who swings his sword at Genesis as Ken parried it and delivered a slash on him, he then continued slashing till Ian decided to return the favor as he parried a slash making Ken lose his combo and sends a sucker-punch at Ken, who blocked it with the swords. Genesis jumped and slashed Ian's back as the latter retaliated, but was slashed by Ken by the side as the both were slashing at Ian by different sides as Lance and the others regrouped and aimed at them._ "3...2...1...Now!" _Ken shouted as he and Genesis just did a backflip, literally kicking Ian at the lower jaw and sends him up in the air as the others except Sen just rained bullets at him as he crashed into a wall._

"Owiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Stop with that whining." _Ken said annoyed._ "Plus I still got to fix this mess...you caused...or I don't know..." _He sighed as he took a ring._

 **ROOM! REPAIR! PLEASE!**

 _The whole arena was ligthen up as it was like brand-new._ "Eh. Someone get Ian back." _Dan and Ren sighed as they got to Ian and started carrying him._

"As if making him go dillusional with beer doesn't work and now he's this heavy!? How heavy is he anyways?" _Dan complained._

"Even from the Detective job, I don't even want to know." _Ren replied as they both took Ian out of the Arena as the others just sighed before disappearing._

"Oh god, my everything's broken…Well Fuck it." _Kenwood_ _said as he fainted face first near the gang._

 _"Gee...the first time I saw your Dad...I thought he'll be boring..." Mike said with awe._

 _"Eh." Liam and Lian shrugged. "They're like that...except the other six...I don't really remember about them."_

 _"Eh...Liam...Did you remember what I said?" Sabine asked as she cocked her hand._

 _"Eep...Y-Yes...Never...ever...knock someone out cold with a duel." Liam stuttered._

 _"Good." Sabine smiled as she just took her phone. "And I still got the Duel! On Video! This'll be a huge hit!"_

 _"Crap, don't do it Sabine!" Liam cried out to no avail._

 _"And...Upload." She says as she pushed a button. "I've uploaded it."_

 _"NO! But eh, bet it'll not come close to my video that went viral." Liam smirked._

 _"And what's it about?" Sabine asked._

 _"How Lian snores remix..." Liam answered as the air just stiffed as Liam realized one thing...he was going to regret saying the video title._

 _"YOU WHAT!?"_

 _"I DIDN'T DO THE THINGY MAJING!" Liam shouted as he dashed out of the Arena along with Lian on his tail. "LIAN! I SWEAR THAT WAS LEAH! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!"_

 _The girls just giggle at the event as the others just go full burst on laughing except Zane, who only smirks._

"And I thought I'm the only one that's still sane here." _The other Zane...'Zane Y' sighed._

"ZANE! WHERES MY CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" _Dan yelled out loud appearing out of nowhere._

"I THOUGHT YOU HAVE IT YOU BRUTE!"

"AND I THOUGHT YOU HAVE IT!"

*BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP~!*

 _Everyone blinked as they saw Sen was eating a piece of cheese as he noticed and stopped in the middle of it, while staring at the gang._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"What?"

"YOU BASTARD!" _Dan lunged as the both were covered in smoke as they just started a brawl._ "WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK MY PERMISSION!?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" _Sen barked out._

"YOU'VE SHOULD'VE ASK! PLUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE CHEESE AND WINE!?"

"IT'S MY CHEESE AND WINE SUPPER!" _Sen answered as they just punched and brawled._

 _"Well...Last thing I listed is that the uncles are brawling over something that concerns cheese and wine." Blair sweatdropped. "Mattaku."_

 _"Eh. At least they have a sense of formality." Greg shrugged._

 _"Eh." Lian shrugged as he dusted his hands along with Liam, who was holding his bleeding nose._

 _"Next time that was Leah."_

 _"Sure sure Dumbass."_

 _"Not a Dumbass."_

 _"Sure sure."_

 _"I'm going to our Dorm." Liam said as he went out of the arena and landed face first. "Ow."_

 _"I'm going to help." Lian sighed as he brought Liam back to their Dorm room._

* * *

 **And Done! Whew!**

 **Dan: I didn't suppose we intended to write more than 20,000 words?**

 **Nope! I thought that this would only contain 10,000 or 18,000 words to be honest rather than a flippin 20,000+ words!**

 **Lance: Maybe you should stop predicting things.**

 **Probably.** **But for now! We're going to get our rest and we'll see you guys in the Next Ride!**

 **Dan: Bye!**


	10. Titans Vs Riders! Monkey See Monkey Duel

**HELLO! And welcome back to Duel Rider Generation X!**

 ***Crowds cheering***

 **Dan: I didn't expect that.**

 **Neither did I*Whispering to Dan***

 **Lance: Since...no one...well no one literally has given us an OC...well might as well fill it in if no one's willing.**

 **Let's just jump into the Fanfic.**

 **Dan: BANZAI!**

 **Lance: Likewise.**

 **But first! We'll be releasing Josh's Deck in this Chap.**

 **Dan: And guess what the Deck contains, just some...OC Deck based from other places...Or series, Manga, Comic, Movie...You get what I mean.**

 **Now...Disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: We don't own Kamen Riders, Godzilla, Gamera, RWBY, KR Dragon Knight and what Josh's Deck is from, we only own our OCs along with a few cards[By a few I mean the whole OC Cards for Kamen Riders along with these other bunch of Series/Movies/Anime/Manga/Etc])**

 **Reviews:**

 **-Read the Reviews-**

 **Told ya so!**

 **Dan: Geez no need to shout.**

 **Lance: Regarding things, we can't find any more Inspirations and had to let out some excess Imagination that we've dreamt of.**

 **Kinda creepy doing that to mind you all.**

 **Dan: We're reading stuff and...Well we're too...well...Inspired as hell and got to let out some excess Imaginings...**

 **Onto the Friggin FANFIC!**

 **Dan & Lance: BANZAI!**

 **Warning: Really Bad excuse for what will happen in this fanfic!**

* * *

 **(The scene shatters apart as Liam rides his Nissan GT-R BNR 34 out of the screen)**

The screen turns white showing a green field with Primary, Secondary, Primary Dark and Female Riders, Hunter Riders with Huntress Riders and Kaijins on each side as a white glow appeared as the Riders turned into cards.

The cards were scattered around the field...only thirteen were seen after the light disappeared.

A boy that was no more than 17 was at the field looking around as he wore a grey hooded-trench coat, a black shirt with a blue dragon's head embedded on it, a pair of grey pants, a pair of blue sneakers. The boy himself had messy brown hair along with blue eyes and pale skin as he noticed the cards as he picked them up. He just widen his eyes as thirteen figures looked at him. Smiling. He could only nod as the screen shattered once again.

 **(Cue: Song: Journey Through the Decade by Gackt[Musical with Narration])**

 **{Kamen raidā to hantāraidā no tamashī o daku dekki o motsu shōnen...}  
[A Young boy with the Deck that holds the souls of Kamen Riders and Hunter Riders...] **The music begins as a card vortex was seen in the black background as they revealed to be the Kamen Riders in their Iconic Pose. Ranging from Kuuga to Ex-Aid...as well as the Hunter Riders shouldering their weapons. Cryo shouldering a Scythe, Cerato the Ceratleaver, Dilopho the bladed bow, Monolopho the dual katanas, Giganoto the axe, Allo his gunblade, Mega his Dragon-hilted sword, Yangchuano his glaive, Carcharadonto his lovable broadsword.

 **{Karera wa onaji mokuhyō o kyōyū shite imasu...Jinrui o kiken kara mamoru...}  
[They both share the same objectives...Protecting Mankind from the Dangers...]  
**The card vortex then stopped as a hand just swooped the cards as he held them as he put them into one stack as the hand's owner revealed to be Liam, who has a sad face as a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning towards the owner, he saw his father smiling at him.

 **{Pakkude wa, otokonoko wa unmei o kimeru tame ni shiren o tabi shimasu...}  
[With the pack, the boy journeys through the trials to decide his fate...] **  
Liam just smiled at his father as he then faces the helicopter that will take him to the Duel Academy as he saw students getting in as he walked to the helicopter.

 **[Song Begins]**

 **(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** We see Liam as he was putting on his Obelisk Blue Trench-coat as he was walking towards the kitchen to see Lian, who was cooking some omelet and sausages.

 **(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** The scene changes as Liam and Lian were on the table eating breakfast as they went to the class. The whole area seems to be so loud as Liam met Jaden, Syrus and Chumley at the Room just waving at him.

 **(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The scene changes as we now see Liam and Alexis at the field at nighttime as they were lying down and looked at the stars as Liam pointed towards the sky as Alexis just smiled at him.

 **(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** The scene changes as Liam was facing a man with pale skin, long black hair that was put in a ponytail, his eyes being covered in bangs, wearing a black robe with a Bony Duel Disk as he had the Dark Secondary Riders and Kaijins behind him. While Liam has the Primary Riders and Hunter Riders behind him as they stared at each other.

 **(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** The scene shatters as it revealed a white scene as Liam was levitated by an arcane force as Godzilla 1962, 1964, 1994, Final Wars, Burning, 2000, 2001 staring at him as Kiryu with Godzilla 1954's silhuoette over it appeared on Liam's left as Rodan and Anguirus besides him too. At Liam's right side were Battra, the Ghidorahs, Super MechaGodzilla, Bagan, Zilla, Baragon, Titanosaurus, SpaceGodzilla, Biollante, Destoroyah, Varan, Gorosaurus, Manda & Gotengo. They all just roared as the screen shatters.

 **(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Liam was seen to be at the docks as he turned to see Lian, Blair, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Atticus, Bastion, the whole gang was there as Liam just smiled and walked up to them.

 **(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveller~s)** The whole screen turns black as Liam was standing on an unknown platform as a blue Cryolophosaurus, red Novaraptor, greyish-green Velociraptor and Yellow Guanlong were looking at him as they were about five metres tall and ten metres long as a figure that was covered in black cloak appeared above them as the figure had a hood as it only showed a skull lower part as it held a Scythe in one hand and chuckled darkly as a mechanical dragon appeared as it looked identical to WizarDragon, except for its blue gems replacing the red gems WizarDragon has as its eyes were bright blue and has a greyish-black mechanical body.

 **(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** The screen for once disappeared through a resonance as Liam was seen to be holding out a photo of him, Lian, a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, ponytailed brown hair, a woman with the same features as the previous and Ken on it as they were just smiling. Liam then lets a tear fell through his cheek as a hand held his shoulder as Liam turned to see Alexis smiling softly at him as Liam just wiped the tear off and smiled.

 **(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** The screen then brightens out as we see Lian with the Dark Primary Riders facing off silhouettes that represents his foes in the past as he felt a tug and turned to see Blair, who was just smiling at him. With response Lian smiled back as he hugs Blair and looks at the sky.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** The whole scene turns to white as Ken was seen arms crossed and levitated by an unknown force as Dan and Lance appeared by the sides as a silhouette of a humanoid Dragon with green eyes, a Hydra with flaring red eyes and a chinese dragon with shining golden eyes appeared from the screen as they got to the back of the three Hunters as the Humanoid Dragon was behind Ken, Hydra behind Dan and the Chinese Dragon behind Lance as they looked at Liam as the scene shattered.

 **(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** The scene then reveals as Liam on a bluish-green Honda Rebel 500 with a helmet on him as Alexis was at his back holding onto him as the screen blackens out to reveal the title of the story( ** _Duel Rider GX_** ) as the Kamen Riders were at their pose as the Hunter Riders were shouldering their weapons in front of them.

 **(Song End with Full Instrumental Ending)**

* * *

 **Ep 10: Monkey See, Monkey Duel, Titans Vs Riders!**

* * *

 **(Liam and Lian's Dorm Room)**

 **(3rd POV)**

Liam was sleeping as usual as he slowly stirred and woke up with a yawn. "Well...that was a good night sleep...though I can't recall what I dreamed of." If you're wondering what he dreamed of...He was dreaming he was in LegoLand, along with his whole family...by whole it says that Ken, Dan, Lance and the others were there with him instead of him and the gang...well the gang were around as well.

"Well, you're awake, mind if you join me and Blair for breakfast?" Lian asked as he got out of the Kitchen, dusting his hands as if they're dirty.

"Well...Got nothing else to do sure why not?" Liam answered as he got off the bed and went into the shower. After three or five minutes, he got out and put on a black T-Shirt with all the Advent Riders crests on it with his usual Trench-coat with grey pants. Along with trusty sneaker. "Let's get going, man I'm starving what were you doing in the kitchen?"

He smirked as he answered. "Doing the Washings."

"Crap! I forgot about that!"

"Like Father said, 'If you don't do your washing, clean it for one month.'" Lian quoted as Liam just sighed at his twin, who snickered unknown to them, the Duel Spirits were watching them.

 _"Well...I still find it funny how he forgets about things."_ Dan snickered.

 _"No need to be like that Dan-san."_ Yuusuke scolded.

 _"Fine...But you've got to admit how funny it is."_ Dan said as Yuusuke snickered at the point.

 _"Well at least he didn't lose his hope, upon searching for the siblings."_ Haruto said as he was eating a plain-sugar donut along with Ken.

 _"Yep. I see how you like these donuts."_ He commented as he took a bite of the donut. _"Although I still like 's Glazzy Donut."_

 _"You don't say."_ Haruto said. _"But, I'm sticking with Plain-sugar."_

 _"Likewise."_ Ken agreed as they took a bite.

 _"Where's the camera, Ken?"_ Tsukasa appeared as he stomped the ground.

 _"Still in the safe."_ Ken replied taking another bite of the donut.

 _"But for us to have girls..."_ Haruto pondered. _"I still see Koyomi getting mad at me at some point."_

 _"True...Like Shinnosuke's problem."_ Ken commented.

 _"Hey! We're officially married already! We don't have those problems."_ Shinnosuke argued.

 ** _"Exactly!"_** Belt-san agreed with fluent English. _**"They have never got into a fight, except for the time, the problem concerns of Kiriko's brother, Go."**_

 _"Belt-san! Who's side are you on!?"_ Shinnosuke grunted.

 _"Does it matter? We all have girl problems."_ Tsukasa mused.

 _"And Tsukasa still has problem with Natsumi-chan."_ Ken added as he dusted his hands and took another donut from the box that Haruto held. _"Plus this is surprisingly better than 's Glazzy Donut."_

 _"Does it matter?"_ Tsukasa asked as Ken shrugged.

* * *

 **(Obelisk Blue's Dining Room)**

Liam and Lian were in the Dining Room as they got to their...Private Area as they were with Alexis and Blair.

"Can't believe that this is really...good...except there maybe artificial herbs and stuff in these." Liam commented as he poked his roasted chicken leg. "Is something in the stuffings, I don't even want to know what so ever."

"I personally don't mind about it." Alexis commented as she took a bite of her omelet.

"Well...these foods are not really as good as Lian-sempai's food back in the olden days." Blair commented as Liam and Lian agreed.

"We've gone rusty." Liam said.

"And had gone a bit under circumstances." Lian added.

"Eh, but it's still delicious." Blair argued as they sighed.

"But we've gone a little bit rusty."

"By a bit, Liam means really rusty."

"You can just sharpen it up again and wipe of the rust." Blair countered as this got Liam and Lian into a thinking pose.

"Well...If you can get rid of rust and sharpen a blade, which has been around for fifteen years, I think we can get our Cooking Skills again."

"Maybe. But we still got to get the ingredients."

 _"Maybe not."_ They turned to see Tendou bringing a bowl of tofu above his head and bags of ingredients in them. _"You've got much to learn, shonen."_

"Uhhh...Is it really necessary to bring that much ingredients?"

 _"Do not complain about that."_ Tendou said as Liam sighed.

"Hai, sensei." Liam replied as Tendou disappeared to drop off the ingredients in the twin's dorm room.

"I swear, he can be scary at times." Liam commented.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cryo." A voice said behind them.

"Ah!" Liam jumped off his seat and fell to the floor. "I'm okay!"

"Ah Sorry about that." Miss Fontaine apologized. "I'm here to inform you that Chancellor Shepherd has asked for your presence."

"Uhmmm...Alright? I think it's alright." Liam said as he rubbed his butt. "Ouch."

'I swear, he's funny at times.' Alexis giggled along with Blair.

* * *

 **(Chancellor Shepherd's Office)**

"Well Crowler, we've got a duel of School as Ken would say it." Chancellor Shepherd chuckled.

"Indeed, I didn't expect that Ken would have beaten them easily."

"Ken has been known for his own Deck that he created for a few years to be perfected, so it can never be changed. Those Kaiju Deck was the one and only Deck he used. Even though he was overpowered, he turned the tides so he can summon his Monsters. Only with two Field Cards and Spell Cards to Summon them."

"And that was Decades ago. This can be a bit different." Crowler commented.

"And I'm sure that Liam would do the same as his father. Only now he gets to use more than 1 Deck. But, he's been through a lot if Mia would do what she says she'll do when she has a child."

"Which is?"

"Train them to the very limit."

"And that's why no one except Ken has beaten her in a duel."

"That's right. Although they were on par, as Ken was still on Ra Yellow and Mia was on Obelisk Blue." Shepherd said as he stared at the window, admiring the view as they heard a knock. "Come in."

"Uhh...ano, Chancellor did you asked for my presence?" Liam asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, now I was a little worried about the School Duels."

"School Duels? As in the Duel that Dad told me that he battled against other Academies?" Liam asked as the Chancellor nodded.

"Yes, you see...I and Crowler had been a little worried about what will happen in the Duels, so we're planning on who we should represent the Duel Academy."

"And that happens to be me isn't it?"

"Unfortunately yes. From what we saw only you, Alexis, Lian, Bastion and Jaden are the ones that qualified by the terms." The Chancellor stated.

"We're going to duel which Academies if I'm allowed to question."

"We're going up against North, South _and_ East Academy, along with Duel Academy battle it out for bragging rights."

"Uhh...whaddawhadda now?" Liam blinked.

"We're going to have our duels against other Academies." The Chancellor clarified. "That being said, we're participating in the Singles and Tag Team Division."

"So...Am I in in the Singles or Doubles?"

"From what I see you're quite skilled in Singles, but unfortunately we can't afford to lose in the Tag Team, so we decided you to be in the Tag Team."

"So, who am I going to partner with?"

"It's either Lian or Alexis." The Chancellor grimaced.

"Well...I'm willing to do it with both, but they're both skilled in these things, I can't make up my mind."

"Well...we'll give you time, but Crowler can you give this package to Alexis? Maximillion Pegasus demands it to be given to her." The Chancellor said giving out a small package, that possibly contains a Deck of cards.

"Yes, Chancellor, I shall give it to her right away." Crowler said as he took the Package and left the room.

"So...We're in for some duel are we?" Liam asked as the Chancellor gave out a smile.

"Yes and from the looks of it, you got your Father's Deck, which I assume will be a huge advantage to us. Considering that it is our Trump Card."

"Problem is that it needs a cooldown and from the looks of it, will be a long time, before it can be used. Dad says it will be finished by a two weeks or more, it's a little random, guess it acts out along with my heart."

"Hahaha, yes Ken says that the Monsters like a good Duel and they can pick it from the heat of the games." The Chancellor gave out a hearty laugh.

"Wow, he must have got a good bond with them." Liam said with awe.

"Yes, I think that's all. Oh and because we have a hard time, you will be having a duel to battle out who's a better Duelist with an Obelisk called...Josh."

"Josh? I can find that easy to believe." Liam commented.

"Yes kinda, if I say so myself." The Chancellor added.

"So, when will I duel him?"

"Later after Class, so it won't interfere with any of your classes." Shepherd answered. "Now, you're dismissed."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Liam said politely as he exited the room.

* * *

 **(Hallways)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

Well that was clearly unexpected. Now, I was walking with Alexis, Lian and Blair with me...well daydreaming.

"Oi Liam." Lian said as I ignored him.

"LIAM!" Blair shouted as I was surprised by the outburst I jumped.

"Gyah!" I fell down to my butt as Blair giggled. "WHAT!?"

"What did the Chancellor want?" Lian asked.

"Oh...Just preparing for the School Duels. Couldn't stop thinking about who I'll be partnering with." I answered. "And by the way, what's in that package?" I pointed towards Alexis' package.

"Well, Doctor Crowler gave it to me. Don't know much about it."

"Don't want to open it?"

"Well sure why not?" She asked as she opened it...I couldn't get my eyes off it.

"Well...I can't believe what I'm seeing." I commented as I saw the Female Kamen Rider Cards.

 _"Oooh...Didn't know that the Chancellor will give your girlfriend this package."_ Dad appeared as he startled us.

"Gyah!" Blair jumped into Lian's arms as he dramatically fell backwards, also cringing from the fall.

"Dad!? Why did you do that!?" I demanded as he shrugged.

 _"I thought that you already got used to it."_

 _"Apparently not, anata."_ A pale-skinned woman in her 20's appeared, she has long brown hair that flowed to her arms with a shiny blue streak on the front a little longer than the bangs, deep blue eyes, faint lipstick, she wore a black tank-top, a grey Trench-coat with blue markings, navy blue slim jeans and black combat boots with blue markings as I just went wide-eyed.

"EH!? K-K-K-KAA-SAN!?" I asked bewildered as Alexis just gaped.

"She's your mother?!" Alexis gawked.

 _"Well, my little boy has got a girlfriend, a pretty one if I may add."_ Mom said as I and Alexis blushed. _"Hope he didn't really bother you."_

"N-No, he's really nice to say things." Alexis said nervously.

 _"And...I'm going to leave."_ Dad said.

 _"No you're not, anata...Not until we finish our personal business."_ Mom said as Dad gulped.

 _"N-Now...there's nothing to argue about...There's nothing, NO! GOD! NO!"_ He quickly sprinted as Mom just chased after him. _"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"_

Tsukasa then appeared as he laughed. _"Oh God, this is too funny!"_ He laughed as a girl in her 20's appeared, she has brown hair flowing at her back, she had brown eyes, she wore a yellow short-sleeved jacket, blue long-sleeved shirt, short blue pants, long orange stockings and a pair of black shoes. This is Natsumi Hikari...wait I forgot that you guys already met her...Eh.

 _"Mou Tsukasa-kun. Stop teasing your elders."_ Natsumi-san scolded as she did the Laughing Pressure Point Attack at Tsukasa, who laughed uncontrollably.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Tsukasa laughed all the way as I paled.

"Well...I think I better not mess with her." I gulped.

"You shouldn't." Alexis agreed as Tsukasa was still laughing uncontrollably...

 _"Onore! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Natsumi!"_ Tsukasa cursed as I and Alexis sweatdropped.

"Alright..." I said. "Hey Lex...I was kinda wondering if you...uhhh..." I trailed off as I couldn't find the right words, seeing this Alexis giggled.

"What? Partner up for the Tag Duel in the School Duels? Yeah, I'd love to." She answered.

"Wha?"

"Did you go deaf?" Alexis laughed as Blair giggled.

"Liam-san didn't expect that kind of answer from Alexis-sempai." Blair laughed.

*Bonk!*

"ITAI!" Blair held her head as there was one big lump on her head as Lian dusted his hands.

"No teasing while I'm around." Lian said coldly.

"Thanks Lee." I said as Lian nodded.

"I said I'd love to if the Obelisk thing got into your head and made you deaf." Alexis giggled. "I seen how you duel, your way to turn the tides around as well. And also we're friends, who in the world wouldn't want to side with you?"

"Good point." I said as we reached the class. I felt the similar glares I earned from the first time I entered the class in the new uniform. "And I still couldn't get over the feeling of people glaring."

"You'll get used to it eventually." Alexis assured.

"Plus Lian-sempai can silence them with the glare he used." Blair added.

"Eh, that helps...actually a lot of help. Lian can you do one now?" I asked as he just glared at them making them turn pale. "But, I'm pretty curious what you looked like."

I see his eyes that were...literally white with a black Scythe pupils...Now I see him tearing me apart in my mind. "Alright, staph it!"

He stopped is Death Glare...literally...or torture Glare...As I just breathed in relief. "Note to self...don't look at Lian, when he's doing the Death/Torture Glare." I took my mental note.

"Right to the seats! Banzai!" Blair shouted in glee and excitement as I and Lian just shrugged. We went to our seats as Alexis got next to Jasmine and Mindy as three of us seated next to Josh-sempai and Sharon-sempai.

"So how's your date coming along?"

"Sempai..." I groaned as I faceplanted my face at the desk as Josh-sempai chuckled. "I don't really need your teasing right now...seriously! You do this everytime I got a girl by my side. I don't need the teasings."

"Just kiddin...mostly." He shook off the tease.

Suddenly the doors sprang open as it was not the teacher, it was Syrus. "Jaden, Jaden! It's awful! He's gone!"

"Huh? Who's gone?" Jaden asked.

"It's Chazz! He's gone!"

 _"Typical, he couldn't bear the embarrasment of his loses that he ran away like the coward he is."_ Momotaros scoffed as I silently agreed.

"...And that's awful how?" Jaden asked.

"Gee, I don't know maybe in a way he is a big Duel Rival of some sort?" I asked sarcastically as his face looked like as if he got hit by a Jackhammer.

"You're right!" Jaden gasped in relization. "I do need a competition!"

"Gee...You don't say." I said sarcastically as I facepalmed.

"Hey did you hear that Chazz packed his stuff at night?" I heard the Nerd with the Glasses said.

"Know why? Cuz, he lost to that Ra." Raizou added.

"Bastion right?"

"And that Slifer Slacker along with that Kamen Rider Reje-"

"Oi! I can hear you, y'know!?" I asked in irritation and annoyance.

"W-Well...Sorry for that." He said.

"Gee, what kinda friends are you?" I asked.

"Well...his goons to be exact, but for now...I don't think we're gonna be anyone's goons in this case." The Nerd said adjusting his glasses.

"Eh, typical Chazz." I said as I took a sip of my tea...

"The heck did you get that tea from?" Josh-sempai asked as I looked at the tea.

"...Well maybe I don't need magic lessons of making things out of thin air after all." I shrugged as I sipped my tea.

"You don't say." Josh-sempai replied.

"For the love of God, who needs enemies when you have friends like them." I commented. "Plus I think he needs a good beating in his life."

"A bit harsh, don't you think Liam?" Syrus asked as I took another sip of my tea.

"Not really, he brought it down to himself and couldn't accept the fact that he cannot make a good strategy and admit that his foe is better than him." I stated as I took another sip. "Plus if he's a good Duelist, he won't be in this mess and cheat all the way to the docks."

"Good point." Syrus said as I took another sip of my tea.

"Agreed, we all came here to become a better Duelist and Chazz has done nothing to improve his skills." Bastion agreed.

"Jaden." Syrus said to his roommate. "I know Chazz has been a pain to both of u-"

"Ehem, actually he is a pain in the butt if you ask me."

"Well...A pain to _all_ of us, but what if he's in some serious danger? He might need our help!"

"I seriously doubt that last part." I commented as glares were set upon me. "But, a little precaution would be nice...ehehe..." I chuckled nervously.

"So, when should we go?"

"Right now. And besides, this is a great way to sneak out of class."

* * *

 **(Outside of Class)**

 **(3rd POV)**

Jaden and Syrus snuck out of the school by crawling through a hole in the wall. But as they got up and dusted themselves off.

"Y'know that the front door isn't really guarded well, plus you get to get out more pleasantly." The E-Hero Duelist and Roid Duelist let out a scream of surprise. They were caught by Liam, Lian, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. "Geez...Who would have thought you have a _manly_ scream."

"Oh, hey Liam." Jaden greeted. "We were just...uh...getting an early start on our homework."

"I thought that the homeworks are already cancelled." Liam thought out loud.

"Really?"

"Eh, why do I care? I just got ten lectures in the Dorm Room." Liam shrugged. "And it's all about boring stuff, so let's get this search for Chuzz over with and I still need to get some sense into his thick skull of his, maybe literally if you can say that." Liam cracked his fist.

"Don't you think that's a little too dark?" Syrus asked.

"Was it? I can't tell since Grim's a partner of mine."

 **"YOU STILL NEED A LESSON!"**

 **"IN YOUR DREAMS, SKULL-FACE!"** Neo the Neovenator suddenly shouted as he was being chased off by the Grim Reaper into the forest.

"Well...Can't blame him." Lian shrugged. "And I still need to the Brave Jump at him."

"Don't go Saxton Hale on him." Liam joked. "But, he still is too awesome."

"SAXTON HALE!" A voice boomed as a very manly man wearing only shorts, a pair of outback books and an australian hat with fangs stuck on it. He also got a manly chest-hair shaped like Australia appeared as he just looked at the gang. "Hello mates, mind to point out the direction of the Mann. Co Headquarters?"

"W-W-W-Well...I...I think it's that way." Liam stuttered as he point towards the North.

"Oh thank you mate, well gotta put this head into my trophy room." He said as he took out a Crocodile's Head..."Anyways, SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He then jumped out of the scene. As Liam and the others were literally stunned by the jump well...except Lian that is.

"Well...I can't really...describe what I feel right now." Liam said.

"Yeah...To think that a giant manly man came and ask us for directions." Mindy commented. "Now I want to get my Chazz-y Whazzy back."

"Chazzy?" Liam blinked as the others almost fell anime style.

"Whazzy?" Syrus added.

"And I thought that she didn't have a crush." Lian said coldly as Liam and the others except Mindy nodded.

"Who knew." Alexis commented.

* * *

 **(After a While of trying to find Chazz)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

"CHAZZ!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

We continued searching as I noticed Alexis trembling. "That's it..." She started as she continued at the top of her voice...errr...lungs. "CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU!" Her voice echoed through the trees as birds began flying out.

"Yeah, threatening him, that'll bring him out." Jaden said sarcastically.

"Like it would ever work." I added with a deadpan tone.

 _"Maybe...You never know how it would turn out...That's one way your mother tried to find me."_ Dad said as he appeared as he held an icepack on the top of his head. _"And gee, that woman can surely punch hard."_

 _"You wanna go for round two?"_ My mom threatened as my Dad just flinched.

 _"N-No...I rather not have a rematch, besides you already broke one promise."_ Dad grumbled as Mom just giggled.

"And I never thought that Mom was one of the best duelist in Duel Academy in those years." I thought out loud.

"Cool Mom, Liam." Jaden complimented as Mom just blushed.

 _"And to think that Slifers are still this cool."_ She replied as my Dad just whistled.

 _"Good time for a walk don't ya think?"_ Dad asked as I just nodded and...got bonked by a frying pan. _"ITAI!"_

 _"Mou...And to think that you need to tease your own son."_ Mom complained as she polished the frying pan.

 _"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but...Ah! I can't think about it anymore! I got a migraine from all the thinking!"_ He shouted as a few birds came out of their hiding places. _"And I still need to punch a tree somewhere...Oh well..."_ He then ran off as Mom sighed.

 _"Well...He hasn't changed."_ Mom sighed once again.

"But, there must be a perfectly good reason for Chazz to disappear." Jasmine said calmly.

"Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers." Mindy said, thinking of the thought as my Mom sweatdropped. "My Chazz-y is so romantic."

 _"Eh? Chazz-y?"_ Mom blinked.

"And last week, it was Bastion, who's next, Little Syrus?" Jasmine asked.

 _"And to think that girls in Obelisk Blue are still dreamy."_ Mom sighed as two woman appeared. One has pale skin, dark brown hair being put in a ponytail and also has a crimson streak on her hair, crimson eyes, a black short-sleeved top, a pink scarf around her neck, a grey coat with magenta markings, black combat skirt and on her back was a silver broadsword with a red cloth wrapped like a scarf at the hilt not to mention her double-barreled shotgun, which was a Merkel Model 141 with a scope on top with a blade stuck on the barrels as it was dangling on her belt. This was my Aunt Dawn.

The second had pale skin, brown hair and a golden dyed hair being put by the left side of her face with brown eyes, a black tank-top, grey coat with gold linings, a pair of blue-short jeans and on her belt was an identical twin daggers that has a barrel at the hilt and also an M1928 Thompson with a bayonette stuck on the barrel. She also has a pair of knuckles at the coat. This was my Aunt Rachel.

 _"Hello Liam-chan, hmm...Is this your girlfriend?"_ Aunt Dawn asked as she turned to Alexis as we blushed at the comment. _"She is pretty."_

"Well...Uhhh..." I was just trailing off as the two Obelisk Girls were just giggling at our Awkward moment. "Can we talk about the matter later?"

 _"Well...Care point us to your Uncles?"_ Aunt Rachel asked as the two said husbands appeared.

 _"*Yawn* What time is-..."_ Dan-san stopped as he looked at Aunt Dawn, who was clearly pissed at him as he just started to walk backwards slowly. _"I think I got out in the wrong time, I was never here..."_

Suddenly, by the bushes...we heard something moving. "Shh..."

"What is it?" Jaden asked Alexis as we all looked intently at the ush.

"Something's moving." Alexis whispered.

"You think?" I whispered a deadpan as we all stared at intently.

"Chazz-y?"

"All right...And now!" I shouted as I and Lian jumped into the bush and went into an all out tussell as the figure got out of our tussell and leapt out from the bush, scared the group and plowed into them.

"Not Chazz." Syrus whimpered.

"Not human either." Alexis added as I and Lian got out from the bush.

 _"A monkey perhaps?"_ Aunt Rachel asked as we just nodded as we heard a tree being stumped.

"DAMN! AND I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A GIANT GRYPHON OF SOME SORT! AND IT WAS JUST A BEAR! JUST A BEAR!" Dad's voice can be heard as two more trees just stumped down as a giant growl was heard as we saw a huge brown bear growling as we just screamed. And surprisingly, the bear just fell down as Dad held a blade at its throat. "Well...That was... _Fun..._ Although I expected a gryphon than a bear...Wait Gryphons are just myth! I completely forgot about that...Kinda disappointing."

"Dad?" I asked as he just noticed.

"Oh hey Chap, kinda disappointed on this bear right here." He replied as he grabbed the bear and surprisingly lift it and threw it to who knows where in the forest.

"Sweet Muscles you have Liam's Dad." Jaden complimented.

"Oh thanks...Though I was kinda disappointed on the size...Better of left it alone, if it didn't ruin the buritto I was trying to eat that is." He complained as he got into a combat stance as we noticed the bush rustling.

"He went this way!" We all noticed that three people came out. One was a tall man in a black suit with glasses and black hair. Another was non-descript man with a rifle in his arms ad the last was a short-old man with a grey beard and glasses.

"Blast." The MIB Wannabe frowned. "He's not here."

"Who are those guys?"

 _"Forget about them, where's your brunette friend?!"_ Dan-san shouted all of a sudden as we just noticed Jasmine was gone.

"Well...No one did pay attention to her." Dad shrugged.

"But it's important!" I argued.

"I know! But, I still need to show these bear wannabes what Australian Justice is! From what I learnt from Australia that is." He said as he jumped into forest as we noticed a few huge brown bears being thrown off from the forest. "GET OVER HERE! YOU GOTTA BE BEAR ENOUGH TO WIN AGAINST ME! YOUR FRIENDS _'BEARLY'_ DID A SCRATCH!"

"Ehehehehe...Good one." I chuckled at the pun as the others chuckled. "But forget about that! We still need to find Jasmine!"

"Up in the trees!" Jaden shouted as we turned to see Jasmine being abducted by a monkey...

"Ummm...Is it me or has the world gone bananas for having an armored monkey that has a Duel Disk on his hand?" I asked with a pun as the others groaned. "I didn't make it in purpose!"

"It's what she always wanted." Mindy muttered. "Some guy sweeping her off her feet."

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey." Alexis deadpanned as she pointed out.

"Or ape...Or Primates...Or even Sapiens." I said.

"Stop with the Biology lessons." Jaden complained.

"Sorry, I just like doing surgeries on animals...before I lost a patient." I said sadly. "But, we still got to save Jasmine...Even though she is a bit of an Ice Queen." Lian nodded as the monkey started to leaping through the trees.

"Right, after that monkey!" Jaden shouted as we chased the monkey.

* * *

 **(After Chasing the Monkey)**

We were still chasing the monkey as we reached a cliff with a tree...Well...This is a bad thing. After landing on the tree, Jasmine held for dear life on to the monkey. "Don't let me go!"

The MIB wannabes caught up first. "Take aim and fire!" Wait what!?

"Sir, I can't shoot him without harming the girl." The MIB wannabe with the rifle replied. "As much as we need that monkey back, harming a girl would put us in a lot of hot water." It was then we caught up after a few struggles with some bushes.

"Hey, that monkey's wearing a Duel Disk! Either that, or a funny-looking banana!"

"That's no banana, or an ordinary monkey." The Short MIB wannabe explained. "His name is Wheeler and he's a trained Duelist."

"A dueling Monkey!? No way!" Jaden shouted.

"Sir..." The Nerdy MIB wannabe frowned.

"Oh right...Top Secret." The Short MIB wannabe remembered as I just blinked.

"I think that the man's easy enough to spill all the secrets." I commented.

"Somebody help me!" Jasmine cried out.

"Oh right, forgot about her." I said as the others sweatdropped.

"And I thought we're here to free Jasmine." Alexis blinked.

"Yeah...I got caught up with the monkey." I chuckled nervously.

"Wait, if he duels..." Jaden spoke up as we turned to him. "Let me duel him!"

"Duel him?" The short MIB wannabe asked incredulously like Jaden was crazy...Which I think he is."Can't you see the situation?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I wanna duel him." Jaden said as he stepped towards Wheeler. "You hear that Wheeler!? Let's throw down!" Wheeler just looked cautiously at Jaden as he carried Jasmine on his hands...or paws...or you know what I mean.

"Uh...Jaden, are you feeling okay?" Syrus asked.

"He's not sick, he's just gone crazy." Alexis answered.

 _"Just like your father, when he dueled a giant."_ Mom frowned as a huge brown bear was thrown into the ocean.

"I HEARD THAT!" Dad suddenly shouted as two more giant brown bears were thrown into the ocean. "PATHETIC! BEARLY GOT THIS, BEARS!? PUN INTENDED!"

"Ehehehe...I really need to stop laughing like an idiot." I noted to myself.

"If I win, you let Jasmine go." Jaden bartered with the monkey. "If you win, we let you go."

"But where does that leave me!?" Jasmine cried out.

"Eh, I don't know, probably with the monkey." I shrugged as the others glared. "Yeah, not gonna happen if its Jaden."

"So what do you say, Wheeler?" The monkey looked at Jaden for a while before nodding.

"Wow. Gotta hand it to him, they are communicating." Syrus said in awe as Wheller set Jasmine towards the top of the tree than leapt onto a rock. He screeched as the Duel Disk flicked on.

"Wow, you really know how to work that thing." Jaden said activating his Duel Disk.

"I have a clear shot." The MIB wannabe with the gun said as he took aim.

"No, wait..." The old MIB wannabe said. "This could be the field test we've been waiting for."

"Alright, time to duel!" Jaden announced.

 **"Duel!"** A digitized voice came from Wheeler's helmet.

"Well...Time to check off the Monkey Talk from my list of Crazy Things." I said as I took a notepad out of nowhere...NOWHERE! And ticked a box with the sentence 'Make a Monkey Talk English'. "Twenty things to go."

"Please, that would completely unrealistic." The old MIB wannabe said. "The helmet reads his mind and talks for him." Wheeler laughed.

"Maybe they will talk by themselves, when pigs fly." I muttered as a voice was heard.

OOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

A pig's sound was heard as I saw a pig flying through the forests as it landed at the Ocean.

"Well tick off 'Flying Pigs' off the Crazy Things list." I added as I ticked another box with the sentence 'When Pigs fly...Until they're death comes to them'.

 _"The only one crazy enough to throw a pig into the sea is your father."_ Mom sighed as at least ten...TEN! HUGE BROWN BEARS AND TWENTY WOLVES WERE THROWN INTO THE SEA! MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

"WHAT ARE YOU WOLVING AROUND AND BEARLY SCRATCHING ME!? YOU RUINED MY SUIT!" A yell was heard as it was Dad's once again. "PUN INTENDED AND ALONG WITH THIS FIST!" Another bear was sent flying as a blast was seen and exploded the bear as the gore was enough to make Mortal Combat cringe. "AND THE BLAST TOO!"

The two Duelists shrugged as they drew their initial hands/paws...or...You get what I mean.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Wheeler:** 4000

"Here goes!" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Elemental Hero, Sparkman in ATK Mode!" The golden hero with blue highlights and golden wing-like ornaments appeared on the Field, ready to grease the Monkey Duelist(4/ATK:1600/DEF:1400). "And I'll call it a turn! You saw my moves, now do yours." He turned to us. "Get it? Monkey see, monkey do?"

We just groaned at the pun as Lian facepalmed at the joke as well.

 **"My turn, my turn!"** Wheeler said drawing his sixth card. **"Draw."** His digitized voice said as he looked at the card. **"Berserk Gorilla! Attack Mode!"** Wheeler placed his card on the Field and a large brown furred gorilla with red eyes appeared before him(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1000).

"What is he, family?" Jaden quipped. "Guess we now know who got the looks."

 **"Berserk Gorilla attacks Sparkman!"** Wheeler let out more screeches as Berserk Gorilla slugged Sparkman as the Electric E-Hero exploded into pixels.

 **Jaden:** 3600

 **Wheeler:** 4000

 **"Now, one Card Facedown! Facedown!"** Wheeler declared as a reverse card appeared on the field. **"Monkey see, Monkey duel! Better! I make monkey out of you! You! You!"** Wheeler taunted as Jaden groaned.

"Aw man...Jaden's losing the duel." Syrus groaned.

"Plus he's being taunted over his own pun." I chuckled as the others glared. "What? Just stating the obvious."

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU AIR-HEADED VENATOR!"** Grim Reaper yelled over as he slashed countless trees with his Scyther.

 **"NOT HAPPENING SKULL-FACE!"** Neo countered as he ran away as the Reaper slashed more trees.

"And now I know who taunts over Grim." I blinked as the trees started to fall down. "Well TIMBER!"

"Aw c'mon, gimme a break." Jaden said before turning back to face Wheeler. "The duel's just started and it's about to heat up! Watch this!" He drew his next card and looked at it. "Sweet! I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form..." The two mentioned E-Heroes combined making... "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (6/ATK:2100/DEF:1200) "Now attack that Gorilla with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took off to the skies and then dropped doing tits signature move, destroying the Overgrown Gorilla.

 **Jaden:** 3600

 **Wheeler:** 3900

"Now, for its super power, you lose Life Points equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK due to Wingman's effect!" The hero flew up to Wheeler, blasting flames from the draconic hand making the ape screech in pain and agony.

 **Jaden:** 3600

 **Wheeler:** 1900

"I'm the man!" Jaden cheered, but saw Wheeler sitting down, looking depressed. "You calling it quits, already?"

"Awesome, Wheeler lost 2000 Life Points!" Syrus cheered. "Good for us!"

"Yeah, not for our furry little friend." Alexis commented.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Does that mean he's giving up?" Mindy asked.

"Oh please." The Old MIB wannabe said. "He just made one mistake, that's all. Back at the lab, if he made one mistake, we would punish hime for it." We just gasped in horror at the Info. "No, he won't make mistakes again, he'll just get better."

"Top secret, sir." One of the MIB wannabe whispered to him.

'They're testing animals and force them to do what they want? Oh, it's so on now!' I thought.

"Hey Wheeler, are you giving up?" Jaden asked again.

 **"Never surrender, never surrender!"** Wheeler screeched as he drew his next card as he looked at it.

"Then looks like its game on!" Jaden grinned.

 **"I summon Acrobat Monkey!"** Wheeler declared as a blue metallic monkey that flipped around appeared(4/ATK:1000/DEF:1800) **"Now I activate my Facedown! Trap, trap! DNA Surgery!"**

"DNA Surgery!?" Jaden gasped. "That turns every Monster on the Field into whatever Type that monkey chooses!"

 **"I chooes Beast-Type! Beast-Type!"** Flame Wingman slowly turned into a werewolf with the same appearance as the last with fur around the body and Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey wearing armor. **"Now I play Wild Nature's Release!"**

"Well that's not good...It's really not looking good." I grimaced.

 _"Wild Nature's Release increases the ATK Points of one Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior Type Monster on the Field by the value of its DEF Points! Pretty smart Monkey."_ Mom commented.

"And it looks bad for Jaden." Syrus added.

 **"Acrobat Monkey, power up, power up!"** Wheeler ordered as the monkey just flexed its muscles as the armor just shattered as the monkey only wears the helmet.

Acrobat Monkey(4/ATK:1000-2800/DEF:1800)

 **"Go, Acrobat Monkey! Attack Wingman with Somersault Smash!"** In a spinning somersault, Acrobat Monkey tackled Wingman destroying it into pixels.

 **Jaden:** 2900

 **Wheeler:** 1900

After the attack, Acrobat Monkey held its head it pain before exploding into pixels.

"What...just happened?" Syrus asked.

 _"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a Monster, that Monster is destroyed at the turn's end."_ Mom explained.

 **"Your Turn! Your turn!"** Wheeler declared.

"Alright, my draw!" Jaden declared as we heard more monkey noises.

"So...This is your lost tribe member?" I heard Dad asked as a troop of monkeys were by the rocks. "Well...He's pretty smart to duel if you ask me."

I then saw Wing Kuriboh's spirit came out and let out a series of coos and Jaden turned to look at Wheeler. "Is that why you escaped, Wheeler, to get back to your family?"

Wheeler nodded. **"Must Win! Miss friends, miss family!"** He said.

"Ghh...I was kinda afraid of this. We got two chances, either saving Jasmine and send Wheeler back or letting Wheeler go and can't save Jasmine. Dammit!" I gritted my teeth.

"Wheeler, I know you want to be free." Jaden said solmenly. "But, I made a promise that would rescue Jasmine by beating you in a duel, so I'll have to play Elemental Hero, Clayman in ATK Mode!" The bulky rock hero appeared(4/ATK:800/DEF:2000).

 **"Don't forget, don't forget! DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a Beast-type!"** Wheeler interrupted as the E-Hero turned into a bear-looking creature with Clayman's armor.

"Fine with me; but it doesn't stop me from playing the Spell Card, Courageous Charge!" Jaden held up a spell showing a rocket about to go on a collision with an asteroid. "And here's how it goes down! First, I pay 1000 Life Points..."

 **Jaden:** 1900

 **Wheeler:** 1900

"Then I'll choose a Monster with 1000 ATK Points or less, like Clayman and let him attack!" The Bear-E-Hero three a transparent right hand to Wheeler.

 **Jaden:** 1900

 **Wheeler:** 1100

"Now since I chose him for Courageous Charge, yu also take damage from Clayman's DEF Points!" Wheeler lay down on the ground, knowing it was over for him.

 **Jaden:** 1900

 **Wheeler:** 0

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

"That's game!" Jaden cheered. "So time to release Jasmine."

Wheeler picked Jasmine off the tree and put her on the ground. Jasmine got up and ran to us as she was met with an embrace by Alexis and Mindy. She then turned to the E-Hero Duelist. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem!" Jaden replied.

"What about Wheeler?" Mindy asked as we turned to see Wheeler, who looked really depressed.

"I know it kidnapped me."

"It's a he actually." I corrected.

"I know _h_ _e_ kidnapped me, but even I think it deserves more than being somebody's needle poking experiment." Jasmine said.

"All right, you flee-ridden failure." The MIB wannabe with the gun said. "Let's go."

"Wait!" I stopped. "Wheeler doesn't belong with you, he belongs to his family." I argued.

"You know what?" The Old MIB wannabe said. "The boy has a point; Wheeler does belong with his family. So we'll take all of them!" He shouted as he and the other men took their guns and fired as in a blur motion, my Dad just held a fist as he opened it all the bullets were crumpled into pieces.

"Tch, this is what I don't like about people that doesn't think about life itself." He said with an irritated tone. "Now, how about you all leave and _nobody_ gets hurt." He suggested.

"Grrr...Fire at him!" The Old MIB man ordered as Dad just went into a blue as the men open fire as only one bullet scratched him making him bleed. "Hehehe...Surrender and maybe we won't kill you."

"Eh, fat chance, MIB wannabe, the normal MIB were more skilled in the show and you don't prove a challenge. And since you declined my suggestion, you have to pay the price." He scoffed as he wiped the blood off to reveal that there was no wound that was given by the bullet. "Let me...show you the _true_ Reaper himself." He said as he just cracked his fist before we all gaped as he disappeared in that same moment, the men were sent flying into the forest as we just went wide-eyed even Lian. "Tch, that's for ruining my suit, son of a hiccup." Dad muttered in annoyance as he adjusted his Trench-coat. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." I managed to find my voice.

"Well, feisty temper you still have." A familiar voice as we saw-

"Professor Banner!" We called out as we saw the Slifer Red Headmaster.

"Hello everyone, I take no one is harmed, what so ever?"

"No one did." Dad assured.

"That's great to hear." Prof. Banner said.

* * *

 **(After removing the armor from Wheeler)**

After we did the thing that was shown above you know. We left him only wearing the Duel Disk. We all watched as Wheeler united with his family and friends. "It's like a family reunion." Syrus commented.

"That's because it is." I deadpanned.

"Hey Wheeler, let's duel again sometime!" Jaden called out as Wheeler responded with some monkey sounds, while he waved towards us. Jaden did his trademark pose. "Me too, it was a super fun match."

"Uh...Jaden, his talking helmet is gone, you know." Syrus commented.

"Eh, either way it would have meant 'Yeah'." I shrugged as Syrus just sighed at the logic.

"How'd you find us, Professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I love animals." Prof. Banner explained. "Plus it wasn't so hard if there's a cat that can track as well as Pharaoh and these two little Dinosaurs." He said as he turned to a familiar Cryolophosaurus and Novaraptor.

 **"Aww...That's so sweet."** Cryo said. **"Get over it, cause I want to throw my breakfast, lunch, supper out of my stomach, due to the Family Reunion."**

 **"Sempai, no need to be rude."** Nova tried to calm the Cryolophosaurus down as he was sent flying with an uppercut, courtesy of Cryo getting seriously annoyed.

"So...Why are you looking for us anyways?" I asked curiously.

"I'm here to say that Chazz is alright." Prof. Banner explained as we let out a breath of relief.

"That's great news!" Jaden said.

"But, there are some bad news regarding Chazz." Dad frowned. "Just follow us."

We arrived at the docks as the others were just puzzled along with me as Lian just answered. "He left didn't he."

"Indeed. You see, Pharaoh tracked him down here, but the time we came here, Chazz was already on his family's personal yacht."

"Well that's a shame." Jaden frowned.

"He _did_ make things interesting." Syrus added.

"My Chazz-y." Mindy sighed as we let out a sigh.

 **"Oh when I find that Snot-brained stuck-up imbecile, I'm going to uppercut him so hard, he'll go into a coma, when his face meets the ground."** Cryo said eagerly as Nova landed next to him.

 **"Ow...Sempai...Try not to uppercut me."** Nova said as his eyes were in swirls.

 **"How can't I? I'm so pissed right now I can destroy a tree!"** He shouted as he ran and destroyed a tree as the trunk fell to the water. **"Alright...I'm calm...Eh."**

"Hey cheer up everybody!" Jaden said. "I'm sure he'll come back again someday, after all good rivals are hard to find."

"And you know what isn't hard to find?" Prof. Banner asked as we turned to him. "Class." We all paled except Lian. "And since you seven cut class early, we have some making up to do." We all groaned. "With the Ex-Head of DAS be the teacher. And Liam, you still got a Duel-off with your friend."

"I FRIGGIN FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" I shouted as I quickly ran in high speeds that I don't even care about as I left the others.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **(3rd POV)**

At the Main Arena, the rest of the students and all faculty were waiting for Liam as Crowler and Sheppard were waiting impatiently for him. As Josh was waiting for Liam, he just let out a yawn.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Liam said as he opened the door as he ran and tripped as he was falling as he quickly thought about the training and his father had and quickly got into a ball and rolled forward. "And I thought I was going to fall face first."

"Alright. The Duelists are set." The Chancellor said.

"Right. Gentlemen, I believe that you're both ready." Crowler said as the two Duelists nodded. "Right, you may begin!"

"Hey Liam, what took you so long?" Josh asked.

"Oh you know, Jasmine got kidnapped by a monkey, Jaden duelling a monkey and chasing after Chazz, no biggy, let's just get this over with. Plus I want to see how you've improved." Liam replied sarcastically.

"So, the scoreboard, Me twenty, you twenty and fifty-two ties." He said casually. "Let's see if we can broke the tie."

"And let's." Liam challenged as he got his CDA and turned into the gauntlet as he got his Heisei and Neo-Heisei Deck ready in his hands as he got it into ear level. "Henshin..."

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

They both inserted it into their Duel Disks or CDA in Liam's case.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

With a blast of blue photon energy lines, the Duel Disk materialized as they drew their starting hands.

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Liam:** 8000

 **Josh:** 8000

"Let me start off." Josh smirked as he drew his sixth card. "I play Double Summon to summon Category One Kaiju-Trespasser in ATK Mode and Category One Kaiju-Onibaba in DEF Mode!" Two grey Monsters with white lines and white eyes appeared, the first was a Kaiju with two legs, a fin-shaped tail, two giant hands that were like the bones has a gap between the arms as it has a pair of smaller arms, the most peculiar thing was its head, it was shaped like an axe(3/ATK:1000/DEF:1200).

The Second was a quadpedal crab with a straight-up body with two giant pinchers, another smaller pair below his arm and a huge back-armor guarding its behind, it also has this insect-looking head, with white lines covering its whole body, it was also kneeling with its claws guarding itself(3/ATK:400/DEF:1600).

"I'll play Category Upgrade to turn them into Category Two." The two Monsters growled/screeched as their white lines were wuickly replaced by blue lines as their body grew spikes to make them more dangerous-looking.

Category Two Kaiju-Trespasser(5/ATK:2000/DEF:1700)

Category Two Kaiju-Onibaba(5/ATK:1400/DEF:2400)

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Josh concluded as a reversed card appeared by his side. Cards: 1.

"Right, My Draw!" Liam declared as he drew his sixth card. "I play Chain Summoning to Summon out Kamen Rider Kuuga, Decade and Kamen Rider Ghost in ATK Mode!" He announced as Yuusuke, Tsukasa and Takeru appeared with their respective Drivers.

 _"Henshin!"_ Yuusuke said as he did various poses as he was encased in his Mighty Armor(4/ATK:1800/DEF:2000)

Tsukasa held his Decade Card as he shouted. _"Henshin!"_ He then inserted his card and quickly slammed it closed.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Nine pillars of energy appeared and merged as Tsukasa turned into Kamen Rider Decade(4/ATK:1800/DEF:1900).

Takeru held an eye-like device as he pressed the button.

 **EYE~!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

An black hoodie with orange eyes and lines appeared from the Driver as Takeru got into a pose as he shouted. _"Henshin!"_ He placed the eye into the Belt as it announced.

 **KAIGAN!**

 **ORE! LET'S GO!**

 **KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO-GO-GO-GO!**

Takeru was later replaced by a figure. The armor was mostly black with some neon orange lights all over it with a white eye symbol in the center of his chest. He wore a hoodie as his face was glowing bright orange with two black compound eyes and a large horn in the center of his forehead(4/ATK:2000/DEF:1600).

"Now I'll play Rider Tag Attack to destroy Trespasser!" Liam shouted as Decade and Kuuga prepared their respective Rider Kicks.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-D-DECADE!**

A row of cards were seen as they lead up to Trespasser as Kuuga's leg was engulfed in electricity as they jumped and performed a- _"Double Rider Kick!"_ They shouted as they destroyed Trespasser, destroying him into pixels.

 **Liam:** 8000

 **Josh:** 6300

"Welp...You activated my Trap Card, Jaeger's Comeback! This allows me to Special Summon a Jaeger in ATK Mode after a Kaiju is destroyed. And I'll choose MKIV Jaeger-Crimson Typhoon!" A giant red robot with a yellow 'eye' on the head, three arms with buzzsaws on each of them(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

"Crap." Liam muttered.

"Welp, this is going to be really interesting." Sabine smirked as she watched the Duel. "Hope someone wins this time."

"Unlike the few times before, where they were having ties." Mike commented.

"Yeah, kinda boring looking on those ties." James agreed.

"But they do have similar skills and talents." Greg added.

"So, how long have they been like this?" Blair asked as she wasn't in the neighborhood along with Lian that time.

"Eh, possibly a few years." Mike shrugged.

"But where's Lian?" Sharon asked, a little worried as they saw the door opening to see Lian, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, Jaden and Syrus.

"And where have you been?" James asked crossing his arms.

"Looking for Chazz." Alexis answered.

"Well..." Liam said. "I end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn! Draw!" Josh declared as he drew his second card. "I'll play Card of Sanctity! To let us draw till our sixth card."

They drew their cards and looked at them.

"Yosh! I play the Field Card, The Breach! To let me summon one Monster with Kaiju in its name, but doesn't allow me to summon the Kaiju with Category 4 or 5." Josh declared as the surrounding turned into a deep ocean as there was a cliff with a huge rip on it.

"Now I'll summon the Category Three Kaiju-Bladehead in ATK Mode!" Josh announced as the cliff appeared to be glowing radiantly as aMonster with an armored grey body with a great blade appeared. The creature has four arms, two large arms have great blades as the smaller has the same except it has smaller blades. A head with two large arcs and two pair of eyes on the lower arc(7/ATK:2900/DEF:2300).

"Now I'll have him destroy Kamen Rider Ghost!" He declared as Knifehead lunged at Ghost as he destroyed him.

 **Liam:** 7100

 **Josh:** 6300

"And his effect ativates I can deal piercing damage to you! And his effect to destroy any Monsters that has a similar name." He added as Bladehead lunged at Liam, slashing him with the Blade-looking head. Along with slashing Decade and Kuuga

 **Liam:** 4200

 **Josh:** 6300

"I'll end my turn." Josh concluded.

"Ghhh...My turn! Draw!" Liam declared as he looked at his cards. "I'll play Double Summon to summon in Kamen Rider Wizard and Fourze in ATK Mode!"

Haruto and Gentarou appeared as Gentarou brought his Driver as Haruto scanned his ring.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The belt materiallized as Gentarou placed the Driver on his waist as a silver strap appeared as he switched the switches on as Haruto flipped the Hand-Author.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _"Henshin!"_ They shouted as they did their pose as they transformed.

 _"Yosh! UCHUUU KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this one-on-one!"_ Gentarou said as he bumped his fist into his chest and points towards the Kaijus and Mech.

 _"Saa...Showtime da!"_ Haruto announced as he did his pose.

Kamen Rider Fourze(4/ATK:1500/DEF:2300)

Kamen Rider Wizard(4/ATK:1500/DEF:1800)

"I'll play the Equip Cards-Fourze's Box of Switches to change his form!" Liam declared as he rolled a rectangular dice as it landed to a red and blue cellphone. "Yosh! Now I get to Special Summon Kamen Rider Fourze-Magnet States in ATK Mode!"

 _"Yosh! Split and Insert!"_ Gentarou said as he took out Rocket and Radar as he took out a red and blue cellphone as he split it into two and inserted it into the slots.

 **S MAGNET!**

 **N MAGNET!**

He switched the switches on as they announced.

 **S/N MAGNET ON!**

A Red and Blue Holographical Magnet as they resonated and engulfed Fourze in a bulky armor with red and blue lines as the helmet was now a black translucent mask as the orange eyes lit up. On his shoulders were two black cannons as Fourze gripped the switches like their gyro sticks(6/ATK:2500/DEF:2300).

"Now, I'll use his effect to lower any Machine-Type Monsters by 1000 ATK Points and your Crimson Typhoon matches that requirement!" Liam announced pointing at Crimson Typhoon.

Crimson Typhoon(6/ATK:2500-1500/DEF:2000)

"Now Gentarou! Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber!" Liam ordered as Gentarou acknowledged the order.

 _"Yosh!"_ Gentarou said as he flipped a button cover on the N MagPhone as he pressed a button behind it as it announced.

 **LIMIT BREAK!**

The cannons got off the shoulders as they formed a Magnet as it charged an electrical charge. As Gentarou declared.

 _"RIDER SUPER ELECTROMAGNETIC BOMBER!"_ He shouted as he shot a beam that crushes Crimson Typhoon into scrap.

 **Liam:** 4200

 **Josh:** 5300

"Now I'll use Wizard's Ability to gain half of your Monsters ATK Points in term to skip his next Battle Phase!" Liam declared.

Kamen Rider Wizard(4/1500-2850/DEF:1800)

"I'll have him destroy Knifehead!" Liam added as Wizard just scanned his ring.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

Wizard's foot was set on fire, when the red magic circle appeared as he ran and did a cartwheel as he jumped and set a flying kick with three more magic circles appearing and engulfing him in flames as he landed a kick on Knifehead as the Kaiju just appeared to be bleeding blue blood as the Monster slumped down and exploded violently.

 **Liam:** 4200

 **Josh:** 5150

"Now I end my turn with one facedown." Liam concluded.

Kamen Rider Wizard(4/ATK:2850-1500/DEF:1800)

"*Cough* *Cough* Alright, that's a lot better than usual." Josh admitted as he recovered. "Right my Draw! Now I play Category 5's arrival to Special Summon Slattern in ATK Mode!"

 **(Insert: Pacific Rim OST: Category 5)**

As everyone was just bewildered by the sudden change of atmosphere along with the sudden outburst of the song. The Breach glowed even brighter as a giant Monster that resembled a Hammerhead appeared out of it as it was abruptly bigger than the other Cat 3 as it was mostly double their size, it also has three separate tails on its back and red lines all over it as it snarled directly at Liam as its nostrills opened up(12/ATK:5000/DEF:4000).

"Oh Crap." Mike muttered.

"He's bringin in the big guns." Greg added.

"Along with some matchng Soundtrack." James quipped.

"Quite a Monster." Zane said.

"And has 5000 ATK Points. And he summoned it with no problem." Alexis said in a worried tone.

"Now, when on the field, if I am not controlling any Monsters except for Slattern I could Special Summon the Categroy Four Kajiu-Scunner and Category Four Kaiju-Raiju from my Deck!" He declared as two giant Monsters a little smaller than Slattern, like 3/4 size of Slattern appeared out of the Breach. THe first has the same body shape as Trespasser and Knifehead except for his head that has two giant crest by his jaw with yellow lines around its body(8/ATK:3600/DEF:4000).

The Second was a Monster that looked like a crocodile as it roared its whole head opened up to reveal two pairs of eyes and a short mouth that has a pair of teeth like beaver's mouth. The whole body was filled with yellow lines(8/ATK:3500/DEF:4000).

"Oh God! Not that combo!" Mike grimaced at the time he lost to Josh.

"And he can summon more Monsters." Alexis said worriedly.

"..." Lian stayed silent despite everything.

"Mou...And I thought I'm the one who'll be able to defeat Liam-san." Blair pouted.

 **(Song End!)**

"Now I'll have them destroy your Kamen Riders!" Josh declared as Liam smirked.

"Activate Facedown!" He announced as it was...

"M-Mirror Force!?" Josh bluttered out as the Monsters charged in and got destroyed by their own attacks. "Ghh...I end my turn with a facedown."

"Alright! **FINAL TURN!"** Liam suddenly declared. "I summon Hunter Rider Cryo in ATK Mode!" Ken appeared as he got his Driver On Ring.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

He flipped the Hand-Author as it chanted.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _"Henshin."_ He said as he scanned the ring.

 **CRYO! PLEASE! BRR! BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

He was engulfed in ice as the Magic Circle passed through as the ice shattered to reveal him in the Cryo Trench-coat(4/ATK:2000/DEF:2300).

"Now I'll use his Lightning Ability to destroy one of your facedowns! And that card is really suspicious." Liam said as Ken just switched his rings.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **LIGHTNING! PLEASE! ZAP! Z-ZAP! Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-ZAP~!**

A green magic circle appeared as unlike the first a Velociraptor of Green electricity energy appeared as te circle passed him, the Velociraptor jumped into the chest back first as the head was turned into somewhat a metal skull with green markings. The whole Trench-Coat lost the blue markings as they were replaced by green lightning markings around the torso and shoulder. He then equipped another Ring as he scanned it.

 **ZAP! PLEASE!**

A green magic circle appeared as he aimed for the facedown and shattered it, but before it shattered it reveal itself as Mirror Force.

"Right! Now I'll use the Spell Card, MegaMorph!" Several gasps was heard as he declared that.

"He won!" Lucy chirped.

"Looks like this tie is no going to last long." Sharon said.

"And I equip it to Kamen Rider Fourze-Magnet States!"

Kamen Rider Fourze-Magnet States(6/ATK:2500-5000/DEF:2300)

"Now Direct Attack!" Liam declared as Fourze just gripped hold on his switches and fired blasts of Electricity as Ken just scanned another ring.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

His left foot was engulfed in statis electricity as he ran towards Josh and performed a cartwheel and a flip as his leg shot a static eletricity at Josh as a huge cone of green electricity appeared as Ken thrusts his kicking foot out and started to drill out like Faiz's Crimson Smash.

 **BOOM!**

He went directly through as Josh just held his chest in pain.

 **Liam:** 4200

 **Josh:** 0

* * *

 **DUEL END!**

The crowd cheered as the holograms disappeared.

"The winner is Liam Cryo!" Crowler announced.

"Oh Sweet Duel!" Jaden cheered.

"Good match you two!" Syrus added.

"That was a totally lishus battle!" Chumley added.

"And he hanged the tides with that one Card...I need to prepare myself if I'm dueling him." Bastion smiled.

"And they finally broke the draw!" Mike cheered.

"Finally!" James sighed. "They broke the draw with a literal bang."

"O' right! Liam's going to duel in the School Duels!" Greg cheered.

"YAY! WAY TO GO LIAM!" Lucy shouted in glee.

"Mou...And I thought Josh's going to win, but none the less good job for those two." Sharon smiled.

"Liam will be representing us in the Tag Team Duel on the School Duels!" The Chancellor shouted as he Crowds cheered well...most of them, since Obelisk Blue is such a place for rich snobs.

"And that makes me twenty-one and you twenty." Liam smiled.

"Yep. Good match." Josh complimented as he shook hands with Liam.

"You too. Well...You got better." Liam admitted. "I really need a break from all that running."

"Well...Someone's tired." Josh teased.

"Don't do that." Liam complained.

"Hehehe." Josh chuckled. "Yeah right."

"Mou..."

* * *

 **(Night Time)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

"Well...That was quite a surprise that you fell for my trap." I said to Josh as I, Mike, Greg, Lian, James and Josh were going to the hot springs for some relaxing, since we've been playing tennis for a while just now. "Now we just need to go relax."

"Yep." Was most of the answer as they were wearing only their towels as we were relaxing around the pool.

"I forgot how great it feels to be in a Hot Spring, since its been a few years that my Hot Spring Rental closed and was changed into a mall." Greg sighed.

"Yeah." Was all our answer as the Riders appeared out of their armor and only wore towels as Greg's Monsters were little chibis along with Josh's Kaijus, who were swimming on the pool.

 _"Ahhh, I can do this all day."_ Shinji commented.

 _"Yeah, I can bring all my buddies along with me."_ We all stared at Gentarou intently. _"What?"_

"Well...Don't you have to...y'know?" I started off.

"Separate the girls from the boys right?" Greg finished off.

 _"EH!? I forgot!"_ He cried out as he blushed on the thought.

"Man...Talk about dreaming stuff." Josh sighed.

"Yep, if you'll excuse me." Mike said as he dipped his head under the water.

 _"Wouldn't it be fun if there are no restrictions, Liam-chan?"_ Ryuutaros asked as we all just blushed except Lian, who tilted his head in confusion.

 _"Kids these days."_ Shotaro mumbled.

 _"No need for that Shotaro, they still have a lot to learn and needs some refreshing."_ Phillip snickered.

"Ahhh...Talk about healing the aching body." I commented as Mike surfaced.

"*Gasp* How long have I been in the water?"

"Possibly one minute." I guessed as he just pumped his fist.

"I broke my last record!" He squealed in triumph.

"So...Liam...How's your gal?" James asked as I blushed.

"I rather not talk about it." I said shyly as the others snickered.

"Hehehehe...It's alright, we all have situations." Mike waved off.

"Yeah, along with Lucy-chan." Greg added.

 _"Plus you don't really need to go panicking about it. People have girl problems from time to time."_ Dad waved off.

 _"You know we can hear you."_ A voice said as I and Dad flinched as we heard Mom.

"M-Mom!?" I asked bewildered.

"Don't forget us, Liam-kun!" I heard Lucy-chan's voice as I shuddered.

"EH!?" Mike, Greg, James and Josh gawked as it just hit us. They heard our conversation.

"Josh-san, never thought you would be teasing your younger friends." Sharon-sempai sighed.

"Ehehehe...It's not what it looks like." Josh quickly stuttered as giggles were heard from the other side.

"Like hell we would believe it!" Sabine shouted from the other side.

"Nene, Alexis-sempai...How do you like Liam-san?" I heard Lucy asked as I quickly blushed.

"Well..."

"Wait...Did you hear every thing we said?" I asked suddenly.

"Well...For the record yeah we did." Alexis said from the other side.

"Since when did you girls are here!?" I asked.

"Well..."

* * *

 **(A few Moments before)**

 **(3rd POV)**

 **(Girl's Side of the Hot Spring)**

The girls were having a calm time as they were at the Hot Spring along with their fellow Duel Spirits.

"So, Alexis what do you think about Liam?" Sabine asked.

 _"Oh do you Alexis?"_ Ruby asked childishly.

"W-Well...He's quite nice...Friendly, well...A little bad-mouthed, tends to care about people..." Alexis answered quite unsure of how to answer the question.

"Well...Do you like him?" Sabine asked once again as Alexis flinched from the question.

 _"Oooohhh."_ Ruby snickered as Weiss can only facepalm of how innocent Ruby is.

"Ummm...Can I pass the question?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Well uuhhhhhhhh..." Alexis just trailed off.

 _"No need to be like that Sabine-chan."_ Mia scolded as she was enjoying herself in the Hot Spring. As the others were only wearing their towels.

"Awww..." Sabine sighed.

 _"But I wonder if Liam-chan's already man enough to do the ceremony."_ Dawn wondered as Mia just blushed as she remembered how she and Ken did the ceremony.

 _"I don't think he's still man enough."_ Rachel sighed.

"But he will be soon." Sharon commented.

 _"Only time could tell."_ Mia sighed once again.

 _"Only if Tsukasa doesn't tease oftenly."_ Natsumi pouted at the thought.

 _"I don't think that will happen any time soon."_ A brunette woman in her 20s commented as had pale skin and brown eyes. This was Haruka Miwa. **[A/N: The reason I used the Alternate Kamen Rider Larc is because of the name, so people can get confused with differenciating Natsumi Hikari and Natsumi Miwa.]**

 _"True."_ Another brunette in her 20s with darker hair on top as the bottom hair was more lighter than the top with brown eyes. This was Miho Kirishima.

 _"It's still funny seeing that Liam-chan finds a girlfriend less than two months."_ Mia snickered as the others did with Alexis blushing.

 _"That's because they share the same fate. Losing her brother, while your boy loses his entire sibling and cousins."_ A dark brown-haired girl in her 20s said bluntly. She has straight brown hair with the bangs being cut in a line neatly and also has a pair of brown eyes. This is Koyomi Fueki, daughter of Sou Fueki...Possible Girlfriend of Haruto Souma.

* * *

 **(Somewhere)**

Liam and the guys were walking along with the Duel Spirits as Haruto sneezed.

 _"Are you alright, Haruto?"_ Ken asked as Haruto waved it off.

 _"Yeah, just a sneeze."_ Haruto said assuringly. _'But I got a feeling that someone is throwing me in a ship with Koyomi.'_

* * *

 **(Back with the Girls)**

 _"Well...True."_ Mia said trailing off.

 _"Did you have love in first sight?"_ Natsumi asked as Mia blushed at the guess. _"I was right!"_

 _"Well...It wasn't really in first sight."_ Mia started off as she held her necklace. _"Let's say it's a thanks for saving me gift."_

 _"Oh that's so sweet!"_ Yang squealed as she was bonked by Weiss. _"Ow!"_

 _"Hmph, don't say that."_ Weiss said as Yang was still rubbing her head. The girls laughed at the Blond.

"I never thought that Liam's mother and aunts are this sociable." Alexis admitted as the others just shrugged.

 _"What can we say, we're the very much almost the same with you, when we're your age."_ Mia said.

"I guess you did." Alexis replied smiling.

 _"Shh...People are coming."_ Dawn shushed if it was a flirty snobby Obelisk, they'll just be groaning for the rest of their time in the Hot Spring.

"Yep." They heard multiple unison guy's voice, the girls groaned.

"I forgot how great it feels to be in a Hot Spring, since its been a few years that my Hot Spring Rental closed and was changed into a mall." A voice sighed as the girls just quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." They said in unison as the girls felt bad for the one that lost his Hot Spring to some people that cares for business.

 _"Ahhh, I can do this all day."_ A man in his 20s said as the girls just giggled.

 _"Yeah, I can bring all my buddies along with me."_ There was a silence as the girs blushed. _"What?"_

"Well...Don't you have to...y'know?" A voice trailed off as the girls silently agreed.

"Separate the girls from the boys right?" Another finished off as the girls totally agreed.

 _"EH!? I forgot!"_ The previous boy cried out much to the girls' amusement.

"Man...Talk about dreaming stuff." Another sighed as Sharon recognized their voices.

"Yep, if you'll excuse me." A voice said as the girls heard a head being dip.

 _"Wouldn't it be fun if there are no restrictions, Liam-chan?"_ An innocent voice asked, the girls facefaulted as they heard that statement.

 _"Kids these days."_ Another mumbled.

 _"No need for that Shotaro, they still have a lot to learn and needs some refreshing."_ Another voice snickered to the man named Shotaro.

"Ahhh...Talk about healing the aching body." Liam as the girls guessed commented as a sound of someone surfaced was heard.

"*Gasp* How long have I been in the water?" The girls just thought of it like only being twenty seconds.

"Possibly one minute." Liam guessed as the girls facefaulted at Liam's lack of tracing time.

"I broke my last record!" The guy squealed in triumph as the girls knew that Liam only guessed.

"So...Liam...How's your gal?" Another asked as Alexis blushed at the mention.

"I rather not talk about it." Liam said shyly as the others including the girls except Alexis snickered.

"Hehehehe...It's alright, we all have situations." The voice of the one, who dipped himself waved off.

"Yeah, along with Lucy-chan." Another added.

 _"Plus you don't really need to go panicking about it. People have girl problems from time to time."_ Ken's voice said.

 _"You know we can hear you."_ Mia deadpanned.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

"Uhhh...No offense...taken?" I asked in a very scared tone.

"Hmmm...None taken." Alexis replied from the opposite as I breathed in relief. "But, you still owe me a dish."

"Ghhh..." I flinched as I sighed. "Alright."

"Hehehehe." Lucy giggled as I heard a loud bonk. "ITAI!"

"Lucy..." I sensed a Dark Aura around as I shivered.

"Brrrr..." Me and the others shivered despite the fact that we're in a Hot Spring.

"Uh-oh..." Josh shivered. "Sharon's doing the thing..."

We all gulped as Sharon-sempai spoke up.

"Lucy...What did I tell you about teasing your elders?" Sharon-sempai asked ominously.

"N-No Teasing?" Lucy gulped.

"Right, what do you do when you tease someone?" Sharon-sempai asked.

"Say Sorry?" Lucy asked as the dark aura disappeared.

"That's right. Now say sorry." Sharon-sempai said(Ordered).

"S-Sorry, Liam-san." Lucy apologized.

"Y-Yes. You're forgiven." I stuttered.

"Good. Now back to enjoying the Hot Spring." Sharon-sempai said.

"...That's a little...too dark was it?" Mike whispered to me.

"Uh-huh." Is my only answer.

"...I can't believe that happened." Mike said in disbelief.

"Neither can I." Lian replied.

* * *

 **AND DONE! HOLY MOTHER OF EFFING BUTTS!**

 **Dan:...The heck?**

 **Lance:...Eh, I don't really care.**

 **Yeah, sorry got a little carried away there. There ya have it folks! Another Chapter Finished!**

 **Dan:...I got an Idea! Ian! C'mere!**

 **Ian: Hello Readers! And Dan...Yes?**

 **Dan: We're starring you in my New Fanfic Idea! Hunter of Sword Art Online! Along with how you meet your gal.**

 **Ian: W-What!? Why am I the one chosen!?**

 **Ken & Lance: Not so sure...**

 **I don't really like where this is going.**

 **Lance:...But it's an adequate idea to be honest.**

 **Dammit Lance! Who's side are you on!?**

 **Lance: Neither, I'm neutral.**

 **Ian:...Right...I usually expect things in real life to be a game. So...Getting a chance to fight in a videogame would be nice, actually.**

 **...What ever you say! For Now Minna! See ya!**

 **Everyone: BYE! See ya Next Ride!**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER!

**WARNING! THIS IS M RATED!**

 **THIS CONTAINS SWEARS, INSULTS THAT MAY BE UNECASSARY AND WORDS THAT AREN'T EASY TO BE HANDLED ALONG WITH GORE!**

* * *

 **Ehem, so hello people. This is Ken. In the Studio. Yeah, this ain't what it seems. IF YOU ALL WERE EXPECTING A CHAPTER THAN YOU ARE ALL CLEARLY MISTAKEN.**

 **Dan: Although we have new ideas that will be posted. This is something we have to let out to let our brains do their job. And this is going to be something related to Haters. Yes Haters. You heard me right. H.A.T.E.R.S! So, you've been warned. We ain't drunk. This is from our hearts. Total Honesty! And you've been warned!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **This Enough yet?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kay. Let's start. This is God90zilla Studios. Reporting for Live that yesterday was a total disastrous day that I couldn't have imagined. A Writer that we gave a Beta Read has gone to a Broken Down Position. Magna Ryunoid. Before Calling me an Asshole for bringing him into this. I, my brothers and the other crews has something to say to those that hated this guy.**

 **Ken:**

 **FUCK ALL OF YOU HATERS! YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH!? HARRASSING AND TELLING THAT THIS IS SOMETHING NOT IMPORTANT! I AND THE OTHERS WILL BE DAMNED! I'VE SEEN HIS FANFICS! AND I TELL YOU THAT THEY ARE TOTALLY COOL! GRAMMAR MISTAKES BE DAMNED! EVEN IF HE DID TOOK THE IDEAS! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THE HATE! CRITIQUES AREN'T WELCOMED! FUCK ALL OF YOU HATERS!** **THIS IS SOMETHING SERIOUS! AND I'M GOING TO BE DAMNED IF ALL OF YOU HATERS STILL PICK ON HIM! Advises are welcomed in . I understand that. That usually helps them to get a better Result in writing and ideas. BUT CRITIQUES AND HATE MESSAGES ARE WAY TOO FAR! IF YOU HATE HIM! STOP HARRASSING HIM! EARLIER TODAY, I FOUND SOMEONE HARRASSING HIM! DOOM MARINE 54! IMBECILE! SOMEONE THAT ISN'T A MAN! BITCH! ASSHOLE! THAT IS WAY TOO FAR FOR MAGNA! HEAR THIS FROM MYSELF! I'LL BE DAMNED TO SEE SOMEONE THAT WAS A SPANISH BEING HARRASSED! HE HAS DONE QUITE A GOOD JOB! ENGLISH ISN'T HIS SPECIALTY! I'LL ADMIT HE HAS SOME SCRATCHY ERRORS! BUT THAT'S WHAT BETA READERS ARE FOR! THIS GUY HAS BEEN SENDING HATE REVIEWS EVERYWHERE! AND THIS BITCHY ASSHOLE THAT HAS A BIG RETARDED FUCKING IMBECOLIC MOUTH IS SUCH A BIG RETARDED ASSHOLE! THAT I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF AND MY BROTHERS TO FUCKING THROW THOSE WORDS BACK AT HIM! WE'VE BEEN SCOUTING FOR HIS HATE COMMENTS AND THROW THEM AT HIM BACK! BIG MOUTH SMALL STRENGTH! IMBECILE! BITCH!**

 **Dan:**

 **I get it if we have some of our problems with reading fanfics. But this place is made to release our excess imagination. AND THIS FUCKING GUEST THOUGHT HE WAS BETTER THAN MAGNA IN EVERY WAY! I TELL YOU ALL! HE'S DONE NOTHING BUT MERELY HATING HIM! I BET HE'S SITTING ON HIS COZY FUCKING CHAIR AND GIVING OUT HATE PMS AND REVIEWS AT MAGNA! EVERY WORD THAT I READ FROM HIS HATE COMMENTS MADE ME SICK! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM! BITCH! GRAMMAR MISTAKES BE DAMNED! SO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS THIS MESSAGE SHOULD READ THIS AND FAVORITE MAGNA RYUNOID! FOLLOW HIM! I'LL BE DAMNED IF HE STARTS TO THINK OF KILLING HIMSELF! EVRYONE OF YOU, WHO DON'T APPRECIATE LIFE IS A TOTAL ASSHOLE!**

 **Lance:**

 **I'm just a passive guy that drinks tea. Yes I know that he has some bad grammar. Yes he does takes ideas. But...He doesn't deserve all of this much hate! I mean look! He's trying his best! Some people just don't know how their reviews hurt his feelings! And don't say 'we didn't mean to Asshole!' THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I HATE HATERS! PATHETIC! IMBECILES! TRYING TO DEFEND THEMSELVES! Every hate comments I read made me sick. Giving out advices is enough! Critiques may be a soft way to reveal that you were disappointed. BUT USING SWEARS AND OTHERS AREN'T CRITIQUES! EVERY Comments I read kept making his heart and feelings crack even more. That crack made their way to other people, who likes his stories. Even though not much. He still appreciates them.**

 **Members of The God90zilla Studios:**

 **1\. FUCK THOSE HATERS!**

 **2\. THEY DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT AND WHEN IT HURTS DO THEY!?**

 **3\. I never thought of seeing imbeciles like them! Has God gone insane!?**

 **4\. I don't like dicks that sends Hate Comments.**

 **5\. Bitches!? Assholes!? This guy went too far! Saying that he needs work is already enough! No need swears!**

 **6\. Dickheads, all of those Haters. Anyone that doesn't appreciate him is hated! He tried his best! Give him credit for trying!**

 **7\. Bitches! Bastards! All of those Haters! I thought the world is a better place! But no! I was wrong! Of course! These bitches and bastards don't know when to quit! HATING PEOPLE!**

 **8\. WHERE'S THE OWNER!? THIS AIN'T FUNNY MAN! HATES AREN'T WANTED!**

 **9\. Animals don't hate. WE SHOULD'VE BEEN BETTER THAN THEM! BUT NO! OF COURSE NOT! THIS WORLD MAKES STUPID PROBLEMS BY DIFFERENCIATING SKINS! GENDERS! DISCRIMINATION! THIS WORLD IS TOO CRUEL!**

 **10\. To...Doom Marine 54...You...Are...A...Totally...Awesomely...UNAWESOME BITCH! DICKHEAD! ASSHOLE! PENIS! SHITTY! FUCKING! MOTHERFUCKING! ASSHOLIN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY HIS WORK ARE BAD!? YOUR WORKS ARE TOTALLY WORST THAN HIM! YOU HAVE NONE! YOU ONLY READ AND READ AND READ AND READ! YOU DON'T WRITE! SO FUCKING SHUT UP!**

 **11\. THIS MAN NEEDS TO STOP! THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! CALLING HIM SOMETHING THAT AIN'T NECASSARY! YOU KNOW SOMETHING!? YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING BITCHING ASSHOLIC PENIS SHITTY CUNT!**

 **12\. YOU KNOW WHAT!? DOOM MARINE 54 AIN'T HAVING REWARDS! THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A REWARDING CEREMONY! THIS IS THE FUCKING OPPOSITE! DOOM MARINE 54 YOU HAVE DISGRACED A SPANISH WRITER, WHO HAD BEEN DOING WELL! YOU ARE GIVEN THE TITLE OF SHIT IN THE HATERS LIST! CALLING HIM A CUNT, BITCH, NIGGER(No Offense to you Black Guys, cuz you're awesome at stuff), ETC! YOU ARE AWARDED THE NAME OF NIGGER! CUNT! ASSHOLE! BITCH! BITCHOLE! RETARDED FUCKER! A MOTHERFUCKING CHILD! AND SO THAT! IF I WERE TO PUNISH YOU, I'LL BE SENDING YOU TO THE EXECUTION ROOM WITH THE WHOLE WORLD WATCHING! TORTURING YOU UNTIL YOU LOSE ALL YOUR BLOOD!**

 **13\. Seriously!? WHY IS PEOPLE FLAMING HIM!? HE'S DOING SO WELL FOR A SPANISH! I GUARANTEE THAT IF YOU ALL ARE A SPANISH YOU'RE NOT DOING A BETTER JOB THAN HIM!**

 **14\. FUCKING RETARDS! FOOLS ALL OF THEM! I BETTER JUST USE THEIR NAMES AND MAKE THEM A FANFIC, WHERE THEY DIE HORRIBLY!**

 **15\. YOU HATERS THINK YOU'RE COOL!? YOU'RE BEING APPRECIATED!? YOU'RE AWESOME!? WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU'RE NOT! RACISTS! HATERS! AREN'T ALLOWED HERE! SO SHUT UP WITH THOSE FLAMES!**

* * *

 **Omake! OF DEATH! I DON'T CARE OF WHAT YOUR COMMENTS ARE BUT THIS IS TO BE EXECUTED!**

 **(Ken's POV)**

 **"Alright boys! We're going to be battling this Fucking retard of his home! Who's with me!?" I shouted as the screams of Fans and Authors that appreciated or Pity or even like and love Magna Ryunoid shouted in agreement, they all brought out their Guns, no matter automatic, semi-auto, single, burst or even shotguns. "THEN CHARGE! KILL THOSE HATERS!" I screamed as everyone just cheered before letting out a barrage of bullets at the Haters that hated Magna Ryunoid. "FIRE! KEEP FIRING!"**

 **"RELOADING!" A Fan shouted as he reloaded his gun.**

 **"BITCH! TAKE THIS!" Another screamed as he decapitated a hater.**

 **"Fuck all of you for hurting his feelings!" An Author yelled before firing a Rocket Launcher at a group of Haters.**

 **"RELOADING AN HE SHELL!" A Fan that was riding a Tank shouted.**

 **"FIRE!" Simultaneous fires of Tank Cannons were shot out of their barrels as they destroyed the Bitches of Hell.**

 **"How does it feel!?" A Fan shouted before throwing a Molotov at a Hater, burning him to crisp.**

 **"This isn't war! This is a MASSACRE!" An Author shouted as he fired his mult-barreled Rocket Launcher.**

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL IT BITCHES!" Another Author with a Multi-Barreled Minigun laughed as he mowed down the Haters.**

 **"You ain't welcomed here!" A Fan shouted as he burnt the Haters with a Flamethrower.**

 **"FUCK OFF!" Another yelled as he blasted a Hater with his Shotgun.**

 **Me? I was literally calling for aerial support, twenty squadrons of Jets! YES! FIGHTER JETS! As they all threw everything they got to the Haters. Being Rockets, Missiles or Cannons at them.**

 **"How does it feel to be flamed!? LITERALLY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Another asked as he laughed maniacally before giving a hater a full round of M14 bullets down his throat.**

 **I was with BASS Mk II or my sweet Blasted Automated Shotgun-Slinger Mk II. Yeah, weird name. But I love it! I just got a full round of bullets on the Action-Pump Shotgun that was fully automated. "FIRE!" With that everyone shot out their weapons at the Haters, the endless rain of bullets piercing, blasting, severing, decapitating, burning, freezing, electrocuting, pummeling them to their death. With that, we all cheered as the Haters were literally nothing, but piles of gore.**

 **"Ew..." A Fan pinched the bridge of her nose. Taking the smell of the blood.**

 **"...*Puking his food out*" Another puked.**

 **"I forgot that it'll be disgusting." I said as everyone nodded in agreement. "But, nonetheless we WON!" With that we all cheered before puking out.**

* * *

 **...I can't say that I had no fun doing this. BUT IT'S LITERALLY AWESOME!**

 **Dan: Even though, Everyone's puking out. Ehehehehehe. No Flames mates. No flames. AND ALL OF YOU HATERS AREN'T WELCOMED IN THE REVIEW BAR! GO TO HELL! ALL OF YOU HATERS!**


	12. Arc 1 Part 1! A Band of Riders!

**Hello! AGAIN! Today...We'll be doing something different that doesn't involve the canon of Yugioh GX...Lance say something...**

 **Lance:...*Sips Tea*...We're doing a whole fighting chapter that doesn't involve Dueling...**

 **And meeting some of the Future Other Role-Playing Liams.**

 **Dan: AWESOME!**

 **And since we're not doing a canon, the Canon Characters can get a little too OOC.**

 **Dan & Lance:...Don't sue us for this.**

 **Ken: Shall we?**

 **Dan: Let's...**

 **Lance: I guess we could agree with this.**

 **Everyone: Henshin!**

 **[Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own any of this (sadly), but we DO own our OCs and Ideas]**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Others are already read!**

 **DaoZang:**

 **SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! AND FOR THAT I WON THAT BET! AND SCREW YOU NAGA MADA! YOU MADE MY BROTHER SOB! HIS IDEAS! YOU ARE SO DONE FOR WHEN I FIND YOU! And for you DaoZang, a special Chapter with Ultramen and Kamen Riders! And all of you, who are about to flame me. FUCKING SCREW ALL OF YOU! Anyways, enjoy the Chapter Ms/Mr. DaoZang and post in the Review bar, what gender you are. Not to offend, but I'm just merely feeling awkward saying Mr/Ms...Ughh...*Shivers* WITHOUT FURTHER A DO! START THE DRUM ROLL!**

 ***Drum roll***

 **HENSHIN! Don't flame me for this btw. :)**

* * *

 **Exapter 1: A Band of Riders! Finale of Riders Arc PART 1!**

* * *

 **(Duel Academy)**

Just like every other day, Liam was in his and twin's room sleeping...rather soundly, if you will. With a yawn from Liam, he woke up. "Damn, Winter Break's really nice, if you are a cold tolerant." Liam commented as he got out off bed, got into the shower and does what he does every morning.

* * *

 **(*In a Spongebob's Narrator Voice* Five Minutes Later...)  
**

Liam got out of the shower, wearing his T-shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants, a pair of blue Skechers Slippers and his Grey Coat and got into the kitchen. "Damn, we're going low with our food supplies." He groaned.

 _"You really need to go to the Duel Academy's Convinience Supply Store."_ Ken suggested as Liam sighed.

"Guess you're right, Dad." He said as he got his Fedora Hat. "Guess I really need a convinient visit to the Supply Store. Get it?"

 _"...Shouichi! Did your puns rub onto Liam!?"_ Ken asked suddenly.

"...Well I'm heading off to the Supply Store." Liam said as he got out of the Room.

* * *

 **(Obelisk Blue Halls)**

 **(Liam's POV)**

I was walking down the Obelisk Blue Halls as I came across a girl. "Hey Lex." I called out, the girl just turned.

"Hey Liam, guess you're out of stock." She said, how the hell did she figure that out quickly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

 _"By me."_ Mom just appeared.

"Oh, uh, hey Mom." I greeted rather nervously.

 _"Yeah, got to visit your room...And your father's still on with Shouichi's puns."_ She groaned.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "So, guess you're out of stock."

"Yeah." Was her answer.

"Well, better get going." I said as we went down the stairs.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Cryo no Sekai)**

Liam was just walking down the stairs as he tripped and fell down the stairs. "NOT AGAIN!" He fell down a hundred staircase to his basement. "Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow." He continued his symphony of cries till he hit the basement's floor. "Ouch."

"Liam-nii? Daijobu?" Leah asked.

"From the looks of it...Nope." He faceplanted his face on the floor. "Why me?" He asked.

* * *

 **(Stairs)**

Liam was going down the final staircase, when he- "Whoops!" tripped and fell down the stairs. "Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow." He continued his cries of symphony till the first floor. "Ouch...I got a feeling if I meet my Alternate Self...We have a lot in common...with stairs." He commented as he saw not much of the Obelisk Blue students were here, due to Winter Holiday, where he had nowhere to go, due to his parents and friends being with him in Duel Academy.

"Hey Lee!" A voice called.

"Hey, Mike..." Liam said weakly as Alexis was coming down the last set of stairs.

"Liam, are you alright?" Mike asked as he and Sabine passed by.

"Yeah...Asides some broken bones, ribs, a few spines cracks, a broken chin, bruises, cuts and concussion...I'm fine..." He replied sarcastically as he faceplanted his face on the floor. "Ow..."

"I'll take that as a no." Sabine said as she knelt down. "And that's a nasty concussion."

"...Ow...Ya think!?" He deadpanned sarcastically.

"...No, I hope." Sabine deadpanned.

 _"Ooooooooooooooohhh, nasty concussion."_ Ken said with a wince.

 _"Ooooooooooooooohhh, nice cuts."_ Dan added as everyone looked at him. _"What?"_

 _"Dan...I hate you sometimes so here."_ Lance gave Dan a bonk with a hammer. _"That should knock some sense to your half-fried Brain, literally."_

 _"Nice..."_ Ken complimented with a thumbs-up.

 _"Is he dead?"_ Tsukasa asked.

 _"Nah, knocked out_ cold _."_ Everyone was just silent at Ken's joke.

 _"...I'm going to see Shouichi after this."_ Ken said as he disappeared.

"So...Are we going or not?" Liam asked.

"Going where?" Mike asked.

"Buying Supplies." Alexis answered.

"Y'know...We just got back from the Store. So, how bout you two go there?" Sabine asked.

"Oh okay then." Liam shrugged as he left for the Store.

"Thanks, Sabine." Alexis said as Sabine smiled.

"Take good care of him." Sabine replied as she pinched Mike's ear and dragged him.

"Why are you dragging me?" Mike asked.

"Eh." She ignored the question and continued dragging Mike.

* * *

 **(Path to the Convinient Supply Store)**

"Sure is convinient." Liam commented as he and Alexis were still walking down the path.

"Yeah kinda is." Alexis agreed as they continued walking, when suddenly a rustle in the bushes caught their attention.

"What the hell?" Liam wondered as he got close to it.

"Careful, it might be dangerous." Alexis warned.

"Careful is my middle name." Liam replied as he got close to it and...A Black Creature with Reptilian Features of scales, feet, hands and a few other stuff got out of it and quickly flew away.

"GODDAMMIT! Leah, why did you let it got away!?" An angry voice shouted. Leah? The same name as his sister.

"Gomenasai!" Another voice apologized. And also sounds like her, although alot older than his sister.

"But...You did save my ass that time..." The voice added.

"Hello! Anyone there!?" Liam shouted as he got his answer. A guy in his 19s got out of the bushes, he wore a black T-Shirt with a bandage on the stomach, a pair of grey cargo pants, a grey Trench-Coat with blue markings, similar to Liam's and a pair of blue and grey sneakers. His hair was kinda messy, his right eye was piercing blue, while his left eye was piercing aqua. His skin was as pale as Liam's with a messy brown hair. On his pants was a black leather belt with a Black Hand with an azure blue outline.

"Oh...Hello, wait a minute..." He said as the two were ogling each other with a staring contest.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You looked like me, when I was 17 Years Old..." The guy trailed off.

"And you look like me...When I'm older..." Liam trailed off.

"Nii-san!" A voice called out. A girl in her 16s came out. She wore a black shirt, not covering her belly, she had a blue leather Coat unzipped, a pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers and a brown leather belt with a golden buckle. She has a pair of blue eyes, pale skin and brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Leah-chan. Not now." The guy said as Liam got into his dumbfounded part of his self.

"Leah?" Liam asked as the girl now named Leah looked at Liam.

"...Nii-san, why are there two of you?" Leah asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Liam stated.

"...Can the Multiverse Theory be true, Leah?"

"...Maybe..." Leah said unsure.

"...Then I'm talking to my...Other self?"

"...Possibly?" Leah asked.

...

...

"Then...I'm talking to a younger me?" The Guy asked as Leah sighed desperately and bonked him in the head. "ITAI!"

"Mou, Nii-san! I got tired of answering your questions." Leah pouted.

"Ghh, Gomen." The guy silently apologized.

"Who are you people?" Alexis asked as the two looked at the couple.

"...Well, I'm Liam and this is my sister, Leah. Now where the heck in Omega City are we?" Older-Liam asked.

"Omega City, no this is Duel Academy." Younger-Liam answered.

"Duel Academ-..." O-Liam stared at Alexis, who was uncomfortable at the sight.

"S-Stop Looking." Alexis said as O-Liam just looked at Liam.

"No wonder she looks familiar." O-Liam muttered silently, that no one heard him. "Leah, I don't think we're in our world anymore."

"You think that we're in an alternate universe?"

"Possibly. Where's Asuka anyways? Wasn't she with us?"

"...I think she wasn't with us." Leah said as O-Liam grimaced.

"Crap..." He cursed as he looked around frantically. "Didn't I told you to stay behind?"

"But, you're the one to tell me to never leave your sight."

"Yeah, but not to leave Asuka and follow me, she's still unconscious!" O-Liam scolded as Leah just huffed.

"...Sorry." She finally apologized after feeling guilty.

"*Sigh* I know, next time don't do the same mistake. Please." O-Liam pleaded as Leah just nodded.

"So, to know that you're really me, how do I know it is you?" Liam asked as the two looked at each other.

"How about a family picture?" O-Liam took out his wallet and took out a photo of him was 12, Lian was also 12, Leah was 9, Mia and Ken looked like they were on their 20s or so on the picture.

"Right..." Liam said as he hand the picture over to his Older Self. "You're definitely my Older Self."

"Right." O-Liam said as he took the picture and put it back on the wallet. "There's been some Monsters back in my world and I finally met one that could travel through dimensions and we got stuck here..."

"...Kay...So, who's Asuka?" Liam asked.

"A friend of mine." O-Liam answered.

"You mean Girlfriend, Liam-nii-san." Leah deadpanned as O-Liam blushed in embarrasment.

"Leah!" He shouted of embarrasment. "You know what Mom said about talking about People's Love Life right!?"

"Well, duh! Mom said that you need someone to be in your love life!" Leah retorted as O-Liam facepalmed.

"WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE!?" O-Liam yelled in annoyance.

"Just like me." Liam muttered quietly.

"Anyways have you two seen any draconic thingy majing, cuz that's our suspect." O-Liam said.

"Well...It kinda flew away...?" Liam said with an unsure tone.

"Eh, till we find that thing, we're probably sitting ducks. Know anywhere we could cook?" O-Liam asked.

"We can cook in my room...If it wasn't the fact that we're going to the Supply Store to buy Supplies." Liam groaned.

"Huh...Never thought that you would run out of supplies." O-Liam shrugged. "Right, if we'r- errr...I mean like me and you are going to cook. We got to get supplies."

"Huh?" Alexis blinked.

"Yeah, definitely." Liam agreed.

"Leah, you need to sit this one out." O-Liam added.

"Seriously we don't mind you helping us. Even though you'd make a great dish!" Liam added on.

"Uhhh...Al...Right?" She asked as the two Liams breathed in relief.

"Leah, I'd make sure that the food is delicious." O-Liam assured as Liam had a wince.

"Ummm...Sure...I guess." Leah replied.

"Now...We just need to buy that supply! Banzai!" Liam shouted.

"...I can't believe that I'm like that two years ago." O-Liam sweatdropped.

"Mou, I can't stand seeing you that way either." Leah huffed.

"Ehehehehe." O-Liam just scratched the back of his head along with chuckling nervously.

The three quickly got after Liam, while the Reptilian Creature eyed them through an unsuspecting bush. **"Cryo..."**

* * *

 **(A few Moments Later)**

"So, you're telling me...That you're a Fighter..." Liam said uncomfortably.

"Yes." O-Liam said. They were already in their room with Lian and Alexis as O-Liam put on a...disguise...If you count using the hoodie of his Trench Coat one, Leah was...just Leah. Hitting anybody that tried to sway her...

"So, where you came from...There are continuous attacks...of Creatures called Holes..." Liam said taking this not really well.

"Well, yeah...Not every day, but still in a way..." Leah corrected.

"This is alot to take in in one day." Liam said as he massaged his head.

"I know...To see that people here play Card Games seems more peaceful...Yet horrible in a few ways." O-Liam grimaced.

"True, ever since that incident." Liam sighed as he faceplanted his face on the table. "I really don't want to talk about it, mind you two..."

"Understood, since...Must be really bad." O-Liam waved off. "Anyways, it really is too...Quiet around here...Like someone or something's watching us..."

"Yeah, it feels like that..." Liam agreed as he looked through the windows of the room. "Should...I close the curtains?"

"Yeah do that. So, no one can spy on us." O-Liam nodded.

Liam quickly closed the curtains. "Now...You were saying that you were from another Dimension...Possibly. And maybe possibly more?" O-Liam just nodded unassuringly.

"That's only a theory, since I only met you, but that's proof enough...Right?" O-Liam said nervously.

"I guess..." Liam shrugged.

"Mou, one nii-san is bad already, now two!?" Leah groaned out loud, much to the musing of Lian.

"Hmph, to think that Leah is this childish even, when she is one year younger than us." Lian mused.

"Mou, Lian-nii-san also does it..." Leah groaned even more, Alexis just giggled at the scene.

"But, it is a little confusing to tell who is who, with both having the same name." Alexis suddenly stepped in.

...

...

...

...

"Yeah, it's kinda confusing." Leah agreed.

"Hmph..." Lian just agreed quietly.

"Lian-sempai~!" Blair got in the room as she saw Leah. "...Leah-chan! You're back!" Blair quickly hugged Leah.

"Uhhh..." Leah was startled with this.

"I think you got it wrong..." Liam started. "That's the other Leah from another dimension..."

"Wait what?" Blair looked startled, when she saw two Liams. "...My worse Dreams has come true! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!"

"We're in the same boat!" Leah hugged her tighter. "So happy to see someone that agrees with me!"

...

...

...

"...I feel very insulted right now." O-Liam said suddenly with an annoyed face.

"Same here." Liam said with a really annoyed tone.

* * *

 **(Somewhere)**

In the forest, the Reptilian Humanoid that appeared before came back as it then scooped up a Flash Drive with a letter D that made out a countless doors in it with the word, DIMENSION, on it.

 **"Hehehehe, see how Cryo can get out of this one."** He laughed maniacally as he pressed the button.

 **DIMENSION!**

He quickly stabbed the iron piece on its neck as a brown door with a golden knob appeared by its chest as it opened before Creatures came out of it.

The first was a black and brown colored Bull-like Humanoid with silver and brown leather armor that looked like from the Roman's. He carried a golden forked Trident as well as a golden Omega Symbol on its forehead. This is Taurus Ballista.

The second was a metallic red and gold humanoid that greatly resembled that of an eagle, the head of the humanoid was given a pair of white feathered wings, while the arms were given a lengthened armguard. This is GuldThunder.

The third was a grey humanoid that resembled a crocodile with silver scaled Ancient Armor with a silver scaled broadsword. On his feet were a pair of clawed feet along with a grate and teeth-like visor. This is the Crocodile Orphnoch.

The fourth was a grey lobster-like humanoid with a more feminime look than the others, at the back of the helmet was a chainmail-like hair as well as a pair of claws on her hands. This is the Lobster Orphnoch.

The fifth was a grey humanoid with segmented steel-like armor across its body along with spikes, leaving a few marks of black unarmored body in the inside. This is the Centipede Orphnoch.

The sixth was a grey humanoid dragon with a bulky set of armor, a pair of horns on the helmet and a pair of gauntlets. This is the Dragon Orphnoch.

The seventh was a humanoid with blue, black and silver armor, blue eyes and thorny armor along with a claw-edged sword and a silver-claw shield. This is the Bossroach.

The eighth was a golden scarab-like humanoid with a large golden hook as his right hand along with black compound eyes. This is the Coleopetra Worm Croceus.

The ninth was a dark green mantis-like humanoid with brownish orange compund eyes, a mantis hand as a left hand and a dark green coat tail at the back. This is the Sectio Worm Acuere.

The tenth was a green and black humanoid that looked like a ghost, the head was given a skull-like mouth and was covered in a black tattered hooded robe. This is the Ghost Imagin.

The eleventh was a white lion humanoid with golden accents. This is the Albino Leo Imagin.

The twelvth was a black humanoid with white bulky armor that made it looked like a bighorn sheep. This is the Sheep Fangire.

The thirteenth was dark blue humanoid that resembled a horse. This is the Horse Fangire.

The fourteenth was a dark blue colored monster that resembled a Kamen Rider, only for this Rider to have a Monstrous mouth piece and eyes around the legs. The chest was given a barcode-like chestpiece along with the helmet. This is Kamen Rider Diend Chinomanako.

The fifteenth looked like Kamen Rider Decade, the difference being the yellow gem was now dark blue with a darker and grey suit with blue visors. This is Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

The sixteenth was a blue humanoid with a robotic body and a sniper rifle as the right arm, the helmet was given a yellow visor with a blue accent in the middle. This is the Trigger Dopant.

The seventeenth was a black humanoid with a pair of red old trousers with a belt along with a blue block above the head with a yellow cape. This is the Terror Dopant.

The eighteenth was a man with a black bodysuit with white armor on him along with some golden accents. This is the Weather Dopant.

The nineteenth was a blue humanoid with a tanned spot, the armor was given white spikes around it along with an ankylosaur-like head. This is the Ankylosaur Yummy.

The twentieth was a black beetle-motived humanoid with a few golden lines and circles that made up the Hercules Zodiac by its body. This is the Hercules Zodiart.

The twenty first was a metallic red and gold phoenix-like humanoid with blue eyes. This is the Phoenix Phantom.

The twenty second was a slender white and purple feminime humanoid with a purple-scale like helmet with green snakes coming out of it. Along with a pair of golden shoulderguards. This is the Medusa Phantom.

The twenty third was a green humanoid with silver accents around him along with a pair of silver snake-like heads shoulder guards.

The twenty fourth was a green dragon-like humanoid with a dragon head and tail, only with a human body. This is the Seiryu Inves.

The twenty fifth was a red metallic humanoid with silver-sword like arms and with a few black accents around it. This is the Sword Roidmude.

The twenty sixth was a grey, black and gold humanoid with a few golden tuba-like arms. This is the Voice Roidmude.

The twenty seventeenth was a red humanoid with light-blue swirls around the body. This is the Tornado Roidmude.

The twenty eighth was a black humanoid with blue eyes only, if it didn't wear blue and silver armor and a silver helmet, along with a silver sword. This is the Katchu Gamma.

The twenty ninth was a metallic grey-blue armored humanoid with a silver blaster arm on the right. This is the Revol Bugster.

The thirtieth was a Blue armored humanoid themed after a Hound, with teeth rising out of its mouth. This is the Hound Renegade Bond.

The thirty first was a silver man with black accents and an orange line that was given golden outline and a pair of blue colored eyes that were narrowed down, to make it look sinister. With a blue crystal on the chest. This is Evil Tiga.

The thirty second was a silver man with blue and gold accents along with pointed feet, the helmet was given a pair of yellow eyes, that were given black marks, the helmet was given a front mohawk-like helmet with a diamond embedded on it. Along with a blue upside down pentagon-shaped crystal on the chest. This is Fake Dyna.

The thirty third was a silver man with orange colors on it, a mohawk-like helmet with gold accents, on the chest was an orange strip outlined with gold. Along with a triangular blue crystal outlined with gold. This is Fake Gaia.

The thirty fourth was a silver man with red and black body accents, black eyes, a black crystal in the middle, just above the strip of black outlined in silver. This is Dark Mephisto.

The thirty fifth was a black suited man with golden armor, a golden mask with...Eyelashes and lipstick? Eh. Don't really care. Along with two horns and a golden colored wig, on his hands were a blade. On the middle of his armor was a Male and Female Sign being fit together. This is Babulu Seijin.

 **"What!? How are we here!? Who the hell are you!?"** Phoenix demanded the Reptilian Humanoid.

 **"Oh please, you can address me as Razilian, The Iguana Renegade Bond, the Fifth-Renegade Bond to order other Renegade Bonds."**

 **"Hah?"** Phoenix tilted his head. **"Never heard of you Renegade Bonds, might as well I take you as the Allies of the Ringed Magician!"**

 **"Oh that's the job of our Counterpart, the Ultima Bonds. We're dedicated to taking over the world! And your pesky pest is not here, I've called you from another Dimension, but I got a job that might suit you well."** He chuckled darkly. **"Taking out this World's version of your pesky Ringed Magician, Liam Cryo."**

 **"Liam Cryo?"** The Zodiart asked as it hit him. **"You're telling us-"**

 **"Yes. That this world has an alternate version of your pesky Space Rider. With us, we might as well join up and erase them off your universe one by one."** He suggested as the Kaijins began to think about it.

 **"You're telling me- us...That we can get rid of those pesky Riders one by one?"** The Revol Bugster asked as the Renegade Bond just nodded.

 **"It's thirty six to One...Maybe more if there are Secondary Riders. But, we could plan it out..."** The Iguana Kaijin chuckled as he played his fingers.

 **"Might as well, we could get rid of those pesky Riders once and for all!"** The Sword Roidmude laughed as the others joined in.

* * *

 **(With both Liams)**

Liam was looking at his cards as O-Liam was looking at him. "Kinda weird to call us by our names..." O-Liam suddenly pointed out.

"Yeah, but what other choice do we have?" Liam asked as he looked at his older counterpart.

"Frost...Caliber?" He asked as he cringed by saying the name.

"Fits...I guess." Liam blinked as his counterpart just sighed.

"Fine, I'll go with Frost then." The Now-named Liam-Cryo Counterpart, Frost waved off.

"C'mon it's way better."

 **"Yeah, aibou! Fits you way better. Sides the fact that now there are two Frosts..."** A Voice interjected as everyone except Leah looked around.

"Who said that?"

 **"OVER HERE! FUCK! Everytime I talk everyone would just look around desperately."** The Voice grumbled with annoyance.

"He means this Ring." Frost sighed as he took out his Cryo Ring.

 **"I'M HERE! Don't think me as a trinket, cuz I'm gonna flip everyone's ass if he/she is trying to use me as an accessory!"** The Voice warned.

"Cryo-san, you sure about that?" Frost asked with a sigh.

 **"YES! DEFINITELY GOING TO WHOOP THEIR ASS, BREAK THEIR LIMBS AND THROW THEM INTO THE SEA! AND WATCH THEM DROWN!"** The voice said in a rather sadistic manner and started laughing menacingly. **"Alright I'll stop..."**

"Thank you. Now, back to the fact that my father and the whole previous generations and Riders are turned into cards, am I right?" Frost concluded.

"Yes, to put it bluntly. Safe that we have the whole Hunter Riders, Primary Riders and Female Riders along with the Primary Dark Riders." Liam nodded as Frost just crossed his arms.

"And to say that this world's game has a dark side." He raised his eyebrow as Liam sighed.

"Yeah...And to also put it that they could take real world damage."

"Real World damage. So, everytime this person...Has a...Millenium Item and activate it, they could..." Frost stopped for a while before continuing. "Do unique things of their own?" He slightly cringed at how stupid it sounds to him.

"Well, to put it really bluntly...Yes...Kinda in a way..." Liam replied slowly.

"Damn and I thought me being a Rider is bad enough." Frost murmured as Liam eyed him suspiciously.

'From what I hear and know, this guy's hiding something.' He thought, while on Frost's side.

'This kid's only seventeen and not to mention that he has to carry his family and Riders around to make sure they're safe, don't end up in the wrong hands, while being a regular normal kid that plays cards.' He thought as he looked at Liam, who was currently looking at his cards.

"Liam, I know that this a little too...Insane...For you to handle, but in truth I-" He was quickly cut off with screams from downstairs. "Nani?!" He quickly looked out of the balcony as he saw an Iguana Kaijin along with several other Kaijins walking around as they attacked some of the students. "Gh, Leah! Stay here! Gotta do something." He said as Leah nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Liam asked as he followed.

"No time to explain, in short a Kaijin from my world opened a portal to this world and began to collect other kaijins to aid him on doing his bidding." Frost explained as Liam just widened his eyes.

"Real Kaijin!? I know that this World has Riders and Kaijins, but they're all stored in cards!" Liam exclaimed.

"Whether you believe it or not, I don't care. I'm going to fight them no matter what." Frost stated.

"At least take me with you!"

"No! It's too dangerous, I can't have an alternate me trying to be a hero. I rather do this alone, you hear me? So, do me a solid and take care of Leah." Frost quickly sprinted as Liam stood there watching, while gritting his teeth. He was thought to be a defenseless boy? Oh no, this is not gonna happen. He ignored the Solid and quickly ran towards his Counterpart.

* * *

 **(At the Lowest Floor)**

Frost quickly stopped dead as he looked around, students were panicking as he saw a few dead bodies. "Damn..." He cursed as he looked at a familiar sight. "Rat Fangires." He muttered as he took out his .357 Magnum Pistol and shot them one by one, although they took about five shots of his Magnum APCR Rounds that he made. "God Damn it, they're wasting too much bullets." He said as Liam got downstairs and got behind a pillar as he saw his counterpart.

"No other ways to do it." He sheathed his Magnum Pistol as he took out his Driver On Ring. "Let's dance." He scanned the ring on his belt buckle as it exclaimed.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"No way." Liam gawked.

"Let's get started." He flipped the Hand-Author as it chanted.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Saa, Henshin." He stated as he scanned his left ring.

 **CRYO! PLEASE! BRR! BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

A Blue Magic Circle appeared as he quickly ran towards it and quickly donned an armor that looked like Wizard's instead of red gems, he got aqua blue gems along with a Cryolophosaurus skull on the chest. This is Kamen Rider Cryo. He jumped up and landed a flying kick on a Rat Fangire as he looked around him, Rat Fangires tried to swarm him, but he quickly got another ring and scanned it.

 **FREEZE! PLEASE!**

Snow and Ice began to dance from above as they quickly danced around Cryo as he stomped his right foot on the ground as the ground and Fangires freezed before he stomped again as the Ice shattered along with the Fangires, a few survived, while others turned into Stained Glass Corpses as Cryo looked at them. "No mercy." He said as the Fangires tried to attack him blindly as Cryo just parried their blind attacks as he quickly sent a jab at a Fangire and quickly turned him into Stained Glass as he gathered enough energy to send a swing that materializes a Energized Aqua Cryolophosaurus skull biting the Fangires as they quickly shattered. "Alright who's next?" He asked as a Moose Fangire came to him and tried to hit him with his antlers. "Ooh, an Ambush, huh? Moose uses strike. It missed." Cryo parroted the Pokemon battle as he quickly said. "Cryo uses Connect Ring." He declared as he took his Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

"Cryo uses Slash!" He exclaimed as he took out the CryoSwordGun and slashed the Fangire before saying. "It was kinda Effective. Moose is stunned. Cryo uses Shoot." He quickly turned the WizardSwordGun-like Weapon and turned it into Gun Mode as he shot silver bullets at the Fangire before it wailed as it tried to ram Cryo again. "Moose used Ram." He was kinda late as the Antler hit his leg. "Ouch. It's not very Effective. Cryo is kinda in a bind. So, let's give him one too!" He shouted as he took out the Bind Ring.

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

Five Magic Circles appeared as Ice Chains came out of them and held the Moose Fangire in place. "Cryo uses Kick Strike! Let's go!" He declared as he took out the Kick Strike Ring. "Let's see how Frost enhanced it." He said as he scanned the Ring.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

Ice and Snow began to fall as they all came into a swirl like they were being pulled by a whirlpool that was above Cryo as they were later absorbed by Cryo's right leg as the leg was glowing with blue energy as he declared. "Now, Perish by the Order of Grim!" He ran up to him before stopping a few feet in front of him and quickly jumped up high doing a few flips as he spun and drew his right foot out as the leg began to emit a few streams of aqua energy into it as a magic circle materialized by it as it quickly turned into three circles as they engulfed Cryo with ice, he dove down right on top of the Fangire before shouting out.

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Foot came into contact as Cryo quickly jumped out of the way before doing a front flip and landed on his legs as the Fangire grunted in pain before turning into stained glass. "Finale for you...Whew...Frost, how's the stock?"

 **"75%. You're getting better at conserving Mana. After all, you are the Fated Child to be the one, who ends the War between Humans and Kaijins. And me and the others to be your personal Phantoms."** Frost said proudly as Cryo grunted in pain before looking at his hand.

"Shit...I think I might have jabbed that Rat too hard." Cryo cringed as he de-henshined as Liam just looked in surprise.

'He's a Rider?' He asked himself as he quickly retreated back to his room.

* * *

 **(Liam and Lian's Room)**

By the Time, Liam reached the room, he met a very crossed Frost that was at the balcony and continuously tapping his right foot at the time. "What did I tell you? I told you to go to the room and take care of Leah. Leah...Your leg...Better?" Frost asked the Brunette, who nodded.

"A Little...The Medicine's not doing much." Leah cringed in pain as Frost sighed and went over to her leg, where a large gash mark with claw marks was revealed from the skirt as Frost just took a bottle of medicine of his Trench-Coat and took out a cottonbud as he opened the cap and dipped the cottonbud in as he took it out and gently tapped the end around the wound as Leah flinched at the pain.

"Tch, this is why I kinda hate myself for reading hero stuff." Frost grumbled as Liam just looked at him. "Never knew that when I found myself in this situation...That I would have to order my alternates...And babysit the ones, who're stubborn." Frost sighed desperately. "You know that we're one and the same, sides maybe experience and change of attittude and personalities. But, I still can say you're going to do anything to save your friends. Only that one thing and only one." Frost marked as Liam looked wide-eyed at his supposably Counterpart. He was acting as if he already knew what he has inside him. "And don't mistake me that you're looking at me as if I had been to Death's door. No, Death's Door is already here. By. My. Blade." He said intently before he snapped out of the moment. "*Sigh* Sorry if I scared you. Desperate emotions. Desperate Measures aren't what I'm good at."

"Why are you here?"

"For stopping that abomination from destroying your world. That's the reason. Once I knew that Mom gave me a catalogue of the newly-profound Renegade Bonds that my World's Ken has worked on. She gave me all the Renegades that he had been planning sides the others that he didn't give a plan for. I found him by the Alleyway, where I and Leah were patrolling for our Sunday Shift. Found him being all cool and frosty as I, Asuka and Leah were using sunglasses and were across the street's alleyway, at a pole.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Frost and Leah were seen to be walking, Asuka, a pale-skinned girl with golden brown hair, blue eyes and looked like Rei Ayanami, she wore a blue and grey shirt, a grey skirt along with a blue coat and a pair of blue boots, she was by a pole as they saw a man with a black shirt, coat and leggings, his hair was placed in a messy position, his eyes were red as the roses, his skin was as pale as snow or maybe even more paler. The man had a pair of black gloves on his hands along with red accents, on his face was something that can't be missed a stench of red crimson blood that looked fresh. His lips placed in a smug grin as his ears were given a pair of red piercings and not to mention his light beard. "Hmph, this is pathetic, better go to another Universe and wreck havoc there. Wherever there is." He said, but with the help of the enhanced hearing pieces that were placed on their ears, they were able to hear it...But just barely as the man just looked around as he took out a scissor that looked like a pair of claws being put together.

"Wait for it." Frost said as Asuka and Leah just nodded, the man just looked around suspiciously as he took out a black stone.

"Hmph, just to make sure..." The man said smugly as he threw it on the road as it began to grow as people suddenly stopped to look at it as it began to grow into a humanoid, where people quickly panicked as it turned into a black humanoid with armor plating along the shoulders, legs, chest and the feet, the whole plating made the humanoid look like a samurai as he took out a katana out of his left sheathe as everyone ran into the subway or anywhere they could run into.

"Kuso(No way)! He could summon Dark Hole Samurais!?" Frost gawked as he quickly got his Blue Sickles from his belt sheathes. "I really need to name my new sickles."

"Now's not the time, nii-san!" Leah scolded as Frost just had a deadpanned look.

"I think it is the time."

"Mou..." She groaned with a facepalm as Frost shrugged and quickly got in between the Samurai and a civilian as he held the katana with his sickles into a deadlock. "Hurry!" The civilian just nodded shakily before getting up and running for her life as Frost sighed in relief as the Samurai pulled his katana back and sent out a slash to his stomach, Frost didn't managed to dodge it as he took the slash and staggered before placing his hand by the place of the slash. When he gave it a look, he was bleeding nastily. "Darn it." He muttered as the samurai was about to send another slash before Asuka with a pair of blue blades, one with a golden hilt and the other with a cobalt hilt, the golden hilted sword was Kawa no Ikari(River Fury) and Mizumi no Hebi(Lake Serpent) blocked the incoming attack as she pushed it forward, stunning the Kaijin before sending out a pair of slashes, where the Kaijin staggered and swiftly grabbed her head and threw her towards a wall.

"Asuka!" Frost exclaimed as Leah thought quickly and dashed towards the girl as she quickly caught her before making contact, but the hold was enough to knock her out. "Whew. There's no time to deal with this guy without transforming." He said as he took his Cryo Style Ring and donned it on his left hand. He took out his right hand and scanned the ring that was on it.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"Saa, Ikouze." He said in Japanese as he flipped the Hand-Author as it chanted.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He got into a pose with his right foot on front, right hand on the hip as he folded his left pinky and ring finger as he said. "Henshin..." He scanned the ring as it exclaimed.

 **CRYO! PLEASE! BRR! BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

He quickly went through the Aqua Magic Circle in front of him as he quickly threw a punch to the gut, where the Hole didn't have time to react as Cryo threw another punch to the gut before starting to give him multiple jabs to the stomach followed by a swing as the katana was thrown of the Kaijin's hands as Cryo just gave him a gesture. 'Come at me.' He gestured as the Kaijin just growled before trying to punch him as Cryo just dodged the clumsy attack. 'It's getting clumsier. Maybe too tired?'

 **"You...You! Who are you!?"** The Creature growled as Cryo just shrugged before going into a fighting stance.

"You can call me...Cryo...Kamen Rider Cryo! But put that aside since I'm gonna make a good looking statue out of you!" Cryo declared as the Samurai wannabe growled in frustration and tried to punch him by the head, where Cryo ducked and swept him of his feet and quickly kicked him to the air before he quickly got to a bench, jump from it, then held a lamppost's iron bar then use it as a leverage to throw himself upwards and throw a punch to the Airborne Kaijin's guts, sending him to the ground. The Kaijin landed with a crater as Cryo just landed safely on the ground as he quickly changed his ring. "Time to finish it." He said as he put on a Blue and Red Ring with a Dragon breathing a torrent of breath. "So worthed to make more rings." He commented as he flipped the Hand-Author.

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO! LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

"Finale. Of Ice and Flames!" He exclaimed as he scanned the Ring.

 **CHOINE! FLAME! ICE! DUAL STRIKE! SAIKO~~~~~!**

"Now, Frost Fire Wrath!" He shouted as a Red and Aqua Magic Circle appeared as Cryo scanned the Kick Strike Ring.

 **KICK STRIKE! FLAME! ICE! DUAL STRIKE! FUSION! DUAL FUSION KICK~STRIKE! SAIKO~!**

"Take your bow!" He cried out as he went through the circle that quickly covered him with flaming ice as the kick connected the Kaijin rolled backwards before staggering to get up.

 **"Onore...ONORE! ONORE CRYO! GRAAAHHHHHHHH!"** He quickly exploded into ashes as Cryo looked at the ashes.

"No applauds for you..." He muttered as he looked at the corpses. "Dammit...DAMMIT!" He yelled in frustration for not saving the lives that could've been saved, he punched the road as he got up. "Don't worry...I'll avenge you." He said as he made a cross gesture of being a Catholic. "Amen. Please...Rest in Peace and Harmony."

"Nii-san! Look!" Leah shouted as she pointed towards the man, who started to applaud.

"Well done. Well Done...I must say that I'm impressed by your Light Show." The Man said with a smug grin. "But...Too bad, these people weren't running fast enough." With a 'hmph', he looked at Cryo. "You must be quite...Upset. Worry not...I'll be making more havoc in this city that is brimming with Ultima Energy." He said as he stretched his hands.

"Ultima Energy?" Cryo asked as the man just looked a little disappointed before massaging his head.

"I should've kept my mouth shut. That's none of your business! And Introductions, I'm Razilian...The Iguana Renegade Bond...Fifth-in-Command of the Renegade Army."

"Y-You!? You're one of the Commanders!?" Cryo demanded as the man just looked at him with an 'No no no...' gesture as he flicked his hands.

"I got no time to play with you. I got an Alternate Universe to destroy, so Ta ta." With that he took his scissor and opened a wormhole as he said. "Toodles." Before jumping into it.

"Get back here!" Cryo shouted as he de-henshined and ran into the wormhole, Leah, who was carrying Asuka followed in.

* * *

 **(Back to the Future)**

"So that's the story."

"Damn, it'll be a nice One-Shot for a Fanfic."

"Said it." Frost said as Mia came in.

 _"So, I see you're...Getting along?"_

"...Huh...Am I seeing Mom, Leah?"

"Yeah...Kinda weird, that I could see through her..." Leah said as Frost just sighed.

"I'll be cooking..." Frost groaned as he went to the kitchen.

"...So...Awkward~" Leah said as everyone sides Lian facepalmed.

"You said it." Liam replied as Mia just hugged Leah.

"So...I'm guessing that this world's Leah is...not here?" She cringed at her own question as Mia looked at Leah with wide eyes.

 _"...You're not my Leah, are you?"_ She asked as Leah just chuckled nervously.

"I guess not...Eheh..."

* * *

 **(Slifer Red Dorm)**

It was already night as Frost was at a tree, looking at the Moon as the Gang was looking at him. "Not really a guy, you want to mess with huh?" Sabine asked as Frost took his piccolo and polished it, before playing a soft tune. The others just roasted marshmallows and listened to the tune.

'Don't say anything about Frost. Don't say anything regarding Frost.' He kept saying to himself by the mind.

 **'You know that you'll jinx yourself, right?'** Cryo asked.

'Shut it, Cryo.' Liam scolded in his mind.

"Hey, Liam. Are you alright?" Alexis asked with a worried tone as Liam shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry. Just spaced out." Liam lied as he looked at Frost, who stopped playing his piccolo. Lian just raised an eyebrow and looked at his twin suspiciously.

'How on Earth did I get this assignment.' Liam massaged his head.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Liam and Frost were at their way to the Firewood to make a fire at the Slifer Red Dorm. "Oi...Liam-chan...Mind if you keep a secret?" Frost asked as Liam looked at him._

 _"Ummm...Sure. What is it?" Liam asked as Frost's eyes were covered by his hair._

 _"Don't tell anyone else other than the ones that already know that I'm a Rider." Frost said with a hint of an unknown sensation._

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't tell the others...Otherwise...They'll be in danger." Frost said with a hint of sadness._

 _"W-What?"_

 _"I'm not going to let anyone get hurt, just because...Of knowing me, a Rider. The Renegades...As I call them. Can read your mind from far away. But, they can merely know the people you know..."_

 _"In a way, they know who're friends, enemies or...Loved Ones..." Liam muttered as Frost nodded._

 _"Yes...And that they will target them, so our...no your hope will be shattered..." Frost paused. "And later possess your body...Eventhough you resist."_

 _"...This...Is a lot to register." Liam cringed at the mental weight he has to carry._

 _"I know this is...Too much...But I need you to keep this a secret...I can't let anyone die from my problem..."_

 _"...I...Understand..." Liam closed his eyes. "I'll make sure no one knows."_

 _"Thank you..." Frost smiled as he turned to Liam._

 **(Flashback END!)**

* * *

 **(Slifer Red Dorm)**

'Don't tell them...Don't tell them.' Liam reminded himself as he shook his head.

"Liam, are you sure that you're okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." That made suspicions grew among the others.

"Something's telling me he's hiding something." Greg whispered.

"Yeah...Wonder what it is..." James replied.

Frost looked at his younger counterpart. "A boy...Who carries his whole previous generation...Is a huge responsibility...Not to mention his Riders..." Frost just looked at the Full Moon. "What is your game...Crisis?"

*RUSTLE*

"Hmmm...?" He turned towards a bush that rustled, he instantly quieted down as he observed it.

 **"What are we doing again?"** A voice asked.

 **"Shut it, we're doing what Medusa and Phoenix-sama ask us, Catsith."** Another answered with an annoyed tone.

 **"Watching the Target and his friends? Easy! How 'bout we go in and kill them?"** The Voice now known as Catsith suggested.

 **"Imbecile! We're ordered to spy on them! Not kill them and what if they didn't want us to kill them!?"**

 **"Fine then, Lizardman."** Catsith groaned.

 **"Hmph, after we report to Medusa and Phoenix-sama, I know that they'll formulate a plan on how to destroy them all."** Lizardman chuckled darkly.

"So...You two gonna be going or what?" That caught them off guard as they both got punched by the face.

 **"WHAT THE!?"** That statement made the gang jumped in surprise as they looked at two humanoids got out of the bushes as Frost got out of the bush and flicked his hand.

The First humanoid was a white cat humanoid with grey armor, the second was a green humanoid with scale-like armor.

"Sorry, but rule #1. Don't think, just because you're hiding, means you're not detected." Frost grinned. "So, now...Ready yourselves."

 **"You'll pay for that!"** Lizardman barked as he charged forward.

"Clumsy." Frost muttered as he sidestepped the assault and quickly sent a roundhouse kick. "Shame on you."

 **"Hey you're the other mage that Medusa-sama told us!"**

"Well...No more hiding it." Frost said darkly before lifting his hood, revealing his face. "Showtime." He placed his right ring on as he said as he scanned his ring.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"...Henshin." Frost declared as he scanned his left ring.

 **CRYO! PLEASE! BRR! BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

The Aqua Magic Circle appeared in front of him as he ran through it and donned his armor along with jumping and sending a flying kick to the Kaijin. "Now, when a Blizzard comes." He flicked his fingers. "Brace yourselves." He said coldly as the others just looked in surprise and shock at his sudden transformation.

"Sweet Armor!" Jaden cried out.

"He kinda looks like Wizard." Sabine observed.

"Is this for real?" Josh asked.

 **"Why you!"** Lizardman growled before charging in again as Cryo merely dodged it and send a right hook and uppercut at the Phantom.

"Let's take it up a notch." Cryo smirked behind his mask as he flipped the Hand-Author.

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The Magic Circle appeared as Frost merely dusted his hands before extending his arm into the Circle as he took out his CryoSwordGun. Before twirling it with his left hand before using his right arm to do the famous 'Come at me' gesture. That made Lizardman furious before charging at him once again. Cryo merely swing it sideways, making the Lizard Phantom stutter backwards before passing the Gunblade. "Your Demise." Cryo stated as he opened the Hand-Author on the Gunblade.

 **COME ON SLICING! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLICING! SHAKE HANDS!**

Cryo quickly shook the hand as it declared.

 **CRYO! SLICING STRIKES! BRR BRR BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

"This is the End for you!" He yelled as he sent a blue energy slash at the Lizard Phantom, said Phantom just groaned in pain before exploding.

* * *

 **(Chancellor's Office)**

Chancellor Sheppard was having his time, having tea before he was interrupted by an explosion from the Slifer Dorm. "What is happening!?" He cried out as he used his Surveillance to look at the source as he found a humanoid fighting what looks like a Kamen Rider. "A Live Show?" He raised his eyebrows. He knows that there weren't any requests for a Live Show in THE MIDDLE OF A WINTER HOLIDAY! He needed to investigate this! So he left to investigate the scene and so he did to find a surprise.

* * *

 **(Back with Frost)**

The two fighters were trading slashes along with blocking them as Cryo got in a deadlock. "Damn, you're good." He complimented before pushing the Phantom backwards. "But, not enough. Time to change my way of fighting." He commented before taking out another ring.

 **NOVA! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII HII HII!**

A Crimson red Magic Circle appeared below him before going up, turning the Aqua Gems into Burning Red and the Cryolophosaurus Skull into a Raptor's skull.

"Now..." He started before opening the Hand-Author of the Gunblade.

 **COME ON SLICING! SHAKE HANDS!**

 **COPY! PLEASE!**

Another Circle manifested before materializing into another Gunblade. "It's...Cutting time!" Leah just groaned and thought. 'Deadpool Reference.'

He twirled both blades skillfully before sending slashes at the Catsith. He twirled his left gunblade before placing it by the Phantom's should with the other gunblade on the other shoulder before he opened the Hand-Authors and scanned his Ring.

 **NOVA! SLICING STRIKES! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!**

 **NOVA! SLICING STRIKES! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!**

The Gunblades' blade were later glowing brighter and brighter before becoming colored in red hot red as Frost took both gunblades down towards the hips, that made the Phantom groan in absolute pain before falling backwards.

"Finale..." Cryo muttered before the Phantom exploded into smithereens.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

"Whew..." Cryo sighed as he de-henshined and turned towards the stunned group sides Leah, Liam and Lian. "I need to explain some things do I?"

 **"Yep."** Frost laughed his ass off from the Ring.

"Mattaku." Frost massaged his head.

* * *

 **(After a Few Explanations)**

"Oh Sweet! You're Liam's Counterpart!" Jaden grinned as Frost just sweatdropped.

"...In a way..." Frost said as Leah just grabbed a frying pan and hit him. "ITAI!"

"Mou...Nii-san...Stop being so cold."

"Sorry..." Frost grumbled as he looked around. "Something's still bothering me..." He muttered silently. "I need to check on something." He quickly got up and went up a tree before taking out another Ring.

 **HYDRA! PLEASE!**

 **DRAGON! PLEASE!**

A crimson red and golden plastic trays appeared as pieces of crimson red and golden plastic came off and put themselves together into a red plastic Hydra and a Golden Plastic Japanese Dragon. "Right, you two. I need you to track down, where the two Phantoms came from. And I better give you this thing." He took out a Camera that was linked to his phone. "So, I can see what you two can see. Understand?" The two chirped/grunted as Frost merely strapped the Camera on Hydra as the three headed flightless Dragon grunted in approval as they went to the bush and follow the trail backwards.

"Good...I wonder how Leah from this world doing."

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 **(After a few minutes Frost sent his Familiars)**

Razilian was smirking at the destruction of the two Phantoms. "Your two subordinates has done a very good job."

"You mean _failing_ , don't you?" A young woman with black hair, pale skin and green garments mused.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Razilian shot back with a casual tone.

"He's got you there, Medusa." A man with black hair, tanned skin with a red coat, red pair of leggings and black shirt chuckled.

"Shut it, Phoenix." Medusa snapped.

"The two of them just reveal the Renegade Hunter's...Capabilities." Razilian stifled a chuckle. "And he won't be long to answer my call."

"Excuse me?" Medusa asked.

"What call?" Phoenix added.

"The call...Of his Sister...Counterpart, not to mention his friend." He chuckled as two lights opened to reveal Asuka and a Younger Leah bound into a cross.

 _"Is this...Too...Revealing?"_ Razilian asked idly with a change of voice.

"Shut it, Rogue..." Razilian snapped at his other soul.

"Is he talking to himself?" Phoenix asked.

"Interesting." Medusa mused. "He seems to have a Personality Change."

"Hmph, at least we know what our guest's...Powers are. That'll make our job more...Easier...Hehe...And we also have the bait to force him to come to us." Razilian chuckled.

"Onii-chan..." The younger Leah sobbed.

"Ghhhh..." Asuka gritted in pain.

"And you..." Razilian looked at Asuka. "Are going to be the bait along with her."

"I'll never do that!" Asuka spat.

"Tch, tch, tch. Sadly you don't need to. If he finds out I got you, that will lead that pesky Rider over here." Razilian smirked as Asuka just looked in horror.

'Liam-san...'

 **'Don't worry about Liam. We have bigger things to be concerned of.'** A Feminime voice said in her mind as Asuka was forced to agree with her.

"Well then. Now we'll just need to wait for that Rider to come over. Then...We'll kill him." Razilian chuckled before laughing in a sadistic manner.

"Now that's! A plan I! Can get behind! Killing a familiar Ringed-Mage will be fun!" Phoenix laughed.

"I guess...It is a Plan I can follow." Medusa smirked. "Very well then, we'll be aiding you."

"Glad to see you agree." Razilian chuckled. "Let's just get him to be aware of us."

Unknown to them, Dragon and Hydra were scouting and at that same time, Frost was watching.

* * *

 **(Back with Frost)**

'DAMN IT ALL!' He cursed before punching a tree, causing it to shudder. He was still in the forest as he yelled in his mind. 'ASUKA! Ghh...Better get a plan before going in with blind rage.'

 **'Y'know, Pyro always has a plan, right?'**

 **'That's my specialty. You're the Commander in timing, due to my inaccuracy.'**

 **'We fill in our own inabilities, but those are now...Limited due to the lack of Flash and Rocky.'** Frost the Ultima Bond said with a kind of sad tone in Frost's mind.

'Ghhhh...But still, doesn't matter if I know or don't know of the plan. I'm still going to save her and this world's Leah.'

 **'That's what we're afraid of.'** Frost said on his Partner's mind. **'Not to be cold, but we should leave them for now and come up with something we could use.'**

 **'I beg to differ, but what plan exactly? I've seen their plan, ambushing with Overwhelming Numbers. Whether or not Liam here knows, they know Asuka is something he couldn't let go.'**

 **'Ghhhh, you're right about that, Liam my boy. What do you suppose we can do?'**

'...Don't you remember of that one Ring?'

 **'...'** The two stayed quiet before Frost broke the silence.

 **'You know it is...Dangerous to use it, right?'**

 **'Agreed, we haven't test it out, New Rings can be...Quite...Exhausting...Since your Pool of Mana isn't used to it.'**

'What other choice do we have?'

 **'...'**

'Now are we going to use it or should I be going there alone?'

 **'Hate to say it, but...We'll be forced to use it, Py.'**

 **'*Sigh* Same here, Liam-chan. I'll warn you. This Ring...Isn't like any of what we've encountered with your father.'**

 **'True, we've haven't seen this one before.'** Frost cringed.

'Then, I better take the chances.'

 **'Remember, you ain't in this alone, kiddo. We're stuck with you, so I'll advice you that _we're_ in this together.'** Frost said to the young Rider.

'...Yeah...Guess so.' Liam sighed.

 **'We better do this in the Morning. Much more light, if we set out now...Who knows what'll happen.'** Pyro advised.

'Got it. Hope they don't do anything to her.' Frost thought sadly before wiping his eyes of for tears that were threatening to come out.

 **'One could only hope, kiddo.'** Frost chuckled.

 **'Not to mention, she's your future Crush.'** Pyro teased as Liam AKA Frost blushed.

'Shut it, Casanova.' Liam scolded as his Cold Partner laughed his ass off.

 **'Good one!'** He continued laughing as Liam's fiery partner just grumbled, before Liam took off towards the gang. On his hand was a Ring that depicted a band of Riders on their Machines.

* * *

 **(Back with our Liam)**

"So...You're telling us...That he's been a Rider for a few days." Mike blinked.

"Yeah...Even though he didn't want to let anyone know about this, it's kinda too late." He said sheepishly.

"*Sigh* You and your big mouth." Greg sighed.

"What'd I miss?" Frost asked as he came back.

"Where've you been?" Leah asked.

"Finding the Source of the Phantom." Frost lied.

"...Makes sense." Leah shrugged as Frost just breathed in relief.

'I'll try and save you...Asuka...' Frost thought.

* * *

 **(Other Dimensions)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider G3-X no Sekai)**

A guy around 28 years old in Military fatigues was running up to a Komatsu LAV as he felt a tingle. "What the Heck was that?" He wondered, his face was familiar to Liam's. "My sense is tingling."

"Master Sergeant! Get back to your Operation!" A voice boomed.

"Sir yes sir! Sorry sir!" Liam yelled in response. "Leah-chan...? But she's here." He muttered before taking his crate and placed it in the Komatsu LAV.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Ryuki no Sekai)**

A brunette guy that looked like Liam around 20 years old with a grey coat, black shirt and black long pants along with black boots was walking with a caravan on his belt a pair of sheathes with swords in them shuddered. "The fuck was that?" He asked as he noticed a blue haired girl coming up to him.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing, Caeda-san."

"Stop it with the San..." The girl known as Caeda waved off.

"Can't help it, you gained my respect." Liam chuckled before continuing to walk. "...Why's there two signatures of her...?" Liam muttered.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Faiz no Sekai)**

And like the other two worlds, Liam, who was around 18 years old, was standing in a room with a large window, he wore an azure blue coat with black and orange accents, brown boots. He was closing his eyes before feeling a tingle. "...Was that...It can't be..." He muttered in disbelief.

"Liam-san."

"...What is it?" He sighed.

"We've got detected a wave of energy, but it quickly disappeared." A girl similar to Asuka reported.

"Sir?" Liam asked a man with tanned skin, spiky black hair, red eyes and a goatee just answered.

"Keep an eye on that radar. Report if there is something."

"Hai!"

"...Leah-chan..." Liam uttered in a sad tone.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Kaixa no Sekai)**

"What the..." Another Liam, who was around 18 years old and wore a green blazer unbuttoned, white buttoned-up shirt with a red tie and a pair of dull gold pants with a pair of black shoes just blinked as he lost concentration and got tackled. "God Dammit." He muttered to a light-purple haired girl with blue eyes.

"C'mon, Liam-kun!"

"I know you're a depressed girl, but...Aren't you going too far!?" Liam yelled.

"Well sorry." The Girl apologized.

"...*Sigh* Fine...Mind if you get up?" Liam snorted.

"H-Hai!" She looked embarrassed at the situation as she got up.

"Liam-san! Daijobu?" A black haired boy asked.

"Yeah...But seriously, Mizore's going too far with the game of Tackle." Liam assured as he got up and dusted himself. "...Leah-chan." He uttered in disbelief. He wasn't wrong, he was rarely wrong, but...This was real. He felt Leah's Signature. The Girl he lost a few years ago. "I'll find you..."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Delta no Sekai)**

Another Liam in a blue military coat, black shirt, navy blue trousers with a pair of black combat boots and was around 28 years old just blinked before he pulled the trigger of his Scoped M1 Garand and killed a soldier. "What the Fuck?" He cursed/asked in disbelief. "That couldn't have been her..." He uttered, still not believing it.

"What is it, Sergeant?" A girl with black hair and an orange bandanna asked.

"Nothing of your concern, Private." Liam responded. "But, it feels something like..."

"Like what?"

"...Like my long lost sister." He finished darkly, his bangs covering his eyes. Causing the Private Engineer to gasp lightly and grimaced.

"I-I'm sorry to bring up-"

"No, it was my fault. Not yours, Private Claudia." Liam waved off.

'Sergeant...' Claudia thought sadly.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Orga no Sekai)**

Liam in his Orga armor was battling a gigantic naked humanoid creature as he stuttered. "Hmmm?" He hummed in disbelief before he saved it for later and opened his phone and pressed 'ENTER'.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

He held his Stlanzer up as a golden holographic sword appeared before he brought it down on the Humanoid, slicing him in two before the two parts exploded.

...

...

...

"...What was that?" He asked monotonely before bringing his phone up and pressed 'END'. The Suit disappeared as the Brass Lines reverted back into the Gear. Revealing Liam, who was around 18 years old in a brown coat and white shirt along with a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Liam, why'd you flinch?" A girl with brown hair put in a ponytail with the same attire as Liam's and a pair of asked as she landed besides him.

"...Family issues." He simply answered as the girl flinched.

'Family issues? He's never told us anything 'bout...' The girl thought. 'Ah can't believe he said something 'bout his family.'

"Sasha, return to base." Liam ordered before Sasha saluted.

"Got it." She quickly used the pair of gadgets that she got on her hips to grapple and left Liam alone.

"...Leah-chan." He smiled before placing his smile into a neutral look and turned to return to base.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Blade no Sekai)**

Liam, who was around 18 years old was wearing a black coat, white shirt and brown trousers with brown boots, holding a pair of katanas flinched as a guy with black hair, black attire with a left shoulder guard with a cape stopped in his tracks, his sword inches before his head. They were at a camp with a few people spectating.

"Liam? What's the matter?" He asked.

"A piece of my memory..." He uttered as the man gasped.

"You remembered everything?"

"...No...Only a piece..." He looked at his left hand that was given a glove. "...About Leah...And..." He gripped his left hand. "Nevermind that last part, Chrom. Let's start over, shall we?"

"Sure..." Chrom replied before taking his stance, a few metres before Liam. A girl with crimson hair and silver armor was sitting next to a girl that looked like Leah, who had silver armor similar to the other.

"A memory about you?" The girl asked.

"He's been a caring Brother, Cordelia-san...But...To think that he'll remember something about me." Leah just stifled a sob.

"It's alright, he's been recovering with a few memories..." Cordelia assured.

"Thank you, Cordelia-san." Leah smiled.

"You're welcome." Cordelia smiled back.

'...Grim...Reaper.' Liam thought as he gripped his swords.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Kabuto no Sekai)**

Liam in his Kabuto Armor was facing off a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail and a black Scythe. "..." Neither spoke as Liam just flinched slightly. "...Nani..." He muttered under his breathe.

"You okay?" The girl asked.

"Fine." He said without any hesitations.

"Should we begin?"

"..." He took a deep breathe. "On second thought...I'll forfeit." He said before de-henshining, the Zecter leaving his belt as he hovered, Liam, who was around 18 years old had a yellow school attire with the buttoned-off coat and dark blue tie, he got to a bench, where his Half-Pseudo Sister was waiting.

"What is it, Onii-chan?" She asked with a worried tone.

"...I felt...Your Signature..." He answered.

"...You mean?"

"...I've felt another you in another universe." He revealed as Leah gasped.

"Does that mean-?"

"No. We're not going to get rid of you. You're just like the Old Leah. Don't leave...EVER." He warned as Leah just held to her Adoptive Bigger Brother.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" She cried out as she sobbed at his chest. He just smiled and began to rub her hair gently.

"What's this about?" The girl asked.

"Family issues." Liam merely answered.

"Family? I didn't know you have them." The girl admitted.

"I never have, Arnett, it's nothing that should be worried though." Liam assured.

"Good to know that."

 **"Well, I'll be on my way, Aibou!"** The Kabuto Zecter reported before leaving.

'...Leah-chan.' He thought grimly.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Drake no Sekai)**

Liam in his Kamen Rider Drake-Rider Form armor was sparring with a red girl, who wore a cheetah-like ears, a left shoulder guard with a cheetah motive with blue arm and leg guards. Along with a cheetah-motive bra.

"Can't catch me." He taunted, they were being watched by a girl with blue hair and brown eyes that looked like Leah, she had a green and blue dress as she just looked at the two. "Whoa, miss!" He teased before the girl with red hair tried to slash him, instead got parried by the Dragonfly-motived Blaster. "Whoa, nearly caught me, Erza." He taunted the woman. Before feeling a tingle. "Eh?" He was quickly slashed by Erza. "Warg!" He quickly rolled sideways.

"Got you there." Erza smirked.

"Hey! I was distracted!" Drake exclaimed before realizing it. "...Leah-chan..."

"What is it, Onii-chan?" The girl asked.

"...I found my sister's signature." He uttered.

"Eh?! Finally we got to meet her!" The girl said.

"Wendy...The Signature is...Far...Away...I don't think I can find her..." Liam said grimly.

 **"Daijobu, Liam-san! We'll find her!"** The Drake Zecter shouted.

"Better hope so."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Den-O no Sekai)**

 **"Ikouze! Ikouze! Ikouze!"** Liam was possessed by Momotaros, who was wearing the Den-O Sword Form Armor and his DenGasher in Sword Form as he was slashing his opponent, who was a guy with a golden knight armor, who was nearly finished.

'One last attack, Momotaros!' Liam shouted in his head as Momotaros just nodded and scanned his Pass.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 **"Yosh! Hissatsu! Ore wa no Hissatsu Waza! Pato-!"** He was interrupted with a strange feeling. **"Oi...Liam, did you feel that?"**

'I felt it...Momotaros! Look out!' Liam warned as Momotaros quickly parried the slash before countering it.

 **"Oi, Teme...!"** Den-O growled before he scanned the Pass again.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 **"Hissatsu! Ore wa Hissatsu Waza! Pato 2!"** He growled as the blade of his DenGasher flew off. **"HYAH!"** He yelled as he swung the bladeless sword sideways, the blade following as it made contact and knocked the opponent out cold.

 **WINNER! KR Den-O!**

 **"Heh, Liam...Was that?"**

'Leah? It was...' Liam said in his mind. 'Well...She went missing, do you want to know?'

 **"This'll be more complicated and I hate those stuff!"** He spat.

'It's better than losing them.' Liam shot back.

 **"Hmph, least that's your own problem."**

'At least I can handle the feeling of blood and gore with you around.' Liam groaned.

 **"Okay, I'll agree with you on that one. Kinda sucks if I'm stuck with someone that couldn't fight and feel the stench of blood."**

'You and me...And Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros at least.'

 **"Same...Same...Kiddo."**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Zeronos no Sekai)**

Liam in his Zeronos armor was fighting a Bat Imagin as he formed his ZeroGasher into it's Crossbow form. "Oi! Come down here!" Zeronos complained before shooting an energy arrow straight to it's abdomen. "Yosh!" He shouted before feeling a slight feeling. "N-Nani?"

 **"Hah! See you lat-GAH!"** The Bat Imagin fell down with sparks coming out of him.

 **"Liam!"** Zeronos' Imagin Partner, Deneb came out with a girl with golden brown hair and looks like Asuka.

"Liam!"

"Oi! No need to shout!" He grunted before pulling the card out of its belt and placed it on the Crossbow.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

"Finisher!" He declared before shooting out a large green energy arrow, which dived into the Imagin's torso, the Imagin groaned in pain before exploding into dust. "Whew..." He pulled out the card as it held it, it dissolved into particles as the armor disappeared, Liam/Zeronos was around 18 years old with a black T-Shirt, a green coat and a pair of dark green trousers along with black shoes.

"Liam! What's with the flinch?" Asuka asked.

"...Leah..."

"L-Leah-chan?"

 **"Leah-dono?"**

"...Leah...I'll find you..." Liam muttered.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Kiva no Sekai)**

Liam was walking with a caravan, walking besides a silver haired girl with amber gold eyes, who wore a red robe, a long blue scarf, black stockings and a pair of golden boots. This Liam, who was around 18 years old and wore a blue coat, a black shirt with a sign of Kiva, a pair of black pants and a blue scarf, due to the low temperature of the area along with a pair of grey boots. "Liam?" The girl asked the male, who flinched suddenly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...Nothing serious. Just got a feeling." Liam said. "You said you're a fortune teller before...Right?"

"Yes, but I can't see what this has to do with that feeling of yours." The girl said with a confused matter.

"Will you do one?"

"I don't see, why not." The girl shrugged before taking out her cards. Liam merely did as she instructed. "It's telling me...That you...will be meeting another you." She said cryptically.

"Another me?"

"Yes, but this alternate you also has a problem." The girl continued.

"Next?"

"...You will be granted...Something that I can't describe...It's mostly a brotherhood with no sign of true blood."

"...Brothers...In Arms." Liam uttered, confusing the girl.

"Brothers in Arms?"

"Ahhh, Micaiah-san, when one fought along side each other with their trust on each other, a Brotherhood is forged."

"Is it like us?"

"One could only hope."

 **"Oi, Aibou. Not to be rude to interrupt you with your chat, but we're going to need your help to take out some Fangires."**

"On my way. Thanks, Micaiah."

"My pleasure." The girl smiled before Liam smiled and ran towards the front.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Ixa no Sekai)**

"Liam-san!" A girl with pink hair being put into two tails, who wore a white school uniform, a checkered skirt, a pink bow on her neck along with a pair of white stockings shouted in an alleyway, merely meeting a dead-end.

 **"No one can hear you, girl."** The Horse Fangire chuckled, but before it could strike, he was gripped by the shoulder before being thrown into a nearby dustbin, causing it to create a small dent.

"...Stay put." Liam ordered, he was around 20 years old and wore a black buttoned-up shirt with a grey coat, a pair of tanned jeans with a pair of black sneakers. He just readied his IxaCalibur before flinching. "...Nani?"

 **"DIE!"** The Fangire shouted before Liam got the distraction of his head, merely snorted and sidestepped the strike, then stabbing the blade on the back.

"You first." He merely stated coldly as he slashed him, sending the Kaijin a few metres away. He brought the IxaBuckle to his waist and brought IxaKnuckle up with his right hand before placing the end of it by his left palm.

 **R-E-A-D-Y!**

The Knuckle gave out a whirling noise as he stated. "Henshin." He placed the Knuckle by the right side as it declared.

 **F-I-S-T O-N!**

A Golden Mirage of his armor appeared before smashing into him before going solid, his Ixa Armor turning from Saver Form into Burst Form, the visor giving out a blast of fire before they revealed a pair of red eyes. "Fangire...Sono Inochi...Kami ni kaishi nasai." He quoted before turning his IxaCalibur into Gun Mode.

"Bow down to God." He said before aiming at the Fangire, who was taking the barrage of bullets to the torso, forcing him to 'bow' down to the floor to the lack of mobility, he was having.

"...Now Judgement of God. Ixa Judgement." He turned the IxaCalibur into Calibur Mode before taking out his Fuestle.

 **I-X-A C-A-L-I-B-U-R: R-I-S-E U-P!**

"Death." He said as his Insignia appeared behind him and glowed radiantly. Before sending an 'X' slash on the Fangire. "...Is your destiny." He finished before the Fangire turned Stained Glass before Ixa snorted, turn his back before looking back again and threw a right hook at the Stained Glass figure and smashed it into pieces. "Hmph."

"What was that?" The Girl asked.

"...Leah..." Ixa said before he de-henshined and looked at the sun, which was setting. "Let's get back..."

"Mm..." The girl nodded before the two went off.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Decade no Sekai)**

"Eh?" Liam blinked before dodging an attack from a yellow boar with a pair of red eyes. Liam was around his 20s and wore a black shirt, a cobalt blue trench-coat with a pair of blue trousers. His hair was a little messy with a pair of pointed elf ears. "...Leah-chan?" He uttered before he took his blue sword out and stabbed the Boar. "...Nani kore da...?"

"Oi! Liam!" A guy in a black attire with black hair and pointed ears shouted.

"Kirito!" Liam called back. "...Why did I feel that?"

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Dark Decade no Sekai)**

"Nandato?" Liam blinked, he was around 17 years old and wore a black shirt, a grey coat with black accents, a pair of black trousers. "Grah!" He blocked a strike from a orange-haired girl with a highschool uniform.

"Nani?" She asked.

"..." Liam stayed quiet as he answered. "...My sister."

"Y-Your sister?" The Girl gasped.

"She's far...but...She's there..." Liam clenched his fists.

"Hmmm...Well, at least you get to see her."

"...True." Liam sighed before gripping his sword. "Shall we?"

"Heh, c'mon." She challenged as Liam got into a stance.

'Leah-chan...' He thought sadly before shrugging it off, but a portal opened as it sucked him in.

"Liam!"

"Chelsea! Don't come after me!" Liam ordered. "Stay safe! This portal might lead me to somewhere dangerous! And I couldn't risk your life!"

"But-"

"Go back! Now!"

"...Right." She responded as the Portal disappeared.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider W no Sekai)**

"Conan-kun! Liam! Any luck!?" A girl with brown hair asked.

"Nope! Philip...Where did that little brat go this time?" Liam, who was around his 20s and wore a black buttoned-up shirt, a black pair of jeans, a pair of black sneakers, a blue tie and a dark blue fedora hat, growled in annoyance.

"Don't ask me like I know everything." Philip said, wearing his green coat, white and light green shirt and his short green jeans.

"Well, you do know almost everything..." Liam trailed off before flinching and gripping the place, where his heart should be.

"Liam?"

"L-L-Leah-chan..."

"Leah-chan? As in your sister?" Philip raised his eyebrow.

"Not the time, Philip...She's far...But..." He closed his eyes. "I know she's there."

"Should we go there?" Philip wondered.

"Not now, maybe some time later..." Liam sighed in desperation. "Let's go..."

"Hai, aibou." Philip chuckled.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Accel no Sekai)**

Liam with a black shirt, a black coat with a red Accel Memory Insignia, a pair of crimson red jeans and a pair of black combat boots was observing his students before sighing. "Leah-chan...Where are you now?" He wondered before a strange sensation passed him. "N-Nani?" He gasped lightly before looking at a green portal that appeared out of nowhere, straight in was Leah and Asuka being chained. "Shimata! Leah-chan! Asuka!" He yelled before going in the portal.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Eternal no Sekai)**

Liam, who was around his 26 years old look and wore a white shirt, a white-blue coat, a pair of blue jeans with a pair of blue sneakers was wandering around a lowly-looking town. "Even though...It's lowly...It's still Japan..." He muttered before his Eternal Gaiamemory glowed. "Nani?" He wondered before he took the Memory out of his pocket, the Memory was glowing with a bright yellow-white glow. "What is it, you are telling me? Eternal?"

 **'Something is up ahead, if you can catch it...You may find your sister.'** A Feminime voice informed.

"N-Nani? Leah...Where is it?"

 **'Up ahead. Didn't I say?'** The memory asked slyly.

"You're a nuisance in a few case."

 **'Not my fault if this is my Natural...Nature...Hmhmhm.'** It chuckled.

"Fine...Thanks anyways."

 **'My pleasure.'**

He pocketed the memory before running up to the street and found a green portal with Leah's face being portraited. Imprinting sadness with wet tears rolling by her cheeks. "Leah!" He quickly ran through the portal that briefly closed after he went in.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider OOO no Sekai)**

Liam, who was around his 20s and wore a blue shirt with a red coat, a pair of yellow pants, a pair of grey sneakers with a green scarf was on a caravan with his piccolo, the Greeeds without Giru in their human forms were just in the caravan, either hearing with amusement, joy or was simply ignoring it.

"My my, OOO. You have a way with that instrument of yours." Mezool complimented, she had a more child-like voice, with brown and blue hair, pale skin and blue eyes, a blue shirt, a blue coat and a blue medium skirt, not to mention her black stockings and blue sneakers.

"Thanks. And it's just Liam, Mezool-san." Liam sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"Play more! Play more!" Gamel cheered, clapping his hands, his body was small with grey hair, black eyes, grey shirt, a pair of grey jeans and grey boots.

"Hai, Hai. Gamel-kun." Liam said before playing another tune.

"Hmhm. It is calming indeed." Uva said, wearing a green leather jacket, black shirt, green jeans, his green sneakers and his black hair being put into an undercut.

"Considering your hot-headed personality." Liam teased, where Uva snorts. "Warui. It's just...awkward...Seeing you calm..." Liam snickered.

"What did you say!?"

"No offense in what I said. I'm just amused with your calm self." Liam waved off.

"Hmph." Uva snorted before minding his own business.

"And Kazari, don't even think of taking my instrument."

"Heh, sharp eye you got." Kazari, who had blonde hair, pale skin, amber eyes with his yellow coat, black sleeveless shirt, his yellow tattered jeans and yellow shoes mused.

"Sneaky personalities made me wary." Liam chuckled before playing his piccolo again.

"Mind if you stop playing!?" Ankh, who had his golden brown hair, red shirt, red coat and black jeans shouted from the front seat, handling the Horses.

"Fine then. No need to yell." Liam said as he placed the piccolo. "Kazari, try it." Liam gave out the Piccolo to Kazari.

"Hehe, you're the only one who trusts me with things." He merely chuckled.

"It's progress, whether I like it or not." Liam shrugged.

"Awwwww..." Gamel pouted.

"Daijobu, Gamel-kun. I'll play when Ankh's not being a jerk." Liam assured, much to Ankh's annoyance.

"Yay!" He merely cheered as Liam chuckled at his personality.

 ***Ba-Dump!***

Liam suddenly felt a heartbeat in his heart. 'N-Nani?' He gripped the location of his heart before wincing in pain.

"OOO?" Mezool asked in concern.

"OOO-san?" Gamel followed in.

"I-I'm fine...Kinda...Nothing to worry about." Liam waved off. "...Leah..."

"Leah?" Mezool muttered in curiosity.

"Who's Leah?"

"...Well, you see..." Liam paused before saying in his mind 'Fuck it'. "She's my sister..."

"You have a sister?" Gamel tilted his head.

"Yeah...She went missing years ago." Liam sighed.

"I wanted to meet her so badly." Gamel wailed.

"It's alright, Gamel-kun. I'll be waiting for that moment." Liam chuckled.

"But, what if it takes years...Or even forever?" Mezool asked.

"Guess, my luck's out, huh?" He merely chuckled before laying his back on the side of the caravan. 'Leah...'

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Fourze no Sekai)**

"Hmhmhm." Liam, who was around 18 years old and wore a red blazer, a white buttoned-up shirt and a white pair of jeans along with a pair of black sneakers was humming to his self as he went down the hallway. "Kengo-san! Yuuki-chan!" He called out as he gave out a hand.

"I told you not to call me casually." The brunette scolded.

"Liam-chan! Where've you been?" The girl with black hair, pale skin and the Uniform asked.

"Been with Jurai-kun with the others...What's up?" He asked.

"Kengo's having a hard time with the door." Yuuki answered.

"...Eh?" He blinked in confusion.

"The door's jammed." Kengo clarified.

"...Ohhh...Let me have a go." Liam said before opening the door. "...Not really jammed...I think you opened it the wrong way." Liam shrugged.

"Kengo, did you tried pulling it?" Yuuki asked idly.

"I may have." Kengo said.

"I rarely see you smile...Or even laugh...Or snicker..." Liam pointed out.

"Yeah! Show me a smile, Kengo." Yuuki pouted.

"...Just like Leah." Liam smiled.

"Leah?"

"Yeah, my sister. An-" He was interrupted with a strange feeling. "N-Nani?" He flinched as he looked at his gloved left hand. "It couldn't be..."

"What's wrong?" Kengo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Liam-chan. What's wrong?"

"...Leah...I gotta go! See ya later!" He shouted before running down the hall.

"I wonder what's up with him." Yuuki tilted her head. "Let's go Kengo!"

"I'm not interested, Yuuki." Kengo replied blankly.

"Mou..." Yuuki moaned.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard no Sekai)**

"Hmhmhmhm." Liam was just humming to himself, he wore a bright red shirt, a black coat with a pair of black jeans and black shoes, from the looks of him he was at least around 17 years old. "Yuuki-san, did you ever met your Real father and mother?" He asked idly.

"Why?" The girl with brown hair and brown eyes asked him. She wore white shirt, a white coat and a white skirt with white shoes as she sat on a chair.

"Just curious." Liam chuckled.

"I never have." She answered.

"Oh...Is that so?" Liam stopped chuckling.

"Yeah..." Yuuki answered. This made Liam feel bad. "How's yours?"

"Excuse me?" Liam asked flatly.

"Your family, what're they like?" She asked, regaining her smile.

"Well...Not Normal...Is...One way to say it." He chuckled. "There's my little sister, Leah, twin brother, Lian and my dad and mom. Sides the fact that Mom is kinda strict...But fun in other cases." Liam answered with a smile.

"That's good to know." Yuuki smiled. Before Liam flinched by the sight of a green portal in front of them.

"Nani?" He asked as Yuuki merely stuttered.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Don't know...But..." He saw through it to see Leah and Asuka chained up. "Leah...Yuuki stay here." Liam instructed.

"What about you?"

"I'm going in." He said as he retrieved his WizarSwordGun by the Fireplace.

"I'm coming too." Yuuki stated.

"It's too dangerous."

"What about that thing I said?" Yuuki asked.

"...*Sigh* We look after each other at all times. *Sigh* Fine. You can come. But run if I order you to." Yuuki nodded as she grabbed her Artemis, which was a large silver scythe along with her pistol, Bloody Rose with a deadly motive and nodded to him as they ran straight in. The portal closed, when they went in.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard Zwei no Sekai)**

Liam, who was around 17 years old in a blue coat, black shirt and a pair of blue jeans was walking around his room with a girl similar to Asuka wearing a black shirt, light blue sleeveless coat, a short black skirt.

...

"Not to offend you, but is it really necessary to have a short black skirt?" He asked with a flat tone.

"What?" She flustered, her face red. "I-Is it really necessary to ask a girl that!?" She snapped in embarrassment.

"Look, one. I don't want my stupid, perverted and Casanova Split Personality Part going all around you. Second. I ain't gonna look at your panties. If you were wondering. Plus...Doesn't really match your top." He explained himself as Asuka just blushed.

"S-Sorry to think you're a...Pervert." She apologized slowly.

"Got used to it..." Liam sighed that was before he felt a strange feeling. "N-Nani..."

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"...Leah-chan..." He said slowly.

"Leah-chan?" She asked in confusion.

"Hmm...My little imouto..." Liam clarified.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard Drei no Sekai)**

Liam was walking around, he was at least 20 years old, he wore a black shirt, a blue coat and a pair of blue jeans along with a pair of dark blue combat boots. Being in the UN forced him to wear the Fusoan's(Japanese) Uniforms, but for now, he was having his break and wearing an alternative uniform looks appropriate as long as it has Kevlar, he would say.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm..." He hummed idly. He was kinda bored, since he got here, the reason? He was in the 1940s. That means no Internet, no Sport Cars, no Signals for Data and most importantly no Anime or TV. That made his life even more boring. His rank in his previous life was as a young General. In this world? A Sergeant. Even though, he doesn't want his Sister in this Timeline/World possibly panick at the fact that his airheaded brother is a General.

"Sergeant!" A voice boomed as he turned to meet the Female black-haired, one-eyed Major of the Fusoan Strike Witches, who wore a white buttoned-up shirt with the military's insignia...Only...Liam just got a nosebleed as he took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off his nose.

"Sakamoto-san." He saluted.

"At ease." She ordered and he did as he was ordered to.

"What's up?"

"There seems to be a problem with a jet engine of Leah's Strikers. She asked you to help her." She explained.

"Ohhh...Then, why didn't she come to me in person?"

"...We might have a situation with her."

"...Okay...Not gonna question that." Liam scratched the back of his head. "Very well." His Skills of an Engineer was quite remarkable in the tests, shooting is also one of his specialties along with Hand-to-Hand and Swordsmanship. His lack of ability? Responsibility that was above average, tending isn't his specialty and Carelessness in handling a Heavy Weapons was quite a problem to him. Making him the lightest soldier that could ever do Hand-To-Hand, Swords, Guns and Engineering. Since, Hand-To-Hand was the job of a Heavy Soldier.

"The Schematics are in her drawer by the hangar, fix it, then submit the damage report to me." She ordered.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." He saluted before taking off.

"Liam." A girl with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, a purple robe and long black skirt called.

"Mana. What are you doing here?"

"I'm merely here to give you this." She took out a ring with a purple background instead of the default orange gem. With a white swirl.

"What does it do?"

"How should I know?"

...

"...You've got a point. Well, got to try it don't I?" He chuckled before putting the ring on, feeling an odd sensation passing by him, the sensation was faint...But nothing escapes his senses. 'What the...Nevermind that. Try it on, now Liam...' He shook his head briefly before scanning it.

 **PORTAL! PLEASE!**

"Eh? Portal?" Liam blinked as another girl that looked like Leah, wearing a military uniform with the skirt. Finally! Someone with a skirt! On the back was her BAR Light Machine Gun.

"Onii-chan?"

"Oi, Leah! It's dangerous!"

"Liam!" Mana called out as she hung her hands on his arms.

"Mana! Hold on!" He shouted as Leah acted fast and gripped her brother.

"Onii-chan!" She cried out as the three got sucked into the portal.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Gaim no Sekai)**

Liam, who was around 18 years old with a blue shirt, an azure coat and navy blue jeans along with a pair of cobalt shoes was walking with a caravan. On his belt was his Gunblade called Musou Saber. On his right was a lockseed attachment to hold his lockseeds, which were his Pine, Ichigo, Orange Lockseeds along with his Lemon, Cherry and Melon Energy Lockseeds. Before feeling an odd sensation. "Nandano..." He asked.

"What is it, Liam?" A girl with pale blue hair, pale skin, eyes wearing a red torso armor, a yellow cape, a short white skirt, a pair of red thighs and a rapier, they were all given golden accents.

"N-Nothing, just felt an odd sensation." Liam assured the girl. 'The heck was that?'

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Drive no Sekai)**

Liam was just wandering off with his car, Tridoron, a red racing car with white stripes. He was at least 27 years old, he wore a dark blue business suit, a blue and gold tie, a pair of cobalt blue shoes and not to mention a pair of blue gloves. "*Whistling* Belt-san, how's Formula doing?"

 **"Better than before. It'll take a while for him to be used though."** A Silver belt with a black circle panel said before his 'face' turned into a sad emote.

 ***Honk Honk!*** A Red Sports car with white stripes honked.

"Yeah, sometimes it sucks, doesn't it, Speed?" Liam asked the car, who/which honked again. "Said it."

 **"Kiriko's waiting in the scene, we better finish this chat later."**

"Right'o." Liam agreed before feeling a strange feeling. "Nani?"

 **"Did you feel it?"** Belt-san asked.

"Ahh...And it's...Familiar..." Liam said. "Yet...I don't know what it..." He paused before widening his eyes. "L-Leah..."

 **"Leah? Interesting name..."**

"...My sister..."

 **"Y-Your sister!?"**

 ***Honk Honk!?*** Shift Speed panicked before swerving in every direction.

"Ahhh...But...Her Signature...Is...Faint..."

 **"Her signature?"**

"Remember, when I got a note from the first time I met you? It says I'm...Beyond Ordinary...And the feeling of...Nevermind. Let's get to Kiriko first."

 **"Exactly! What are you waiting for? Step on the Pedal!"**

"Roger." Liam said before driving again.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Mach no Sekai)**

"...Tohka..." Liam, who was in his 17s and had a light blue shirt, a white leather jacket and a pair of tanned brown baggy jeans. He was currently being dragged by a dark-purple haired girl with dark purple eyes and white irises and was around 16 years old. She had a black uniform with a purple skirt, a pair of black stockings with a pair of black shoes.

"C'mon, Liam-sama!"

"O-Oi..." A guy with blue hair was being dragged by a blue-haired 14 year old girl with blue eyes and wore a short white dress with pink accents, a white sunhat with a pink ribbon with a white rabbit puppet on her left hand. Not to mention that other girl that was following Liam with red hair and had the same uniform as the former girl with Liam, sides she doesn't have the black blazer.

"Mou...Why did you have to be attached to me..." Liam groaned.

"Along with me..." The guy sighed as he was followed by a girl the same as the red-head sides the fact that she had a pigtail by the left side.

"Ain't this too much?" Liam asked.

 _"Nope."_ The puppet said. _"These girls really like you both."_ Both males just sighed in desperation before Liam felt a sensation that made him flinch slightly.

"Liam?" Tohka, the purple haired girl asked.

"What is it?" The red-head following the Rider asked.

"...Leah-chan." He uttered silently, enough to go unheard by the girls. "It's nothing. Just the cold breeze. Let's get going." The Rider waved off.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Dark Drive no Sekai)**

Liam was in his NexTridoron, a black Mercedes AMG GT with blue lines and the lights were being shut away by the black coloring and the Mercedes Logo being changed by the R emblem of the Rider. He was currently wearing a black shirt, a dark blue leather jacket, a pair of cobalt blue jeans and dark blue sneakers. "Oi, Belt-san, so...You've been upgrading the old Shift Formula?"

 **"Exactly. With the New Tech of this new Timeline, I thought it would appropriate to update his current form."** Belt-san with a blue emote honked as Shift Next also honked, Shift Formula gave out a loud and joyful BRRRMMMM to agree with the suggestion.

"I see."

 **"Are you thinking of something?"**

"Leah's gone...A little too...Feisty these years." He chuckled. "It's kinda cute seeing her pout though."

 **"My thought's Exact!"**

"Anyways, target?"

 **"I've detected a Roidmude around here. Though it is faint."**

"Faint?"

 **"It's...Dying from the looks of it."**

"Dying? What-" He was interrupted by a small murmur.

 _"O-Onii-chan..."_

"...N-Nani..." He uttered. "Leah..."

 **"Did you feel that?"**

"I did. What the!?" He quickly stopped as he saw a green portal.

 **"W-What is that!?"**

"A Portal?"

 **"Do you think it's magic?"**

"Do you really believe in magic? Because the Belt-san I know, doesn't believe in Magic or Supernatural Stuff and Thingy Majigs, ain't that right, Next? Formula?" The two Shift Cars only honked in agreement.

 _"O-Onii-chan..."_

"L-Leah! Screw it! Belt-san, we're going to go back for the Roidmude later!"

 **"W-What!?"** Belt-san gave out a cry with a surprised Emote.

"Leah's more important." He yelled as he stepped on to the pedal and went in the Portal.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Ghost no Sekai)**

Liam, who was 17 years old was walking with a petite brown-haired girl around 16 years old, she wore a school uniform, while Liam wore a black shirt with a cross necklace, a black and neon blue Coat with a pair of black jeans with neon blue accents and a pair of azure blue sneakers around an old mansion as he saw a glimpse of what seems to be a white girl with black hair. "T-Tasukete...Onii-chan..." He heard a murmur. Not from the girl, but another source.

"N-Nani..." He took out his Musashi Eyecon that appeared to be glowing. "What was that...Musashi?"

 **"A wail...It seems...But I don't know where it came from."**

"...*Sigh* Very well then. Ghhh...Formalities." He cursed. He looked around as he saw what looked like a man around his 20s with a black shirt, dark blue Trench-Coat, a pair of navy jeans, a necklace with a dogtag and a pair of dark blue combat boots. His face was concealed by the Brown Cowboy hat with a blue accent on it.

"L-Liam..." She stuttered as Liam placed the girl behind him, the 'ghost' walked towards him before smirking at them.

"KR...Ghost..." He said.

"N-Nani?"

"You're a half-spirit. Half-Living, Half-Dead. Hmph, I'm merely passing through though." He shrugged. "But..." He paused as he turned. "Know this...Your sister is in Danger. Absolute Danger." He said cryptically. "Not by a Ganma or a ghost...From a...Kaijin. Or as they say." He chuckled. "Monsters..."

"W-What are you talking about, Ghost!?" Liam demanded, the man merely chuckled.

"I'm not a ghost...I'm merely a cryptic, cold, Monster with the shape of a human and the soul of the Spirit of Inevitable Death." He shrugged with a cryptic looking eye that pierced through Liam's eyes. "You can...Call me...Cryo...Crisis..."

"C-Cryo?" Liam stuttered.

"C-Crisis?" The girl added.

"Hm...I think that...Kamen Rider...Is a right word, no?" He chuckled.

"K-Kamen Rider?" Liam asked.

"L-Like Liam?" The girl added.

"Not like...I am Liam Cryo." That made the two widen their eyes. "First son of Ken Cryo and Mia Stryfe." He added before scoffing. "Hmph, but I'm just passing-through worlds to merely fill in my...Empty Space." He chuckled. "See you around. And..." He looked back with a smirk. "Beware of the portal."

"P-Portal?"

"What do you mean?" The girl demanded with a small voice.

"Hmph, now it wouldn't be fun...To have you know everything. I'll say this. Your Alternate Self is in Danger. Every Liam in the Multiverse is. So, just beware." He tilted his hat before summoning a blue portal. "Take care. And...See ya around." He repeated before stepping in to it.

"W-What was that?" The girl asked.

"Don't know, Mai...But it's going to be more complicated." Liam gritted.

 _"You can...Call me...Cryo...Crisis."_ The Voice echoed.

 _"Not like...I am Liam Cryo."_

 _"I'm not a ghost...I'm merely a cryptid, cold, Monster with the shape of a human and the soul of the Spirit of Inevitable Death."_

 _"Beware of the Portal."_

Those sentences kept repeating them before Liam looked at his left hand that was covered by a glove. "Spirit...?" He asked himself. "Of Inevitable Death?"

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Snipe no Sekai)**

"C'mon!" Liam around his 20s shouted, he had a blue shirt with a black tattered coat with a long blue scarf, a pair of black jeans with some holes and a pair of blue sneakers, on his hand was a Blue-Barreled .347 Magnum Pistol aiming at a horde of zombies, while running.

 ***BANG BANG BANG!***

"Chotto matte!" A girl around 19 years old with light brown hair, blue eyes and a police uniform shouted as she ran up with a cart filled with resources besides Liam.

"Then hurry up!" He yelled as he took out his Barret M82 Sniper Rifle, stopped for a while and aimed at a giant zombie.

 ***BANG!***

The recoil merely let Liam threw his arms high up the air as the barrel smoked out from the blast. The Bullet merely blew the head of the Zombie apart.

"C'mon! Fire in the Hole!" He yelled as he threw an a tube HE Grenade at the horde, exploding them into pieces. He was about to run as he felt a stifled cry.

 _"O-Onii-chan..."_

"L-Leah..." He gritted his teeth. He quickly ran up to the young police as he fired at the horde blindly. 'I will find you...'

* * *

 **(Ultraman Tiga no Sekai)**

Liam, who was around 20 years old in his GUTS suit was sitting on his desk, legs up as he balanced a pen on his nose. "Liam." A voice said besides him.

"GYAH!" He quickly panicked as he fell down backwards.

"A-Asuka...Why..." He asked as Asuka in a GUTS suit just slapped him.

"ITAI!"

"Mou, you know, it's impolite to do that."

"G-Gomen..." He apologized as a brunette male around his 20s with a young female with short brown hair.

"Eh?" The male blinked at Liam.

"D-Daigo-san..." He cringed as Asuka kneeled by him.

"You should know your manners." Asuka said to her boyfriend.

"...O-Okay...Now stop giving me that awkward look!" He cried out as Asuka huffed before standing up.

"Hmph." She huffed, the two other members sweatdropping at Liam.

"I'm good." He said sheepishly before standing up. 'I hate my life, not occupation, but my life.' He thought. "I'll be taking something from my room now..." He said awkwardly before going out into the corridor. "Worst Impression in my whole life. Being watched by Daigo and Rena-san..." He muttered under his breathe. He put his hands into the suit taking out a device that had a marble textured grip, a golden hilt, a golden bottom and on the top was a diamond with a pair of golden wings. "Why me?"

"Why you?" A voice asked, he quickly placed it into his suit, if it wasn't the fact that he looked at CryoCrisis from the Ghost Dimension. "Hmph, look. I don't know a lot about this world. But, let's say. You aren't the only one with this sort of power." He brought out a Ring that looked like Frost's Cryo Ring sides the fact it has a pale-aqua gem with a platinum holder.

Liam quickly took out his GUTS HYPER and fired a blast of it, where CryoCrisis swiped the shot, not harming him at all. "N-Nani?" The Red Alarm came to life with that shot as it alarmed the whole members of GUTS.

"You aren't the only one with the power. Remember that. But, by the fact that I've also lost Leah." He said with a hint of sadness.

"L-Leah? Y-You're me, aren't you?"

"Obervant one, aren't ya?" He asked almost sarcastically. "True on that part. Hmhm."

Daigo, Rena and Asuka run up to Liam and inspected the other him. And pulled out their guns, when they saw his attire.

"Getting Feisty, eh?" He chuckled. "Not even gonna try." He raised his hands up.

"How did you get in!?" Asuka demanded.

"Mere...Teleportation. Pretty useful, just to let you know." He chuckled.

"Who are you then!?" Daigo demanded.

"Hmph. Very well, then. But...Under one condition."

"What is it!?" Rena asked.

"Don't...Shoot." He chuckled before putting his hands down and taking off his Cowboy hat and revealed his face, where they gasped in shock. His face identical to Liam, sides the blue hair he had and his eyes were almost lifeless, bearing a long knife scar on the left eye. "Hmhmhmhm...I would be more...Gentle, just to let you know. That I'm...Not an Alien." He said as he took out his phone and opened it, just to make sure they believe him and showed them the picture of him and his former family.

"N-Nani!?" Liam gaped at the photo.

"Hear this Liam. I and you are no different, sides the personality, that's different for all of us." He chuckled.

"All of us?"

"Multiverse theory." He flicked his hands as he revealed Eternal/Liam walking past them.

"Hmph, cheeky little bastard." He cursed as he picked Cryo up and pointed his EternalEdge at him. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Now calm down. No need to get hostile." Cryo chuckled. "I'm merely delivering a message."

"What is the Message?" Eternal asked firmly.

"*Sigh*...I'll let Liam explain this."

"N-Nani?"

A blue aura came off as it got into the ring. The blue hair died down to reveal his brown hair. "WHOA! Easy there. Frost, what the heck did you do!?" He cried out.

 **"Hmph. Merely delivering the message, aibou."** He chuckled from the ring.

 **"Lucky bastard to take control."** Another voice came in.

"Shut it. Pyro. You'll be swaying girls if I let you in."

 **"Meh, it's my specialty."**

 **"Specialty my ass."** Frost scoffed.

"I'm just merely here to let everyone know." CryoCrisis/Liam said. "That, one of the Liams is in grave danger."

"And we should care why?" Eternal demanded, still pointing his knife.

"...Are you saying you don't care about Leah?" He asked that made Eternal slam him down to the floor.

"Don't you ever bring her in this!" He growled.

"Woah. Woah. WOAH! CALM DOWN!" Liam shouted, still pointing his gun at them.

"I'm merely stating that that World's Leah is in Danger. Got it?" CryoCrisis asked.

"Hmph, it'd be better worthed." Eternal snorted.

"So, this is about what now?" Asuka asked.

"Hmph, about Leah. Now you better have a good summary."

"I do. But this place is kinda loud. Should we change it?" He asked slyly as he flicked his fingers, the whole area was changed with a bright green land with a pale blue sky.

"Where are we?" Liam asked.

"To keep it...Simple. In...the Liam Core World." CryoCrisis answered, dusting himself. At the back was a row of statues of the Riders and Ultramen.

"Not to offend you, what is the reason you brought us here?" Daigo asked.

"Heh, polite are we now? Not playing games. I can merely flick flick my fingers and do something. Though this...Doesn't really work in my world." He shrugged.

"And that is why?" Rena asked.

"Two words...Grim...Reaper. Grim, you're one sick Death God."

 **"Hmph, if it's to save my other self I'll be damned to let their demise close..."** A Dark voice said as a silhouette of a cloaked and hooded man appeared,, holding a large Scythe.

"And to think you are a jerk." Liam chuckled.

 **"SILENCE!"**

"Grim, shut up. I'm just merely saying that you will...Be going to another World to put it bluntly." Liam/CryoCrisis massaged his forehead.

"When?" Liam asked.

"Right now. Toodles." With that he flicked his hands and they were soon gone into another world.

* * *

 **(Ultraman Dyna no Sekai)**

Liam around 20 years old, who was in his SUPER GUTS suit was walking down the hallway. "Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored." He continued repeating that same word all the time. "BORED!"

"Liam!" A girl like Asuka shouted in her SUPER GUTS suit.

"What?" Liam turned to her.

"We're going to have another practice, since you and Shin-san are newbies." Asuka informed Liam.

"...Eh? Kore ga-?"

"Ah! Mou! Let's just get you to your Fighter."

"O-Oi...Ryusaki-san!" Liam whined.

"No time for whinings! We're going to do this now and right now. No buts!" Ryusaki shouted.

"H-Hai..." He sighed before flinching. 'L-Leah-chan!?' He thought as he didn't show his flinch, but that didn't stop the blood sweat from appearing.

"L-Liam." She stuttered as she saw Liam's sweat...Wasn't sweat...He was sweating blood. "Y-You're sweating blood."

"L-L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Lea-..." He stuttered.

"What is it?"

"Lea-Lea-Lea-Leah-chan..." He got out as he held his head from the headache he was having. "S-Sorry...I'll...Just be in my room." Liam quickly walked away, while holding his head from the pain. "Leah-chan..." He repeated.

* * *

 **(Ultraman Gaia no Sekai)**

Liam, who was around 17 years old was in his XIG Suit was walking around with Asuka, a female pilot of XIG's fourth Fighter Team, Team Dragon. Along with their Improved Proto-XIG Fighters, the Cobalt Blue with neon blue Fighters that were usually called the Azure Dragons. Liam's...Wasn't the one to be spoken of, since he used many parts for his Fighter. Like the Proto-X Cannon that was used to create the Anti-Kaiju Defense System that easily pierces through Kaiju, but even if it pierces through, it doesn't do much with the AT Field of the Angels. But for Liam, Kaijus are appearing more frequently compared to the Angels. The other being the Proto-XXX Devastator Beam that blasts away the AT Shield and does immense damage to the Kaijus, although it does malfunction multiple times. So, yeah, Prototypes. Hehe.

"So...Any luck with the Proto-XXX?" Asuka suddenly asked.

"Nope. Not much." Liam grumbled.

"Hey. Cheer up. You could use some game of TAG!" She quickly poked him and ran off.

"O-OI!" Liam shouted before chasing after her. Being an XIG Pilot is one thing, since he had to spy on NERV to use some of their Intels, though he did one thing that a Angel Pilot doesn't do...Which was not doing it honestly. Being a big Engineer in the XIG may help him, because they ran through the GUARD's budget. The NERV facility is more of a Public Service, running on the Government's Budget, silly crooked leaders that may misuse them. All the Engineers used the Assigned Blueprints and can't remember them. Well...Liam used to build something instantly without looking through the Blueprints did make a big difference, where he needs to most likely be above average on that test, since...He an be used as an Engineer...But he coulda mess them up...And get executed. Nah. He's not gonna take that risk.

That was when he felt an odd sensation that made him stop, breathing rapidly, heart beating too fast may cause a Heart Failure, where he is very vulnerable, not to mention his Blood Sweat, where Asuka took notice. "Liam?" She asked as she saw Liam Hyperventilating, she widened her eyes before rushing towards him. "LIAM!" She cried out before opening her communicator and called for help. "Sir, there's something wrong with Liam!" She shouted.

 _"The Paramedics are on their way, help him for now."_ The Commander radioed as Asuka can only nod as she closed it.

"Liam! Calm down!" She shouted as Liam's state became worse, he fell backwards as he grasped onto where his heart should be.

"Ghhh...A-Asuka..." He gritted as he sweated more blood.

"Hold on! Help's coming!" She shouted as the Paramedics arrived.

"Not good. He's having a Heart Attack." The Medic grimaced, Asuka widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Liam! Hang on!"

Liam just closed his eyes, near unconsciousness before hearing a familiar voice. _"Onii-chan..."_

'Leah..." He thought sadly as he closed his eyes shut and opened them, just to let him see an endless hill of grass with a pale blue sky. "N-Nani...?" He asked as he looked around and heard a tune. "A piccolo." He recognized as he turned to see Liam/CryoCrisis playing his piccolo with the hat covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" Liam asked as CryoCrisis merely looked up.

"Hello, Liam. Didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled. "You're not going to die off. No hat would be disastrous."

"W-Wha-? How do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things. One of them being your name, your friends, your plot, your identity of Ultraman Gaia and the fact that your mother is in an Organic robot." He shrugged, Liam widened his eyes. "Now don't worry, I'm not gonna reveal your identity to the whole world, that'll be insane. Sides the fact that you named yourself Kelvin Fahrenheit in the form of the NERV facility. But, eh. Whatever. You have a choice, I'm merely stating whether you want or not to take this choice."

"Fine then. Being in a Heart Attack Condition couldn't get-"

"Don't finish that or you'll regret it."

"...Yeah, that would be bad if I jinx myself. Fine, what is it?"

"Either...You stay here and wake up...in a few minutes, since my power are near to boundless to say or you could...Do something you'd never expect to happen." CryoCrisis said.

"You're quite an Asshole in languages."

"Language, young man, but eh. Who am I kidding?"

"So what's the latter?" Liam raised his eyebrow.

CryoCrisis just held his breath before letting it out. "You got a chance to see your sister and your family one more time." That made Liam widen his eyes.

"A-A-Are you...Seri-"

"Serious? Yes, I am. Though our time seems to have end. Don't worry though, I'll call you later. God knows how long."

"...Fine...I'll take your deal with the second."

"Heh, knew it. Good luck, when I call you. I'm kinda random on picking the time and place." He chuckled. "So, sayonara, Gaia. From...CryoCrisis." He tilted his hat before nodding as Liam was engulfed in light. He soon found himself lying down on a bed with Asuka and the other Fighter members.

"Liam!" They all shouted.

"Daijobu?" Asuka asked, Liam nodded.

"I think so...What happened?" He asked.

"You had a heart attack...And-And..." Asuka couldn't bear the tears.

"Shh...I'm alright." Liam assured. The others kinda look at him with a grin. "What?"

"Kiss." The two went red as they shouted.

"URUSEI!" The others chuckled before Liam thought.

'CryoCrisis...'

* * *

 **(Ultraman Nexus no Sekai)**

Liam in his Night Raid suit was at the Shooting Range. Shooting the targets with his weapon, the Divait Launcher. At this time, he was having his record time of shooting the targets. 'C'mon. C'mon!' He shouted in his mind as he shot all the targets. Placing the weapon down, he just eased himself before opening the visor of his helmet. "Whew..." He groaned before placing the Launcher by his sheathe that was placed on his back.

"Hard time?" An amused Asuka asked before chuckling.

"O-Oi...Ryusaki-san..." He groaned before he removed the helmet.

"More practice. But for today...That's enough. You earned yourself a Free Time." Asuka chuckled.

"H-Hai...Saicho(Commander)..." Liam said slowly, due to the heavy exhaustion of 1 hour straight shooting practice. But before, he could even move. A voice passed him. _"O-Onii-chan..."_

"L-Leah..." He muttered in disbelief, but shook it and proceeded towards the Main Room. That sensation was one of the weirdest ones, he pulled the EvolThruster, only for it to do nothing, indicating, it wasn't its doing. "Wait...Leah..." He said slowly before a sharp pain was inflicted to his head, causing him to hold it in pain. "GRAH!" He grunted before dropping to his knees. "N-N-Nani...kore..." He stuttered before getting up.

"Leah..." He uttered before he shook his head and continued going into the Main Room.

* * *

 **(Ultraman Hikari no Sekai)**

Liam was in his blue attire consisting of a blue shirt, a dark blue trench-coat, a pair of navy jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. He was sitting on a rock around the GUYS Headquarters before he sensed something. "...Leah..." He uttered in disbelief, his long gone sister, Leah was felt. Though the signature was faint, his Ultra Senses did improved his senses. His Sixth Sense especially, the Heat Vision and stuff like that. I don't even know how he got that...Oh well. Liam just got up and looked into the sun. "...Leah...I will find you."

* * *

 **And there we go! Next Exapter, the Finale of Arc 1! Ain't that not great!? Anyways, post a review about what I should do next in the Story Ideas and Update Notices. See ya all later!**

 **Dan: BYE!**

 **Lance: Ehem...THIS IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY GOD90ZILLA STUDIOS! AND HATERS AND RACISTS AREN'T WELCOMED HERE! So do me a favor and go FUCK YOURSELVES FOR BEING TOTAL ASSHOLES AND BITCHES!? Ehem, besides that. Happy Day for y'all!**


	13. Meet the Riders of The AU!

**Hello! EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO THE PART 2 OF DUEL RIDER GX'S ARC 1'S FINALE! Ain't it so not Great? But, eh. Oh well...We're gonna put this into a pause and make another story about Ultraman Tiga X Gundam SEED. But for now-**

 **Dan: TIME FOR SOME ASS-KICKIN ACTION!**

 **Well...That works.**

 **Lance: Eh.**

 **Anyways, we're giving the list of name to help the Readers read. Plus made up my mind. This is Part 2 of 4. Enjoy...No Flames BTW.**

 **Dan: Let's...**

 **Everyone: Henshin!**

 **[Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own any of this (sadly), but we DO own our OCs and Ideas]**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Before responding to the reviews. Heres a quick A/N**

 **Heads up, Authors. A Bitch-Ass Hater that likes to Flame People is on the loose and flamed an author. Saying that he could write a better story than him. Pay no attention. This is more like a nuisance that's jealous. Named Doom Marine 54. Kind of a shit really. Plus, this ain't an angry rant. I'm just saying this. Don't. Waste. Time. On. This. Particularly. Idiotic. Assholish. Fucking. Retarded. Person. Ain't worth your time, mates. This is just a Heads-up as well as a message to say that if he is reading this. 'Your Life must've suck so bad that you went down lower than pathetic. *High Fives Kid Ethernity* Mate, this hater is just JEALOUS and has a Pretty FUCKED UP LIFE, check his Profile. Pretty Damn Fucked Up. Don't let his insults get in your nerves. Ain't worth your time to flame him back. Regardless, toodles. Next Review!**

 **Radinkas(1): Thanks, mate. And just to let you know I ain't an Australian, which is living in Indonesia, I'm just mimicking them. Sounds awesome.**

 **Radinkas(2): Yea, rly mkes it whol lot esier...**

 **Dan: WTF...**

 **Lance:...*COUGH* WTF Ken?**

 **Ken:...Ain't my prob, mates.**

 **Lance: Stop with the Australian, you're making a really bad Impression.**

 **Ken: Fine. Fine. Don't sue me for this.**

 **Radinkas(3): I know, that's why I ask myself this 'This is A Kamen Rider Fic...So, everything that's related...HAS DANGER AND ACTION! It kinda lacks action and stuff.' That's what I don't like about Action-less KR Fics, no real essence of the Fic being a total Rider Fanfic, maybe some are lacking action, but maybe the Author just wants it that way, I appreciate every Fanfics that are worth reading and I'm not going to flame people, sides Haters. Anyways, thanks! More action! Today! For now, Drum Roll! AGAIN!**

 ***Drum roll***

 **HENSHIN! Don't flame me for this btw. :/**

* * *

 **Exapter 2: MEET THE RIDERS OF THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Finale of Riders Arc PART 2!**

* * *

 **(Slifer Red Dorm)**

It was still Night Time and the gang were still at the Slifer Red Dorm as they roasted some marshmallows. "So...Frost." Liam started.

"Yeah, Lee?" Frost asked as he ate a roasted Marshmallow.

"You think there are more of us?"

"...Maybe...Don't try and jinx us to seeing more of ourselves. Especially some of the Ones that are having quite a life." He scoffed.

"Sorry. Just wondering." Liam said in defence.

"Yeah. Yeah." Frost said.

* * *

 **(Duel Academy)**

 **(Ra Yellow Dorm)**

 **(Eternal)**

Bastion was just walking around after he finished his work, he was walking around before hearing a rustle behind him. Turning to see a bush that rustled. Before hearing a voice. "Damn you, Bastion! You think you're the best, do you!?" The Voice asked as it revealed itself to be an Obelisk Blue Student with black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and wore a pair of glasses.

"Jonathan? What are you doing here?" Bastion asked with a raised eyebrow and a confused look.

"To take care of you, consider it as payback for beating me in that Duel!" The Obelisk shouted before taking out a yellow T2 Gaiamemory with an Crescent Moon symbol that had a spark creating a Crude 'L' with the word 'Luna' on it.

"Isn't that!?" Bastion gaped as the student merely pressed the button.

 **LUNA!**

He quickly threw it as the Memory came back and put the iron piece on the forehead as it went in, the student's eyes just went the color gold as he turned into a golden Kaijin with a pair of golden long arms and golden horns on his shoulder.

 **"Now, I'll just take care of you and that Pesky Rider Duelist to become the Duelist that finally beats that Duelist! HAHAHA!"** He laughed as a snort was heard.

"Petty. Petty." A voice said, to Bastion it sounded familiar as he turned to see Liam/Eternal making his way towards the Dopant. "Hmph, so you used the Gaiamemory for your own Gain. And I say...Petty." He scoffed.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"**

"I said petty. Dopant. Now, let me give you a one-way trip to temporary hell." He said cryptically before he pulled out his LostDriver and placed it on his waist, the buckle quickly gave out a belt strip as he took out the Eternal Gaiamemory. "Eternal...Ikouze." He said as he pressed the button.

 **ETERNAL!**

He placed the Gaiamemory into the slot as it gave out a golden white ripples appeared through the Gaiamemory. "Henshin..." With that, he pushed the Slot to the right, making a half W as it declared.

 **ETERNAL!**

An Old School Jungle Music Tune was heard as white particles appeared around him, surrounding him before being pulled into him, making his armor along with the azure blue flames that surrounded him. When his armor was finished, it was nothing more than a white suit, with azure blue fire-motives on his hands, a pair of pale golden eyes and three horns on the helmet, behind him was a black cape that was flowing by the wind. On his armor were lines of Maximum Drive Slots, having four on his right arm, six on his left leg, ten on the front part of the chestplate with four in the back with one in the belt and another in his EternalEdge. "Now...Meet your demise." He brought out his EternalEdge as he and the Luna Dopant went head on each other.

The Dopant tried swinging his tentacle-like arms at Eternal, who merely dodged them as he sent a right hook at the Dopant. The Dopant stuttered backwards before he tried to use its tentacles to try and attack Eternal. Eternal was then hit by the chest as he rolled backwards and used his EternalEdge to counter the tentacles by cutting them apart, the Dopant merely yelled in pain as Eternal rushed at him, jumped and landed a flying kick at his chest, sending the Kaijin flying.

"Stretchy things aren't good with the cold. Let's give out a demonstration." He stated before he took a Blue Gaiamemory with the Blue 'T' shaped Gun with the word 'Trigger' on it. He pressed the button on it as it shouted.

 **TRIGGER!**

He quickly placed it in to the EternalEdge that quickly turned into a T-shaped Machine Pistol with a few buttons that said 'Machine Gun', 'Sniper' and 'Shotgun'. He quickly pressed the Shotgun as it declared.

 **SHOTGUN!**

Fiery Blue aura appeared as it engulfed the EternaBlaster into a SPAS-12 Shotgun with a white body, a blue fiery-motive and a gauge on the barrel. "Now...Time to freeze." He took out a light-blue Gaiamemory with a white icy 'I' with the word 'Ice Age'.

 **ICE AGE!**

He quickly placed the Memory into the Maximum Slot as he slapped it.

 **ICE AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The Shotgun was then surrounded by light blue aura as Eternal merely cocked the Shotgun as it collected the light blue aura as the gauge went up with light blue energy as Eternal aimed the shotgun at the Dopant, who was currently staggering to get up from the force. He fired a blast of a light blue beam as it made contact, the Dopant froze into a statue. He took off the Ice Age Memory as he took out the Trigger Memory out of the Memory Slot before the EternaBlaster into the EternalEdge. He took his Eternal Memory and placed it in his Maximum Slot.

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Saa...Jigoku o Tanoshimina!" He shouted as he readied himself with the right leg being engulfed in spiraling fiery blue vortex as he ran and jumped up at the Dopant before landing a Rider Kick at the frozen Dopant, rather from shattering the Dopant, it merely send the Dopant flying and exploding as the Memory User just fell unconscious, Eternal didn't check the user, but merely looked at the Luna Memory before taking it. "Hmph, you're lucky." He stated coldly before turning towards the Surprised Bastion.

"Liam?" He asked as Eternal merely snorted, he took the memory off as the armor merely disappeared.

"Hmph, I'm not your Liam." He revealed as he snorted. "And you better call for help for this worthless soul."

"Huh?" Bastion was dumbfounded by that statement. He's not like this world's Liam obviously, there's that reason. But to act like an Asshole?

"But, do tell where the heck I am." He said. "Wherever the heck here is."

"Y-You're in Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy...Hmph. He teleported me to that anime, aye?" He muttered the last part. "Thank you for the information. I'll be going now." He said before going away.

"Eh?" Bastion asked as Liam/Eternal or let's just call him Ethan for now, walks away.

* * *

 **(Obelisk Blue Dorm)**

 **(Wizard)**

Jasmine and Mindy were chatting by the pool as they heard something unfamiliar. **"GRAH!"**

"Eh? What's that?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, could it be? Chazzy?"

"I don't think he would come back in the Winter Holiday." Jasmine scoffed. "That jerk."

"Aww...You must admit he's kinda cute sometimes."

"I don't think I want to know." Jasmine responded.

"Oi! Come on! Give me a challenge!" Another voice shouted.

 **"GRAH! DAMN YOU!"**

"Come on, I ain't got all day." The other voice said casually as a clash was heard.

"What's that?" Mindy asked.

"Like I know..." Jasmine grumbled before a...Screw the Description, flying Weretiger Phantom falling almost hitting them, if they didn't move. "What the-!?"

"Gyah! It's ugly!" Mindy cried out.

"Hup." A figure jumped onto the platformed pool, the Entity? Kamen Rider Wizard. He scrubbed the blade of his Gunblade with his hand. "You two, stay out of this. Saa, Phantom. Let's dance." He said before the Phantom growled at him.

 **"I'll let these guys take care off you."** He shouted before throwing stones that quickly turned into grey humanoids with copper-like veins and horns on their hands were copper tridents.

"Heh, let's take a warm-up." He said as he moved his shoulders up and cracked his fists before twirling the Gunblade. "Saa...Showtime da."

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Wizard Debut)**

Wizard merely chuckled before charging towards the Ghouls, when they tried to strike him with their tridents, he merely jumped and landed on top of the tridents. "En Garde." He said playfully before he added some pressure to the tridents heads as he sent a circular slash that merely struck the ghouls. "Mate, gotta have better goons." He smirked behind his helmet. "But, eh. All Ghouls are like that. So, then." He quickly turned the WizarSwordGun into Gun Mode before twirling it. "Show Stopper 1." He declared as he fired the GunBlade at the Ghouls, sparks coming out of them. "Now, Werepussy. Where were we?" He asked as he shouldered his GunBlade.

 **"Screw This! I'm out!"**

"Ah. Ah. Ah. You ain't getting away this time." He gestured the 'No no no' gesture as he merely took a ring and scanned it to the GunBlade.

 **BIND! PLEASE!**

You heard it right, people. He scanned the Bind Ring to the GunBlade. Now, this won't work on DX Toys. But, remember, Magic tend to be boundless as Wizard merely chuckled before the end of the GunBlade was surrounded by a Magic Circle as he fired the bullets were tied up with iron chains, the bullets didn't look like Normal Bullets, they looked like Fishing Hooks. As they accelerate, the bullets attached themselves to the Phantom as Wizard turned his GunBlade into Sword Mode before yanking the Phantom towards him. Before scanning his Final Ring. "Show Stopper: Burning Punch Strike." He stated as he scanned his Newly-Donned Ring.

 **CHOINE! JAB STRIKE! SAIKO!**

The right hand was now clenched with Magic Circles surrounding it with Flames as the Phantom was nearly in his Punching Zone before he thrusted his hands forward into a jab at the chest. The Phantom merely grunted in pain before exploding into smithereens. "Finale...Da." He said as he sighed.

 **(Song END!)**

"Whew..." He quickly de-henshined as the two girls were now upon shock to see who their savior was. "You girls okay?"

"Uhhh...Yeah, thanks Liam."

"Y-You know who I am?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Who wouldn't? Especially, when you're dating Alexis."

"Al-ex-is?" He blinked. "Are you Jasmine and Mindy?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"Eh, I'm from another Universe. How old is this place's age requirement? 14? 16?"

"Sixteen."

"Don't I look slightly older?" He asked as the two girls observed, his clothes weren't his casual attire, they were a little...neater? And his face was more...Older?

"Liam!" A feminime voice called out.

"Oh, Yuki! Over here." Liam/Wizard called out as a brunette girl found the Wizard.

"There you are! Don't take off so fast!" She pouted.

"Ehehehe, warui. Warui." He chuckled as he dusted himself. "You two know where my Counterpart is? Kinda need to talk to him."

"Uhhh...He should be...By Slifer Red's Dorm."

"Alright then. Thank you." He said in fluent English from what looked like a Japanese Guy, he didn't go to America or England. But, he did went to Singapore and had to study English upon arriving.

"Yeah...You're welcome." Jasmine said as Wizard/Liam or I should call him William walked away with the girl.

* * *

 **(Outside of the Main Academy Building)**

 **(Dark Drive)**

Miss Fontaine was walking around the Main Building's pathwalk as she felt shivers on her spine. She felt like she was being watched by someone...Or rather something. She felt uncomfortable as a bush rustled, a Density Shift occurred as the Head of the Female Obelisk Blue Dorm. "What the-!?"

 **"Hehehehe, you look beautiful. How 'bout I put you in a Painting?"** A humanoid with a painter's hat and a bunch of paint tubes as his right arm.

"S-Stay away!" She stuttered, she did watched some Kamen Rider Shows that some of her friends showed. She was no more than familiar with the Paint Roidmude. And at all times, she was terrified by it.

 **"Your face has an Excellent Quality of Fright in it. I should be-GRAH!"** He was later shot by blue beams as a voice declared.

 **"NEXTRIDORON SHOOT!"** The Density Shift disappeared as the sound of an engine was heard as the NexTridoron drifted by the School Grounds, Liam/Dark or Next Drive got out as he went up to her.

"Daijobu?" He asked in Japanese, Miss Fontaine could only nod as Liam sighed in relief. "Whew, that's a relief...Stay put, I'll end that Miserable Lifeform." He declared.

 **"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"**

Liam facepalmed. "Are you deaf!? You heard me right! *Sigh* For now, let me take you out for a quick spin."

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future)**

"Belt-san!" He called out as he extended his right hand, the Belt flew out as Liam caught it and instantly put the Belt around his waist. "Let's go...Belt-san."

 **"Alright! Start Your Engine!"**

Liam pulled the Key of the Belt as it played a tune. The Next Shift Car appeared by the NexTridoron as Liam/Next Drive or just Next grabs the Shift Car and held it. "Henshin." He said as he inserted the Shift Car into the Brace. He was later surrounded by a blue holographical cylinder appeared as armor parts materialized and attached themselves onto Next, a yellow tire appeared as it placed itself by his chest. Now he had turned into Kamen Rider Dark Drive. Miss Fontaine looked in surprise and shock as she looked at Next. She was no more than familiar with the name of Dark Drive, nor did she was familiar with the suit.

"Saa...Ikouze." He stated as he quickly pushed the Shift Car thrice as he sped towards the Paint Roidmude. He threw punches at the Roidmude multiple times before kicking him into a tree.

 **"How about we heat things up a bit?"** Belt-san asked.

"Now, you're talking my language, Belt-san. Koi! Flare!" Another track appeared as a more futuristic Max Flare with a black paint job and azure blue flares drove up and landing on Dark Drive's hand. "Let's go." He flipped the back side of Next Flare as he inserted it.

 **TIRE KOUKAN: NEXT FLARE!**

The yellow tire was then knocked out by a fiery-blue tire that looked like Mega Max Flare's tire rather than his normal tire. "Now."

 **FL-FL-FLARE!**

"HAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" His fists were now engulfed in blue flames as he threw them at the Roidmude as it fired its paints, all, but useless, when they made contact with the flames. It quickly damaged him as the right side's paints were now damaged as Dark Drive merely twisted the key before he pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! FLARE!**

His leg was quickly engulfed by blue flames as the NexTridoron drove in a circle around them as Next shouted. "NextDrop Next Flare!" He quickly ran up to the Roidmude, but missed him as he was propelled back by the NexTridoron as he kicked the Roidmude multiple times before landing his Final Blow with a blue flaming kick as the Roidmude exploded.

 **(Song END!)**

"Whew..." Next sighed as he de-henshined. "Daijobu-ka?" He asked the Teacher, who nodded at him.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

 **"He's always helping people, no matter, who they are. Liam, I believe we need to find your other self that the Portal told us about."**

"I'm starting to doubt this is even you, Belt-san. Why are you even...Believing in magic?"

 **"...I honestly don't have a slight clue."**

"Damn it. Anyways, see you later." He waved as he walked towards the NexTridoron.

"He's not a villain, that's for sure." Miss Fontaine smiled as Next drove the NexTridoron out of the place.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

 **(Accel)**

Liam/Accel or Altair was walking through the forest as he met a band of Masquerade Dopants. "Tch, Dopants out here? What are they even doing here?" He asked blankly, but quickly shook it off. "Tch, no matter, they're still Dopants." He took out his AccelDriver and Accel Memory as he placed the AccelDriver on his waist before pressing the button.

 **ACCEL!**

That alerted the Dopants, who reeled back in shock at the appearance. "Saa...Furikiru ze!" He shouted as he inserted the Memory into the slot. "Hen...SHIIIIIIN!" He quickly revved the right handle as a red speedometer appeared by the front. As he revved it again.

 **ACCEL!**

Now, red particles appeared as they gathered in to Altair as he donned his Armor, which was bright metallic red. "Hmph, ikouze."

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider W OST: Leave all Behind)**

His mono-eye glowed as a steel and engine-like sword appeared from thin air as it dropped down and embedded it's blade on the ground, due to it's immense weight. For anyone besides Altair that is. He took the handle before lifting it up without effort. He quickly charged at the Dopants as he swung the Engine Blade with a trail that formed an arc at the Dopants. He quickly pulled out a metallic silver Memory with an 'E' shaped Engine and the word 'Engine' on it as he quickly opened the Blade and pushed it in.

 **ENGINE!**

He quickly pulled the Trigger as it declared.

 **JET!**

He quickly threw energy slashes at the Dopants as they grunted in pain before exploding into nothing, but dust. "Hmph." With that, he already finished the Dopants.

 **(Song END!)**

"Weak..." He muttered as he took out the Accel and Engine Memory and de-henshined, sheathing the Engine Blade on his back. "Why do I even have a sheathe..." He sighed as he went on.

* * *

 **(Slifer Red Dorm's Forest)**

 **(Ultraman Tiga, Wizard Drei)**

Liam/Tiga or Trip was walking with Asuka or Alia in the forest. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Don't know, Liam." Alia shrugged as they heard a rustle. "What's that?"

"Don't know." Trip shot back as he slowly reached out for his Gun before a male figure came out.

"Where the-?" He paused as he looked at Trip and Alia. "...Uhhhh...Why do you look like me? Are you this World's Liam?" He asked.

"Uhhh, no." Trip deadpanned.

"That explains the suit and you are?"

"Asuka. Asuka Ryusaki. Nice to meet you." She smiled as Trip looked at the male figure.

"Mind if you show yourself?"

"Oh, sorry. It must be hard to trust me with this dark surrounding on." He quickly took out a ring and scanned it.

 **LIGHT! PLEASE!**

A Bright Light appeared as Trip saw a guy that looked like him. Wizard Drei or Wilbur just smiled. "Sorry about that, don't know how bright the Ring can be." He chuckled nervously. "Girls, it's alright. Just another me. I'll call you Trip, if that's okay."

"Eh. Works either way, Wilbur, since you're Wizard."

"Drei. Wizard Drei. There's two other mes. But, eh." Wilbur shrugged.

 **"Oh, Ringed Magician~! WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

"Oh for the love of-! We should better leave." Wilbur gritted. "Girls, let's go." Two girls got out of the bush and got besides him.

"Right, onii-chan." Leah or Letty said.

"Let's get going, Liam." Mana nodded.

"L-Leah?"

"Onii-ch-! THERE'S TWO OF YOU!?" She cried out.

"...Yeah, nevermind about that, she's lost her Real Brother, I was sucked into a portal into her world." Wilbur waved off. "Now, quick!"

"Yokai." The two saluted. That wasn't long until they find trouble.

* * *

 **(Later)**

 **(Slifer Red Dorm)**

Liam and Frost were with the others as they still enjoyed the night, they were kinda interrupted by the Chancellor's appearance with some guards, but that was also quickly sorted out by Liam and the others. Yeah, that's until hell broke loose in the forest.

 **BOOM!**

"What the..." Liam just looked in surprise as explosions appeared from the forest. The cause? Flying Masquerade Dopants. "Dopants?"

 **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"GRRAAHHHHHH!" A familiar shout was heard as a **BOOM!** was heard, a puff of smoke appeared as they got up in surprise. "What the!?" Frost yelled before he rushed over.

"Nii-san!" Leia shouted before following him.

"Oi!" The others quickly followed them.

* * *

 **(With Ethan)**

"Hmmm?" He looked to see an explosion taking place. "Hmph, they're there, aren't they?" He mused before going off to the site.

* * *

 **(With Will)**

"A-re?" He heard an explosion as he and Yuki stopped, when they saw the smoke.

"Should we?"

"We should better go there." Will gritted before he took his Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The Magic Circle appeared as he pulled out Machine Winger before putting on his helmet and gave a helmet to Yuki. "Let's go."

"Right." She got to the back of Will and held her arm around his waist.

"Hang on tight, could get bumpy." He chuckled.

* * *

 **(With Next)**

"Eh?" Next could see a puff of smoke. "Damn it. We're punching the gas harder, Belt-san."

 **"What's there to do, besides that?"** Belt-san asked. **"Step on it!"**

"Ahhh." He quickly stepped on the gas as he sped up.

* * *

 **(With Altair, Trip, Alia, Will, Mana and Letty)**

The six were being surrounded by Dopants as Altair was in his Accel Armor, Trip was using his GUTS Hyper along with Alia, Will in his Wizard Flame Style and Letty with her BAR. "How'd it get to this?" Trip asked.

"Don't ask me." Accel said firmly. "I wasn't the one, who caused this all."

"Heh. Neither did I." Wizard Drei said as he held his WizarSwordGun. "I was just minding my own business."

"Mou, like you always do." Letty pouted at her brother.

"Hmph, Leah's still immature as always." Accel scoffed.

"*Huff* And who knew the more mature nii-san gets, the more heartless he becomes." Letty added.

"Tch, now's not time anyways." Accel said coldly before he slashed another Masquerade Dopant. "This is pointless."

"Ahh, but what can we do?" Wizard Drei asked.

"Power up." He quickly pulled out his Trial Memory as he pressed it.

 **TRIAL!**

"O-Oi...You sure about that?" Wizard Drei asked.

"You got a better idea?"

"N-No..."

"Then, I'll use this." He quickly turned the top into a traffic light-like object as he replaced the Accel Memory.

 **TRIAL!**

A Racing-car Traffic Indicator beep was heard as the red light on the Trial Memory glowed before turning yellow, the armor went into a golden yellow color as blue particles appeared above him before the light turned blue, causing the golden armor to be disintegrated, leaving Accel with a more sleek armor with a Dirt-Biker's Helmet. He quickly got his Trial Memory out before he turned it back and pressed a button. "Start." He quickly pulled the Trigger of the Engine Blade.

 **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He quickly turned into a blue as he slashed every Dopants with a blue tracked 'T' appearing on every slash. First, he slashed three Dopants with a piercing strike, another, then five more before he threw the Trial Memory and slashed every remaining Dopants. He caught the Memory as it declared.

 **TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"9.8 Seconds...That is the Time till your despair." He stated as the Dopants exploded.

* * *

 **(With Liam and Frost)**

There was a huge explosion as the gang went in the forest. "What the heck is happening?" Frost asked.

"Don't know." Liam replied.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be pretty sweet." Jaden grinned as they went into a clearing as they met Altair and the others. Joined by Ethan on one side, Next with his Next-Handle-Ken, which was a more sporty version of the Handle-Ken, Wizard and Yuki on another side as they all drew their weapons at each other. Frost drawing his Dual-Scythe-Guns, Altair, his Engine Blade, Trip with his dual GUTS Hyper, Will with his WizarSwordGun in Gun Mode, Ethan with his EternaBlaster in Shotgun Mode, Next drawing his Next-Handle-Ken and Wilbur with his WizarSwordGun in Gun Mode.

"So...Nice greeting, we have here." Will chuckled.

"Heh, said it." Wilbur added with a snicker.

"So...Weapons down. We ain't hostiles, are we? Or should we?" Next asked.

"Mate, shut your damn mouth." Ethan demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What kind of greeting is this!?" Liam asked as every weapons were directed to him.

"The Unfriendly one." Altair glared. "We ain't gonna be shooting at each other, since we all still want to live." He said.

"Guns down. Weapons down. No Weapons. Seriously! Why are we even pointing our guns at each other?" Trip asked.

"I don't know." Will shrugged.

"You don't know?" Wilbur asked with a mused look.

"Does it look like I know, mate?" Will asked.

"No."

"Then, no." Will reaffirmed.

"Take off your guns or weapons." Altair demanded as they all threw their weapons. "So, what're we for? Chief." He demanded.

"I ain't the leader." Frost denied.

"*Sigh* So, any of you have any ideas?" Altair raised an eyebrow.

"No." Every Liams excluding this World's Liam answered.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"So, no Introductions whatsoever?" Lian raised his eyebrows.

"Tch, Introductions are in need then." Ethan said firmly.

"Liam from...The Accel Universe." Altair crossed his arms. "Altair."

"Liam from the Eternal Universe." Ethan scoffed. "Ethan."

"Liam from the Wizard Universe." Will raised his hands. "William. Along with Yuki Cross."

"Liam from the Wizard...Well The Third Universe to exist at least." Wilbur chuckled. "Known as Wilbur. With Leah and Mana."

"Liam from the Dark Drive Universe...Eh. Not gonna even tell the whole Dark Drive Story."

 **"That would take a long time."**

"Too long." Next added. "Next for me."

"Heh, Liam from the Tiga Universe. Trip along with Asuka."

"Asuka?" Frost raised his eyebrows.

"Ahhh..."

"...Now there's two Asukas. This'll get weird."

"Alia." Alia shrugged.

"...Right. So, about the others." Liam wondered how to tell them, since they're not Alternates.

"We've known your names anyways." Altair said. "Yu-Gi-Oh GX Universe."

"Eh?"

"It's an Anime." Altair clarified.

"Eh?"

"Yep." Will nodded.

"A really good Anime." Wilbur added.

"Uh-huh." Next merely smirked.

 **"And I didn't get to see it?"** Belt-san asked.

"There's no more Anime back on our time, Belt-san." Next shrugged as Belt-san changed into the Sad emote. "Its kinda sad really."

"Eh. Anyways, there's Leah here and Leah there." Ethan pointed out.

"Letty?" Leah from the Wizard Drei Universe asked.

"Leia."

"There." Frost said. "Problem solved."

"Your name?" Altair raised his eyebrows.

"Frost."

"...Heh, anyways." Altair quickly shot a bullet that missed Liam barely a few inches as it embedded itself onto a Masquerade Dopant. "There's that reflex."

"Could've warn me." Liam stuttered.

"And take the fun of making you think I was about to kill you? No." He chuckled.

"So, anyone wants to answer, who've been killing people?" Ethan raised his eyebrows as some of the Liams sighed before raising their hands. Accel. Eternal. Wizard. Wizard Drei. Dark Drive. Cryo.

"Heh. Same boat, then." He chuckled menacingly. "Kinds of people?"

"Hmph, people that tried to rape my sister." Next snorted.

"The one that killed people." Altair answered.

"The Vampires." Will got weird looks. "Yeah, Vampires a thing now."

"Aliens...Eh. Invading the Earth. Y'know what? Forget it." Wilbur waved off.

"..." The others stared at Cryo. "People, who tried to rape Leah. Same reason as Next."

"Heh, not the only, aye?" Next mused.

"You got no idea."

"So, about the Kaijins? Are they coming back?" Liam asked.

 **GROARR!**

"Yep. Kaijins are back now. Thanks to your jinx." Frost sighed.

"HEY! IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!" He spat as a Blue Shark-Humanoid Monster with a teeth necklace, a pair of razor sharp flippers, a pair of fins on the back with Knife-like teeth, a solid blue chestplate and Roman-like leggings appeared along with a Anomalocaris Dopant, a Bird Dopant, a HellHound Phantom, a Minotaurus Phantom, an Iron Roidmude along with a bunch of Masquerade Dopants appeared as the Liams excluding this World's Liam sighed. Before turning to the Kaijins.

"Tch. Shall we?" Altair asked.

"We all should." The other Liams nodded as the others just stood back.

"Saa...Furikiru ze." Altair stated as he and Eternal got their Memories, while Next got his Next Shift Car, Frost, Will and Wilbur got their rings as they did their things.

 **ACCEL!**

 **ETERNAL!**

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 **"START YOUR ENGINE!"**

The others just stood back as the Riders shouted one particular word. "HENSHIN!"

 **ACCEL!**

 **ETERNAL!**

 **FLAME/WATER/CRYO! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII HII HII!/SUI~! SUI~! SUI! SUI~!/BRR! BRR! BRR BRR BRR!**

 **DRIVE: TYPE NEXT!**

With that, the Liams donned their armor before getting into a stance. "Saa...Showtime da." Wizard stated as the three Wizards, one being a familiar Wizard got their Connect Rings.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The Magic Circles appeared by their respective colors as they put their hands into it and pulled out their weapons. "Well, Frost. You're the boss." Wizard chuckled.

"Heh, one word. At-"

"DIBS!" Wizard Drei quickly sped in.

"WOI! BAKA!" Accel quickly shouted before following him.

"Well, there's that." Dark Drive snickered.

"Hmph, immature." Eternal snorted before following.

"Well?" Cryo looked at Dark Drive and Wizard. "What are we waiting for?"

"Heh, I like you already." Wizard smirked before turning his GunBlade into Gun Mode. "Follow their lead."

"That's a plan I can get behind of." Dark Drive chuckled before the three followed.

"Get to safety!" Frost ordered as Trip, Alia, Liam, Lian, Yuki and Letty merely cocked their weapons before turning the other way to get the others to safety.

* * *

 **(With Eternal)**

 **(Insert: Code Geass OST: The Knight)**

"Hmph, let's see what you lots have in store." He took his Eternal Edge in Reverse as the Anomalocaris Dopant tried to swipe him with his clawed left hand, where Eternal dodged it easily. He quickly jabbed his right hand onto the torso before the Dopant ordered the Masquerades to swarm him. "Hmph, swarming, aye? That won't work for me." He quickly took out a turquoise Memory with a 'U' shaped Unicorn with the word 'Unicorn'. He quickly tapped the button.

 **UNICORN!**

The Eternal Edge was surrounded by Electricity as he just said. "Saa...Jigoku o Tanoshimina!" He shouted as he send a roundhouse slash at the Dopants, creating a huge energy slash as the Dopants merely exploded, leaving the Anomalocaris Dopant alone. "For now. Special Delivery." He said before taking out a Joker, Skull, Heat, Cyclone Gaiamemories as well as pressing all of them.

 **JOKER!**

 **SKULL!**

 **HEAT!**

 **CYCLONE!**

 **UNICORN!**

He quickly placed them by his Maximum Slots by his chestplate as he took out the Eternal Memory and placed it by his Belt's Maximum Slot.

 **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

His right foot was then covered in a spiraling purple, red and azure blue fire with turquoise electricity as well as the green wind that lifted him up, he quickly thrusts his right foot once more before landing a solid kick, upon contact the Dopant quickly exploded. "Hm? Seems the Eternal Maximum Drive didn't deactivate the Memory." He muttered. "Doesn't matter for now." He turned to see Masquerade Dopants surrounding him. "More huh?" He chuckled before giving out with his left hand. Gesturing a 'Come at me.' Sign. With that, the Dopants charged at him.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(With Accel)**

 **(Insert: Boku No Hero Academia OST: Plus Ultra)**

Accel was brandishing his Engine Blade with his hand as he quickly cut a Dopant that tried to ambush him. He sighed as he said. "Well, at least, this has a use now." He took out a Cyclone Memory as he took out the Engine Memory and replaced it.

 **CYCLONE!**

He closed the Blade before he pulled the Trigger.

 **CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

His Mono-eye lit up as his wheeled-mounted legs spun as he did a roundhouse slash upon the trees and bushes with a large green slash cut through. The Dopants quickly lunged at him as Accel merely took out his Accel Memory and exchanged it with his Trial Memory. "And you all forced me to use this." He scoffed as he inserted the Memory.

 **TRIAL!**

The same sequence as before followed in as Accel turned to his Trial Form. He quickly took out the Trial Memory before he stabbed the Engine Blade to the ground. He threw the Memory before he turned into a blue blur. He quickly assaulted the Dopants with kicks as he caught the Memory that showed a Time of 9.7 Seconds before he stopped it.

 **TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"9.7 Seconds...That's your time till your despair." He stated as the Dopants exploded. This time, the Bird Dopant came in before Accel dodged it. "Hmph, now see here. I usually don't kill. But, in my case, you're a different case." He said before he took his Engine Blade before exchanging the Cyclone Memory with the Engine Memory.

 **ENGINE!**

He quickly pulled the Trigger as it declared.

 **JET!**

Now, Accel aimed at the Dopant before he sent some energy slashes at the Dopant, causing him to fall. "Hmph, another one then." He snorted before taking off the Trial Memory and threw it into the air before speeding up again. But now with only one Target, the Dopant landed as it staggered up, only to be met by Accel sending kicks at him. The Timer went on as Accel kicked a lot faster before turning into a blur, continuing his barrage of kicks before sending a Roundhouse kick as he caught the Memory that was stopped by 9.9 Seconds.

 **TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"9.9 Seconds...That's your time till your despair." He stated once again as the Dopant exploded, the Bird Memory being thrown as it landed. "A T2 Gaiamemory?" He asked with a raised eyebrow under his mask before inspecting it. "Hmph, Museum." He deducted.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Wizard)**

 **(Insert: Vampire Knight:** **Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi)**

Wizard was standing around the Masquerade Dopants as he readied his WizarSwordGun by his shoulder. "Now, now. Take it from me, I'll be the one, who ends you all. Alright? The one that doesn't want to feel Pain can be excused." He said as no Dopants did as told. "Alright then, no one? No Dopants? Okay, then. So for now. *Chuckles* Good to see you guys." He said in fluent English. "Taking care of all of you...Is a part of my job as a Kamen Rider." He twirled his WizarSwordGun before he stabbed it to the ground before saying. "Come at me." He gestured them as the Dopants charged at him. He merely let out a yawn of boresome before grabbing a Dopant's arm that tried to punch him as he merely swiped his legs with his right foot before kicking upwards and kicked him straight into a couple of Dopants. He turned to duck under a punch as he grabbed the arm before doing a Judo Throw him into the ground as well as breaking his neck with his foot.

"Hmhmhm, anyone?" He asked as he got into a Wing Chun pose. A Dopant charged as he quickly parried his punch and rapidly punched him by the chest as he sent a jab to send the Dopant flying up to a few Masquerade Dopants. The Minotaurus Phantom jumped in as he thrusted his Halberd in an attempt to stab him, Wizard merely sidestepped as he kicked the Halberd of his hands as he kicked the Phantom by his leg before punching his head. "Come on." He mocked as the Phantom growled in annoyance before trying to mimick a Spanish Bull as Wizard chuckled as he used his red colored coat as the red cloth as the two did the Spanish Bullfight. Minotaurus snorted before trying to ram the Wizard as he merely spun to dodge the ram before he took another ring, the Phantom charged in as Wizard scanned the Ring.

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A red Magic Circle appeared as the Phantom was later thrown away by force. Wizard chuckled. "Show's over, mate. Finale." He took out his Kick Strike Ring before scanning it.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

He thrusted his right leg as a Red Magic Circle appeared below before running towards the Phantom before doing a cartwheel along with jumping into the air and did a frontlfip before a larger magic circle appeared as it accelerated his kick, the kick connected as the Phantom grunted before falling on his knees and exploding with the red Magic Circle appearing by his place.

"Whew..." He sighed.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Wizard Drei)**

 **(Insert: Strike Witches OST: Dai Kessen)**

Wizard Drei was running as he dual-wielded his WizarSwordGun both in Gun Mode as he fired bullets upon the Horde of Dopants as he rolled over and turned one WizarSwordGun into Sword Mode before parrying a Masquerade Dopant. "Haha! Come on you filthy lots. Come get some!" He mocked before he fired bullets at a group of Dopants. "Right then, anyone else?" He asked with a grin under his mask as the Hellhound Dopant tried to send a slash at the Wizard, who sidestepped and changed his left Ring. "Right, then. Let's go faster for now." He quickly scanned his ring as it declared.

 **HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU FU FU FU!**

A green Magic Circle appeared above him as he jumped up and turned the gems into inverted emerald green triangle gems. "This'll blow you away! Literally!" He shouted as he scanned a ring.

 **GUST! PLEASE!**

He quickly shot out a gust of wind through a green Magic Circle as the Hellhound Phantom was blown away into a tree, shaking it. "Whoops. Too strong." He chuckled nervously before he took his GunBlades and turned the Gun Mode GunBlade into Sword Mode as he reverse wielded them before charging towards the Phantom and slashed him continuously before the Phantom disappeared into the shadow behind. "Ah...Snap..." He winced before looking around him. "...Come out, Phantom. And face me like a male would."

 **"This is not what a male do. It's what the smart does."**

"Oh for the love of-. You gave me no choice." He took out the Light Ring and scanned it.

 **LIGHT! PLEASE!**

A bright light shined the shadow as Hellhound fell down from the trees. **"WHAT THE!?"**

"I faced you before. And this is the trick I used to destroy you." Wizard chuckled. "For now, Finale." He opened the Hand-Authors as he 'shook' their hands.

 **HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU!**

 **HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU!**

The two blades were then engulfed in green wind as he dashed towards the Phantom and placed the two blades on his shoulders before creating a green colored 'X' before he quickly brought the two blades down and sent two downward lines.

 **"O-ONORE! WIZARD! GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** He quickly exploded as a green Magic Circle appeared by his place.

"Whew..."

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(With Next Drive)**

 **(Insert: Overwatch OST: Victory Theme Extended)**

Next Drive was slashing Dopants in an open clearing as he grabbed another Shift Car, the Future Version of Justice Hunter, Next Hunter as he replaced Type Next with it. As he twisted the key before he pushed the Shift Car forward.

 **TIRE KOUKAN: NEXT HUNTER!**

The Next Tire was knocked out by a blue-colored Justice Hunter Tire as a blue justice cage went to his right hand. "Alright, Iron Roidmude. You're made of Iron, now meet the new Beam-Cage." He chuckled before he pushed the Car thrice.

 **HUN-HUN-HUNTER!**

He quickly threw the Cage over him as it hovered above him before it stayed put and generated bars of beams around him, imprisoning him with neon blue beam bars.

 **"Please as if this would hold me!"** He growled as he turned his arms bigger before trying to hit the bars into pieces as they just merely electrocuted him. **"GRAH! WHAT!?"**

 **"I've been researching the technology of the time we've been living in. And I have to say that is quite fascinating. With this, I could merely make something more caring than most of you Roidmudes."** Belt-san said with a honk. **"Chase..."** His emoji turned to a sad one.

"Ah, for now. Finisher." Next Drive quickly flicked his hands. "Let's go, Belt-san."

 **"Alright!"**

"Let's go! Next JustiSmash!" He shouted as he twisted his ignition key before pushing the button and pushing the Shift Car.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! HUNTER!**

He quickly skidded as he quickly charged a neon blue aura at his right hand, he quickly skidded head on as the bars disappeared, he quickly punched the Roidmude by the torso as he quickly stopped, when the Roidmude grunted before exploding. "Whew."

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(With Cryo)**

 **(Insert: Too Human OST: Ice Forest Action 4)**

"Saa...Let the Blizzard Gale commence." He stated as Dopants surrounded him. "Let's get this show on the Road!" He quickly took out his GunBlade before slashing a Dopant that charged in front of him. "I'll have to admit that these Dopants are nearly mindless." He muttered under his breathe before turning around and slashed a Dopant. "And plays Dirty too." He quickly twirled his GunBlade before throwing it at a Dopant, he quickly scanned a ring.

 **FREEZE! PLEASE!**

The whole ground started to freeze due to the effect of the immense temperature drop. The Dopants froze as Cryo merely walked up to his GunBlade before stomping on the ground, literally shattering the ice as the Dopants turned to ashes. **"CRYO! YOU'RE MINE!"** The Shark Humanoid shouted as he lunged at him with his rapier.

"Nope. Nice to see a Pirate Renegade Bond. Fancy." He chuckled before being possessed. **"Hmph, you're being too stubborn."**

"F-Frost!? What the heck are you doing!?"

 **"Taking temporary Control for now. Immense Energy Readings were being recorded by that Renegade. That ain't a Normal one."** Frost snorted before he twirled the GunBlade.

 **"Some Renegade Bonds that we met in the past needs a Desperate Times calls for Desperate Measures, Liam."** Pyro said.

"Desperate Measure?" He asked in his mind.

 **"In short, I need to record his Strength, Speed, Mobility, Defence, Combat Skills, Parries, Logics and Abilities. This Entity needs a report, so we can have a determined Victory against others like him."**

"Right then, Frost."

 **"Hmph, Ikouze...Gresher."** Frost readied his GunBlade.

"The heck kind of name is that?"

 **"Marine Animals are named kind of weirdly, Liam. This is what seems to be the The Twentieth-In-Command of the Renegade's Marine Force."**

"T-That's the Elite!?"

 **"Yes, in short."**

"Wait, how do you know!?"

 **"Pyro, Nova Ultima Bond, considered to be the Tactician in most case. But, also has the access to the Main Computer of the Renegade Project, 'Project CAHP' or Project Common Animal Humanoid Processings."**

"So, this is more like an...Endeavor?"

 **"Most certainly is just like that very thing, Liam. We, Extincts had regretted our lives for...Being too selfish in our lifes. In that cause, God may have regretted creating us and finally send that Meteor million years ago to restart the lifes on Earth. And now, that may be what he'll do again with these New Entities."**

"Restart life again?" Cryo asked, the fact that God sent a Meteor to end the Dinosaurs and start a new life with something different was something. But, who knew that the Dinosaurs were too selfish in their lifes that it triggered God to send it.

 **"Ah, seeing from my view, they're being too selfish. From my Point of View? They look like they'll be restarting life on Earth all over again."**

"WAIT WHAT!?"

 **"Don't you see? Renegade Bonds, unlike us Ultima Bonds have a more durable body, since they're supposed to be independent. In short, if Humanity ends. They'll rule the Earth."**

"So, then..."

 **"That is their plan, I'm deducting. But, we can't be sure."**

"And Humanity is already bad." He winced.

 **"Yeah, either ways. Learn from the Pros, Lee. Watch and Learn."** Frost stated as he slashed the Renegade Bond with his GunBlade, doing nothing, but a scratch to it. **"Darn it."**

 **"Y'know, Knight of Frost that your Blade can't penetrate through my armor."** The Shark Humanoid scoffed as he readied his rapier. **"En Garde."**

 **"Hmph, to know that the Elite of the Pacilantis Coalition is this Arrogant. It's really unfortunate, y'know?"** Frost shot back as he twirled his GunBlade and turned it into Gun Mode. **"When you can't slash it, penetrate it."** He grinned.

 **"We'll see about that!"** The Shark roared, Frost just chuckled before shooting a line of Bullets at one spot. Concentrating to order the bullets in to a straight line. **"GRAH!"**

The line broke through the armor, leaving a bullet hole in the chestplate. **"Well...Seems you can be penetrated through. Let's finish this once and for all."** He stated before twirling his GunBlade and turned it into Sword Mode, he quickly lunged at the Shark Humanoid and stabbed the Sword into the opening of the chestplate.

 **"GRAH!"** He cried out in pain.

 **"For now, Gresher. Twentieth Member of the Elite Pacilantis Coalition. Time for you to meet your demise."** Frost smirked before he opened the Hand-Author and scanned his ring.

 **CRYO! SLICING STRIKES! BRR! BRR! BRR!**

 **"YOU'RE FINISHED!"** He quickly brought the blade upwards before he slashed the Humanoid sideways.

 **"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **(Song END!)**

The Humanoid exploded as it turned into a blue card with the sign of Gresher, the Tiger Shark Renegade Bond and the Picture of the Humanoid Shark. **"Hmph, Liam, have your body back. I'm done for now."** Frost snorted before he left his body. The armor dissipated from his body as he fell onto his knees. "Damn, he's quite rough when using my body."

 **"That is his antiques after all. Being the leader isn't easy, I know that the Hard Way, when meeting him."**

"You met him?" Frost asked with a surprised look.

 **"Ahh, a few years before when the Ultima Bonds were released. I and him met in a plain hill. He and I sparred to see whether it was true that the Cryolophosaurus Ultima Bonds were one of the Strongest. That already gave me the taste of that fact."**

"Damn." That was all Frost could say before he stabbed his GunBlade into the ground. "Let's get back."

 **"Roger that, Liam. Let's get back to the others."**

"Now, you're speaking my language." Frost chuckled.

 **"Oh, yeah. Are you a siscon?"**

"...THE HECK DID YOU FIND THAT WORD, PYRO!? I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!"

 **"Warui, warui. I'm just wondering that's all."**

"IT'S MESSED UP!" Frost shrieked.

 **"Alright, alright. Sorry, geez..."**

* * *

 **(Back with Liam)**

The Gang were running towards the Slifer Dorm as Liam and Lian fired their CDA and DDA respectively. Trip and Alia were shooting their GUTS Hyper as Letty was firing her BAR at the Dopants. "Letty! Aren't you too young to have a BAR!?" Trip yelled.

"Not in my time, Onii-chan!"

"I missed being called that!" Trip shouted.

"Shut your mouth, Onii-chan! Just keep firing!"

"What do you have privilege to order me!?"

"Being a Captain, that's what!" Letty shouted.

"WHAT!?"

"Just keep firing!"

"And I thought your sister is the normal one." Alia giggled.

"Yeah, not what I had in mind." Trip sighed before firing another bullet at a Dopant.

"Liam!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Eh? Daigo-san?"

"Where are you!?"

"HERE!" He quickly took out a flare round and shot it at the air.

"WE SEE YOU! HANG ON!" Daigo shouted before he and Rena ran towards them. "What's going on?"

"Well, that." He pointed towards the Dopants, while running. "Yeah, we're running from those Monsters. The others should be here, now."

 **NEXTRIDORON SHOOT!**

A barrage of blue beams were fired as NexTridoron in it's Wild Form, which was the Mercedes with dune buggy tires was currently breaking through the trees. "Sorry for being late, Trip!" Next shouted as he took out his Micro Uzi and shot the Dopants. "Roidmude problems. We've got your back."

 **VRROOOOOOM!**

Will and Wilbur were riding their Machine Winger with the difference that Wilbur's Machine Winger having a blue gem. "We've got your back! Not literally though!" Wilbur shouted as he and Will shot their GunBlades at the Dopants. "There's too many! We can only hold them back!"

Frost and Ethan were riding Accel, who was in Bike Mode. "Can you at least shoot them?" Accel asked firmly.

"Roger that, Accel-san." Frost quickly took out his dual Uzis before firing at the Dopants. Ethan following with his EternaBlaster in Machine Gun mode.

"Firing." He stated as they cut through the horde. "We're still not clear!"

"We can see that!" Trip shouted as he shot his GUTS Hyper.

"Get going! Grenade!" Wilbur shouted as he took out a WWII Frag Grenade and threw it at the horde.

 **BOOM!**

The Dopants were stunned before they continued running. "Welp, that's a waste." Wilbur said bluntly.

"YOU THINK!?" Everyone except Daigo, Rena, Jaden, Syrus, Lian and Alexis shouted.

"Yes." That made everyone groan in desperation.

"Anyways, should we?" Frost asked as he merged his dual Uzis into an Assault Rifle.

"Yep." Next said as the NexTridoron fired a black sleek Door-Ju with neon blue lines.

"Hmmm..." Ethan nodded as he took out his EternaBlaster in Shotgun Mode.

"Heh, ikouze." Altair said as he unsheathed his Engine Blade.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, ikouze, aibou." Will chuckled.

"Ahh, sempai." Wilbur said.

"Hmph, ikouze." Frost grinned as the Riders nodded before charging in.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **And that's the End for Part II of Arc 1 Finale. Hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm still working on Next Chapter of the other Riders. Yeah and we're adding the New RP Liams in this one. See ya guys in the Next Ride. See ya and Good Day.**


	14. In Other Universes!

**Hello! EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO THE PART 3 OF DUEL RIDER GX'S ARC 1'S FINALE! Yeah, the End of ARC 1 is near. Brace. Brace. Brace. Brace. Brace for Impact.**

 **Anyways, we're giving the list of name to help the Readers read.**

* * *

 **Callsigns:**

 **Accel: Altair**

 **Eternal: Ethan**

 **Wizard: William**

 **Wizard Drei: Wilbur**

 **Leah(Wizard Drei): Letty**

 **Dark Drive: Next**

 **Ultraman Tiga: Trip**

 **Asuka(Tiga): Alia**

 **CryoCrisis: Apex**

 **Cryo: Frost**

 **Leah(Cryo): Leia**

 **G3-X: Rex**

 **Ryuki: Ryuu**

 **Faiz: Faiz**

 **Kaixa: Kaixa**

 **Delta: Delta**

 **Orga: Orga**

 **Blade: Razor**

 **Leah(Blade): Lily**

 **Kabuto: Kyle**

 **Drake: Drake**

 **Den-O: Dakota**

 **Zeronos: Zero**

 **Asuka(Zeronos): Agnes**

 **Kiva: Fang**

 **Ixa: Ixa**

 **Decade: Drew**

 **Dark Decade: Derek**

 **W(Liam): Wyatt**

 **OOO: Owen**

 **Fourze: Forest**

 **Wizard Zwei: Wilson**

 **Asuka(Wizard Zwei): Amber**

 **Gaim: Gale**

 **Drive: Dennis**

 **Mach: Rush**

 **Lupin: Ace**

 **Ghost: Phantom**

 **Snipe: Dead-eye**

 **Brave: Brave**

 **Kamen Rider the Next: Akuma**

 **Ultraman: Ichi Subaru**

 **Ultraman Dyna: Dyna**

 **Asuka(Dyna): Aria**

 **Ultraman Gaia: Gaia**

 **Asuka(Gaia): Asia**

 **Ultraman Nexus: Nexus**

 **Asuka(Nexus): Azure**

 **Ultraman Hikari: Tsurugi**

* * *

 **Dan: Let's...**

 **Everyone: Henshin!**

 **[Disclaimer: God90zilla Studios doesn't own any of this (sadly), but we DO own our OCs and Ideas]**

* * *

 **Reviews: 0(Damn, not gonna comment on that. Still lucky, Doom Marine 54 haven't flamed this, eh. To the Fanfic! Drum Roll~!)**

 ***Drum roll***

 **HENSHIN! Don't flame me for this btw. :/. I'll just report them. And if it is Doom Marine 54 again. I'll erase it. Not worth my time, Haters.**

* * *

 **Exapter 3: In Other Universes! Finale of Riders Arc PART 3!**

* * *

 **(Other Dimensions)**

* * *

 **(Liam's Core World)**

CryoCrisis or just Cryo since he was just a second nature of CryoCrisis was sitting on a rock. "Guess it's time, Frost." He sighed.

 **"Hmph, guess it is."**

"We're departing now."

 **"As you wish, Apex."**

"Kinda weird, when you say it, Frost. But, eh. Screw it." Apex sighed before flicking his finger to create a green portal. "Looks like Cryo needs some help."

 **"Indeed he does or should I say them."**

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm, Ichi, Akuma and Ace have their way of contacting the others." Apex chuckled.

 **"Let's just hope."**

"Indeed, ikouze." He quickly jumped in the portal.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider G3-X no Sekai)**

Liam and Kuribayashi were going on a patrol before a tune was heard. "A piccolo?" Liam asked.

"I hear it." Kuribayashi said, they listened closely before approaching the source.

"Looks like I got your attention." Apex grinned as he sat on a rubble.

"Who're you?" Liam asked as he was itching to grab his Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle he recently got.

"You can call me, Apex. Or if you prefer." He said as his eyes meet Liam's eyes. "Liam Cryo."

"W-What?" Liam uttered before Apex raised his right index finger and started to wave it sideways. "Ah ah ah. There's a proposal. Rather if you come with me and save your Alternate Sister."

"A-Alternate?" Liam asked.

"What's your deal, Doppleganger?" Kuribayashi aimed her Howa Type 64 at Apex.

"I'm not a Doppleganger and to prove that, I got a photo of me and my family before they died." He took out a photo of his deceased family as Liam just gaped at the sight. It was his family, but not like he's seen it. The five of them had different clothings and he didn't remember going to another place to take a family picture. "My IDs as a Japanese Civilian and my Driver's License." He took out his two IDs before pocketing them. "Either you come with me with some Action or you can just stay here. What do you say?" He asked.

"...*Sigh* I'll come with you." Kuribayashi looked at him in disbelief.

"But-"

"Listen, Kuribayashi-san, I'm taking the risk of saving an Alternate Leah. It's my vow that I say I'll save Leah, no matter what she is or who she is. You got that?"

She just slowly nodded. "But, at least take me with you!"

"E-Eh!?"

"I got your back if this is a trick." She turned to Apex with a malicious look.

"...Right then and I should have asked that Brave was done with his Bandit Hunt."

"Bandit Hunt?" The two tilted their heads.

"I've travelled with another me, who's Kamen Rider Brave, sides the fact he now lives in an Old time. Maybe Medieval, despite that he's kind of cold with others."

"Wait, wait. How long have you been here?"

"About three hours. But, time isn't important for now."

"Apex." A cold voice called out as Liam/Brave with a blue shirt, a silver right shoulder guard and a pair of blue leggings with a pair of sword sheathes came back with specks of blood around his attire was walking with a girl with forest green hair, a blue robe with white leggings and a pair of brown boots along with a rapier sheathe. "Hmph, now this world's Liam has found you, finally."

"So..." Liam started. "You're Brave."

"I am. Callsign anyways, I'm the you from another Universe. Are we going? Since, you accidentally brought Lyn into this."

"*Sigh* I suppose. We could. Anyways, Lyn meet Liam from this World and meet Kuribayashi. Liam meet Lyn. Kuribayashi-san meet Lyn."

"Nice to meet you." Liam merely bowed, Kuribayashi merely nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lyn nodded with a smile.

"So, we're moving?" Liam asked.

"We're going to another World. And this world is not all a happy place."

"I'll note that."

"Also, if you want to take your armor, it's already here." He said as the G3-X armor was already laying by the ground.

"WAIT WHAT!?" He quickly sped to it. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IT!?"

"...Well, I got my ways." Apex shrugged. "We're going to Delta's World, you'll be called Rex for now."

"I could work with Rex. So, wait what. Delta's?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Kamen Rider Delta." He grinned before flicking his fingers to open a portal. "Get in, please. Carry your luggage, we're leaving for now." The two nodded as the five walked in to the Portal.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Delta no Sekai)**

Liam/Delta was sighing as he polished his black and blue GSR-30R Sniper Rifle, before turning to see Apex with the Green Portal. "No need for an explanation, Leah's there ain't she?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes. Delta. I'll call you Delta."

"Hmph. Very well." He holstered his GSR-30R Rifle before he took the Delta Gear as he walked through the Portal.

"That was easy. Right, then. Next stop, Kabuto's world."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Kabuto no Sekai)**

Liam/Kabuto was walking alone in his white attire with a white shirt, a white trouser and a white coat, the only thing not black was his black colored boots and fingerless gloves on his belt was his Combat Knife he always carry around before looking at the green portal before sighing. "Leah." He was met by Apex, who stepped out of the portal. "Leah's there, isn't she?"

"She's there, Liam or should I call you for now, Kyle. I'll call you that for now."

"Hmph, right on then. We should better be off." He said flatly.

"Indeed, let's go, Kyle." With that the two walked through the portal. "Next Stop, OOO's World."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider OOO no Sekai)**

Liam/OOO was walking around with Ankh and Mezool as a green portal appeared. "What the..." Ankh uttered with annoyance before he was cut off by Apex.

"Leah's signature. She's there, right?" Liam asked.

"Ahh, Liam or for now, Owen."

"Heh, yeah, Mezool tell the others I and Ankh are going to be late for Supper." Owen smiled at the Marine Greeed.

"Very well, then. OO-Liam." She smiled at Owen.

"Thanks, let's go, Ankh."

"Hmph, this World better not disappoint me with no Cell Medals." Ankh snorted.

"Oh don't worry, Giru's creation is one of the Leaders."

"Giru?" Ankh asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hmph, I'll follow...For now." He scoffed.

"Glad to hear, Owen. Welcome to the Boat." Apex grinned. "Next stop, Fourze's World."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Fourze no Sekai)**

Liam/Fourze was walking down the street, now with his black coat, black trousers, a blue shirt and a a pair of blue sneakers. "*Sigh* Is there something that I can do now?" He wondered. As a result, a green portal opened as Apex walked out.

"Hello, Liam."

"Wait, y-you're me!?" He cried out, looking at Apex, who merely facepalmed.

"Animes..." Apex groaned. "Yes...Apparently. I'll call your Forest."

"...Well, can't get any worst. So, let's go with that."

"I'm just here to bring you to another Universe. Yeah...Kinda unbelievable too." Apex commented.

"Is there Leah there?" He asked.

"...Yes." He finally answered.

"I'm in!" He shouted before going in.

"C-Chotto...Gah, who am I kidding? He's me after all." Apex sighed before going in the Portal. "Next Stop, Wizard Zwei's World."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard Zwei no Sekai)**

"So, Liam-kun." Asuka walked with Liam/Wizard Zwei. "How's it feel to have a Dragon living in you?"

"...Didn't you ask that time?"

"I forgot." Asuka chuckled nervously.

"Well, I feel kinda awkward." He answered.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah...But then again, it's already my destiny that I chose myself." Liam shrugged before they saw a portal.

"Eh?" Asuka asked as Apex came out.

"Oi! Liam! Get in here!"

"E-EH!? Who are you!?" Liam asked.

"Names Apex, or rather Liam."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, ummmm...How do I- Screw it. You wanna meet Leah? I'm collecting the other Liams to save her."

"...*Sigh* I'll join you. Asuka. You-"

"I'm coming with you!" She quickly cut off.

"...Right then. I'll call you Wilson and Asuka, you're Amber. For now, at least. Get in here. Plus your Dragon's been put in here, if you wanna go."

"Wh-How did you do that!?" Amber demanded.

"Flick of a finger, Amber girl. Now let's just get go."

"Mmm." Amber nodded as Wilson and Amber walked through.

"Right then." Apex said. "Next stop. Gaim's World."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Gaim no Sekai)**

"Right then, barrel over here. GAH! Why is it so hard to make a Blueprint of a Rifle!?" Liam/Gaim shouted in exasperation.

"Maybe you aren't doing it right?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"...That is possible. *Sigh* Eirika-san, what did I do wrong to get this?"

"I don't know, Liam. What did you do?" She asked.

"...Well...I honestly don't know myself." Liam sighed depressively before a portal opened as Apex got out.

"Whew. Kinda hard getting to the Fire Emblem Universe. Don't know why." He mused as he spotted Liam. "Oh, Gaim, nice to meet you."

"Uhhh, have I met you before?" Liam asked.

"I don't know, have I?"

"...I guess not."

"Then, no." Apex chuckled. "Just going to let you know that I am just asking you to join me."

"Join you? For what?"

"Saving Leah. Yeah, she's kinda...In a bind...With a band of Kaijins...And the Current Riders in the World is having trouble with their numbers." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright..." Liam blinked.

"Are you gonna join or what?" He asked casually.

"...Yeah."

"Great. Princess Eirika, pleasure to meet you. You may join if you wish." Apex bowed.

"Very well, then. But, just to ensure Liam's alright."

"Alright then. It's decided. Write a note, don't want your comrades to be...Panicking. Frost, am I saying it, right?"

 **"I don't know, are you saying it right?"** Frost asked.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Well, that would be a catastrophe..." Eirika winced at the thought of her comrades to panic in their disappearance.

"Yeah, better write one." Liam said as he wrote a quick note of him going with Eirika to-...Well, screw the lies. Going beyond this Universe and will return maybe a few days...Screw it. Unknown time. Toodles.

"Right, that's settled in. Liam, since there are...More of us, it's going to be confusing, I'm calling you Gale."

"...Alright, no other names?"

"Gaim, seems to be off, doesn't it?" Apex deadpanned.

"Yeah...Right, Gale it is. Let's go, Eirika-san." Gale said as Eirika nodded before the two walked through the portal.

"Right, next stop. Faiz's World." He said as he entered the portal.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Faiz no Sekai)**

Liam/Faiz was walking down the hall with his Faiz Gear as he raised his eyebrows at a green portal that opened. "What on Earth?" He asked flatly as Apex came out of it.

"Hello, Liam. Names Apex. Nice to meet you, we're-"

"You're picking me up to save Leah? Consider that I'm you, I'm going in." Faiz cut him off.

"...Right, then. Your Callsign's Faiz. Now, let's just go."

"Hmph, very well." Faiz said before entering the portal.

"What is up with the dense tension around here?" He asked before shrugging it off and left. "Next Stop, Kaixa's World."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Kaixa no Sekai)**

"Hmph, where did I feel that-Nevermind. It's around-" Liam/Kaixa was cutten off by the appearance of the Portal as Apex as again came out.

"*Huff* Hello, Liam. *Huff* Names Apex. For now, I'll just be quick. Get in with your Kaixa Gear. This ain't a drill. Do it for the sake of God!"

"...Fine. Call me Kaixa. Nothing else than that." He merely said before grabbing his Kaixa Gear that was put into the suitcase on a bench before going in the portal.

"Alright, then. Orga's World. I need to stop doing this at all time."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Orga no Sekai)**

Liam/Orga was walking with his Orga Gear that was put in the Suitcase. "Hmmm?" He looked at the green portal as he picked up a note that said. 'Get in if you want to save your sister with other yous. Yes, other Liams. Callsign: Orga. Get in if interested, got it? Thanks, I'm way too tired to give you a greeting, I'm Apex btw. See ya.' He read before throwing it before going in the portal.

"*Huff* Next stop, Drake's world." Apex narrated.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Drake no Sekai)**

Liam/Drake, who wore a black shirt, a light blue coat with a pair of pale blue trousers, a pair of blue sneakers with a pair of black fingerless gloves and a blue Fairy Tail sign was walking down the hall with Wendy. "So...Onii-chan, what're we going to do today?"

"...Well, maybe, hope we get a chance to meet my sister."

"Really!?" She squealed before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Uhhhhh...I think you broke my ear." He commented before using his pinky to clear his right ear.

"Uhmm...Sorry..." She apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright, Leah's like that. *Sigh* Good times." He smiled as a green portal appeared.

"Oh my God, tenth time to greet another me. Whew..." Apex sighed as he turned to them before feeling embarrassed. "Uhhhhh..."

"Hello?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Braindead for a moment, just here to ask if you want to save your sister from a bunch of Monsters...Yeah...Awkward really."

"...Alright, I'm Liam and this is my adopted sister from the Dragon, Gradeeney, who took me in and her a few years ago."

"Alright, names Liam or Apex."

"Wait...Liam?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, call me Apex. I'll call you Drake, anyways, let's just go, getting tired with these greetings. Only a few more, let's just go." They went to the portal as Apex said. "Next Stop, Den-O's World."

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Den-O no Sekai)**

"I'm telling you, Momotaros, that we may not be able to win." Liam/Den-O, who was out of his Den-O Armor turned into his avatar, which was a pale guy with brown and blue hair color with a pair of aqua blue eyes, a blue Trench-Coat with a black shirt, a pair of black combat trousers, a pair of blue and black combat boots with a pair of sheathe at the back for his Non-Den-O weapons, his Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle that looked like Blue Tears' Sniper Rifle from Infinite Stratos named XilveRifle and his Sword that had a blue blade, a golden hilt with a turquoise Gem on the middle with a black handle named Zenkagen, said to the Red Imagin, Momotaros, who was merely being agitated by the fact that he was going to face another Psychic opponent.

 **"WHAT'S WITH THE NEGATIVE THINKING!?"** He demanded. **"What are we going to face anyways, I never paid attention."**

"...Well, let's see, the opponent, we'll be facing tomorrow is a psychic. We're not really good with that are we?" Liam deadpanned.

 **"...You got a point. But that doesn't make that bastard invincible!"**

"It doesn't, sides the fact, that we're all physical attackers, you, Urataros and Kintaros, Ryuutaros' bullets can be redirected." Liam informed.

 **"Then, we just need to hit that bastard with my Hissatsu!"**

"Yeah, you need to charge your skill gauge."

 **"DAMN IT!"**

"Yeah. Well at least, we'll need to-GYAH!" He was quickly frightened by a girl with silver hair, a white mask, a pair of yellow eyes, wearing a lavender sun hat, a white garment and had no feet. "K-K-K-Kurasaki-san, what is it?" He asked, quite frightened by her appearance.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were used to this appearance."

...

"...Yeah, I'm kinda easily spooked by your appearance." He stuttered.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Well, can you not do that again? It's quite frightening. To be honest."

"Uhm...I'll try." She said.

"*Sigh* I'll be going around. Maybe get a few...Fresh air."

"This is a game." The girl merely deadpanned.

"...Yeah..." Liam just sighed as a portal opened. "Eh?"

"KYAH!" Amber squealed when she dropped from the portal above Wilson.

"Ugghhhhh..." Wilson groaned as Apex came out.

"God Damn it." He facepalmed as Amber merely realized what she did before getting up. "Nice to meet you, Liam."

"Wait you know me?" Liam asked with a clearly confused look.

"Yes. This guy is also you." He groaned before pointing at Wilson. "But from another Dimension."

"...Right."

"We'll be needing your help." He clarified.

"For?"

"Saving Leah."

"L-L-Leah?" Liam asked as Apex nodded.

"Yes. Are you with us?"

"Sure, I couldn't save Leah that time." Liam looked down in disappointment.

"Right then, your Callsign's Dakota." Apex grinned. "Now, Momotaros, we're gonna kick some ass after we get five more Liams, my allies are going to pick up the rest."

 **"We'll kick Ass!? FUCK YES!"** Momotaros yelled in excitement as the three other Imagins sneaked into Liam's body without no one suspecting a thing.

"Right then, let's go." Apex said as the four entered the portal. "Next Stop, Zeronos' World."

* * *

 **(Zeronos' World)**

"DENEB!? THE HECK IS THERE A SHIITAKE MUSHROOM IN MY TENDERLOIN STEAK!?" Liam/Zeronos demanded as Asuka and Deneb got into the ZeroLiner's Cabin. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU I HATE THOSE!?"

 **"AAAAHHHHHH! LIAM! GOMENASAI!"**

"COME ON DENEB! WE'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT THIS! I DON'T WANT SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS IN MY FOOD!"

"Mou, having a servant that doesn't like Shiitake Mushroom is hard." Asuka groaned as she massaged her forehead due to stress as a Portal opened.

"Hello, nice meeting you." Apex came out as Liam just eyed him. "And I know you...Liam."

"Who are you?" He quickly took out his ZeroGasher in Saber Form.

"Liam. Or if I prefer Apex." He smiled as he flicked his fingers. Causing the ZeroLiner to stop suddenly.

"What the-? What'd you do?"

"Hitting the brakes. Kinda bumpy y'know? Anyways, I would ask you something. It's...More like a proposal that may invade your personal space."

"...What is the proposal?"

"It's about...Leah."

"Don't you dare-"

"I haven't finished talking. Saving Leah."

"Saving her?"

"Alternate Leah. Not your Leah through blood. But, she's still our sweet Leah."

"...Hmph, I'll be pissed if you're lying." Liam snorted as Asuka hit him by the head.

"Liam! Sorry about that. He's gone...too scarred for that." Asuka apologized.

"Don't worry. I've known the feeling. In fact, I'm just the second Nature of my real self. The Real Self being the word Crisis, I'm just Cryo. The partial part of the Rider known as CryoCrisis."

"You're saying that you're...the half of your true self?"

"Yes. That's what I said. Now we going or what?"

"Yes, I'll join you."

"Good your Callsign is Zero, Asuka. Your Callsign is Allyson." Apex smiled. "Let's go."

"Hmmmm..." Zero nodded as Allyson followed along with Deneb.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Blade no Sekai)**

"Darn it. We're too late." Liam/Blade with his group, which consisted of Liam, Leah, Cordelia, Chrom, Frederick, Sumia and Lian. Liam gritted his teeth as the village they were going to was nearly destroyed. NEARLY. Bodies were everywhere, but one thing in particular was...The fact that most of them were Bandits. Yes. Bodies of Bandits with holes were scattered, some were amputated, guts torn apart, their whole bodies were just a bloody mess. "Who did this and from where did I ever see those holes from?" He muttered that question.

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!***

"MONSTER!"

"GRRAAHHHHH!"

"G-G-GET AWAY-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on Bastards! You're afraid of just one guy!?" A voice demanded as the voice laughed sadistically as Bandits were running away from blinding light that merely tore them apart. "Shit...I think I went too far on that one."

"YOU THINK!?" A coalition of voices demanded.

"Alright. Alright. Geez. My baby is way too awesome to go slow." The voice merely huffed.

"Who's there!?" Liam demanded.

"Who's there first!? Friend or Foe!? Oh wait. Bandits or Not!?" He demanded.

"We're not Bandits!"

"Okay. I'll be there just one second." The voice said as heavy footsteps were heard as the voice as revealed to be...Kamen Rider G3-X with his lovable Killing Machine, the GX-05 Cerberus. "Nice meeting ya. Names' Rex. Just finishing up this pile of Miserable Lifes. But, eh. Now if you excuse me. I got another batch of killing dummies to kill." He said as he took out his Missile Attachment. "How's the sign, doc? Wait, no Doc. Eh. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He quickly launched the missile into a group of bandits and basically exploded. "And. Yep. Gone tooooooooooooooooooooooo far. Eh."

"Darn it, Rex! You shouldn't have used your GX-05 Cerberus." Another voice said as Zero came out with his ZeroGasher as he hit his helmet, only to wince in pain as he waved his hand in pain.

"...Yeah, guess so. But, it is pretty damn useful and effective if I don't say so myself."

"God Damn it." Another coalition of facepalms were heard.

"Eh. Anyways, are you Liam, in any sort of way?" Rex asked.

"Ummm...I guess so?" Liam said with an unsure tone.

"Well, good enough. We're currently having a tight schedule." A chorus of gunshots were heard as he looked towards the source. "Yeah, don't mind them. Weapons. For now, well we're having quite a situation, maybe if you help there maybe something that you can obtain that is not from this world."

"Hmmmm...I'll think about it." Liam said as he thought. 'They don't seem to be bad people, they killed bandits, but-no. If the feeling of two signatures of Leah are true then...I better join up with them if I want to know more about myself. They seem to know me. And something that I can obtain that is not from this world may help me with some situation.' Liam cleared his mind as he turned to Rex.

"I'll join you."

"Great! Sides the fact that I'm gonna blow another batch of bandits. Incoming!" He quickly shot another Missile attachment at a group of bandits. "Right, we're done. From the Rulebook that doesn't even exist. You're allowed to bring some friends. Let's just get going. Tight Schedule."

"Right." Liam turned to the others. "I better go with them."

"Nii-san, why!?" Leah yelled at her brother.

"I can learn more about myself. Sides, something that can't be obtained seems valuable."

"What if it's a trap!?" Cordelia argued.

"Well, they would just kill me with their weapons from where I stood right?"

"..." Everyone stayed quiet.

"FUCK! GET OFF ME!" Rex was being swarmed by Bandits as they dog piled him as gunfires merely shook them off of him.

"Liam! Get off!" A feminime voice yelled as she fired gunshots at the voice turned out to be Kuribayashi.

"Liam..." Liam muttered as he turned in surprise. The name was the same as his. But, the real question is why did he lie at the first question.

"God Damn it! Kuribayashi, there'll be too much confusion with Liam, since everyone here is Liam! Sides the fact that you and the others. That'll be weird."

"SHUT IT, REX!" A Coalition of Male Voices shouted.

"Fine."

"Is he really that airheaded?" Leah asked as Zero looked at them with a raised Saber Form ZeroGasher.

"Tch, who are you?"

"That's Leah I think."

"L-Leah..."

"Don't get the moment get to you."

"Gh, Hmph, guess you're right. Liam! Callsign. Razor. We're going to be leaving."

"So, who're you going to bring, Nii-san?"

"I'll leave that up to you guys." Liam sighed.

"...Maybe, me?" Leah asked.

"And me." Cordelia added.

"We ain't got all day!" Zero shouted.

"Alright then, it's settled, I and the others will return to camp, we'll be meeting in the journey." Chrom said as Liam nodded.

"Alright, Leah. Cordelia. With me."

"Hai, Nii-san."

"Alright, Liam." Cordelia nodded as she brought her spear and her Pegasus.

"Zero! Look! A Pegasus. I'm gonna faint..." He was quickly hit by the Saber as he fell over. "GAH! What was that-Oh...Nevermind then."

"So, a Pegasus. Heh, maybe this won't be a bad trip after all." Zero mused as he scoffed before turning back. Wilson just got to Razor. "Nice to meet you, Razor. Names Wilson. Though, real name's Liam. Eh. Since, we're going to another World after all. And L-Leah...Sorry, it's too long that I've never seen you. You've grown into a fine lady." Wilson apologized as he hid his tears of happiness.

"So, I assume that the me...Where you're from is gone?" Leah asked with an unsure tone, only for Wilson to hug her.

"S-Sorry, I can't take it anymore. It's been too long. Leah."

"I-I...It's alright." Leah said as she patted her Alternate Brother.

"I missed you so much."

"..." Leah just stayed quiet as Wilson broke the hug and wiped his tears of joy.

"Sorry for that." Wilson said as he just stepped back.

"Let's just get going, we're nearly out of time in this place." Rex said.

"Rides, in three. Two. One. Now." Zero said as a portal opened.

"Sorry, Technical Problems with the Fire Emblem Teleporter..." Apex said as he got out. "Now, get in quickly. Oh a Pegasus. Don't see that in every world. Anyways, get in. I'm not going to be waiting for hours only for one World. Got a Tight Schedule. Cryo's needing us."

"Cryo?" Zero asked.

"The Original. Not the Original, let's say he's the closest to the Original." Apex answered with a sigh. "Let's get going. I'm getting tired by this."

"Roger." Rex said.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Ryuki no Sekai)**

A group of people were walking as the trees rustled with sword clashes. "What the-? Other Riders?" Liam asked as he just went in.

"Oi Liam!" Greg shouted before he, Leah and the others followed.

"What the-?" An Omegazelle was thrown into a tree.

"Why do all of you Mirror Monsters need to nuisances?" A voice asked in a disappointed tone. "But, now I'll say this before I start! Ore wa Ka-na-ri TSUYOI! HHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" An explosion occurred as some Gigazelles were thrown upwards.

"Kanari?" Liam asked as Zeronos just came out and slashed a few Gigazelles.

"Damn it, why me?" He asked before he called. "Deneb!"

 **"H-Hai! Liam-dono!"**

"God Damn it! Stop the Dono!" Zeronos yelled before doing a neck lock at the Imagin.

 **"AHHHHHH! LIAM! GOMENASAI!"** A Gigazelle took this opportunity in attempt to attack the Rider, but instead Zeronos kicked him away.

"DON'T MESS WITH THIS KIND OF SITUATION! DENEB!" He stopped the Neck Lock before taking out his card out of his Driver, flipped it to reveal a black side with red lines as he just flicked the Driver's tilt before it played a tranquil flute tune before he inserted it.

 **CHARGE AND UP!**

The Belt glowed red as the armor slowly turned dull red, the eyes, rails, chestplate. Deneb just jumped before turning into the Denebick Buster, a multi-barreled Rifle with gold, green and black colored body.

"Ikouze, Deneb!"

 **"HAI! LIAM!"** The Rifle said before Zeronos look back at him before saying.

"Baka." He smacked him on where his head should be before charging in.

"Well, cross out finding Kamen Rider Zeronos in my list." Greg chuckled.

"Didn't you realize something's odd?" Leah asked.

"...Like what?"

"He didn't call Zeronos, Yuuto." Leah pointed out.

"...Yeah, that seems off."

"But, he did act like him." James pointed out.

"But, didn't he call him, Liam, Nii-san?"

"Maybe, it's just a coincidence?"

"Does it look like that a Rider from the Den-O Universe is found in the Ryuki Universe is odd?"

"It does."

"Hmph, Finisher." Zeronos said as he pressed the left top button of the Driver. "Deneb, Ikouze!"

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 **"HAI!"** Zeronos quickly pulled out the card before placing it at the Denebick Buster's top before it charged up yellow energy upon its holes.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He pulled the trigger and fired a blast of yellow energy at the Omegazelle as his footing was cracked before he was pushed backwards, due to the amount of Recoil the blast gave him, the Omegazelle just grunted before exploding. Zeronos panted before he placed the card back into the Driver, but was quickly assaulted by other Gigazelles.

"Kuso! I'm gonna help!" Liam quickly got out as the others called him, he just quickly took out his sword before he held his Advent Deck towards it, prompting the V-Buckle to appear and place itself on his waist. He quickly got into a stance. "Henshin!" He quickly inserted the Advent Deck before reflection of his armor appeared and merged into one.

"Nii-san!" Leah quickly called before chasing her brother.

"O-Oi! Leah-chan!" James quickly ran towards Leah.

"God Damn it." Greg followed in as Marth, Caeda and the others followed in.

Ryuki just tackled a Gigazelle before turning to Zeronos. "Thanks. Hmph, not bad." Zeronos smirked.

"Yeah, but we only got a few that could fight these things." Ryuki grimaced as the two were surrounded by Gigazelles.

"Hmph, at least I called for Reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Ryuki raised an eyebrow.

"Ahhh, Cavalry in three. Two. One. Bang." A Green Portal opened up before G3-X, Gaim, Faiz, Blade, Kabuto, Drake and OOO came out of it.

"E-Eh!?" Ryuki was surprised and shocked by the sudden appearance of the Riders.

"Sorry, Zero, Teleporter's jammed, since Apex's Grim was being an ass for a bit." Gaim apologized.

"Hmph, whatever. Crash in..."

"Alright. The others ain't going in, since eh."

"Fine by me." Zero shrugged.

"Get in the game, boys. Get in the game." G3-X grinned before firing his GX-05 Cerberus at the Mirror Monsters.

"Tch, you all should be dead." Faiz said with annoyance before he took out his Faiz Edge that wasn't activated from his leg and inserted the Mission Memory into it.

 _ **READY!**_

Faiz just readied his Faiz Edge as he opened his phone and pressed the 'ENTER' button as the phone declared.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

A beam of red glow glowed from the Belt as it travelled down his right arm before the Faiz Edge glowed bright red as Faiz just charged in sent a slash that made a red glow appear on the ground that went towards a group of Gigazelles before it turned into a red energy cylinder, the Gigazelles can only float helplessly as Faiz just readied his Faiz Edge before placing the blade at their torso before bringing it out. "How'd you like my Sparkle Cut?" He asked as the Gigazelles can only growl in pain before exploding, their life energy coming out of them as Dragredder appeared out of the water's reflection before gulping them down.

"Come on." Blade took out his Blade Rouzer before taking out two cards.

 **SLASH!**

 **THUNDER!**

 _ **LIGHTNING SLASH!**_

The Said Cards came out as two large translucent cards that were colored in an azure blue color before the Blade absorbed them and was later surrounded by lightning as he quickly sent an energy slash made of lightning towards a group of Gigazelles, exploding upon contact as they were thrown away into some trees before exploding, the Life Energy came out as Dragredder quickly snatched them. "Hmmm...Greedy." Blade noted before blocking a chop from a Gigazelle.

"Hmmm, come." Kabuto mocked as he readied his Kunai Gun in Axe Mode as he axed a Gigazelle by the shoulder before bringing it down through the torso, promptly causing it to explode, its Life Energy came out as a new Mirror Monster that looked like a huge white swan came out and gulped it. "Hmph, looks like I need to finish this quickly." He said as he said. "Clock up." Before slapping the left side of his belt.

 **CLOCK UP!**

Every thing went slow motion as Kabuto switched his Kunai Gun into Kunai Mode before slashing the Gigazelles, he quickly got to a group of Gigazelles before he placed the horn back, he pressed the buttons/feet of the Zecter.

 **1!** He walked up to them.

 **2!** He stopped to get a distance between them.

 **3!** He finished measuring before getting into a stance.

"Rider Kick." He said before he pulled it back.

 **RIDER KICK!**

It declared as Kabuto merely sent a roundhouse kick as the Gigazelles exploded. And at the same time-

 **CLOCK OVER!**

Everything went back to normal as he turned back. "Hmmm..." He hummed before a Giant Metallic Green Ox-like Humanoid with Cannon-like arms came out before devouring the Life Energy. "Hmph, greedy one, aren't you?" He asked with an amused tone. The Creature merely snorted. "Hmph..." Kabuto merely smirked before looking back at the others. "Guess, I could watch their techniques." He mused.

"Ikouze!" Gaim shouted as he blocked a strike of one of the Gigazelles before slashing it with his Daidaimaru, an orange slice-like Sword with a green hilt before slashing it with his black and yellow saber with a gun doubled in the hilt, called Musou Saber. "Ora!" He quickly slashed the Gigazelle with the Daidaimaru before pulling the hammer of his Musou Saber. Before firing a few bullets at the Gigazelles. "Damn, gotta finish this fast." He quickly 'sliced' his Lockseed twice as it declared.

 **ORANGE AU LAIT!**

The Daidaimaru was filled with an orange energy aura as Gaim shouted. "SEEEEIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Before releasing a round energy slash that looked like an orange. The Gigazelles groaned in pain before exploding into smithereens, their Life Energy floating away before a giant mechanical Humanoid Crab came out of the water before devouring the Life Energy. "Eh? You're a big fella." Gaim commented before Volcancer screeched. "Wakatta. Wakatta! No need to be angry." He said as Volcancer scoffed at him. "Gomen. Gomen." He bowed several times.

"Come get me!" Drake said gleefully before firing a few bullets. "Mate, give me a challenge." The Omegazelle came out as Drake dodged a strike. "Now that's a challenge!" He shouted with a smirk behind his helmet. He fired bullets at the Omegazelle, who dodged the bullets with ease. "Kuso! Too fast!" He cried out before being slashed. "Oww..." He groaned. "Damn, Drake. Shall we, hit another level?"

 **"You said it, aibou!"** The Zecter shouted.

"Rider Shooting?"

 **"Rider Shooting, it is then."** The Zecter reaffirmed as Drake quickly clipped the Zecter's Wings before he pulled it 90 degrees backwards before pulling the butt of the Zecter.

 **"That tickles!"** He shouted with a giggle.

"Gee, hearing you giggle makes me feel awkward along with pulling your butt." Drake commented before he said. "Rider Shooting."

 **RIDER SHOOTING!**

Blue energy began to build up at the Zecter's barrel as Drake shot out a blast of blue energy as the Omegazelle dodged it as Drake wasn't about to let this Kaijin dodge it right away. "Clock Up." He quickly patted the left side of his belt as the Zecter declared.

 **CLOCK UP!**

The Time went slow as Drake quickly got behind the Gigazelle and kicked it towards the Energy blast he sent before crouching and pulling the hammer once more. "Rider Shooting."

 **RIDER SHOOTING!**

He quickly charged up another blast before shooting it at the Gigazelle that merely pushed it towards the previous before exploding into nothingness. "Whew." The Life Energy came out as Blancwing gulped it. "Feisty one, no wonder you chose Leah." He commented with a chuckle.

"Ikouze!" OOO shouted before bringing out the Medajalibur and slashed a Gigazelle with it, he quickly blocked a few Gigazelle, who tried to strike him from behind before he placed the OOODriver into its straight position and took out the Tora Medal before placing a Kamakiri Medal in it. He placed it back as he took out his OOOScanner that made a whirling noise, when he held it before scanning the three medals.

 **TAKA!**

 **KAMAKIRI!**

 **BATTA!**

He pushed the Gigazelles before he was surrounded by holographic Medals as the Taka, Kamakiri and Batta Medals appeared in front of him before turning into one Medal. The body was now replaced by the Kamakiri Chestplate with a pair of Kamakiri Swords at his arms before he took them out and slashed the Gigazelles with it. He slashed another Gigazelle with his Kamakiri Sword before blocking a Gigazelle's chop as he quickly slashed it and sent it flying before he took out his OOOScanner and scanned the Driver.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

He quickly slashed a Gigazelle upwards before he quickly turned his legs into their Grasshopper Forms before jumping upwards two green and red Rings appeared as he passed the red ring, he quickly accelerated with a pair of red energy wings materializing behind his back before passing a green ring that charged his Kamakiri Swords and finally passing through the last ring that accelerates his jump before readying his Kamakiri Swords and slicing the Gigazelle as it exploded with it's Life Energy being gulped down by Dragredder. "Hmmm...Noted that he's a greedy fella." He chuckled.

"So, how's your day?" Rex asked Zero as the two were having their backs on each other.

"What do you think?" Zero spat back as Rex just shrugged.

"Eh. I don't know. Take it from me, you have a kind of shitty day."

"That's one way to say it." Zero sighed before he readied his Denebick Buster.

"Ikouze." Rex flicked his hand before readying his GX-05 Cerberus.

"Hm." Zero nodded before he pressed the Full Charge button again.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

"Yosh." Rex said before he aimed his GX-05 Cerberus at the Gigazelles before the two aimed their weapons before letting out a barrage of bullets tore down the Gigazelles as Ryuki looked in awe.

"Woah..." Before shaking his head and focus on his opponent. He quickly took out a card from his Advent Deck before sliding it in and closed the DragVisor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Dragredder roared before it's tail flew out into his hands as Ryuki caught it. "Yosh." He said before he held the sword up to the Gigazelle. "Ikouze!" He quickly charged in and slashed the Gigazelle by the torso before it countered him with a strike before he quickly took out another Card before sliding it into the DragVisor.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

Dragredder roared again before a burst of fire appeared and attached itself to his right hand, revealing to be Dragredder's head. He thrusted it backwards as Dragredder got besides him as Ryuki thrusted the Head, the two sent a burst of flames at the Gigazelle before it grunted and exploded. The Life Energy coming out of it. Dragredder merely ate it before the Mirror Monsters returned to the Mirror World. "Whew..." He sighed before he de-henshined.

"Hmph, not bad." Zero said before he took out his Zeronos Card as it rusted before cracking and crumbled into pieces. His armor dissipated as Zero's appearance surprised every one from Ryuki's Universe. Merely being identical to Ryuki. "But, I could've been better." He mused before the others de-henshined, surprising them even further.

"W-What the?"

"Dopplegangers?" Marth asked.

"Please, that wouldn't be something that makes sense. Then again, the World's never gave out something that makes sense, sides that everything will die in a matter of time." Gale chuckled.

"Ahhh, you could say that we're just passing by." Kyle said as he did Tendou's Signature Gesture. "We're merely...Passing by." He smirked.

"And I couldn't get a brother like that!" Leah moaned as all the Liams chuckled.

"Yep. Same old Leah." Drake laughed.

"Uh-huh." Owen chuckled as he covered his mouth.

"Anyways, how 'bout we get back to the serious part?" Kyle asked with a firm tone as all Liams just turned to him before nodding.

"Ahh, saving another Leah is one of the Important Things in our Lifes, aye?" Owen asked as Zero and Drake nodded.

"Ahhhh, especially when we couldn't save her." Zero sighed.

"Hmmm." Drake just gulped down before he took out his .347 Magnum and shot a bullet at a Bandit next to Marth. "And I ain't gonna let my guard down if I were you." He chuckled before twirling his gun and holstered it. "We better be off. Leah's waiting."

"Although, not ours. She's still LEAH." Zero said as a green portal opened as a new face popped up. A guy similar to Liam, but was given a blue and brown colored hair.

"Snap. Guys, ready? I'm Ace, one of Apex's associates." He introduced himself, he walked out of the portal. He was around seventeen years old, wore a blue hooded trench-coat, a pair of formal blue pants, a blue buttoned-up shirt and a a pair of black formal shoes, on his neck was a dark blue bowtie with a Scythe-shaped pupil on his left eye. "And keep your stuff hidden, not gonna let me swipe 'em. Got that?" He asked as he merely took out a card with the picture of Dragredder on it.

"E-EH!? T-That's!" Greg stuttered.

"Whoops. Hand's got out of control." Ace chuckled before he threw the card at Liam/Ryuki, who managed to catch it. "Note that my hands aren't really fully controlled by me." He chuckled. "Anyways, we gotta go. Leah's waiting." He tipped his hoodie. "And Prince Marth, pleasure meeting you." In which, the Prince widened his eyes.

"How did you-?"

"Don't mind where I know you, since...I merely...Know things by the eye. There's more than meets the eyes for me. But that doesn't matter...For now, anyways." He chuckled before turning to the portal. "Mate, we don't have much time, the Teleporter is not working properly. It may only hold in maybe to at least transport you and the others in to your own worlds."

"Worlds?" Ryuki asked.

"Don't even think that this world is the only Universe there is." He smiled slyly. "Anyways, get in as soon as possible." With that, he went in the portal.

"So, you coming?" Zero asked as Ryuki just sighed.

"Leah's important. But, then again. Same to all of us. If I can get her back to her rightful family, I'll join you."

"Right." Owen nodded with a smile. "We'll get him back as soon as possible." He assured the Prince, who nodded.

"Liam." He called out as the guy turned to him. "Be safe."

"I will." He smiled.

"Ryuki, Callsign: Ryuu. For now, let's get going."

Ryuu merely nodded before entering the portal.

"Be safe, nii-san!" Leah shouted as Ryuu gave out a thumbs-up from the portal before putting it in.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Kiva no Sekai)**

"So, walking around is kinda boring." Liam commented as Kivat flew around.

 **"It is quite boring, when you can only eat meat, y'know."** Kivat said to him.

"Oi! If I were you, I'd be eating happily, y'know?" He asked with annoyance. "I'm jealous of you, I need to eat with a balance diet."

"Liam." A voice called from behind as Liam turned to see Micaiah.

"M-Micaiah. What is it?"

"Nothing. Just came out to see how you're faring." She said before sitting down next to him. "Or do you wish for me to not be with you?"

"Uh, no. It's alright. It's just..." He sighed. "I don't think I'm..."

"You're...What?" She asked.

"It's just that, I'm not sure about how everyone that I know in my previous life would react to my disappearance." Liam sighed before laying his head down to the ground.

"I would think that the people that you know maybe searching for you and your sister." Micaiah said.

"*Sigh* I just wish that they're doing alright without me." He sighed again.

"I heard that if you keep sighing, you'll get older faster." Micaiah commented.

"Where did you hear that?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From your sister. She told me how you are very depressed in every situation."

"Well, being left in his teenage years to help his brother and sister is not an easy life."

"I can feel how depressing that can be." Micaiah smiled.

"Yeah, I can't even feel my own life enjoying itself." Liam added.

"Hmmmm..." Micaiah hummed before a green portal appeared.

"What the-?" Liam was cut off by Apex coming out of the Portal.

"Hello. Names Apex, I know who you are. Liam Cryo."

"E-EH!?"

"Eh, that was kinda dark. Nevermind that. Get in here! We got a mission and you're part of it!"

"EH!?"

"Yeah, saving Leah. Come on." Apex gestured to the portal.

"L-LEAH!?"

"Yeah, apparently someone came in to your Universe earlier and kidnapped Leah."

"But, Leah's-!"

"Liam! Leah's gone!" A Green haired guy shouted/informed.

"W-WHAT!?"

"Told you. Apparently, the Enemy Forces been busy. Get in." Apex said.

"...She's the only one in my life. Along with Lian."

"Lian's not here, right? You haven't met him, did you?"

"...Yeah..."

"Be lucky, you haven't lost your family. I lost mine, but God gave me a second chance to live in a world, where Leah, Mom and Lian still lives. Get in. I'll tell you along the way."

"Do you mind if I join in?"

"Well, the others might panic...So..."

"Very well then, I will stay behind. Be safe." Micaiah said as Liam nodded.

"Callsign." Apex said as he turned to Liam. "Fang."

"Hmm...Kivat, ikouze."

 **"Ahhh, Aibou! Let's save Leah-chan!"**

"Hmmm..." Fang nodded before entering the Portal.

* * *

 **(Ultraman Gaia no Sekai)**

Liam and Asuka R. were walking by the hallway of the NERV Base as undercover agents. "Kaa-san." Liam said as he saw a Giant Organic Robot. "Ghhh...Aren't there any other ways?"

"Sadly, we're trying to reverse the experiment, but there's no reversal for now." Ryusaki gritted. "My own mother."

"We'll find a cure. One way or another." Liam assured.

"Hope so." Ryusaki shed a tear.

"We'll just need to find it. Whether the result is risky or not. We'll have them back." Liam assured.

"Thanks..." Ryusaki sniffed before smiling at him.

"Don't mention it. Just glad to help. Unlike me helping my siblings." He said.

"I think they'll be proud of you." Ryusaki said.

"I...Hope so." That's when the Alarm blared out.

 **"ATTENTION! UNKNOWN ENTITY IN SECTOR-03! ALL ARMED PERSONNELS REPORT TO SECTOR-03!"**

"What the-?"

 ***BANG!***

A large dent formed on a metal wall.

 ***BANG!***

Another formed.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Multiple dents started forming before a humanoid with silver, gold and grey colored body, a yellow visor with a horn on the top with a blue inverted triangular gem on his chest. "N-Nani? Isn't that?"

"Algyuros." Ryusaki muttered in disbelief. "B-But, you destroyed it!"

"I know. How the hell, did it managed to revive?" He asked in disbelief as the visor glowed red before a purple crack opened. The Humanoid merely looked at Ryusaki before trying to take her away. But, then a blur came in as the Humanoid was sent into a wall. The figure revealed itself as Faiz.

"Oi. Daijobu?" Faiz asked without turning towards them as he hit the Humanoid, who was dashing at him with his suitcase.

"A-Ahhh...Who are you?"

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Faiz OST: Dead or Alive)**

"Me?" Faiz asked as he turned towards the two, shocking and surprising them. "Faiz. Kamen Rider...Faiz." He flicked his hand. "Take care of her." He ordered before opening the suitcase and took out his Faiz Gear out along with equipping the Faiz Shot and Faiz Pointer at his belt before putting it on. He took out his Faiz Phone before he pressed 5-5-5.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

He quickly closed it before holding the phone up in the air before. "HENSHIN!" He quickly placed the Phone at the belt's slot before it declared.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

He was quickly surrounded by neon red lines before it materialized his armor. He flicked his hands before taking out his Mission Memory and took out his Faiz Edge in Handle Mode. He slid the Mission Memory in.

 _ **READY!**_

A long red line materialized before creating a long red blade. "Stay here." He ordered before he looked at the Humanoid. **"** Y ** _o_** u. ** _._."**

That word surprised Liam and Ryusaki. "It can talk!?" Liam yelled in surprise.

"H-How!?" Ryusaki added with a shriek.

"Heh, stay put. I'll deal with this nuisance." He readied his blade before pointing it towards the Humanoid. "You _will_ fall by my blade."

 **"** D **A** _M_ ** _N_ ** Y **O _U_! F**A ** _I_** Z **!"** The Humanoid growled with a distorted voice before charging forward.

"I'll see that when you prove it." He quickly charged at him back before slashing by the torso, but the armored body absorbed the damage and minimized the pain inflicted. Faiz merely brought another slash down before being punched by the Humanoid. "Ghhh, so...That doesn't work. No matter." He took out the Mission Memory before placing the Faiz Edge back in place before taking out his Faiz Shot and inserted the Mission Memory into it.

 _ **READY!**_

He quickly took out a handle-grip from the Camera and used it as a Knuckle-Duster before opening the phone up and pressed 'ENTER'.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

A red glow appeared by the belt as it transferred itself towards his right hand before the Mission Memory glowed for a second as Faiz tightened his grip on it and charged. "GRAND IMPACT!" He yelled before ducking under a punch and punching the guts of the Humanoid. The two agents didn't dare to move before the Humanoid grunted before his body was filled with blue flames before he turned into ashes.

 **(Song END!)**

"You two alright?" Faiz asked without breaking a sweat.

"A-Ah..." Ryusaki nodded.

"Well, that's a relief." He sighed before taking out the Mission Memory of the Faiz Shot and placed the Faiz Shot back into its place, he placed the Mission Memory back into the phone before he opened the phone and pressed 'END'. The Lines glowed red before retracting back into the Faiz Gear, the Armor disappeared in a red flash as Faiz just turned to Liam. "Hmph, seems like Apex was right. You haven't feel the stench of killing." He mused.

"W-What?" Liam stuttered.

"Doesn't matter. All I'm saying is that I'm sent to pick you up."

"P-Pick me up?" Liam asked.

"Apex's orders...Or Requests." He snorted. "I didn't even want to volunteer doing this. For now, how 'bout we get out of here. I don't wanna deal with this place's guards." He said as Liam nodded.

"Alright, if Apex really did sent you. Why not coming over here personally?" He asked.

"Apex's a busy guy. If you ask me. Gathering other Riders from other Dimensions. He's the one that carries most of the Riders. And I doubt you wanna...Bring your Girlfriend into this..." He raised his eyebrows, when the two blushed.

"W-We're still not like that!" They yelled.

"Eh. I'm already in a Relationship...Well, if you put a Commensalism Relationship one." He shrugged as a green portal opened and Apex's head poked out of it.

"Damn, get in. Guards' are almost here. Hello. Callsign Gaia. You, Asia. There's more than one you. And I don't even know how." Apex blinked. "NOW GET IN!"

"Get in." Faiz shrugged at the two before going in the portal.

* * *

 **(Liam's Core World)**

And now in the Core World, merely almost every Liam that were a Kamen Rider gathered along with some guests..."*Sigh* This place isn't gonna hold on much longer." Faiz scoffed.

"But, then again, this is his Core World." Apex shrugged.

"So wait...THERE'S THIS MANY MES!?" Drake asked in disbelief.

"Yes. There is this many you as there is of me." Apex nodded.

"I think that should be obvious." Faiz pointed out as the others laughed or snickered.

"Yeah yeah. Shut your laughing mouths." Apex groaned.

"This...Is a lot to take in." Drake said.

"We're going to deployed in the World of Duel Rider GX. Get ready. Not to mention that our world's are now fanfics." Apex chuckled.

"Right then. Now introductions?" The Liams just turned before either smiling/snorting.

"Callsign's Rex, boys." G3-X smiled.

"I'm called Ryuu. Kinda matching." Ryuu said with a grin.

"Callsign's Faiz and don't you dare name me something else." Faiz threatened, much to the laughter of some of the Liams.

"Kaixa for me." Kaixa snorted.

"Delta, name's Delta and don't think I'm too young for the military." He scoffed before brandishing his Sniper Rifle.

"Damn...That's one awesome Rifle."

"It is one of a kind." Delta grinned.

"Orga..." Orga merely said coldly.

"Names, Razor." Razor said with a wave. "This girl is Lily. And the flame-haired woman is Cordelia."

"Is it necessary to call me that?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes...In some way, it is quite necessary." Razor chuckled.

"Names Kyle. This is my partner, Kabuto." Kabuto came in and hovered above his shoulder.

 **"I CAN INTRODUCE MYSELF! Thank you very much!"** The beetle retorted.

"Drake. With my aibou." The Drake ZECTER came in as it flew around him.

 **"Drake...Or if you rather, Drake Zecter!"** It chirped.

 **"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE HIM!?"** Kabuto demanded as Kyle chuckled.

"Well, names Dakota." Den-O introduced rather politely.

"Zero." Zeronos merely said.

"Zero! Be nice! I'm Agnes." Agnes introduced herself.

"Names, Fang." Kiva said with a bow. "Pleasure to work with you all."

"Ixa." Ixa said bluntly.

"Well, names Drew." Decade said before opening his DecaDriver and reverted back to civilian form.

"Cool ears." Drake complimented.

"Ghhh. Yeah, thanks." Drew just sighed at his elf ears.

"Wyatt and this is Philip." Wyatt introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Philip smiled. "You all look very similar."

"Liams...Liams..." Lily just twitched her eye.

"Uhhhh...Is she alright?" Wyatt asked as Razor just turned to his sister.

"...I honestly don't have any idea..." He got out before he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello~? Leah-chan?"

"...I don't think she's alright..." Dakota sweatdropped.

"Me neither." Kiva commented.

"...Anyways, I'm Owen." Owen merely waved his hand.

"Yosh! Name's Forest! Hope to be friends with y'all!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"Well, someone's being cheerful, just like Gentarou. Name's Wilson, mates." Wilson chuckled. "And this girl here is Amber."

"Nice to meet you all." She bowed, much to the pleasure of others.

"Well, name's Gale. This here is...Well..." He scratched his head as the others chuckled.

"What? Your Girlfriend?" Wilson joked as some of them laughed their asses off.

"S-Shut up!" Gale shouted as the others chuckled. "She's Princess Eirika..." As everyone went silent.

"...You're dating a Princess?" Forest asked as the two blushed.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Wilson exclaimed as the others laughed again.

"Guys, shut your mouths. Name's Dennis and this is-"

 **"I can speak for myself...Dennis."** Belt-san merely put on his Deadpan Emoji.

"Sorry, thought I-"

 **"No need. No need."** If Belt-san had his real eyes, he would be roll them over.

"Anyways, name's Rush. Well, at least, we've all got Girl Problems." He chuckled as all the women went.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Well, everyone except Eirika and Cordelia.

"So, my turn? Name's Ace. Phantom Thief." He smiled and tipped his hoodie.

"So, there's someone, who associated himself with Lupin." Dennis growled.

"I don't work for him. We were merely...Frienemies." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm Phantom. Since, y'know. I'm merely half-dead and alive."

"Yes, we know that from the series, mate." Wilson interjected. "Almost all of us know the Kamen Riders...Where some of us don't...That's a weird way of saying it."

"Yes, in a way it is weird and awkward." Drake commented.

"Codename's Dead-eye, mates. Sniper." He smirked. "And I think we have a competition here."

"What? You're silently challenging me?" Delta asked.

"AND ME!?" Drake exclaimed.

"Well, if you two wanna chicken out, it's not my problem." He chuckled.

"OH you're on!" Drake shouted.

"God Damn you." Delta cursed.

"Brave." Brave merely snorted.

"Forgive him, he is...Quite blunt." Lyn said as the others waved it off.

"It's fine. Let's just say he took Lian's way."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Agreed."

"Indeed."

"Haha, so true!"

"Names...Akuma." Akuma introduced himself.

"And my name's...For now is Ichi Subaru."

"First Subaru Car?" Wilson joked.

"No." Ichi smirked. "The First Ultraman, boy."

"Ohhh..." Wilson said with the 'O' shaped mouth.

"Dyna. And as the name suggests, I'm Ultraman Dyna." Dyna smiled with enthusiasm.

"And now, we got two Joyful guys, wonderful." Brave said sarcastically.

"Can someone shut him up?" Wilson asked idly.

"Names, Aria, well...The one, who keeps this idiot in line." She said as she quickly pinched his ear.

"Itaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitai~" Dyna winced as the others laughed.

"Ehehehe, yeah, name's Gaia." Gaia introduced.

"Why is every Liam, who is Ultraman has a name associated to them?" Wilson asked.

"Eh, not my fault if I have the same name."

"I swear, if the next Ultraman/Liam is named the same way, I'm going to do a series of cartwheels and flips." Wilson said.

"Well, prepare yourself then." Nexus grinned. "Names, Nexus."

"FUCK!" Wilson shouted before doing cartwheels and flips backwards.

"Yep. He's really entertaining." Zero mused.

"Uh-huh. Oh and this is Asia." Gaia quickly introduced.

"Ummm, I can introduce myself, thank you very much." Asia huffed as Gaia merely chuckled nervously.

"Names, Tsurugi." Tsurugi merely smirked.

"As in Hunter Knight Tsurugi?"

"Partially." Tsurugi chuckled.

"And so that we know everyone here. We're being deployed now." Apex merely chuckled.

"Eh?" With that a bright flash blinded them.

* * *

 **(Back with Frost and Co.)**

The Riders were in their suit and were currently pushing the Kaijins back as the others quickly ran for it. "Ghhh, hey Frosty." Cryo called out to his Ultima Bond.

 **"Yeah?"**

"Should I use it?"

 **"...*Sigh* You've been asking this. Fine! I'll let you use it! Just this once."** He huffed as Cryo smiled.

"Thanks." He quickly took out his new and unknown ring. "Here goes nothing." He quickly placed it by his Right hand before looking at it. "Hope you're useful." He quickly scanned before.

 **...ERROR!**

"Eh?" He quickly looked at it. "What the-? FINE! FROST IF YOU'RE DOING THIS, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

 **"Fine. Alright. Pyro, ban lifted."**

"Thank you." He gritted before scanning it again.

 **ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

"What do you want from me!?" He yelled into the ring.

 _"Hmhmhmhm, just to let you know, everytime you use this ring...You'll lose your mana as much as you used the Kick Strike Ring fifty times."_

"N-Nani?"

 _"That's right, child. You heard me. That's at least 50%. Heh, just a warning, my boy. Death is near."_

"Who is this?"

 _"Grim Reaper, child. Grim Reaper. And you are going to be in this with me and your Ultima Bonds..."_ The Voice chuckled.

"Screw that. I'm going to do it." Cryo stated.

 _"It's going to be useless."_

"You think? We're here to make miracles. Grim...For now. Just let me use it."

 _"Hah! You are amusing! Dragon was right! You are not that boring after all! USE ALL MY POWERS TO AID YOU! AND BRING THE FLAMES OF HELL BACK TO LIFE!"_ He laughed in an amused manner.

"Yosh." He quickly flipped the Hand-Author again.

 **LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO! LE-** P **A** ** _T_** C **H** _**M**_ **A** **G** _I_ **C** **T _O U_** _C_ ** _H_ G _O!_**

The tune was now rather distorted and had a dark voice that whispered.

 **DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! SOOTHING HELL! WAY OF HELL!**

He shrugged the feeling off before he scanned the ring.

 **A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ALL RIDERS! PLEEAASSSEEE!**

 **G3-X! RYUKI! FAIZ! KAIXA! DELTA! ORGA! BLADE! KABUTO! DRAKE! DEN-O! ZERONOS! KIVA! IXA! DECADE! W! OOO! FOURZE! WIZARD ZWEI! GAIM! DRIVE! MACH! GHOST! BRAVE! SNIPE! NEXT! DYNA! GAIA! NEXUS! ULTRAMAN! CRYOCRISIS! PLEASE!**

"N-Nande?" He asked as he looked around. "Damn! A Dud!? Waste of time. I-"

 **FINAL VENT!**

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

 _ **LIGHTNING SONIC!**_

 **RIDER KICK!**

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 **WAKE UP!**

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-D-DECADE!**

 **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

 **[ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!]**

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

 **SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**

 **DAI-KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

"SEIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Much to his surprise and delight, a Mechanical Dragon roared, Energy Cones, Cards along with Red, Yellow and Green Circles were seen as explosions formed.

"Oi!" Cryo quickly turned to see Fourze with his Rocket Module. "Cryo-sempai!"

"S-Sempai?" Cryo sweatdropped as he Fourze quickly dropped down.

"We're here to help!" He quickly do a fist bumped to his chest before pointing to Cryo. "Let's be friends!"

"Eh?" Cryo asked confused by his attitude.

"Oi!" Another voice shouted as Drive, who was standing on top of the Tridoron with the Ride Boosters attached to it shouted. "Stop gaping and fight!"

"A-Ah!" Cryo stuttered.

"Yosh! Ikouze!" Fourze shouted before taking out his Drill Switch and replaced it with his Gatling Switch.

 **[GATLING!]**

"Let's go!" He cheered before flipping the Launcher and Gatling Switches.

 **[LAUNCHER ON!]**

 **[GATLING ON!]**

Two holographical blocks appeared before covering his feet. "Ikouze! Sempai!" He quickly readied his modules before firing a barrage of bullets and missiles at the Masquerade Dopants.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider G3-X)**

 **(Insert: GATE OST: Italica Koubousen)**

G3-X emerged out of a bush and quickly punched a Dopant as he was quickly swarmed by Dopants and Ghouls. "Saa, how 'bout I kill y'all now?" He asked before the Kaijins charged at him. He quickly punched a Masquerade Dopant by the face and quickly disintegrated it into nothing, but dust. He pulled out his GM-01 Scorpion before firing bullets at the Kaijins before kicking a Dopant and disintegrated him. "Let's finish this now." He said before he took out his GX-05 Cerberus and loaded a Round in before taking aim. "Now, die!" He quickly let out a barrage of bullets at the Horde before being cutten off by a Dopant that tried to hit him, G3-X merely sidestepped and hit him with the butt of his Gatling Gun. "Nope. Not gonna fall for that!" he quickly placed the barrel at his chest before spitting out the bullets. "Saa, who's next?" He grinned under his helmet.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Ryuki)**

 **(Insert: Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon OST: Trouble!)**

"Yosh! Dragredder! Ikouze!" He shouted before taking out a card and slid it in the card.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Dragredder roared before its tail threw itself into Ryuki's hand. "Yosh! Ikouze!" He shouted before slashing a Dopant by the torso. A Ghoul tried to spear him, but Dragredder pushed it out of the way. "Arigatou, Dragredder." Ryuki thanked as the Mechanical Dragon roared in response. He quickly slashed a Ghoul by the legs before kicking him. "Hissatsu." He quickly took another card with the Ryuki Emblem on it with a red background. He slid the card in his Dragvisor before closing it.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Dragredder circled around him, knocking any Kaijins around him before Ryuki jumped into the air, doing a few flips before extending his foot as Dragredder blasted a burst of flame towards him, causing him to accelerate towards a group of Dopants, when the foot connected, the Dopants exploded into dusts.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Faiz)**

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Faiz OST: Climax Time: People with No Name)**

Faiz was being surrounded by a group of Dopants as he readied his Faiz Edge. "Ikouze." He said before a Dopant tried to punch him, he dodged before slashing it by the back, turning it into ashes before striking another Dopant by the leg, throwing him off his feet before being kicked towards a group of Ghouls. He quickly took out the Mission Memory before placing the Faiz Edge on his leg, he inserted the Mission Memory by the Faiz Pointer.

 _ **READY!**_

He quickly placed it by his right ankle before taking out the Axel Mission Memory. "Desperate Times calls for Desperate Measures." He quoted before he slid it into the Faiz Phone.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

The lines glowed red before turning silver as the chestplates opened up to reveal components along with the Faiz Core on the middle, the Ultimate Finder turning from compound yellow to compound red. He opened his Faiz Phone before pressing 'ENTER'.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

He crouched down before pressing the button of his Axel Watch. The Watch began to pulse before he began releasing excess heat of the suit. The Watch began to start counting down from 9.9 as Faiz disappeared from sight. The Kaijins looked round before being surrounded by red energy cones that appeared out of nowhere, everyone of them being paralyzed by them, then all of them started to spin before piercing through all of them, causing them to disintegrate.

 _ **3!**_

 _ **2!**_

 _ **1!**_

 _ **TIME OUT!**_

Faiz appeared with fatigue all over his body. He removed the Mission Memory as his whole armor changed back into his default form before putting it back at the Axel Watch. "Whew..." He sighed.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Blade)**

 **(Insert: Fire Emblem Awakening OST: Hope)**

Blade was readying his Blade Rouzer before slashing a Dopant by his torso before kicking him at a group of Dopants before taking out two cards. "Ikouze!" He shouted before he slid them by the Rouzer.

 **SLASH!**

 **THUNDER!**

 _ **LIGHTNING SLASH!**_

The Two rectangles with the designs of the cards appeared in a holographical translucent azure blue color before the Rouzer absorbed them and was surrounded by lightning. "HAH!" He shouted before sending a lightning-powered slash at the group, disintegrating them into ashes. "A-re?" He looked to see another group trying to ambush him. He quickly blocked a slash before slashing him by the torso, with another slash that took his arm out, bleeding out ashes. Blade quickly finished it with a decapitation before it disintegrated. "Come on." He mocked with a 'Come to me' Gesture. With that, the Dopants charged.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Kabuto)**

 **(Insert: Freezing OST: Initiate Nova Form)**

"Heh, let's see what you got." Kabuto said as he was surrounded by Ghouls, he merely raised his Kunai Gun before turning it into Gun Mode. He merely shot the Ghouls a few times as they charged in. One tried to strike him, Kabuto saw this and side-stepped it, he turned his Kunai Gun into Axe Mode before smashing it at the Ghoul's trident and sent it flying. He kicked it towards a group before he jumped up, dodging a bunch of Ghouls that tried to strike him from each directions before he landed in the middle and turned his Kunai Gun into Kunai Mode and striked every Ghouls with it. "Hmph, pawns..." He mused before grabbing a trident with his free hand and shot him with his Kunai Gun. He looked at a bunch of Ghouls that readied their weapons before he muttered. "Clock up." Before patting the left side of his belt.

 **CLOCK UP!**

Everything went slow as Kabuto walked up to them before slashing one of them twice. He stepped at a Ghoul before kicking him at a group of Ghouls as his Zecter declared.

 **CLOCK OVER!**

The Ghouls that he slashed had sparks flying out of them before they exploded, the Ghoul that he kicked was sent flying into the group before Kabuto walked up with his hands on his Zecter. Pushing the button one by one.

 **1!** (Walking over to the group)

 **2!** (A few feet from them)

 **3!** (Stopped by a few feet)

He pushed the Zecter's Horn into the left side before looking at the bunch as he said. "Rider Kick." Before pulling the horn back to the right.

 **RIDER KICK!**

Electricity began building up to his horn before he spun and gave out a roundhouse kick to the Ghouls, the Electricity traveling to foot as it made contact, the Ghouls exploded. "Heh, utter weaklings." He commented before looking back.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Den-O)**

 **(Insert: Accel World OST: Silver Wing)**

Den-O was merely stretching before he readied his DenGasher in Sword Form in his hands. **"Yosh! Liam! Ikouze!"**

 _"Ahhh...Momotaros. Ikouze!"_ That made the Imagin grinned.

 **"YOSHA! IKOUZE! IKOUZE! IKOUZE!"** He shouted in glee before slashing a Ghoul by the torso, another by the leg, another by the head and another by the back. He kicked a Ghoul by the butt before slashing his back repeatedly. **"HAHAHA! I could do this all day!"** He grinned before pointing his sword at a group of Ghouls that readied their tridents. **"Listen up, bastards. From the Start to the Finish, I'm at a Climax!"** He shouted before charging at them head on. **"IKOUZE!"** He blocked a slash from a Ghoul, countering it with a slash to the torso, another tried to slash him, only to be parried away and slashed by the stomach. He quickly slashed another one before taking out the Pass. **"YOSH! Hissatsu!"** He started before swiping the pass at the belt's buckle.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

His blade flew out of the sword as a red electricity guided it. **"Hissatsu. Ore no Hissatsu waza! Pato 2!"** He shouted as he swung the blade-less sword onto the Ghouls as the Blade followed before slashing the Ghouls by the torso, followed by a slash that went downwards. With that, the Ghouls grunted before exploding. **"HAHA! You see that, Liam!? That's how a Professional do stuff."** He said arrogantly.

 _"Oi. To be fair. You nearly got struck by some mindless pawns and when you adviced me not to swing the Sword so much. You swung yours too many times that I couldn't count how many you swung."_ Liam deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

 **"Bu-Wa-BAH! Shut it! I do things my way!"** He barked as Liam just sweatdropped.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Kiva)**

 **(Insert: Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn OST: The Devoted)**

Kiva got into a stance before he punched a Dopant and swung his fist at his head. Ducking down to dodge a slash from a Ghoul. He kicked the Ghoul before doing a backflip. "Yosh! Ikouze!" He shouted before blocking a Trident slash, grabbed it and snatch it from the Ghoul before twirling it and slashed it. He turned to a bunch of Ghouls before running towards them and used the Trident as a Pole to jump higher and send a flying kick at them. He took out a Fuestle before putting it at Kivat's mouth.

 **WAKE UP!**

He got into a stance as Kivat flew out of his perch and flew around as he threw his leg upwards, Kivat quickly flew around it before breaking the chains revealing a red bat-motived leg as Kiva jumped up with his left leg before extending his right leg in front of the moon before dropping down to another Group of Ghouls before slamming down at them, the force made a Bat-shaped emblem before the Ghouls exploded. "Whew..." He sighed.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Decade)**

 **(Insert: Sword Art Online OST: Crossing Field)**

Decade was dusting his hands as he smirked behind his helmet. "Ikouze." He said before taking out his RideBooker and turned it into Sword Mode. He cleansed it with his hand before slashing a Ghoul by the torso. "Oi. Get serious." He said before slashing another one by the guts and turned it into Gun Mode and took out a card.

 **ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

He quickly aimed his RideBooker before firing it, pink holographical copies of the Gun appeared, firing bullets at the Ghouls. He turned it back into Sword Mode before charging in. He slashed a Ghoul by the sides before he took out another card and inserted it into the DecaDriver.

 **ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**

The Blade was enveloped in pink energy before Decade sent slashes as pink holographical copies appeared as they slashed the Ghouls. "Heh, Finisher." He said before he took out another card.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-D-DECADE!**

He readied his RideBooker as ten holographical cards appeared in front of him. He went pass them, more energy formed on the blade as he went through the last card, he sent a large slash at the Ghouls, causing them to explode.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider W)**

 **(Insert: Detective Conan OST: Main Theme)**

"Saa...Omae no tsumi o Kaezero!" W pointed towards a group of Dopants as he flicked his hand. "Ikouze, aibou." The left side of W said as the visor flickered.

"Ahhh, Liam." The right side flickered before he ran up to the group before jumping and kicked two Dopants by the chest as he took out a Trigger Memory before pressing it.

 **TRIGGER!**

He quickly put the Driver back before taking out the Joker Memory and replacing it with the Trigger Memory. He quickly pushed the two as it once again made a 'W'.

 **CYCLONE! TRIGGER!**

The black side was quickly changed with blue as Technical Guitar riffs was heard before it slowly turned into a rock guitar riff. He quickly pulled out a Blue T-shaped Gun with a light blue 'W' on the barrel as he shot it at the group before he kicked a Dopant by the chest. "This is getting quite out of our hands." The left side flickered.

"Agreed. Should we?" The Right side flickered as he took out the Trigger Memory from the Driver before placing it in the Maximum Slot of the Trigger Magnum before turning it into Maximum Mode.

 **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **"Trigger Aerobuster!"** The two shouted before firing a blast of wind at the group. Causing them to explode into dust. "Whew...Way too close. We're dealing with the Masquerades, not the real Dopant yet." The Left side flickered.

"You're getting quite rusty, aibou." The Right side chuckled.

"Shut up, Philip." The Left side growled.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Accel)**

 **(Insert: Boku no Hero Academia OST: Berserk Battle)**

Accel was slashing Dopants left and right without stopping before he took out the Engine Memory and took out an Ice Age Memory. "Knew that this would come in handy." He commented before inserting it into the Engine Blade.

 **ICE AGE!**

He quickly pulled the trigger as it declared.

 **ICE AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

His mono-eye lit up before the Blade was covered in misty cold fog as he stabbed the Blade into the ground, causing it to freeze the ground and every Dopant that was caught in it. He then took it out before putting the Engine Memory back in it.

 **ENGINE!**

He pulled the trigger as it declared.

 **STEAM!**

The Blade let out a hot steamy gas before it melted the ice on the Dopants into water as he pulled the trigger again.

 **ELECTRIC!**

"Dead." He said before he stabbed the Blade into the ground as the electricity crackled about into the trail of water before it electrocuted every Dopants. The Dopants grunted before exploding into ashes. "Hmph." He snorted before shouldering his blade.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Eternal)**

 **(Insert: Code Geass OST: The Master)**

Eternal was standing, his EternalEdge in his hands. He was being surrounded by Dopants as he merely mused to himself. "Looks like the party's here." He chuckled, he flicked his free hand as he gave them a thumbs down. "I'll be giving you one ticket straight to hell." He stated before the Dopants charged. He side-stepped a strike before he jabbed the Dopant by the back as he slashed another by the shoulder. He sent energy slashes at a line of Dopants before he looked at a group. "Heh, death's your final destination." He stated with an ominous chuckle. He took out the Eternal Memory before he placed it in his EternalEdge's Maximum Slot like before.

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He just readied himself as his right leg was engulfed in blue flames before he ran up to the horde and jumped, did a barrel roll before a spiraling blue flames came out as he landed, he turned back before stating. "Saa...Jigoku o tanoshimina." He gave out a thumbs down as the Dopants exploded behind him.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider OOO)**

 **(Insert: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST: Versus Homonoculus)**

OOO was readying his Medajalibur as he slashed a Trash Yummy by the chest. He slashed another Yummy before he charged towards a horde of them. Ankh just growled in annoyance. "Baka." He muttered as OOO cut through the Yummy horde before he cut a Yummy in two, causing it to burst into a pile of Cell Medals as he took three of them before putting them in the Sword, making a chime sound everytime he put them in. He quickly pushed the lever as it pushed the three Cell Medals into the Viewing Window before he pulled out the O-Scanner and scanned the Medals.

 **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

The Sword then glowed a little before OOO shouted a battlecry before swinging the sword around the Yummies, making a white line that merely detached the two parts of the yummies, not to mention the trees and landscape before the landscape came back into shape, the Yummies weren't lucky enough before they exploded into a rain of Cell Medals. Ankh gaped at the scene before sending his arm out and gulped down the Cell Medals into his hand. OOO merely sweatdropped at the scene. "Oi...I know that this is vital...But, isn't this too much?" If the Arm have a pair of eyes, they would've been glaring at him. But, Ankh merely scoffed before gulping down the rest of the Medals.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Fourze)**

 **(Insert: Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-Kei no Naka OST: Unreleased)**

Fourze was merely charging head on at a group of Dustards before punching one of them by the chest, he quickly kicked another by the torso before he took out the Launcher Switch and replaced it with the Chainsaw Switch.

 **[CHAINSAW!]**

The Switch declared before Fourze activated it.

 **[CHAINSAW ON!]**

His right leg was then engulfed in a holographical blue block before it turned solid. It quickly deployed a chainsaw blade as Fourze swung his right foot along as it cut through a Dustard. "Yosh! Finisher da!" He quickly turned the Chainsaw Module off before turning the Rocket and Drill Switches on.

 **[ROCKET ON!]**

 **[DRILL ON!]**

He quickly got off the ground with the Rocket before he pushed the lever.

 **[ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!]**

He quickly dove down as the Drill Module was covered in a yellow aura. "RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!" He shouted before dropping down and smashed into the horde of Dustards, the sight was covered in smoke as he tried to stopped spinning like a top before he turned the two Switches off. "Whew..." He sighed before he looked around. "Woah, I got to tone down the power of this thing." He commented.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard[s])**

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Wizard OST: Hero Dragon)**

The three Wizards had their backs at each other. The First Wizard in his Flame Style, Zwei in his Water Style and Drei in his Hurricane Style. "So, how's your day, sempai, shounen?" Zwei asked the other two.

"Well, to sum things up. Quite great. Sides the part, where we're being surrounded by Ghouls." Wizard chuckled.

"Uh-huh. Couldn't you come here more...Quickly?" Drei asked as he shot a few Ghouls out.

"I would, but the fact that I had to be called with the All Rider Ring forced me to wait. Not easy to send other Riders into another World without the help of magic, y'know?" Zwei snickered in as the three chuckled. Zwei slashed a

"I love the chit-chat, but how 'bout we focus on the things in _front_ of us?" Drei suggested as the Ghouls started to charge forth.

"I agree with you. Split!" The Trio split up.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard)**

 **(Insert: Vampire Knight OST:** **Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi)**

Wizard twirled his WizarSwordGun before slashing a line of Ghouls as he slashed another line by the torso. A Ghoul tried to strike him as Wizard landed on the trident's head before he slashed the Ghoul by the head before taking the trident and ran up to a group of Ghouls before using it as a pole to lift him up high enough before turning his GunBlade into Gun Mode and shot the Ghouls. "Saa...Finale!" He quickly opened the Hand-Author before shaking its hand.

 **FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKES! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!**

"Flame Shooting Wizard!" He shouted before shooting a burst of flame from his WizarSwordGun. The targeted Ghouls merely grunted before exploding into a pile of ashes. He kneeled down in exhaustion before letting out a sigh. "Whew..."

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard Zwei)**

 **(Insert: Seikoku no Dragonar OST: Seiken Nante Iranai)**

Zwei was dodging a series of strikes from some Ghouls before shooting them. "Oi. Keep it coming." He smirked before he turned his GunBlade into Sword mode as he slashed a Ghoul by the torso before kicking him by the chest. He quickly slash them by the sides before he striked a Ghoul stabbing him before throwing him into a group of Ghouls. He cracked his neck before he cleaned his GunBlade before slicing a Ghoul in two. "Too brutal? Heh, never waste a chance to kill a pawn before it kills you." He quoted before he dodged a Ghoul that tried to strike him. "Saa, Finale." He declared before opening the Hand-Author.

 **COME ON A SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!**

"Saa..." He quickly shook the hand before it declared.

 **WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

"Meet your end!" He quickly send a combo of blue energy slashes before he turned around. "Your Show's over." He said as the Ghouls exploded into ashes.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard Drei)**

 **(Insert: Strike Witches OST:** **Watashi ni Dekiru Koto)**

Drei was swerving around before he slashed a Ghoul by the torso, he quickly kicked multiple Ghouls before he did a backflip. He backed away before he turned his GunBlade into Gun Mode. "Fire!" He quickly fired a barrage of bullets at the Ghouls before he took out another ring as he scanned it.

 **EXTEND! PLEASE!**

A green Magic Circle appeared before he stretched his hand out, turning it into a long rubbery arm before smacking some Ghouls and pulled it back as the Circle disappeared. He then blocked an attempted strike of a Ghoul with his GunBlade's barrel before twisting it and fired at the Ghouls. He quickly took out his Kick Strike Ring before scanning it.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

"FINALE!" He shouted before his leg was covered in green gusts of wind as a Magic Circle appeared below him. He twirled around before running at the Ghouls, jumping, he hovered before scanning another ring.

 **DRILL! PLEASE!**

He began to spin like a drill before he shouted. "Hurricane Drilling Strike End!" He quickly landed his kick before destroying a bunch of Ghouls, sending the ones that were caught by the recoil flying before hitting a tree or a boulder. He stopped spinning before he sighed. "Whew...Least, give me a donut for this." He commented.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Gaim)**

 **(Insert: Fire Emblem Sacred Stones OST: Powerful Foe)**

"Ikouze! Koko kara wa Ore no suteji da(This is my stage now)!" He shouted before readying his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber before he slashed a few Dopants and Ghouls. "Ora!" He quickly delivered a quick slash into a Dopant before he pulled the hammer of his Musou Saber. He quickly fired a few shots at a Dopant before it disintegrated into ashes. "Yosh! Who's next!?" He yelled before he slashed another Phantom and merged the two weapons to form a Naginata as he took out the Orange Lockseed.

 **LOCK OFF!**

He quickly put it at the Lockseed slot of the Musou Saber before locking it.

 **LOCK ON!**

"Yosh! Finisher da!" He quickly readied himself.

 **Ichi! Ju! Hyaku! Sen! Man! Orange Charge!**

The Musou Saber was quickly lit up with an orange aura before he twirled it and sent energy slashes at the Dopants, creating an Energy Orange out of it before sending a combo of slashes causing slices of oranges to come out of it before the Orange split into slices as the Dopants and Ghouls exploded.

"Well, at least I got more practice with this." He commented.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Drive)**

 **(Insert: Infinite Stratos OST: The Battle of IS)**

"Hittopashiri tsukiaeyo(Let's go for a Ride)!" He shouted before he charged up to some Dopants before slashing them. "Ha!" He quickly thrusted his Handle-Ken before slashing a Blank Roidmude Minion before catching a Door-themed Gun, the Door-Ju with his free hand before firing it. "Ikouze! Belt-san!"

 **"Alright! Use Max Flare!"**

"Hai! Flare!" An orange Shift-Car with red flame motives drove through a miniature track before he took it and took out the Speed Shift Car before replacing it and twisted the Ignition key before pushing the Flaming Shift Car.

 **TIRE KOUKAN: MAX FLARE!**

An orange tire with a few fiery clips that stood out flew out before bumping the Speed Tire of Drive's chest, replacing it as the Speed Tire just bumped some . "Let's heat things up a notch!" He shouted before he threw fiery punches at a Dopant before sending him flying towards another group. "Yosh!" He quickly pushed the Shift Car thrice as Belt-san declared.

 **FL-FL-FLARE!**

His hands were engulfed in fire before he threw fireballs at the group, causing them to explode into ashes. "Heh, gotta say, I love this Shift Car." He commented.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Dark Drive)**

 **(Insert: Overwatch OST: Time is Running)**

Next Drive polished his Handle-Ken before he charged towards the Horde before slashing a few Dopants and Blank Roidmudes before he turned the Wheel of the Sword.

 **TURN!**

He quickly sent roundhouse slashes at the Horde before he sends a punch at a Dopant, causing it to explode into ashes before he pushed the Shift Car thrice.

 **NE-NE-NEXT!**

With that declaration, he disappeared in a blink before slicing Dopants and Roidmudes, who were practically defenseless from the Future Rider. He quickly reappeared behind a Dopant before piercing him and used him as a Meat Shield against the Ghouls' bullets that were shot from their gun-like hands. He disappeared again before reappearing by their backs before slashing them. "Guess that, that takes care of that...And that's a lot of thats." He commented.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider Ghost)**

 **(Insert: Ghost Hunt OST: The Theme Suite)**

Ghost was kicking Dopants before he blocked a strike from a Ghoul before sending a jab. Sending him into a tree, he quickly summoned his GanGunSaber before he slashed a Dopant. "En garde." He spoke with a French tone. He quickly striked another Dopant by the chest before he slashed a Ghoul. He quickly opened his Driver before taking out the Eyecon. His hoodie disappeared as the faceplate was now blanked. He then took out a red Eyecon before pressing it and placing it in the Driver, causing the Driver to chant out.

 **EYE!**

 **BACHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

A red hoodie came out of the Driver as it, having fierce red eyes, a pair of arms with blades in the end. Ghost quickly pushed in the lever as the Driver declared.

 **KAIGAN! MUSASHI!**

 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHOKENGO!**

The Hoodie striked a few nearby Gamma Commandos before it placed itself on him. The faceplate changed from silver to black with a pair of red katanas crossed together, on back of his hoodie was a small bun, instead of hair, it was given a katana's hilt. On his head was a small silver headband. "Ikouze! Musashi-san!" He shouted before he split the Sword into two before he slashed a Gamma in two and pierced through a Ghoul along with throwing it at another Ghoul. "My life is burning bright!" He shouted before he placed the Main Sword in front of the Driver before the Driver chanted.

 **DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**

He quickly got into a stance before a seal appeared before it split into the Swords as the tips glowed brightly. He quickly slashed a Gamma Commando by the chest, using the Secondary Blade to slice another Gamma by the torso. He quickly pulled the trigger of the Main Blade as it declared.

 **OMEGA SLASH!**

He quickly ran up to a group of them and quickly sent an 'X' shaped slash with the two Swords. Causing the Gamma Commandos to explode, their Eyecons falling down before shattering in contact with the ground.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(With Liam and the Gang)**

"Crap." Liam cursed as the group was currently being swarmed by Kaijins of all sorts. "Well...Only a miracle can save us now." He said as a Gamma Commando tried to slash Leah before a loud Bang was heard.

 **BANG!**

The sound pierced through the silent sky as a bullet hole embedded itself on the Gamma's forehead, causing it go limp. "Heh." A Voice scoffed as a shadow emerged from a branch. Revealing Delta in his uniform, his GSR-30R Sniper in hand. "And I thought that the Imperials from my World were nuisances." He chuckled before a few more bangs were heard. Now, Snipe came out with his HK PSG-1 shouldered.

"Agreed. But, then again." He started before twirling his gun and aimlessly shooting at the horde, each bullet embedding itself on a Kaijin in any body part. "Sniper's duty, ain't it?"

"Heh." Delta scoffed before jumping down and taking out a Combat Machete, cutting through the Kaijins. "Ora!" He quickly send a kick before taking out a Sawed-Off Shotgun and blasted a blast of bullets at the Horde. Snipe on the other hand holstered his PSG-1 before he took out his Dual Desert Eagles before firing them at the Horde.

"So, how's it going?" Delta asked idly before he fired another Shotgun blast.

"Well...Uhhh..."

"See it yourself." Trip said as Delta looked around.

"Yeah, pretty fucked up if you ask me." He said as Snipe twirled his guns before firing them.

"Language." Snipe said before firing another round of .50 bullets.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Delta shrugged before he took out a radio. "This is Delta Force. We're done. Phase II of the Operation."

"Eh?" Liam looked in confusion before Kaijins exploded...Literally. What happened? Kaixa happened. He was literally slicing through the horde. His whole armor was black, with a dark-silver chestplate and helmet, the helmet was given a purple visor being crossed by a yellow 'X' with a silver mouthpiece, the whole suit was given yellow lines all over. On his hand was a yellow 'X' Gun with a yellow blade below it.

"ORRAHH!" Kaixa quickly slashed a Dopant before kicking away a Ghoul. "Run!"

"E-EH!?" Liam cried out before Delta slapped him.

"Get to your senses! You're a soldier now! For now anyways! We'll create a path!" He shouted before putting on the Delta Gear. "Henshin!"

 **STANDING BY!**

He quickly placed the Walkie Talkie by the Camera.

 **COMPLETE!**

The Belt declared as blue lines formed around him before forming a black suit, white lines going all over him like Faiz, but instead of red lines, he had pale white-blue lines all over him, his helmet was pure black with a pair of orange visors along with an inverted Delta Symbol on the forehead with a thick 'V' as the antennas, his shoulderguards were what looked like Angel Wings. "Kamen Rider...Delta." He said before taking out the Delta Blaster before muttering. "Fire."

 **BURST MODE!**

The Blaster declared before Delta looked at Liam. "We'll be clearing a path. Snipe, get him out of here." Snipe merely smirked.

"You betcha. C'mon, kid. We're gonna leave to a safer place...Well...At least somewhere less dangerous than here." Snipe said with an eye roll. "Anyways, let's go."

"R-Right." Liam nodded as Delta and Kaixa just got their backs on each other.

"Fire?" Kaixa asked.

"Fire." Delta answered before the two fired a barrage of bullets, all Kaijins caught in the crossfire, getting turned to ashes.

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

"Alright, you better start explaining." Liam demanded as Snipe sighed.

"Boy, ask the chief of this Operation. Damn those Kaijins." He cursed before he took out a radio. "Snipe here. Got the guy here." Before looking at the others. "And some guests...Yeah...Guests..." He laughed nervously.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We're kinda...Going into some trouble." Snipe quickly grimaced as a huge explosion appeared with an Elephant Orphnoch flying. "Like that."

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

A giant holographical golden sword came out before hitting the Orphnoch, turning it into ashes. "ORAH!"

Sword clashes were heard, Gunshots everywhere. "Oi! Snipe!" A voice shouted from above the others turned to see a man in a black suit, the whole armor was themed after a dragonfly, a dark blue chestpiece, dark blue shoulderguards, on the chestpiece was a white and red Dragonfly wing, the back has it as well, the helmet was black with a pair of blue dragonfly wing-visors. On his hand was his Drake ZECTER as he shot a few bullets at a few Kaijins. "We're having some ambush."

"I can see that, Captain Obvious." Drake chuckled at his fellow Sniper before he looked around.

"Hehe, coast's clear. Move on." He said before patting his left side. "Clock up."

 **CLOCK UP!**

He quickly disappeared as the group looked at Snipe. "Oi. Don't look at me. I never knew there was a version of me, who has quite an antic." He said.

"Yeah yeah, should we continue this journey?" Trip asked as Snipe just turned to him.

"Eh. I don't know. Should we?" He asked almost sarcastically. "Yeah, of course, dummy." He deadpanned before he continued walking, the others could only shrug it off before following them.

* * *

 **(With Frost)**

"Okay, you've got a serious amount of explanation to explain." Frost said before Apex yawned. The two were in a camp inside the forest, the other Riders were just sitting around.

"Alright, that Kaijin from your World." He started. "Was actually from mine." He revealed.

"Wait what?" Frost asked as Apex sighed.

"Yeah, it's actually from my World. How it got there?" He asked. "It was from a Gaiamemory that teleported itself into my World."

"Wait...The Gaiamemory's-"

"The Cause of all of this panic." He confirmed. "The Gaiamemory itself was a Prototype. An unfinished piece. It was the-"

"Dimension Memory isn't it?" Wyatt sighed.

"Yes. That was the same exact Gaiamemory he used." Apex sighed as the Liams sighed. "Using it, he also kidnapped...The Leah from my World...Not my Real World though."

"Explain." Orga demanded.

"I died."

"...I did die too." Phantom raised his hands.

"I died and got sent into another World."

"Well good for you, because now I am half-alive and half-dead." Phantom added.

"Damn..." Some of the Liams winced.

"But you are Kamen Rider Ghost after all, he did die." Drake said as Drive, Blade, Kaixa, Orga, Kabuto, W, Ghost either they tilted their heads or looked confused.

"What?" Phantom asked.

"W-Wait...You don't know that?" The Riders shook their head.

"I got amnesia." Orga said.

"Same here, I can't really remember my past life, although I can say that Leah can." Razor added.

"Same, though I got like...Foreseeing stuff going on with you guys in it. I thought it was...Y'know like a dream of some sort." Dennis also added.

"Alright, the two of you...I can understand." Wilson said before turning to the other Riders. "But I don't know about you guys. Does the name Ichigo. Nigo. V3. Kuuga. Agito. Ex-Aid comes to your mind?" They shook their heads. "Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Movie War Taisen?" Another no.

"You could say...That they are Natural Riders." Mach said.

"Natural Riders?" G3-X asked.

"Yeah, possibly like you, since you didn't go to another World to become a Rider." Mach nodded before chuckling. "Never thought I'd see other mes."

"Same here." Drake agreed.

"Group's here."

"Well that took a long time!" Frost shouted as the group came out. Letty, Leia and Blair just looked in horror.

"THERE'S SO MUCH OF THEM!" The others looked in disbelief, Lian still cool as the Liams just turned to them.

"...Well...That was pleasant." Kaixa said sarcastically as Faiz applauded sarcastically. "Thank you."

"Annoyed." Orga said coldly as the others just nodded.

"Uh-huh." Forest agreed.

"Let's get straight into the point here, people." Ace said before laying out a map of the whole Duel Academy Island.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Liam asked.

"A Phantom Thief never reveals his secrets." Ace said slyly before giving Apex a look. "What's the plan?"

"One thing." Apex said. "Attack." Every Riders in the room grinned or smirked.

"That's a plan I bet will work."

"Finally, a plan with only one word."

"Time?"

"Now." Apex grinned as the Liams followed with a loud cheer. The others just looked in concern at them.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Razilian was looking at the clearing as Leah just sobbed. "Onii-chan." For the twentieth time as Asuka was looking for anything that she could use.

"So...The Riders are moving huh?" He smirked as the Kaijin Leaders of this World just laughed at their foolishness. Well for now anyways. The Scout showed Frost and Apex walking down the road before the other Riders from the first wave joined in. "Heh, they're not going to survive a whole of our own Riders." He said before looking towards a dark, cold place where it lit up to show thirty Shocker Riders.

"Oi! Razilian! You told us that there seven of them! Why are there more of them!?" Phoenix demanded as Razilian quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked before looking back, seeing the other Riders joining the seven of them. "No matter. Let's...Just give them a toy to chew on." He smirked before giving a flick of his hand.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I know many of you don't like Cliff Hangers, but trust me. Everything's going to be exciting in the finale of this Arc. So yeah, see ya next Ride.**


End file.
